New Devils
by Scarecrow667
Summary: Three new students have come to Kuoh Academy, one from New York, another from New Marais, and a third from Greece. They may have been human, but now they're something far more dangerous.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

A/N: Hello Fanfiction, I am one of the newer authors. This is going to be my first ever published story, so feel free to review, comment, my only request is that we trtry to keep it civil. Enjoy!

"...My name is Adrian Michaels...but due to my looks and abilities, they call me Adrian Mercer...

I used to live in New York, living my life like any teenager would...

That is, until one psychopath decided to infect New York with a deadly virus. One that he is made entirely out of.

His name was Alex Mercer, and I am the fruit produced from his labor.

It took everything to stop him, but eventually, I myself, and a man named James Heller, managed to kill him, but that was where our partnership ended...

He wanted Mercer to reveal where his daughter was, which was respectable, but once he absorbed the madman, he left the city to fend for itself.

My city...my HOME.

I tried to save the city as best I could, but it became too much for me...

In rolled the military, and luckily they cleared out what remained of the virus, WITHOUT resorting to nuclear weapons. But unfortunately, I was still an enemy to the public, for the crime of existing.

With no other option, I fled, and I am now residing in Kuoh Town, far from the monstrous things that happened in New York, and the equally monstrous things I've done...

Let's just hope that nothing like that happens here as well..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unlikely Friends

The story begins with Adrian, dressed in a dark jean jacket, white hooded shirt and black shoes, looking out at Kuoh Academy from a distance, one day before he would begin school there, and hopefully leave his past behind.

"Adrian Michaels?"

The young man turned around, and saw another young man, with a buzzed down (possibly bald) head, with electric blue eyes, the start of a 5 o'clock shadow adorning his face, and dressed in an electric blue tee shirt with black stitching, black slacks, and black and blue converse shoes.

Adrian didn't know who he was, but the fact he asked for him by name simply spelled trouble.

He quietly cursed under his breath, and started to leave, but the mystery man kept following him,

"Hey wait!" He then tried to follow Adrian, "I just had some questions for you!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" yelled Adrian, and continued to walk away from the mystery man, increasing his speed.

"I need to know if you're part of a group of special people called-!"

"Look on Tinder if you are looking for special people!"

Adrian didn't turn around, because if he had, he would have seen the mystery man climb up the trees lining where they were walking and skillfully jump and swing between them, and when he was right above Adrian, he hopped from the trees, swung his hands and feet behind him, and sent what looked like a small pulse of electricity from his hands, and landed in front of Adrian, drawing surprise from the former New Yorker.

"What the hell...?"

"I just want to talk," said the man, to which Adrian replied with grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him into one of the trees.

"You're just looking for a fight," said Adrian, gritting his teeth. The mystery man had no choice but to raise his hands, and sent a powerful shockwave at Adrian, making him lose his grip and force him back, however he DID remain on his feet.

NOW Adrian was curious.

"Now will you hear me out?" Asked the man, looking like he had had about enough of Adrian already.

"...I'm listening..." said Adrian, curiosity getting the best of him.

-sometime later-

Both men were now walking, seemingly aimless, as the mystery man tells his story,

"...my name is Calvin Hicks, I'm from New Marais, where that whole thing with 'The Beast' happened?"

"I've seen some stories on the news, but I wasn't sure what to think of it. Plus they still had New York under quarantine so I really couldn't do anything about it," said Adrian.

"Understandable. But did you hear what happened to it?"

"A man named Cole MacGrath killed it, himself and a bunch of other people...all at the same time."

"But do you know why those specific people died?" asked Calvin. Adrian shook his head. "It's because they were all conduits!" Adrian stared at Calvin hard,

"But if that's really the case, how are you here? How did you survive?"

"That's just it!" said Calvin, "I didn't even have powers until AFTER MacGrath did the...thingy." Adrian raised an eyebrow at the self proclaimed Conduit.

"'The thingy?'"

"The thingy."

"...is there something else we can call it? Because I can't take it seriously when we call it that."

"No because I wasn't actually there when it all happened, and I didn't really start watchig the news until after I found out I had powers...so I can keep a lookout for crime, be a hero you know." Adrian scoffed,

"How did that turn out?" Calvin took in a sharp breath of air,

"Well, I stopped a mugging, but then I got shot at by police because they thought I WAS the mugger."

"Were you wearing a black ski mask when you stopped the mugger?"

"...No..." Calvin lied. Adrian chuckled,

"Bad liar."

"Uh, Adrian, right? Where are we?" Both men looked around, and they noticed that they were both in the middle of a forested area.

"We are in the middle of a forest, and that's the extent of my knowledge." Calvin started to get suspicious,

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"Because we've been followed for the past ten minutes." Both men looked directly back to where they came from, and saw a girl, no older than them, clad in a business suit with a skirt that stopped above her knees, and thin rimmed glasses. But what stuck out most was the fact her skin was ashen grey. Calvin took up a defensive position,

"Why the bloody hell didn't you say something?!" demanded Calvin.

"Because if she wasn't friendly I wanted to get her away from too many innocent people," said Adrian. Calvin shrugged,

"Fair enough."

The girl then brought out two massive blades the size of her forearms, and almost as wide, seemingly out of nowhere, and they were lit ablaze, following with her suit being burned away, revealing a sort of barbarian loincloth and top, and the first thing she says makes Adrians' blood run cold...

"I'm looking...for Zeus."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wrath of a Demigod

"Zeus...the thunder god?" Calvin asked, barely controlling himself. Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"She's probably talking about us, genius." Calvin shut up after realization kicked in.

"Tell me which one of you is Zeus! Or I will paint these trees with your blood!" the grey girl shouted. Calvin shrugged his shoulders, and summoned electricity into his hands,

"Look gorgeous, I'm no god, but I can definitely bring the thunder!" The girl brought up her blades, reigniting them, and Adrian began to worry for his new friend,

"Be careful Calvin, I don't know how powerful this girl is!"

"So YOU must be Zeus then! Then prepare yourself to die!" The girl then began to swing her blades, with chains appearing on the ends of the hilts, allowing them to have a wider range. Both Adrian and Calvin barely had enough time to dodge as the blades took out several trees and ripped up the earth. Calvin looked at the damage in utter shock,

"Okay...Adrian, good call on bringing her to the forest, but now we got to calm her down before she tries hurting someone else!" He dodged once again, barely avoiding an overhead strike from the grey woman. Calvin made a ball of electricity, and chucked it at the woman warrior, and it landed right at the warriors feet, making her stop, stare at the ball of electricity on the ground in front of her, then shift her glare to Calvin,

"Is that really the best you can-?!"

BOOM!

The ball of electricity exploded, sending the grey woman back. Calvin, seeing as the woman was not even phased, sent a missile-like lightning bolt at her, sending her back further, and now pissing her off.

The grey woman readied her blades again, but saw that Calvin wasn't even looking at her. He was looking...up? She followed his gaze, and looked just in time to see full scale lightning raining down from the sky! It landed in from of Calvin and sped up in front of him, making its way towards the grey woman, and encased her in the lightning vortex.

There was nothing but smoke, and both Adrian and Calvin tried to see if she survived or not. They quickly got their answer when one of her blades flew out of the smoke, and it barely cut into the side of Calvin as he dived out of the way, and as he slowly made his way back up on his feet, the blade swung back around, taking his legs out from under him.

Calvin propped himself onto his elbows, but was staring down the womans blade,

"Say goodbye, Zeus!" She raised her blades up, and Calvin prepared for the fatal strike...

CLANG!

Calvin and the assailant couldn't believe their eyes; the blades collided with a large black shield! Held by none other than Adrian!

"Alright, my turn!" Adrians free hand then morphed into a large fist, and after rearing it back, he landed a massive punch to the face of their attacker, and she was rocketed backwards, slamming through trees and leaving a massive trench in the ground.

The girl picked herself up, brushing off the dirt as she now glared daggers at Adrian. Calvin couldn't help but to stare at Adrian as well,

"What...the fuck...are you?" Adrian let out a sigh, and turned to Calvin briefly,

"I'm complicated," Adrian said solemnly, and turned his gaze back to the girl. He called out,

"Before we continue, do you have a name?" The girl replied back, brushing back her hair,

"I am Katrina! The spiritual descendant of Kratos! The God of War! My sole purpose is to destroy the one named Zeus, and so far, you two are the only ones who fit the bill remotely close!" Adrian almost lowered his guard...almost.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I can only think of two people who were named Zeus. One of which isn't even real, and the other is dead..." Adrian paused, seeing the disbelief on Katrinas face, "...and I'm one of the guys that killed him."

The eyes of Katrina and Calvin practically popped out of their heads,

"You?!" Demanded Katrina.

"You killed a guy?" Asked Calvin.

"More than I care to count," said Adrian mournfully. Katrina brought her blades back up, ready for a fight,

"If I can't kill Zeus, then I suppose I'll have to kill his killer!" She lunged at Adrian, but his arms started to change shape, and now his arms have turned into monstrous claws, and they blocked Katrinas blades perfectly. Adrian then brought a boot out and kicked out Katirnas right leg, forcing her to kneel, and quickly turned his claws into pure black arms, and with a solid punch, knocked Katrina onto her rear. The Goddess of War then brought a leg around and kicked out Adrians legs from under him, only to watch him land on his hands and backflip away from her, while she kipped up to her feet. She advanced on him again, only for his arms to shapeshift once again, and now his left arm was normal, but his right was spiny and stumpy. Katrina leaped up, only for Adrian to launch his fist at her, almost like a whip, grab her chest piece, and launch himself towards her, landing a perfect flying side kick to her abdomen.

She fell back down to the ground, dissappearing in a cloud of dust. Adrian reverted his whipfist back to normal, and approached the decent sized crater he had created, and with one toss of a chunk of earth, he found Katrina, only to quickly turn away, blushing madly,

"Time out!" he shouted, and quickly climbed back out of the crater. Katrina groggily returned to her feet in time to see Adrian approaching Calvin.

"Calvin, I'm going to need your shirt," said Adrian urgently.

"Why?" Adrian grabs the top of his head and turns it towards Katrina,

"...okay what am I OH!" Calvin then attempted to pull the shirt off over his head, with Katrina still looking at the two,

"Will someone explain what is going on?! Why did we stop fighting?!"

Both Adrian and Calvin, the latter having his shirt stuck on his head, both look at her incredulously,

"Look down!" They shout in unison. Katrina does so, and see that her top has been ripped, and her right C cup sized breast was exposed. She looked back at the two young men she had been fighting,

"You stopped fighting because a bit of flesh is showing? Honestly??" The two men glanced at each other, then back at her,

"Welll..."

"We thought we'd be nice enough..."

"...decency, you know?"

"...show you a little respect." Both of them kept talking over each other, until Katrina had enough,

"SILENCE!" The two boys had quieted down, and their jaws dropped when Katrina purposely tore the top from herself, freeing her breasts. "I'm fighting to end my curse, and I will not stop over some damnable teenage hormones! Now one or both of you come and fight me!"

Adrians and Calvins faced turned from surprise to confusion, and they were no longer looking at Katrinas chest, and instead looking at each other,

"Curse?" They asked each other. Adrian looked back and Katrina, and started to approach her, tendrils encasing his body momentarily, and once they cleared, his jacket and shirt were gone, and his arm morphed a massive blade.

"Tell you what Katrina," began Adrian, "How about we try to land one last slash against each other, and the one that does most damage wins. If you win, you are free to kill me. If I win, you tell me everything you know. Deal?" Katrina narrowed her eyes,

"Challenge accepted!"

She then jumped out of the crater, towards Adrian, while he jumped towards her, and with one last swing, they both lash out.

Both land on their feet, but after a moment, Katrina fell to her knees, a large gash inbetween her neck and shoulder, bleeding profusely.

Calvin finally gets his shirt off, and presses it firmly to Katrinas wound.

"God dammit...we got to get her to the hospital!"

"No need," said Adrian, and the ground began to rumble, and the earth split open, revealing a cave-like entrance, "Just walk down the clearly marked path. I'll meet you both at the end." He then regenerated both his shirt and jacket, and hopped into the sky, leaving Calvin wondering what in hell he got himself into.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Treating Wounds

Calvin guided Katrina through the cave that Adrian forced open out of the ground, but once they entered, the cave sealed itself shut, and an odd yellow light shined at the end of the tunnel. Calvin slowly started to follow it, bt then saw it started to move away as soon as he approached it. He then picked up Katrina bridal style, and dashed after the light, figuring that would be his guide.

"Just hang on Katrina, I'll have us there in a second!" Calvin then doubled his speed, chasing the light, and soon, the ground went from dry to moist. Calvin didn't stop, instead he focused on getting Katrina to where she needed to be, and hopefully the light was taking them in the right direction.

The two then came to a clearing, and they saw an open chasm in front of them, and what was inside scared the living hell out of Calvin,

"What in God's name?" Inside the chasm was a horde of monstrosities, varying in size and shape, but all having one thing in common, "They look like...they're made of the same shit as Adrians claws and such!" One of the creatures, about a hwad shorter than Calvin, but large in size, jumped up to them, scaring the hell out of Calvin, until it gestured to a pathway, climbing up and around the chasm in a spiral shape, until at the very end, where the light shined, and an even brighter light started to shine, and a voice called out,

"COMET! WHERES OUR GUESTS?!" The creature then started to usher and nudge Calvin and Katrina up the spiral pathway and towards the brighter light. The two finally made it, and the light from before was an infected looking crow, while the brighter was a hatch, with Adrian standing at the top. Calvin passes Katrina up, and Adrian helped pull Calvin out, and he hopped down to the creature, a large steak in his hand,

"Atta boy Comet, and here's your treat!" He tossed the steak up, and Comet caught it in its teeth, tearing at it with glee and hunger. Adrian then jumped back up the hatch, closing it behind him, and covering the hatch with a rug.

"Adrian," began Calvin, completely horrified by what he saw, "What the bloody HELL was that down there?!"

"My hive, Calvin, and I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about it. Because I can't make hives if a dozen people are looking for them, and if I don't make hives, I'll go critical mass, and that NEVER ends well. Trust me, you don't want to be around when that happens."

"But what if they didn't know we were with you?! What if they tried to eat us?!!"

"C-Calvin..." The conduit turned to the Goddess of War, and rushed to her, gently pulling the shirt away as Adrian grabbed a needle, a bowl of hot water and surgical thread.

"Calvin, get one of those pads and soak it in alcohol, please," said Adrian professionally. Calvin did as he was told while Adrian pulled a folding bed out of the wall, sitting Katrina on the edge as he sterilized the needle.

After Adrian started to sew Katrinas wound up, he began to ask questions when she seemed stable again,

"So what's your real name?"

"Katrina Lagos, and I'm the spiritual descendant of Kratos, the God of-."

"Yes! Yes! You said that earlier already!" Said Adrian, losing patience. "My problem with that however is that I've never even heard of a God of War named Kratos!"

"You haven't heard of him because he's not from this plane of existence! He's from someplace different and I can't explain where exactly." Adrian and Calvin gave each other confused looks, and looked back at Katrina, and she continued her story,

"I started as a normal, fair skinned human, with a loving mother, and abusive stepfather. I finally brought myself to speak up, so my mother hid me in the lake cabin where I grew up. He found us, burned my mother alive inside, and I ran, finding these blades," she raised both blades with her right hand, "lodged into an old tree stump. I grabbed one, slashed him, and he turned into ash...and that ash flew onto me, turning me into the freak I am now, and only a two word message to revert it. 'Kill Zeus.'" She looked to both of the young men, a tear in her eye, "All I wanted was a family, and instead I got a curse. And if what you guys said is true, I have absolutely no way to reverse it." Adrian finished stitching up Katrina, and put the alcohol soaked pad on the freshly sewn stitches,

"Well, if there was something we could do we'd do it," Adrian said, trying to make her feel better. She scoffed,

"Maybe some clothes, so I don't have to walk around topless for the rest of the night." Adrian looked down, and was quickly reminded of his female friends lack of clothing. He quickly stood up, and started to walk away,

"I'll try to get some clothes that my mom doesn't wear any more, and Calvin I'll get a shirt for you as well, since yours is all bloody. Speaking of which, hows your side doing?" Calvin looked down, and saw his side was still bloody, but nowhere near as bad as he initially thought it was.

"Yeah...do you have anything electrical I can use? I'm asking because I can absorb electricity and heal myself." Adrian looked at the conduit, and pointed to the back wall,

"My generators are back there, help yourself."

Calvin then approached it, and started to absorb electricity, and with a final pulse, the generator kicked off, and the lights went out, only for a second generator to kick on, lighting the room back up. As Calvin turned around, both Adrian and Katrina saw that his side has healed.

"Impressive," said Adrian.

"I know right? It sure comes in handy when I need to heal up, and I can't go to the hospital because they'll find out that I'm a conduit. And let's just say that not all of them were too popular when they were around. So I'm a little concerned that if I'm found I'd get turned into a human lab rat."

"Well at least they'd keep you alive for it," said Adrian, climbing up the stairs, "They'd kill my ass before taking me alive!"

Once Adrian had dissappeared up the stairs, Calvin sat down next to Katrina, who was now staring into oblivion,

"So...don't mind me prodding, but if both your mom and stepdad are gone, who takes care of you?" Katrina sighed,

"I take care of myself...because I have no one else." Calvin, now fully understanding her situation, took her hand,

"How about this, from here on out, you don't have to be alone." Katrina smiled, and squeezed Calvins hand.

"I don't think any of us are going to be alone from here on out!" Called Adrian, as he walked down the stairs, an arm load of clothes in his grasp. He tossed a shirt to Calvin, and handed a set of clothes to Katrina, "People like us tend to stick together." Calvin chuckled,

"Well, you're not wrong."

"Well, since I have the room, and we still have much to discuss, I think It'd be best if both of you stayed here for the night. It's already late as is." Calvin then looked concerned,

"What time is it?" Adrian looked at the clock on the wall,

"8:45." Calvin then began to panic,

"Shit! I got to get home!" Adrian tried to calm him down,

"Hey hey Calvin, calm down, I'll get you the phone, and you can call her."

"No you don't understand," said Calvin pleadingly, "She's seeing a guy," Adrian raised an eyebrow, "a BAD guy." Adrian then understood, and his expression turned serious.

"Got a name for him?" Calvin thought for a moment, and answered,

"Francis, I think."

"That'll work. And where do you live?"

"245 Konoha street."

"Konoha street, got it. Need anything while I'm there?"

"Maybe my school uniform." Katrina, now dressed in black sweat pants and a grey tee shirt, stood up,

"I'll need my school uniform as well." Adrian looked in her direction,

"Where's your uniform at?" She coughed, and muttered,

"A playground, I can't remember which one, other than it was not far from Kuoh Academy." Adrian blinked,

"Kuoh Academy?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Adrian couldn't believe it, and Calvin was the first to voice his thoughts,

"Does that mean we're ALL going to Kuoh Academy?" He asked.

"It would seem so," said Adrian, surprised at the convenience. He blinked and shook his head, "Well, with that in mind, I'm going to get the uniforms, and I'll deal with Francis while I'm at it." And with that, he walked back up the stairs...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Going out 

Adrian left his basement, and entered his home; a two story mansion.

"Adrian?" called a female voice. Adrian looked to the top of the stairs and saw his mother, a 40 year old dark haired woman, greying on the sideburns, with kind green eyes, and a warm smile, "Heading out again? So soon?"

"I'm afriad so mom. I made a couple new friends today, so feel free to let them feel welcomed. I'll be back after a while." Adrian was about to walk out the door when his mother quickly stopped him,

"'A couple new friends?' As in human friends or...?"

"Human friends mom. I have never, and will never, ask you to meet anybody with the Blacklight Virus like me," said Adrian.

"That's good," called a male voice entering the room, and in walked Adrians father, a stoic man with grey hair, glasses, and a cold, distrusting scowl, "I wouldn't want my wife to be eaten like those soldiers back in Manhattan."

Adrian sighed,

"Dad, for the thousandth time, I didn't EAT anybody, I absorbed them. Plus they were about to kill you and mom."

"Yeah but the same virus in you coursed through Zeus, and look what happened to him!" Shouted his father.

"Richard!" gasped Adrians mother. Adrian simply glared back at his father,

"Good talk dad," said Adrian, "It's nice to know how supportive the man who brought me into this world is, even after Manhattan."

"MANHATTAN is the main reason I can't look at you, knowing what you are...what you've become," said Richard.

"Despite what I've become, I've never stopped being your son," said Adrian, ever defiant. Richard, huffed, and before storming off, he wispered to his wife, Adrians mother,

"And this is why, Victoria, I can't even look at him!"

Richard stormed off, not even noticing Calvin and Katrina exiting the basement.

"Well, he sounds nice," said Calvin sarcastically.

"This place is beautiful though," said Katrina, admiring the mansion.

"Oh! You must be Adrians new friends! I am Victoria Michaels, Adrians mother!"

"Calvin Hicks," Calvin tried to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug, surprising him, and then she turned to Katrina,

"Uh...Katrina Lagos," she said, nervous about receiving a hug from a woman she just met, but accepted it.

As soon as Victoria released Katrina, she quickly asked,

"Any of you like chocolate chip cookies? I made some for Adrian but I didn't realize he was leaving so soon." Adrian perked up,

"Are these the homemade chocolate chip cookies you always make?" Victoria nodded with a a smile, and Adrian grinned, turning to Calvin and Katrina, "You guys will appreciate this!" The three watched as Victoria went to the kitchen, and brought out a warm place of chocolate chip cookies, and Adrian picked two of them up, "Thanks mom!" and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he made his way out the door, but not before quickly turning to Calvin and Katrina,

"Don't let my dad get to you guys either, he just doesn't trust shit he doesn't understand." And he quickly leaped up into the sky, gliding into the distance.

-Sometime later-

Adrian landed in front of an old looking house gracefully, and understood Calvins situation. He walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman who looked to be in her late 40s/early 50s, with tied back strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and an aged face, with a cigarette poking from her lips,

"May I help you?" she asked, half caring who she was speaking to.

"Is this the home of Calvin Hicks?" The woman was now fully alert,

"Depends on who's asking," she said, not fully trusting the young man in front of her.

"My name is Adrian Michaels, and I'm a friend of Calvins," he said, "And I was planning on Calvin spending the night tonight," The woman, who he was now assuming was Calvins mother, leaned against the doorway,

"You do know it's a school night, right?"

"Which is why I'm here," explained Adrian, "To get his shool uniform." The woman stared hard, but briefly glanced back behind Adrian, and her expression changed,

"Up the stairs, second door on the right," she said in a rush. Adrian nodded, thanked her, and as he went inside and up the stairs, he looked behind himself, and saw a greasy dark haired man watching him.

He went through the door Mrs. Hicks said to, and found a mattress on the floor, with a couple stacks of folded clothes next to it, and an open closet with a neatly pressed school uniform on a hanger. He grabbed the uniform, and was almost at the stairs, when he heard two voices rising from downstairs,

"Where the hell is my money Esther? You said you'd pay up by today, and THIS is all you got for me?!"

"Francis, this is all I was able to make for the past week, and it's all I got to pay for the rent on this house."

 _Well, I guess I found Francis,_ thought Adrian to himself. But his thoughts were shattered when he heard a deafening slap sound, followed by a thud, and Adrian quickly bolted down the stairs, seeing the greasy guy from across the street with a fist full of dollars, and Calvins mother on the floor. Adrian quickly knelt down to her side, checking on her, while Francis stared at Adrian,

"Who the fuck are you kid?" Adrian rose up, glaring at Francis,

"I'm the guy that's going to kill your ass," said Adrian, his rage boiling. Francis laughed mockingly,

"You must be one of her grandsons little friends," he said. Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"Grandson?"

"You don't know? Baldy is really her grandkid." Adrian paused, looked down at Calvins now GRANDmother, and her expression spoke for her. Adrian then looked back to Francis, but right as he looked, he saw a switchblade enter his heart, which drew a scream from Mrs. Hicks. Francis was smiling, until he saw Adrian look down at the knife, up at Francis, reach up and crush his knife hand, making him shout, and drew the knife out. Adrian then kicked Francis, litterally, out of the house, a small folded up note falling from his coat pocket. Adrian didn't pay it any mind, yet Mrs. Hicks did, and carefully read it.

Adrian then grabbed Francis, and lifted him off his feet,

"You know, Calvin said you were a bad guy, but he never said you were this bad." Francis was struggling against Adrians grip,

"W-What the fuck are you?!" He half gasped half stuttered.

"You..." both men turned around and saw Mrs. Hicks looking at the note, hands trembling, "...you were going to kill me?! And make it look like suicide?!!" She threw the now crumpled up note at Francis, and I looked down as it tried to regain form, and he saw some of the words, and found out it was a forged suicide note, which reignited Adrians rage as he turned back to Francis,

"You're fucked now!" And with a clenched fist, he drove it through Francis' chest, and out his back, gaining a gasp from Mrs. Hicks as Adrian absorbed Francis, and briefly clutched his head as memories flooded his head, seeing all the horrible things Francis did to Mrs. Hicks and others, and feeling glad he killed the greasy bastard.

"What...what are you?!" Mrs. Hicks asked, slightly alarmed. Adrian turned back to her when he was feeling normal again, and said,

"That depends, you got a piece of paper and a pen?" Mrs. Hicks paused, then in realization ran back inside, and ran back out with a notepad and a pen. Adrian quickly scribbled down a note, tore it out of the pad, and handed it to Mrs. Hicks, "Take this to the lady at the front desk at the hotel down the street, she'll know what to do." Mrs. Hicks looked at the note, then at Adrian, "Let's just say you'll never have to work for creeps like Francis ever again." Mrs. Hicks was at a loss for words, until she finally repeated her question,

"But what are you?" Adrian then wore a semi-sad look, and as he went and grabbed Calvins uniform, he answered her question,

"Something less than human, but also something more." He then crouched down and leapt up, and glided away.

-Sometime later-

Adrian now landed in a fairly decent playground, looking for Katrinas uniform,

"Okay, if I were a Goddess of War, had no home, and wanted to hide my uniform, where would I hide it?" He asked himself. He then looked over to a grove of trees next to the playground, and saw a thick trunked tree, and curious, he looked on the side of the tree facing away from the playground, and found a large knothole. He reached inside and found a black knapsack, and inside was a Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

Pleased that he found it, he was about to jump towards home, when he heard a yelp of pain, but not just any yelp, for it sounded like it came from...

"Comet!" Adrian ran as fast as he could, not caring if anyone saw him, and using his enhanced senses, he found his brawler, on the side of a brick building, pinned by a spear made of what looked like light. Adrian rushed to it, and quickly pulled out the spear as carefully as he could, but not without Comet roaring into the air, and slumping down to the ground with a thud. Adrian carefully lifted the brawler up, and mentally called for his hydra,

 _Medusa!_ called Adrian mentally, and soon enough the very street cracked underneath them, and a massive worm like creature broke through, and Adrian placed Comet next to it,

"Take him home, and find a way to help him!" Medusa quickly snatched up Comet, and they dissappeared into the street, sealing it up as if nothing happened.

Adrian was breathing heavily,

 _Just what the hell could have done this?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a tinge in his senses, like someone or something was watching him. He looked to the far buildings in the distance, and saw the sillouette of what looked like a young woman, except for two large feathered wings sprouting from her back, and only saw her long enough to fly away. He glared after her, and according to his senses, she wasn't infected, but she definitely wasn't human.

-Later that night-

"Sounds like a Siren," said Katrina upon Adrians return, "Like what Odysseus encountered many years ago."

"Sirens," said Calvin, "if that's what they really are, does that mean it really is...?"

"I don't know," said Katrina, "the Zeus I was warned about, (to my knowledge), wouldn't use Sirens. Not sure though, Kratos never said anything other than 'kill Zeus.'"

"I don't care if it was Zeus, Muhammad or Christ himself," said Adrian. "They hurt Comet. And I know he may be fearsome to you guys, but in a way, he and the rest of the hive are my children...as weird as that sounds." Katrinas expression softened,

"This may sound uncharacteristic for a Goddess of War, but, it's not weird at all. Let's just get some sleep, figure out how we are all going to get through school, and figure out what is going on."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day of School

"I can't do it," said Calvin, looking at Adrians motorcycle and sidecar.

"You got a problem with Harley Davidson? Or the sidecar?" Asked Adrian, folding his arms in front of him.

"Vehicles in general," said Calvin, and he explained, "Whenever I sit in any type of car, truck or bike, anything that is made of metal AND runs on gas, it has a habit of exploding." Adrian then understandably placed his keys back in his pocket, and wrapped his arm around Calvins shoulders, half being a friend, half getting him away from his bike,

"So, do you want to just walk to school? Because we can all walk if that's what you want," said Adrian.

"Maybe we can take the train?" Suggested Katrina. Calvin then smiled, and turned to his friends,

"You guys take the bike, I'll take the train." Adrian furrowed his brow,

"I thought you just said-?"

"Anything metal AND gas fueled. The trains around here are all electric." Adrian stared for a moment, and nodded,

"I like it. You got cash for it? Do they even take cash?"

"No need. I got my ways," said Calvin with a cocky grin. Katrina then folder her arms,

"THIS should be interesting."

Before long, Adrian was riding his motorcycle with Katrina holding onto him, and along the way, they saw the train passing them by, and lo and behold, Calvin was riding ON TOP of the train! Calvin saluted them as he passed, and Adrian refocused on the road,

"Showoff," he muttered.

Before long Adrian and Katrina parked the bike near the school entrance, with Calvin already at the entrance, leaning against the doorway and legs crossed,

"What kept ya?" He teased. Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Ha ha, next time make sure no one sees you, I don't want a bunch of camera people following us around nonstop."

"Hmm, good point," said Calvin, noting his error.

"Uh oh," said Katrina, and they saw several students coming towards them, and all three were worried that they saw Calvins stunt. They were soon relieved when they found out that they simply wanted to meet, and of course, the three kept quiet about their powers and abilities.

"So what's your names?" Asked one girl to the three, and each of them answered politely,

"Adrian Michaels."

"Calvin Hicks."

"Katrina Lagos."

"Are either of you boys seeing anyone?" One girl with glasses asked, wearing a rather lewd expression.

"Uh...no, we just got here," said Adrian, the girl with glasses making him uncomfortable, while Calvin shook his head negatively.

"Lagos...is that a Greek last name?" asked a third girl to Katrina.

"It is actually," she said, slowly gaining confidence, and happy that no one asked about her ash grey skin. That was soon gone as there were several screams heard, and the group of students saw three boys, one with a shaved head, one with glasses, and one with spikey brown hair, all running from an entire team of girls weilding kendo sticks.

"Get back here you dirty perverts!" Shouted one, and the boys tried to run even faster, until they came to the group of students that Katrina, Calvin and Adrian were in the middle of. Adrian glared at the three, and told the group to move to the sides, while he stayed in the middle, and as soon as the bald and glasses one got close enough, he raised his arms, delivering a double clothesline to both of them, and knocking them onto the ground.

As the two who were clotheslined clutched their jaws, the third stopped in his tracks in front of Adrian. The spikey brown haired boy then realized he was trapped between one of the new students and the entire kendo team!

"Waitwaitwait! I can explain!" He shouted, and soon his two friends were starting to rise up, and they were both instantly drawn to Katrina.

"Motohama? Have you ever seen a girl like her before?" Asked the one with the shaved head.

"Never seen her before Matsuda!" Said the one with glasses, "But after a quick analysis, I could get her sizes in a sec-!" His gaze was shifted from her bosom to her eyes as she hooked his chin up,

"My eyes are up here," she said in a mock-friendly tone, and almost in a blur, she gave him a quick headbutt, snapping his glasses in two and shattering his nose.

Matsuda didn't seem to notice his friends injury as he fell to the ground,

"She's feisty too...I like it!"

"Then you're gonna love this," said Calvin, and he brought a swift kick to Matsudas' jaw, knocking him down. With the duo unconscious, Calvin turned back to Katrina, "I'm sorry I just didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"Well if that's all said and done," began Adrian, turning to the third boy, "The third one still needs a little justice."

"I think I've already gotten my fair share," said Katrina.

"Yeah go fuck him up buddy," said Calvin. Adrian simply turned back to the spikey haired boy, and cracked his knuckles.

"But wait! I didn't peek I didn't PEEK!" He screamed, and Adrian stopped mid stride,

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't peek," he said honestly. He sighed and explained himself, "Matsuda didn't tell us where we were going or what we were doing until we were already there, and once we were, both him and Motohama were hogging the peephole in the shower house, and even though they said I'd get a turn, I didn't get one because we got caught when it WAS my turn." Adrian folded his arms in front of him disapprovingly,

"You're really going to expect us to believe that?!" Asked the lead kendo weilding girl.

"He's telling the truth," said Adrian, after carefully glaring at the third culprit, gaining a look of surprise from the entire kendo team.

"He's a perv, for sure, but he's no liar. Which is why I've decided not to beat your ass HOWEVER," he quickly added, "For agreeing to go with them to see whatever, you are going to apologize to every single one of these girls. So, with that being said Mr...?"

"Issei Hyoudou," he answered.

"Issei...you better get started on apologizing," said Adrian, pointing to the kendo team, now looking alightly less angry, "I'd have these other two do the same," said Adrian, pointing to the unconscious perverts, "but I'm pretty sure they won't be getting up anytime soo..." his sentence trailed off when something caught his eye, and he turned, seeing a girl his age, with blood red hair, and shining blue eyes, briefly looking his direction as she traversed across the school yard. It wasn't more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever for Adrian, and Calvin and Katrina noticed.

"You know her?" Asked Calvin, to which Adrian shook his head no. Suddenly Motohama and Matsuda were on their knees in front of them, facing the red haired girl,

"That's Rias Gremory! 36-24-36!" said Motohama, holding up one half of his broken glasses so he could still see.

"You could have left out that last bit creep," said Adrian, glaring at the half blind pervert.

"Well," began Matsuda nervously, "Can I say that she is the hottest..." he paused as Adrian shifted his glare to him, "...I mean...most popular, girl in the shool?"

"My compliments on your backtracking skills," said Adrian, he then grabbed both of them by the back of their shirt collars, and stood them next to Issei, "Now you two are going to join Issei on apologizing to each and every one of these girls, in fact, you two should be apologizing more than Issei!" Neither of them said a word to Adrian, but both of them soon joined Issei on apologizing to each member of the kendo team.

Something in Adrians senses then began to spike, he turned back to the school, began using his hunter sense, and noticed that someone in the building, just like the previous night, that someone was not infected nor human. What made Adrian half relax and half tense was that whoever it was wasn't giving off the same feeling as the supposed Siren. The person giving off the sense then approached a window, overlooking the grounds, and Adrian saw that it was...

"Rias Gremory??" Asked Calvin, surprised when Adrian revealed that discovery after school that day. They were now hanging out on a bridge whilr Adrian explained what he learned.

"Yes, but she didn't give off the same sense as that Siren or whatever it was. So she most likely doesn't know about us and what's going on, but then raises the question, what is she? And what the fuck IS going on?"

"Then it's settled," said Katrina, "We speak with Rias, but we have to make sure we don't give ourselves away either." The two young men nodded in agreement, and they all looked up when they saw someone approaching them, trying to get their attention.

"Issei?" Asked Adrian to himself, and the spikey brown haired boy then stopped on the bridge, gasping for air as if he ran all the way there.

"Sorry...I was having...a hard time...finding you guys!" He wheezed.

"Well now you found us," said Katrina, not too overly fond of the pervert, "now what do you want?" Issei cleared his throat, and after a moment of catching his breath, finally spoke,

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said.

"For not kicking your ass?" Calvin asked snidley.

"For trying to better me," said Issei. "You guys were right, what I did (or about to do), was wrong. I shouldn't have let Matsuda and Motohama talk me into anything, I have no excuse and I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to us?" Asked Adrian, who was a bit confused.

"Because...I was hoping maybe we can hang out? Maybe I can be a better guy? Because you guys seem like good people." Adrian then wore a sad expression, and looked away,

"Issei...I can teach you a thing or two about respect, but I, personally, am NOT a good person." Adrian then leaned over the side of the bridge, while Katrina and Calvin gave him a look of pity.

Adrians thoughts were then shattered, as he looked behind Issei, and saw four figures, dressed in unfamiliar shool uniforms, that triggered his hunter sense.

 _All four of them feel like that Siren!_ He mentally shouted at himself. He felt ready for a fight, but then he remembered that Issei was still among them. _I can't use my powers, not in front of him,_ Adrian told himself. Keeping his emotions in check, he approached Issei's side, with Calvin and Katrina following suit.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" The darkest haired girl asked. Adrian turned to Issei,

"Yes?"

"My name is Yuma Amano, and these are my friends, Belinda Winters," she gestured to her blonde friend, "Cindy Fyre," points to her brown haired friend, "and Allen Wesker," gestures to her only male friend. Adrian and his friends carefully scanned the four; Belinda has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and snow white skin, Cindy had brown hair with orange eyes and tan skin, and Wesker had fairly tanned skin, dishwater blonde hair, and sunglasses. "We saw you earlier, but we only remember Issei, what are your names?" It took a millisecond for Adrian to figure out that she was asking him and his friends for their names.

"Adrian Michaels, this is Calvin Hicks and Katrina Lagos. We're new here," said Adrian. Yuma nodded her head, and smiled big,

"Well then, I guess that leads to the main question...are any of you seeing anyone?"

Adrian and his friends were now on alert, but he answered calmly and bluntly,

"No. We aren't." Yuma then smiled again,

"Then in that case...would you four like to go on a date with us?" Issei's jaw dropped to the ground, while Adrian and the others saw it coming.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Calvin in a hushed tone, to which Adrian answered,

"Just play along for now, but keep your guard up." He then matched Yumas' smile, "We'd be happy to!" He said, "It'd give us a chance to meet new people and see what this town has to offer." Cindy then approached Adrian, and laid a seductive hand on his chest,

"I know who I'm going with!" She said with a grin. Belinda then approached Calvin,

"Would you like to take me out?" She asked, and Calvin forced a smile,

"Sure, how could I resist?"

A vein popped in Katrinas head, but quickly vanished when she felt her chin hooked by a finger, turned right, and tilted upwards, making her look into a pair of eyes covered by sunglasses,

"I'll take the beautiful one," said Wesker, making Katrina blush, and even relax. Now it was Calvins turn to pop a vein.

"And that just leaves me and you!" said Yuma to Issei.

"A-awesome," he stuttered, "So when do you want to go out?"

"Would next Sunday afternoon work?" Asked Yuma.

"Perfect," said Adrian. Before long the four made their way back to wherever they came from, but not before Wesker blew a quick kiss to Katrina, making her blush harder than before, and it made Calvins blood boil with jealousy.

"DID ALL THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?!!" Issei shouted with joy, practically jumping for it, until Adrian grabbed his shoulder,

"Issei, we just branded you a pervert today, and just a few hours later a pretty girl who doesn't even go to our school asks for you BY NAME. Doesn't that sound a LITTLE suspicious to you?" Issei thought for a moment, and before he could answer, Katrian spoke up,

"Wesker...doesn't seem so bad," she said, trying to brighten things up.

"I will explain what's so bad about all four of them on our way home, but for now, Issei, go home, we'll talk more on Sunday," said Adrian, and the three new students began to walk home, leaving a confused Issei on the bridge.

"Three girls and a guy asking out three guys and a girl that they barely met seems more than a bit off," said Calvin with a grumpy tone, once Issei was out of earshot.

"What's worse, not a single one of them was human," said Adrian, gaining surprise from Calvin, and Katrina began to feel foolish for being so captivated by Weskers charm so easily, "Worser still, I'm pretty sure Issei's date is the bitch that hurt Comet."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Date

Days past, numbers between Adrian and Issei were exchanged, and finally, the day came.

That Sunday afternoon Calvin was wearing a white tee shirt with an electric blue lightning bolt with black outline, black cargo pants, and blue and white DC shoes, while Katrina was dressed in a black tee shirt with a grey skull on the front, black jeans, black and white Converse shoes, and her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and Adrian was dressed in his white hooded shirt, black and red leather jacket, black pants and boots.

"Hey guys!" The three then saw Issei run up to them, dressed in a black shirt with a grey button up shirt over it, along with black pants and grey shoes,

"What took you so long?" Asked Calvin.

"I was trying to make sure I was ready for my first ever date! Adrian, is that really what you're wearing?" He asked, and Adrian looked down at his own outfit,

"What's wrong with it?"

"Isn't it a little warm out for a leather jacket?"

"Heat doesn't bother me," said Adrian, being honest.

"Here take a flyer," and before anyone knew what was going on, a slip of paper was handed to Adrian. He looked and saw a girl in a pinkish red and black dress with gold bracelets and brown hair spiked only on the sides, resembling bat wings in a way, and with a light smile, she turned and walked away, leaving the four friends more than a little confused by the random event. They gathered around to look at the paper Adrian was handed, and saw what looked like a black rune, decorated with roses, bats, and two nude women.

"Your wish shall be granted," read Adrian aloud. They all paused, until Calvin busted up laughing,

"Yeah right! If only that were true!" Issei joined in on the laughing, but Adrian and Katrina took a closer look at the flyer,

"It's some sort of spell rune. Unlike any I've ever seen," said Katrina. Adrian studied it for a second longer, folded it, and stuck it in his inner jacket pocket.

The four then heard a whistle, and soon they saw Yuma, Belinda and Cindy all running towards them, with Wesker not far behind. The three girls were dressed almost identical, with black skirts, and a button up blouse, whereas Yumas was pink, Cindys was orange, and Belindas was light blue. Wesker was dressed in a black polo shirt, dress pants and boots, and of course, the sunglasses.

"Good to see you all again," said Wesker, to which Calvin simply frowned, but he put a smile back on when Belinda was close,

"Are you ready for our date?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Calvin. Cindy got close to Adrian,

"How about you hot stuff? Ready for me to show you a good time?" She teased. Adrian cleared his throat,

"I suppose...it's my first date in town, so it should no doubt be interesting."

The group of eight then made their way through the towns market places, the men buying jewelry for the women and meals for everyone, and generally making small talk throughout the day.

Once they had all sat down inside the restaurant at the end of the day, it Katrina took a careful look at Wesker, and asked,

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you always wearing sunglasses?"

Wesker was quiet at first, making Katrina a little on edge, until he finally answered,

"I have sensitive eyesight. Too much light makes me feel like I'm going blind. So the doctor recommended that I wear these glasses, even at night. As crazy as that sounds." Katrina smiled,

"Not as crazy compared to me," she said, looking down at her own skin to give him a clue. He nodded,

"And I'm fairly certain you would wish for me to NOT ask about that, if I'm not mistaken."

"Good guess." Calvin was watching and eavesdropping, while paying perfect attention to Belinda at the same time.

"So how did you meet Adrian, Katrina and Issei?" Asked Belinda. Calvin gave her his full attention,

"I came here from New Marais looking for certain people, people like myself. Instead I found Adrian and Katrina, and they're more than I could have ever hoped for. And Issei? He was hanging out with the wrong crowd, and almost got his arse kicked." As Belinda laughed, Adrian kept an eye on everything happening around him, as well as Cindy.

"So Adrian..." began Cindy, "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"...Where did you come from before coming to Kuoh Town?" Adrian shifted uncomfortably,

"New York," he said. Cindy gasped,

"Did you ever see Liberty Island?" Adrian gave her a look,

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Thought Adrian to himself, but instead of voicing his thoughts, he calmly replied, "Yes...I have, everyday when I used to live there." As if on cue, Issei began coughing on his drink, with Yuma getting him a napkin to cough into.

Some time after that, the eight of them made their way to the park fountain.

"I think it is safe to say that we all had a good time today," said Yuma.

"I think so too," said Adrian, actually smiling for a change.

 _Maybe the whole thing with Comet was just a big misunderstanding,_ thought Adrian to himself, _I mean she hasn't exactly seen a brawler_ _before, so she must have just been defending herself. But then again, I told my entire hive to never attack the innocent. Only criminals, muggers, rapists, murderers and the like._ "Can we ask you a question, in honor of our first date there was something we want you all to do to commemorate this special moment," said Yuma.

 _Oh shit._

"Would you die for us?"

 _Oh fuck._

"I'm sorry, I think there's something wrong with my ears," said Issei.

"It's not your ears," said Calvin, getting in a defensive position.

 _SHITFUCK!_

The three girls began laughing, and they flew up into the air, their clothes shredding in the process as black feathered wings sprouting from their backs,

"ISSEI GET BEHIND ME!" Shouted Adrian.

"I just saw boobs!" Squeaked Issei.

"Just SHUT UP and GET THE FUCK BACK!" Katrina yelled, matching Adrian in volume, and she quickly reached back behind her, withdrawing her blades from out of nowhere, shredding her shirt in the process, and her clothes burned away to reveal her spartan armor.

"Oh man! What is going on here?!" Issei asked himself.

"Just serious shit about to go down," said Calvin, and he stood next to Adrian, opposite Katrina.

The three girls then grew EXTREMELY skimpy outfits, covering the more critical parts of their bodies, and they landed back on the ground,

"I still don't see what kind of thrill you three seem to get from transforming like that," said Wesker, sliding a black trench coat over his shirt, "But I guess to each their own." He then looked at Katrina, "So sorry love, I wish things were a bit different, but..." he paused to remove his sunglasses, and as he looked back up, the heroes saw that his eyes were bright red, with black slits for pupils, "...you could say it's just business."

Wesker tossed the glasses towards the four heroes, and right as Adrian caught the glasses, Wesker had already closed the distance, and retrieved them from Adrian with a sharp palm strike to his chest, forcing him back, and barely slamming into Issei. He then turned and delivered a front kick to Calvin, forcing him back, and into the grasp of a lying in wait Belinda, who shot straight up with him, and finally, he stopped when he got to Katrina,

"Nothing personal," and struck Katrina with a speeding elbow, forcing her a few steps away from her friends, and with a smooth glide, Wesker placed the sunglasses back on his face.

Adrian was already dashing back to Wesker until he was grabbed and pinned to a tree by Cindy, her eyes now glowing like embers in a fireplace,

"Okay hot stuff, ready for the fireworks?" She asked, an evil grin spreading on her face as she began to cackle, only for a blur to enter her mouth, and exit the back of her head. She looked down, her eyes no longer firey, but were still wide with horror as she saw that it was Adrians tongue, morphed into an extra long spiked tendril!

Adrian withdrew the tendril, and his tongue returned to normal,

"Don't know about fireworks, but I got just as big of a surprise for you," he said, and he slammed a fist THROUGH her chest, and several tendrils began to encase her body, and soon her body was absorbed into Adrian, shocking everyone close enough to see.

"What...did you do to her?" Yuma asked, frightened. Wesker was staring hard at Adrian,

"The Blacklight Virus," he said, almost sounding jealous. Adrian then grabbed the sides of his head as memories flowed through his head,

 _"So who's our target Lady Raynare?" Asked Cindy. An image of Yuma answered her question, yet she was answering to "Raynare"._ _"Issei Hyoudou is the name of our target," she said, "He has a Sacred Gear in his possession, and it would be best that we dealt with him before he becomes a problem." Wesker then approaches her,_ _"And the others?"_ _"Leave no witnesses," said Raynare, "No one."_

The memory ends as thunder struck overhead, and Belinda crashed in a heap onto the ground, with Calvin smashing his feet into her spine in a massive drop, sending electricity in all directions, knocking back Yuma, Wekser, and even sending Katrina back a bit.

"Gotta love a thunder drop!" Shouted Calvin.

Wesker regained his footing, and brushed dust off his shoulder, until he narrowly avoided Katrinas flaming blades, making him backflip several times until he had rejoined "Yuma" by her side.

"You will pay for your treachery Wesker!" Bellowed Katrina.

"I wouldn't be TOO mad at him. He's just the lackey in this situation," said Adrian, going off the new memories flowing through his head, "the real mastermind would be the Fallen Angel girl, Yuma. Or do you prefer Lady Raynare?" Adrian asked mockingly, to which Raynare was surprised.

"How did you know my-?"

"When someone with the Blacklight Virus absorbs someone or something, they also gain their memories and abilities. A rather...impressive ability if I say so myself," said Wesker, readjusting his sunglasses begrudgingly. Adrian took a careful look at Wesker, and something finally clicked,

"You said your name was Wesker, correct? Would that make you related to an ALBERT Wesker by chance?" Wesker frowned,

"That madman means nothing to me," said Wesker, rage at a slow boil.

"Well, I was going to say, if you were, it shows." Wesker was about to approach Adrian, until Raynare held a hand up, keeping him back,

"You have a lot of nerve Adrian, and I won't doubt your powers, but can you bring someone back from the dead?" Raynare then made a massive red spear of light, twirling it in the air,

"You really think you can kill us?" Asked Adrian, giving Raynare a disbelieving look.

"Maybe..." she said, and the threw the spear, but Adrian didn't even have to dodge, and that's when he realized that the spear wasn't meant for him, or Calvin, or Katrina.

Adrian turned around just in time to see the spear plunge into Issei's abdomen, and he crumpled to the ground, bleeding. Adrian couldn't hear anything at that moment, not Calvin shouting at Issei, not Katrina giving a battle cry as she swung her blades at Raynare and Wesker, not Raynare giving Wesker the order to retreat, and especially not the sound of Wesker grabbing a small orb, sending a bright light out, blinding Katrina and Calvin, while Adrian had his back turned, staring at the dying Issei.

After the chaos had ended, Adrian finally moved to where Issei now lay, with Calvin and Katrina standing on either side of him.

"He may have been a perverted buffoon, but he didn't deserve to die like this," said Katrina.

"If only there was a way to bring him back to life," said Calvin, giving Issei a sympathetic look. Adrian was quiet for a moment,

"...It's my fault he's dead," he finally said, "I knew it was a trap yet I still wanted to spring it, and because of that Issei paid the price for it. I wish it had been me, I wish...!" Adrian froze, "I wish!" He withdrew the flyer from his jacket pocket, "'Your wish shall be granted,'" he reread. He looked to his two friends,

"You really think that slip of paper will bring Issei back?" Asked Calvin.

"Only one way to find out," said Adrian.

"Do it," said Katrina. Adrian then held up the flyer,

"I wish for Issei Hyoudou to be brought back to life!" At first nothing happened, but the rune on the flyer glowed bright red, and flew off, growing in size and landing on the ground next to them.

"Holy..." Calvin couldn't even finish his curse as Rias Gremory rose from the rune, with all her red haired glory.

"I have come...you are the ones that summoned me, are you not?" Adrian stepped forward,

"We are. Can you bring our friend back?" He asked.

"I can, but I will need something in return," said Rias, and both Calvin and Katrina joined Adrian,

"Whatever it takes," said Calvin.

"Bring him back and we shall repay you, one way or another," said Katrina. Rias smiled,

"Then all of you should join hands," Adrian took Rias' right hand, Katrina took his, followed by Calvin taking hers, until all of them had formed a circle around Issei.

A moment passed, then two, and once the tension seemed to have reached the tipping point, a flow of energy flowed through the three, making them kneel, but not break the circle,

"From this moment forward..."

 _It feels like I'm falling!_ Thought Adrian.

"...you will live your lives for my sake," finished Rias.

The three then began to fall into a black abyss, all of them screamig as they fell, and none of them hit the bottom...

Adrian woke up with a start, drenched in a cold sweat, checking himself for any evidence of what happened last night. Finding none, he quickly regenerated his clothes, and dashed out of his room to find Calvin and Katrina.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Occult Research Club

Adrian dashed through the mansion, past his father and into the basement,

"GUYS! ARE YOU AL-!" He stopped mid sentence upon reaching the basement, "Uh...is this a bad time?"

Both Calvin and Katrina were just waking up...rubbing their heads...in the same bed...apparently nude. Calvin soon realized how the situation looked, and comically covered his chest with the blanket, with Katrina not only NOT covering herself, but also giving Calvin a raised eyebrow,

"...We didn't...did we?" Asked Calvin nervously. Katrina wore a look of confusion, wondering if they DID do it, and she threw the blanket off herself, keeping Calvin covered, and reached down between her legs, making Calvins eyes grow wide like saucers, and Adrian to look away out of respect. After a moment of digging, she finally withdrew her fingers,

"No, we didn't do it, my heyman is still intact." Calvin laid down on the bed, a sigh of relief escaping his lungs, to which Katrina gave him a glare, and backhanded his forehead as she stood up to get dressed, "I hope YOU at least saw something you liked," said Katrina to Adrian, not even turning to him as she slid panties on herself.

"I...think you're beautiful, if that's what you're looking for," said Adrian. Calvin then gave Adrian a betrayed look, while Adrian shrugged his shoulders at him, and quickly shook his head, "Wait a minute, what am I doing, we got to see if Issei has been brought back to life!" That got the two of them awake, and they quickly dressed in their school uniforms, and dashed out the door.

Once at the school, all three of them began to scout the area, trying to find Issei, until finally, they found him at the foot of the stairs, speaking with Motohama and Matsuda about something, that they weren't believing, amd the three noticed Rias at the top of the stairs above Issei, watching them, and she caught the stare of Adrian and his friends, and made her way up higher till she was no longer visible.

The rest of that day seemed to flow normally, right up until the end, when the three friends decided to meet up on the bridge after school,

"Either of you guys feeling a bit...off today? Or is it just me?"

"My eyes seem to be more sensitive to light than before," said Katrina, and now that he thought about it, Adrian noticed his senses were acting a little different as well. The three then noticed that Issei was running up to them, trying to catch his breath.

"Guys! I think something freaky is going on! The light is bugging my eyes, my hearing is going farther than before, and I mean REALLY far, and no one remembers Yuma at all!"

"Who else knew her?" Adrian asked.

"I introduced her to Matsuda and Motohama," said Issei.

"Why the fuck would you introduce her to those two bastards?" Asked Katrina, bringing a palm to her face.

"I wanted to see the look on their faces," said Issei with a grin. The three glared at Issei, and Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Well I think we should go back to the fountain. We may be able to get more answers from there." After a brief mutual agreement, Adrian fired up his motorcycle, Katrina climbed on the back, and Issei was stuffed into the sidecar.

"Why do I have to be in the sidecar?" Whined Issei.

"Would you rather walk like Calvin?" Asked Katrina, and Issei kept his mouth shut, and the bike sped off, while Calvin dashed up a telephone pole, and began to slide along the power lines, sending electrical currents off the sides, and soon the four had returned to the fountain, with Adrian beating Calvin there.

"What kept ya?" Adrian quietly teased Calvin, who simply flipped the bird discretely.

"So why did we come here again?" Asked Issei, who was wondering how Calvin met up with them so fast.

"We're trying to see if we can get any clues as to what happened last night," said Katrina, still not too fond of the pervert.

"So Issei, what do you remember about last night?" Asked Calvin.

"I remember coming here...and...I SAW BOOBIES!" He shouted, stars forming in his eyes, "My virgin eyes have finally ascended! And now I'm just a few steps short of not being a virgin loser anymore!"

"...With that mindset, you will FOREVER be a loser and a virgin," said Adrian, "Now, we just got to find some clues or something."

WHOOSH!

"Uh, Adrian? Does THAT count as a clue?" The heroes turn around to see two figures,

"I would say good to see you again, but that would be a lie," said Belinda, looking the same as she did the night before, only now she had black streaks going down her face, as if she had been crying recently, and she is now joined by a man in a trench coat and hat,

"These are the four?" Asked the man, who glared at them.

"Yes...and that one should be dead!" Squeaked Belinda, pointing at Issei, who Adrian and company kept behind them.

"You want him, you're going to have to go through us first," said Adrian, forming a massive blade with his right arm, while Katrina already had her blades out, with no time to bring forth her spartan armor, and Calvin summoned electricity in the palms of his hands.

With zero warning, a spear of light drove through Adrians abdomen, burning him from the inside out. With a hiss, Adrian grabbed the seemimgly blazing rod with one hand, holding it steady, and slammed his other hand, in the form of a hammer fist, straight down on it, shattering the spear into a million pieces.

"Impressive...it would seem Wesker wasn't exaggerating when he said you were strong," said the man, "But I'm afraid the light in that spear is a little too much for your devil DNA." Calvin and Katrina shared confused looks with Adrian,

"Devil DNA?" Asked Calvin, "Man what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Screeched Belinda, "Why do you think your friend isn't regenerating?" All eyes were now on Adrian, and sure enough, the hole in Adrians stomach was still there.

"Hmm...you guys think that Rias may have something to do with this?" Asked Adrian, showing little concern for his wound.

"Rias...Rias Gremory?" Asked the man, his expression turning to one of surprise,

"It doesn't matter to me if you belong to her or not! You will pay for what you did to my Cindy!" Screamed Belinda, and she dived right for Adrian, who casually caught her by the throat with his left hand, and with his blade arm, brought it straight up the middle of her body, right to where her neck connects to her body, and slammed the blade back down, opening her, and quickly absorbing her, leaving no trace of her. Adrian then clutched his head as the memories flooded in, and he saw glimpses of Cindy and Belinda...engaged...intimately...but then something got Adrians attention, an image of Raynare, speaking with a man in a white hood, similar to his own...

The memory ends, and Adrian begins to heal, surprising the man even further,

"Well, it seems Rias has made a decent pick for her house, but let's see if you can survive this!" He brought up his hands, and both Adrian and Issei were trapped inside of a prism of light, with him inside. Katrina and Calvin quickly tried to punch and smash the prism, but to no avail. The man forms a pair of light spears and charged at Adrian, who crossed his arms in front of himself and spawned a shield, blocking the mans attacks.

Calvin and Katrina were still trying to break into the prism, but were not having any luck, until Calvin got an idea, and pulled Katrina a good enough distance away from the prism,

"Throw me at the thing!" He said to Katrina, and she looked at him in disbelief,

"What good will that do?!" She asked, to which Calvin shouted,

"JUST THROW ME!!" She shrugged her shoulders, they grabbed each others forearms, and she spun once, twice, and the third time she threw him full strength at the prism. Mid flight Calvin aimed his feet at the prism, charging a Thunder Drop, and right as he hit the prism, he extended his legs, unleashing a fully charged Thunder Drop to the side of the prism, shattering it right as the man broke through Adrians shield, stabbing him with both spears through the abdomen, and shoving him back with both spears in him.

Adrian shattered both spears like he did with the first, and again, he couldn't regenerate. But instead of falling to the ground, he shoulder tackled the man to the ground, turned his own arms into a black muscular form, and began to pummel him.

Mid beating the man made another spear, and as it was created, it pierced Adrian through the heart. That made Adrian stop, and the man kicked him off, yet the Blacklight Virus Wielder landed on his feet. The man was just getting more frustrated as now Calvin began sending missiles of electricity at him, while Katrina was swinging her blades, ripping up the concrete, forcing him to take flight.

"I've just about had enough of you three!" He bellowed, and created a barrage of light spears, ready to be thrown down. But right as the spears were thrown, a blast of red and black energy flew in from behind the heroes, and destroyed them all with one shot. All eyes turned to the source of the blast, and there stood Rias Gremory, hand glowing red. "I'll teach you to meddle where you don't belong!" Shouted the man, and he threw another barrage of spears, most of which were destroyed by Katrinas blades, but one straggler got through, only to be kicked away by a petite girl in a Kuoh Academy girls uniform. She had white hair with a black cat hair clip, and amber eyes, and a fierce yet calm expression on her face. "I've had enough of all of you!" He dived down, aiming for Rias and her friend, but Adrian leaped in front of them ready to act as a living shield with a spear still in him, and Calvin jumped in front of him, readying a Lightning Vortex, only for lightning that didn't belong to him to rain down from the sky and stop the fallen angel in his tracks. All glance to a dark haired girl with a ponytail, clad in the same uniform as Rias and the short girl, with lightning pulsing in her hand,

"Okay, I am jealous now," said Calvin, crossing his arms and half grinning in admiration. The fallen angel then took a closer look at Rias,

"Wait...you're from House Gremory, aren't you?!" Rias then stepped forward, being careful to avoid the light spear still in Adrians chest,

"I am Rias of House Gremory, and who may you be? Aside from a fallen angel." Adrian, Katrina, Calvin and Issei looked around, wondering how everything calmed down so quick.

"My name is Dohnaseek, and I had no knowledge that these four were a part of your House," he blatantly lied, and the four newest members of House Gremory caught on quick, and shouted in unison,

"BULLSHIT!" Issei then forced himself to the front of the group,

"You already mentioned Rias making a decent pick with Adrian, so you knew about both her AND us!"

"Not only that but your name in itself sounds made up. Is that really your name or are you just fucking with us?" Dohnaseek glared at the conduit,

"I'm not going to waste time arguing with lower class devils such as yourself," he snapped, only for his eyes to widen and barely dodge a soaring light spear, which collided with the fountain, destroying it in a massive explosion, making water fall like rain. Iseei was then distracted as all the girls white tee shirts (save for Katrinas black shirt) instantly became see through, yet everyone else was more focused on where the light spear came from.

They only saw Adrian, who was casually picking at his fingernails, inspecting them, and the light spear lodged in his chest is now gone. Adrian then noticed all eyes were on him,

"I'm sorry, I just heard the phrase 'lower class' and felt like throwing something at a shithead," he said bluntly. Dohnaseek then took off into the air, and called out to the group,

"I will leave you with this, I pray we never cross paths again!"

"Better fucking hope we don't!" Called Adrian, and the fallen angel flew away, dissappearing into the night sky, "And good riddance!" He shouted, and once he was sure the fallen angel was gone, he fell back onto the ground, coughing up blood and spraying it on himself.

"Why the fuck am I not regenerating?!" He screamed at himself, and Rias approached the downed Adrian as Calvin and Katrina tried to help him up,

"Light weapons, including the spears that entered your body, are like poison to us devils. But for now, you need to get some rest so you can be healed properly." Before Adrian could argue, the pain became too much, and he passed out.

Adrian scrunched up his eyes as he slowly woke up in his own bed, feeling surprisingly well rested, and the holes in his body had healed,

 _Took long enough,_ he thought, but as more and more of his senses returned, he realized he was naked, and he knew full well he was wearing clothes before passing out. He then turned to his left, and GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! Rias Gremory was asleep, naked and cuddled up to him, in his bed!

Deciding not to panic or freak out, he slowly slid out from under her arm and out of bed, regenerating his clothes once again, only to hear a soft groan coming from the bed,

"Good morning Adrian," she said, stretching out, and Adrian looked away out of respect,

"Okay, I'm not complaining because you are beautiful, but WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Rias giggled,

"I think it's about time we were formally introduced, my name is Rias Gremory, and I am a devil."

"Adrian Michaels, and no disrespect but I already knew your name, and I already figured out the devil part...or at least the nonhuman part," said Adrian. Rias became curious,

"How did you know?"

"Call it a sixth sense, " said Adrian. Rias smiled mischievously,

"Did you know that I am also your master?" Asked Rias, to which Adrian simply stared,

"No...that fact has eluded me," he mumbled.

"Adrian! You awake yet?" Adrian briefly panicked as he heard Calvin calling for him.

"Fuck me! If he sees you-!" Began Adrian, but stopping to make sure he wasn't staring at Rias, "-He'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"Well, he shouldn't have much room to talk, considering him and Katrina shared a bed as well as us," she said, and sat up in a seated position on the bed, her leg covering her lower area, yet Adrian continued to not look her way.

"How did you know about that?"

"I arranged for all of you to be brought back here after I turned you all into devils, and we brought you back here again last night after you lost consciousness."

"So you stuck Calvin and Katrina in the same bed together? Why?"

"Were they not already a couple?"

"...No, they weren't," said Adrian, shaking his head. Rias brought a hand to his mouth,

"Oh...well that's a little embarrassing," said Rias. There was a knock on the door, which made Adrian jump, and he quickly dashed to the door so it wouldn't open all the way. The door cracked open and Adrian stuck his head out, seeing Calvin trying to come in,

"Adrian, you feeling better after last night?"

"Uh yeah! Yeah, much better," said Adrian, his nerves getting the best of him.

"...Did Rias heal you up all the way? Or what? What happened?"

"Hey Calvin, is Adrian awake?" Katrina called out.

"Yeah but he's acting weird, so I thought maybe he needs more healing," Calvin called back.

"Adrian is fully healed, but I suppose he's a little embarrassed at how I had to heal him," Rias called out, making Adrian squeeze his eyes closed in irritation. Katrina then made her way to the door, dragging Calvin in with her, and both saw the nude Rias on his bed. They both turned to Adrian, with Katrina folding her arms, and Calvin giving him a raised eyebrow,

"Did you...?" Rias giggled some more as she stood up, and started to get dressed,

"No Calvin, we didn't. The only way I could heal him was direct skin to skin contact for an extended period of time. Plus it was already late at night so I decided to stay, and I can only sleep nude."

"Lucky you," said Calvin to Adrian, who recieved a backhand to the chest from Katrina. Rias now had on her panties, and was in the middle of sliding her bra on when she turned her back to Adrian, revealing the open clasp to her bra,

"Adrian, do you mind?" Adrian gulped at the request, but quickly and gently snapped it together. "Thank you." She soon finished getting dressed, and she turned to the trio, now clad in her Kuoh Academy uniform,

"Once school is over for day, there are some friends you will have to meet, ones that you will be seeing plenty of in the years to come."

*

The four of them decided to walk to school, with Adrian wanting to give Calvin a break from dashing around the city on foot. Everything seemed peaceful once they got to school, however, all hell seemed to break loose as everyone else gawked at the fact that Adrian and Rias were walking through the gate arm in arm.

"So, Rias," Adrian began, "When will we see these friends of yours?"

" I will send for someone to fetch you three and Issei once class is over," she said. She then turned to Adrian, and without even a seconds warning, she planted a kiss on his cheek, making his cheeks flush as she walks away.

"Oh! Adrians got a girlfriend! Adrians got a girlfriend! Adrians got a girlfriend!" Calvin teased, dishing out friendly punches to Adrians arm, who simply pushed Calvin away with a half shove and a smile.

Adrian then turned around and instinctively caught a pair of sucker punches from Matsuda and Motohama, making them both break into a sweat as he turned around and judo flipped them onto the hard ground.

"May I help you? " Adrian asked. Both of them hopped onto their feet, steam practically leaking from their ears,

"How did a guy like you manage to get a total babe like Rias Gremory?!" Matsuda shouted.

"The probability of a guy always wearing a hood and hardly ever showing his face getting someone so sweet is minimal! What is your secret?!" Demanded Motohama. Adrian raised an eyebrow, and removed his hood, revealing short black hair, fierce green eyes, and a scar right under his lower lip and off the side of his chin.

" I don't know what you guys are going on about, but maybe Rias sees something in me, and what makes you guys so sure me and her are a couple?" Both of the perverted buffoons grew even more enraged then before, but that quickly ceased when the bell rang, signalling school would be starting, and all five of them had to make a mad dash for class.

"So, do you guys know how soon Mr. Errand Boy is supposed to be here?" Asked Calvin, slowly growing impatient. Class was now over, and Adrian, Calvin, Katrina, and now Issei were all waiting for the one to come and retrieve them. Adrian used his hunter sense, and sure enough, there was a devil about to enter their classroom, in 3...2...1...

A blonde haired boy their age entered the classroom, gaining the attention of seseveral of the female students, to which Issei wispered mockingly,

"Oh great! It's Prince Golden Nuts!" Katrina furrowed her brow,

"What? Did he do something to you?" Her eyes widened when she thought of what it could be, and grinned, "Or maybe it's just because the girls chasing him aren't chasing him with kendo sticks?" Issei glared at the comment, and Adrian stood up to greet him,

"Hello," greeted the blonde haired boy, "My name is Yuto Kiba." Adrian shook his hand,

"Adrian Michaels, and these are my friends, Calvin Hicks, Katrina Lagos, and Issei Hyoudou. I take it you're the one Rias sent to get us?" Kiba laughed,

"I guess she wasn't kidding when she said you were a bit psychic. Would you four mind following me?" Adrian motioned for the others, and Calvin and Katrina rose from their seats.

"Issei, you better come too," said Adrian. The girls in the room, save for Katrina, gasped,

"Yuto Kiba, Adrian Michaels and Calvin Hicks are leaving with Weasel Boy?!" Said one girl.

"Don't do it! You'll all catch pervert!" called a second.

"You'll lose all your friends and smell like moldy meat!" called a third, at which time Issei had had enough,

"Girls, simmer down! I promise to not drain Kiba of any of his pimp juice." All was silent, until Adrian and Calvin both cracked up laughing, while Katrina gave him a look,

"That didn't sound homosexual at all."

Before long the five students were making their way to a building on the edge of campus,

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club," said Kiba.

Once inside they were greeted with old paintings and statues, being seen by several candles littered about the room. The white haired girl from yesterday was seated on one of the couches, and Issei instantly started to pull Adrian aside,

"Bro! That's Koneko Tojo!" He said in a whisper.

"She is a first year student, and a valued member of the ORC," said Kiba. Adrian then stepped away from Issei, and towards Koneko,

"You were the one that helped us yesterday," said Adrian.

"Yep," she said bluntly.

"Well, on behalf of all my friends, let me say thank you," said Adrian, holding out his hand, which Koneko shook, and then began snacking on a chocolate bar. The group then noticed the sound of rushing water, coming from behind a curtian on the far side of the room.

"Your clothes are ready for you Ms. President," and the four newest members saw the black ponytail girl entering the curtain with a set of folded clothes,

"Ah, thank you Akeno," Rias said from behind the curtain.

"I just heard Rias taking a shower! I already love this place!" Issei said with joy, to which Adrian, Calvin and Katrina glared at him. Those looks turned to surprise for both Adrian and Katrina as Calvin stepped in front of him, readying his hands, and right in front of everyone else in the room, gave Issei an electrified titty twister! And with a yelp from the pervert, he lifted him up off the ground by his nipples, and dropped him onto his rear, leaving him to rub his sore nipples.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Issei!" Said Calvin unamused.

"My my! So these must be the newest recruits," said the black ponytail girl, just entering the room, and apparently liked what she saw from Calvin, "My name is Akeno, and I am the Vice President of the Occult Research Club." She then bowed before them, and Adrian and Katrina follwed suite,

"The pleasure is all ours," said Adrian, elbowing Calvin in the process, and making sure he bowed as well. Adrian, Calvin and even Katrina blushed from Akenos presence, yet Issei tried to crawl away, apparently frightened by her. She simply chuckled,

"Don't worry, I won't bite. And everyone else is really nice," she then got closer to the three, "And to be honest, Rias definitely got some cute ones this time around," she said, looking from Adrian, to Calvin, and finally to Katrina, and one by one all of their blushes deepened. Issei was slowly coming out of his shy state around her, until Rias entered the room,

"My apologies for keeping you all waiting," she said, "and now that everyone is here, I think it is time to get started..." everyone then sat down on the couches around the room, "...Welcome to the Occult Research Club."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but this one I had a hard time writing due to not much action being featured this round. But don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter.

Rias had just welcomed the four to the club, while they all stood and waited to see what happens next.

"Adrian, I do believe you know this already, but are the rest of you aware that we are not the only devils in this room?" Asked Rias, and she then stood up, expanding a pair of devil wings from her back, and soon everyone in the room, except for the newest four, all had devil wings sprouting from their backs. Issei was amazed, while Adrian grew curious, and sprouted devil wings to match the others, and soon Calvin and Katrina joined in, devil wings sprouting as well. Issei tried, but he couldn't get his wings to spread.

"Dammit! Why won't it work?" Issei asked himself.

"It'll come to you eventually Issei," Adrian said reassuringly.

"As you are all now aware, everyone in this room are devils," said Rias, "That man from yesterday, Dohnaseek, he was a-."

"Fallen angel," Katrina interjected. Everyone in the room turned towards her, and even Adrian gave her a raised eyebrow, "I remember you saying that when we faced Raynare and her flunkies." Adrian nodded with a smile,

"Glad you paid attention," said Adrian appreciatively.

"But, how did you know...?" Asked Rias, and now it was Calvins turn,

"Because Adrian killed and absorbed two of them," he said. The room stared at Adrian with wide eyes, and the hooded teenager held his hands up,

"Sad but true," he said, the looks of surprise not leaving the room. He furrowed his brow,

"Did none of you know what we were before having us converted into devils?" He asked the entire room, to which only Akeno answered,

"We know you, Adrian, came from New York, and luckily survived that horrid Blacklight Virus Outbreak," she said matter-of-factly, and turned sorrowful, "It must have been horrible for you." Adrian shook his head, not showing any hurt from her words, for how could she have known that he IS the virus. "We also know that Calvin came from New Marais, after those conduit people sacrificed themselves to beat that really big one. And Katrina, we know you came from Greece after your parents were murdered, and somehow the experience turned you gray. Yet no one seems to know how that happened," finished Akeno, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Katrina pinched the bridge of her nose,

"None of you have a single idea, do you?" She then withdraws her blades, and her clothes burned away, once again revealing her spartan armor, "My STEPFATHER murdered my mother, and I murdered him in return with my blades, but using them had placed a curse on me, making me this way until I kill somebody named Zeus!" Calvin then sent a pulse of electricity through his hands,

"And I didn't get my powers until AFTER the other conduits got killed...and the cruel irony is that the same machine that killed them is what gave me my powers." Adrian then stepped up, forming his signature blade,

"And finally, the virus that destroyed New York, lives in me. Or to be more accurate, I...AM...the Blacklight Virus."

The room was stunned by the series of revelations, and Rias actually dropped into her seat, unsure of what to say. Adrian made his blade dissappear, and Akeno blinked,

"You said you absorbed two fallen angels?"

"That's right."

"Can you show us how that works?"

"Not without killing someone in the room, but I can show you this," Adrian then changed shape, and instead of a white hooded teenager, they were now looking at a brown haired middle aged man in a suit. When he spoke, it wasn't even Adrians voice coming from his mouth,

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you all to Charles MacGuffin, former drug lord turned real estate millionaire. I came to New York initially planning on starting a new trade, but when the Blacklight Virus broke out, he tried to escape. When the time came to do evacuations, MacGuffin was the first in line, little did he know he had already been absorbed by Mr. Michaels. Since then, Adrian turned my life around for the better...you know what I mean." Rias then stood up,

"Can you show us what fallen angels you absorbed?"

"Only if Issei closes his eyes," Adrian said in his own voice, shifting back to normal as well, "because I don't want him gawking at me while I look like them."

"Aw c'mon!" Whined Issei, who quickly kept quiet when Katrina stepped between him and Adrian. He then changed again, this time turning into Cindy Fyre.

"Rias Gremory, meet Cindy Fyre," he then changed again, "and Belinda Winters. The two fallen angels that were just one step below Raynare." Adrian returned to his normal form, speaking in his own voice, "And they, along with a guy named Wesker, tried to kill all four of us, because Issei had a 'Sacred Gear,' and the rest of us were witnesses. Up until last night, where apparently someone told them I was a bigger threat."

"Who said that?" Asked Rias.

"Someone in a white hood, similar to mine," answered Adrian, "beyond that I don't know."

"Uh, guys? Can we backtrack a bit? What's a Sacred Gear?" Asked Issei, looking quite lost.

"Sacred Gears are a unique and intense power found in a rare few individuals. In fact, the only ones who had them before were typically historical figures, so you're kind of a big deal around here Issei," said Akeno.

"The thing is, that power can be so uncontrollable, it can become a threat to the underworld. Now Issei, please hold up your left hand." He then did as he was told, "Now, close your eyes and think about the part of your body you feel is strongest, and focus on that strength."

"Wait, we're doing this now?!" He shouted.

"Issei, wouldn't you like to know how to use your power if you are in a fight with a fallen angel again? Especially if you don't wish to die...again?" Asked Adrian. Issei kept quiet and decided to focus, until he blinked,

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'again?'" Adrian and Rias looked at each other,

"You didn't tell him?" They asked each other. The two blushed at their blunder, and Rias decided to explain to Issei,

"Issei, do you remember when Adrian was handed that flyer? Granting him one wish?" Issei's eyes widened,

"How did you know that?"

"Don't try to make sense of it Issei," said Calvin, trying to keep track of all that was happening,

"The night Raynare, aka Yuma Amano," said Rias, gaining looks of surprise from the four, "decided to kill you, Adrian used his one wish to bring you back to life." Issei slowly stood up, and faced Adrian,

"Is that true?" Adrian took a deep breath, and walked over to the window, staring out, and in his vision, New York was outside, in all its near apocalyptic glory,

"Back in New York...I was responsible for a lot of things...bad things. Lots of bad things...and lots of people got hurt because of me. What happened to you Issei was no exception. I used you to get closer to those fallen angels, you got killed in the process, and it's all my fault. If that wish thing was real, I wanted to make sure there wasn't another person added to that." Adrian turned back around, eyes tearing up, only to see a smiling Issei standing behind him,

"Adrian, you think I died because of you? I wouldn't be here, in this room filled with beautiful girls, WITHOUT you!" Adrian stared for a moment, then slowly started to chuckle, with Issei joining in,

"Issei, you're a perv, but you got a good heart," said Adrian, bringing Issei close for a hug. Rias then approached the two,

"As I was saying," she said with a smile, "All four of you were reborn as honorsry members of House Gremory. Making you all my devil servants." Calvin raised an eyebrow, while Katrina gave an unsure glare, which Rias caught, "And don't worry, I won't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do," she said to the Goddess of War.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Innocence

Upon being told that they are devils servants, Rias then continued,

"Now, your first official jobs as devils is a fairly simple one. Adrian, I want you to fly around the town, and inform me if you see any fallen angel activity, but do not fight them! Devils going out and hunting fallen angels kind of makes us look bad. Issei, you will have flyer duty, then Katrina and Calvin," Rias sat down on the couch across from them, "each of you will take a seat so we can discuss your background, your powers and the like, so we have a better understanding of each other." Exchanging of bows and handshakes commenced, and soon Issei was out posting flyers, Adrian was flying over the town, and Calvin was seated on the couch across from Rias, discussing his past life in New Marais, while Katrina was sested next to him, waiting her turn.

"So water is your main weakness?" Asked Rias, trying to understand Calvins powers better.

"Yeah, I can't fall into a large thing of water, because that can kill me. It'd be like dropping a toaster into a bathtub for me, with me being the toaster."

"And you live with your grandmother?" Asked Rias. Calvin sighed regretfully,

"She doesn't know that I know. But with how her and Francis were arguing that night, it was amazing the neighbors didn't hear it."

"And Katrina, you're all by yourself?" Rias asked, expressing concern.

"I'm staying with Adrian, so is Calvin. Remind me again, why are we doing this?"

"Because, I want to get to know you two more, as well as Adrian, so I can better help you in the future," Rias explained to Katrina. "Now, would you mind telling me more about this 'Kratos' you've mentioned earlier? You said he was a God of War, yet I don't recall any gods with that name in ANY mythology." Katrina smirked with a smug grin,

"He only became the God of War after he killed Ares."

Meanwhile...

Adrian soared the sky, searching for fallen angels, but was instead greeted by a light spear soaring through the air, barely missing his left side as he dodged in the air. He landed on his feet, making a small shockwave, but casually dusted himself off as he looked for the source of the light spear, and found it in the form of a fallen angel woman. She had long blue hair, and an extremely low cut burgundy dress.

"So you are one of the devils that gave Dohnaseek such a hard time," she said. "My name is Kalawarner, and I've been sent to destroy you, and those other three devils. Including the one that should have already been dealt with twice already!"

"I already know your name thanks to Cindy and Belinda, but leave Issei out of this, he did nothing to you, so just leave him be," said Adrian, a warning hidden in his tone of voice.

"Yes I was already told of your ability to devour others, and assume their identities you walking disease-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence as a large blade was aimed right at the tip of her nose, silencing her,

"I will only say this once," said Adrian, no humor, smiles, or even arrogance in his voice, "Leave this town. Never come back. Or I will fucking kill you." Adrian then made his blade dissappear, walked away from her until he sprouted his wings, and dissappeared into the night sky.

Adrian was then back at the ORC, with Katrina and Calvin waiting on the front steps,

"What's up?" Asked Adrian.

"Rias is waiting for you," said Calvin,

"And she told us to start heading home when you got here," said Katrina, "Good luck," she added in a whisper. Both of them began to head home, leaving Adrian with a raised eyebrow. He made his way inside, and saw Rias seated on one of the couches,

"Ah, Adrian, have a seat," she gestured to the couch right across from her, and Adrian seated himself. Rias then poured herself a cup of tea,

"Care for a cup of tea?" She offered, to which Adrian respectfully declined, and Rias set the tea cup on the table, "How was the search for fallen angels?"

"Came across only one, and I made sure not to engage in combat with her, even though she threw a light spear at me, and called me a 'walking disease.'" Rias briefly wore a look of sympathy, and decided to join Adrian on the couch he was seated on,

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Adrian scoffed,

"Not tea." Adrian saw the brief hurt on Rias, and apologized, "Forgive me, when Kalawarner, the fallen angel, called me that it reminded me of New York a little bit." Rias then straightened herself out,

"Why don't you tell me more about New York?" Adrian sighed, and slowly began,

"It all began with Gentek. They made the virus, and one of their scientists, Alex Mercer, decided to unleash it, in the process creating a horde of monsters, including myself. There was some sort of conspiracy behind it, and it makes my head spin when I try to piece it all together. But in the end, it came down to me, and a soldier named James Heller, to stop and kill Mercer. Heller absorbed him, and got the information he needed to find his daughter, whose location only Mercer knew. And once he got what he wanted, he left me to clear the city alone."

"Not very nice of him," commented Rias.

"Then the military came into the picture, and luckily they cleared out what was left of the virus without resorting to nuclear deterrents. But, in the eye of the public, I was still an enemy. So I had no choice but to run away, bringing my parents with me, absorbing Charles MacGuffin so we COULD escape, and finally came to Kuoh Town, to lie low, and hopefully start anew. And here we are now."

"You were forced to leave your home...because of what you are," said Rias, understanding.

"Yes, but WHAT we are doesn't determine WHO we are," said Adrian, speaking from experience. Rias smiled, and began to lean in close...both of them closing their eyes as their lips were about to touch...

"Hey guys I'm ba-OH SHIT! I am so sorry, I-I d-d-didn't mean to barge in and ruin a moment!" Issei stammered as he strode into the room without knocking, making a vein pop in Adrians head, and Rias to blush from embarrassment. She then spoke to Adrian in a hushed tone,

"Maybe some other time," and planted a quick kiss on Adrians cheek. He then stood up with a smile to her, but as soon as he turned to Issei, his smile turned to a glare, and with a combination of hand gestures and lip movements, sent a silent but clear message to Issei,

 _I. Will. Kick. Your. ASS!_

Issei gulped the second Adrian finished, signaling that he understood the message, and Adrian walked out, blowing a quick kiss to Rias as he went.

Adrian had finally made it back to his home, kicking a stone in the process, unintentionally flipping a car in the process, yet he didn't care due to a rotten attitude,

"Spikey haired cock blocking motherfucker!" He grumbled under his breath.

"Whoa whoa easy there Adrian!" Said Calvin, standing in the doorway as Adrian climbed the front steps, "Did something happen at the ORC?" Adrian stopped and looked at Calvin confused,

"The what?"

"The Occult Research Club. Did something happen?"

"Oh! Nah, just got cock blocked by the guy whose life I saved," said Adrian, adding a raspberry on the end of his sentence. Calvin straightened himself out, surprised,

"Issei cock blocked you?"

"Yep." Calvin paused, and busted up laughing, making Adrian pop a vein once again, and Katrina was now approaching the two at the door,

"You're back already?" Asked Katrina, "What did you and Rias talk about? And why is Calvin laughing?" Adrians only response was to give Calvin a straight punch to the nose.

"Ow...SHIT!" Yelped Calvin, clutching his nose, until Adrian whirled around, his hunter sense spiking as he felt two presences, one was a fallen angel, and the other...

"Issei!" Adrian sprouted his wings, and leapt into the air, flying as fast as he could, with both Calvin and Katrina not far behind.

Soon they found Issei, and the same fallen angel Adrian had encountered before, and as soon as his feet touched the ground between her and Issei, Adrian called out to her.

"Kalawarner! I already gave you a chance to leave this town so you could live! Is this your way of telling me you chose to blow it?!" She simply laughed at him,

"Do you really believe that I would simply obey an order from a lower class devil such as yourself?" Katrina and Calvin soon joined Adrian, and the lastly mentioned had wiped away blood that was slowly leaking from his nose.

"Who the fuck you calling lower class, bitch?" Asked Calvin, readying his hands with electricity.

"And anyone who disrespects our friend will pay for it," said Katrina, readying her blades.

"Alright," began Adrian, readying his arms as they turned black and well defined, "Katrina, you try and nab her with your blades while she's in the air. Calvin, if she starts to get too far, turn her ass into ash. If she gets too close for comfort I will take her on!" His plan was immediately destroyed when they all saw Issei running past them and towards Kalawarner. "Waitaminutewhatthefuck! Get back here Iseei, you idiot!" Shouted Adrian, trying to grab him by the back of his shirt, but was too late.

"FOCUS!!" Issei shouted, apparently to himself, a small gauntlet appearing on his left wrist, red in color with yellow spikes and a green gem on the back. A flash of green energy exploded from him, catching Kalawarner in the blast, sending her back and shredding her clothes into oblivion. Adrian, Calvin and Katrina all seemed to have the same thought in mind, and each spoke a part, together forming a sentence. Starting with Adrian, with Calvin adding to it, and finished by Katrina,

"What...?"

"The fuck...?"

"Was that...?"

"You know what?!" Yelled Kalawarner, clearly both frightened and embarrassed, "I don't have time for this! Someone else will take care of all of you!" And she flew off with a huff, leaving behind a heaving Issei, who had now FINALLY sprouted his wings, and a very confused Calvin, Katrina and Adrian.

"Congratulations Issei, you've unlocked your Sacred Gear!" Said Rias, inspecting Issei's new gauntlet. Adrian and company decided to rush Issei back to the ORC, for Rias to give Issei's gauntlet a good look over. "Now that the power has been activated, all you need to do is decide when to turn it on or off." Issei then concentrated, and his gauntlet dissappeared in a flash of green light,

"Whew! I was worried for a second, that would really slow me down in my alone time." Adrian, without even looking in Issei's general direction, brought a palm to his face, while Calvin cracked up laughing, and Katrina shot Issei a look of disgust,

"COULD YOU NOT?!!" She bellowed. Issei shrunk in his seat, and Rias continued,

"Now I should mention, not only do the fallen angels know you're still alive, but now they know you've been reborn as a devil, which will make things a bit more complicated around here."

"I'm sorry Rias," said Issei.

"I know you encountered her by accident, but don't let the power of the Sacred Gear get to your head and try fighting them alone. Understand?" Issei stood up and bowed to her,

"Yes Rias."

-The Following Morning-

Adrian slammed the button down on his blaring alarm clock, and decided to sneak out without waking anyone else in the mansion, enjoying an early morning walk, letting the crisp air fill his lungs, and briefly closed his eyes, until he heard a cry of surprise, and a small crash. Adrian opened his eyes and turned to the sound of distress, only to see a girl, about a head shorter than him, dressed like a nun, underwear exposed and trying to pick herself up off the ground. She had fair skin, gentle green eyes, long gold hair, and a deep blush when she saw Adrian rushing to help her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little klutzy is all." The wind then picked up, and the veil on her outfit began to blow away, until Adrian caught it with one swipe at the air.

"Here you go, Miss...?"

"Asia Argento," she said politely, accepting the veil, "Thank you for getting this back for me."

"Anytime. Was there a place you needed to go?" Asked Adrian, gesturing to the brown suitcase Asia was lugging with her.

"Why yes actually, I was trying to find my way to the church here in town, but I seem to have lost my way," she said shyly, poking her index fingers together, "I've just recently been assigned there." Adrian nodded,

"That explains the outfit. Congratulations," Adrian said with a smile. Asia smiles back,

"I'm glad I've met someone as kind as you. I guess someone up there is watching out for me."

"Yeah..." Adrian said, slowly turning a sad gaze downward, "Maybe..."

"Oh! Hold on a second!" Said Asia, and dashed across the street, running to a small boy who had scraped his knee. He followed, until he saw her place both of her hands on the knee, and a green glow appeared, healing the knee as if nothing happened. The boy then ran along, and Asia turned back to Adrian,

"Sorry about that. Shall we continue?" Adrian obliged, and after some more time walking, Adrian brought up the question,

"So...this may be a crazy question, but...are you an angel?" Asia giggled,

"No, but I'm guessing you're wondering about what I did back there?"

"Trust me, it's not the craziest thing I've seen. But it was nice of you to heal the boy."

"Thanks. I consider it to be a blessing. It's truly wonderful..." she trailed off, a hint of hurt in her voice that Adrian caught, but they couldn't dwell on it for long,

"There's the church!" He looked up, seeing a lone church on top of a large hill, and the feeling made his skin crawl, and his heart beat like a speeding freight train. "Let me thank you properly..." She then turned to face Adrian, "Would it be a problem for you to come inside with me?" Adrian cringed internally,

"I...am afriad so. There was some things that I needed to do today..."

"Okay. Well it was really nice of you to help me find my way."

"It was a pleasure," said Adrian, tipping an imaginary hat towards her. She giggled once again,

"Meeting you here was a blessing. One I'm sure I won't forget, and I hope we see each other again soon. Oh! I never got your name," said Asia, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Adrian Michaels," he said, holding a hand out for her to shake, which she accepted.

"If you're ever in the neighborhood, feel free to come by the church, it's where I am most of the time." Adrian felt a heartstring pull,

"I'll try to visit whenever I can," he said with a smile. He then watches as Asia walks on to the church, waving as she leaves,

"Goodbye!" She calls out, and soon she was out of sight. Adrian sighed with morose.

"I'm sorry Asia, but it'd be for the best if we didn't see each other again," Adrian said to himself.

"I'd have to agree with you to an extent," said a voice behind Adrian, "I mean, I was worried I'd have to cut between a nun and a devil." Adrian turned on a dime, and saw a guy his age with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a forest green trench coat over a navy blue muscle shirt, a brown leather holster wrapped around his torso carrying a black gun, blue jeans, brown boots, and a pair of swords across his back. One seemed to be made of pure metal, with a horned skull where the blade meets the hilt, and the other sword had a long silver blade, and a green hilt with a...gear shift built in?

"And who the hell are you?" Adrian asked, prepared for a fight at a moments notice, but the man just sported a cocky grin,

"Damon," he answered, "Descendant of Sparda, grandson of Virgil, son of Nero, and ass kicker of devils."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Devil Virus vs. Devil Hunter

"First off, I don't think that long of an introduction was needed. Second, I've never even heard of any of them," Adrian said bluntly to this new 'Damon' character, "and third, if you're looking for a fight, then feel free to find a spot with no people and I'll beat you stupid." Damon gestured around himself,

"There's no one here, so why not now?" Then, quick as a flash, he drew his gun, and began to open fire at Adrian, but be already ran out of the way, ran up behind Damon, and jumped up at full strength, making the buildings seem like ants as Adrian quickly scanned the ground for a safe place to fight while Damon kept elbowing him in the head, and he quickly found one, and threw Damon in that general direction. He then dove after him, and the 'Descendant of Sparda' opened fire once again, missing almost every shot, except for one, nailing Adrian in his right shoulder, but Adrian was already close enough to spear Damon, down and through the roof of an old empty warehouse, exactly where Adrian wanted them to be. Both of them crashed and rolled on the concrete floor, separating them from each other. Adrian was the first on his feet, still clutching his shoulder, and quickly found out it wasn't healing. Worse still, it was slowly turning black.

"What the fuck...?!"

"You like it?" Asked Damon, rising to his feet, and raising his gun as he spoke, "Black Dahlia here was made to encase the rounds in slow burning black fire once they've been shot. Not enough to kill, but just enough to wear devils dow-!" He stopped speaking when he saw a bullet slide on the ground in front of him. As he looked up, he was greeted with a fist to the face from Adrian, specifically a hammer fist! Damon smashed into the far wall, dazed, leaving a good sized dent in said wall, and barely looked up to see Adrian, fist reverting to normal, and shoulder healing fairly quick.

"Be glad I can heal, or I'd have to take you a bit more seriously," said Adrian with a cocky grin to match Damons. Damon simply grinned back, and pulled himself out of the wall.

"You're stronger than you look, but I've dealt with Devils that would leave you pissing in your boots at the very mention of them," said Damon, reaching for his green hilted sword. Once he had his hand on the grip, he used his index finger to turn the gearshift, and the sword roared like it had an actual engine in it! He then withdrew the sword, and to Adrians ever growing surprise and curiosity, the blade had turned a dull green, and was beginning to smoke! "What's your name?" Asked Damon.

"Adrian Michaels," answered Adrian.

"Well then, Adrian Michaels, meet the Green Knight!" Damon then dashed for Adrian, but when Damon swung his sword, it only connected to Adrians blade, who formed it in a heartbeat. Damon raised an eyebrow,

"I guess you got more than just one trick up your sleeve."

"You have no idea," said Adrian, and he kicked Damon back, and the two began to fight in a flurry of blades, striking at each other just in time to connect with the others blade. Damon kept revving the Green Knight, trying to keep it at full strength, while Adrian kept making sure the blade did not touch him, unsure of what effect the sword would have on him. Damon swung left, then right, while Adrian kicked him back on the chest, and attempted to lunge at him, only for Damon to grab the blade with his bare hand, and try to swing his sword downward in an overhead strike, only for Adrians free arm to morph into a shield, and block the blade. Adrian then aimed for a headbutt, connecting with Damons forehead, but was hit with a headbutt in return, breaking the lockup between them, and sending him rolling backwards on the floor. Adrian then rolled into a crouch, and looked up in time to see Damon swinging the sword downward in an overhead strike. Adrian then focused his body, encasing him in a hard shell-like armor, and caught Damons sword. Adrian then brought his blade across Damons chest as the Devil Hunter jumped back, leaving only a deep cut. Damon looked down at the wound, then back up at Adrian with a wicked grin, and dashed once again, swinging his sword and dodging/parrying Adrians blade, while the latter did the same, neither one truly getting an edge. Adrian then kicked back Damon, who was now laughing, and putting away the Green Knight.

"You're fucked now amigo!" He shouted, and reached for his other sword with the horned skull hilt.

"So what goofy named weapon is this? 'Skull Fucker?'" Adrian asked sarcastically. For the first time since their conflict, Damon frowned.

"This...'Skull Fucker'...was a gift from my great uncle...Dante..." he smiled sadly to himself, "It was his parting gift."

Adrian straightened up, understanding clearly, and let Damon continue,

"When my uncle Credo came back from the dead, my dad, Nero, and great uncle, Dante, teamed up to try and stop him. Problem is, Dante was already getting old, and Credo sliced off my dads Devil Bringer arm. So I was the only one left to defeat him. But even then I couldn't do it alone, so Dante gave me his sword, and doing so gave me the power to unleash my inner devil," he then bore a cocky grin, "the power I intend to unleash ON YOU!" He withdrew the sword, and a red energy flowed from the blade, and at the same time, Damon either changed shape, or was encased in armor, Adrian couldn't tell. But what he COULD tell was that now Damon no longer looked human, bearing the spikey green armor, his face no longer being visible, and a massive red spirit shadowing him, almost identical to Damon, but his armor was just as red as his spiritual self.

Adrian was at a loss for words,

"Holy Shit...!"

"You see now Adrian? You already lost this fight before it began! But I must give you credit, it takes a lot to make me bring out the devil in me!" Damon then charged Adrian after his rant, and Adrian tried to block, but Damon was too fast, slicing at Adrians armor like a hot knife through butter!

Adrian could not only fail to keep up, but his armor was beginning to crack, and before long,

K-RRRUNCH!!

The armor fell apart, leaving Adrian in a bloody vulnerable heap. Damon then stood over him, the Skull Sword raised,

"One more strike from Rebellion aught to do the trick!" Adrian raised his left arm in an attempt to block, but he knew that wouldn't do anything, so he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. Damon brought the sword down...

CLANG!!! Adrian cracked an eye, seeing a bright red light encasing his forearm, and blocking a stunned Damons sword,

"HUH?!!" A deep voice rang out from all around the two,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ It bellowed, and Adrian then began to grow stronger, his wounds healing faster, and Damon was beginning to grow weaker, his armor beginning to fade,

"What the fuck IS this?!" He cried, and Adrian stood up, turning his block into a grab of the sword,

"This is you losing the fight," said Adrian. He then tore the sword from Damons grip, making him lean forward, and when the opportunity present, he snatched the Green Knight off his back as well, and followed with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head of Damon, sending him flying to the back wall, and threw the Green Knight and Rebellion after him. As Damon smashed into the wall, both swords plunged into his chest, making him squirm, until he finally slumped, from Adrians point of view, dead.

Adrian took a deep breath, and looked down at his left arm, seeing the red light fade, and in its place was a silver gauntlet, encasing his entire forearm. It was silver in color, lined with black curved spikes, and complete with two red gemstones, one on the back of his hand, and a second on the palm.

"That is interesting," Adrian breathed, "Had it not been for you, I'd be chopped liver by now," he said to gauntlet. "I better get to the ORC and tell Rias," he said to himself. He then looked up at Damons lifeless body, blood dripping down from his head where he was kicked, and gushing down the swords impaling his body. "Oh, don't get up," he said with a clear distaste, "I'll let myself out." He then sprouted his devil wings, turned his back on Damon, crouched down, letting the biomass fuel his legs as his wings flared up, and using all four appendages, skyrocketed himself up and out of sight.

Once he was gone, Damon lifted his bloodied head,

"'ORC' huh?" He wheezed, "Guess that and Rias are as good a clue as any."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Evil Pieces

"Incredible!" Rias exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it!" She and Akeno were carefully examining the gauntlet on Adrians forearm, the term "fascinated" being an understatement.

"Well as cool as it looks, would someone mind telling me what it is?" Asked Adrian, more than a little curious.

"Well, it's obviously a Sacred Gear," said Akeno, "But what's odd is that we've never heard of a Sacred Gear with this description. And it's ability to devour the power of others? Adding to your own? It's unheard of!"

"Which is why we're curious," said Rias, "Because Sacred Gears have a habit of taxing their users each time they use their powers." Adrian looked up at Rias once again,

"And that's another thing, I thought only humans could get Sacred Gears? And I was never really a human being, therefore I shouldn't have this." Rias sat in her chair, truly stumped,

"Adrian, I really have no idea. But it is worth investigating. Also, you must never go near the church again. For us devils, the church is enemy territory. Setting foot there for any reason would cause problems for both angels and devils. Surely something inside of you was telling you to keep away." Adrian thought back to when he was walking Asia to the church, and the feeling that made his skin crawl.

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

"That was your devil instinct," explained Rias, "It was alerting you of the danger inside that church. A devil and someone from the church being in close proximity to each other is risky. What's worse, some of the exorcists affiliated with the church use Sacred Gears."

"Exorcists?" Adrian looked down at the floor in thought,

 _Could this mean...Asia is a...? No. She was far too kind to do such a thing._

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"If a devil is purged, it is complete annihilation. They can feel nothing, are gone forever, and no coming back from that! Do you understand?" Adrian was silent after Rias' outburst,

"Understood." Rias took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be more careful, that's all."

Time passed, and Adrian was sitting on the front steps to the ORC, keeping to himself, an image of Asia flashing before his eyes, and Adrian let out a sad sigh,

"Guess now I really won't be able to keep that promise," he said to himself. He heard a whistle, and saw Calvin and Katrina heading up the stairs to him, carrying a set of sodas.

"Heard Rias was a bit pissed off with you. Thought we'd bring a little something to lighten your mood," said Calvin, handing him one.

"Thanks," said Adrian, cracking it open.

"She's not pissed off," said Katrina, "she just wants to make sure you don't get hurt or killed. She cares for you, just like we care for you," she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hell, if you two didn't have feelings for each other, I would have gone out with you already." This got both Adrians and Calvins attention,

"Say what now?"

"What? You're a good looking, even tempered guy who respects women, has a big heart for people even when they might not deserve it, and willing to do what you can to help them, what's to hate?" She then noticed Calvins look of betrayal, and she raised an eyebrow, "You keep blowing your chances, so I don't want to hear it."

"What chances did you give me?" Asked Calvin, wanting to know.

"Well, you wake up next to me in bed, both of us are naked, and you sigh in relief when I say I'm still a virgin. Most likely because of me being ash grey or because of my violent tendencies." She then stood up, back turned on both Adrian and Calvin, and the Conduit stood up, turning the Goddess of War right around,

"I didn't sigh in relief because of NOT sleeping with you. I sighed in relief because I thought we did and completely forgot about it!" Katrinas expression changed, "If we did do it, I would like to remember it! Because you're a beautiful, strong willed and spirited girl, and I'm only half sure that this is the right phrase but you're a loaded pistol...and I like it!" All was silent after Calvins confession, and Katrina could only look at the ground,

"So you like me that much?"

"To be honest I really do," said Calvin, nodding his head. Katrina paused, then folded her arms in front of herself,

"Then kiss me," she ordered, "Prove you really like me as much as you say." Calvin turned to Adrian, then back to Katrina,

"Right here right now?" Katrina grabbed two handfuls of Calvins shirt and yanked him close, and Adrian could no longer see their faces, so he walked to the side of them, and saw the two in a deep lip lock, with Calvins eyes wide open in shock. He looked over to Adrian, who made a gesture from his eyes to Katrina, mouthing while he does so,

 _Eyes on her, stupid!_ Calvin didn't need to be told twice, and returned Katrinas kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrian then tried to sneak off, until...

"Awe that's so cute!" Adrian jumped at the voice coming from out of nowhere, while Calvin and Katrina parted, both of them wiping their mouths clean with the back of their arm and hand respectively. The three saw Akeno standing not too far from them. "I always thought you two would make an adorable couple!"

"What are you four still doing here?" Asked Rias, coming down the stairs, "I thought you all went home already."

"We just got a message from the archduke," informed Akeno, "There's a stray devil causing trouble nearby, and it sounded urgent." Calvin and Katrina looked to each other, smiled, and turned back to Akeno and Rias,

"I've been waiting for a good brawl for a while," said Calvin.

"I wouldn't be able to call myself the Goddess of War if I sat out of a fight," said Katrina, releasing her blades, and her spartan armor flaming to life. Adrian simply smiled,

 _This should be interesting_ , he thought to himself.

Some time later...

"So let me get this straight, these stray devils start off like us servants, but then they kill off their masters to gain their freedom, and become official strays?" Asked Issei, joining the rest of the Occult Research Club outside of an abandoned house.

"They don't always kill their master, but close enough," said Adrian.

"According to reports," began Akeno, "This particular devil has been luring people into this house right here...and eating them."

"Yeesh! And I thought what Adrian does was horrifying," commented Calvin, "No offense man," he quickly added when he got Adrians glare.

"The job is simple," stated Akeno, "We go in, find the beast and kill it."

"Sounds like fun," said Katrina, cracking her knuckles. Calvin and Adrian then landed a double kick on the front door, busting it down, and allowed everyone to enter.

"Now remember, these monsters are truly evil. They care for nothing except their own selfish desires, and that always ends in ugliness," said Kiba with a frown.

"You don't sound like you're joking," said Issei nervously.

"Adrian, Calvin, Katrina and Issei," Rias called out, all four lined up in front of her,

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are any of you familiar with the game of chess?" Adrian made a so-so gesture, while the others answered, starting with Calvin,

"I never was a fan of it."

"And I totally suck at it," said Issei.

"I won a chess championship at my middle school once, but what has that got to do with what we are going to do?" Asked Katrina. Rias cleared her throat to better explain,

"As the master, I'm the king piece. My empress is my queen, my cavalier, the knight, my tank, the rook, and finally my foot soldiers, the pawns. Devils with titles of nobility grant each piece to their servants. These pieces in question are called Evil Pieces."

"Not sure if I like the 'Evil' part of that," said Katrina, keeping her guard up.

"I want you four to simply watch and learn. Pay close attention to my other servants as they do battle here tonight," said Rias.

"It's here!" Koneko stated, and everyone got in a fighting stance.

"My, my," said a feminine voice, "I wonder what that foul fecal smell is. But something also smells quite delicious. I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter."

"I see big boobies!" Issei squeaked, earning a smack to the back of the head from Adrian as the stray devil made her appearance. She had long raven black hair, fair skin, and topless, breasts on full display, while her lower half was still hidden in the shadows.

"Viser you wretch!" Shouted Rias, "You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great marquee of Gremory, begone or meet your death!"

"Can it, you little slut!" Shouted Viser, which made Adrian clench his fist, "You always had it in for me! You're just jealous that you'll never have breasts as luscious as these!" She began to knead herself in front of the group, and Rias continued,

"This is your final warning! Go back to your master now!"

"So this is a stray devil?" Asked Issei, sporting a perverted grin, and earning yet another slap to the back of the head, this time from the flat of Katrinas left blade.

"Looks like a street walker from New Marais," said Calvin distastefully. Her attention is then grabbed by Calvin and Adrian,

"Mmm...you brought some handsome devils with you I see," said Viser, a seductive grin spreading on her face, "After I kill Rias and her house, how would you two like to play with these?" She then squeezed her breasts together, trying to seduce the two, but only Issei was having a massive nosebleed.

"Lady," began Calvin, "If I ever got into the idea of tag teaming, it wouldn't be with a stray devil whore like you. Besides, I just barely got a girlfriend today, who happens to be standing right there, with the gigantic blades? Who I'm sure would eat you alive...metaphorically speaking." Viser cackled hysterically,

"If that's the case, I guess I'll just have to eat her alive...LITERALLY!" A massive hand reached out from the darkness, trying to grab for Calvin and Adrian, but Calvin barrel rolls back to the group, while Adrian backflips alongside him, landing gracefully.

"When I said it ends in ugliness, Issei, now you can see I was not joking," said Kiba.

"WELL HOW THE FUCK WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU MEANT LITERALLY UGLY?!!" Calvin shouted, the stray devil now entering the light, revealing her lower half was an entire creature, like a monstrous chimera, a massive blue eye in its center, right below her waist, an orange snake tail, two massive red nailed hands in front, creature like legs in back, and black fur covering her waist down, and around most of her lower half.

"Like something my ancestor would be hunting," said Katrina in disgust.

"She's got a nice rack though...what a waste," Issei half whined. The four then noticed runes appearing on her nipples, making them perk, rotating faster and faster,

"You know, getting shot at by cops in New Marais doesn't seem so bad now," said Calvin, seeing the disturbing sight before him. Yellow lights then appeared on her nipples, and laser like blasts shot forth, making the ORC dodge as best they can, and seeing the blasts melt holes in the wall.

"This is a porno I don't want to be in!" Stated Issei.

"Would you think with the head on your shoulders for once...dammit?" Asked Adrian, showing much annoyance with Issei's foolery.

"Be careful, all of you. Kiba!" Shouted Rias, and the blonde haired boy reached for his sword, which the four are just now realizing was in his possession, and he suddenly vanished.

"He-he vanished!" Issei said, stupefied.

"No, he's just fast, I got him on infrared," said Adrian, keeping a careful eye on him.

"Kiba is my knight, his attribute is speed, and his ultimate attack is his sword," said Rias, as Kiba dashed around the room, successfully slicing off Visers larger than life arms. She screamed in pain as Koneko slowly approached her. Visers face then morphed into something more hideous, and a large vertical mouth opened as she stood on her hind legs, and she dove towards Koneko, swallowing her whole in her lower mouth. Issei gasped, Calvin and Katrina made a move, but Adrian raised a hand, stopping them, while Rias smiled,

"It's alright," she assured. Sure enough, the jaws of Visers lower mouth were pried open, revealing an unhurt yet barely dressed Koneko, stunning Issei, Calvin with Katrina, and Adrian nodded his head, impressed at her strength. "In the game she's my rook. Her attribute is simple, unparalleled strength. THAT," Rias pointed to Visers lower jaws, "won't even put a dent in her."

"See you on the flip side," said the smaller girl, sending a right hook into her lower teeth, shattering them, freeing herself, and sending Viser flying. She crashed into a far pillar, while Issei spoke,

"Mental note, DO NOT piss her off." Viser then made a dash for Calvin and Katrina, snatching them both in her normal sized arms, and lifting them off the ground,

"If I can't kill you all, I'll settle for two!" She roared. This wound up being her last words as Katrina brought one blade across her throat, making her drop the Goddess, while Calvin sent a shockwave to her face, zapping her and temporarily blinding her.

"Akeno," called Rias, and the dark haired girl stepped forward,

"Oh is it my turn? Oh so exciting! I just love this game!" She said in delight. None of them noticed that one of Visers larger arms were starting to move, until one of them dove for Rias, and Adrian acted.

"Watch out!" He shouted, and he formed his whipfist, shoved Rias out of the way, and sliced the giant arm in half down the middle, sparing Rias' life. Adrian offered a hand to the downed redhead,

"Thanks for that, Adrian," said Rias, in complete surprise, taking Adrians hand, and they both noticed the other arm heading straight for them, only for Issei to punch it away with his Sacred Gear, this time Adrian being the surprised one.

"Huh, I guess the savior needed a little saving of his own. Thanks Issei," Adrian said gratefully.

"Hey no problem, my body did that on its own!" Laughed Issei. Rias then returned to her serious expression,

"Akeno, finish her off please!"

"I've got news for you, you're not the only one who like to play rough," Akeno flirtatiously said to Viser, "So why don't you and I have some fun?" Yellow lightning then sparked between her hands, intriguing Calvin,

"Akeno is my queen," said Rias, "She is a perfect combination of all the other pieces. She is simply unbeatable."

"Tough girl," teased said queen, who was being glared at by Viser, "not ready to give up yet? Goodie! I get to play some more!"

"Her power is a dark magical power, and that's not all..." said Rias, trailing off as Akeno sent a massive lightning bolt at Viser, shocking her relentlessly.

"This violence..." Akeno said with a smile, "...It's getting me hot!"

"...she's REALLY into SM," finished Rias. Akeno continued to shock Viser, while the others watched on, clearly turning herself on while she tortured the stray devil.

"You probably could have left off that last bit," said Calvin with a blush, but it dissappeared when he saw Katrina wearing an even bigger blush than him!

"Alright Akeno, I think she's had enough," said Rias, and Akeno ceased her lightning, the massive stray collapsing in a half charred heap.

"Over already? And just when i was beggining to enjoy myself!" Akeno said to herself with a blush. Rias then stepped toward the dying stray,

"Any last words?" Viser had none, thanks to Katrinas slicing of her throat, so she could only gurgle out a response. "Let's get this over then," Rias formed a massive rune in between her and Viser, "Game over!" She had to stop herself as Adrian placed a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Would you mind if I had this one? I got something special in mind for her." Rias paused, thought about what Adrian was asking, and dissolved her rune,

"Make it quick," said Rias, and Adrian leapt up to the highest point on Viser, forming his claws, and with one quick stab, drove all claws in, and sent tendrils from himself all throughout her, absorbing her, consuming her,

"There is no shitting way Adrian is going to absorb all that," said Calvin. Issei raised an eyebrow,

"Five bucks says he will."

"Ten says he does but will have some sort of side effect afterwards," said Katrina, joining in. Before long, nothing remained of the massive stray, and Adrian began to clutch his head in pain, and while all looked on in concern, Calvin and Issei both handed Katrina a ten dollar bill each.

"Adrian?" Asked Rias concerned.

"I'm fine, said Adrian, "Just a side effect of receiving memories, that's all."

"Well then, I think we're done here, lets go home," said Rias with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," everyone else said in unison.

"Hey wait, what am I?" Asked Issei, "Am I a knight or something badass like that?"

"Pretty sure all of us, the new guys, are pawns," said Adrian, making an assumption.

"Good guess," said Rias.

"But I don't want to be a pawn," Issei said, full blown whining at this point.

"Quit whining," said Adrian, "It beats dea-!" He stopped, hearing a sound coming from overhead, a clapping sound, and everyone turned to the source. Up in the rafters was a man, with white hair, and a green trench coat.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Calvin. Adrians eyes widened,

"Un-fucking-believable! Didn't I already kill your ass?"

"No," said Damon, with not even a scratch on him from earlier that day, "but you gave it your best shot."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rum and Priests

Damon slowly strode towards them, with everyone getting into a defensive position, ready for anything, except for what DID happen. Damon removed his coat, tossing it to Koneko,

"Go ahead and try it on, wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he said, and Koneko did so with a blush. He then withdrew a small metal flask, and two highball glasses, pouring an amber liquid, which Adrian assumed was rum from his heightened sense of smell, into each glass.

"How are you still alive, and what's with the booze?" Asked Adrian, readying for the moment where Damon might strike, yet it never came, even after he put his flask away.

"I came, to offer a truce," said Damon, offering one of the glasses.

"Why would you offer a truce when I damn near killed you earlier today?" Adrian asked, now more curious about what Damon is planning, and he refused the drink. Damon shrugged, drinking Adrians alcohol,

"Because, back where I'm from, devils didn't have masters, they simply ran around without regard to who they hurt. Up until a thousand years ago or so, one devil, named Sparda, who was stronger than the rest, decided to side with humanity, and stopped a massive invasion, one that he was supposed to be leading," Damon stopped to drink the other glass, and continued, "and once he stopped all of them, he settled down, with the woman that made him fight for humanity, Eva. Together, they had two twin sons, Virgil, my grandfather, and Dante, my great uncle."

"And Dante is the one who gave you Rebellion, right?" Asked Adrian, keeping track of Damons story.

"Yeah. Something happened, and they got separated, and Dante didn't see my grandfather again until both of them were grown ass men. Together they stopped another devil invasion, but they were split as to what to do after. Dante was going to follow in Spardas footsteps, and protect humanity. Virgil, however, was planning on ruling it, and gave in to the devil side of himself. Dante had no choice but to kill his own brother, my grandfather. But of course, the story doesn't end there."

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't be standing right here," said Adrian. Damon laughed, looked down at the two empty glasses in his hands, and tossed them over his shoulder, letting them shatter on the hard floor. The rest of the ORC had taken seats around the abandoned house, listening to Damons story as well,

"Anyway, Virgil had an illegitimate son, Nero, him being my dad, and at the time, neither Dante nor Nero knew the other existed. So they fought, and eventually put aside their differences so they could fight the REAL bad guys, one of which was my uncle on my moms side, Credo." Damon pulled his flask back out, and took another big swig, "Now get this, in Credos mind, he thought he was serving God, and even went as far as to transform himself into a devil, to do God's work...logic? Where are you?" Damon shook his head, taking another swig, "So, once all that shit was said and done, Nero married my mom, Kyrie, after a few long happy years they finally had me, I grew up, and that's when it all went to hell." Damon sighed, "Somehow, someway, Credo managed to come back from the dead, and at that time, both Dante and Nero were getting up there in age, so they were a bit outmatched..." Damon paused, wiping a tear from his eye, "Uh...and...well..." he paused even longer, and finally cracked, "Credo killed Dante! He sliced my dads Devil Bringer arm off, and I wound up being the only one who could stop him!" He said, no longer holding back tears. The ORC all shared looks of sympathy for the self proclaimed Devil Hunter,

"Not to be a dick or anything, but I'm pretty sure you already told me most of this," said Adrian.

"But I never told you the worst part. Credo actually tore a hole in reality, hoping to lure ACTUAL angels from this world back to my own, so they can kill all the devils, including my dad. And the only way to seal the hole was to jump through, but once you get through, it seals itself back up. So as of right now, I have nowhere to go, no one to rely on. I'm trapped here," he finished. The ORC was at a loss for words, except for Katrina,

"That hole in reality, could it have happened anywhere?"

"Maybe even anyWHEN," said Damon. Katrina looked down at the floor, realization hitting her, and the group noticed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Calvin.

"That portal, it must have been how Kratos contacted me! Sent me these blades and everything!" She said.

"Not a bad theory," said Damon, now clearly drunk, "but more than anything...I just want a place...to belong!" He then fell flat on his face, almost unconscious.

"Hold up!" Adrian dashed to the fallen Damon, "why were you telling us all this in the first place?"

"B...because...when I saw you guys fighting Viser...it reminded me of when me and Dante...fought devils...together..." and with that, Damon passed out.

"Great, what are we going to do about him?" Asked Issei, not liking how Damon is passed out.

"Well first, I'm going to do this," said Adrian, snatching Damons flask away, emptying the contents on the floor, and pocketing the now empty flask. "Then I'm going to do this," he then hoisted Damon over his shoulder, "and finally I'm going to ask this; Rias, how many pawn pieces do you have left?" Everyone's eyes widened, save for Koneko.

"You can't be serious!" Said Issei.

"Issei, if anyone else found him, with no master, they're going to assume he's a stray. You've seen what all it took just to bring down Viser, so what do you think they'd be willing to do once they find out how strong this bastard is? Plus he's all alone in this world, and I want to help him if we can...and we can't really leave his drunk ass out here anyway, that just wouldn't be right."

"I second that," said Koneko, making Rias smile,

"You really are a good guy Adrian."

The next day...

Damon was slowly awoke, as sunlight pierced his vulnerable eyes, making him rub them from the pain. He slowly sat up, finding his clothes gone, himself seated on a couch in an unfamiliar room, with his clothes washed and neatly folded on the coffee table in front of him. A note was perched atop his clothes, making him reach for it groggily,

 _Shower first, clothes second._

An arrow on the note pointed to a curtain in the corner of the room, and he slowly made his way towards the curtian, grabbing his pants along the way. He quickly sprayed down and washed off, and soon walked out with his pants on, and using a towel on the back of his head, only to find the rest of the ORC alreay in the room,

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Damon," said Rias. Damon just stared, confused,

"Where am I?"

"You're at Kuoh Academy, specifically the Occult Research building. A front for the Gremory House of devils," answered Kiba. Damon still wore a confused expression, as he threw the towel back into the shower area, and grabbed his shirt,

"Why did you guys bring me here?" He asked, slipping his muscle shirt on.

"Because Adrian and Koneko felt it wouldn't be right to just leave you, drunk and unconscious, in an abandoned house where we just killed a stray devil. As for the shower and clean clothes, Rias and myself thought you might feel more comfortable being cleaned up, especially after that fight between you and Adrian earlier that day," said Akeno with a polite bow.

"Is that right?" Damon then began to lace up his boots, and looked around the room, "Hey where's my coat at?"

"I hung it up on the coat rack over there," said Koneko, finger pointed next to the door, and she began to blush, "and thank you for lending it to me last night."

"No problem," Damon continued, throwing his coat on expertly.

"Leaving already?" Asked Rias.

"Just needing to get my weapons before someone else does," said Damon, but he stopped when he saw Adrian drop all of the hunters weapons on the coffee table.

"We actually had an offer for you," said Rias, a smile on her face. With his weapons on the table, Damon seated himself across from Rias. "I have room in my house for more players. And you, Damon, descendant of Sparda, would be a most valuble asset." Rias then placed a pawn piece on the coffee table, right between Damons swords, "I believe you got the just of what the Evil Pieces are last night, correct?" Damon nodded, "Well then, I think the pawn would be perfect for you." Damon looked at the pawn piece, and gripped it in his hand, leaving his index finger free,

"Tell you guys what," he said, placing the pawn piece into his jacket pocket, "I'll take this into consideration. Nothing for sure yet, so don't get your hopes up." Adrian nodded understandably,

"I understand. Well just know that the offer will still stand." Damon nodded, and gathered up his weapons,

"Thanks for the clean clothes and everything," he said, and made his way out the door, clearly deep in thought.

Several hours later...

Adrian had no sooner kicked down the kickstand to his motorcycle than he was at the door to complete his summon. He knocked on the door, only to see it partially open.

 _Somethings wrong,_ thought Adrian, and he took a single step into the house, and he was blasted with the same feeling he received when he was close to the church _. Something is VERY wrong._

Adrian slowly set both feet into the house,

"Hello? I'm the devil sent by Rias Gremory...anyone home?" He closed the door behind him, readying his right arm in case his blade was needed. "I'm entering the house...so don't be alarmed..." He made his way down the dark hallway, approaching a dim light at the end. He stopped right before rounding the corner, seeing something red pooling on the floor. Adrian used his infrared vision, and saw two heat signatures, one about the size of a normal human, the other was a large mass, and it was slowly growing cold, almost to a crawl. Adrian encased his arm in tendrils, blade just ready to be formed. He rounded the corner, and found out what the mass was; dead mangled corpses, sliced apart, ripped apart, and piled in a heap on the floor. Any normal human would have thrown up at the sight, but for Adrian, it simply reminded him of New York. _So either someone let a hunter or brawler loose on the room...or somebody sick in the head had been here._ Adrian, now bearing a frown, turned to the human figure he saw with his infrared vision, seeing him seated in a chair facing the far wall.

"'Punish the wicked,' words to live by. Yes...wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man then tilted his head back to look at Adrian, an insane gleam in his eyes, tounge hanging out like a sick reptile. Adrian tensed up, and the man rose to his feet,

"Well well, you just walked into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzen here at your service!" He took a bow while Adrian took a careful look at him, he had grey hair, brownish red eyes, dressed in a blue and gold coat, and a white shirt and pants, but most notable about him was the gold cross around his neck. He then straightened up, and continued his introduction, dancing while he did so, "and you must be scared little pussy whose devil ass this priest is gonna exorcise!" Adrian stood his ground,

"A priset?" He asked, more skeptical about that statement than afraid.

"Yep, I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of," he said, almost in a purr. Adrian took another look at the heap of bodies, then back at the priset, using his free hand to point,

"Your handiwork kind of screams the opposite," said Adrian, not too pleased in the least. Sellzen tutted,

"Them summoning you was proof that they were done being human," he turned to the mass, "END OF THE LINE SINNERS!" He turned back to Adrian, the madness in his eyes intensifying, "So I had to chop them up into itty bitty pieces!" He then reached into his coat, "Putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls who cry out to them is my job," he withdrew his hands from his coat, revealing a pistol and...a dildo?

 _The fuck?!_ Adrian briefly wondered to himself as Freed continued,

"And no one does it better than me!" A blade, seemingly made of light, expanded, and Adrian actualactually sighed in relief,

"A sword of light of light. For a second I thought that thing in your right hand was a dildo for some reason." Freed frowned at the comment,

"Just for saying that, I'm going to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade of light first, then with my righteous gun I'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked demon face!" He didn't have time to say anymore words as a foot collided with his twisted mug, making him rear back as blood began to drip from his nose. A massive blade swung past the priests neck, slicing off the golden cross, and with the backswing of the blade, sliced Sellzens gun clean in half. The cross and gun parts clattered to the floor as Sellzen tried to shoot his now useless gun,

"Sorry, my bullshit tolerance is really low, and I'm pretty sure I passed it just seeing THAT," Adrian pointed to the mass once again, "so here's what's going to happen." Adrian, now revealing his blade, brought his free hand across the blade, testing the sharpness, "How about I slice that tongue out of your gullet with this blade, and then I'll stuff my foot up your pansy priesty ass!" Both men charged at each other, blades crashing against each other, with Sellzen being clearly outmatched in terms of both speed and strength, but Adrian had to be careful not to let the light blade touch the rest of him. Once it seemed both men were at a stalemate, Sellzen tossed the blade to his free hand, swirled around and sliced Adrian straight up his chest, and off his right shoulder, landing a solid kick to the wound, making Adrian step back, yet he was still standing on his feet.

"Okay shitrag," Adrian growled, and his left arm formed the mysterious Sacred Gear, "Time to bring the ax down!" _I told myself I wouldn't use this again until I found out more about it, but desperate times call for desperate measures_ , Adrian quickly thought to himself.

"Oh, is the devil angry? Maybe it's time for Freed Sellzen to send you back to the abyss-!"

CRANG!

Sellzen stumbled back, clutching his jaw after Adrian backhanded it with his Gear.

"Sellzen you keep running that mouth of yours, and I'm gonna break it!" Adrian then held his Sacred Gear towards Sellzen, aiming to do what he had done to Damon not a day before, until a shriek split the air, making Sellzen turn to the entrance way.

"What the hell? Asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" He asked, still rubbing his sore jaw, as Asia gawked in sheer horror at the mess of bodies Sellzen left. Adrian dropped his guard, and both his blade and Sacred Gear vanished,

"Asia...?" Adrian asked, more of himself than her, but she didn't even seem to notice him.

"Please...please don't do this!" She begged.

"Right, a newbie," said Sellzen, as if remembering something half important. "Well then I guess it's time you learned!" He bent down to her eye level, and explained in the most simplistic format possible, "This is what the job is my dear. We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils!" Asia turned to Sellzen, eyes wide in shock, only for them to widen even more at the sight of Adrian. With his guard down, Adrian removed his hood,

"No...it can't be!" She squeaked.

"Asia..." Adrian began, only for Sellzen to cut between them,

"What's going on here? Do you two KNOW each other?" He inquired. Adrian glared at Sellzen momentarily,

"Adrian, why are you here?" Once he looked back to Asia, he sighed in defeat,

"I'm here...because I got summoned, Asia. I...am...a devil...or at least half devil anyway." Asia covered her mouth,

"No, that can't be true!" Adrian slowly unfurled his wings, proving that it is very well true.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't realize at the time that simply our speaking with each other was a serious offense. But once I did find out...I figured it would be safer for you not to see me again. Because sadly since I lived in New York bad things keep happening to good innocent people I'm around, no matter how small the connection." He paused to let that information sink in, "I'm sorry for my deception. Even if it was unintentional," he then smirked, "I suppose I'd ask for forgiveness, but I'm certain I'm in no position to ask for it now, am I?" Asia's tears were already flowing,

"Oh heavens!"

"Not that this isn't heartwarming," Sellzen once again butted in, "but you and your friend here have no business being together." He then bent down again, being too close to Asia for Adrians liking. "The fallen angels have expressly forbidden any form of contact between our kind and theirs, or have you forgotten that already?" Adrian glared at Sellzen,

"Fallen angels, you say?" He then tried to advance on the priest, but as soon as he tried, Sellzen whirled around, and drove his sword into Adrians abdomen, drawing a gasp from Asia. Freed then yanked it out of the poor devil, and stabbed him some more, twice, three times, four, five, six...Adrian, after losing count, fell to his knees, bleeding, and not regenerating. A mouthful of blood escaped Adrian, and he had no choice but to look up at Sellzen.

"Now then," said the twisted priest, "shall we do what we came here to do?" Sellzen brought the blade of his sword to Adrians throat, "Not that it matters, but I hope you've said your prayers!" He then raised his sword, aiming for a beheading, until Asia ran in between Sellzen and Adrian, a look of teary eyed defiance crossing her face.

"Asia, please don't stand in front of that psychos blade, especially for me," pleaded Adrian.

"You've got to be kidding me with this," said Sellzen, bearing a flat tone.

"Please don't, I beg you for mercy! Forgive this man of his sins father! Couldn't we just let him go?" Asia begged, to which Sellzen rolled his eyes,

"That thing isn't a man, it's a devil, you made a pledge to defeat our enemies!"

"It doesn't matter to me WHAT he is, there's goodness in him, I know it! You can't just kill him! How can you actually believe our father would approve?!" Sellzen snarled,

"Enough of this bullshit!"

"Asia NO!!" Shouted Adrian, but Freed already brought the sword down, slicing through Asia, making her shriek, and Adrian bounded at Freed, tackling him to the floor in blind rage, slugging him in the face over and over, feeling Freeds skull begin to crack under his fist, until...

BLAM!

Adrian fell back off of the priest, a small hole in his chest, barely missing his heart, and the bloodied Freed slowly rose up, a second gun with a smoking barrel in his grip. Sellzen fired two more rounds into each of Adrians knees, making sure he can't rise up again. Adrian half growled half shouted in pain, and Sellzen made a move for Asia, who, to Adrians surprise, was still standing.

"You've lost your fucking mind!" The priest shouted in a maniacal rage, "What, are there maggots growing inside that stupid head of yours?" He grabbed Asia roughly by her jaw, and Adrian rolled onto his stomach, trying to stand up,

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!!" Bellowed Adrian, and he slowly made his way to his feet. Sellzen, not paying him any mind, used his sword to pin Asia to the wall, arms over her head, leaving her both venerable AND exposed, as Adrian quickly found out. With Asia dealt with, Sellzen returned his mad gaze to Adrian, gun aimed,

"What exactly are you going to do you devil scum? Kill me? The way you are?" Adrian glanced to the entrance way, only for a split second, and returned his glare back to Sellzen, and luckily he didn't notice, which made Adrian smile on the inside.

"Kill you? The way I am? No," said Adrian, slowly circling the room, making Sellzen keep his gun aimed,

"Hold still you naughty devil!" Shouted the mad priest, and for once, Adrian did as he was told. "What scheme are you up to?" Sellzen asked, almost smelling something amiss. Adrian held his hands up in surrender,

"I'm not scheming anything," said Adrian, and he tilted so he could look Asia in the eye, "I'm sorry Asia," he said honestly, "but I can't save you..." Asia closed her eyes, and Sellzen grinned, until Adrian pointed to the entrance way, "...but he might." Asia's eyes opened, and Freed didn't hesitate to swing his gun toward the shadowy figure standing perfectly still in the entrance, and opened fire.

The gunfire made Asia scream and Sellzen laugh, until he saw that none of his shots were affecting the figure, and saw he had a gun of his own, firing in sync with his own...and shooting the bullets out of the air! Sellzen stopped shooting, and the figure stepped into the light,

"What's up Damon?" Adrian asked rhetorically, and the devil hunter kept his gun raised at Sellzen, glare intensifying as he entered the room.

"Please tell me not all priests in this world act like that," Damon said, his eyes not leaving Sellzen for a second.

"Another devil scum? Must be my lucky night," said Sellzen, only now he was beginning to look concerned, as he was still injured from Adrians assault. His concern turned to horror as Damon covered the distance between the two, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him across the room, into one of the chairs that Adrian saw him seated in when he first entered the house, tipping it backwards, and leaving Sellzen in a twisted mess.

Adrian then stumbled over to Asia, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Damon, the sword," Damon saw the sword pinning Asia to the wall, and tore it from the wall, letting the nun fall into Adrians arms. Asia, as she was falling, wrapped her arms around Adrians neck out of instinct, supporting herself, and unintentionally hurting Adrian. His knees popped from the drop, and Asia quickly let go, trying to check on him while covering herself.

"How about I help you before you help me," said Adrian, and he formed a red rune over Asia, passing it over her, and she quickly discovered her outfit had been repaired.

"Th-thank you Adrian!" Asia stuttered. Sellzen slowly made his way to his feet, now with Asia supporting a weakened Adrian, and an ever ready Damon gripping the hilt of the Green Knight, revving the gearshift. To everyone's surprise, Damon actually tossed Sellzen back his sword,

"You sir, are gonna need that here in just a second," said Damon, revving the Green Knight some more, and the priest simply growled. Everything suddenly stopped when another red rune appeared, this time between both Damon and Sellzen, and out leapted Kiba, locking blades with the insane priest.

"Hey guys! Thought you could use a hand!" Kiba forced back the priest as Akeno and Koneko soon filed out of the magic circle,

"Ew that is gross!" Said Akeno, glancing at the massive mess of bodies still in the room,

"An exorcist," Koneko said bluntly, glaring at Sellzen.

"Alright!" Cheered the priest, "Now we got a good old fashioned gang bang!"

"You just HAD to make it weird," said Damon, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid Adrian here is with us," said Kiba, "So you're done here."

"Oh we're far from done!" Said Freed, lost in his own madness too far to be concenred anymore, "So what's the deal? Is he the pitcher and you're the catcher?"

"For a priest you got quite a mouth!" Stated Kiba, legitimately surprised.

"Oh and what are you? The impropriety police?" Sellzen asked sarcastically, "Get off your high horse douche bag!"

"Are you guys SURE he's a priest?" Asked Damon, turning to Adrian and Asia, to which Asia kept silent, and Adrian answered,

"I am sure of nothing at this point Damon." Suddenly, a pulse of dark magic flew through the magic circle, and hit Sellzen square in the chest, followed by a clearly upset Rias, who herself was followed by Calvin, Katrina and Issei.

"Holy shit!" Issei gasped, looking at the bloody mess.

"Looks like my ancestor was in the room," said Katrina, inspecting the carnage herself.

Rias turned to Adrian, inspecting the wound,

"You are badly hurt Adrian," she stated with sorrow, "I'm sorry I sent you here alone, and straight into the hands of an exorcist."

"You didn't know, besides, I got some help," and they both looked down in time to see Asia shining the same green light as before, healing Adrians wounds in his torso, and Damon then made his way to the front of the group,

"Thanks for the assist guys, but I call dibs on kicking the shit out Jose Con Psycho," he said. Sellzen laughed at Damon,

"You think you can stop me? I am Freed Sellzen! I kill devils for a living! I-!"

BLAM!

Sellzens face contorted to an unimaginable pain, and he slowly looked down, a rose of blood starting to bloom on him...right from his crotch.

"YOU SHOT HIM IN THE DICK?!" Shouted Issei and Calvin together.

"HE SHOT ME IN THE DICK!!" Screamed Sellzen.

"I shot him in the dick!" Wheezed Damon, trying so hard not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Fallen angels incoming," said Koneko, and a portal opened up over Sellzen, who had since dropped his sword and gun, and clutching whatever was left of his nether regions.

"Akeno, prepare a jump," commanded Rias. Soon all the members of the ORC were standing on a large red rune, with Damon and Asia standing near the entrance of the house.

"Wait a minute, what about Damon and Asia?" Asked Adrian, being supported by Calvin and Issei.

"I'm afraid since they aren't part of my household the rune won't work with them. I'm sorry," said Rias. Adrian stared at Asia wide eyed,

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll come and find you again. I promise."

Adrian then hurried through his pockets, and tossed something to Damon right before he and the ORC vanished from sight. Damon caught it, and saw it was a set of keys, making him look outside at the motorcycle parked outside. Damon smirked,

"Asia, right? Ever riden on a motorcycle?" She shook her head, "Well there is a first time for everything," he said, and he grabbed her hand and dashed out the door, right before a familiar fallen angel with sunglasses dropped from the portal, landing on his feet. His eyes briefly glowed, and he turned to Sellzen,

"Ah Wesker!" Gasped the priest, "So good to see-!"

"Where...are they?" He asked menacingly, silencing the priest, and making him gulp.

 _This is going to hurt..._ he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Devil and The Nun

"Adrian? Is everything alright?" Rias asked. She and him were both in the ORC shower, using herself to heal Adrian. He had been stewing ever since he had gotten hurt by Sellzen, and leaving poor Asia behind. He was worried for Damon as well, considering he hadn't heard from either of them since that night, and it had been two days, but he was certain the otherworldly devil hunter could handle himself, which brings him back to worrying for Asia.

"I'm fine," Adrian grumbled, and once Rias was done healing him, he stood up, regenerating his clothes, and walked out of the shower without even a second glance. Rias was growing concerned, she hated seeing any of her servants like that, especially Adrian.

Once he was inside the ORC, he had his shirt lifted to allow Akeno to bandage his lower torso,

"You're healing up alot faster than most devils, but you still need to take it easy for a little while. That light weapon that stray priest used was powerful. It's amazing that you're still with us right now as we speak." Adrian turned his head to face Akeno once she finished dressing his wounds,

"Sellzen was a stray exorcist? That explains a lot."

"What's a stray exorcist?" Asked Issei.

"Priests that got the boot from the church, and with a lack of options, become the servants of fallen angels," explained Kiba.

"Hold up, you mean that cutie Asia is in the same league as that crazy bastard?" Asked Issei, to which Adrian frowned,

"No, not the same. She tried to stand up for me against that fucker," he said.

"Despite that," said Rias, entering the room in a towel, "The fact remains that Adrian is a devil, and she is the sevant of a fallen angel." Adrian faced Rias defiantly,

"It doesn't matter to me WHAT she is, there's goodness in her," hissed Adrian. He turned to the entrance, "I'm going for a walk, don't bother waiting for me." He stormed out, and most of the ORC was concerned.

"Haven't seen him like that since I first met him," said Calvin. Rias looked at where Adrian just exited,

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" Asked Rias sadly. Calvin turned back to Rias,

"Maybe just as much as he cares for you." Calvin then left Rias to her thoughts, as he started to leave as well.

"Where are you going?" Asked Katrina.

"To see if I can help, because that's what friends do," shot Calvin over his shoulder. Katrina rolled her eyes and followed him as he walked out the door, both hoping to catch up with Adrian. Koneko crossed her arms,

"They should just leave him be. They'll only make it worse by following him."

Several hours later...

Adrian was now seated on a park bench, lost in his thoughts, most of which consisted of Asia and her safety. Two days with no contact after that incident with Sellzen was more than a bit concerning. She might have been captured...or killed.

 _Asia...forgive me..._ he thought to himself, closing his eyes, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Hello Adrian."

His eyes shot open, as right before him stood Asia!

"Asia!" He stood up, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "You're okay!" She smiled at him, wiping his tear away.

"Damon kept me safe," she said, "I'll show you."

After a short, brisk walk, she led Adrian to a small alleyway, at the end of which was a small abandoned bar, the name "Broken Challis" scrawled in faded cursive on a large plaque above the doorway. Asia entered first, while Adrian hesitated, seeing his motorcycle parked next to the doorway. He then slowly made his way inside.

Once inside, he first noticed a tall coat rack, a memorable green trench coat hanging off one of its pegs, and a somehow familiar black coat hanging from another. The entire interior was lined with tables and chairs, covered in a fine layer of dust, and at the far end was a desk, a pair of boot clad legs crossed on top, belonging to Damon.

"Yeah, once more so we get it all covered," said Damon, his face covered by a large phone book, "a large supreme pizza with no olives, one pepperoni, one cheese, a side order of cheese sticks, four marinara cups, four sundaes, one chocolate, one vanilla, and two strawberries." Damon lowered the phone book, seeing Asia returning, and joined by Adrian. "Yeah just add it on to my tab," said Damon, and he tossed the phone from his shoulder, back onto its holder, which Adrian saw was just a payphone...jammed into the wall and crudely wired in.

"Damon...haven't heard from you in a while," said Adrian, looking fairly displeased.

"Had no choice but to lie low," said Damon, "Until those hunting parties died out or at least down. Plus, I hope you don't mind but I had to keep the bike during our wait. But thanks to my new informant, everything seems to have chilled out."

"Informant?" Asked Adrian suspiciously.

"Just try not to kill him on sight," said Damon, pointing to the top right corner of the room, revealing stairs leading up to a second floor, and standing in the doorway was...

"Wesker!" Growled Adrian, seeing the fallen angel leaning against the doorway,

"Settle down," he said, straightening up and strolling down the stairs, "I'm not here for a fight."

"Seriously?" Asked Adrian, flabbergasted to say the least, "You expect me to believe that crap?" formed his blade, "You tried to kill me and my friends!" He brought out his seldom used Sacred Gear, "You paired Asia up with a psycho priest who almost hurt her just for standing up for me!"

"I didn't pair her up with that freak!" Spat Wesker, and even removed his sunglasses out of anger, "In fact when I first saw him it took almost my entire will NOT to kill him on sight." Wesker sighed heavily, and continued, "Raynare made me promise not to kill him, but she wouldn't AT LEAST let me punish the man for almost having his way with a nun," he gestured to Asia briefly.

Two days earlier...

Damon, with Asia clinging onto him for dear life, soared down the street on Adrians motorcycle, narrowly dodging cars and pedestrians as he made sure not to run into any fallen angels. He eventually made it to the Broken Challis, and killed the engine,

"I think we lost them," he breathed.

THUD!

Both riders looked, and saw a man in a black trench coat and sunglasses,

"Wesker!" Gasped Asia.

"Get inside the bar," said Damon, "Lock the door and don't open it until I say so!" Asia then ran into the bar, locking the door behind her like Damon wanted her to, and the devil hunter brought out Black Dahlia, "Nice shades, but since you're friends with that pansy priest, I guess I'm gonna have to shatter them with a bullet between the eyes," said Damon, and began to shoot at Wesker, finding out quick that the fallen angel was fast, fast enough to dodge Damons bullets, and actually charge him, snatching the gun out of his hand and flipping the hunter off the bike, aiming the gun at his head.

"That 'pansy priest' is no friend of mine, and because of him, I think I figured out who the real villains are here." He twirled the gun, the grip aimed at Damon, and the hunter hesitantly took back his gun.

Present...

Finally, Wesker got to his point, "I joined the fallen angels so I can bring some good to my name, but instead I just made my already bad name worse by serving them." Adrian furrowed his brow,

"How was it already...oh yeah, ALBERT Wesker made it that way."

"Being the son of a bioterrorist scumbag kind of makes it bad."

"Well if you two are done," began Damon, "the pizza should be here any minute." Soon enough, three large boxes of pizza, one medium box of cheese sticks, and four sundaes in shining glasses, were delivered to the front door of the Broken Challis, with Adrian being the one to hold the boxes while Asia and Wekser held onto the sundaes. Damon quickly dusted off a table, and allowed the three to set the food down, with Damon handing out paper plates for everyone to eat. Once plates had been made, Asia looked at her slice of cheese pizza, unsure of what to do. Adrian actually found it adorable,

"You start with the pointy end," he said, and demonstrated by biting into his slice of pepperoni pizza, chewing slowly. Asia stared at her pizza for a moment,

"Oh...well then, if that's how it's supposed to be done," and took a small bite, "...Oh my! It's delicious!" Adrian chuckled lightly, but quickly stopped when he saw Wesker smiling at her as well. Adrian cleared his throat,

"So...Asia, why were you in the park earlier?" Asia hesitated, then answered,

"Wesker said the coast was clear, and the weather was perfect so I thought I'd go for a walk," she then lightly blushed, "and then I saw you on the bench and my day got even better. So yay!" Adrian smirked,

"Tell you what, since you're free, how about you and I spend the day together?" Asia blushed, and smiled,

"I'd love to!"

"Adorable," said Wesker, half meaning it, and glanced over at Damons box of pizza, finding it empty, "Obviously someone has a bit of an appetite," he said with a hint of disgust.

"Hey, me and Asia were trapped in here for two days with no food, cut me some slack!"

After lunch, Adrian and Asia spent the rest of that day at a local arcade, enjoying the time they spent together with racing games, dancing, and even sharing the photo booth with each other. Once they were about to leave, Asia dashed to a crane machine, eyeing a small white stuffed animal with a red nose, with an equally red ball dangling from the top of its head on a solid black wire, and purple bat wings.

"Have an eye for stuffed animals?" Asked Adrian. Asia whirled around,

"No! Well, sort of...yes!" She hung her head in embarrassment, until Adrian lightly laughed, inserting a quarter into the machine, and with a moment of suspense, won the stuffed animal easily. With the red nosed animal in her arms, she smiled at Adrian,

"Thanks for winning this little guy for me Adrian! From now on every time I look at him I'll remember how much of a blessing it was to get to know you!" Adrian rubbed the back of his head, a smile on his face,

"Well c'mon, there's still more to see," and led the way, with Asia holding on to the small stuffed animal tightly,

"Thank you...even if it is only for today..."

More time passed, and the two found themselves seated at a large outdoor fountain, with Asia healing Adrians wounds to the point of nonexistence. When she was done, Adrian rose up, cracking his neck,

"Thank you Asia, I feel so much better now!" He twisted his torso, now free of injury. Soon the two were seated again, and Asia began to speak,

"When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my real parents," Adrian kept quiet as Asia began to reveal her past, "They left me in front of a church in a small town in Europe. I was told that when they found me I wouldn't stop crying. The sweet nuns took care of me. Then one day, when I was about eight, a lost puppy found it's way to the church, and it was badly hurt, so I prayed to God as hard as I could, and then a miracle happened..."

"It was suddenly healed," said Adrian.

"Yes, and because of my power, I was immediately taken to a bigger church, where men and women from around the world would visit me when they were injured or sick, and I was told to heal all of them. The idea that I possessed this power to help other people made me so happy. I finally felt like I had a purpose..." She paused, "Then one night, I came across someone who had fallen, and he was in bad shape. I healed him...but I found out he wasn't a man..." Adrian understood,

"He was a devil...and the church kicked you out for healing him," Adrian said, more to himself than Asia.

"Not exactly. They said anyone with my power was a heretic, so I had no choice but to run away."

"Those bastards...and that's why you got caught up with the fallen angels?"

"Yes, but I will never forget who I am. I say my prayers and try to live a good life, but the fallen angels are awful. Doing cruel and evil things in the name of God." She paused again, gripping the front of her dress, "This suffering has to be a test of my faith. And hopefully if I can overcome these trials, I can fulfill my hopes and dreams!" Adrian cocked an eyebrow,

"Dreams for what?"

"To make lots of lifelong friends, to get to know them well and do amazing things. To have fun and care for each other. Sounds silly I know, but I'd be happy to have any friends..." Adrian gently but firmly gripped Asia's hand,

"No matter what anyone says...WE are friends. After all we've been through together, it'd be hard NOT to be friends. And now that I know plenty about you, I suppose it's only fair to tell you a bit about myself," Adrian paused himself, and released her hand,"Although, I bet once you know what I am...truly...you might not want me as your friend." Asia then took Adrians hand,

"I already know you're a devil, and you stood up for me against Sellzen, but it IS forbidden for us to be friends though. I don't want to cause you any trouble." Adrian smirked a cocky grin,

"I don't care if it's forbidden. You're my friend and no one can change that." Asia shed a tear of joy, and both of them embraced in a tight hug, until the both of them looked into each others eyes, drawing each other that much closer to each other...

"Isn't that sweet?" Both of them froze, and looked to the center of the fountain, and saw a familiar girl in revealing leather armor, and dark feathered wings.

"Raynare," growled Adrian, and his Sacred Gear appeared, along with his whipfist.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Adrian?"

"Yeah, haven't seen you since I absorbed your one friend. What was her name?" He brought a finger from his Sacred Gear hand to his chin in thought, "Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers, and morphed into the first fallen angel he had ever absorbed, "Cindy Fyre," he said in her voice, and he morphed into the second fallen angel, voice changing again, "and Belinda Winters." He reverted to normal, seeing a smirking Raynare still in the fountain. He then saw that she wasn't even looking at him,

"Oh Asia..." the scared nun hid behind Adrian. "So it appears you truly are on a downwsrd spiral into devildom. I had such high hopes for you."

"B-Begone!" She squeaked, "I want no part of the evil you or the other fallen ones are up to!"

"Nice of you to make yourself clear," said Adrian to Asia proudly, and he turned back to Raynare, "Now what the hell do you want Raynare? And where's your boyfriend Wesker?" The fallen angel laughed,

"As if I'd tell you, filthy virus." Adrian clenched a fist, "And you can quit playing dumb, I already know about Weskers betrayal." Adrian swore under his breath. "But since you're here, we do have some unfinished business!" She formed a spear of light in her hands, and Adrian took up a defensive position,

"Asia, stay behind me!" He shouted, and Raynare threw the spear, which Adrian caught with his Sacred Gear arm, just barely keeping it from piercing his eye.

 _"DEVOUR!"_

 _There's that voice again!_ Thought Adrian, but he didn't dwell on it for long, as the spear suddenly began to shrink, as he felt the power that made up the spear drain from itself into his Sacred Gear, the gemstones on both sides of his hand glowing bright red. _I wonder..._ Adrian then aimed his Sacred Gear, clenched in a fist, straight at Raynare, "Let's give this a try!" Shouted Adrian, and the gemstones glowed even brighter,

 _"DISCHARGE!"_

A red beam of energy shot from Adrians fist, and rocketed towards Raynares temporary perch. She shot up into the air, and the beam of energy landed in the middle of the fountain, detonating, and leaving a decent sized crater in the center of the fountain. Adrian looked up, seeing Raynare still in the air, forming two more light spears in her hands. Adrian then launched his whipfist at Raynare, gripping the small bit of armor on her chest, and with one pull, dragged her out of the sky and towards himself. He spun around and right when she was close enough, planted a solid roundhouse kick to her jaw, smashing her into the ground. He put away his whipfist, and gripped Raynares ankle with his Sacred Gear, and began to slam her into the ground,

One!

Two!

Three!

He lifted her up, making sure they'd see eye to eye,

Four!

Five!

Raynare laid in the water of the fountain, eyes wide in shock, while Adrian turned back to Asia,

"You okay?" She simply nodded, until Raynare slowly rose up, an even larger light spear forming in her hand, and she swiftly jammed it into Adrians back, and out his chest. Adrian gripped the spear, keeping her from forcing it deeper within himself.

"Maybe I should have dated you instead," said Raynare with a malevolent purr, "I love a man who's rough!" She then bit his earlobe, getting her point across,

"Then you're gonna love this," said Damon, appearing out of nowhere and delivering a solid punch straight to her face before drawing out Black Dahlia, firing off several round in her direction.

"Raynare!" Wesker had just arrived, a gun in hand, aimed at Raynare.

"Adrian!" Katrina and Calvin then arrived, weapons, armor and electricity already readied for a fight, and once Katrina saw Wesker, her aim shifted,

"Wesker!" She shouted, blades igniting, catching his attention,

"Katrina?" Wesker lost his focus, which Raynare took advantage of, and sent an explosive light spear down at him, detonating on the ground in front of him, sending everyone flying.

The dust was starting to clear when Adrian slowly stood up, crushing the light spear in his chest while doing so.

"Why is it I'M the only one getting hurt?" He asked to no one in particular. He looked up once the smoke cleared, and saw Raynare flying above him and the others, and to his horror, Asia was in her grip!

"It's been fun toying with you, but now we must depart," said Raynare, earning a glare from the Blacklight Virus Wielder, but it dissappeared when Asia spoke,

"It's okay Adrian," she said, tears in her eyes, and a sad smile on her face, "I'm glad I had you as a friend." Both of them suddenly vanished in a puff of black feathers, and Adrian could only stand and huff, barely containing his rage.

"Adrian!" Calvin and Katrina rejoined their friend,

"Was that the same nun from that house the other day?" Asked Calvin. Adrian could only nod. Calvin took in a sharp breath of air, "And Raynare just took off with her." Adrian nodded again, rage at the tipping point.

"Guys!" All three of them turned and saw Damon kneeling next to Wesker, whose glasses were gone, eyes closed, and didn't appear to be breathing. Adrian rushed next to Damon, and sure enough, Allen Wesker was not breathing, and his heart had stopped. Adrian hurried to perform CPR, with Calvin and Katrina watching from a distance, until finally, Katrina had enough and shoved Adrian off of him,

"How could you even THINK about saving him?! He tried to kill us!!" She yelled, until Damon spun her around,

"HE WAS MY INFORMANT!!" That shut Katrina up, "For the past couple days he was helping me and Asia hide from Raynares goons, so we could try and get her to safety!"

"Problem is, she already knew about Weskers betrayal," said Adrian, "She was just biding her time so she could strike." Calvin then made his way to Wesker,

"Everybody back!" He charged up his hands with electricity, kneeled next to Wesker, "Clear!" A pulse of electricity was sent through Wesker, almost like a defibrillator. Wesker shot up into a seated position, coughing and wheezing as Damon and Calvin helped him to his feet, "Just want this to go on record, I still hate you," Calvin informed Wesker. Adrian looked around, trying to form a plan,

"Don't worry Asia," he said to the spot in the sky she was last in, "I'm coming for you."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Devils to the Rescue

SLAP!

Adrians head was sent to the side as Rias slapped him,

"Let me try one more time, if I say don't, you DON'T. You have to forget about Asia. You are a member of the Gremory Family now ," she said, trying to make herself clear. Adrian only turned back to her, his bruise already healing,

"And I say I don't care whose 'family' this is. She is my friend, and I'm going to save her. If it's that big of a deal, if I'm that much of a burden, then release me, because I'll be damned if I let those fallen fucktards have her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Rias.

"Of course not," scoffed Adrian, rolling his eyes and turning his back, "I'm one of your pawns, your foot soldiers, one of your most important pieces...oh wait I forgot, I'm not THAT important, I'm a fucking pawn in someone elses game!"

"That's enough Adrian!" Scolded Rias, yet Adrian refused to face her.

"...let me put it to you this way," said Adrian, still refusing to face the president, "If the roles were reversed, if you were a person from the church, captured by fallen angels, and Asia was the one ordering me not to go save you, I'd still be going to save you, because you are my friend, and I care for you, just like I care for Asia. So I'm still going, like it or not." Rias turned Adrian around, removing his hood,

"Adrian, pawns are more important than you think. In this game of ours, when the pawn moves far enough into enemy territory, it can be promoted to any other piece besides the king." Adrian grew curious,

"Go on..."

"It will only work if the master declares the place enemy territory. Say for example, the fallen ones church." Adrian nodded, and Akeno entered the room, followed by Wesker, and she quickly whispered something to Rias, "Something has come up, Akeno and I have to step out for a moment." Adrian bowed respectfully,

"As you wish...master."

"Now remember," Rias added, "Even if one is promoted, no matter the rank, a single devil can not stand up to a fallen one." Both she and Akeno dissappeared into a red rune placed on the floor, and Adrian straightened up,

"We'll see," he said to himself, and began to approach the door,

"Going out?" asked Kiba.

"Yep, and unless you want to get skull-fucked with my fist, I suggest you stay out of my way," said Adrian.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," said Kiba in response.

"Been there, done that," said Adrian, "Trust me had you of seen me in New York, you wouldn't want to fuck with me." Adrian heard the clink of a sword, and turned around, seeing Kiba attach his sword and sheath to his belt,

"I'm coming too...weren't you listening to the president? She said once you go inside that church you would be promoted! BUT she also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your own." Adrian smirked,

"I figured I wouldn't be alone," he gestured to Katrina, "She's the Goddess of War, and I know she'd refuse to back down from a challenge," he moved his hand towards Calvin, "He'd go because Katrinas going, and I know he wants to prove himself," he turned now to Damon, "He'd go because it'd be fun," turned to Wesker, "He has a score to settle with Raynare," he turns to Issei, "...okay I really couldn't think of a reason why you'd want to come Issei, sorry." Issei rolled his eyes,

"Because you're my friend, and that's what friends do!" Adrian nodded, liking the answer, "Plus it could make me one step closer to becoming the Harem King!" Issei struck a pose, and Adrian brought a palm to his face,

"'Harem King?' Seriously? Wh-why, or actualy WHAT the fuck has that got to do with what's going on right now, Issei? Please, by all means, explain that to me," said Adrian, already annoyed with the pervert.

"I actually want to see that become a reality," said Damon, raising his hand, "just to see how it plays out."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Shouted Katrina, going up to Issei and pulling down her shirt and bra, causing Issei's nose to bleed, and his eyes to pop, "Come with us, and you can stare at these...while I'm in bed with Calvin," she turned to the conduit, seeing his wide eyed reaction, "Do you have a problem with being my first?" She asked, sliding her bra and shirt back into place,

"Well, no, but...I don't know if I want Issei to be in the same room, jerking off, as we do the deed for the first time."

"What makes you so sure he'd be jerking off?" Asked Katrina. Issei looked fairly disappointed at that question,

"Because when a person sees two people fucking in the same room, three things happen, either they sit and jerk off, leave, or join in," answered Calvin. Katrina scoffed,

"Like anyone would join in on us having sex. In fact, who, besides you, would willingly have sex with me?"

"I'd be down for Eiffel Towering a girl, so long as I got the ass end," said Damon, raising his hands in mock surrender, "There I said it!"

"What's Eiffel Towering?" Asked Issei.

"It's where there's a guy on each end of the girl, double teaming her, and they're holding hands up top," Damon holds his hands up high, showing what he meant.

"Do they necessarily have to hold hands?" Asked Katrina, showing interest. Calvin gave her a hurt look, and Damon raised his hands,

"Hey now whoa whoa whoa, I'm not offering the D that easily." Wesker, Kiba and Koneko, stuck in the middle of the conversation, simply shook their heads, until they all saw Adrian had several veins popping up on his head, ready to blow, and they quickly hid behind the nearest couch. Finally, Adrians head comically inflated to five times its normal size as he shouted at the group,

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND HELP ME FUCKING SAVE ASIA?!!" Issei, Calvin, Katrina and Damon were all pale as ghosts after Adrians outburst, with Wesker, Kiba and Koneko still retaining their normal color as they exited from behind the couch.

"If all that is said and done," said Kiba, clearing his throat, "I believe all of us are going."

"Koneko as well?" Asked Adrian, still impatient.

"There's nothing else going on," she said blandly.

"Good. Now. Lets. GO!" Said Adrian, finally heading out the door.

Sometime later...

The group of devils (plus one fallen angel) now stood outside the chruch, armed and dangerous,

"Can you feel that?" Asked Issei, clearly nervous.

"There must be a ton of prisets in there!" Said Kiba excitedly.

"Glad we got the backup," said Calvin.

"Well, we're all friends now," said Wesker.

"Not all of us," said Katrina, glaring at the fallen angel. Koneko then went straight to the door,

"No need to be sneaky, they know we're here," she said, and kicked the door open. Inside they saw they church was empty, and the building was mostly falling apart, the only light being the moonlight shining through the stained glass window.

"What, a, shit hole," commented Calvin.

"Ditto," said Damon.

"What were you all expecting, a damn palace? We're FALLEN angels. FALLEN. It's part of the name for a reason. If we were TRUE angels, this place would have been far nicer," snarked Wesker. The sound of clapping could be heard, and in walked Freed Sellzen,

"So! We meet again! Glad you could make it! Bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?"

"Get out of our way you horny hobgoblin!" Said Wesker, standing between Sellzen and the others. Freed sighed, sounded exasperated,

"What's this?! First Asia, now you, Allen? Is everyone in our order just turning to devil worshipping nowadays?!" Adrian stepped forward, joining Wesker,

"Just tell us where Asia is, and I'll make sure you don't get shot in the dick...again." Sellzen frowned, and understandably so,

"Oh right, you mean that dirty devil loving whore of a sister," he said, gaining his smile back, and earning glares all around," all you have to do is go down to the basement, she's right underneath the alter we are currently standing on!"

"Figured that's where she was being kept," said Wesker, "You all go on ahead, I'll deal with this bastard."

"Mind if I tag along?" Asked Damon, "I never really got a chance to kick his ass yet." Wesker shrugged,

"Feel free. The rest of you go on ahead." The rest did so, but not before Adrian shot Sellzen a quick glare,

"If you're somehow still here and alive when I get back, I'll tear you in half myself." The other devils left for downstairs, and both Damon and Wesker stood their ground against Sellzen.

"Alright, so which one of you cock sucklers is going first?" Damon stepped forward,

"I call first dibs." Sellzen growled,

"Of course it'd be you! The man who has to brag about shooting someone below the belt!" Sellzen withdrew his sword and gun, ready for a fight, ready for murder. "Any last words before I castrate you?!" He screamed. Damon wore his cocky grin,

"Yeah, Promotion: Knight!" A red knight piece appeared over Damon, and a pair of devil wings sprouted from his back, and he dashed for Sellzen, the Green Knight revved up and ready to strike, and strike it did! The two clashed blades all over the room, with Sellzen showing that he is far faster than he appears, as he dodges overhead, low, and side slashes from Damon, and briefly the two began to shoot each other, with Sellzen attempting to get a cheap shot in by surprise when they locked blades, only for Damon to dish a flip kick to the priest, and reveal Black Dahlia in his grip, and the two opened fire, with Damon shooting Sellzens bullets out of the air like he did two days before.

"Oh now how is that fair?!" Whined Sellzen. He looked to Wesker, "And how could you betray the God you swore to serve? In exchange for a bunch of lowlife devil scum?!" Wesker waved off Damon, who put away his sword and gun,

"I didn't join the fallen ones to serve a God I don't fully believe in, I joined because I wanted to bring good to my name despite having rage in my heart. But now, I know I couldn't bring good by serving angels who fell," he removed his glasses, revealing his red, slit pupil eyes, "It's by fighting alongside devils who rise! Promotion: Rook!" A red rook piece appeared over Wesker, and to Sellzens shock, devil wings sprouted from his back as well! He threw his glasses at Sellzen, who caught them, only for Wesker to charge at him, fist raised, and increasimg in strength with every passing second.

"Yeah, I'm fucked," Sellzen stated, and recieved a punch so powerful it launched the mad priest up and into the alter, splintering it, at an angle that didn't look like he should have survived. Both Damon and Wesker folded their wings, and Wesker placed his glasses back on his face.

"Nice hook," commented Damon. Sellzen slowly stood up, now holding two light swords,

"You bastard!" He dove for the two, only to recieve a hailstorm of bullets from the two, shooting the swords out of his hands, and several bullets entering his torso. He landed on his feet, impressing both Damon and Wesker.

"I'll be damned," he coughed, "If I let a couple of rookie devils get the best of Freed Sellzen! You may have won the battle," he reached into his coat, "but not the war! So long devil scum!" He threw a small black orb at the ground, and a bright white light shined in the room, temporarily blinding the two. Once they were able to see again, Sellzen was gone.

"Adrian is gonna be SO pissed off when he finds out Freed got away," said Damon.

"On the plus side," added Wesker, "That means Adrian gets to rip him in half another day." Damon nodded,

"True true."

Meanwhile...

Adrian and his cadre of devil friends make their way down, down, and down still, into a large cavernous room, where several priests, armed similarly to Sellzen, were waiting, and atop of a large stone alter, stood Raynare,

"C'mon in devils! Glad you could join the party, but I'm afraid you're all too late!" Adrian then saw Asia, dressed in a sheer white gown, and chained to a large cross.

"Adrian, you came!" Called Asia weakly.

"Don't worry Asia, I'm here!" Adrian called back, only to see Raynares light spear heading straight for him. He brought a hand back, morphing into his shell armor, and bringing out his Sacred Gear, and swatted the light spear away, forcing it to detonate in the group of priests.

"I'm not fucking around!" Adrian was about to start swinging until he saw a pair flaming blades slice a pathway straight to the alter.

"Don't worry about these guys," said Katrina, "Just go get Asia!"

Fighting then broke out between all the devils and the priests, with the devils slowly winning. Adrian made a beeline for Raynare and Asia, with only three masked priests standing in his way,

"Get out of my way you Jesus frea-!"

WHAM!

Adrian was left skidding across the ground after one of the priests backhanded him. Adrian made his way back up on his feet, rubbing his sore jaw, and he stared back at the priests...and something clicked,

 _Freakishly tall, strong, and fast? It can't be._ He then looked, and saw two normal priests trying to sneak up on him, _Only one way to find out._ He grabbed one, and punched straight through his stomach, absorbing and shifting into him. Then he grabbed the second, and began to spin, and once they both stopped, both of them walked around dizzily. Everyone stopped fighting to look at the two, and everyone realized that the two were completely identical. Both priests looked at each other and yelped, and they yelped even louder when the three larger priests began to approach them,

"Attack him!" Yelled the one on the left, pointing to the other priest, "He's the devil scum!" The second priest stammered,

"Wh-what?! No! Kill him! HE'S the devil trash!" And the priest pointed back,

 _Please don't let it be what I think it is,_ Adrian thought, but his fears were confirmed when the larger priests went straight for the priest on the left, hitting him with an uppercut that launched him into the wall, and the priest morphed back into Adrian, rubbing his jaw. Raynare laughed,

"Like my juggernaut priests?" Asked Raynare, "They were leftovers from the Blacklight Viral Outbreak in New York, and with some good advice from a reliable source, I managed to make them into my personal bodyguards!"

 _Reliable source?'_ Wondered Adrian.

"Now go get him boys!" Commanded Raynare, and the three priests charged at Adrian, but luckily, a flaming blade colldied into one, and a shockwave sent a second backwards, leaving the third for Adrian, who managed to keep him back with a flip kick to the jaw. The three priests lined back up, and Adrian landed on his feet, joined by Katrina and Calvin.

"Three on one sounds a little bit like bullshit, wouldn't you agree?" Calvin asked Adrian.

"Very much like bullshit," agreed Adrian with a smirk.

"So let's cut the bullshit and get on with it!" Shouted Katrina, and the three charged against the juggernaut priests, with the larger bodied priests gaining the upper hand. The three smaller devils were pushed against the wall, with both Adrian and Katrina getting a similar idea, and began to plant their feet against the wall, and they both leapt over the priests, leading them away from the wall. Calvin however was still pressed against the wall, and forced into a crouch.

Katrina locked her blades with her priests fists, and he was slowly forcing her back,

"Adrian, just what the hell are these things?!"

"Specially engineered super soldiers," said Adrian, morphing his arms into their muscle mass state, and slugging his priest in the face, sending it stumbling, only for Calvin to land next to Adrian, rubbing his chest on impact,

"'Specially engineered?!' For what?!" Adrian turned to his conduit friend, and shouted,

"FOR ME!!" Calvin was then dragged back by his priest, and Adrian was sucker punched by his own. Katrina lashed at her priest, making him block, but then she decided to slash at his legs from underneath him, causing him to fall on his side, and she crashed her blades into the earth, slicing him in half at the waist. Adrian kept fighting as hard as he could, forcing his priest to block, and moving as fast as he could, dashed around behind the juggernaut priest, locked his arms around the larger priests waist, leaned back, and hit him with a German suplex, feeling his neck snap in the process. Calvin was still having trouble with his priest, to the point of being lifted up by his throat, until everything began to slow down from his point of view,

 _I could use my one power on him,_ he thought to himself, _but if I do, it might make the others a little tense. But if I don't use it, I'll either die, or have to be rescued, and be reduced to the weakest link._ His priest began to raise his free hand and form a fist. _Fuck it!_ He grabbed the priests masked face, and an electrical current flowed from the priests head and into Calvin, his blue electricity briefly flashing red, and the priest released him, falling onto its back, no longer breathing.

"Nice move," said Adrian, impressed with Calvins seemingly new ability.

"Yes, quite," said Raynare, making a careful observation, "but I'm afraid this reunion is at an end, as is the ritual." Asia began to scream in pain as the etchings on the cross she's chained to began to glow green.

"So that's it then!" Said Kiba, finally understanding, "They're going to take her Sacred Gear!"

"That's right," said Wesker, climbing down the stairs with Damon, "Raynare said something about Asia being the one piece she needed for her plan, and now I get it...Raynare wanted the Twilight Healing, the Sacred Gear in Asia's possesion!"

"What happens when they take her Sacred Gear?" Asked Issei.

"Taking someone else's Sacred Gear is taking their life," explained Wesker sadly, and everyone bore witness to a pair of green rings floating away from Asia, the life in her eyes seeming to float away with them, and she slumped against the cross.

"They killed her..." murmured Adrian, suddenly finding himself right in front of her, chains broken away yet he couldn't remember how. Did he do that? He didn't know. He could only cradle Asia in his arms, her form now lifeless, and in his own mind, he is the one to blame.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Return of an Enemy

"I've been lusting after this power for years!" Raynare raved, the two green rings floating towards her, "And now it's finally in my hands!" She pressed the rings into her chest, reeling her head back from the surge of power, and she turned to the priests and devils in the room, back turned towards the mourning Adrian and the deceased Asia, a twisted smile on her face, practically screaming insanity, "I'll be beloved! I'll be the most powerful fallen angel there is! All those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it!" Adrian paid no attention to her, as he rose up, Asia still in his arms,

"Asia, I'm sorry," he said to her, tears welling up, the fact that yet another person died because of him was already beginning to tear him apart.

But to his surprise, Asia slowly opened her eyes,

"A-Adrian! You came!" She said weakly, her breathing becoming ragged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner, but if you stay with me then we should be able to make it!" She smiled at the thought, until Raynare spoke up,

"You can take the girl, I got what I needed," she purred. Adrian had her by the throat with his Sacred Gear arm before she could make any other comments,

"Give. Her. Back. Her Sacred Gear you BITCH!" He spat, causing Raynare to laugh,

"Easy tough guy, I already had to betray my superiors in order to snag that little ge-!" Adrian tightened his grip, cutting off her air,

"If that's the case, then I'm sure they won't mind if I did this."

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Adrian took just enough of Raynares strength to get the gemstones on his Sacred Gear to glow, shifted Raynare so she was aimed at the wall, _"DISCHARGE!"_ And Adrian released her, sending out a blast of energy at the same time, sending her to the left wall, making her bounce roughly off, and crash next to the doorway, covered in rubble. Adrian carried Asia bridal style down the alter, and across the sea of priests being fought back by his friends, with Damon tossing his coat towards him, landing perfectly on Asia, no doubt to keep her warm, to which Adrian gave him a silent thanks. He kept walking, through the exit, and back into the sanctuary, kicking a churc pew back right side up, and rested her on the long seat,

"Just stay with me Asia, please," he begged, sitting on his knees next to her, clutching her hand within both of his own, "I've lost so many people over my lifetime, and I don't want you to be one of them." Asia looked at him with a sleepy look,

"I know we haven't seen each other for long," she breathed, "but I'm blessed to have made a friend like you." The tears began to flow from Adrian, but he kept his composure,

"And we will be friends forever, THAT I promise you. When this is over, and you're better, I'll take you to the theater, or we could go roller skating, or bowling, that all sounds like fun? Right?"

"I just wish things had been different. It would have been great to have grown up in this country...gone to school," she murmured.

"And you still can!" Said Adrian, "Just hold on a little longer!" She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, feeling his tears,

"I never meant to make you cry Adrian...I'm sorry," Asia closed her eyes, "Goodbye." Her hand grew cold, and she was gone. Adrian set her hand down, and stood up,

"She...didn't deserve this..." He clenched his fists, his anger and power rising, "All she wanted to do was heal and help others. She never had a hurtful thought in her..." He paused, trying to keep himself under control, "Was this my fault?" Adrian asked the large cross in the sanctuary, "Was it because of my time in New York that she had to suffer? Or simply the fact that I am a devil? If it's either of those things, I'm willing to pay for them," Adrian then tilted his head down, losing his anger, and was instead consumed by sorrow...sorrow for losing Asia, "All she wanted was to have friends...please...bring her back."

"A devil begging for forgiveness in church? What an insidious sense of humor." Adrian slowly brought his head back up, seeing Raynare in her twisted glory, healing herself from the wounds made by Adrian. He said nothing, only glaring at the fallen angel briefly before turning back to Asia. "Beautiful isn't it? No matter the injury, I'll heal instantly. A perfect gift for those who no longer have the benefit of divine protection. And now I'll never have to worry about losing my rank in the underworld." She put her hands together and began to pray, "Oh great Azazel and Shimuzay, I'm prepared and ready to do your works." Now Adrian turned his attention to her,

"What...has that got to do with it? What does that have to do with Asia?" Raynare broke from her prayer to look at him, "She didn't give a flying shag about power, all she wanted was to help people!"

"Unfortunately for those who have a Sacred Gear, THIS is their destiny," she said plainly, as if explaining to a toddler, "And whether or not she wanted to help people is out of the question, humans in their world cannot survive with the Sacred Gear. Even if she decided to play hero and use her power for good, she would have been tortured out of fear of her power." Adrian clenched his fists, his rage resurfacing,

"If I had found her sooner I would have protected her from all that!"

"She's dead! Stone cold dead and you're talking about protecting her? Do you realize how insane you sound?" Asked Raynare, evil mocking grin spread across her face.

"Considering the past few weeks...or is it months? Hard to tell now, all I've seen was magic and people who should be dead rising again. So...not too insane actually," said Adrian, "In fact..." he turned to the deceased Asia, and a thought began to form in his head, "...I wonder." He quickly got back to the matter at hand, and tried to charge at Raynare, only for her to throw a handful of light spears, hitting him in both legs and arms, his stomach and heart, forcing him to shout out in pain, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"They say that light is the worst pain a devil could ever feel, tell me, is that true?" Asked Raynare, clearly toying with Adrian. The Devil Virus barely touched the light spear pinning his Sacred Gear arm with his finger,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ The light spear quickly began to dissappear, freeing his arm and adding to his energy. He began to do the same with the other spears in his body, despite the pain of even touching them.

"I must say, I'm impressed. A lower class devil actually, making it this far is impressive. It's a power to be reckoned with, not that it will help you anyway." Adrian was down to the last two spears, the ones pinning his legs, "I just wanted to make sure you got your cudos for doing so much better than expected from a devil of your class." Adrian glared at the fallen angel, readying himself as he absorbed the final two light spears into his Sacred Gear.

"You prayed to the wrong guy Adrian." Both Adrian and Raynare turned to the entrance of the basement, seeing Issei, eyes shadowed by his hair. "We're devils now, God isn't going to help us! We need Satan!" Issei then tilted his head down, "We are devils now to, so what do you say? Just this once we could use a little help!"

"What are you mumbling about over there? What is he mumbling about?" Raynare asked Adrian, who was still staring at Issei,

"To be honest, I have no idea," said Adrian, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm begging you," Issei continued, "I won't ask you for anything else after this!" His wings sprung out from his back, "Let us destroy her ass!" He shouted. Adrian suddenly found his wounds healing, and while they still hurt, he was now able to move freely, shocking Raynare,

"How are you able to move? This is impossible, that light should be burning you from the inside out, tell me how you're doing that!! You don't have the power to temper light!! You're two are nothing but a disease and a hopeless virgin!!"

"Not gonna lie," said Adrian, dusting off his shoulders, "The pain is still excruciating. But frankly I don't care. So long as we can end your bullshit!" Shouted Adrian, and his Sacred Gear powered up, Issei's as well, but Adrian noticed something; Issei's Sacred Gear was beginning to change. It now encased his fingers, growing to encase his arm up to the elbow, sprouting more spikes, and to Adrian, it was now looking more like his own Sacred Gear, but more edged, more spiked, and it was colored red with yellow spikes and a single green gemstone on the back.

 _"EXPLOSION!"_ Issei's Gear shouted, and it began to grow stronger and stronger,

"That energy wave is at least second level!" She said in alarm, "His Sacred Gear should be nowhere NEAR this strong! It's just a double critical!" Issei began to approach her, and from the look on his face, he meant business.

"You know what? I'm just going to let your date have this one," said Adrian with an evil smirk, and stepped aside, allowing Issei to charge at a fleeing Raynare, catching her by the wrist,

"You won't get away bitch!" Shouted Issei.

"No! I have the supreme power!" Screamed Raynare.

"Let's agree to disagree," said Adrian casually, even when Issei slugged Raynare in the face, sending her straight out the stained glass window. Her torment wasn't over however, as a whipfist snagged her ankle, dragging her through the broken glass, and back to Adrian, who held her high above his head, "Don't think we're done yet!" Said Adrian, and he brought her down onto his knee, snapping her spine in two, before launching her back out the window.

"That felt good," said Issei.

"No, not good...that was amazing!" Said Adrian, soon the two were joined by the rest of the ORC, with Calvin and Katrina keeping Adrian on his feet, acting as human crutches.

"Well that was fucking awesome!" Calvin said with a laugh.

"Could not have done it better myself!" Said Katrina.

"Too bad I couldn't join in," said Damon, "I was really wanting to give her some good gunslinger action!"

"Well unfortunately, President Rias gave us specific orders NOT to assist," said Wesker, polishing his sunglasses. Both Adrian and Issei turned to this,

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Rias said, appearing in the corner of the room, "I believed in you, and I knew you two would two would defeat her." Adrian smiled gratefully,

"Thanks for believing in us."

"When my business outside was finished I made my way to the basement just in time to see the other members of my House having a free for all with several fallen angels," said Rias, approaching the group,

"We probably could have handled it just fine," said Damon, "but thanks for the help anyway." The doors to the church swung open, revealing Koneko dragging in Raynare.

"Did someone order this?" She asked, throwing the broken angel at the groups feet.

"So you must be Raynare," said Rias, "lovely entrance." The fallen angel was only able to move her body from the waist up thanks to Adrian. "I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the House of Gremory."

"G-Gremory?! You got to be kidding me!" Stammered Raynare.

"It's wonderful to meet you," continued Rias, "what a shame we don't have time to chat, sadly," she then dropped three black feathers in front of Raynare, "It's time for you to join your friends I disposed of earlier," Raynare could only stare in wide eyed shock, "they were rather rude to me."

"So you took them out yourself?" Asked Calvin.

"Rias' fuse is long, but when pushed she lives up to her title as Empress of Annihilation," said Kiba.

"'Empress of Annihilation' you say? I might have to put that title to the test in a sparing match someday," said Katrina.

"Why would he heiress of Gremory DARE such a thing?" Asked Raynare.

"Well, since you asked," began Rias, "after Dohnaseek attacked Adrian and his friends, I discovered that multiple fallen angels had plans to attack this town. I would have stayed out of it but they seemed insistent on attacking my team."

"Awe she really does care!" Said Damon, being a smart aleck. She turned to the group, and noticed Issei's arm.

"Look at you! I didn't see your Sacred Gear!" She said in surprise. Issei looked down at his arm as well.

"Yeah, it just freaked out and turned red, I don't know what happened."

"It's called a Red Dragon. Which explains a lot actually," said Rias, smiling. She turned to the fallen angel before her, "Do you see this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a double critical Sacred Gear after all. No need to feel too embarrassed."

"WHAT?!" Raynare screeched. Rias began to explain

"The one Issei uses automatically doubles its users power every ten seconds. Allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will. It's one of the thirteen forms of Longitis. The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor is called Boosted Gear."

"So this sacred tool with the power to destroy God is in the hands of a child?!" She asked herself in disbelief.

"The one downfall is that it takes a decent amount of time to start due to its immense power," Rias continued, "The only reason he beat you was because you let your guard down. If only you learned that lesson earlier."

"Issei, please!" Everyone was taken aback when Raynare suddenly took on the form of Yuma Amano! "I'm sorry! I know I've said some mean things to you but I didn't have a choice! I had to fulfill my role as a fallen angel!" She pleaded. "I mean, if I really didn't care, would I still be wearing your gift?" She held up her wrist, showing she in fact still had the pink bracelet Issei gave to her. "Please don't tell me you forgot! You bought it for me remember?" Issei slowly made his way to her, stunning everyone except Rias, who held out her hand, stopping the rest of the ORC. "You wouldn't let them hurt me, would you?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Shut up," he muttered, wiping the smile off her face, "I'm not buying it," he turned away from her, "I can't do it," he said to his friends.

"Well as much as I'd like to absorb twenty pounds of shit in a five pound sack, I think I'm gonna pass," said Adrian.

"Not worth wasting MY bullet," said Damon, shaking his head.

"Well she's worth mine," said Wesker, cocking his gun, and approaching the wide eyed Yuma, "I trusted you," he said, "and you just sent me further down a path of destruction...no longer." Suddenly, time slowed to a crawl, as a blur swooped in from out of nowhere and lifted Raynare bridal style, and stepped off of Wesker forcing him to the ground as the blur leapt up to the top of the alter. Raynare was now laughing maniacally as she reverted to her normal fallen angel form, as the blur was revealed to be a hooded man, dressed similarly to Adrian.

"Fools!" She called out, "As if I didn't have a backup plan, and now, thanks to you, lover," she briefly turned to her hooded savior, "I will be able to come back stronger, and more powerful than you can ever imagine-!"

KOOSH!

Raynare looked down at her chest, seeing a set of claws exiting her chest, followed by a mass of tendrils, killing her, absorbing her, bringing Adrians worst fears to light.

"No...no, no NO!!" Raynare dissappeared, gone for good, leaving only Asia's Sacred Gear behind to clatter on the floor and land near Adrians feet. He didn't notice as the man lifted his head, just enough for his face to become visible.

"Been a while, hasn't it Adrian," said the man. Adrian spat towards the ground,

"Not long enough...Mercer."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Rebirth

"Mercer? As in the guy that destroyed New York Mercer?" Asked Issei, hardly believing that the hooded man is in fact Alex Mercer.

"Yep, that's the one," said Adrian, leaving his friends sides so he could face the man, who was scanning everyone in the room.

"So this is the company you keep around you nowadays," he said, "interesting."

"Mercer, how did you survive? Heller absorbed you!" Adrian shouted. To which Alex only laughed,

"I have my ways, like a germ that can't be cured," he said cryptically, "And now, it seems you've taken up the company of literal devils. And they say I'm the evil one."

"Being a devil doesn't necessarily make you evil Mercer, and do you really have room to talk after you tried to destroy the planet?" Adrian asked rhetorically. Alex frowned,

"I have learned from my error. But since I have a second chance at life, and as of now, a handful of new powers," he paused, letting black feathered wings shoot out his back, followed by him forming his blade, now encased in the same red light Raynare used when she was alive. "What say we finish what we started in New York?" Adrian formed his own blade, ready for a fight, until a bright white light got between the two of them,

"I'm afraid your time to fight is not yet," said an older voice, and when the light subsidied, there was an older man between them, dressed in white hooded robes, brown leather pants and boots, and a red scarf covering the lower half of his face.

"Oh it's you!" Alex said in realization, and his blade vanished.

"Alright, who let the jedi in the room?" Damon asked, turning his attention to some invisible wall, confusing his comrades.

"Damon, who are you talking to?" Asked Issei, trying to see who he was speaking to, but seeing no one. Damon blinked, seeing his friends staring at him, to which he simply shrugged,

"No one," he answered, to which everyone, save for Adrian, Alex, the red scarf man, and himself, comically fell over. They quickly picked themselves up and dusted off, glaring at the former devil hunter.

"Damon you dingbat!" Shouted Calvin, "Focus at what's going on here and now! Not in your own fantasy land!" The red scarf man began to laugh, catching the conduits attention, "What's so funny?"

"So young and dumb...much like myself at that age," said the man, which made Calvin pop a vein,

"Who are you calling young and dumb?!" He then approached the man, electricity pulsing, "Why don't you go ahead and say it to my face!" The man laughed some more, and while Adrian and his friends prepared for a fight, Alex sat down in a church pew,

"I won't fight if you all don't," he said. To which Adrian looked to Calvin,

"Don't worry, I think I can handle an old geezer," said Calvin. Adrian looked to Rias, looking for a sign, and she motioned for everyone in her house to stand down. They sat down in the pews, much to most of their discontent,

"Oh, before we begin," said the older man, walking over to Asia's Sacred Gear, picking them up off the floor, and dropping them in Adrians hands, "I think those should go back to their rightful owner." Adrian turned to Asias body, still laying on the church pew, and he squeezed the Gear in his hand like it were her hand he was holding,

"I wish that were possible, but she's already dead."

"Oh? Did that stop Issei from returning?" Adrian looked to the old man, and the thought he had before began to return to him, "Think for a second, what happened when Issei died?"

"He was made into a devil..."

"Correct...Adrian," said the old man. "And I will simply leave you with that. Now then," he returned his attention to Calvin, "do you still wish to fight?"

"Well..." said Calvin, now thinking, "I'd rather not beat up an old man after he just helped-!"

WH-ZAPP!

Calvin went flying straight to the alter, smashing straight into it. The others stood up in shock, while Alex simply kept his seat, crossing his legs to get comfortable. Calvin pulled himself from the rubble, glaring at the old man, and was shocked to see white electricity pulsing from his hands,

"Look familiar Calvin?" He asked. Calvin looked down at his own blue electricity, then back at the old man,

"You're...?"

"A conduit, my boy, just like you." Calvin couldn't believe it, and neither could the others. Calvin then leapt up, and tried to throw an missle at him, but the old man countered it with a missle of his own, only his was larger, and more powerful. The blast made Calvin land in a heap on the ground, and the old man walked up to him, "Don't tell me that was the best you got sonny." Calvin gritted his teeth, and tried to hit the old man with a sweep kick, but the old man nimbly leapt over it, landing a pace or so away from the younger conduit. Calvin clenched his fists, and using all his energy, brought a Lightning Vortex down throgh the roof of the chruch, aimed straight for the old man, who made no move to dodge it.

The room was filled with smoke when the vortex ended, and after waiting a moment for the smoke to clear, the old man appeared right behind Calvin, landing a chop to the back of his neck.

Calvin stumbled forward from the shock, and whirled around to look at the old man, not believing he even saw him move. He then looked at the floor, and saw a skid mark, ending right where the old man was standing.

"You're fast," Calvin said.

"Now you're beginning to catch on," said the old man. Calvin then held up his fists, ready to fight in hand to hand combat, "I suppose now I'll have to end this fight, but at least I can finish with one of my favorite abilities." The old man held his hands out, summoning more electricity, only now it was beginning to take shape, until they looked like a pair of blades exiting his wrists.

"I wish I knew how to do that," said Calvin, hinting some jealousy. He ran at the old man, but with one hit from the Gigawatt Blades was enough to send Calvin skidding across the floor unconscious. House Gremory was now rushing to help Calvin to his feet, and Alex Mercer rose to his feet,

"Well that was fun to watch," said Mercer, making his way to the double doors,

"We'll meet again soon," said the old man, and he began to follow Mercer out the doors. Adrian then looked back at the two as they began to leave,

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Adrian asked the old man. The old man stopped, and turned around,

"Trust me, Adrian..." He said with a sad smile, "We've met. But if you want to call me something..." he paused, allowing himself to think carefully, and finally came up with a name, "...just call me Kessler." He then walked out the double doors with Mercer, and the group turned their attention back to Asia and her Sacred Gear.

Adrian slid the Sacred Gear back onto Asias fingers,

"It's impossible, isn't it?" Asked Adrian. "We got lucky with Issei, because he had just barely died. Asia has been dead for a while now...so it's impossible, right?"

"This may not make sense to you, but I want to show you something," said Rias, and she pulled something small and white out of her skirt pocket.

"Is it...a pocket dildo?" Asked Damon, earning a slap to the back of the head from Wesker,

"It's a bishop piece! You bastard piece of shit!" He said in a loud whisper, several veins popping in his head.

"The bishops position of power is to protect and heal the other devils in the household," explained Rias, ignoring her two newer devils. "Perhaps the timing is perfect. We could use a good clergyman." Adrian began to grow hopefully,

"So it's not too late...?"

"Our good sister is about to be reborn in the underworld," said Rias with a smile. After some careful placement, Asia was placed over a red rune on the floor, the bishop piece in the center of her chest, "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento, hear my command, return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise once more as my demon servant! Rejoice for you have been given new life! Wake as my healer and clergyman!" The bishop piece sank into Asias chest, and the rune faded from existence. All was quiet, and Asia twitched, her eyes slowly crept open, and she sat up. Adrian knelt next to her,

"Asia, is it really you?" Asia was still gathering her surroundings, so Rias answered for her,

"It is. I don't make a habit of reviving the deceased but her power may be useful," she then turned away, still speaking, "From here on you are her protector. You ARE the senior devil after all." As Riasxwas walking away Damon began to whine about himself not being senior devil, with the other pawns bickering with him, but Adrian wasn't paying attention,

"Adrian, am I here?" Asia asked, clueless as to what had transpired, but Adrian simply threw his arms around her and pulled her close,

"You're here Asia," he said, shedding tears of joy, "You're home."

Before long everyone had gone to their respective homes, with Adrian carrying Asia bridal style to his own room, laying her down and tucking her in, seeing she was already fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams Asia," he said, and he hesitated before leaving the room, and decided to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead, seeing her smile in her sleep. He gently closed his bedroom door, a pillow and blanket under his arm, and he made his way to the living room, intending to sleep on his couch, until he heard an unfamiliar sound coming from Calvins room (which he recently set up because he didn't want him OR Katrina to stay in the basement forever). The noise sounded like...moaning? He went up to the door, slowly opened it, and blushed as red as a tomato at what he saw. Both Katrina and Calvin were once again in the bed, naked, only now it looked on purpose as Katrina was straddling Calvin, and was bouncing up and down wildly, making lewd noises and sayings in the process, calling Calvin her "Thunder God," and the like. Adrian slowly backed out of the room, making sure to place his blanket under to door to keep in the extra noise.

The following day, ORC...

Adrian had just walked into the ORC, cracking his neck after being healed by Asia early that morning,

"Morning Rias," he said to the club president, who was casually sipping tea. She pulled her teacup away so she could look at Adrian,

"Hi! I'm surprised you're here today! How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, thanks to Asia," said Adrian, "That pain from the light spears are only a memory now, I don't even hurt after sleeping on the couch last night," said Adrian with a smile.

"Fantastic. She's already proving how useful she can be. It's no wonder those fallen angels were threatened by her power."

"So I had a question, if you don't mind," said Adrian, "If we're all named after chess pieces, does that mean ALL the positions are represented?"

"It does," answered Rias, taking another sip of her tea.

"So taking that into account, that means you can have one more knight, rook, bishop, and two more pawns, correct? Just curious." Rias set down her cup and smiled,

"All except the two pawns are true," said Rias, and she stood up, approaching Adrian as he was seated on the couch opposite her. "When someone becomes a devil, the number of evil pieces they consume varies. It just depends on what special abilities that person has to contribute." Rias wrapped her arms around him from behind, "and since you already know what pieces I had left, I decided to try and use five pieces on you, but for some reason, your body would only accept three, leaving the two pawn pieces I had left for Damon and Wesker. For some reason, I think that Sacred Gear of yours would only allow three, but I don't know why. But regardless of the reason," she turned his head to face her, "I want you to strive to become the mightiest pawn. I know you have the ability to do so, so consider it an order." Adrian stood up,

"You can count on it," said Adrian, and while completely off his guard, Rias planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and the Devil Virus felt a flow of energy flow from her lips and through his cheek into the rest of his body.

"Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina," she said, and Adrian blushed,

"O-Okay...for what?"

"You'll need your strength to better fulfill my orders, and I'm going to have to stop coddling you or our newest member will become jealous." Adrian was instantly confused,

"Jealous?"

"Um, what's going on?!" Adrian turned around, seeing Asia in a Kuoh Academy girls uniform,

"Asia! I didn't realize you were here! But me and Rias were simply talking, and giving me a stamina spell for reasons that are still a little vague to me."

"Talking...that's how it always starts!" She panicked, "It's okay I know she's prettier than me...and will probably do things I won't so it makes sense that you like her more." She then squeezed her eyes shut and began to swing back and forth, "Oh I shouldn't say things like that! I swear I'm not jealous I'm just insecure!" She then put her hands together and began to pray, "Dear Lord, please forgive my sins of lust and AAGH!" She knelt to the floor, clutching her head, making Adrian dash around the couch and place his hands on her shoulders,

"Asia are you okay?!"

"It felt like a knife just went through my head!" She cried.

"God's not too receptive to the prayers of devils," said Rias sympathetically.

"I forgot," said Asia, standing back up with Adrians help, "He's probably angry with me that I became a devil, huh?"

"How do you feel about it?" Asked Rias with a smile. Asias demeanor changed to a happy one,

"Oh, me? I don't have any regrets at all! The best part is that Adrian and I can be together forever now, and that's all I really wanted!" Adrian smiled,

"That's very kind of you," he said, "Now Asia, that outfit you have on, does that mean what I think it means?"

"It does," said Rias, "My father is on the school board, so getting her enrolled as a transfer student wasn't a problem."

"Good," said Adrian, wrapping one arm around Rias, and the other around Asia, "now maybe we can all live happily ever after AS FRIENDS!" He quickly raised his index fingers up, making it clear, "I'm saying that now because I don't want Damon talking shit and saying 'Hey! Adrians gonna juggle two girls!'" Right on cue, the door the the ORC opened, with the rest of the club filing in, conveniently enough with Damon taking the lead,

"Hey! Adrians gonna juggle two girls!"

"Son of a bitch!" Adrian released Rias and Asia, and dived at the former devil hunter, landing some good punches on him as Calvin busted up laughing, and Katrina rolled her eyes. Wesker simply stepped over the two as they began to wrestle on the floor,

"I told you not to go there Damon," he said, apparently already irritated.

"Good morning everybody!" Said Kiba brightly, also stepping over the two fighting devils.

"I'm almost glad to see you're not dead," said Koneko, who roughly pulled Adrian off of Damon, who then realized that both he and Wesker were now wearing Kuoh Academy boys uniforms. He swore under his breath, and Wesker asked him, as if reading his mind,

"You thought Asia would be the only one going to school here now?" Another set of doors opened, and Akeno rolled in with a cart loaded with a large strawberry cake with small plates and teacups.

"Oh perfect you're all here! I brought cake so we could officially welcome our new members!" Soon everyone was dining on the cake and sipping tea, with Damon adding rum to his teacup when no one was looking.

"Oh, and Adrian," said Rias, looking to her hooded pawn, "Great job out there, I was very impressed." Adrian raised his teacup,

"Thank you, President Rias." Truth be told he wasn't feeling so impressive. Alex Mercer was somehow back from the dead, he has a new electrical ally claiming to be another conduit, which is no doubt bothering Calvin, and he still has no idea how to be a devil, per say. But right at that moment, all he cared about was enjoying the moment with all of his friends, eating cake and drinking tea.

Little did he know, however, a new problem was brewing right outside their window, as a red and yellow bird perched in the tree watched the club, looking in from the outside, a silent but evil laugh emanating from the bird,

"What a sweet ending...gag me," said a man, swarmed by women of various ages and sizes, looking through the birds eyes, keeping a close eye on the Occult Research Club.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: From Nuns to Dragons

"So Calvin, what was it like fucking Katrina?" Damon bluntly asked the conduit. The bald lightning user simply glared at his white haired friend, but he rolled his eyes and relented,

"It was wild, and she was really insistent on being on top, satisfied?" Truthfully while Calvin had a hard time believing he was no longer a virgin, he was more focused on who Kessler really was, to the point where he wasn't paying attention when he walked into the ORC, "GAH!" He walked directly into something hanging across the room, knocking himself to the floor, and of course Damon laughed at him,

"Clothesline! Litterally!" Calvin then felt something cloth-like fall on his face, followed by what felt like a clothespin. He pulled it off his face, and was shocked to see it was a pure white bra. He tossed it off himself, and that's when both of them noticed the shower running.

"Awe geez," said Calvin, a massive drop of sweat forming on the side of his head,

"Uh oh, you better put that bra back before whoever walks out that shower," said Damon, walking over to one of the couches, and taking a seat. Calvin hurriedly put the bra on one of the clothespins, but he saw the other pin was gone,

"Where the hell is the other?!" He asked with panic in his tone, scanning the floor,

"Don't know, but you better hurry, I think whoever is in that shower is almost done," said Damon, crossing his feet on the coffee table.

"Just shut up and help me find it!" Calvin said, the sweat drop replaced with a popped vein as he got down on all fours to search for the missing clothespin.

"Nah, I don't want to get branded a perv," said Damon, folding his arms behind his head.

"You're already a perv," said Calvin, "ever since the whole 'Hey! Adrians gonna juggle two girls' bullshit." He then found the clothespin underneath the coffee table, reaching under and snatching it up, "Got it!" He then banged his head on the coffee table as someone shouted,

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Calvin stood up, rubbing the back of his head, holding the missing clothespin high, and seeing Adrian now in the room, glare intensifying.

"Clotheslined myself and knocked a pin off the line," he said, walking to the clothesline and pinning the other half of the bra to the line.

"You clotheslined yourself, you jackass?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, alright? I got some shit on my mind," he said, still rubbing his head. Adrians expression softened,

"Still thinking about that Kessler character?" Adrian asked, which Calvin nodded to.

"Hey, is that my bra?" The shower curtain was now open, revealing Asia wrapped in a towel, and both Adrian and Calvin noticed the bra was no longer on the clothesline, and was instead hanging off of Calvins shoulder, to which Adrian glared, and Calvin sighed.

"Yes...yes it is," said Calvin, clearly giving up on the situation.

"I think he's gonna put it on and wear it around!" Called Damon from the couch, making himself laugh, and causing Adrian to almost smile, with him trying hard not to as Calvin turned to Damon,

"In your dreams!" He said, yanking the bra off his shoulder, and once again trying to fix it onto the clothesline, only to see it fall again, and barely catch it.

"I'm so sorry," said Asia, "I know I'm a visitor here and I hate being in the way."

"No need to apologize," said Calvin, doing his best to pin the bra to the clothesline, "It's my fault for not watching where I was going."

Before long, most of the ORC was at the clubhouse, and some of the newer recruits, namely Issei, Adrian and Calvin, had to speak with Rias.

"Early morning training?" Issei asked the president, unsure of what her goal was.

"You're fight with the fallen angels made one thing clear, we need to get you all in your top physical condition as soon as possible," she said. Adrian nodded understandably, remembering that he still has a problem with dodging and blocking. "I will pick you all up around five o'clock, sound good?"

"Personally that sounds insane, but hey, you're the boss," said Calvin, to which Adrian landed a backhand to his chest,

"Five sounds good," said Adrian politely. The three then said their goodbyes, and Issei left to hand out flyers while Calvin left to hang out with Katrina.

"Adrian," Rias called, who stopped as he was about to leave, "I was wanting to discuss the sleeping arrangements for Asia."

"Already taken care of," he said, "She'll be staying with me, so I can better protect her." Rias nodded,

"If that's what you wish."

Early the next morning...

Rias, dressed in a magenta and white track suit, was now having Issei, Calvin and Adrian all out running while she follows on a bicycle.

"Anyone ever tell you you run like a schoolgirl?" She asked Issei.

"Yes ma'am!" He gasped, trying to keep up the pace, "People have been telling me that my whole life!"

"Well run right!" Calvin yelled, running beside him, "You're embarrassing yourself!"

"On your left!" Adrian dashed past all three of them, running at a tremendous speed. Calvin shouted after him,

"Dammit Adrian! That's the fifth time passing us you motherfucking showoff!" He then doubled his speed, running past Issei,

"You're doing good Calvin," said Rias, "But Issei, you need to pick up the pace, I know you need work but you can do better than that!"

"I feel like I'm going to puke out my ballsack!" Cried Issei, making Calvin look back at him, clearly disgusted, while Adrian is now passing them a sixth time, and just barely caught what Issei said,

"Shut up and keep your ballsack in dammit!" He said, passing them.

Rias continued to train the three with exercises, all with Issei continuing to gawk and imagine about Rias, but when it was Isseis turn to do push ups with Rias on his back, she finally smacked his rear, making him fall flat on the ground.

"Don't think I don't know you're having disgusting, sexually charged thoughts about me right now," she said, voicing her displeasure. The poor pervert could only look up at the club president,

"Hey I'm sorry, I can't help it I'm a teenager! I can't get within ten feet of a hot girl without imagining her naked!" Rias then began to look around,

"Speaking of which, I wonder what's keeping them."

"Who? I'm just going to imagine her naked too," said Issei, making his two exercising buddies in Adrian and Calvin glare at him, but soon their expressions turned to surprise as they and Rias saw Asia and Katrina running towards them.

"Hey you guys!" Said the former sister, "Sorry we're late! It won't happen again, we promise!" She then tripped and fell, with Katrina tryingto catch her, only to get dragged down with her.

"You're not very good at running and talking at the same time, are you?" Asked Katrina.

"No, I'm not," said Asia sadly. Soon the two girls were back on their feet, dusted off, and giving the three tired boys fresh coffee and bottles of water.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Asked Calvin, taking a sip of his water.

"Rias asked us to," said Katrina, to which all of them looked to their president, who seemed to be distracted. Adrian began to grow concerned.

"Rias?" No response. "Rias." She snapped out of her thoughts, finally turning her attention to the members of her house,

"I'm sorry?"

"Everything alright? You seem a bit distant." Rias shook it off,

"Now that everyone is here, we should probably be going." Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"Going where?" Rias smiled,

"We're going to your house of course!" Soon everyone was right outside Adrians home, with several boxes stacked in front, the Gremory Family Crest printed on the side.

"So I take it this is all your stuff Asia?" Adrian asked, inspecting the boxes.

"Yeah that's all my stuff," said Asia, and she bowed her head shamefully, "Apparently I had more than I thought I did."

"No big deal," said Adrian, lifting up a pair of boxes, "God AND Satan knows I got the room." After a few minutes and plenty of curse words said, all boxes were moved into the house. Afterwards, Adrian decided to bring Asia to meet his mother.

"Okay Asia," said Adrian, "This is gonna be the big one." The ORC members present entered the kitchen, where his mother, Victoria Michaels, was currently making lunch. "Mom?" His mother turned around, "I want you to meet someone. This is Asia Argento, and she's going to be staying with us for a while." His mother looked at Asia, who was still in her nun outfit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a kind smile. Victoria looked at Asia, at first surprised, then a big smile grew across her face as she pulled her into a quick hug, and releasing her to speak,

"The pleasure is mine," she said, "and Adrian, I don't think I've met all these other friends of yours yet...well aside from Katrina and Calvin of course." Rias bowed to her politely, and introduced herself,

"I am Rias Gremory, the Occult Research Club President from Adrians school."

"And I'm Issei Hyoudou. I'm...well, I'm just a friend of theirs." Adrian rolled his eyes, and whispered to his mother,

"Long story short, he's got a dirty mind, but a heart of gold." Victoria nodded with a smile,

"Well, I've made shepherds pie for anyone who's hungry!" Everyone was then seated at a massive table, eating hearty servings of shepherds pie and loving it.

"This is good Mrs. Michaels, thank you!" Said Calvin. Victoria smiled at Calvin,

"I'm glad you like it," she said, and followed that with a laugh, "But you can just call me Victoria." Issei was enjoying his meal, until he started to look closer at Adrians mother, a pervy look on his face when his eyes traveled to her chest area.

"Issei!" His head turned as he saw Adrian, almost seeing the fire burning inside him as he calmly spoke,

"Chew your food." Issei swallowed hard, receiving Adrians REAL message, which said _'STOP STARING AT MY MOTHER YOU CREEP,'_ and looked back down at his plate.

"So Asia," began Victoria, "How did you and Adrian meet?" Asia set her spoon down and began,

"Oh, he was just guiding me to the church where I was being assigned when we first met."

"Turns out they were a bit of a bad crowd," said Adrian, glaring at his spoon. Victoria grew curious fora moment, but then smiled it away,

"Well if you need a place to stay, there's more than enough room here! Besides," she leaned in close to Asia, "I was beginning to wonder if Adrian would ever bring home a girlfriend," she finished with a wink. Adrian choked on his drink, almost spitting it out.

"Uh, mom? She's just a friend who happens to be a girl. It's nothing like that," said Adrian reassuringly.

"A friend you'll later use as a midnight snack?" All eyes, except for Adrians, turned to the source of the voice, and saw Richard Michaels, in his cold glory, standing a good distance away from the table. Adrian closed his eyes,

"Everyone, meet my father, Richard Michaels. Real piece of work. And dad," he dropped his spoon in his plate, stood up and turned around, "For the last time, I don't EAT people, I-!"

"Absorb them? Consume them? What difference does it make how you word it? You're still a walking virus, a monster," he said. Rias scowled at the man who Adrian claimed was his father,

"I take it he knows?" Richard looked at Rias, in utter shock,

"Do you??" The others at the table, save for Asia and Adrian began to share the same glare towards Richard. He looked among them, seeing he was outnumbered, but added a quick comment, "If any of you know what's best for you, you should stay away from him! He will kill and consume you! Just like he did to those people in New York!"

"If that's really true, how are you and mom still here, dad?" Richard got in Adrians face, yet the Devil Virus did not back down.

"I'm not your dad, and you're not my son!" He was about to leave the room as quickly as he came, until a voice spoke up,

"You're wrong!" All eyes were now on Asia, as she stood from the table, tears in her eyes, "Adrian is not a monster! It doesn't matter if he's a virus or a devil! He is a good man! And if you were half as good as he is, you would still accept him as your son, no matter what!" Richard simply stared at the nun, and with a final glance around the room at everyone else, he stormed out. Adrian faced Asia,

"That...was awesome!" He said with joy, and lifted Asia by her hips, spinning her around once before setting her down gently as the others applauded her as well, making her blush.

"I was wrong," said Victoria, slowly making her way away from the table, "You won't make a good girlfriend for my son..." she then smiled her biggest smile yet, "...you'd be a perfect wife!" She then hugged Asia close as she blushed even harder, with the others still at the table sharing a smile. Calvin even began to hum "Here Comes The Bride" until Katrina patted his hand, making him stop. Adrian, however, was the only one turning blue,

"Uh hey whoa whoa! It's okay to discuss this for fun, but we don't have to go through with it so, do we?" Rias' smile vanished, and she looked up at the ceiling, almost like she had just lost hope,

"If we're lucky," she said. Adrian was the only one that heard her, and knew there really was something bothering her.

A few days later, Kuoh Academy...

"My name is Asia Argento, I'm feeling like a fish out of water, but I'm excited to be here!" Asia had barely introduced herself to the class, and instantly all the males began to grow rowdy, save for those associated with the ORC.

"Shorty's hot!" Shouted Matsuda.

"Bust thirty four, waist twenty six, hips thirty five, and look at all that hair!" Added Motohama, adjusting his glasses, but they both stopped when they sensed Adrian glaring at them with a popped vein. As for the Devil Virus himself, he was thankful that Asia was in the same class as him and his friends, and figured Rias pulled some strings.

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming, but luckily I'll be staying with Adrian and his friends!" All the male students in the class, except for his own friends, turned to face him in an instant,

"Bastard!" Adrian then stood up, cracking his knuckles,

"...Problem boys?" Several negative answers resounded, except for Matsuda and Motohama, who instantly made a grab at him,

"How does a guy like you keep managing to pull this off?" Asked Matsuda, grabbing Adrians coat collar,

"Tell us your secret! We won't let you go until you do!" Said Motohama, trying to keep Adrian in a Full Nelson. Adrian simply glared at the two,

"Are you two _touching_ my favorite coat?" He asked. Both perverts suddenly realized what they were doing, and released him, not wanting to be even more on his bad side. He then shifted his gaze to Asia, who was speaking with some of the female students. _She's gonna love it here,_ he thought.

The day was eventually over, and soon both of them had made their way to the ORC.

"Rias, we're here," said Adrian, yet once again the President seemed to be in her own world, "Rias." Rias snapped out of her daydream once again,

"Oh, sorry, I guess I just spaced out there for a little bit," she said, and Adrian knew something was still bothering her,

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Everything okay?"

"Everything is okay," said Rias, "It's just been one of those days." She then turns to Asia,

"Asia?"

"Yes President?"

"If you don't have any problems with it, I was thinking you could make your big debut tonight."

"Debut?" Adrian turned to Asia,

"Basically you jump through a portal to a potential client and try to make a pact with them," he explained briefly, and turned back to Rias, "But are you sure she's ready? I mean, she has barely been a devil for a week, and she's not exactly familiar with the area yet." Before Rias could say more, Issei slammed the palms of his hands down on her desk,

"Rias!" She turned a surprised stare towards Issei,

"Yeah?"

"I think it'd be better if I went in Asias place." The former nun looked at Issei surprised as well,

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You haven't been in the area long enough to know your way around yet. We'll send you out once you get a better feel for the place," said Issei. Now Adrian was surprised by Issei,

"That is very kind of you," he said. After more time being spent in the ORC, Adrian rode his motorcycle home, with Asia holding onto him tightly the whole way.

"I'll make sure to take the ride slowly for you," said Adrian, attempting to be nice. She responded by resting her head on his back, smiling.

Soon, Asia was asleep in her own bed, and Calvin and Katrina fell asleep with each other. Adrian took his cue to get some rest himself, and after morphing into his pajamas, rested his head on his pillow, sound asleep.

 _Adrian was woken with a start by an unfamiliar scream. He bolted upright, seeing his bed was now in a city street, torn apart as if by an explosion. Bodies lining the streets wherever he looked._

 _"New York? No, it can't be, the virus here was destroyed!" He shouted, and climbed out of bed, trying to morph his clothes back on, but he soon realized that none of his powers were working, "What the fuck?" He hopped out of the bed, and was greeted with black sand under his feet, making him do a double take for his surroundings, seeing everything had changed with no warning. He was no longer in New York, but rather a beach with black sand, and red moonlight to guide him. "What is going on?" He asked no one in particular, not expecting to receive an answer, and was shocked when he received one._

 _"The only way I could communicate with you was through your dreams," said a familiar voice, scaring the hell out of Adrian. "And I know what you're thinking, 'Hey! It's that voice that I keep hearing everytime my Sacred Gear does something!'" Adrian agreed with that, hearing the resemblance. "Well, I think it's time you got a hint as to what I am." Adrian then looked out into the ocean, seeing the water turn to blood as a large mass began to move in, "Some have called me the Death Dragon," A large skeletal talon appeared from the darkness, smashing into the ground next to Adrian, the only flesh visible was keeping the bones from falling away completely, "Others have called me the Reaper Dragon," a second skeletal talon appeared, smashing onto the ground from the other side, "But the one I like the most...was the Bone Dragon!" Adrian slowly looked up, knowing he was going to regret it, and a large horned dragon skull, with blood red eyes shot down, right into Adrians face, and shouting, "BOO!"_

Adrian woke up, in his own bed, in his own house, a cold sweat covering him, seeing a sleeping Asia in his bed when he knew she wasn't there before, and he looked down at his left hand, seeing where the gemstone would have been on the back of his hand had his Sacred Gear been active, glowing bright red, almost hearing a deep laugh emanating from it,

"'Bone Dragon,' huh?"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Arrow through the Heart

Adrian was hardly staying awake the next day at school after his nightmare about the "Bone Dragon," and his friends noticed.

"Hey, you aren't looking too good Adrian," said Calvin, noticing Adrians change in posture; him slouching at his desk, bags under his eyes, and his voice growing deeper, almost like a snore,

"I'm fine Calvin," said Adrian, "Just tired, that's all."

"Why not just take a nap in the nurses office? That should help," said Damon, being uncharacteristically helpful. Adrian gave Damon a raised eyebrow,

"You can do that?"

"Yes you can," said Issei, confirming Damons claim. Adrian raised his remaining eyebrow,

"Huh...you definitely couldn't get away with that in New York," he said, rising up from his desk and making his way to the nurses office. Once inside he found the rows of beds with curtains around each individual one, and after seeing plenty of options, decided to degenerate his coat and shirt and lay down in the closest bed, falling fast asleep.

A few hours later...

Adrian slowly woke up, but he realized he was no longer alone in the bed. Now, dozing sweetly, was Rias, as bare as the day she was born. Adrian blinked twice, and subconsciously brought an index finger to her hair, pushing a few strands back behind her ear. She smiled and her eyes fluttered open,

"Oh, hi Adrian," she yawned.

"Hey beautiful," said Adrian.

"I'm sorry, I felt a little sleepy so I thought I'd grab a quick nap. You were already here so I thought I'd join you," she said.

"Which I have absolutely no problem with, but um," he looked over her shoulder, "Do you normally have your wings out while you nap?" Rias looked over her own shoulder, and sure enough, her wings were unfurled.

"Oops," she quickly drew them back in, and returned her attention to Adrian. "Sorry, silly things sometimes have a mind of their own."

"No it's fine, but I'm just a bit curious," said Adrian, "Do you normally sleep in the nude?" Rias giggled at the question,

"I can't sleep otherwise," she said. She then cast Adrian a seductive glance, "Do you like what you see?" She asked, making Adrian blush.

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise," said Adrian.

"Do you WANT what you see?" She asked, being more direct. Adrian blushed harder, but kept his composure,

"That's very tempting," he admitted, "But I'd rather take you on a few dates first, get to know you more, and then, THEN once we've gotten to know each other better, we could give it a whirl." At first Rias was stunned, but then she smiled,

"Very respectable of you Adrian," she said. "Tell you what, if you get this pact tonight, I'll make sure you get those dates."

Several hours later...

Both Adrian and Rias were now standing on a massive rune created by Akeno,

"Are you sure you want to come along for the ride President?" Adrian asked.

"It never hurts to let a seasoned pro accompany your side for a pact," said Rias.

"As you wish."

"Good luck Adrian!" Cheered Asia, whom Adrian smiled towards.

"Don't fuck it up!" Said Damon, whom Adrian flipped the bird towards him in response. Wesker and Calvin hit a double slap to the back of his head as a result.

"Make sure you get that pact," said Katrina, to which Adrian nodded.

"If you see a hot girl while you're there, make sure you get her number for me!" Called Issei, making Adrian shoot a glare. The remaining ORC members, consisting of Koneko and Kiba, simply watched as the two were about to be sent,

"Get ready you guys!" Said Akeno, "I'm sending you now!" And with the fall of her hand, both Rias and Adrian dissappeared from the room.

Both Rias and Adrian aappeared in a room, with the walls covered in a variety of Japanese decor, from artwork to maps, and even swords and armor,

"Interesting. Whoever summoned us must have an eye for Japanese culture," said Adrian. "Wonder where they're at?" His question was quickly answered when a large set of samurai armor began to rise up, startling Adrian to the point of hiding Rias behind himself, ready to defend her.

"Um, you're the devils, right?" Asked a girls voice from inside the armor. Adrian blinked, and decided to let Rias free.

"Yeah...not gonna lie, you startled me," said Adrian.

"I'm Susan-San, I'm a foreign exchange student, I LOVE Japanese culture, _it is totally_ _cool_ She finished her sentence in fluent Japanese, making Adrian raise his eyebrow,

 _"You really like the culture that much, eh?"_ Adrian asked in the same level of Japanese. Susan practically beamed through her helmet,

 _"Yes very much! I'm so glad you're a nice devil! Because if you were cruel, I'd have to slice you up like sushi!"_ She then swung out her katana, almost slicing through Adrian, but he caught the blade with his index and middle finger, flipping the sword into the air, and catching it by the hilt. Susan-San was in shock, as was Rias, which made her whisper in a rushed tone,

"Adrian, what are you-?"

"This is an interesting sword," commented the Devil Virus, inspecting the gleam bouncing off the blade, "No damage to the blade, perfectly sharpened and polished," he turned his attention to the swords owner, "Do you care for the blade yourself?"

"Oh no! I got it like that off of eBay!" Said Susan-San, snapping out of her shock. Adrian looked disappointed,

"Oh...well regardless," he turned the sword back around so the hilt was aimed at Susan-San, "It's a very nice sword." The samurai girl took her sword back, "But I trust you didn't summon me and my master just to discuss swords, so how may house Gremory serve you?" Soon all three of them were kneeling on the floor, cups of green tea on a small table in front of them, and Susan-San san grew embarrassed once she finally got around to telling them what she needed,

"Well, the thing is, I left my notebook at school and I'm too scared to go and get it by my _self!"_ She cried. Adrian furrowed his brow,

"You mean to tell me you summoned two creatures of darkness, to guide you through the same exact darkness, for a notebook?" Susan-San then slammed her hands on the table, glaring through her helmet,

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT IS SCARY OUT THERE!!" She shouted, and went back to crying. Adrian looked to Rias, wanting her input, but she had her eyes closed, and wore a look of sympathy. Adrian sighed, and stood up,

"Alright Susan-San, lets go get you a notebook," said Adrian, hiding his reluctance. The Devil Virus and Samurai Girl made a quick walk to the school, Susan-San having a brief panic attack in the process, and a quick walk back, the notebook was returned safe and sound. Susan-San thanked Adrian in Japanese while they briefly commerced as Rias began to open the transportation circle, until Susan-San came up to Adrian with another request,

 _"I hate to bother you, but there is one more thing I need you to do!"_ Adrian motioned for Rias to put a stop to the portal, and she does,

 _"What else do you want done?"_ Soon the three were seated once again, and Susan-San was explaining about her crush on a boy, and her obvious shyness keeping her from speaking to him. After a moment of thought, Adrian already thought of a solution,

"Try a love letter. It's one way of letting him know how you feel, and you don't even have to face him."

"Daijobu! I'll give it a try!" In no time at all, Susan-San had a box of black paint, a paint brush, and a large white paper, "'Shall I compare thee to a summers day?'" She says aloud as she writes, "Oh this is going to be _perfecto!"_ "Not to get critical," Adrian whispered to Rias, "But...shouldn't it be something a little more original?"

"I think it's great," defended Rias, "The only thing that matters is the feeling you communicate, not the form." Adrian watched her, just as carefully as he chose his next words,

"If you say so...but wouldn't using someone elses feelings be a bit of a...well...a bit of a cop out?"

"It's hard..." said Rias, turning away, "...to say the way you feel. It's so hard...but it feels good." Rias then went into her own dream world again, and Adrian felt like he was slowly piecing together the puzzle that was bothering Rias. She WANTS to tell him, but doesn't know how to. He heard Susan-San exclaim in Japanese, and he turned just in time to see Susan-San aiming a drawn bow with her note tied to an arrow out the window.

"HOLY FUCK YOU'RE SENDING THE LETTER ON AN ARROW?!" His question was answered when all three of them were waiting in the park the next morning, awaiting an answer from the recipient of the arrow. "I can't believe you seriously sent the letter on an arrow," said Adrian, not removing his hand from his face.

"Looks like he's here," said Rias, making Adrians eyes turn up, and his jaw to drop. Approaching them was someone in a full medieval suit of armor...with the arrow stuck in his helmet. Adrian brought his palm back up to his face,

"You shot him...in the head...with the damn arrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I have good aim, I tried to think of other ways and this seemed like the best way!" Susan-San said. Adrian was now hitting his head with his palm, mentally scolding himself for not simply saying the word "No."

 _And now Mr. Medieval looks ready to kick some ass,_ thought Adrian. Both he and Rias stood out of the way as the two armored figures stood face to face.

"I have pursued your letter milady, and I am shot through the heart, not the head!" Said the knight, and Susan-San practically squealed in delight. The two were sweet talking to each other as Rias and Adrian watched on, the latters eyes growing disproportionate and his jaw slacked as he held his hands out in front of him, wondering if what he was seeing was really happeneing.

"Un...believable," he finally managed to utter quietly to himself, his face returning to normal as he hung his head, giving up on his sanity for the moment, but he soon regained it as he looked to Rias, and saw her smiling, truly happy. Soon both devils were back at the ORC, the president holding a photo of the two armored love birds.

"Seems like a match made in armor," said Rias with a smile,

"Now that I'm far enough away to think straight, they do make a cute couple," said Adrian.

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"About being together with the person you love more than anything in the world?" From the look on her face, from the way she asked the question, Adrian finally pieced together the puzzle that was Rias' recent behavior.

"It sounds lovely to me," said Adrian, "In fact, just having someone to love you for who you are sounds good to me, rather than hanging around someone who doesn't love you, understand you, or barely even know you, and once they finally DO know you, they turn and run...forgive me, I guess I speak more from experience on that last part."

"No it's fine, in fact, I thank you for that insight," Rias said gratefully. "Now, I believe you deserve a reward for getting this pact?" Adrian smiled,

"Just a small date to begin with," said Adrian, and he turned to the radio in the corner of the room (courtesy of Damon and his boredom), and began to cycle through the stations until he found a slow song, just barely beginning. "So how about just a small dance?" He offered his hand to Rias, and she accepted it with a blush, and the Devil Virus brought the Empress of Annihilation close to himself, and the two began to slowly dance with each other, leaving each other with a small smile on each others face. They continued to dance, while Adrian began to think,

 _Maybe the reason Rias has been so distant lately is because she's looking for love,_ thought Adrian. The song was over before they knew it, and once again they were looking into each others eyes, and with no one to interrupt, they finally drew closer to each other, eyes closed, lips about to touch...

"We're back!" Rias and Adrian stopped right when their lips were about to touch, for the entire Occult Research Club had just entered the room,

"Oh shit! Looks like Adrian was going to get himself some!" Said Damon.

"Well, both of them are young and single, so it only made sense," said Wesker, polishing his sunglasses once again.

"I thought it was going to be Adrian and Asia," said Calvin, voicing his surprise.

"I thought so too," said Katrina, sharing Calvins expression.

"Maybe he likes girls with bigger boobs," said Issei, voicing his opinion.

"I knew this would happen," Asia mumbled to herself sadly.

"Sorry for barging in," said Kiba, being one of the last two to enter the room.

"What did I miss?" Asked Koneko, sticking her head around the doorway. Akeno then walked up to the almost embraced devils, still wearing her signature smile,

"You look like you got kicked in the balls Adrian. Was the kiss that bad?" Adrian turned to the group, ready to explode, but quickly simmered down, calm enough to speak to his friends nicely,

"Guys, in case you haven't noticed, I didn't even kiss Rias yet."

"'Yet,'" the entire club repeated back. Adrian had no words to counter, but was simply spun back around by Rias, and she gave him a firm but gentle kiss on his lips, stunning the entire club (save for Wesker who doesn't seem to be surprised by anything). Rias finally pulled her lips from Adrians, the Devil Virus glowing bright red.

"The club evidently wanted to see that happen, so I figured I'd give it to them," said Rias, and she continued, "I know you can't choose between me and Asia, so I'm not going to make you choose. Just know that whatever decision you do make, I'll be right here." She then gave him a tight hug, which he numbly accepted, still half in shock. Akeno, like the rest of the ORC, was surprised,

 _She totally digs him!_ She thought to herself.

 _If Adrian cares for her like he cares for me,_ thought Asia, about to take a step towards them, _then that means...!_ She had a hand placed on her shoulder, seeing it was Katrina.

"It's best to let them have this moment," she said, "He'll come around."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: House Gremory vs. House Sitri 

After Rias' and Adrians' embrace, everyone began to make their way home, and rest in their beds. Adrian was about to lay down in his own bed, but a voice from his doorway made him stop,

"Adrian?" The Devil Virus turned to see Asia in the doorway, clutching at her nightgown.

"What's wrong Asia?" She was quiet at first, choosing her words carefully,

"...Is it true you care for me as much as Rias?!" She blurted out. Adrian took a moment to process what she just said, and turned to face her.

"I do."

"Well..." she paused, blushing, "...can you prove it?!" Adrian approached her,

"Depends on how."

"...Kiss me." Adrian paused,

"You sure you want me to go through with that?" Asia blushed even more than before,

"If Rias is okay with you not choosing between me and her, then I'm okay with it too!" She then wrapped her arms around his neck, about to make the first move, but her nervousness took hold last second, making her hesitate. Adrian noticed this, and slowly, gently took her face in both hands, and lowered his lips to hers. Her nervousness dissappeared, and they both melted together, almost letting hands roam, until Adrian stopped both her and himself.

"Okay, before we do anything drastic, I think we should get some sleep, what do you say?" Asia, now full of confidence, beamed at Adrian,

"If you say so Adrian!" She then released him, and began to head to her room, shooting him a smile as she went, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Asia," said Adrian, and he closed the door to his room.

The following morning...

Asia had just finished packing her bag, ready to hand out flyers with Issei,

"Okie dokie, I'm all set!" She said.

"Hold on," said Rias, folding her hands under her chin, "I think you'll be glad to know your flyer days are over." Issei looked concerned for a moment, while Adrian, Calvin, Katrina and Wesker looked on curiously. "Relax it's not a punishment, you've both done great work, but normally the hassle of running around handing out flyers is the job of a familiar." Adrian and his friends grew more curious, wondering if they would be part of what Issei and Asia were about to be part of.

"Is this like a promotion?" Issei asked.

"Yeah I guess you could look at it that way," Rias said with a smile, "but first things first, we got to find you guys some familiars."

Soon the ORC was in the main room once again, this time with the older members showing off their familiars, starting with Rias, who made a cartoonish pink and brown bat appear out of a small puff of smoke,

"This is my familiar, Adrian, but I believe you two have met once before," said Rias. Adrian raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the small furry creature.

"We have?" The bat then dissappeared into another puff of smoke, and was now replaced by a familiar girl, with hair spiked only on the sides, resembling bat wings. Adrians eyes snapped open, "The flyer girl!" He briefly thought back to the day he recieved the flyer, allowing himself to save Issei's life. She returned to her bat form, and vanished from sight,

"And I've got one too, of course," said Akeno, pointing to the floor, making a yellow and blue magic symbol on the floor, summoning a little green imp,

"This is Shira," Koneko spoke up, getting everyones attention as she played with a small white kitten in her hands, a golden bell attached to its collar.

"Awe," said Damon, "I know what I'm looking for in a familiar!" He said, tickling Shiras' belly while he leaned over Konekos shoulder, drawing another blush from her.

"Mines badass!" Said Kiba, wanting to show off.

"I don't care about your tiny dancer!" Issei said, waving his hand dismissively, earning glares from some of his club members.

"Don't be rude to Kiba when he's nothing but nice towards you," said Katrina.

"Yeah, why you gotta hate, man?" Asked Kiba.

"Don't be jealous Issei, you'll get one," said Rias, "Familiars are a major part of being a devil. When you're in need, they're always there to back you up."

"That's great," said Asia, "only problem is we have no idea how we're supposed to get one."

"That's the next step," said Rias, but before she could say more, there was a knock on the door,

"Come in!" Said Akeno, and both doors were opened as several students filed into the room, led by a pink eyed girl with short hair above her shoulders and dark magenta rimmed glasses, a second girl with teal rimmed half glasses, and a blonde haired boy with gray eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the girl in the center.

"Whoa! What the heck is she doing here?" Asked Issei, drawing the attention of the newer members.

"You know her?" Adrian asked him in a low whisper.

"The one in the middle is Sona Shitori, the student body president," said Issei, "the girl with the glasses behind her is Subaki Shira. And it looks like they brought the rest of the council with them."

"Hello Sona," said Rias politely, "what can I do for you?"

"Nothing," answered Sona, "I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants." The newer members, save for Wesker, were stunned,

"She knows?" Asked Calvin, to which Adrian used his hunter sense, and just as he suspected, all of the student council were devils.

"I can answer that," said Wesker, referring to Calvins question, "her real name is Sona Sitri, and she's not just the student body president, she's the next head of the House of Sitri, a rather large, upstanding devil family if I say so myself." He slid his sunglasses down just enough to make eye contact with Sona, and she cleared her throat so she could break the eye contact.

"Another devil family?" Adrian looked over the Sitri House again, "Who knew?"

"Rias, I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your boyfriend about us," said the blonde haired boy, already forcing Adrian to not like him due to his stuck up attitude, "but I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info, then he must not be worth much to you, huh?" Adrian clenched his fist as the boy looked to Sona, wanting to see her reaction,

"It's considered bad form to get involved with the affairs of other households Sagi," said Sona, turning the boys arrogant smirk to a look of foolishness.

"Hey, I know you!" Said Issei, "You're that guy from 2C who was just voted student council clerk...I think I voted for this guy."

"Sagi Genshuro, my pawn," introduced Sona.

"These are MY pawns," introduced Rias, "Issei Hyoudou, Adrian Michaels, Calvin Hicks, Katrina Lagos, Damon, Allen Wesker, and finally my bishop, Asia Argento."

"Whoa, so you're a pawn too?" Asked Issei. "Then that totally means we're twinsies!"

"Issei," said Adrian, trying to warn him, but was too late. Sagi scoffed arrogantly,

"Can it, D-Bag, you bozos and that gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the Sitris." Adrian then stepped forward, followed by Katrina, Calvin, and finally Wesker and Damon, each of them lining up in between the rest of House Gremory and House Sitri, all eyes on Sagi.

"You want to run that by us again?" Asked Adrian, ready to unleash his blade and Gear, and he knew his friends that lined up with him are ready to fight as well...or at least beat down Sagi.

"Awe, he's mad," taunted Sagi, "Not even gay prince charming over there can protect you from me." He then held up four fingers, "I took up four pawn pieces bro." Damon scoffed,

"Overcompensating for something?" Asked Damon, which only Sagi paid mind to, as his smile faded, and he lowered his fingers.

"What does THAT matter?" Asked Adrian. "Most of us have been kicking ass before we were even devils!" He said, almost having had enough of Sagi and his nonsense.

"Despite his wording of it, he's not inaccurate," said Sona. "Damon was a highly respected devil hunter from his world, where devils were a fair bit different. Wesker was formally a high ranking fallen angel, now serving devils for whatever his reason may be, and Katrina, Calvin and Adrian were all holding their own against, and in some accounts even KILLING fallen angels, before any of them had a single pawn piece." Sagi was now stupefied,

"You're frigging kidding me, right?!"

"It's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself," said Wesker, to which Sona chuckled,

"My thoughts exactly."

"How did these lame-asses, including the butt munch up in front," he briefly gestured to Adrian, "manage that?"

"Call it pure skill," said Damon, "and I wouldn't call the head pawn a butt munch either, considering that butt most likely belongs to Rias, that'd be more compliment than insult." Adrian, and a few other heads in the room, turned towards Damon, not believing what keeps coming out of the former devil hunters mouth.

"You have to forgive him," Wesker said to Sona, an almost invisible bead of sweat appearing on his brow, "He has a habit of running his trash talk faster than he runs his brain."

"I heard that, ya tool!" Shouted Damon.

"You were supposed to, you idiot," retorted Wesker. Sona giggled,

"My apologies as well. He's young, I hope you forgive him and his youthful naiveté. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility. Do they?" She turned her attention to Sagi, who now wore a sheepish expression.

"Uh, right," he said, and reluctantly offered his hand out, "My pleasure." To Adrians surprise, Asia is the one who accepted the handshake,

"No the pleasure is all mine!" She said, being polite. Sagi then saw an opportunity to work his charm, and bent down to Asias eye level,

"Hey! You sure you're not an angel? Because I'm pretty sure you just fell down from heaven!" He flirted, causing Adrian to shake, and he replaced Asia's hand with his own,

"Sagi, right? Well, as great as it is to meet you, I feel I should tell you now," Adrian crushed Sagis hand with a death grip, making him yelp, "If you flirt with Asia or any of the women in the Gremory House like that again, I will tear you apart limb by limb." Sagi tried to return the same force to Adrians hand, only for Adrian to raise an eyebrow at the Sitri pawn,

"Oh, you think you got that shit on lockdown? Well, you ain't the only bull in this rodeo anymore, dickface!" He growled, only for Adrian to put full pressure on Sagis hand, making him yelp like a hurt pup, and kneel to the floor, trying to retrieve his hurting hand.

"This is embarrassing," said Rias.

"I know, isn't it?" Said Sona. Sagi was still trying to wrestle back his hand, and not having much luck, so he tries to taunt Adrian once again,

"How's flyer duty treating you, Captain Whack-It? I don't do that lame shit because I'm an actual member of the team! Getting a familiar and everything, freak!" Sagi instantly regretted that last word, as Adrian turned from competitive to vicious in a heartbeat. He quickly threw Sagi on the floor, and locked him in an armbar.

"Poor bastard," said Wesker, sliding his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose, "If he had just kept his mouth shut, or at least left out that specific 'F' word, I would have told him that the only ones that did flyer duty was Issei and Asia, and those days are officially over since we're now going to get familiars of our own."

"Oh! Is that your plan Rias?" Asked Sona, visually surprised.

"Yes, I was thinking of going next week actually," she informed.

"Well that's a bit of a problem for us," said Sona, "As he only takes people once a month..."

"In that case," began Rias with a playful smirk, "why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out." Sonas' eyes briefly widened,

"A contest?!"

"Whoever wins earns the right to make their request first." Sonas eyes returned to normal, but her expression was plenty serious,

"Surely you're not talking about a rating game?" Rias giggled, and smiled,

"Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that." Sona returned the smile,

"Yes, you're right," she agreed, "besides, this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it?" Rias stiffened, and now she turned serious,

"Don't go there," she dead panned, getting the attention of her house, even causing Adrian to lose concentration on keeping Sagi in the armbar, and accidentally released him, making him slug himself in the face before crawling back to Sona. "I know," said Rias, her smile returning, "we should settle this the good old fashioned high school way, with sports!"

Not two hours later, Rias, Akeno, Sona and Subaki were dressed and ready for two on two tennis in the courts.

"Let's go Rias!" Shouted Issei, "Lets show these uptight losers who's boss!"

"C'mon Sona!" Shouted Sagi, "Stick it to those jackwagons!"

"Five bucks says Rias takes it home," said Damon.

"Placing my ten on Sona," said Wesker.

"Twenty says it will end in a draw due to magical reasons," said Katrina, joining the two on their gambling.

"Are you guys seriously betting on them right now?" Asked Calvin, not believing his girlfriend and club mates. "And where's Adrian? He should be here supporting Rias and Akeno." Katrina simply pointed, and Calvin saw Adrian about to strangle Matsuda and Motohama for bringing binoculars to the front row seats, with no intention of watching the game. "Well let's hope he gets his ass back over here soon," said Calvin, "so we can enjoy a magic free, non violent tennis match."

One magic filled violent tennis match later...

"Too bad it was a draw," said Koneko, holding up two broken rackets, "Since nobody won, they're suggesting we all compete in a team match." The ORC, minus Rias and Akeno, were waiting in the clubhouse to await what would happen next.

"Are you serious?" Asked Issei.

"Serious as a heart attack my friend," said Kiba, "They're all out there right now deciding what we should play."

"We should see if we could get twister thrown in there," joked Damon, "So then Wesker could get up close and personal with Sona." Weskers cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he readjusted his sunglasses. "Yeah I saw the way you were checking her out on the tennis court," Damon continued, lightly elbowing Weskers ribs, who kept silent. "He's not denying it either!" Damon yelled, throwing his hands up laughing.

"You know what else he's not denying?" Asked Katrina, tapping her foot, "Two certain someones owing me twenty dollars, each." Wesker finally pulled two twenties out of his pocket, handing them to Katrina, "Thank you." Damon gave Wesker an eyebrow,

"You actually paid my half of the bet for me?"

"Only because I know you have no money to gamble with," said Wesker, "So you can simply add that to your ever increasing debt." Damon then sank down into the couch, muttering about paying debts with feet up asses. The doors then opened, and in strode Rias and Akeno.

"We've chosen dodge ball as the game to play," Rias announced. "We meet the Sitris tomorrow night in the gym. So...let's win this!"

"Right!" Said the rest of the club in unison. Asia then turned to Koneko and Kiba, as did Issei and the rest of the club,

"Thanks for playing for us guys!"

"Yeah, for real!" Said Issei.

"We really appreciate it," said Katrina.

"Amen to that," said Calvin. Adrian smiled, showing his gratitude, while Wesker nodded, and Damon gave Koneko a wink, making the girl blush.

The following night...

The ORC all met in the gym like they were supposed to, all doing various stretches and small exercises to prepare themselves.

Rias was dressed in her magenta and white track suit, while the other girls were dressed in their gym clothes, consisting of white tee shirts and blue shorts, and the men wore grey and white track suits, varying in styles; Adrians had a hood, Calvin had holes in the sleeves to poke his thumbs through, Wesker had his sleeves rolled up, and Damon was topless altogether save for a pair of sweatbands on his wrists.

"Damon why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" Asked Adrian, not wanting to do this game with him shirtless, clearly trying to showoff his abs. Damon struck a pose,

"Because, the girls on the other team might get distracted, which helps us some!" He said. Adrian simply rolled his eyes,

"So Rias, we have more people than the Sitri House, so how are we going to divide up the players?"

"I told Sona that we would discuss it more once she's here," she said, tossing a ball between herself and Kiba.

"I'm like the worst at sports!" Complained Issei. "I don't know if I remember how to play!" Damon gave Issei a skeptic glance,

"Seriously motherfucker? Just grab a ball, find a Sitri, and hit them in the face with it! Or the balls if you're aiming at Sagi."

"For once, we are in agreement," said Adrian. Both of them turned when they heard Asia scream,

"My legs are on fire!" She cried. Akeno, who was helping her do her stretching, eased her on,

"Stretch it a little farther! I know you can do it!" Asia cried as she tried, and that's when Adrian noticed Issei staring, a trail of drool starting to well from his mouth. Adrian popped a vein, and he looked up above him to see Koneko, who was helping him do HIS stretching. Damon looked at what Issei was staring, and laughed,

"Issei you dirty dirty motherfucker," he laughed. Koneko, practically reading Isseis' mind, glared down at him, then looked up at Adrian, who held a thumbs up, slowly turned it down, and she pushed down on Issei, popping bone in the process, and he screamed louder than Asia.

Issei was then seated at the sidelines, cradling his injured back, while Adrian convinced Asia to not heal him until after the game. But before he was truly seated, Issei handed a set of headbands to the club. They were white in color, and all had "Occult Research Club" sewn in red letter across the top. The club instantly began giving Issei their sounds of approval.

"Fucking nice!" Said Damon, tying his around his forehead, "Do I look like Rambo now or what?"

"We are going to look totally badass in these!" Said Akeno.

"Thanks guys," said Issei. "I stayed up all night making them."

"You didn't sleep?" Asked Rias, concerned.

"I just wanted to make something cool as a way of saying thank you for everything you guys are doing for us," said Issei, "I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you." Adrian smiled, knowing for sure, now more than ever, that there was more to him than a simple pervert. "Plus I suck at sports, so I that way I would know NOT to throw the ball at my own team...if I was playing that is." Issei noticed that no one was saying anything, "What's wrong? Are they lame?" He asked insecurely, "Maybe I should have gone with tee shirts instead..."

"Issei," Damon began, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "there are two things you should probably know. One, ninety two percent of rape starts with a hand on the shoulder," both of them look at Damons hand on Isseis shoulder, then went back to making eye contact, "and two, if I thought it was lame, I wouldn't be wearing it. This headband," he points up to the headband he now wore, "I'm keeping it. If you made tee shirts, not only would I not wear it, but I would cram it down your throat." Issei let a drop of sweat flow,

"Nice to know, on both parts," said Issei, "but can you move your hand now?" Damon gladly did so as Rias took her turn to speak,

"I think they're perfect Issei," she said kindly, "It was nice of you to do that." Issei rubbed the back of his head bashfully,

"I don't know, it's not a big deal or anything." Koneko even took a turn to give Issei a nod and a small smile,

"You're a pervert, but you're sweet."

"Let's put these on, go out there and do our best to kick some Sitri butt!" Rias said, trying to motivate her team. All but Issei cheered as he was still clutching his back.

"Ready to rock and roll?" All eyes of the ORC turned to see all of House Sitri were now in thr gym, dressed and ready for a dodge ball game.

Issei was then officially benched as the other members of both houses decided how to play. It ultimately came down to the decision that Wesker, Calvin and Issei would be the referees, while all the other members played. Soon the game began, and the first spike sailed right towards Koneko, who tried to bend backwards to dodge, but it still slid acorss her belly, and past her left breast. Koneko was called out, and Adrian dropped a magic circle over her, repairing her damaged clothes,

"I need a drink anyway," she said bluntly, and made her way to the bench. Before long the entire gym was filled with a rainbow of magic energies as the game raged on, the gym shaking as players were eliminated, and even a window shattering as the ball was hurled out of bounds,

"I am not replacing that!" Shouted Damon.

"I had no idea that dodge ball would be so terrifying!" Whimpered Asia.

"This isn't dodge ball anymore," said Katrina, "This is war...and I love it!" She happily caught a ball soaring for her head, and threw it back with ease, eliminating one of the Sitri team members.

"Want me to take out Rias' boy toy?" Sagi asked Sona.

"No, I've got it," she said, encasing the ball in a blue aura, and sent it flying at Adrian, who casually stepped out of the way only for the ball to curve in the middle of the air and fly back towards him. Adrian clenched his teeth, and began to dash around the room, the ball chasing him like a heat seeking missle. He skanned the room trying to find a way to get the ball away from himself, and came up with an insane idea. He dashed right for Sagi, slammed his heels into the floor, and back flipped away from him, arching over the speeding ball, and allowed it to hit Sagi square in the crotch. Adrian landed on his feet, and all eyes were frozen on Sagi as he sank to the floor, clutching his injured organs.

"Just want this to go on record, I did NOT intend for that to happen," said Adrian, being honest. Although, it didn't help that Damon was now rolling on the ground, laughing like a lunatic over the situation. Soon it was down to Rias, Adrian, Damon, Katrina and Asia vs. Sona.

"C'mon, lets end this Sitri, right here and now!" Adrian tossed the ball behind himself, and it landed in Asias' hands. The former nun looked at Adrian with horror,

"What are you-?!"

"Don't worry Asia," said Adrian reassuringly, "all you have to do is throw the ball upward, you don't even have to aim it at anyone. Just throw it straight up into the air!" Asia looked pale, but she nodded her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and threw the ball straight into the air. Adrian leapt up after it, spun around once, and landed the bridge of his foot on the ball, making it rocket towards Sona. The future head of Sitri House grinned,

"Too easy!" She held out her hand, ready to catch, only for Katrina to appear and land a double overhead strike on the ball, sending it downward toward Damon. Then HE took the opportunity to give the ball a straight punch, sending it back to Sitri with more force than before. Sona grew confused as to what their plan was, but her confusion turned to surprise as Rias formed a red rune, with the ball passing through, encasing it in red energy, and the ball shot at Sona at an alarming speed, and nailed her right in the stomach, launching her back into the far wall, burning her clothes off her body from the impact, and to everyones shock, straight towards the large glass windows. Adrian was about to act, until he saw a shadow bolt for Sona, coming between her and the glass, and the windows shattered on impact. All that could still move made a dash for the doors, only for them to slowly open, revealing a worn out Sona in a black trench coat, and a cut and slightly bloodied Wesker, his back showing where the glass hit.

"I think that one counts as a winning point for house Gremory," he said, casting a magic circle above Sona, and regenerating her clothes, taking back his trench coat in the process. Adrian turned to Asia,

"Go help them, please," he told her, and she ran to the pair.

"Heal her first," said Wesker, "I'll be alright." Damon smirked, and began to mouth a song at Wesker,

 _Wesker and Sitri, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!_ He laughed to himself while Wesker raised an eyebrow at the white haired boy. Whistles were blown, and the game was officially over, with the Sitri House leaving in defeat.

"A deals a deal Sona," said Rias, "Since we beat you, we get first pick of the familiars."

"As much as I hate to lose," said Sona, "I have to admit that was still a whole lot of fun." She then faced the Gremory House, "Although had this been a rating game and not just us fooling around there's no way you could have beaten me."

"You really think so?" Asked Rias rhetorically. "Well I guess we won't know for sure until we actually play the game. BUT it'll be a while before we have to worry about that."

"Don't be so sure Rias," Sona warned with a smile, "You never know what's coming up," and she began to walk away, until Wesker ran up to her,

"Sona..." he paused, trying to choose his words carefully, but after a long enough pause, he awkwardly held out his hand,

"Good game..." he said nervously. Sona smirked, accepted the handshake, and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek,

"That's for protecting me," she said, and kissed his other cheek, "That is for being a gentleman about my nudity while I was soaring, and this..." she pressed her lips to his, and after a short but sweet moment they parted, "...is for being the most polite FORMALLY fallen angel I've ever met." She then made her way out of the gym doors, leaving a smiling Wesker in her wake.

Sometime later...

"Victory!" The ORC was celebrating their win against the Sitri House with sparkling fruit juice (spiked fruit juice in Damons case), and Rias began to give the club a victory speech,

"I want you to know I'm thankful to each and every one of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those devils. I hope you all feel very proud."

"Hell," said Issei, "all I did was sit on the sidelines with a busted back." Kiba turned to Issei,

"Sure you had to sit out," he said, "But you also made these headbands! They're pretty rad man!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Damon, still wearing his, "I feel like wearing this for a while longer even." Issei then grabbed Kibas' hands, and pulled him uncomfortably close,

"Thanks bro!" Issei practically cried "I don't want to sound gay or anything but if you were a hot chick I'd totally make out with you right now!"

"That's sounds gay no matter how you say it!" Said Damon, raising his glass to Issei. "And hey Adrian, nice job on taking out Sagi."

"Yeah, that was great," said Adrian, "but for fucks sake would you put your damn shirt back on already?" Damon had since refused to put a shirt back on since returning to the clubhouse.

"Does seeing me shirtless bother you that much? Or maybe you secretly like what you see?" Teased Damon, already annoying Adrian.

"I hate to break up the celebration," said Rias, quickly trying to change the subject, "But I think it's time we got you all some familiars." Akeno began to prepare a teleportation rune,

"Wait!" Said Asia, "You mean we're getting them right now?!"

"Full moon tonight," explained Rias, "this is our best shot to see him."

"See who?" Asked Adrian. Rias smiled,

"The familiar master."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Katrinas Godlike Moment Part 1

A/N: It feels like I haven't done enough with Katrina as a character as of late, and with her being the spiritual descendant of Kratos, I feel that's a bit disappointing. So for those who wanted Katrina, this one's for you. Fair warning though, this one is going to be sad. Also, my phone is acting up so I have to split the chapter.

A furious Adrian and Calvin stormed into their house, followed by Katrina and Asia, the latter of which was now holding a small purple blue dragon.

"I'm sorry that the trip to the familiars forest didn't turn out like it should," said Asia sympathetically.

"Not why we're pissed Asia," said Calvin bluntly, "but thank you." Calvin turned to Adrian, still furious, "What I AM pissed about is how you seem to keep defending Issei and his bullshit!" Adrian whirled around to stared down Calvin,

"I'm not DEFENDING anything! What he did back in that forest WAS bullshit, but you didn't need to damn near throttle him either!"

"The fact he stood there and watched as all of us were in trouble, sounds like it deserves a throttling to me!" Katrina simply rolled her eyes and looked out the window, and to her surprise, out past the lawn was Kessler! Simply standing out across the street, making a shush gesture, and beckoned her to follow him. She turned to her bickering friend and boyfriend, grabbed both of them by the backs of their heads, and clunked them together, forcing them to stop fighting and look at her with pained expressions.

"Both of you need to stop fighting for a moment!" She shouted, "We can deal with Issei another day, but for now, our good friend Asia," she turned to the former nun, "deserves a celebration for being the first of us to get a familiar. What's his name again?" Asia blinked and held out her small dragon familiar,

"His name is Rossei," she said with a smile. Katrina tickled the bottom of Rosseis' chin,

"Rossei," she returned Asias' smile, and turned back to the boys, "Now, you two help her celebrate however she wants, I'm going to go for a walk. No need to wait up for me," she said, making her way to the door and closing it behind her before anyone could say anything more.

She was now following the older man down the street, into the park, and eventually into the forest, where he finally stopped, and Katrina had already withdrawn her blades and spawned her armor.

"And just what do you think you're doing around here Kessler?" Demanded Katrina. The old man smiled, and turned to face her,

"To be technical, I'm not here at all." Katrina, not wanting to play games, hurled one of her blades at him, only for it to pass right through him, and the old man vanished into a flash of white light, and for another Kessler to reappear behind her, making her turn around. "This form you see before you is merely one of my doppelgangers. Sent here to lure you away from your friends," said Kessler, and he approached the Goddess of War, with her raising her blades in a defensive position. Kessler then stood almost too close her, an unfamiliar gleam in his eye, "I know your doubts...and your desires," he said, sending a chill down Katrinas back. He tried to hook her chin with a finger, but she smacked it away with the flat of her blade,

"You know nothing about me, Kessler!"

"I know you doubt yourself, in terms of being the Goddess of War," said Kessler, making her eyes widen in shock at the accuracy, "and I know you desire to prove your worth to your friends...and yourself." Katrina had slowly begun to lower her blades, "I'd keep those up if I were you, because this is your chance to prove your worth." Katrinas expression turned to stone hard glare as she turned back around, seeing a large mass in a brown cloak making its way towards her.

"And who, exactly, are you?" The cloaked figure stopped, and glowing orange eyes appeared out of the hood,

"That depends," said the figure, a deep gravelly voice rumbling from the hood, "are you the self proclaimed 'Goddess of War?'"

"Perhaps..." The cloak was then thrown off, and there stood a massive, army green skinned monster, clad in brown hooded robes, leather armor, a white skull half mask, and a serpentine bladed sword in his fist, a fanged skull decorating the hilt.

"Then you shall know me, as Shao! Second of my name! Elder brother and bounty hunter of the Empress of Outworld! And you, child..." He brought the sword in front of himself, ready to strike, "...are my bounty!" He then dashed at Katrina, encased in a bright green light, and smashed his shoulder into her chest, sending through the Kessler doppelganger, making him dissappear, and slammed into the ground a good distance away. He dashed again, this time flaring his sword, clashing with Katrinas blades as she barely blocked the attack. Kessler reappeared behind the two blade wielders,

"So you sent a bounty hunter to try to kill me?!" Asked Katrina incredulously.

"No," said Kessler, "But if he does, then I will have to pay him handsomely for it." Shao then forced Katrina back, breaking up the locked blades between the two, and he held up his sword for Katrina to inspect closer,

"You see this sword, girl? It's my trophy after I merged my first realm with Outworld," Shao bragged, "It was a realm called Nosgoth, ruled by a vampire named Kain. This sword, the Soul Reaver, was formally his, but now it is mine!" He cast an evil smug grin at Katrina, "The creature that lives within this blade will feast on your soul...while I feast on your heart!" He made another lunge for Katrina, but was once again blocked, and this time HE was forced back,

"Guess it will be disappointing once I take that blade away and destroy you with it," said Katrina, with vicious intent in mind. She charged, and the blades clashed away at each other, each trying to make a slash at the other, only for said slice to be blocked or parried away. She then kicked Shao away, and prepared for an overhead strike with her blades, only for Shao to lash out with his blade, leaving a deep cut on Katrinas' abdomen. She stumbled backwards, dropping a blade to clutch the wound, keeping her other blade up and ready, until a sharp pain hit her in the same area as her cut. She knelt to the ground, and reached down, feeling blood beginning to drip down...and it wasn't from the wound. Kessler saw this, and he responded with wide eyes,

"Shao, stop!" The green monster of a man kept his blade at bay, unsure of why the man who hired him was stopping him. The old man walked to Katrina, and saw her raise her free hand, seeing blood covering her fingers after she reached for her lower half, and both his suspicions, and her horror, were brought to light, "You...were with child?" She said nothing, instead she kept staring at the blood, her eyes mixed with emotions; shock, horror, sorrow, and loss. Kessler turned away, out of her view, and shed a single tear, "Do what you've been paid for," he said, and Shao raised his sword back up, about to strike, until Katrina lifted her blade, and when the blades collided, it created a shockwave that sent Shao flying past Kessler, making the old man whirl around. Katrina stood up, her eyes shadowed by her hair,

"Thanks to you bastards..." She lifted her blades, igniting them with a firey blaze, eyes now filled with rage, "I now have nothing left to lose!" She roared and dove through the Kessler doppelganger, and started to hack away at the the Outworld Bounty Hunter, crashing her blades to his sword, and even managing to slip one past his blade and slide across his mask, leaving a deep scratch. Shao was soon becoming overwhelmed, and had his legs knocked out from under him by a slice from Katrinas' blades, dropping his sword in the process. He slowly rose to his feet, trying to stand, until Katrina slammed both of her blades into his torso, plunging them deep into his stomach, before tearing them back out, making him spin around from the force of the withdraw. As he was kneeling, hands full of his innards, a sharp pain hit his back, and he saw a serpentine blade, HIS blade, exit his chest, and the same blade was torn upwards, slicing through his head, and splitting it in half.

Shao fell to the ground, dead as dust, and Katrina turned to the Kessler doppelganger, she pointed the Soul Reaver at his heart,

"If I ever see you around here again, doppelganger or no, I will tear you apart FAR WORSE than what I did to Shao!" She threatened. Kessler faced her, and gave her a sad smile,

"I'd expect nothing less from the Goddes of War...and I'm sorry for your loss," he said truthfully, and he turned, and vanished from sight in a flash of light. Katrina then fell to her knees, the pain in her abdomen becoming too much, and let out a scream worthy of a banshee...

Sometime later...

Asia was sleeping soundly in her bed, with Rossei nowhere in sight, and she was jolted awake when a hand was pressed over her mouth, revealing Katrina in the darkness of her room.

"I need your help Asia."

Soon the both of them were in the bathroom, with Asia wrapped in a white towel, healing a now nude Katrinas' wounds. Thwre was then a knock on the door, followed by Adrians' voice,

"Everything okay in there you two?"

"Just a moment," said Katrina, "Asia, you have your towel on, right?" She nodded, "You may come in." Adrian did so, and was at first surprised at what he saw, but soon relaxed,

"Feeling a bit like an exhibitionist tonight, are we?"

"Now is not the time for wisecracks Adrian," said Katrina, deathly serious, "I just barely managed to survive an attack from our mutual friend Kessler."

"What?!" Adrians' eyes widened in shock towards what he had heard, and anger towards the name mentioned.

"He sent some sort of bounty hunter after me, but I managed to take him down..."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Asked Adrian, frustrated at his friends irresponsibility.

"Keep your voice down!" Pleaded Katrina, "And I didn't say anything because I just barely got home! And...there's something else you should know-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as there was a loud knocking erupting from the front door. Adrian gave Katrina a look, which read _we will speak more later,_ and left to answer the front door. Katrina then grabbed a nearby bathrobe, and as she slid it on herself, she turned to Asia,

"Thank you for taking the time to heal me." She then tied the sash around her waist, covering herself, and making her way to see who was knocking on the front door.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Katrinas Godlike Moment Part 2

A/N: So here is part 2 of the last chapter, hopefully my phone will be more cooperative in the future, and I apologize if it was too much cringe worthy in the last half chapter. Anyway, here we go...

Katrina, now dressed in her bathrobe, found Adrian standing in the front doorway, back towards her as he spoke to someone in a wide bamboo hat.

"Is this the residence of Katrina Lagos?" Asked the man.

"That depends on who's asking," said Adrian.

"It's okay," said Katrina, coming between the two, and she saw the man in the bamboo hat was also dressed in white and blue, with glowing pupiless eyes, and a dragon amulet on his outfit. What stood out the most was that he was holding the Soul Reaver Katrina had just used to kill Shao not long ago. "May I help you?" She asked, not ready for a fight, and knew it too.

"Perhaps," said the man, "My name is Raiden, and I am the Thunder God from another Earth." Katrinas' eyes widened,

"A Thunder God?!"

"Do not be alarmed," he quickly assured, "I am simply here to congratulate you on your victory over Shao, and present these as tokens of gratitude." He then presented the Soul Reaver, and a gold dragon seal, about the size of a CD. "The Soul Reaver, a sword that devours the souls of its victims, and my seal, allowing you safe passage through the Earthrealm where I am from."

"Why are you giving me these?" Asked Katrina.

"Because, had he of triumphed over you, he would have no doubt tried to find a way to merge the realms, causing immeasurable amounts of lives to be lost, and defeating Shao is no easy feat. He is, or was, supposed to be just as strong as his father, and it took both me and the Elder Gods of my world to defeat him." He paused to let Katrina think of what he is saying, "Meaning you truly are a Goddess of War." Katrina began to tear up at hearing those words, and accepted the gifts with a teary eyed smile.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden." She froze when Raiden spoke his next few words,

"I'm also sorry for your loss. If you wish to meditate at the Sky Temple in my realm, the doors will always be opened to you." He then raised his hand, and vanished in a flash of lightning.

"'Sorry for your loss?' Is he talking about your mother?" Asked Adrian, slightly confused. The Goddess of War turned to the Devil Virus, eyes glassed over for a moment or two, until she blinked, and finally spoke with a shakey tone,

"He had to have been." Adrian nodded, not fully convinced, but decided to leave it be. Once Katrina was alone, she closed the front door, and gently placed her head on the wood, letting the tears flow freely.

 _No one must ever know of what I've lost on this night,_ she thought to herself, _no one._ _It will destroy Calvin, and the others most likely won't look at me the same again. So forgive me my child,_ she gently placed her hands on her abdomen, where the cut made by Shao was already healed, _but no one must know about..._ She couldn't even finish her thought as she let the tears roll freely again.

Once she ran out of tears, she finally made her way to hers and Calvins' room, finding him fast asleep, and lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest, and he slowly nodded himself awake,

"Hey Kat," he said groggily.

"Hey Sparky," she said with a sad smile, unseen in the darkness of the room. "Random question, and you could choose not to answer..." she paused, biting her lower lip, "...if we had kids, what would their names be?" Calvin, now fully awake, leaned up at the question,

"Say what now?"

"Forgive me, it's just a random question, and I don't plan on having children anytime soon, but I was curious." Calvin looked at Katrina, and slowly but surely, he smiled,

"I always liked Nemo for a boy...and Elsa for a girl." Katrina could barely hold in her giggle,

"Fancy the Disney names?"

"Favorite movies," explained Calvin. Katrina nodded,

"Well we should get some sleep," she said, and soon Calvin was passed out, with Katrina by his side, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

The following morning...

"A miscarriage?" Rias sat at her desk in the ORC clubhouse, with Katrina and Akeno being the only members present, who sought an audience with the president and vice president.

"Yes, and it was all my fault after trying to fight that Shao person all on my own," said Katrina, clearly upset with herself. "It was a stupid and careless mistake." She had no more time to chastise herself as she felt herself pulled into tight hug...from Akeno.

"You don't need to beat yourself up," she said with a sad smile, "you already won the fight!" Katrina looked at Akeno, a frown etched onto her face,

"But at what cost?" Akeno paused, and finally gave Katrina a sad glance,

"One that most would think too great, yet you paid it, and saved us all in the process, and for that, we all owe you our lives," she then bore an equally sad smile, "so consider this as MY token of gratitude," and to Katrinas' and Rias' surprise, Akeno pressed her lips to Katrinas'. They eventually parted, and Akeno bowed respectfully to Rias as she exited the room. After a moment of awkward silence, Katrina spoke up,

"What the hell was that?"

"Akeno saying thank you, obviously," said Rias, who rose from her desk, and patted the Soul Reaver that was resting on her desk, "But one thing is for sure, I want you to practice fighting with the Soul Reaver. It may prove to be more useful down the road than we may think." Before she could leave, Katrina stopped her,

"I only told you about this so I could get it off my chest to someone. But the others, especially Calvin, must never know about this." Rias nodded understandably, and she then took her leave as well, leaving Katrina by herself. She lifted up the serpentine bladed sword, the eyesockets of the skull hilt shining with a blue/green glow for only a moment,

"The Goddess of War, bearing the Soul Reaver...one hell of a pairing," she muttered to herself.

A/N: That was part 2. Once again I apologize for the splitting of the chapter, but for some reason it had to be done. Up next, a certain Big Bird (or Shit Bird) makes his appearance.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Three's a Crowd

Adrian and Damon were just making their way to the ORC when the latter decided to pester Adrian.

"So have you picked between Rias or Asia yet?" Adrian rolled his eyes at the question.

"I already told you, I'm not picking between the two!" Now it was Damons' turn to roll his eyes.

"You've been biding your time with both of them for a while now, kissed Rias, pretty sure you kissed Asia too, so are you gonna do anything more than that? Or are you just gonna-?" He stopped, as an idea formed in his head, with Adrian practically reading his mind,

"Don't you fucking dare say it!" Damons' grin grew, and he cackled loudly,

"You're trying to set up a fucking threesome with Rias and Asia, aren't you motherfucker?!" Adrian groaned, and turned to the former devil hunter,

"Damon, I'm pretty sure neither one would be down for the idea, as hot as it would be, NOR WAS THAT EVER my intention."

"Ya never know until you ask," said Damon, wearing a smug grin.

"I'm not going to ask them to have a threesome with me!" Adrian said, his nerves already stepped on by Damon.

"Fine, I'll ask for you!" And with that, Damon sprinted the rest of the way to the ORC, with Adrian desperately trying to catch up. Soon both of them were at the door to the ORC, and they both slammed through, only to see Asia healing a beaten Issei, a clearly angered Koneko seated on the couch, Akeno setting out a tray of teacups, and Rias casting a look of disbelief at Issei. Both Adrian and Damon stopped, and looked about in confusion.

"Uh...what happened?" Asked Damon. Koneko casted a glare towards Damon, yet the glare itself wasn't meant for him.

"Issei and his friends were peeping in the girls changing room, this time actually hiding in one of the lockers," explained Koneko. Adrian then shot a glare of his own at Issei,

"Still peeping, are we?" Issei then paled,

"What? My friends invited me, I didn't want to be rude," he said, attempting to weasel his way out of the situation. This attempt was in vain as he was instantly punched in the face by Damon, a serious scowl on his face as Issei was propelled to the floor.

"It's one thing for a girl to show herself off, but it's another to go out of your way to see a girl in private." He turned to Koneko, "He didn't peek at you, did he?" Koneko kept her glare up, now looking at Issei,

"I think he caught a glimpse of me, yes." Damon then reacted with lightning speed, and brought the bridge of his foot across Isseis' side, making him roll onto his side, and repeating the kick to the base of his spine, making him shout out loud,

"Stop peeping at girls in the locker room!" He stomped on Isseis' face, feeling jaw bone crack, "Stop peeping at girls in the locker room!!" He then crouched next to Issei, the perverts eyes wide with fear, and spoke more calmly, "Stop peeping at girls in the locker room." He then stood up, looking at the other present members, all but Koneko wearing looks of surprise, "Do you all think I made the message clear enough?" Heads nodded around the room, except for Koneko,

"I think he needs to hear it better," she said in her usual tone. Issei stumbled to his feet, looking at Koneko, pleading for mercy with his eyes as he couldn't move his jaw. He couldn't plead for long, as Damon swung a steel folding chair from out of nowhere down on Isseis' head, making him fall back onto the floor face first, and continued to pummel him with the chair with each beat of his sentence,

"THIS! IS WHAT HAPPENS! WHEN YOU PEEP! IN THE GIRLS! LOCKER ROOM!" He then smashed the steel chair onto the floor with a roar, and finally exhaled a deep breath,

"Where the hell did you get the chair?" Asked Adrian.

"I found it," said Damon, being obscure about the subject, "but hey, were you going to ask Rias and Asia about the one thing or no?"

"Damon...!" Adrian warned, but it was too late.

"Ask us about what?" Wondered Asia out loud.

"If there is something you wish to ask, you only need to do so," said Rias, curious as to what Damon and Adrian were up to. Damon smiled,

"Adrian wants to know..."

"Don't do it!" Interrupted Adrian.

"If you and Asia..."

"Don't say it!"

"Would be willing..."

"I'll beat your ass!"

"To have a-!" Damon could say no more as Adrian dove for him, pinning him to the floor and covering his mouth.

"You finish that sentence, I will tie a knot in your neck!" Adrian felt his palm growing wet, and yanked his hand away, "Sonuvabitch, he licked me!"

"He wants to know if you'll have a threeway with him!" Damon rambled off in one breath, leaving Adrian to punch him in the face while he was still pinned.

"Is this true?" Asked Rias, more curious than angry. Adrian took a deep breath, looked down at Damon, who was barely containing his laughter, punched him right on the nose, and stood up.

"I was not. Damon was only saying that since I still can't choose between you and Asia." Asia was quiet after she healed Issei, and raised her hand as if she were still in class, making Adrian raise an eyebrow, "Yes, Asia?"

"What's a threeway? I think I heard Matsuda and Motohama mentioning a devils threeway with me before, but I wasn't sure what it was." Adrian made a mental note to beat down the perverted duo later.

"Okay," he began, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm about to explain a threeway to a nun," he said to himself. He released the bride of his nose, "A threeway...is where two people of the same gender (in this case two females), SHARE someone (also in this case, one male)." Asia stared at him blankly, and Adrian made it clearer, "SHARE someone sexually." Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her face flushed bright pink. Rias giggled at Adrians' explaining of the term, and approached Adrian.

"But you weren't planning on setting one up?" She asked to be clear.

"No I wasn't," answered Adrian honestly.

"Do you want to?" Rias asked, a mischievous smirk. Adrians' eyes widened,

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to have a threeway with me and Asia?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"It's a serious one," said Rias. Adrian paused, seeing all eyes were on him, and cleared his throat.

"Well...speaking as a guy, it would be hot. But I know that the likelihood of that happening are slim to none, due to me being too..." he paused to think of the right word, "concerned, about breaking one or the others heart." Rias smiled once again at her pawn,

"Adrian, you never cease to amaze me, you know that?" Adrian smiled, as did Asia and the rest, except for Damon and Koneko,

"So is he getting the threesome or not?" Asked Damon.

After a Hammer Fist to Damons' jaw, and a healing from Asia, the club members except for Akeno and Rias took their leave for the night. Once everyone was in their respective homes, Adrian reclined in his bed, exhausted.

 _Holy fuck, between Isseis' perversion and Damons' mouth, it's a miracle I'm still sane,_ Adrian thought to himself, degenerating his clothes and walking to the bathroom. He opened the door, and was shocked to see Asia, buck nude, looking over her shoulder at him, seeing he was nude as well. Both yelped, and Asia turned back around as Adrian morphed a towel across his lower half,

"Sorry! Sorry, I should have knocked first!" He turned to leave, but felt his arm grabbed, and saw Asia had him, without even turning around.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Squeaked Asia, "I've...never seen...a mans'...you know...THING before, I'm sorry!"

"I should be the one apologizing," said Adrian, "I barged in without knocking, or making sure the room wasn't occupied first."

"Well...should we make the most of it?" Asked Asia, rising to her feet. Adrian tilted his head, keeping his eyes forward to keep from looking at her,

"You...want me to stay? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure you've heard it before," began Asia, "they say taking a bath together can bring people a lot closer." Adrian turned slightly, enough to keep his eyes averted from her,

"Just how close do you want to be?"

"...Close enough to...better understand you! They say taking a bath together is supposed to help people understand each other!" Adrian raised his eyebrows, unsure of her logic. Asia then turned around, and hugged Adrian from behind, "I just want to understand you, on a deeper level!" Adrians' heart beat faster and faster as he felt Asias' breasts press against his back, and with every ounce of willpower in him, he turned around and faced Asia, having her step back, and kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Asia, there is more to being close to someone than just being naked around each other," he said, "but if you want to understand me more, just talk to me, that's all you have to do." He then gave her a smile, "If you wish to be intimate, however, I could leave you with this," he then cupped her face with his hands, and pressed his lips to hers, both of them slowly wrapping their arms around each other...

"Asia, I got those towels you wanted-!" Katrina stopped speaking once she saw Adrian and Asia break from their lip lock, both casting her sheepish looks, and her surprise turned into a chuckle, and eventually a laugh, making them both smile and blush out of embarrassment.

Soon Adrian was back in his own bed, dressed and ready to sleep,

"Okay, I really need to get my head on straight," he said to himself, "If Rias saw that, she might blow a fuse!" Adrian shook his head, "Hold up! Rias already understands that I couldn't pick between her and Asia, so maybe I can just play my hand just right the next time I see her." He sighed deeply, "I just hope that bit earlier doesn't make me count as a cheater." A red magic circle appeared in his room, gaining his surprise, and out of the circle appeared Rias,

"Rias? Is everything alright?" Asked Adrian, seeing Rias hold an expression he was not familiar with,

"Adrian..." she lept into the bed, straddling his midsection and holding onto his shoulders, "I know this is rushed, but you HAVE to take me!" Adrian blinked,

"'Take' you?"

"I need you to take my virginity, and I need you to do it now!"

A/N: So I may have lied about Big Bird showing up, but if he doesn't show up next chapter, it will be the one after for sure.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Coming of the Phoenix

Adrian could hardly believe his ears,

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what??" Rias was already undressing herself in front of him, keeping quiet towards his question. _I really shouldn't be complaining,_ thought Adrian, _but once again she's not acting like herself!_ _Just what the hell is going on with her?!_

"Am I not good enough?" She asked, "Do you not want to?"

"Rias, the boy in me is saying to go for it," said Adrian, "but the man in me is saying you still haven't told me WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I've given this a lot of thought, and there is no other way," said Rias, now approaching Adrian with an almost ghost-like shimmer in her eyes, and now Adrian was curious,

"What do you mean 'no other way?' Who's making you do this?"

"Once it becomes known that I am ruined I will be freed...I'm trusting you with this Adrian," she said, a light blush crossing her cheeks. She then climbed back into bed, straddling his midsection once again,

"I believe I once said I wanted to go on some dates before going through with something as major as this!" Said Adrian, trying to buy some time, but failing.

"I know and I'm sorry," apologized Rias, "You wanted to wait because we were both virgins, right?" She asked, unclasping her bra. Adrian simply nodded to her question, "Neither of us may have much experience with it, but I'm sure we can figure something out that works." She let her bra fall off, freeing her breasts for Adrian to see, "It's okay," she reassured, "All you have to do is stick yours into mine, right there," she pointed to their lower parts, and Adrian was finding it harder and harder to control himself.

"No disrespect, Rias," said Adrian, "but I know how intercourse works." Rias didn't say anything, and simply placed his hand on her breast,

"Lets start here. I'm a little nervous about this myself," she confessed, with Adrian simply in a wide eyed stupor.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" Asked Adrian, and Rias looked at him in disbelief,

"Does that mean you're choosing to deny me?" Adrian blinked, and a thought just came to him,

 _She's practically throwing herself at me,_ he thought to himself, _why the hell shouldn't I accept?_ Quick as a flash, he leaned up, wrapped his arms around her, rolled themselves on the bed, with Rias laying on the bed, and Adrian propped on his elbows between her legs.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rias, face flushed, nodded her head, and Adrian slowly leaned his head down, placing his lips on hers. They continued to kiss as Adrian bought his left hand to her breast, and his right hand to her leg, hooking it around himself as he trailed his kisses from her lips to the side of her neck, down between her breasts, trailing lower to her navel, circling around it with his tongue, and finally reaching his goal between her legs. He looked up at Rias, who was looking down at him with flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, "Last chance to back out," he said.

"Take me!" She breathed, and Adrian latched his teeth onto the waistband of her panties, sliding them halfway down her thighs...

A whitish lavender magic circle appeared on the floor, making Rias turn, and Adrian to look as well, with Rias' panties still in his teeth. Rias closed her eyes in defeat, and opened them to look at Adrian with a sad smile,

"I had a feeling I'd get here too late." She returned her gaze to the magic circle as it brightened momentarily, and faded as a woman with gray hair, dressed similarly to a French maid, now stood in Adrians' room.

"Really Rias? You're here with this lowborn?" She asked in disbelief, "You do realize Sirzechs is going to be terribly dissappointed in you." Adrian, teeth still clenching Rias' panties, unintentionally began to tear holes in the fabric as his jaw tightened in rage at the newcomer,

"Forgif me fo asfing," he said, his teeth still clenched and full of panties, "but vho the vuck are you? Vut the vuck are you doing in my houf? And vho the vuck is Sirvex?"

"Sirzechs is my older brother," explained Rias, still laying on Adrians bed, unable to move with the Devil Virus still having a death grip on her panties, but as soon as she said those words, Adrian let go of her panties, and turned to her in shock,

"You have an older brother??" Rias then rose from the bed, sliding her now torn panties back on as best she could, but due to the holes now in the front, left almost nothing to the imagination. She paid this no mind as she spoke to the woman invading the room,

"My virtue is mine to do with as I please," said Rias defiantly, "How is it wrong for me to give it to whoever I want? And another thing," she placed her hands on her hips, "I will NOT allow anyone to call my honored servants as a lowborn! I don't care if you're my brothers queen or not!" All was quiet, until the woman began to bend down to retrieve Rias' clothes, only for them to vanish in a red magic circle, and reappear as the same circle passed down over Rias' replacing her missing clothes, and repairing her damaged undergarment, as Adrian revealed himself to be the one using the magic, already fully clothed as well. She cleared her throat as she continued,

"Noted, but think, you are the next head of Gremory. Have some respect for youself," she turned to Adrian, "Pardon the interruption, my name is Grayfia and I am also in the service of the Gremory Family. We'll get out of your way," she then bowed respectfully to Adrian, yet he did not feel any of the respect.

"Feel free," he said, venom practically oozing off his words. Rias turned his head towards herself, making him calmer,

"I'm so sorry Adrian," she apologized, "I haven't been in my right mind tonight. Lets just forget about this?" Adrian sighed,

"Fine, but I eventually want answers, you know. I don't like being in the dark like this all the time."

"'Adrian?' You mean this is him?" Asked Grayfia.

"Yes," confirmed Rias, "He is my pawn."

"The one who holds the Blacklight Virus, and the unknown Sacred Gear, is this young man?"

"Surprised?" Asked Adrian, not expecting an answer. Rias spun around, defiant as before,

"I will listen to what you have to say at my headquarters! You won't mind if Akeno joins us?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? Of course I don't mind," said Grayfia, "In fact it's only proper for a nobel devil to have her queen by her side in times like these." Rias turned to Adrian.

"Forgive me for putting you out," she said with a blush, "please."

"Don't worry about it. I just want a straight answer about what is going on is all." Rias pecked him on the lips,

"Tomorrow, no doubt, you will finally get some answers." She then took a couple of steps away, "Now I suppose I should excuse myself." She gave him one last sad glance, and walked away, ready to be transported away by Grayfia, and Adrian could only watch as they vanished from his sight.

The next day...

Adrian was walking to school with Calvin, Katrina, Asia and Issei in tow, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened last night. His thoughts were soon shattered as Issei was attacked from behind by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Rot in hell traitor!" Shouted Motohama.

"Sorry," said Issei, rubbing the back of his head, "Isn't it a bit early to be so mad at me?"

"Imma kill you bitch!" Screamed Matsuda, "I know Andre the Giant when I see that shit dangle!"

"Not to mention he was dressed up like a princess!" Added Motohama angrily, "HE ASKED IF WE WERE MAGICAL!!" Calvin started to crack up laughing while Asia gave Katrina a confused glance, who responded with a shrug of her shoulders. Adrian took a step between Issei and the perverted duo,

"Alright, what the hell did Issei do THIS time?" The duo were quiet, and finally spoke,

"That little pansy tried to hook us up with a dude!" Whined Matsuda.

"It didn't help that he was having a tea party with a bunch of other grown men dressed like little girls!" Added Motohama, "It was the most horrifying thing of my life!"

"Yo! So Issei actually fooled you guys into doing that?" All eyes turned to Damon, now walking up to the group, a large shit-eating grin on his face. "And just so you morons know, it was my idea to hook you guys up. But I honestly didn't think Issei would have the balls to go through with it." He tilted to the side to look at Issei, "Cudos to you man!"

"Very shrewd, Damon," commented Adrian, "but that does remind me, which one of you two motherfuckers tried to talk Asia into a devils threeway?" Both perverts paled like ghosts, and ran like the wind out of sight. Soon all six of them met Wesker and Kiba outside the clubhouse.

"You're right," said Kiba, "I think something is bugging her. If I had to guess, I's say it's House of Gremory drama." He stopped abruptly, eyes turning from kind to serious, "There is one thing I can think of that would upset her, and it is pretty bad news." Damon raised an eyebrow, and turned to Wesker,

"So I haven't seen you in a while. Did you get to third base with Sona yet?" Wekser simply pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a light blush overcoming his cheeks,

"None of your concern Damon."

Soon all of the ORC members were inside the clubhouse, seeing Koneko seated on one of the couches, Rias behind her desk, Akeno by her side, and Lady Grayfia standing behind the desk.

"Well everyone's here, good," said Rias, clearly upset.

"My lady, if you don't mind, may I have your permission to speak openly?" Asked Grayfia. Rias stood up,

"Let's hear her out." No one got the chance, as an orange magic circle appeared at the far end of the room, spouting fire and the scream of a bird. The flames died down, revealing a man in a burgundy suit, white shirt, and blonde hair with his back turned on everyone,

"Ah! And Riser has arrived in the human realm!" He turned to face the ORC, revealing uncaring blue eyes, and a twisted smile, "I've come all this way to see you! My beloved Rias...!" Most of the ORC already didn't like the new face, with Damon being the first to voice his displeasure,

"So who's the grown ass Hitler youth?"

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phoenix," introduced Grayfia, shooting Damon a glare, "He is a pureblooded devil of noble birth, third heir in line to the House of Phoenix."

"...So who's the grown ass Hitler youth?" Damon repeated.

"He's also the Fiancé to the next Head of the House of Gremory." Adrian turned around, eyes bulging,

"Fiancé...to Rias...?"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Challenge

For the next few minutes, everyone, save for Riser, was on edge. Riser sat on one couch with Rias under his arm, while the rest of the ORC either sat on or stood behind the opposite couch. Adrian on next to the arm of the couch, nails turning into talons as he dug into the arm. But amidst the rage, Adrian found understanding.

 _Now I finally know what's been bothering Rias as of late,_ he thought to himself. _Being forced into_ _marriage with anyone can distress anybody. Being forced into marriage with this cocky bastard is even worse._ Riser tried to rest his hand on Rias' thigh, but she stood up, getting away from him almost instantly.

"That's enough Riser," she stated, refusing to make eye contact with her fiancé. "Let it go! Why won't you understand! I have no intention of ever marrying you!" Riser reclined in his seat,

"But my darling, Riser believes that your familys' circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish," he said smoothly. Rias turned to him, showing absolute defiance,

"I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention to deny you your right to our name, however, let me be clear that my husband will be my choice!"

"Assuming she wants a husband and not a wife," Damon chipped in quietly. Adrian, not skipping a beat, turned around and landed a straight jab to Damons' face, making him stumble backwards.

"Shut the fuck up Damon!" Hissed Adrian under his breath, and turned back around, continueing to witness the back and forth conversation between Rias and Riser.

"Remember," said Riser, a low threat in his tone, "it is imperative for devils to remain pureblood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs have decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind." Rias turned her back to Riser,

"My father, my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they were in too great a rush. For the final time, Riser..." She turned towards him, "I will not marry you!" In less than a second, Riser was on his feet, face barely an inch away from Rias', hooking her chin to make her look up at him,

"For the final time, Rias, Riser bears a reputation with the House of Phoenix," his eyes turned deathly serious, as Rias' held their defiance, "besmirching our good name is unacceptable."

"Hey!" Several members of the ORC shouted, with all of them but Asia going on the offensive, with either blades being withdrawn or fists being raised. Riser simply casted a glance at the club members,

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room," he turned his gaze back to Rias, "You WILL return to the underworld with me!"

"There's no need for incineration," said Grayfia, reminding everyone that she was still in the room. "My Lady Rias, Lord Riser, as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace." Riser took a step back from Rias, holding his hands up in defense,

"When told such an ominous thing from one who is known as the ultimate queen, even Riser can become somewhat fearful."

"My master anticipated there would conflict of some sort," said Grayfia, "as such he has assigned me a last resort should communication break down."

"Yes of course he did," said Rias, growing impatient, "would you care to be more specific?"

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preferances above those of her family, she is to settle this via a rating game with Lord Riser." Rias gasped, as did half of the ORC.

"What's a rating game again?" Asked Calvin, "I think I remember Sona mentioning something about it the other night when all of us were playing dodgeball against the Sitris."

"Think of it similar to a chess game between noble devils," said Wesker, "and we are the chess pieces. Hence why all our evil piece powers are inspired after them."

"Riser has played through numerous rating games, and scored several wins for himself," Riser boasted, "unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game." Rias scowled at his comment, and Akeno spoke up next,

"He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate, so it's not as if she's had much oppourtunity."

"You mean, we're at a disadvantage?!" Issei briefly panicked.

"Hell, I like me a challenge!" Said Damon, cracking his knuckles.

"And the Goddes of War would never back down from one!" Said Katrina, retrieving Soul Reaver off her back, the eye sockets in the hilt holding a faint glow.

"We've got bigger things to worry about," said Koneko, keeping a glare on Riser.

"Rias, I have to ask," began Riser, "is this adorable group the extent of your servants? They're all you have?"

"So what if they are?" Asked Rias, unsure of what point Riser was trying to make. Riser gave a mocking laugh at her response, and snapped his fingers, summoning a larger magic circle, but like before, it was orange and spouting flames. This time, however, several women and girls appeared in the flames,

"Riser has fifteen pieces," he said, "in other words, I have a complete set!" The flames died down, and the new women and girls remained in the clubhouse.

"Fifteen, and they're all hot as hell! Dammit!" Shouted Issei, earning a glare from Adrian, who had been quiet since he learned of Rias' and Risers' engagement. "Issei hates him so much!" He said, mimicing Risers' habit of speaking in third person. "Why can't I be this guy?!" He cried, until Calvin, Katrina and Damon shouted at him in unison,

"SHUT UP!!" Adrian then grabbed Issei by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him up to himself,

"Because Adrian would have to beat your ass, that's why!!" He shouted angrily.

"My dear, why are your other servants picking on that sole one with the brown hair?" Asked Riser half curious.

"Because Isseis' dream is to have a harem," answered Rias, "and the others are sick of hearing about it."

"Ew, what a barbarian!" Said one of the newer girls. She was clad in a pink dress with white trim, a red sash in her hair, and like Riser, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Not going to defend Issei in this scenario," began Wesker, taking a step forward, "but which sounds more barbaric? The one who dreams of a harem, or the one who keeps his younger sister in his harem?" All eyes turned to Wesker, and then to the pink dressed girl,

"You're Risers' sister??" Asked Issei.

"Dude, you fuck your sister?" Damon Asked Riser. "Hey man, I know you may look like Jamie from Game of Thrones, but that doesn't mean you have to pick up the same habits!" Riser rolled his eyes,

"I keep my sister in my harem, yes, but I don't have feelings for my sister!"

"The fact you had to make that clear, says otherwise," said Damon, folding his arms.

"She's still hot though, so I can't really blame him for doing so," said Issei, earning several disgusted looks from his classmates. "But this asshole is living my dream!" Issei began to break down crying again, and Riser simply laughed.

"Yubelluna," he called out, and the tallest of his peerage, with long flowing purple hair, equally purple lipstick, and dressed in an extremely low cut white and blue dress approached him. He hooked her chin, and kissed her firmly on the lips, making her blush, and shocking most of the ORC, leaving Adrian to become more enraged. Riser then broke the kiss, turned Yubelluna towards Issei and the rest of the ORC, and began to grope her, making her breasts pop out into view, "No matter how long you live, you'll never have what I do," he gloated. "You're just a lower class devil."

"And this ninja wonders why Rias won't marry him," muttered Damon, pinching the bridge of his nose. ALL eyes turned towards him, ALL ears mishearing him, and he took notice, "I said NINJA!" He emphasized, and everyone relaxed, except for Adrian, who had finally had enough.

"Damon, you open your mouth again, and I will SPLIT your SKULL!" After hearing Adrians tone, Damon made a zipping gesture over his mouth, silencing himself. "As for you, Big Bird," continued Adrian, turning his attention to Riser, "why don't you and your Sesame Streetwalkers go back to whatever toilet you crawled out of," he pointed to Risers sister, "and take Cersei Lannister with you!" Riser stopped his grope on Yubelluna, and glared at Adrian,

"How dare you! It would be best if you remember your place when you speak to me!"

"'Remember my place?!' You, a member of a noble devil family, have disrespected the woman you're engaged to the second you appear in the room, you're STILL disrespecting her by doing what your doing right now, and you are trying to tell me to remember MY place?!"

"Calm down Adrian!" Began Rias, but Adrian kept going,

"The only noble devil I care about right this second is Rias!" Her eyes widened at that statement, "And I don't give a damn what kind of devil you are, you keep treating Rias like that, and the only game we will play is the 'my blade in your gullet' game!" Adrian morphed his blade and unleashed his Sacred Gear, and dashed for Riser.

"Mira!" Riser called out, and a girl with a white kimona, red shawl and black sash belt dashed out between them, carrying a bo staff. Adrian stopped and allowed her to make the first move, which she did, driving her staff into his abdomen, and out his back. Most of the ORC gasped, while Adrian simply smiled, and used his free hand to pull the staff deeper into himself, forcing a surprised "Mira" closer to himself,

"I'm curious," said Adrian, "what were you planning on doing after..." he paused, letting a cough exit his throat, "...after you..." he coughed again, harder this time, and realized something was horribly wrong. He kicked back Mira, pulling the staff out of himself, and used his blade as a crutch to keep himself standing as his coughing got worse. Riser laughed as he let go of Yubelluna,

"Like the perfume my peerage possesses? It was a gift from our mutual friend in Mercer." Adrians' eyes widened, as did the ORCs. "A perfect blend of rose oil...lavender...and Bloodtox!"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Penglog the Bone Dragon

"Bloodtox?" Asked Issei, clearly unsure of what it was.

"It's a poison..." coughed Adrian, "that specifically targets...the Blacklight Virus!" Mira then charged at Adrian again, this time he is unable to block or defend himself, so Issei jumped in the way instead. He was smashed in the abdomen with Miras' bo staff, and launched into the ceiling, crashing to the floor.

"Awe shit!" Muttered Calvin, readying his hands, walking forward, and sending several shots of electricity at Mira, who dodged every shot like an acrobat, and charged him when she got close enough. He held his forearms in front of himself, blocking a strike from hee staff, but of course, it still hurt like hell, and she managed to slip her staff behind his arms, nailing him in the face and sending him crashing to the floor on his rear. Mira then readied her staff, aiming for another strike, but her staff collided with the serpentine blade of Soul Reaver, being held by a defensive Katrina.

"You wish for a fight that much? How would you like to fight the Goddess of War?"

"That's enough!" Called Rias, who rusbed to Adrian to help him stand as he was losing consciousness, "Grayfia, tell my brother I agree to the Rating Game!" The remaining ORC members gasped, with Wesker actually removing his glasses, and Damon cracking his neck.

"I will inform him immediately," said Grayfia, and Riser, Yubelluna and Mira rejoined the rest of House Phoenix.

"Riser..." Adrian wheezed, attempting to stand on his own two feet, and barely managing to do so, "...trust me...when I say this...you...have already lost this game!" He finished his sentence with a bellow, and Riser simply laughed as he and his house vanished in a plume of flame. With House Phoenix gone, Adrian was finally able to breath again, his lungs healing up almost instantly. He walked to the window, looking out as the rest of the ORC helped Issei and Calvin. "Rias?" The red haired she-devil looked to Adrian, "I want you to tell me right now, just how badly do you want to win this game and beat Riser?" Rias looked at Adrian, stunned that he would even ask that,

"I want to make sure I don't have to marry him!" She said, almost sounding hurt.

"Good, because now I have a reason to give it my all," he turned to face the ORC, "but I can't do it on my own." I will need help from all of you, even you Grayfia." The gray haired woman looked at Adrian curiously,

"MY help?"

"Yes," said Adrian, "do you have access to a rule book for rating games? Is there even such a thing?" Grayfia held her hands out, forming a medium sized magic circle, and in her hands appeared a brown leather bound book, about as as large as a school textbook, and twice as thick. He took the book, "Thank you, do you also have access to records of all the rating games Riser participated in? How he won, who participated, info on his peerage, anything that can be useful. Because I don't know about you, but I don't want to see Rias walking down the aisle to Riser as his bride." Grayfia stared at Adrian, and snapped her fingers, another magic circle appearing over the book Adrian was holding, and a REALLY tall stack of papers appeared over the book, with Adrian barely managing to hold it all together, so he piled the book and papers on the coffee table, "Thank you Grayfia."

"If that is all," said Grayfia, "I must inform Sirzechs about the arrangement." She then vanished from sight in a magic circle, leaving the ORC to themselves.

"One last thing, Rias," said Adrian, turning to his love interest, "the millisecond you know where the game will take place, I will need to know."

Several hours later...

Everyone was starting to head home, with only Adrian remaining at the clubhouse, a cup of coffee on his left, a candle at his right, the rulebook for rating games in front of him, and bags under his eyes. He just finished reading the part where each house in each rating game could use two outside items when he was slowly beginning to nod off to sleep.

 _He blinked several times when he suddenly found himself on the black sand beach again, this time feeling like it was more real than a dream like before. He looked up, seeing the black skeletal dragon once again, only now, he could see it was clearly smiling._

 _"Surprised to see me?" It said._

 _"Half surprised," he said, "so who are you exactly?"_

 _"I am Penglog, the Bone Dragon. Or the Reaper Dragon, the Black Dragon, the Death Dragon, the list goes on. But I always preferred the Bone Dragon because it seemed most fitting," it answered._

 _"So are you an emperor dragon? Like Isseis' Red Dragon?"_

 _"Like Ddraig? Fuck no. Being a Heavenly Dragon isn't my style. I prefer drinking wine and hoarding women in my free time, so I was the one and only Hellbound Dragon." It chuckled, "Of course, being the only one of my kind was a double edged sword, many wanted me around for my power, others wanted me dead because of my power. Needless to say, the one who DID try to kill me didn't get the job done."_

 _"You mean you didn't always look like a skeleton dragon?" Asked Adrian._

 _"No. But I got used to it," said Penglog. "Anyway, like Ddraig,_ _I became a sacred gear, only, I chose to only possess a specific person who has escaped death like I have." Adrian clenched his fist,_

 _"How do you mean 'escape death?' Adrian Michaels died back in New York, giving rise to me...his Blacklight imposter."_

 _"Oh really? Is that what your father told you? Because he can't accept your powers?" Adrian began to feel his blood boil at the mention of his father,_

 _"Now how the hell did you know-?"_

 _"I'm inside your head, Adrian," interrupted Penglog, "I know The Dark Knight is your favorite movie, I know burgers with pickles, barbeque sauce and ranch is your favorite food, I know you want both Rias on top of Asia while you-!"_

 _"Hey hey, knock it off!" Shouted Adrian, already having had enough of the Bone Dragon. Penglog was already laughing,_

 _"Awe, did I make the Devil Virus angry?" He asked mockingly. He didn't wait for an answer and continued, "Good. Get angry, you'll need it for when you duke it out with Riser." Adrian grew curious, but far from relaxed,_

 _"Go on."_

 _"I saw everything earlier man, and I hate him just as much as you do. So I want to help you, but I can only do so if you allow me to." Adrian looked down in thought,_

 _"You'll help me..."_

 _"In any situation. I will always be there when you need me, but I suppose the drawback is that I will also be there when you don't."_

 _"Care to elaborate?"_

 _"You know how your Sacred Gear appears in the form of a gauntlet?" Asked Penglog, "Well, if you accept me, I will forever live inside the actual gauntlet, which, in turn, is part of your arm." Adrian looked down at his left arm, flexing his fingers nervously,_

 _"Will I still be able to control my arm?" He asked hesitantly,_

 _"Oh sure, only I will be able to be heard in the real world, instead of just in your dreams." Adrian hesitated, and sighed,_

 _"Okay, fine." Penglog began to glow, and turned into a bright red energy, flowing straight into Adrians left arm, making him shout into the air..._

Adrian woke with a start, seeing it was still dark outside, and his coffee was still hot.

 _"Adrian? Can you hear me?"_ Adrian looked down at his left arm, seeing a red glow where the gemstones from his Sacred Gear should be.

"Yeah...I can hear you...Penglog." He could feel the dragon smile in his arm,

 _"Good, now lets head outside, I want to teach you a couple of tricks for your rating game."_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Meditation

Morning came sooner than expected, and all but Adrian and Katrina were preparing to hike out to a remote area to train.

"Remind me again," said Calvin, just entering the room, "where are you going?"

"Raidens Sky Temple," said Katrina, gearing herself up, "because maybe a day of meditation could help me with the rating game." Calvin nodded respectfully, and turned to Rias,

"Madam President, I don't suppose you know any engineers, do you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because," said Calvin, withdrawing a sheet of paper from his pants pocket, and spreading in onto the coffee table, "I managed to get in touch with a friend of Cole MacGrath last night, and when I told him of my abilities, he emailed me this, and it will be a lot more useful for blocking than my forearms, and could help me focus my power better." The paper had what looked like blueprints for a metal weapon, the name "Zeke" written in the bottom corner. "It's called an Amp." Rias smiled, and took the paper,

"I'll see what I can do," she said. A bolt of lightning then appeared in the room, and Raiden appeared before them, with Katrina approaching him.

"Katrina, Goddess of War, are you ready to meditate at the Sky Temple?" He asked.

"Yes Lord Raiden, I am ready," she said. She turned to her friends, "Take care, all of you, I will be back in a day," she said, laying a gentle kiss on Calvin, and was teleported away with Raiden.

Soon she was at a Shaolin style temple, with no one but a handful of monks inhabiting the halls.

"Welcome to my sky temple," said Raiden, and gestered to a spot on the floor in front of an open balcony. Where he pointed was a meditation mat, and a handful of candles, already lit. "I've taken the liberty of preparing a place for you to meditate. Feel free to take all the time you need." He then left Katrina alone in the room, giving her a chance to inspect the room as she set her bag down. She then kneeled onto the mat, resting her hands on her lap, closed her eyes, regulating her breathing, almost on the brink of meditation, when she felt a pain in her abdomen, making her hands fly up to it, cringing in pain, and brought her hands up, seeing blood,

 _No, not here, not now!_ She thought to herself, recieving a painful flashback to that night she fought Shao, the pain she felt then returning to her now.

"Still letting the past haunt you?" Katrinas' eyes shot open, seeing she was no longer at Raidens' Sky Temple, and was now in a long exspanse of land, seemingly made of obsidion. She looked up, seeing a large muscular man with red tattoos and a brown fur kilt, but two things stood out the most to the young Goddess; he was wielding her Blades of Exile, and his skin was ash gray, just like her. She gasped, knowing who it was,

"Kratos!" Surprised to see him was an understatement for Katrina, even more so when Kratos brought the bridge of his foot up and cracked her in the chin, sending her sliding across the obsidion ground. She leaned up, clutching her chin as the massive spartan approached her,

"You are haunted by your past, yet you have no idea how to use it," growled Kratos, flaring his blades to life. Katrina tried to reach for Soul Reaver, but it was no longer on her back,

"I'm afraid you won't be using my sword for this fight." Katrina turned around, seeing a humanoid monster, with greenish gray skin, long white hair, razor sharp vampire teeth, black leather pants, six talons in place of his hands, and a flowing red cape, hooked around his torso with a leather strap and a snake-like medallion. Katrina didn't like the look of him, and rose to her feet, keeping Kratos in her peripheral vision,

"And just what sort of creature are you?!" Demanded Katrina. The monster then placed his claws in front of himself, revealing Soul Reaver right in front if himself, the tip of the blade piercing the ground, keeping it upright at the monster rested his claws on the end of the hilt.

"My name is Kain, and I wielded this blade before Shao stole it from me." Katrina stared at the monster with wide eyes, and noticed something different about the Soul Reaver; it looked less lively, as if it was missing some sort of life essence.

"If you're wondering why the Soul Reaver looks as different as it does," said a third voice, and next to Kain appeared a blue creature, practically skin and bone, with hands similar to Kains', messy black hair, glowing solid green eyes, and a brown scarf covering the lower half of its face, "it is because I am not residing in the blade." Katrina cringed at the sight of the creature,

"Who or what the fuck are you?"

"My name is Raziel. I was once a vampire, then I became a wraith, thanks to Kain," he turned a glare to the red caped monster, and turned back to Katrina, "and in the end, I became the monster that is doomed to live inside Soul Reaver forever."

"If that's really the case, how are you here now?"

"I'm here to either help you...or hinder you...either is up to you." Katrina, with no weapons to defend herself, simply raised her fists, ready for an attack from any of the three. Kratos then bounded for her first, blades fired up and swinging on their chains, and Katrina backflipped away from him, but on her last flip she stopped in midair, not by her own accord, and saw Kain keeping one of his hands raised, and she quickly figured out he was using telekinesis. She then saw Raziel leaping towards her now, a light blue spectral sword in his grip, mirroring the Soul Reaver, and preparing an overhead slice to her abdomen, and with no way to block, she had no choice but to take the strike, leaving a cut on her abdomen, and slamming her onto the black obsidion that is the ground. She didn't have time to writh in pain as she had to roll out of the way of Kratos slamming his blades into the ground where she was not a second ago. She tried to keep her guard up, but she had to dodge yet again as Raziel tried to swing his Spectral Reaver, glowing with a yellow light, at her neck, just barely missing, and snagging the top button of her Kuoh Academy uniform, and leaving a small scratch at the top of her chest. Katrina yelped from the shock, and found that the wound left a burning feeling on her chest. She looked at Raziel with utter shock,

"That...that Reaver was made of light!"

"This Reaver can do many things," said Raziel cryptically. His Reaver then turned dark purple, and a matching smoke appeared all around, with Raziel dissappearing in the smoke. Katrina looked around, trying to find him, but saw nothing.

"So what kind of power is this?" Asked Katrina, waiting for a sneak attack, and a pair of yellow eyes appeared behind her,

"The Dark Reaver!" Katrina spun around, but spun too late as the Spectral Reaver sliced into her side, making her limp, and she backed right into Kain, who went for an overhead strike, but she dodged, the sword only slicing the front of her uniform, exposing herself as she leapt away as best she could. She was now running out of breath, and she was spun around by Kratos, who planted his blades into her shoulders, tearing muscle, cracking bone, and spraying blood. Kratos tore the blades from Katrina, and she knealt onto the ground, her arms hanging limply from her body.

"You have been bested. Not just by me, but by a walking disease." Katrina knew who he was speaking of, but couldn't bring herself to speak. "You fell for a pathetic mortal who wishes he were as powerful as Zeus, you turned yourself into a demon to save yet another pathetic mortal, and above all else, you let some bounty hunter take the life of your child!" Katrina felt the harsh words of Kratos, like flaming arrows through her heart. "All that pain inside you, and no idea how to use it," said Kratos, and he brought his blades to her neck, aiming for a decapitation, but was stopped. A pair of gray hands kept the blades at bay, and Katrina rose up, what remained of her clothes burning away, replaced by her spartan armor. She glared at Kratos with a look that made him raise an eyebrow,

"Say what you want about me, my friends and family, but you should know, I...am...the GODDESS OF WAR!!" She then yanked the blades away from Kratos, and tossed them up so she had them by the hilts, and planted one in his shoulder, and sweeped out his legs with the other, turned and caught Kains sword in the blink of an eye, and redirected it into the abdomen of Raziel. Raziel then vanished into the sword, giving it its' more lively appearance, snatched it out of Kains' grip, and sliced him in half from groin up. She then turned to Kratos, who was returning to his feet, and threw the Soul Reaver at him, piercing his heart. She then dashed for the brute, and landed a perfect flip kick to his jaw, making him land on his back. She tore Soul Reaver from his chest, and with a fluid-like movement, sliced off the left arm of the God of War. She repeated this with his right arm, left leg, and finally his right leg.

"You say I don't know how to use my pain? How's this?" She dropped Soul Reaver, straddled Kratos' chest, and began to hammer away at his face, going on and on and on until she was only seeing red, not even caring if Kratos was nothing more than a bloody pulp on her fist. She was finally done after what felt like forever, whiping the blood from her face, but to her surprise, Kratos was gone, as was Kain, the Soul Reaver, even the obsidion ground had changed to a piercing white. She stood, more confused than ever. "Now what?"

"You're here with me." Katrinas' eyes widened, ever so slowly turned, and saw a figure she didn't expect to see ever again.

"Mom?!"


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Mother and The Machines

Katrina couldn't believe her eyes, her mother, dead for what seemed like an eternity now, was standing right in front of her, as if not a day had passed. She looked almost exactly like Katrina, but had a bit of gray in her hair, as well as light wrinkles in her skin.

"...Is that really you?" Asked Katrina, unsure of what to think at this point.

"Yes, Katrina, it really is me," she said with a smile, and Katrina was about to run up and hug her, but stopped, wanting to be sure it is her,

"Can you prove it?"

"That last day we saw each other, I told you to run into the woods, and wait for help, to not move until you saw the lights from the police cars." Katrinas' eyes welled up, and she hugged her mother, thankful she is seeing her again.

"H-How is it p-p-possible?" She asked, trying her best not to blubber up her words, and failing.

"It's your reward for your victory," explained her mother. "You found the strength in yourself to defeat not only the God of War, but a vampire king and his soul wraith rival as well...I'm proud of you Katrina. And I know she would be too." Katrina looked down at her mothers arms, now seeing a beautiful, fair skinned baby girl, with the same brown hair and facial features as Katrina, but her eyes were different, they were more of a familiar electric blue.

"She has her fathers eyes," said Katrinas' mother, and the Goddess of War herself could barely hold back her tears anymore, seeing what her baby could have looked like. She held out her arms, wanting to hold her, while her mother was ready to let her hold the baby, until a violent earthquake shook them, making Mrs. Lagos pull the baby back, to make sure she didn't get hurt. Katrina kept her footing, but was concerned as to what shook them. "Feels like something is happening in the real world," she said, "it'd be best if you head back. But hopefully one day we can spend the rest of eternity together...just not any day too soon," she finished with a wink. Katrina was about to approach them again, but another quake hit them, making Katrina blink once...twice...

Katrina opened her eyes, finding herself back in Raidens Sky Temple, tears streaming down her face, and an explosion rocking her off her mat. She stood up, grabbing Soul Reaver and running outside.

Once she was outside, she saw several monks fighting. Their opponents, however, caught Katrina off guard.

"Are those...robots?" All the monks she saw were engaging gray colored robots in combat, who seemed to be locked in a stalemate. That soon changed when one of the robots forced a monk on his back, reared up a foot to stomp on his chest, but never got the chance as a blade slashed through its chest, knocking it back as Katrina helped the monk to his feet. She dashed for the robot, tearing her blade from its chest and slicing it in half at the waist. She then had two more fly towards her, so she held out one blade, slicing off the top of its head, and her other blade she swung downward, catching the second robot right in the center of its head. With three robots down, she made a move to take out a fourth, only to see it get fried by a lightning bolt. She turned to see Raiden running out of the Sky Temple, electricity flaring in his hands.

"The Lin Kuei Cyber Initiative," grumbled Raiden, "Ninja Assassins turned into machines, but they were shut down years ago." Katrina gave Raiden a look,

"Obviously not," said Katrina, gesturing to the remaining robots, but right then, they all stopped fighting, teleporting in a flash of white light, and reappeared a good distance away, leaving a space open as two men, a robot, and the biggest creature Katrina had seen yet to walk through them.

The creature had orange and white fur with tiger stripes, a black ponytail at the top of his head, golden blades protruding from his wrists...all four of them. As for the robot, it had dark gray amour and blue glowing eyes. But what she recognized immediately were the two men, and her rage already began to bubble.

"Kessler and Mercer, what a surprise," she said, tightening the grip on her blades. Kessler raised his hands,

"Calm yourself, Goddess of War, I'm not here for you," he assured.

"Then why are you here?!" She demanded, losing her patience, and what's with the giant tiger creature?"

"We're here for the robots," said Alex, "or specifically, Triborg here." He gestured to the dark gray robot next to himself, who made no acknowledment to the hooded man. "Zetaro here," he gestured to the tiger striped creature, "is simply here for the ride."

"Then why are you attacking the Sky Temple?" Asked Raiden, ready for a fight. Kessler kept his distance,

"I didn't..." he pointed up, "...they did." A sonic boom sounded off overhead, and right in front of Raiden and Katrina landed a red robot, followed by a yellow one, then a black one leaking smoke, and a blue one with icy air seeping out of its mouth piece. Katrina raised an eyebrow curiously,

"What am I looking at?" She asked. The red robot held a sideways fist over where his heart should be, and spoke, his voice sounding just as cybernetic as he looked,

 **"I am Grandmaster Sektor, LK Unit 9T9."** The yellow robot spoke next, followed by the black one and finished by the blue one.

 **"Cyrax. LK Unit 4D4."**

 **"Smoke. LK Unit** **7T2."**

 **"Sub Zero. LK Unit 52O."**

Katrina glared at the robots, unsure what to make of them, until Sektor spoke again,

 **"We are the Lin Kuei! More stealthful than the night! More deadly than the dawn!"** All were ready to fight, when an ice ball flew past Katrinas' head, nailing Sektor in the chest, freezing him solid. Katrina turned around, seeing a man in blue, with dark hair, a beard, ice blue eyes and a scar walking up to her and Raiden. He was followed closely behind by another man dressed in yellow, with a bandana and two swords hanging off his back.

"Grandmaster Sub Zero," greeted Raiden, "and Hanzo Hasashi?"

"We'd explain if there was more time Raiden," said the yellow clad man, "but for now, I think you and your monks could use some assistance." The human Sub Zero glared at Kessler and Alex, who were practically hiding behind the four colored robots.

"What do you two plan to accomplish by reactivating the Cyber Initiative?"

"We were needing the forces in our own world," explained Kessler, "but Sektor wished to eliminate the unusual source of power he detected here. In return, he gave us Triborg."

"And let me guess, that source of power was me," said Katrina, clearly unamused. Sektor then broke free of his temporary ice prison,

 **"Source of power detected. I will show NO MERCY!"** He aimed both fists towards the Goddess of War, and shot a large plume of flames. She barely dodged, the flames catching her side as she leaned out of the way. She straightened herself out, casting a rune over herself to fix her damaged clothes, and lined back up with Hanzo, Raiden and Sub Zero.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" She asked, looking at the four colored robots.

"I'll fight Cyrax, therefore I could try to save him," said Sub Zero, lining hinself up with the yellow robot.

"Sektor was the mastermind behind the death of my family and clan," said Hanzo, "I will have his head!"

"Well the black one looks tough, so I call dibs," said Katrina, and she lined up with Smoke. Raiden prepared to fight the Cyber Sub Zero, and soon all eight of them began fighting.

Katrina kept her Blades of Exile up, blocking all of Smokes metal punches, and attempting to take a slice at him whenever she sees an opening. She manages to do so, and leaves a pair of cuts in Smokes' armor, and even makes him stumble backwards. Katrina saw an opening, and threw both her blades at his chest, anchoring them in, dragged herself to Smoke, tore her blades out, slashed across his waist, then his neck, and kicked his torso out from between his severed legs and head, bringing one blade down through his head and slicing it in half for good measure. She then saw Raiden having trouble with Cyber Sub Zero; The Thunder God using a staff against the blue cyborgs ice sword. She saw the blue cyborg encase himself with frost, and allowed Raiden to hit him, freezing him solid, allowing the blue robot to break the ice sword against him, sending the Thunder God flying. Cyber Sub Zero then forged an ice hammer, ready to bring it down on Raidens' chest, until it sas shattered agaisnt the serpentine blade of Soul Reaver.

"Cudos on beating the God of Thunder," said Katrina, "now let's see how well you do against a Goddess of War!" She forced back Cyber Sub Zero, twirled Soul Reaver in her grip, spun around once, allowing the blue cyborg to form another sword, spun twice, allowing him to leap into the air, a third, allowing him to aim a dive kick at her, and lept up at him as he dived, forcing them to collide weapons, shattering his, and slicing him in half from his right shoulder down to his left hip.

"Two down," she murmured, looking to Hanzo and the true Sub Zero, still fighting Sektor and Cyrax, "Two to go."

A/N: Going to cut this chapter short, because it is starting to get a little long again. Stay tuned!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Robots, Reefer and Recon

Katrina had Soul Reaver ready, and made her way to Sektor and Cyrax as the two remaining robots forced back Hanzo and Sub Zero. The two ninjas were about to make another advance on the two, when Katrina stepped between them,

"Mind if the Goddess has a go at them?" Both of them looked at her skeptically.

"The Goddess of War? Is this child??" Katrina frowned at the yellow ninja,

"Don't let my age fool you," she warned.

"Forgive us," said Sub Zero, "We just were not expecting the Goddess of War to be as young as yourself." Katrina frowned at Sub Zero as well,

"Then how about I put these next two machines out of commision to prove that my age doesn't matter."

"Wait!" Sub Zero stopped her, "My Lady, would I be kind enough to make a request?" Katrina folded her arms, keeping Sektor and Cyrax in her sight, "Please spare Cyrax if you can. I still believe there is a chance to save him." Katrina nodded,

"No promises, but I will see what can be done." Sub Zero bowed respectfully, and both he and Hanzo backed away, allowing Katrina to fight Sektor and Cyrax on her own.

She had her Blades of Exhile out, ready to fight, while Sektor encased his fists in flames, while Cyrax replaced his hands with a pair of large buzzsaws. Both robots charged her at once, forcing her to use a combination of dodges and quick strikes to either keep Cyrax and Sektor from landing a killing blow to her, or land a quick strike on either of them, keeping them on their toes. She led a flaming fist from Sektor to Cyraxs' chest, which opened just in time to drop a yellow beeping bomb, and closed on Sektors' fist. Katrina barrel rolled backwards as the bomb exploded, separating the yellow and red robots, with Cyrax landing on the ground, apparently unconscious, and Sektor still on his feet, shaking uncontrollably as sparks flew from his body. Katrina looked to Sub Zero, who shouted to the Goddess,

"Finish him!"

Katrina needed no further encouragement, and brought her blades through Sektors legs, just above his knees, keeping him perfectly balanced on the stumps, drew out Soul Reaver, and with once fluid motion, sliced the red robots head off. A blue/green orb exited Sektors body, and entered the Soul Reaver, allowing the eye sockets to glow briefly.

"Well that was fun to watch," said Kessler, being an audience to the fight, "but I'm afraid the show has ended. Mercer!" With no more of a command made, Mercer used his fallen angel powers to open a large portal underneath themselves, the large four armed creature behind them, and Triborg, and all of them vanished in a flash. Katrina swore under her breath, once again failing to stop Kessler from escaping. She kept her dissappointment to herself as she sas Sub Zero and Hanzo helping Cyrax to sit up. The grandmaster then pressed a button on the back of Cyraxs' head, opening a port, and he began to cross some wires, unplug others, and Katrina was both surprised and impressed that a ninja grandmaster would know how to rewire a robot. The port was soon closed, and Cyraxs' green eyes flickered back on, signifying he was awake.

"Cyrax? Can you hear me?" Asked Sub Zero, and the yellow robot looked to the blue ninja,

 **"...Yes...** **Sub Zero."** He said, rubbing his head. **"By the Gods...all those things I did for Shao Kahn, and Sektor..."** the yellow robot, although unable to make facial expressions, hung his head in shame. Sub Zero placed a hand on Cyraxs' back,

"Shao Kahn and Sektor did those things, not you," said Sub Zero, and helped the cyborg to his feet, who then looked to Hanzo,

 **"I am surprised to see YOU here, Scorpion."** Hanzo frowned,

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion is dead!" Cyrax looked to Sub Zero,

"A lot has changed since you have been reactivated," said the grandmaster. Cyrax then looked to Katrina,

 **"And who is this? I know she is the source of power Sektor detected, but we didn't know that power came from a person."**

"My name is Katrina, and I am the Goddess of War from another Earth," she introduced herself. The two ninjas and robot bowed in respect, while Raiden approached her,

"Lady Katrina," she turned to the Thunder God, "please forgive me for not being able to provide the day of meditation I promised-!" Katrina held up a hand with a smile,

"It may not have been a meditation day, but this day was exactly what I needed. Thank you Lord Raiden." She then bowed respectfully to Raiden, who bowed in return.

Sometime later...

Katrina was transported outside of a massive camp, built more like mansion, maybe even bigger than Adrians.

"This is the training camp where you are staying?" Asked Raiden.

"Apparently so," said Katrina, with both of them making their way inside. Once they entered, they saw most of the ORC seated at a long table, with a wide variety of potato dishes decorating the table. "Everyone, the God of Thunder and Goddess of War have returned!" All eyes present rose from their seats and bowed to the duo. Katrina then noticed something.

"Where's Calvin, Rias and Damon?"

"Rias is conversing with Grayfia and Riser to determine what the battlefield would be," said Wesker. "Would you two like to join us for dinner?"

"We would love to," said Raiden, and Katrina finished for him,

"We DID already eat at the Sky Temple before returning," said Katrina. Wesker nodded understandably, and Raiden faced Katrina,

"Speaking of the Sky Temple, I feel I must return there. Some of the monks still need assistance with either tending the wounded or reapairing the temple." Katrina then bowed to Raiden,

"Then with that in mind, I bid you farewell." Raiden bowed in return,

"Farewell, Goddess of War," he then raised a hand, and dissappeared in a flash of lightning. Katrina turned back to Wesker,

"You never did say where Damon and Calvin went." Akeno then looked up to the ceiling in thought,

"You know, we haven't seen Calvin since we sent him to find Damon," she said, thinking about it. Wesker sighed, while the ORC club members thought about where they could be, and he mouthed a short sentence to Katrina,

 _Calvin went upstairs._ Katrina nodded, and went to look for the two.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"Did I ever mention why my favorite color is green?" Damon asked Calvin, who was currently relaxing on a couch placed in Damons' room, eyes partially open, almost in a dream-like state, while the room was lit with green neon lights, "It's because it represents hope, is the same color as my coat Dante gave to me for my twelfth was the color of that one light in that Great Gatsby book, and the color of my medication." He then brought a makeshift hookah to his mouth, made from an emptied soda can, and began to smoke a small pile of marijuana, letting smoke leak from the sides of his mouth. The door to Damons' room then swung open, revealing a slightly angered Katrina, placing her hands on her hips, and glaring at her boyfriend and their friend.

"And just WHAT the fuck is going on in here?!" She yelled.

"Just taking a little medicate break from all the training we were doing today while you were relaxing at Raidens Sky Temple," Damon said calmly. Katrina pinched the bridge of her nose,

"I actually didn't get that much meditation in, I was fighting most of that time," she then glared at the former devil hunter, "and how do you think Rias would react if she saw THAT??" She pointed to the coffee table in front of them, revealing a MASSIVE pile of marijuana, almost a foot tall, going from one end of the coffee table to the other. Damon nodded his head,

"Yep, I'm in deep shit."

Sometime later...

Wesker and Katrina were keeping Damon on all fours as he recieved a magically enhanced spanking from Akeno, due to Rias unavailable to complete the task herself as she was speaking on the phone with Adrian.

 _"So let me get this straight,"_ said Adrian on the other end of the phone, _"Damon found a fucking weed farm, stole from it, got Calvin stoned out of his mind, and you're having him recieve a thousand spankings for it?"_

"That pretty much sums it all up," said Rias with a grin, "another thing," her expression turned serious, "We finally decided on what the battlefield will be."

 _"I'm listening."_

"It will be in the dimensional gap, just like most games, but it will be modeled after Kuoh Academy."

 _"'Modeled after?' As in, if I set a quarter on the desk in the clubhouse, would one appear in the dimensional gap clubhouse as well?"_

"Yes, although, I don't know why you'd want to bring a quarter with you."

Meanwhile...

"Well I'm not planning on bringing an actual quarter with me," said Adrian into his phone, "if anything, it would be something much much bigger." He looked out into the distance in front of himself, and saw a military base, armed to the teeth.

 _"Well, just hurry up on your stratagizing and get your sweet butt up here so we can train together,"_ said Rias on his phone.

"Will do," said Adrian, "well tell everyone I said hi, have Asia give you a kiss for me, and give her a kiss from me too," said Adrian, briefly unfocused as he ducked, avoiding a spotlight so he wouldn't be spotted. He heard Rias laugh on the other end of the phone,

 _"You want me and Asia to give each other a kiss, as if it were you?"_ Adrian blushed when he understood his blunder, and fixed his mistake,

"On the cheek! I'm not going to make you two lock lips!" He raised an eyebrow, "Although I'm not going to stop you either." Rias giggled,

 _"Well goodnight Adrian, I hope we see you soon."_

"Same to you Rias, sweet dreams." He hung up his phone, morphed himself into a military uniform, and walked to the base.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Adrians' Return

Several days later...

It had been fivr days since the ORC left Kuoh Academy for the training camp, and Katrina and Damon were locked in combat. With Soul Reaver clashing against the Green Knight, Katrina was leading the assault, and even parried the Green Knight out of Damons' grasp, making it soar a good distance away and sticking into the ground. Damon smirked, and drew out Rebellion, activating his Devil Trigger, and encasing himself in the green armor as well as summoning the matching red spirit. He charged at Katrina, and now the Goddess of War had to go on the defensive, and when they locked blades, Damon stomped on Katrinas' foot, making her lose focus, and landed a sucker punch to her face, breaking the blade lock and forcing her back. Both of their team mates shouted at him for his dirty tactics, but Katrina herself waved it off, knowing what he is doing.

"You're not fighting fair," said Katrina.

"Because I know House Phoenix won't," replied Damon.

"Good," she said with a smirk, and charged again, using her pain like Kratos and co. taught her to, landing stronger strikes against Rebellion, managed to knock that sword out of Damons' hand as well. The Devil Trigger wore out, and Damon returned ro normal. "Surrender?" Damon held his smirk, and drew out Black Dahlia,

"Nope!" He fired several rounds, only for Katrina to block and deflect every single shot with Soul Reaver, and used her free hand to knock the gun out of his grasp. She had Soul Reaver pointed at his throat.

"How about now?" She asked coyfully. Damon laughed, and effortlessly spun around and judo flipped Katrina onto the grass, twisting Soul Reaver out of her grip so he could use it himself. Katrina leaned her shoulder up, spun her legs around and rolled back onto her feet, kicking away Damon in the process. She drew out her Blades of Exhile once she saw Damon had Soul Reaver.

"Let's see how well you do without your favorite sword!" Said Damon, and the two charged each other again, this time with Katrinas' sjorter but wider blades clashing with her own Soul Reaver. They soon locked blades again, and Damon was smiling smugly, "Not doing too good without Soul Cleaver, huh?" Katrina first glared at him, and slowly forced her blades forward, and pushing Damon back, giving him a look of surprise, and herself a smile,

"It's not the blade that matters..." said Katrina, and to the shock of everyone, she kneed Damon in the crotch, making him squeak, used her blades to launch Soul Reaver into the air, threw her blades onto the ground, and landed a right hook to Damons' face, then a left, then a punch to the abdomen, and followed by an uppercut. She saw where Soul Reaver was, and did nothing as Damon slowly started to lean back from the uppercut, only for Soul Reaver to land right in the middle of his chest, making him cough up blood. She walked up to Damon, grabbing the hilt of Soul Reaver, "...it's the wielder." She then tore Soul Reaver from Damons' chest, and he fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering blood as Koneko and Asia rushed to help him. Koneko helped him into a seated position while Asia healed his chest wound, and despite the damage done to him, he was smiling.

"She's got this rating game in the fucking bag," he said with a laugh. Katrina was then greeted with applause from her peers, with Calvin actually running up to her and lifting her up by her hips, hugging her tightly before kissing her. The applause didn't cease until they finally realized that an extra clap was heard. They all turned to the source, and saw a hooded man clapping in the nearby gazebo.

"Way to go Katrina!" He called, stepping out from the shadow and removing his hood, "Couldn't have done it better myself." All eyes widened, and Asia was the first to run to him, tears of joy being shed as she ran and hugged him in front of everyone, even laying a quick but firm kiss on his mouth, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"I missed you Adrian!" She cried into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping the devil nun close to him as she wept with joy.

"I missed you too Asia," he said, and looked up to see the rest of the ORC approaching him. Calvin and Katrina both hugged him, he shook hands with Kiba and Wesker, gave Issei a fist bump, a quick ruffle of the hair to Koneko, a kiss on the cheek from Akeno to his surprise, and finally approached by Rias, who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, gaining a whoop from Damon as he stumbled over to the group. Adrian stared hard at Damon, and punched his shoulder, "That was for the weed thing," he said, and then offered a handshake, "and this is for holding your own in that fight just now. Well done." Damon accepted the handshake, and was helped by Koneko back to the benches.

"So, Adrian," began Issei, "where have you been?"

"I've been stratagizing," said Adrian. "Studying the rules of the rating game and creating scenarios for us to win the fight that's just right up ahead." The ORC showed their unanimous agreement, and Adrian shook his head, "Also, while I wasn't here, I took some time to practice with my Sacred Gear, who now has a name." He summoned it forth, and the gauntlet spoke,

 _"Hello everyone!"_ The research club was startled at Penglogs' voice rumbling from Adrians' Gear. _"I am Penglog! The Bone Dragon! It is a pleasure to meet you all officially."_ The ORC was in shock, needless to say, but Rias kept her composure,

"It is an honor to speak with you," she said. Penglog laughed,

 _"Yeah yeah, now I believe Adrian needed to borrow a handsome shithead named Damon for an hour or two?"_ The former devil hunter gave a sound of affection,

"Awe, he called me handsome," he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

"He also called you a shithead," said Koneko blandly. He titled his head to the side,

"Eh, I've been called worse."

Those remaining five days were then spent training, and training hard, as now that Adrian was there, he was showing off his new techniques. He was fighting against Katrina, and used his Sacred Gear,

 _"Devour!"_ It shouted, absorbing some of her energy, making the gemstones in the Gear shine, until...

 _"Consume!"_ The glow dissappeared, and Adrian was encased in a red energy, making him shout into the air from the surge of power, and shot towards the Goddess, striking faster and harder than ever before, and even knocked her back and on her rear. She rose up, not caring as he snatched Soul Reaver from her grasp, throwing it a good distance away, and planted both of her baldes into a nearby tree. She charged at him, but that proved to be a huge mistake as Adrian lifted his Sacred Gear again, absorbing more of her energy,

 _"Devour!"_ He aimed his Gear at her chest,

 _"Discharge!"_ The massive red blast nailed Katrina, and she didn't stand a chance against it. She was sent skidding across the grass, with Adrian being the victor. He walked to the Goddess and helped her up,

"Sorry if I over did it," he apologized. The Goddess only smiled,

"I actually find it reassuring that there is someone stronger than me. It gives me a reason to keep training."

It was their tenth and final night at the training camp, and true to his word, Damon made a large bonfire for everyone to sit around, roast marshmallows and talk.

"Okay," said Damon, taking a drag from a blunt (much to the detest of his friends), "so how much of a chance at beating Riser do you guys think we got?" More than a few unsure glances shot around, even from Rias, but Adrian was the only one who stood up,

"I know we can beat him," said Adrian, "It won't be easy, but it's not impossible. I didn't spend the first five days researching and browsing through the rulebook for nothing. I also found a loophole in the rules that could work to our advantage." Everyone was leaning in to listen to him better, "The battle will take place in a part of the dimensional gap, modeled after Kuoh Academy, meaning we already have the home field advantage." It was now Weskers' turn to stand,

"What difference would that make?" He asked, trying to keep his calculating façade up, "Do you honestly think Riser is simply sitting around at home with his cock in his hand?"

"No I thought he was pumping it into his sister," cracked Damon, now taking a swig from his flask. Adrian and Wesker gave him an eyebrow and a glare, and returned to their discussion.

"The model will be exact, almost to a fault. If I, for say, leave a hand grenade, on the desk in the clubhouse, theorectically, there would be a grenade in the dimensional gap clubhouse."

"Wait, you're seriously going to use a fucking grenade in the rating game?" Asked Calvin in disbeleif. Adrian laughed,

"No...I got something better in mind."

"Well it is getting late, so I think it is time we all went to the baths," said Rias, standing up.

"Wait, you're all going together?!" Asked Issei, drooling over the thought.

"That would be the plan," said Rias, "So silly of you Issei." She casts a smoldering look to Adrian, "Would you like to come with us?" Adrian blinked, and earned a glare from most of his male compadres.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I wouldn't mind if you joined me and the girls. Unless the rest of you have something to say."

"I think it will be fun," said Akeno with a flirtatious glance.

"I wouldn't mind!" Said Asia.

"Hold on!" Said Katrina, "If you're going to invite one boy, you may as well invite my boyfriend too," she gave Calvin a wink, making him blush. The remaining girls turned to Koneko, who has yet to say anything. She looked away with a blush,

"Damon comes too," she muttered, and the former devil hunter fell backwards off the log he was seated on.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Passion of the Devils

Before anyone knew what was happening, the entire ORC, save for Issei, Kiba and Wesker, were all inside the bath house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Calvin, wrapped in a towel waist down, with Akeno putting a pair of lavender bracelets on him.

"Trust me, when I was a baby, my parents used something similar on me since I couldn't control my lightning." Soon she led Calvin to the pool of warm water, where Adrian, Rias and Katrina were already relaxing.

"I was beginning to worry about you two," said the Goddess, "where have you been?"

"Giving Calvin a little something so then he doesn't get fried stepping into the pool," Akeno said with a smile. She snatched his towel away with zero warning, making him shout and cover his genitals, while Katrina gave him a seductive smile, Adrian turned away, and Rias blushed.

"Really Akeno?!" Shouted Calvin, blushing from embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" Teased Akeno, looking over his shoulder, "You got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"She's right," said Katrina, "If it was I would have said something. Plus, from what I've seen, all the guys here seem to be the same size." She looked to Adrian, who simply blushed, and turned around to see Damon, who was speaking with Asia and Koneko in the far end of the room.

"Sad you aren't on the double d team?" Koneko asked Asia, who sighed sadly when she saw Rias scooting closer to Adrian. Damon spoke up when he heard this,

"This is just my opinion," he said, "but it isn't the size of the tit on the girl, it's what's in her heart that matters." Damon then noticed that Koneko wasn't even looking him in the face. Instead she was looking at where his towel should have been, blushing like a tomato while she did. "My eyes are up here sweetie," said Damon, raising an eyebrow and regaining her attention.

"Holy shit it works!" Called Calvin, and the rest of the present ORC turned to see Calvin actually in the water, and excitedly so.

"Yes, great," said Adrian, masking his indifference, "but if you don't mind me asking, how did you bathe before?"

"I took showers before," explained Calvin, "Getting hit with rain or shower water is okay, but before now, I couldn't be submerged in water at all." Akeno got a mischievious gleam in her eye,

"You mean you couldn't do this?" She then dove under the water, out of sight of the others.

"Where did she go?" Asked Calvin, but his question was soon answered when he felt something enclose his member, making him jump back and seat himself on the edge of the pool, with Akeno breaking the surface of the water, laughing with naughty glee. "Seriously Akeno?!!" He didn't yell for long, as he had to cover his genitals for another reason. The girls in the room blushed, Adrian turned away once again, and Damon started laughing.

"Ha ha! Calvins' got a stiffy!" He shouted immaturely.

"Shut up Damon!" Calvin shouted back.

"Just put it away already!" Said Adrian, keeping his eyes averted.

"Yeah, like where?!" Asked Calvin, until Akeno pulled his hands away from his crotch,

"I can think of once place for you to put it," she said with a seductive grin, and she opened her mouth, and engulfed Calvins' member, making him gasp and moan in pleasure. Adrian turned to see what was happening, and was surprised when he saw Akeno sucking on Calvin. The girls, save for Katrina, blushed even harder, while this time Damon didn't laugh,

"Okay... _I_ got the stiffy." Calvin was enjoying Akenos' pleasuring, until the Priestess of Thunder had her tied back hair pulled by a seemingly angry Goddess of War.

"As the Goddess of War, I will say this," Katrina said, and her anger melted into clear cut lust, "I say what goes on in this relationship." Akeno faced Katrina, both of them overcome, and began to deeply kiss each other in front of the others. The present ORC members began to blush even harder than before,

"Now I REALLY got a stiffy," stated Damon. Koneko was the only one who looked, and her nose began to bleed from the sight. Adrian then backflipped out of the pool, regenerating his clothes at the same time, and landed on his feet,

"I think I'm going to step out...it's getting a little hot in here," he said, and dashed out of the room.

"Wait for us!" Called Rias, who was followed by Asia, Damon and Koneko.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine!" Said Calvin, and leaned his head back in pleasure as he felt two tongues intertwine around his manhood.

Meanwhile...

Issei was staring intently at the wall separating the mens bath from the womens, breathing heavily as he heard moans and groans coming from the other side.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Kiba asked, "You and that wall look like you need some privacy."

"Whatever! This is part of my training you idiot!" Wesker glared at Issei,

"I wasn't aware Rias was attempting to teach you how to use x-ray vision...pervert," he said, raising an eyebrow. Issei grunted, his agitation increasing,

"If that's my power than so be it! It was given to me for a damn good reason!" He then slammed both fists against the wall, making a loud bang,

"If you even THINK about breaking that wall, Koneko will redefine 'pain' for you," warned Wesker.

Several hours later...

The sounds of moaning and groaning filled the training camp, as Calvin, Katrina and Akeno brought what they started in the bath house back to their bedroom. Most were sleeping through it, except for Adrian, who could not stand the sound, regenerating his clothes, crawling out his own window to the outside, and Damon, who was still sporting an erection from what he saw in the bath house. He was now smoking another blunt, hoping on simply passing out from the smoke, and almost worked, so he put out what was left, and laid back in his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He felt the drug taking effect as he could no longer move, but this proved to be a bit worrisome as he heard the door to his room crack open, the pitter-patter of bare feet on the floor, and soon felt the blanket on his bed shift as another body slid under the covers. He couldn't do anything as he felt a set of fingers slide into the waistband of his pajama pants, and slid them down just enough to free him.

 _I swear to Satan, if that's you Kiba, I will kick your teeth down your fucking-ugh!_ His eyes rolled back as he felt himself being licked and sucked by a warm and wet tounge and mouth. Since it was night, along with a blanket being over the assailant and himself being stoned, he had no clue who was making him feel that way. He couldn't think long, soon feeling himself reaching his peak, he tried to warn whoever that he was about to explode, but due to his drugged state, could not utter a word, and released his seed into the mouth of his mystery lover. He finally passed out, and the figure slipped out of the bed, and out of the room.

Meanwhile, Adrian, fully clothed, was hanging out by the gazebo, admiring the stars.

"Up a little late, aren't we Adrian?" The Devil Virus turned to see Rias, dressed in a sheer nightgown, approaching him,

"Couldn't sleep with Calvin and his girlfriends fucking like rabbits," he said, earning a laugh from Rias.

"Understandable," she said. She then began to look rather nervous, "So...your plan...how exactly is it going to work again?" Adrian told her his plan, whispering it to avoid outside ears listening in, and when he was done, Rias gave him a look,

"That is awfully risky, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but after doing all the research, gaining all the information I could, this is the best I could do." Adrian sighed, "And that's not all. I saw Risers' profile...his family is one of the last three remaining noble devil families. House Sitri and House Gremory being the other two. The other sixtey nine families already resting in their graves. He also has the last name Phoenix for a reason. He has immortality as his trump card." Rias hung her head, letting Adrian speak aloud just how badly disadvantaged they were already. "He also has rapid healing abilities, to the point where he takes almost no damage, and feels no pain." Adrian ran a frustrated hand through his hair, removing his hood in the process, "...I'm really sorry I got all of us in this mess." Rias hugged him from behind,

"I'm actually glad you got us here. Since my family is convinced that I will lose, this is my chance to prove them wrong, and make myself stand out at Rias, instead of just 'the Hier of Gremory.'" Adrian turned himself to her, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You were always Rias to me. I never fell for the Hier of Gremory, I fell for you." Adrian then lowered his face to hers, kissing her once again, with the red haired she-devil returning it with equal passion. Adrian then whispered something in her ear, something urgent, with her listening intently, and the more he spoke, the more her grip on him tightened.

"Bold, Adrian, very bold of you." The two then made their way back into camp, turning in for the night, for the next day would mark the start of the rating game.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Game Begins

That following day, all the members of the ORC were waiting inside the clubhouse, on edge as the rating game was about to start. Kiba sharpening his sword, Koneko tightening her gloves, Damon cleaning Black Dahlia, Wesker polishing his glasses, Rias and Akeno sipping tea, Calvin looking out the window, sending jolts of electricity between his hands, Katrina meditating quietly, Adrian pacing back and forth across the room, and Issei and Asia watching intently. The door to the clubhouse opened, and in walked Sona and Tsubaki.

"Sorry if we are interrupting anything," said the Student Council President.

"No, please come in Sona," said Rias.

"Glad you could make it love," said Wesker, giving her a quick peck on the lips, drawing a blush from her.

"I didn't expect to see them here," said Issei, "What gives?"

"There's going to be a live broadcast of the game," said Rias. "It's so family members can spectate. Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that." Adrian and Damon looked to each other, the Devil Virus wearing a look of horror, while Damon had a grin worthy of a shit-eater.

"And it's her first rating game," added Sona, "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"That's very sweet of you Sona," said Wesker, quickly shooting Damon a quick glare after the white haired buffoon began making a rude gesture with his tongue, index and middle finger.

"I'll do everything I can to make this interesting," said Rias. Grayfias' magic circle then appeared, and she appeared in the room, holding something wrapped in a brown cloth.

"It's almost time," she said, "and I brought something for a Calvin Hicks." Calvin approached the gray haired lady, and took the item from her gingerly, removing the cloth as he did so. "I believe you called it an...amp?" Calvin looked at the metal contraption, more polished and refined than what he saw Cole MacGrath weilding. He extended it, and it sparked to life, making Grayfia take a step back, and the rest of the ORC to look on in awe.

"Hell yeah!" Said Calvin with joyful approval, "This aught to even the odds against that Mira bitch!"

"Maybe even the rest of the Phoenix House if used right," said Adrian, "but remember; It's not the weapon in the fight, it's the man wielding it that matters." Calvin looked down at the amp,

"You're right," he said, compacting it back to how it was before.

"I hope my lady is now ready," said Grayfia.

"We're ready whenever you are," said Rias.

"There is one thing I forgot to mention," said Grayfia, "The Great Devil Lucifer will also be watching the game." Rias looked to the floor,

"Brother dearest..." she muttered. All eyes, except for the ORC originals, turned to Rias in shock,

"Hold the fuck up! You mean to tell us your big bad older brother is THE Devil?!!" Shouted Damon.

"Her brother is Lucifer, the King of the Devils," said Kiba. Damon spaced out momentarily, and busted up laughing, doubling over and rolling on the floor, while Adrian sank to his knees,

"I. Am. So. Screwed..." Adrian said to himself.

"Did I say something funny," Kiba asked confused. Damon caught his breath, so be could speak,"

"Adrian...fucking knows...heh heh...if he breaks Rias' heart, on purpose or not...he's gonna have fucking LUCIFER...heh heh heh heh heh...come and kick his ass!" He wheazed the ending of his sentence returning to a full on belly laugh.

"It is time," said Grayfia, creating a massive red rune on the floor. Everyone, save for Grayfia, Sona and Tsubaki made a move to the magic circle,

"Wesker wait!" Said Adrian, holding back the former fallen angel.

"What is it Adrian?" Asked Wesker.

"Leave your glasses on the desk," said Adrian, "Trust me, that simple of an action will determine whether or not our plan will work." Wesker looked at him, confused, but did as Adrian requested, and left his folded sunglasses on the desk. The ORC was now on the magic circle, ready to be sent, and one by one they vanished from the room...

"Wait...did it work?" Asked Calvin, once he reappeared, for the room looked as though they had not even left. Katrina walked over to the window, and looked up at the sky,

"It worked Calvin. Look," Calvin joined Katrina by the window, and saw the sky had bright green lights flowing through it, similar to the Northern Lights.

 _"Your attention please!"_ Grayfias' voice boomed over the intercom system, _"Welcome everyone. My name is Grayfia_ , _and I am a servant for the House of Gremory._ _I will be your referee during todays' match_ Grayfia continued to explain the battlefield, why it was modeled as is, most likely for those watching the broadcast, but Adrian was only half listening, for he was looking intently at the desk, seeing Weskers' glasses, or rather a REPLICA of Weskers' glasses, resting exactly where he left the original in the real world.

"Wesker!" Adrian tossed the glasses to their owner, and he placed them on his face. Grayfia has just finished speaking when Issei punched his open palm,

"I'm goinf to fight my way to his base right away, promote myself into something badass, and beat the crap out of Lord Deuchenozzle!"

"I like the way you think Issei, but you will get your ass kicked that way," said Adrian, and he pulled a large piece of paper from out of his coat, laying it flat on the desk, revealing it to be a map of the academy, "Riser is most likely going to get his pawns promoted right away, so first things first, we need to keep everyone from House Phoenix away from our home base." He looked up, "Kiba, Koneko, I'll need you two to set some traps around to set up a defensive perimeter and keep them away from here. Katrina, you go with him to make sure they stay in the game if you can." Katrina nodded. "Akeno, when they are done setting traps, we will need you to set up some illusion magic to divert them away from here. As for going offensive," he pointed down at the map where it says 'gymnasium.' "We should take control of that first, considering it is right between the ORC and the school house. Meaning whoever takes that, takes the battlefield." He looks to Damon and Wesker, "You two are going to come with me to get the surprise."

"What surprise?" Asked Issei.

"You'll see. But when the surprise is ready, I'll need someone to go to the athletic field as bait..." The ORC gasped.

"Anyone goes out there is a sitting duck!" Calvin said angrily.

"Not necessarily," said Adrian with a sigh, casting a glare to Damon, "because once the bait is set, and House Pheonix takes it..." he sighed deeply, looking away from Damon, "...Damon will make the distraction...allowing the surprise to come to light." Damon began laughing, drawing the clubs attention.

"You know what the surprise is?" Asked Issei.

"No, but I know what the distraction is!" Said Damon, and he grinned at Adrian, who brought a palm to his face.

Koneko then gave a small pink orb to each of the club members,

"What's this?" Asked Calvin.

"Something for all of us to communicate with," said Rias. Adrian raised his eyebrows,

"Holy shit I didn't even think of that." A bell began to toll, signifying the start of the game. Damon chuckled to himself.

"For whom the bell tolls," he sang to himself.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Isseis' New Technique

Soon all of the ORC began to take their places, with Kiba and Katrina taking their place in the forest, Akeno placing her illusion magic over the ORC clubhouse. Issei, Koneko and Calvin made their way to the gymnasium, and finally Adrian, Damon and Wesker made their way underground, down and in an old abandoned mine shaft where Adrian hid his "surprise."

"So you going to tell us what the surprise is?" Asked Damon, using a large glowstick to light his way. With Wesker and Adrian doing the same, Adrian remained vague,

"You will see when we get there!" Adrian said, to which Wesker stopped in his tracks.

"There is no surprise, is there?" Asked Wesker. Adrian faced Wesker,

"You really think I'd abandon Rias like that?"

"Right now, that's what it looks like," said Wesker, showing clear dissappointment in their seemingly fearless leader. Adrian frowned at Wesker, and threw his glowstick behind himself, clattering against something metal and BIG! Damon and Wesker grew curious, and walked past Adrian, and finally saw what the glowstick hit, and their jaws hit the ground.

"You guys seriously thought I was dicking around those first five days of training?" Adrian asked them, holding up a set of keys.

Meanwhile...

Koneko, Issei and Calvin were all hesitantly entering the gymnasium through the backstage area, doing their best not to be detected. This proved to be in vain when Koneko poked her head around the stage,

"They're here," she whispered, and the lights clicked on one row at a time.

"Smells like Gremory filth!" One voice loudly stated.

"C'mout! C'mout! Wherever you are!" Called a second.

"Well I guess the stealth approach isn't gonna work," said Issei. Calvin said nothing as he drew out his amp, and was followed by Koneko and Issei as he walked onto the center stage. There they saw two identical girls dressed in gym outfits carrying a pair of bags across their backs, one blue and one pink, a young woman with a blue low cut Japanese dress and white hair ties, and finally, one that Calvin recognized immediately.

"Mira..." Calvin growled to himself, clenching the grip of his amp tightly.

"Look what we have here," said the woman in the blue dress, "she sent us two pawns AND a rook. Looks like little Calvin and Issei needed some help," she added on mockingly.

"Who are they?" Issei asked nervously.

"You should recognize Mira, the Phoenix pawn," said Calvin, "but those other three I don't know."

"I am Xuelan, and I am a Phoenix rook!" Stated the blue dressed girl proudly.

"My name is Ile!" Said one of the twin girls,

"My name is Nel!" Said the other,

"And we are also pawns!" They finished in unison.

"The rook chick! She could be a big problem for us," said Koneko, although her voice was bland as always, she still managed to get her point across.

"Don't say that Koneko!" Said Calvin, "Just go in and take her out!"

"Based on her power level, she has the skills of a queen!" Koneko rephrased herself.

"You clearly never watched Dragon Boy Z," said Calvin. "Power levels don't mean shit when you have guts on your side! Besides, I'll keep Mira busy, and Issei can handle the midgets."

"Who are you calling midgets?!" Shouted the twins, while Calvin wore a smug grin, extending his amp, but keeping himself from powering it up just yet.

"Thanks for pissing them off right before I fight them," mumbled Issei. The three Gremorys then charged off the stage and towards their opponents. Calvin landed in front of Mira, who was already twirling her staff, and trying to land a strike on Calvin, but he was successful in parrying every one of her strikes. He even managed to lock his amp against her staff, and shoot a missle of electricity behind Issei, who was being chased by the now chainsaw wielding twins. The blast sent the twins flying back, dropping their saws in the process, only for them to pick them up and start chasing Issei again. Calvin had to refocus on his own fight as Mira broke the lock, and landed a strong pole thrust to his abdomen, and sending him flying into the concrete wall, leaving an imprint. He looked up to see Koneko barely dodge a flip kick from Xuelan, slicing half her outfit in the process. He created a grenade made of electricity, and rolled it to an unsuspecting Xuelans' feet, and watched as it detonated, sending her flying up and smashing into the ceiling. Calvin once again returned his attention to Mira, seeing her readying another attack at him, and he rolled onto his back, bringing a foot up, planting it firmly to her abdomen, lifted her off the floor, and into the concrete wall he slammed into not moments before. Calvin rolled away as she fell, and kipped up to his feet, readying his amp. Mira dashed at him again, and he blocked her attack with his amp, making them lock up once more.

"In what world do you, a lightning bug, stand up to a phoenix?" She asked with a mocking grin. Calvin kept his expression serious, and out the corner of his eye he saw Issei slap a pair of runes on each of the twins, and the conduit looked back at Mira,

"I may be no god, but at least I know how to bring the thunder!" He then let his amp jolt to life, sending sparks right in Miras' face. She kicked him away while she used her free hand to rub the sparks out of her face, temporarily blinded. Calvin tossed his amp high into the air, grabbed Miras' staff and chopped it in half with his forearm, grabbed the front of her outfit, and threw her at Issei, who saw this and landed a flat palm to her shoulder, placing a rune on her. Calvin joined Issei as the three girls rose to their feet, rage set to a boil. "Issei, I hope those runes of yours do what I think they're going to do. Issei smiled,

"I've been busting my ass perfecting this technique," he said. He then lifted his Sacred Gear arm as the three pawns charged at him, their weapons (or what's left of them) glowing with an orange aura. Calvin had his amp up, pulsing with electricity, and waiting to see what Issei would do. "It's time to get...naked!" Calvin, Xuelan and Koneko turned to Issei,

"Time to WHAT?!" Calvin looked up at the theee pawns at the worst possible timing, and witnessed as the clothes from all three of them were shredded off their bodies. The three pawns hopelessly tried to cover themselves, shouting curses at Issei while the pervert himself was laughing. He then rambled on about his newfound perverted powers, while Calvin simply squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, apparently from a migraine.

"Unbelievable. Un. Fucking. Believable." He then turned to Issei, dropped his amp on the floor, and landed a solid punch to his face, making him land on the floor with a thud, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU SPENT THE PAST TEN DAYS WORKING ON THIS BULLSHIT?!! YOU NASTY MOTHER FUCKER?!!"

 _"Status update! What the hell is going on up there?"_ Adrians' voice called in their ear pieces, Calvin made a gesture from his eyes to Issei, and turned away, speaking into his ear piece,

"Gym is secure, but we need to make a memo to beat the holy shit out of Issei once the game is finished."

 _"The fuck did he do now?"_ Calvin could almost hear Adrian roll his eyes.

"He made the clothes on three of Risers' pawns dissappear," Koneko said into her ear piece blandly. There was a pause, and Adrian spoke once again,

 _"Roger that..."_

 _"Akeno is in position,"_ said Rias, _"so you three need to get out of there now!"_ Calvin, Issei and Koneko dashed out of the gym right as a massive yellow lightning bolt hit the roof, obliterating it and everyone inside.

 _"Thr_ _ee of Lord Risers' pawns and one rook retires,"_ Grayfias' voice boomed all around them.

"Alright Adrian," said Calvin into his earpiece, "what's the next part of the plan?"

 _"Head for the athletic field,"_ said Adrian, _"Then just wait till I tell you to, and raise some hell center field."_ Calvin nodded, and looked to Issei,

"Alright, you heard the man," said Calvin, "lets go." Issei then got in front of Calvin and Koneko,

"Hey wait! Uh...if we see Katrina on the way there, you aren't gonna mention the whole Dress Break Technique, right?" Calvin glared at Issei,

"She's gonna find out sooner or later." He then walked away from the pervert, clearly aggravated at him.

"Welp, at least I got at least one persons good graces close by," said Issei, extending a hand to Koneko, who quickly retracted from him,

"Touch me and I puke," she said, keeping her monotonous voice, and walking away from him as well.

"And she hates me," Issei said to himself.

"Pretty sure everyone and their cat hates you right now!" Calvin called over his shoulder, now increasing even more distance between himself and the pervert. A purple rune falls out of the sky and lands directly on Koneko, detonating on impact, sending Issei flying back, while Calvin flew forward. After a moment of his ears ringing, Calvin rose to his feet, clutching his head, and saw Issei craddling an injured Koneko, while Yubelluna floated overhead. Calvin glared at the phoenix queen, clenching his fist and encasing it in electricity, shifting from its usual blue to bright red.

"You...!"


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Damons' Distraction

Calvin began to shudder in rage at the queen, even more so when Koneko dissolved into a sparkling blue mist.

 _"Lady Rias' rook, retires,"_ said Grayfia overhead. In his rage, Calvin charged up a red missle of electricity, and threw it at the queen, with a speed she didn't expect, and took the shot straight to the chest. She flew back as Calvin sprouted his wings and soared after her. He began to throw almost every electrical attack he knew of at Yubelluna, while Rias tried to contact him through his earpiece.

"Koneko is not dead Calvin!" She tried to tell him, yet he didn't listen, and instead he sent Yubelluna crashing to the ground, landing gracefully in front of her, removed his ear piece, dropped it on the ground, and stepped on with a sharp crack.

"You know, a thought occurred to me when I saw Koneko hit with that explosion. 'What if that had been Katrina? What if I couldn't save her, like I couldn't save Koneko?' Well guess what?" He charged up his electricity some more, "I'm going to beat your ass like I HAD failed Katrina." He approached the rising Yubelluna, only for a yellow lightning bolt to hit the ground between them, and Akeno landed gracefuly on her feet, licking her finger tips with a blush.

"My my! I lost my v-card in a threesome last night, and now it looks like I get to have another!" She said, clearly getting off on the violence.

"I hope you aren't planning on stopping me from fighting Risers' queen," said Calvin humorlessly.

"Actually," began Akeno, not losing her blush, "Adrian asked me to join you, because he had a feeling you wouldn't back down from her." Calvin nodded, and turned back to Issei,

"You run along Issei, we got this." Issei nods towards them, and runs to the athletic field as Calvin and Akeno charge up their lightning.

Issei had no sooner escaped Calvins and Akenos line of sight when Grayfia spoke overhead again,

 _"Three of Lord Risers' pawns, retire."_

"Kiba and Katrina must be having an awfully good time," Issei said to himself. He was then grabbed by the arms and thrown into the athletic club storage closet by a pair of familiar faces.

"Huh, speak of the devils!" Issei said quietly.

"Where's Calvin?" Asked Katrina, showing concern for her conduit boyfriend.

"He was going to fight Risers' queen, and Akeno is with him."

 _"So long as Akeno is with him, he will be fine,"_ said Adrian through their ear pieces. Katrina nodded her head, reassured, and Rias spoke through the ear pieces.

 _"Kiba, Katrina, Issei, do you all read me?"_

"Loud and clear," they said in unison.

 _"Me and Asia are going to launch a sneak attack on Risers' base. Are you three ready to get the attention of Phoenix House?"_ They gave their affirmatives right as Adrian spoke again,

 _"If you can get Riser on the roof that would actually help me and my team a bit."_

 _"YOUR team?!"_ Cried Damon through the ear pieces, clearly not liking to be a follower.

 _"Yes MY team, because I was leading the way, and it's my plan. Problem?"_ Damon grumbled on his end, and Adrian continued.

 _"Katrina, Kiba, and Issei, go ahead and get the Phoenix Houses' attention. Once they all see you and are out on the athletic field..."_ Adrian sighed deeply, _"Damon can create the distraction."_ Damon whooped in the ear piece at this, _"And finally when that nonsense is over, me and Wesker will bring the surprise."_

A few minutes later...

Katrina and her two devil companions made their way to center field, and instantly all of the remaining Phoenix House was upon them, led by a literal knight.

"I am Karlamine, a knight in the service of Lord Riser. To be honest, you three coming out into the open, practically begging for a fight, makes ne question your sanity a bit." She then drew her sword, the blade engulfing itself in flames. Kiba stepped forward, readying his own sword.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, a knight in the service of Lady Rias Gremory..." he then drew out his sword before shouting, "I've been looking corward to fighting another knight! Can't wait to get started!"

"En guarde, Knight of Gremory!" Both of them vanished in the blink of an eye, with only the flames of Karlamines' sword being visible as they both fought around the track field. Katrina then smirked at where Kiba was last,

 _Maybe I should ask Calvin if Kiba could join us for a night,_ she thought with a blush. She made this thought brief as she refocused on the rest of the Phoenix House. _Since me and Kiba took out three pawns in the forest, and Akeno took out three pawns and a rook at the gymnasium, that leaves Riser, the king, his queen, his other rook, his two remaining pawns, and his bishops and knights...nothing that can't be handled._ She readied her blades as the girl in the dress, who she recognized as Risers' sister, made her approach. "Lady Phoenix," said Katrina, "Should I be under the impression that I will be fighting you first?" The pink dressed girl laughed,

"Keep those things to yourself, I have no intention of fighting today. And for the record, it's RAVEL Phoenix." Katrina popped her neck,

"I suppose you're right, calling you a lady would be an insult to females." Ravels' face grew red as several veins popped, but was soon comforted as a girl with a quarter mask, covering the top right of her face, made the approach,

"I am Isabela, rook to Lord Riser, and you will respect his family!"

"Got to give it in order to get it, Isabela," said Katrina. She put away her blades, and retrieved a pair of red metal gauntlets off her belt.

"What are those?" Asked Issei.

"The gauntlets of Sektor. Don't ask," she said, placing them on her own hands, ready to fight. Before anyone else could make a move, a massive magic circle appeared before them, about a story or two above their heads, and bright red. _Must be Damons' distraction,_ Katrina thought to herself. Then, atop the red rune, appeared a super sized Damon hologram, standing at least twenty feet tall, and dressed in his usual muscle shirt and boots, but now wore a green kilt, and his coat was gone.

"Ass Guard! Atten-tion!" He shouted, and several more Damons, about a head shorter than the first, appeared behind him in five rows of ten. "Ass Guard, forward march!" The Damon holograms then marched in place for a second or two, and the lead Damon began to sing, with the other Damons following along.

"I don't know, what I've been to-old!"

 _"I don't know what I've been to-old!"_

"Risers' cock is growing mold!"

 _"Risers' cock is growing mold!"_

"Heeeere we go ag-ain!"

 _"Heeeere we go ag-ain!"_

"He knocked up his sis with gin!"

 _"He knocked up his sis with gin!"_

"Ass Guard! Halt!" The Damon holograms stopped, with the entire battlefield both shocked and appalled, "About! Face!" All the holograms turned around, facing away from the principles office. "Present! Moons!" All Damons then bent over, flipped up their kilts, and flashed their bare buttocks to where they assummed Riser would be, laughing uproarously. The Phoenix House gasped, either placing hands over their mouths or blushing, while Katrina brought a palm to her face, Kiba squeezed his eyes shut, and Issei made a gagging noise.

 _He's not even wearing underwear!_ He mentally cried.

"He does realize the entire underworld, including the devil king, Rias' brother, is watching this, right?" Asked Kiba, visibly sweating.

"I'm sure he does, and is probably laughing twice as hard over it," said Katrina, not even looking up.

Meanwhile, while Calvin and Akeno were fighting Yubelluna, they all saw the holographic Damon army, some of which were now slapping their rears and wolf whistling each other.

"That dumb shit!" Called Calvin, shaking his head, while Akeno simply giggled to herself.

Back at the athletic field, Rias and Asia just barely managed to slip inside the school house when Ravel snapped,

"This stupid crap ends here!" She shouted. _Although he does have a cute butt,_ she thought with a blush. Her thought was quickly forgotten when the lead Damon released a long and LOUD flatulence, turning Ravels' blush into a blue faced grimace. The lead Damon then straightend up, flipped his kilt down, and turned to the principles office,

"I have a message for a Riser Penis! Do we have a Riser Penis on the battlefield?" He paused, not recieving an answer, "Well then I guess I will have to talk to the Jamie Lannister reject, hiding out in the principles office like the naughty bitch that he is!" Still recieving no answer, he continued, "It comes from a guy who is almost as handsome as me named Adrian Michaels, and it goes like this..." he then brought out a megaphone from out of nowhere, "WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE BIG BIRD!" He then lifted his kilt, flashing the principles office his genitals, and blared his megaphones siren straight up, and all the Damons vanished. The intercom system then began to play a familiar tune, and an odd magic barrier appeared around the athletic field, shocking everyone inside.

"What's going on?!" Demanded Ravel.

"You're trapped inside a one way barrier..." all eyes turned to see the real Damon approaching the outside of the field, "...meaning people can join in..." he stepped through the barrier, entering the field, "...but no one pulls out." He casted a wink towards his invisible wall, and turned back to both his friends and enemies. The Phoenix House members glared at the former devil hunter as the music began to speed up, and they all charged at him as he took a knee, and through the barrier barreled Adrian, speeding on his motorcycle and ramping off Damons back, and once he was off, Damon back flipped into the air as something big black and metal also sped through the barrier, landing on the roof, and Ravel Phoenixs' jaw dropped,

"Is that...a frigging TANK?!!"


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Battle of the Ages

A/N: This took a deceptive amount of time to write. I hope you like it.

Ravel didn't have time to wonder how House Gremory managed to slip a tank into the game, or why _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N Roses was blaring over the intercom system, but was horrified when Adrian managed to snag his whipfist around her ankles, and begin to drag her on the ground as he rode his motorcycle around the field, with one of Risers team, presumably his remaining knight, chasing after him. The tank fired at the remaining Phoenix House members that were clustered together, making them scatter as the shell exploded against the ground. Kiba and Karlamine locmed blades and resumed their fight, while Damon and Katrina took up fighting stances against the pair of cat girls from Phoenix House. Isabela then turned to the only free fighter, that being Issei, and charged at him. Meanwhile the tank was rolling along the field, firing shell after shell at the remaining bishop, making her flee from the other members of the two houses, isolating her from the rest.

"Stop! Dragging! Me! You! Heathan!" Shouted Ravel, as she was still being dragged by Adrian across the ground as he sped on his motorcycle around the field, the Phoenix knight still chasing them. She then vanished, and reappeared in front of Adrian and his bike as he screeched to a halt, spraying her with dirt, quickly followed by a soaring Ravel, plowing into the knight as Adrian released her, kicked down his kick stand, removed himself from his motorcycle, and morphed his arms into a set of razor claws. The knight helped up Ravel, who pushed away the knight smoothing down her dress and dusting herself off. "You are SO gonna pay for that!" Adiran raised his claws up, making her eyes grow wide with fear,

"Does that mean NOW you're going to fight?" Ravel backed away a footstep or two, and called to the knight that tried to save her moments before,

"Siris!" The knight then stood between Ravel and Adrian, and the Devil Virus readied his claws.

Right as Adrian was ready, the tank kept rumbling after the remaining bishop, giving chase all over the field while still firing shell after shell. Inside the tank, Wesker kept up his pace driving the tank without even breaking a sweat.

 _I just hope she doesn't figure out I'm only keeping her away from helping her allies,_ the former fallen angel thought to himself, firing another shell.

While this was happening Katrina and Damon were fighting off the cat girls fiercely using hand to hand combat.

"To be honest Damon," said Katrina between punches and blocks, "I was actually kind of hoping I would be fighting alongside Calvin right now."

"Well I'm sorry cueball couldn't make it," said Damon, "but we got two cat girls to keep us busy at least!" He then landed a silencer punch to the cat girl with pink hair, while Katrina powered up her gauntlets, and landed a vibrating super strengthed palm on the chest of the blue haired cat girl, sending her skidding back several feet.

Kiba was beginning to have trouble with Karlamine, and before long his sword shattered.

"My Holy Eraser!" Kiba cried.

"I'm afraid that attack of yours doesn't work on me," said Karlamine.

"Oh really? How about this one? Freeze!" The hilt of his sword then sprouted a balde of ice, shattering Karlamines' sword with one strike. In shock, she dropped the hilt of the broken sword, and drew out a dagger, and just like her sword, the blade shrouded itself in hellfire. She made a downward strike on Kibas' sword, destroying the blade once again, only to see another blade form, this time with a large ring at the top of the blade, housing a small black orb that absorbed Karlamines' hellfire. Karlamine could not even speak, so Kiba put it simply for her, "I can make swords...magical swords. The power is called Sword Birth." He took a swing at Karlamine, which she dodged, and pressed his hand to the ground, creating a blue magic circle underneath her, and forcing even more swords of different shapes, colors and sizes to sprout from the ground beneath her, making her bound out of the way.

"Impossible...!" She muttered.

"Fly apart! Dress Break!" Karlamine and Kiba turned to Issei as he snapped his fingers, and Isabelas' clothes shredded from existence, making her cover herself with an embarrassed blush. "Here, have some mo-!"

"HOLD IT!" The music stopped, Wesker ceased his pursuit with the tank, Damon stopped his fist an inch away from the pink haired cat girls face, while Katrina released the blue haired cat girl from her choke hold. All turned to Adrian, who had slashed up Siris with his claws to the point where she was barely standing, only to see him walk away from her, and start approaching Issei. "Issei?! What the fuck?!"

"What?"

"What!! The fu-uck?!" Adrian gestured to the nude Isabela, doing his best not to look her way, and now everyone on the field was aware of the predicament. Adrian turned to Isabela, "I am so sorry for my friends' actions, I wasn't aware his attack would do that. Let me help you." He then made a red magic circle above her, and let it lower over her, allowing her clothes to regenerate.

"Hey! Why are you helping the enemy??" Issei shouted, stomping his foot in the process. Without even turning, Adrian brought an elbow to Isseis' face, sending him reeling back. Isabela inspected her outfit,

"You really did that...for me?"

"You can thank us later..." said Damon sliding up behind her, and bringing the butt of his gun down on the back of her head, making her dissolve into the same sparkling blue mist that took Koneko, "...just not today." Adrian then walked up to Issei, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and yanking him up close,

"You had ten days to come up with a REAL technique, and that was the best you could come up with?" He asked in an insidious whisper, "Before this day is over, I promise you, I will fucking shoot you."

"And I'll lend him Black Dahlia to do it!" Said Damon, holstering his weapon. He then turned towards the school house, and his brief smirk vanished, "Uh, Adrian? I think you may want to see this!" He pointed to the roof, and the Gremory team saw Rias and Asia floating down, with Riser on the opposite end of the roof. Adrian swore to himself, and called to his friends,

"Beat down everyone in sight!" The music then kicked back on, starting at the final verse, he charged back at Siris, locking his blade with her sword, while Kiba and Karlamine began to lock blades as well. Damon rejoined Katrina in fighting off the cat girls, who now had the upper hand against the Goddess and Hunter as they used their feline agility, and Wesker fired the tank back up and began chasing down the other bishop once again. Issei stood numbly in the center of the field, dissappointed in himself.

 _Why did I think that Dress Break would make the others proud of me?_ He thought to himself. He then tightened his fists, _I know one way to get myself back in the game!_ He placed his left fist to his chest, "Red Dragon Emperor, if you can hear me now, respond by lending my your power!" His gauntlet shouted,

 _"Dragon Booster!"_

"No I need more than that! I ask that you fully connect with my emotions! Boosted...GEAR!"

 _"Dragon Booster! Second Liberation!"_ Right then, Issei was encased in a green flame, and his Sacred gear grew more yellow spikes, and became even more edged, surprising everyone on the battlefield,

"Kiba! Unleash your Sacred Gear with everything you got!" The knight looked at Issei surprised,

"Do what?!"

"Just do it!" Kiba then bore a smirk and stabbed his sword into the ground, sending a blue energy zigzagging towards Issei right as the final words to the song were sung overhead,

 _"It's gonna bring you..."_ Issei punched the blue beam, aabsorbing it into his Sacred Gear, _"Down! Huh!"_ He then sent a magic shockwave across the entire field, sending magical swords shooting up from the ground, piercing all of the Phoenix House members on the field.

 _"Two of Lord Risers' pawns, two of his knights, and two of his bishops, retire,"_ said Grayfia overhead. The Gremory team looked to Issei, equal parts shocked and impressed as Damon lowered the one way barrier surrounding themselves.

"Yeah! Boosted Gear rocks!" Shouted Issei, pumping his fist in the air, only for everyone to turn to the tennis courts in horror, seeing Akeno and Calvin, the latter of which was holding a shattered Amp, dissolved into the blue mist.

 _"Lady Gremorys' queen and one of her pawns, retire."_ The world seemed to stop, as everyone looked at the smoke cloud in the distance, hope beginning to dwindle as they saw Yubelluna holding an empty bottle in her hand. Adrian turned to his friends,

"EVERYBODY TO THE SCHOOL HOUSE! NOW!!" A second explosion rang out, flipping the tank Wesker was piloting, and landing on Kiba, making the knight vanish,

 _"One knight of Lady Rias', retires."_ Wesker barely crawled out from under the tank, as Katrina grabbed his hand and hauled him out, dashing with everyone else to the school house, the Bomb Queen hot on their heels. The other three pawns made it through the doors, ushering Katrina and Wesker to hurry up. The Goddess was almost to the doors, and almost made it, until Wesker yanked his hand away, and shoved Katrina through the doors, keeping himself outside as be placed a magic wall between himself and the doors. Damon and Issei slammed their fists against the wall, trying to break Wesker into the school, but he simply turned his back, dropping his sunglasses as he drew a pair of Desert Eagles from inside his coat. Katrina grabbed Issei while Adrian grabbed Damon, and forcefully they dragged the two up the stairs as Wesker made his last stand...


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Adrian vs. Riser

Damon and Issei were still fighting Adrian and Katrina while they were dragged up the stairs, hoping to somehow save Wesker, only to hear a deafening _BOOM_ , shaking the building.

 _"One of Lady Rias' pawns, retires."_ After hearing Grayfias' words, Damon finally wrestled out of Adrians' grip, punching the wall out of frustration in the process.

"Shit...SHIT! How the fuck is that bomb bitch THAT strong?!" He shouted.

"She couldn't have been," said Adrian, "not without using Tears of the Phoenix." All eyes were now on the Devil Virus,

"I'm sorry, Tears of the WHAT?!" Damon yelled, his rage boiling over already.

"It's a healing potion that the Phoenix family possesses...it can heal any injury and I foolishly thought Riser would be cocky enough to not bring them with him." Damon grabbed handfuls of Adrians' coat and slammed him against the wall,

"They could use a healing potion at any time and you didn't tell us?!!" He exploded. Adrian grabbed Damon by his arms and forced him back,

"Not any time! They are limited to two per game. And if I planned this out right, they should be out of them already."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if I were a bag of dicks named Riser Phoenix, I would give one to my most powerful piece, the queen, and the other to my little sister that I may or may not have a thing for." Damon paused, and released Adrian, running a frustrated hand through his hair,

"Do we at least got something to compensate for their healing shit?"

"I got this," said Adrian, and he opened up his jacket just enough for Damon and the others to see, and they all backed away in utter shock.

"You've been carrying that with you the whole fucking time?!!" Shouted Damon.

"Yep, but only as a failsafe. I want to try something Penglog taught me before I have to resort to THAT tactic." Adrian closed his coat, and began to swiftly trek up the stairs, the others close behind, ready to fight Riser Phoenix.

The group finally manages to climb to the rooftop, seeing Rias defending Asia, who was healing her wounds, and Yubelluna had just landed next to Riser. Adrian quickly repaired Rias' clothes,

"Don't want to give Riser the satisfaction of seeing your tit," he explained, and he and the remaining pawns stood between her and Phoenix, with Issei cutting to the front.

"Shall I take care of the pawns and the good bishop?" Yubelluna asked Riser.

"No," he answered, "Riser would rather take them all together."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Big Bird," said Adrian, passing Issei on his way across the roof, "You still have to get through the rest of us first!"

"What he said," agreed Rias, sending a blast of dark energy at Riser, severing his arm, only for it to regenerate in a matter of seconds. Riser laughed at their efforts,

"Resign already, my beloved, you're about to be mated!"

"Wait, he's gonna mate with her on the battlefield?" Damon recieved a slap to the back of the head for asking that,

"He means 'checkmate' you idiot!" Hissed Katrina. Adrian rolled his eyes, and readied himself for anything that Riser and Yubelluna could throw at them. Issei ran up next to him, and began to power up his Boosted Gear,

"Adrian won't give up! And neither will I! Boosted-!" Isseis' gear then vanished, and Issei fell, landing on a lower section of the roof.

"Uh...the fuck just happened?" Asked Damon.

"The Boosted Gear taxes its' users physical strength the more it is used," said Rias, "So I guess Issei just found his limit!" Riser laughed, and leapt down to Issei, making Damon and Adrian leap after him, only to get blocked by Yubelluna.

"Going somewhere?" Adrian then grabbed Damons gun, spun around Yubelluna, and dived down towards Riser, who now had Issei by his throat. Katrina then charged at Yubelluna, Soul Reaver in hand, while Damon drew out the Green Knight. Riser was saying something to Issei, but only he, Issei and Adrian heard him clearly.

"RISER!!" The Phoenix king turned around, seeing Adrian pointing Damons gun at him. Riser laughed harder than before,

"Do you honestly think that weapon will do anything to me? My name is Riser Phoenix! My namesake means nothing will ever kill me or even HURT me! Your threat is in vein..." He returned his attention to Issei, readying his fist, until the brown haired boy fractured an eye open to look at Adrian,

"Hey...!" He wheezed, "I think it's time you kept your promise!" Adrians' eyes widened, knowing full well what he was talking about, then returned to his serious face,

"Riser!" The Phoenix king tuened to Adrian once more, growing frustrated, "I already told you once before...you lost this game before it even started!"

BLAM!

"After all that you miss?" Asked Riser, raising his eyebrow.

"Actually it was a perfect hit," said Adrian. Riser saw a flash of blue, and turned just in time to see Issei dissappearing into the blue mist, a pained smile on his face, and a middle finger raised to Riser.

 _"One of Lady Gremorys' pawns, retires."_ Grayfia almost sounded surprised herself when she said those words.

"You...shot your own teammate?!" Riser asked, surprised more than anything.

"I already promised him I would shoot him over that stupid Dress Break bullshit. Plus, I only shot him in the shoulder, meaning he will be feeling that tomorrow, but at least he will live, unlike what you had in mind," said Adrian, glaring at Riser.

"What do you mean 'what you had in mind?'" Asked Rias, growing curious as to what Riser had been planning. Damon and Katrina even kicked back Yubelluna, wondering the same thing.

"Riser was planning on killing Issei and calling it an accident," said Adrian, "because in a rating game, killing your opponent is only acceptable if it was an accident." Riser gritted his teeth,

"Riser cares not what you think! He had no chance to defeat me by himself! What makes you think your chance is even better?" he said with a hiss. Adrian held up his left fist, summoning his Sacred Gear.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" He looked down at his skeletal dragon arm, "Ready...partner?"

 _"You know I am!_ Said Penglog from inside Adrians' arm, and revealed that he had a large amount of power already absorbed inside.

"You see Riser," began Adrian, "while I was hauling your sisters ass around the field, I was also using Penglogs' Devour ability to gradually drain the strength of your house, little by little, until I had just enough for this!" He then held his hands out to the sides, encasing himself in red light...

"Hold on!" Called Damon, handing the Green Knight to Katrina so she was weilding two swords against Yubelluna, digging out his phone, "Some kickass music is in order!"

"Damon!" Shouted Adrian.

"Got the perfect song!" He then pressed a button, and the song _...To Be Loved_ by Papa Roach began to play on the intercom system, turning Adrians' look of annoyance into a nod of approval. A violet energy then enveloped him as the metal on his gear seemed to spread all across his body. He was then shown in a silver suit of armor, with black chainmail as the base, followed by a silver skeletal armor covering most of his body, with a red jewel in his chest, and finally a silver dragon skull of a helmet on his head, complete with red glowing eyes.

"Balance Breaker! Ravenous Reaper! Scale Mail!" Shouted Adrian. He smiled inside the armor, and dashed forward, grabbing Riser by his stunned face and throwing him over the school, and landing in the athletic field, where the dozens of swords still remained. Adrian bounded high into the air, aiming right for Riser, raised a foot up, and brought it straight down, narrowly missing Riser as he rolled out of the way. The shockwave created was tremendous, yet Riser rose back up to his feet and charged back at Adrian, only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground. Adrian then raised him up, released him and shoulder checked him, sending him crashing through several of the swords littering the field. Riser stood up again, dusting off sword fragments as he regenerated like before. He readied a flaming disk, almost like a shuriken, and threw it at Adrian, who caught it with his armored hand, and absorbed the power into himself.

"How does a meager pawn get this much power?!" Shouted Riser.

"Hard work and dedication Big Bird," answered Adrian, "as well as an attitude to not take shit from a noble devil that looks like a Hugh Hefners knockoff." He charged at Riser, and landed a pair of good punches to the sides of his face, followed with a knee to the gut, hunching him over, and a second to the face, making him reel back. Riser regained his footing, encased his fists with flames, and landed a pair of punches to Adrians face as well, followed with an uppercut, only ro recieve a headbutt from the Devil Virus. Riser healed, of course, still bearing his cocky grin, charged up a massive fireball the size of mountian, and aimed it right at Adrian.

 _"Careful bro!"_ Shouted Penglog through the gauntlet, _"That's a lot of energy he is sending your way! If you absorb that, you will need to use Discharge immediately!"_

"Already planned for that..." said Adrian calmly, "...and I know just where to aim it. Promotion: Queen!" A red queen piece appeared over Adrian for brief moment, and he began to use Devour on Risers blast, making it shrink down in size, while Adrians' gemstone on his body began to glow brighter and brighter, almost blindingly so. To Risers' surprise, the blast vanished from sight, and so did Adrian. Riser looked about, until he saw the glow from Adrian appear on his left, followed by an ENORMOUS red beam of energy, shaking the dimensional gap with such an instensity that the remaining players on the school roof were shaken off their feet, with Yubelluna falling on Damons' sword, turning her into blue mist.

" _Lord Risers' queen, retires."_

"Uh...I totally meant to do that!" Damon shouted unconvincingly. All eyes then turned to where Adrian and Riser last stood, waiting to see who is left standing...


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Failsafe

Damon stopped the music when the smoke almost completely cleared, showing that an entire portion of the academy had been reduced to rubble. Adrian and Riser both were nowhere to be seen, yet they heaed Adrian through the ear pieces.

 _"Guys, that didn't do shit to him,"_ he said bluntly.

"So what? You going to go through with your failsafe than?" Asked Damon, earning a look from Rias and Asia,

"Failsafe?"

 _"Yes, the failsafe,"_ said Adrian. _"But before I go through with it, I need to make some things clear first; Katrina, Damon, no matter what happens, no matter what you see or hear, do NOT interfere, understand?"_ Damon and Katrina gave an unsure affirmative, and Adrian continued, _"Asia, I will need you to get your healing ready at a moments notice, I'm most likely going to need it. And Rias..."_ Adrian paused, _"...you know what to do."_ Rias smiled,

"I am ready when you are," she said.

The smoke finally cleared, showing Adrian still standing, yet his armor was cracked, and soon faded from existance. He dropped to a knee, spitting out blood, until he saw something speed out of the rubble, and land a strong fist to his abdomen, lifting him off the ground from the force. He then had his head grabbed and was kneed in the face, followed up with his arms being grabbed, flipped over his assailants head, and slammed onto the ground. He then had a foot planted on his chest, crushing his ribcage,

"You really thought Riser would be defeated that easily?" The Phoenix king looked down at the Devil Virus, putting more pressure on Adrians' broken ribs, making him growl in pain, and then kicked his side, making him slide across the rubble. Adrian tried to stand, but was instead kicked again, forcing him down on his back. Riser grabbed the front of Adrians shirt, "Riser wants this to be a reminder...as to who beat you on this day..." He then brought a fist to the side of Adrians' face, following with a backfist, over and over until Adrians' face was bruised and bloodied beyond belief. Asia turned and forced her face into Rias' chest,

"I can't watch this!" She cried, "I can't watch this!"

"Even I got to admit this is getting hard to look at," admitted Damon.

"He's stalling," said Katrina, "If he hits him with that failsafe now, Riser will catch him, and it will be game over for the rest of us." Riser threw Adrian into a rock pile, disintegrating it, and began to approach him once again, now hearing what sounded like a choked back sob.

"Awe, and the mighty Devil Virus weeps before the feet of Lord Riser Phoenix! Exactly where he belon-!" He stopped gloating when Adrian raised his head, revealing that he wasn't sobbing at all. He was laughing, like he had just heard the funniest joke of all time. Riser froze in his tracks, becoming unnerved by Adrians' seemingly lost sanity.

"What...what's so funny? Have you lost your mind, virus?" Adrian looked at Riser, shaking his head,

"You really are...THAT...full of yourself?" Adrian painfully rose to his feet, bones cracking as he struggled to stand, "I...already told you...you lost this game...before it even began!" Riser gritted his teeth,

"Riser would like to know how...HOW exactly did I lose this game??" Adrian looked behind Riser, directly at Rias who was still standing on the roof of the school house.

"Oh Rias! Would you mind telling Lord Riser how he lost this game?" Rias smiled, and walked forward,

"Riser, you wished to play this game in hopes of taking me sooner than expected. I regret to inform you, that on the final night of the training camp, I gave myself to Adrian." Gasps were heard all around, with Damon turning an open grin to Adrian, mouthing while pointing,

 _This ninja right here!_ Adrian rolled his eyes, and to his shock, Riser begins to laugh.

"Riser isn't stupid enough to believe that. You and your pieces are simply trying to make a fool of the great Lord Phoenix!"

"Am I?" Rias then reached up her skirt, and right before her remaining house and her fiancé, slid her panties down to her ankles, kicking them to the side, revealing a small patch of blood on the crotch. Asia cupped her hands around her mouth, Damon turned around cursing to himself, Katrina raised an eyebrow, and Risers' rage began to rise higher than ever before. She gripped the hem of her skirt, raising it slowly but surely, until Riser noticed something; all four pairs of eyes were aimed behind himself. He whirled around, encasing his fist in flames, and punched Adrian straight through his chest, making the Gremory team shout in unison,

"ADRIAN!!"

Riser grinned at his deed, but it vanished when he realized that Adrian, blood dripping from his mouth, was smiling right back. The Phoenix king then felt a rush in his chest, and a burning sensation, almost like acid, start coursing through his body. He looked down, and saw a syringe sticking right into his heart, the contents of which have already been emptied into him. Adrian pulled the needle out as Riser yanked his fist out of Adrians' chest. With no biomass to regenerate with, Adrian had no choice but to fall onto his rear, while Riser fell onto his back, clawing at his chest while screaming into the air in pure agony.

"Bet you never felt pain like that before," laughed Adrian.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!!" Screamed Riser. "WHAT WAS IN THAT DAMN NEEDLE?!!" Adrian paused, mocking innocence,

"That was just a saline solution amigo."

"WHAT?!!"

"Although, when I stole that tank, I also used a combo of my shapeshifting skills and devil hypnosis to convice the medic at the base to make that saline solution with water I got from a church." Riser looked at Adrian, still clawing at his chest as blisters started to pop on his skin; the ones that burst began leaking smoke out of his body.

"YOU INJECTED ME WITH HOLY WATER, YOU BASTARD?!!" Adrian forced himself to stand once more, dropping the empty syringe, and withdrawing a second from his coat,

"Just like your Phoenix Tears, I'm only allowed to use two." Riser, not wanting to take that chance, dashed for Adrian, forming claws of flames on his hands, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Rias guarding Adrian, hand raised and shrouded in dark energy. With the last bit of energy she had left, she blasted him full in the face, making him scream louder than before as he reeled back, finding out that not only can he finally feel pain, but he can't seem to regenerate either. He felt his face up, feeling half his face was now reduced to a skull, but didn't have time to panic as he saw Katrina dashing towards him, Soul Reaver in hand, and sliced across his abdomen, forcing him to wrap his arms around himself as if he were trying to keep his intenstines inside himself. He slowly turned, seeing Asia standing next to him. She reared her hand back, not noticing her hand being encased in green energy, and slapped Riser across the face, spinning him around to Damon, who had the Green Knight in his hand, fully revved, and sliced upwards, making him stumble backwards into a waiting Adrian, who locked him in a rear headlock, and slammed the remaining syringe into the back of Risers neck, making him scream even more, and forced him onto his hands and knees. Damon whistled to Adrian, and tossed him Rebellion,

"It will make for a better story," he said, and Adrian gripped the hilt tightly as he circled Riser, while Rias pulled a small plastic pack out of her skirt pocket,

"Looks like your plan worked to perfection," she said, tossing the empty plastic towards Risers' face, revealing it was an empty pack of fake blood. Riser sputtered,

"You mean...you...?!"

"I gave my heart to Adrian at the camp, not my virginity," explained Rias, and Adrian lined the sword to Risers neck,

"Say the words Riser!" The grounded phoenix said nothing, simply whimpering to himself as he looked down at the ground. Adrian popped his neck, raised Rebellion up over his head, releasing an inhuman war cry, bringing the sword down-!

"I CONCEDE!!"

 _Krang!_

Adrian took several deep breaths, straightening himself out to look at what he had done.

Rebellion was planted into the ground, the blade clean as a whistle, and Riser staring up at him, deeply shocked and confused.

"Riser...doesn't understand!"

"I have enough blood on my hands from New York," said Adrian, "and more was added when I got here. I'm not adding more to it, not even yours. Just let this be a reminder as to who beat you on this day..." Adrians' eyes rolled back, and he fell to the ground, his breathing screaching to a halt. Rias shouted as she, Asia, Katrina and Damon rushed to him, leaving Riser to stare at the one that made his rating game score go from 8-2 to 8-3...


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Love Triangle

Adrian slowly awoke, finding himself in his own bed.

"Wha...? Where am I?"

"You're back home," said a male voice. Adrian leaned up in his bed, his torso heavily bandaged, and saw a man standing at the foot of his bed, about a few years older than him, about a foot taller than Adrian, and red hair that made the Devil Virus realize who was standing in his room.

"Sirzechs Lucifer...Rias' brother!"

"How did you guess?" He asked.

"The hair gave it away," said Adrian, regenerating his clothes, exiting the bed, limping to the devil king and holding out his hand for a handshake, "It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine," said Sirzechs, returning the handshake warmly, "especially since I am standing in the same room as the devil who not only defeated Riser Phoenix, but managed to make him submit." Adrian raised an eyebrow at Sirzechs,

"I thought he already lost twice?"

"On favors," explained the Devil King, "Riser only lost those two times because he was asked to let them win. You, however, managed to beat him down into submission." Adrian looked down in thought,

"You mean...this was his first real loss?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Now let's talk about that Sacred Gear of yours." Both of them looked as Adrian summoned his Sacred Gear, "I believe you called it the 'Ravenous Reaper' in the rating game, correct?" Adrian nodded, "Now, I'm asking because we have all the Sacred Gears recorded, including your other love interest Asias' Twilight Healing. But what is perplexing is that there is no record of a 'Ravenous Reaper' in the history of Sacred Gears."

 _"Because I was almost wiped out of history."_ Said Penglog through Adrians' arm, startling both Adrian and Sirzechs. _"I was almost erased because of someone elses mistake, and I got blamed for it."_ Adrian grew curious, as did Sirzechs,

"What happened?" Asked Adrian.

 _"I fell for a she-dragon...and she fell for me, only she failed to mention that she was already betrothed to another dragon."_ Adrian tilted his head back,

"You mean you were 'the other dragon' in that relationship?" Penglog laughed,

 _"Pretty much. Before I was the Bone Dragon, I was known as the Black Dragon, and you know what they say; 'Once you go black...'"_

"Whoa! Penglog! Fuck!" Adrian turned to Sirzechs, who was trying to stiffle a laugh.

 _"Let's just say that was one love triangle that did not end well...at least for me."_ Sirzechs and Adrian straightened out, and refocused on Penglogs' story. _"Once the Mr. Dragon found out, I was reduced to the skeletal form you saw me as before, Adrian. Sirzechs, you don't even want to know what I look like, trust me."_

"Who would do such a thing?" Asked Sirzechs.The next name Penglog spoke sent a chill through Adrians body,

 _"Albion...the White Dragon Emperor."_

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to see him very soon?" Asked Adrian.

 _"Well that's how shit usually works A, you get the ominous forshadowing, and THEN the fucker you were warned about shows up."_ Adrian and Sirzechs looks to each other, then scan the room, _"Wha-? NOT RIGHT NOW, YOU BOZOS! Adrian, go the fuck to sleep, you've had the shit kicked out of you enough for one day, and Sirzechs, don't you have a sister to congratulate?"_

"Ah! That reminds me!" He walked up to the door to the bedroom, and opened the door, revealing a smiling Rias, dressed in a sheer nightgown, "I think you two need a little alone time for the night, just don't do anything I wouldn't do...which is really limited to just making my wife mad, and that's pretty much it..." he laughed while Adrian gave him a smirk. "Well I better head home, enjoy yourselves, just not too much," he finished with a wink, and formed a magic circle under himself. As he was dissappearing, Adrian then felt to call after him,

"Hey wait, what's considered too much fun?" Sirzechs didn't answer as he had already dissappeared. Rias laughed,

"Don't worry too much about him," she said, "just think of him as me with a penis." Adrian furrowed his brow,

"That's a lovely image to put in my head," he said sarcastically. Rias simply laughed some more and hopped into the bed, pinning Adrian down to the mattress as she kept his hands above his head, kissing him deeply. She then released his hands, pulling her nightgown off her body, revealing herself to him as Adrian degenerated his clothes for her, leaving himself in only his bandages. She reached down, grabbing his member, making Adrian look at her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Asked Adrian.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," said Rias, and she sank herself down on him, sliding him inside herself until she felt resistance on her end.

"Last chance to back out!" Said Adrian, his breathing intensifying. She responded by sinking lower, tearing her heyman with a yelp. They both froze, not moving for what seemed like eternity, and she slowly began to rock her hips, turning pain into pleasure as both of them gave their first time to each other. Before long Rias began to moan louder and louder, with Adrian matching her rocking, and right at the last moment he felt her tense up, releasing a torrent of fluids from her lower regions, and at the same time he pulled out of her, sending a sticky, whitish lavender substance flying straight up into the air, landing on Rias' body. Both of them could not move for what seemed like hours, until Rias began laughing, followed by Adrian laughing, and finally there was a knock on the door that made them cease their laughing. The door opened, and in walked Asia. "Asia! I...I know what you're thinking but-!" Asia held her hand up with a smile,

"It's okay Adrian. I understand. Rias and I already talked about this." Adrian blinked,

"You did?"

"We did," confirmed Rias, trying to wipe Adrians' semen off herself, "We agreed that we would be each others first, and later you could be Asias'...although, I may need a little help moving." Asia helped Adrian slide out from under Rias, drawing a small scream from her as his member slid across her sore lower lips. He generated some pants on, grabbed on of Rias' arms while Asia grabbed the other, and the door to his room swung open, Katrina barging into the room, mostly nude save for a pair of black panties,

"I heard a scream!" She instantly saw Adrian and Asia helping a nude Rias up, who was covered in a whitish lavender substance, and a small trickle of blood beginning to dribble down her leg. "What is going on here?"

"Um, well...me and Rias kind of...you know," Adrian muttered. The Goddess of War walked up to them, actually scooping some of Adrians' semen off of Rias' breast,

"Why is it purple?"

"Not sure, this is my first time." Katrina smelled the substance, and actually brought her tongue to it. "Did you... _seriously_ just taste that?"

"Yeah, to see if it tastes weird."

"...does it?"

"Actually no, it's not half bad." Rias grew curious, and drew a finger through it herself, sampling him, agreeing with Katrina. Adrian then slunk out of them room, not wanting to get caught up in what may happen next, but as soon as he rounded the corner, he was bumped into by...

"Akeno?! What are you doing in my house?! In nothing by panties?!" The Priestess of Thunder simply giggled,

"I was having fun with Katrina earlier since Calvin was still grumpy about him being eliminated from the rating game." She then passed him and entered his room, "My my! This looks fun!" He heard her say, but his focus had shifted,

"Calvin's still pissed?" He looked over to his room, and knocked on the door. "Calvin? You in there?" He opened the door, seeing the conduit, but to his surprise, the electricity pulsing off him had turned from its usual blue to bright red. This made Adrian concerned, "Calvin, are you feeling okay?" Calvin turned to Adrian, red electricity pulsing, and his amp refurbished,

"I'm fine!" He shouted, sending off small pulses of electricity. "Just mad, that's all."

"Kind of an understatement if you ask me," said Adrian, keeping a set of claws behind himself just in case. Calvin sighed,

"It's just when I saw Koneko eliminated from the rating game, it got me thinking of what would have happened had that game have been to the death? What if that had been Katrina? What if I couldn't save her like I couldn't save Koneko?"

"Calvin, it wasn't to the death, we are all still alive, and Katrina is a Goddess of War. I'm certain she can handle herself." Calvin took a couple of deep breath, and finally, his red electricity turned back to blue.

"I...I guess you're right," he said.

"Go talk to Katrina man...maybe not right this second but maybe in the morning." Calvin furrowed his brow, "Her and Akeno were having fun earlier, and now they're checking in on Rias after..." He paused for a second too long, and Calvin nodded.

"I understand." He set his amp down, and sat down on his bed, "Well goodnight Adrian, I'll see you in the morning." He laid down in his bed, and Adrian walked out of Calvins' room, closing the door behind him. He took two steps away from Calvins room, and something finally occurred to him,

"I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!"


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A New Day Dawns

School soon began again, and Adrian and Rias walked to school arm in arm, followed by Aisa, Katrina, Akeno and Calvin.

"Just want to go over the plan once more," said Adrian. "Since they have the clubhouse closed down for spring cleaning, we're going over to Isseis' house for the club meeting tonight?"

"That is correct," said Rias. Though no one realizes it, she was still struggling to stand after the previous night.

"You going to be okay?" Asked Adrian.

"If not I will ask Asia to do a more...'direct' healing," she said with a wink, making Adrian blush while wondering what she meant. Soon he, his house mates, Issei, Damon and Wesker were all in class together. Adrian was simply smiling to himself, finally feeling like life was good, until...

"What are you smiling like a bitch for?!" Adrian turned around in his desk, barely catching an attack from behind by Matsuda and Motohama, catching their fists and smacking their heads together, sending them to the floor.

"What do you two want now?" Asked Adrian, his good mood already spoiled. Both perverts were on their feet, recovering fairly quick,

"There have been some rather odd rumors about you and your cadré of cohorts going around lately, so you all might want to be careful," warned Motohama. Adrian looked to his friends, who turned to watch the scene as the word "rumors" was mentioned. He also noticed that most of the class was already watching, so he leaned back in his seat, and spread his arms out,

"Alright, I'll humor you. What rumors?" Motohama readjusted his glasses, and proceeded,

"Well firstly, the fact that you and your friends are getting every single hot girl in the school!! For example, there have been words being said you are blackmailing Rias and Asia-" Adrian mouthed the word _blackmailing_ in disbelief as Motohama kept going, "-into doing perverted sexual favors!"

"Or you, cueball!" Matsuda shouted at Calvin, "You and your girl Katrina have been getting your freak on with Akeno doing some freaky freaky shit maaaaaaan!!" Calvin raised an annoyed eyebrow at him in response, while Katrina simply glared.

"Or you, Damon!" Motohama added, "You have been fiendishly hungering for the school mascot Koneko Tojo, like some rabid beast!" Damon uncrossed his arms, ready to start swinging when the opportunity presented itself.

"Or how about you, Mr. 'I-Must-Wear-My-Shades-Twenty-Four-Seven!'" Wesker adjusted his sunglasses, ready for Matsudas' accusation, "You and the Student Body President, Sona Shitori, have been going behind the scenes and doing things the rest of the council wouldn't approve of!" Wesker slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, keeping his composure.

"And we aren't just spreading rumors about chicks either...Issei!" The last mentioned gulped, "We have heard that you and Kiba are gay for each other and shit!" Issei slammed his palms on his desk and stood up,

"Don't fuck with me!" He shouted, only for Adrian to quickly stand and place a hand on his shoulder, seating him back down.

"Are you two quite through?" Both of the perverts were quiet, as was the rest of the class. "I'll take the silence as a yes. So prepare yourselves while the record is set straight." He gestured to Katrina and Calvin, "What my friends do in their spare time, or who they spend it with, is nobodys concern but their own. Not mine, not the classes', especially not you two." He gestured to Damon, "My white haired friend may be an ass at times, but he isn't some damn predator. He may have let Koneko use his coat a time or two, but as far as I'm aware, that is it, and again, it is no ones concern but theirs." He turned to Wesker, "As for Wesker, I actually support him being with Sona the most, because it reminds me that he has a heart as well as a brain, and again, what they do together is no ones concern but theirs." He turned his gesture to Issei, "As for Issei and Kiba, I don't know if Kiba is gay or not, that's not my business. But I do know Issei is straight, because he is almost as bad as you two...almost. The difference being that he is TRYING to better himself, while you two seem to keep dragging him down to your level. And finally..." He rose up from his desk, making the perverted duo quake with fear, "...I'm not blackmailing Rias or Asia into doing anything. I saved Asia from a bad crowd, and I managed to keep a shitrag ex-boyfriend, who tried to kill Issei AND me might I add, away from Rias, earning their affection. Now the next time you two jerkoffs try to start shit with me and my friends through words..." He leaned forward so he would be right in the duos' faces, who were already tearing up, awaiting for the inevitable beating, "...get your damn facts straight. Now sit down, class is going to start soon."

The rest of the school day went smoothly, and soon the ORC was gathered inside Isseis' room, almost jam packed as some of the members had to stand outside his room and in the hallway. It wasn't long before Isseis' mother, Mrs. Hyoudou, began bringing in snacks and baby pictures, humiliating Issei.

"Why'd you have to go and frigging break my balls like this mom?" He asked, only to be ignored.

"She seems like a great mother to me," said Kiba with a smile.

"Like you'd know!" Snapped Issei.

"Yeah, must be nice to have a family," Kiba said with a sad smile. Issei then looked at Kiba, not realizing what he had done until too late, and Katrina smacked the back of his head while Wesker shot him a death glare.

"Shame on you!" Hissed Katrina.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Issei hissed back. Kibas' smile soon vanished, with Wesker looking over his shoulder and down at the same picture he was looking at, sharing his expression.

"Issei...could you tell us about this picture here?" Asked Wesker, showing the picture that caught his attention. It was of a younger Issei and a child of the same age holding small gaming devices in front of a magnificent sword.

"Oh, that kid lived down the street from me! We used to play together all the time. They had to move once one of his parents got a job over seas. Hmm..." Issei then thought, "Man I can't even remember that kids name. It's been a while though," he finished with a smile.

"One other thing," said Wesker, pointing to the sword in the background, "Do you remember that sword by chance?"

"Haven't seen it since I was five," said Issei.

"I suppose anything is possible," said Kiba, a forced smile on his face, and a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Meanwhile...

Inside of a massive warehouse in an unknown city, several wooden crates were destroyed by a massive four armed man, frightening several homeless people living within them.

"When I said I wanted to explore new worlds and fight new beings, I didn't mean terrorizing street urchins!" Yelled the four armed man, grabbing a hobo by his arms and legs, hoisting him into the air, and ripping him apart with breath taking ease.

"Calm down Zetaro," said a voice. The four armed man turned at the sound of his name, seeing Alex Mercer absorbing a man into himself, tilting his head from side to side as the memories flooded his mind, "Kessler picked this spot to be the main base, and we can't have rats running around, being pests." A metalic boom landed not far from them, shifting from the form of Sektor, to Cyrax, to Smoke, and back to his true form, as Triborg.

 **"All enemy inhabitants have been eliminated** the cyborg informed them.

"Good, you have all done well," said an older voice, making them all look to see Kessler walking up to the three, with several figures hiding behind him in the shadows.

"Who the hell are they?" Asked Mercer.

"Those who wish to prepare for the coming day," Kessler said cryptically, and he walked over to one of the massive walls, sending a white shockwave, knocking it down, revealing the ocean and the moon in the sky. He then removed his hood, undoing his robes as he continued to speak, "I think it is time I told you all the truth of my origins." He dropped his robes, leaving his top half bare, revealing three tattoos on his back, all three of which Mercer and Zetaro recognized.

"Those are the weapons of thd Goddess of War!" Shouted Zetaro, readying himself. Sure enough, right down the middle of the old mans back was a tattoo of the Soul Reaver, the Blades of Exhile flaring at its sides like wings.

"The Soul Reaver and the Blades of Exhile," said Kessler, and to the shock of everyone else, a pair of devil wings flared from the mans back, but to add to the surprise, his wings were as white as the moon in the sky! He turned to his companions, who looked at him with uncertainty,

"Just who or what are you?" Asked Mercer, brandishing his blade and encasing it in light.

"I am an old man with a troubling past..." he said, holding up an old photograph, "...a past that has yet to happen." Mercer took the photograph with his free hand, inspecting it closely, and his eyes went wide, shooting up to the old man. "That's right Mercer...I am asking you...the mortal enemy of my best friend...for help."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Confrontation

The ORC was gathered outside of an abandoned warehouse, gearing up for a fight, with Kiba zoning out, not paying attention to what was being said, and Wesker noticed.

"Still awake Kiba? You're looking a bit...distant." Kiba blinked and turned to Wesker,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Soon Kiba, Issei, Koneko and Calvin were all heading inside to lure the creature out. Wesker and Damon waited on the ground with Akeno in the air, while Katrina and Adrian stood guard in front of Rias and Asia. Soon Koneko busted down the door, and the two pawns, knight and rook all filed inside. Soon a beast like roar ripped through the air, and several shouts from the pieces inside followed, almost all of them directed at Kiba. Damon leaned towards Wesker,

"Eh, what's up with Kiba?" Wesker sighed,

"He began acting distracted when he saw that photo of Issei and that other child with the Holy Sword in the background."

"Holy Sword?"

"One of seven swords crafted from a piece of the original Excalibur. Made specifically for killing devils."

"So what's Kibas' beef with them? Aside from the obvious."

"I've only heard rumors, and I pray they aren't true, but the fallen angels took several children away from their families, and experiments were performed on them so they can weild the Holy Swords...but the Holy Sword Project was a failure. The children were then executed...except for one, who got away."

"The one who got away...Kiba?"

"Correct," confirmed Wesker, and a giant spider-like stray devil was smashed through the roof, sailing towards them, "I believe this is our cue, Damon."

"Right on," Damon half-heartedly stated, drawing out Black Dahlia while Wesker drew out his twin Desert Eagles, and in a hailstorm of bullets, they lit the stray devil up, forcing it into the path of Akenos' lightning rune. The Priestess of Thunder herself then shot down the devil, forcing it to land in a charred shrivelled up mess, which Rias approached. She gave it a farewell speech while Damon leaned back towards Wesker,

"So just to make sure I got this straight, Kiba used to be the fallen angels Holy Sword lab rat, and is now getting all distracted and everything just cause he saw an old photo of one?" He asked in a whisper.

"Pretty much sums it up," answered Wesker.

"That's fucking sad as hell."

"-you shall pay with your life!" Rias finished her speech with a shout, sending Katrina and Adrain forward, slicing at the creature with Soul Reaver and the Blade, ripping her soul out and absorbing her body simultaneously.

"Sssensational!" Cried Damon with a laugh. He then saw Issei, Calvin and Koneko running out of the warehouse, the latter of which was covering her exposed left breast while clutching an acid wound on her arm. "That is not," said Damon, running to Koneko to inspect the wound, making Koneko blush as he moved her hand and arm out of the way. "Asia! We need a medic over here!" The former nun dashed over to them, and right away she began healing Konekos' arm. She looked at Damon, and masked her blush with a snark,

"See something you like?" She asked in her usual tone.

"I'm not staring at the tit, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just making sure you heal right," said Damon honestly.

SLAP!

All eyes turned to Rias, who had just slapped Kiba across the face.

"Think you've got it together now?" She asked, with Kiba still looking away due to the slap. "With a mistake like that you put everyone here in serious danger." Kiba turned to Rias, a look of indifference on his face.

"I apologize," he said in a low tone. Rias gently but firmly grabbed him by the shoulders,

"What's the matter Kiba? This isn't like you!" Said Rias, showing great concern for her knight.

"I'm fine, just having an off day," he said dismissively, making Rias release him, stepping back in shock. "Now if you will excuse me, president..." He then turned and walked away, stunning the entire ORC. Adrian and Calvin both prepared to give him a beating, but both of them were stopped by Katrina and Damon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Katrina. Calvin then looked to his girlfriend with surprise.

"Did you not see the disrespect from that blonde haired twat-!"

"I've been the same way before, a few months after I lost my mom. It's best to just leave him be," said Katrina. "Although I must admit," confessed Katrina, "I have no clue why Kiba would be like this."

"Wesker gave me a big clue," said Damon, "and even I'm not going to punch him for that dissing." Adrian and Calvin looked around,

"Where is Wesker?" Asked Adrian.

"He took off after Kiba when no one else was looking," said Damon, "and he said no matter what we see or hear, to not interrupt him and Kiba."

Right as the others were speaking, Wesker just caught up to Kiba,

"I'm guessing you felt like you had to walk off the disrespect you just showed the president?" Wesker said sarcastically.

"It has nothing to do with you..." said Kiba, keeping his back to Wesker.

"That won't keep the others from being worried," said Wesker, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Worried? Why would you ever be worried?" Wesker kept his standing, "Devils are, by nature, selfish beings." Wesker scoffed,

"Had you of said that while I was still a fallen angel I would have agreed with you," Weskers expression turned serious, "But if that were true, why would we have helped Adrian rescue Asia from Raynare? Why would we have all stuck our necks out to get Rias away from Riser? Or best of all, if that statement of yours was true, why would Rias even give someone like me, a former fallen angel, an evil piece?"

"Well, for the record, I do think I was wrong. Later..." Kiba tried to walk away, but Wesker practically materialized in front of him, blocking his path.

"I know what started this behavior you know. When you saw that old photo with the Holy Sword?" Kibas' eyes widened, "From the look in your eyes, I would say those rumors were true. You really are the only survivor of the Holy Sword project." Kiba glared at Wesker in silence. "I know I can't fix the past, but at least let us all help you to make the future brighter!" Kiba kept his glare up, and finally spoke,

"When I saw that sword, I remembered my purpose; revenge, and destroying Excalibur." Kiba then walked past Wesker, with the red eyed devil letting him pass, knowing now that nothing was going to stop him.

Sometime later...

"Alright, thanks Wesker," said Adrian, hanging up his cell phone. He turned to Rias and Asia, who had been listening while it was on speaker, "So that was intense," he said with a frown.

"To think poor Kiba had gone through all that," Asia said, clutching her own shoulders. Rias sighed,

"I'm afraid all that Wesker told us is true. All of it." She then looked at the clock, seeing the time, "Oh dear! Look at the time! It's off to bed with us!" She then stood up, undressing herself in front of Adrian and Asia, drawing blushes.

"Um...Rias?" Asia peeped nervously. "I...don't want to be rude...but..." She then sqeaked loudly, "I think it is my turn to have Adrian!" The Devil Virus and the Princess of Ruin stared at the former nun,

"'Have Adrian?'" He wondered aloud, making Rias giggle,

"That night when you told me and Asia to kiss each other as if it were you, we came to an agreement." She leaned in close to Adrians' ear, already down to her panties, whispering loudly, "That deal being you being both of our first times." Adrian took in a deep breath of air, knowing now what she meant, and looked past her to see an already nude Asia in the bed, clearly nervous. "If you two don't mind, may I watch this one?" Rias asked curiously. Adrian looked from one girl to the next, degenerated his clothes, and slowly crawled onto the bed between Asias' legs, with Rias seated on the edge of the bed. He planted some soft gentle kisses on her lips, trailing down her neck, reaching one hand up to her breast, and the other to hook her leg around himself as he slowly prodded her as she guided. She gasped loudly as he slid inside, tearing through her heyman even though he prodded gently. He froze, allowing her to adjust to him, and slowly began to move again, and for the second time in his life, he was given another womans virginity. Soon he began to pick up the pace, making her go from moaning, to groaning, and finally screaming, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him forward as she felt her lower regions tighten, and just like with Rias, she sent a torrent of fluids spraying from her lower regions. Adrian felt his own climax rising, and he withdrew himself last second, covering her head to toe in his whitish lavender substance. Adrian, breathing heavily, turned around to see Rias, biting a finger, a blush on her face, and her free hand between her legs. "I certainly liked what I saw," she said with a smile.

Elsewhere...

Two young women in white hooded robes entered a familiar old church, one of which carried a large wrapped sword on her back.

"It's getting late," said one, removing her hood, revealing blue hair with a green stripe, "Are you certain this is where we are supposed to meet?" The second young woman removed her hood, revealing strawberry blonde hair with extremely long pigtails flowing off the sides of her head and down her back.

"Oh please, like I would be wrong!" The second woman bubbled with a smile, holding up an old photo, "On top of that I lived in this town with my parents when I was a kid. Give me a little credit, okay?" The photograph was an EXACT copy of the one Issei possessed, with the Holy Sword in the background...


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Holy Swords Arrival

The following morning...

Wesker was walking up to the school with Sona by his side, both of which were followed close behind by Tsubaki. They were quiet, for Wesker knew it would be improper to bring up his confrontation with Kiba the previous night, and his attention was refocused when he saw two girls by the entrance of the school; specifically two girls in white hooded robes, making him narrow his gaze. The fact that one of them had a sword wrapped in a white cloth on her back made him glare,

"The Holy Sword..." he murmured, getting Sona and Tsubakis' attentions. Both of them follow his gaze, and saw the sword for themselves.

A few hours later, most of the ORC, save for Kiba, Wesker and Akeno, were gathered in the now spick and span clubhouse, all waiting for the forementioneds' return. Soon enough, Akeno returned, with Wesker, Sona and Tsubaki in tow.

"Wesker, not that I'm complaining, but why did you bring your girlfriend here?" Asked Damon, trying to discreetly roll a blunt with little success.

"Keep quiet Damon, we have something urgent to discuss with Rias," said Wesker, allowing Sona to walk forward.

"Thank you Wesker. Rias, would you mind coming to my house right away, please?" She held her arms out by her sides, "This is not something you would want to discusss in front of a lot of people, trust me."

"You make it sound like it's complicated," said Rias.

"It is. Very complicated," confirmed Sona.

Several more hours later, school ended, and everyone began to head home,

"No doubt, Sona is speaking with Rias about the two girls we saw from before," said Wesker.

"Were they hot?" Asked Issei with a grin, earning a glare,

"They were from the church, idiot. What's worse is that one of them was visibly carrying a Holy Sword." All eyes turned to Wesker,

"You mean we basically got two priestesses in town, armed with the most deadly of devil slaying shit, and you didn't say anything to us?!" Shouted Calvin, who had a hand placed on his shoulder from Katrina.

"I'm certain there is a good reason," said Katrina. Damon scoffed,

"Yeah, and it's called 'his dick in Sonas mouth' I bet. Which reminds me!" He turned to his friends as they all stopped at the crosswalk. "Which one of you motherfuckers gave me head on the last night of training camp?!" Eyes shot to each other in confusion, and Koneko quickly crossed the street without a word, a scarlet flush filling her cheeks. Adrian noticed this, and made a gesture to Damon.

"Do you think...?" Damon looked at the fleeing Koneko, and turned to Adrian,

"I'm a bit old for her, don't you think?" He then turned away from his friends, "One of you gave me head, and I will figure out who!" He then walked away, hands in his pockets.

Once again, all were home in bed, with Asia and Adrian seated on the edge of his bed, waiting for Rias to return, and sure enough, the crimson haired she-devil returned.

"Just got back from Sonas'," she said, "and I'm afraid some trouble is heading our way."

"What's the problem?" Asked Adrian.

"We've got two members of the church planning to visit us after school tomorrow."

"And I'm guessing they aren't going to talk about their lord and savior, are they?"

"I don'f know what they could possibly want. But if they actually want to speak with us devils, it can't be good."

The following day came all too quickly, and the ORC were piled on one side of the room while the two white robed girls sat on the opposite couch.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today," said the blue haired girl. "My name is Xenovia."

"And I'm Irina Shidou!" Said the stawberry blonde excitedly.

"It's fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meet with a devil," said Rias.

"It does seem random," agreed Irina, "but hear us out. There are six Holy Swords we can account for. Three of which are still with the church, but the other three have been stolen by fallen angels." The ORC gasped,

"Three Holy Swords...in the hands of the fallen?" Wesker murmured. Xenovia lifted the wrapped sword off her back, showing it to the ORC,

"These are from the ones we have left, made from the sword of Excalibur. Mine is the Sword of Destruction." Irina then lifted the sleeve, revealing a light pink armband with a lace trim,

"And mine is the Holy Sword of Mimicry!" Damon looked closely at Irinas' Holy Sword...then closer...and closer...until his face was completely pressed against the side of her arm.

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing now?" Asked Calvin, bringing a palm to his own face. Damon looked away from Irinas' armband, looking to Calvin, then back to the armband, and finally looked up into a very uncomfortable Irinas' eyes.

"That's not a sword. That is an armband." The entire room comically fell over, instantly rising back up to glare at the green coat clad nitwit.

"Well of course it looks like an armband! It's easier than carrying a sword around all the time!" Adrian nodded in understanding, and then he finally realized something about Damon.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing pants?" All eyes went to Damons lower half, and to everyones shock, his pants were in fact missing, replaced with a black speedo, the words _I Heart Suk Me_ written in big words on the front.

"Huh. I must have lost them when I picked up my weed." He saw Irina and Xenovia glaring at him as they tried to pray, repenting for looking at him. "Or shall I say _The Devils Lettuce_!" He finished his sentence with an evil laugh, backtracking towards his classmates, who were unable to look at him out of embarrassment. He quickly leaned toward Adrian, "I'm also trying to make the two religious bitches leave sooner!" He said in a loud whisper. Wesker polished his sunglasses while he stepped forward.

"I believe we are straying futher and further off track," he stated, placing his sunglasses back on his face. "You didn't come here to present your swords or admire Damon. You came to inform us of the stolen swords, so just tell us what you want with us."

"Stay completely out of it!" Said Xenovia, "This is between us and the fallen angels. To make it simple, we don't want the devils of this town intervening."

"Were you concerned we would try to side with the fallen angels?" Asked Wesker.

"The Holy Sword is a detestable thing for devils. Wouldn't it make more sense to side with them?" Asked Xenovia, forcing Weskers eyes to glow red, his rage building. "And if that were true, we would have no choice but to annihilate you...even if your master is the Great Devils sister." Wesker let his rage subside, and continued.

"If you already know my master for who she truly is, then you should know she would not do anything, especially siding with the fallen, to besmirch the House of Gremory name. None of the persons in this room would. Not Adrian, Calvin, Katrina, Damon, Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Asia, and especially not Rias. As for me personally..." he leaned down, his expression deathly serious, "...I used to be a fallen angel...I've seen and done things that no one, including myself, would ever forgive...and there is nothing...NOTHING...that would make me go back to them." Xenovia smirked,

"It's enough for me just to be able to hear that," she said. "I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters."

"Uh huh, sure," said Damon, crossing his arms.

"I hope you understand that we won't be providing aide to your side either," said Rias, "that we promise you." The two holy women rose to their feet,

"We won't take up anymore of your time," said Xenovia.

"Hey, want something to drink before you go?" Asked Damon, "Maybe some tea? Coffee? A bottle piss labeled 'lemonade?'"

"No thank you. We didn't come here to make friends with devils. We'll let ourselves out." Damon muttered a curse under his breath as the two white robed girls headed for the door, until Xenovia casted a glance to Asia, making herself stop. "I was wondering if our visit with the devils would lead us to you. Aren't you Asia Argento?" Asia stammered,

"Uh, yes?" Xenovia narrowed her gaze,

"It would only make sense that we would run into a witch in a place like this." Asias' eyes widened, and Adrian went on the defensive, keeping her behind himself.

"Oh my goodness it is you!" Irina stated, "You're the former saint who became a witch!" She then smiled, "I heard you have the power to heal fallen angels and devils. You must be really strong!" The compliment went unnoticed as Adrian stepped forward,

"She is no witch, and she has the power to heal anything with a heartbeat, not just fallen angels and devils. If you had been there that day, or hear her side of the story, perhaps you would understand." Xenovia ignored him and his statement, and continued to verbally assault Asia.

"Do you still believe in our God, Asia?"

"What does that have to do with-?" Adrian stopped when Asia gripped his hand, and stepped forward.

"I do," she stated, showing a defiance he had only seen twice before; once when she defended him from Sellzen, and again when she slapped Riser.

"Then you should allow us to execute you right this instant." The entire room was stunned by Xenovias' words.

"Okay I know you didn't just tell Asia to kill herself!" Shouted Calvin.

"If she wishes to cleanse her soul of her sins, then this is how-"

"Bullshit!" Shouted Adrian. "If you have the nerve to call Asia a sinner just for helping someone in need then you're in the wrong! Not her!" Adrians' Sacred Gear was summoned, encasing him in his Balance Breaker armor, "And if you hurt her I will destroy you!!" Adrians' full volume bellow made Xenovia and Irina step back in fear, but quickly regained their composure.

"Calvin, Issei," Wesker removed his glasses revealing a glare, "Would you two mind escorting these two ladies from the church off the campus, before Miss Xenovia gets hurt?" Xenovia took a step back towards Adrian, almost touching her nose to his dragon skull helmet, sporting a cocky grin,

"Hurt? By whom?" Weskers' already stern face hardened,

"By me." Xenovia looked to him surprised, and realized that all but Rias was ready to jump at the oppourtunity to fight.

"All of you? All of you would be willing to fight the entire church? Bold words for a rag tag group of devils."

"I'd be willing." All eyes turned to the doorway, revealing Kiba leaning against the frame.

"Who are you?" Demanded Xenovia.

"Your superior. Nice to meet you," he said, no humor or smiles to be shown from him.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Clash of Blades

Soon everyone was outside the clubhouse, the two church girls shedding their white robes and revealing black leather outfits. The white cloth encasing Xenovias' sword dissappeared, revealing the massive blade that is the Sword of Destruction, while Irina pulled on one of the strings of her arm band, turning it into a brilliant katana. Adrian and Kiba stood opposite them, readying their Sacred Gear and Sword Birth respectively. Xenovia took notice of the magical swords sprouting around Kiba,

"Sword Birth, is it? I remember now, during the Holy Sword Project, one test subject facing disposal managed to escape."

"Oh Issei it's totally you!" Cried Irina, not even acknowledging Adrian.

"Hey! I'm your opponent! Right here in front of you!" Yelled Adrian.

"I feel like fate is making fun of me right now! My childhood friend who I grew up with has become a devil! What is happening?!" Wesker, standing by with the rest of the ORC, raised a confused eyebrow,

"Childhood friend?" He looked to Issei, "What a minute..." The photograph of the younger Issei and the Holy Sword flashed in his mind, and he turned back to Irina, _She was the other child in that photograph!_ He realized.

"What does your childhood with Issei have anything to do with this?" Asked Adrian, more than a bit confused. Irina kept speaking to herself about how the situation was a test of her faith, but Adrian was hardly listening anymore,

"Okay hold on-hold on! SHUT UP!" He shouted, "You mean to tell me that you're going through a ten year plus heartbreak just because your childhood friend is a devil?" Adrian crossed his arms as Irina became even more melodramatic,

"Perhaps if I had stayed, maybe I could have kept Issei from straying to the path of the evil devils!" Adrian kept up a hard glare, and after a second or two, he bursted with laughter, doubling over and placing his free hand on his knee from rolling onto the ground. Irina stared at Adrian, more than a little offended. "What is so funny?!" Adrian took a moment to catch his breath, and explained,

"Issei didn't stray onto the path of the devils. I turned him into one to save his life." Irinas' eyes widened,

"...What?"

"Yeah. Before Issei, Calvin, Katrina or myself were ever devils, we went on a quadruple date with what later turned out to be fallen angels. I knew they were not human, but I didn't know what, and because of my curiosity, I got Issei killed by Raynare." Adrian took a deep breath, and pulled one of the rune papers out of his pocket, "I wished upon one of these to bring him back to life, and in the process of it working, all four of us became devils." Irina stared at Adrian in shock, "Do you or anybody from the church ever get your facts straight before making an assumption or accusation?" Irinas' eyes became shadowed by her hair, and she tightened her grip on her sword.

"So you were the one who turned Issei to the dark side..."

"Hey lady!" Damon shouted, getting the attention of Irina and Adrian, "This isn't Star Wars! If Adrian didn't turn Issei he would have died! Now shut up and fight!" Adrian readied himself, as did Irina, until they were once again interrupted.

"Hold on!" Called Katrina, quickly running to Adrian. When she was close enough she whispered to him, "If that Holy Sword is as powerful as I think it is, you will need something more than your typical blade, because I'm scared she might cut through it." Adrian looked down at his free arm, and gulped,

"Did not think of that..." he admitted.

"Good thing I did," said Katrina, offering him Soul Reaver. Adrian began to reach for it, until his Sacred Gear gemstone began to light up,

 _"Oh! Oh! Hold on! I've always wanted to try this. Adrian when you take hold of Soul Reaver, match your souls wave length with it. Trust me, you won't regret it!"_ Adrian raised an eyebrow, and slowly took hold of Soul Reaver, the entire sword glowing bright blue, and Adrian began to shout as blue flame surrounded his body. Soon the flame died, leaving Adrian unscathed, and the back of his Sacred Gear had changed into the fanged skull of Soul Reaver, brought to life with red gemstone eyes, and the serpentine blade exiting the top of his wrist.

"Whoa..." Adrian said, clearly impressed. His expression turned confused when he heard a new voice murmuring from his Sacred Gear.

 _"Wh-where...? Where am I?"_ Katrina stared hard at the Sacred Gear, raising a finger,

"I know that voice...that's Raziel!"

 _"The creature within the Soul Reaver,"_ said Penglog, _"and for the moment, Adrians' temporary partner and my temporary roomate."_ Raziel gasped loudly, as if he just saw Penglog in his full glory.

 _"Who or what the hell are you?"_

 _"I am Penglog, the Bone Dragon. Katrina has lent her friend Adrian Soul Reaver, and I urged him to merge the sword with his Sacred Gear, therefore merging us into the same 'prison', for lack of a better term."_ Raziel paused, intaking the new information.

 _"...Can it be reversed?"_

 _"If Adrian wishes to reverse it, which I would imagine he would, after this battle."_

 _"Good. It reeks of death in here."_

 _"...Well fuck you too...dickless wraith..."_

"That's enough," said Adrian, making the two voices in his arm cease to bicker. "I'll give the Soul Reaver back to Katrina once the fight is over. Now can we actually commence the fight? Some of us don't have all night."

"Fucking finally!" Shouted Damon, bringing out his phone and holding it over his head, playing a song over the intercom system, specifically _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen. Adrian shook his head, and once the music began to speed up, he and Kiba dashed at their opponenets. Irina tried to take a swipe at Adrian, but he blocked the Holy Sword with Soul Reaver, gripped the blade with his skeletal dragon hand, and landed a hammerfist to Irinas chest, forcing her backwards as she gasped for breath.

"Wha...? How...?"

"This arm of mine is the Bone Dragon himself, and I'm pretty sure that sword of yours isn't going to do shit," said Adrian. He then charged for her, Soul Reaver at the ready, and began to give and recieve sword strike after sword strike with Irina, each of them blocking as they do so. Adrian forced her back some more getting closer to the tree line, and the ground shook beneath them, making Adrian stumble and knocking Irina off her feet. They both looked to see Xenovia standing inside of a massive crater, pulling her sword out of the ground, while Kiba stood on the edge, looking down and in at her.

"The Holy Sword of Destruction. Believe me, this swords name is not just for show!" Adrian glared at the blue haired girl, and focused on his own fight. Irina stood back up, dusting off her rear,

"Hey Xenovia! Warn me the next time you destroy the ground!" She whined. She quickly retrieved her sword, returning to her original fighting stance, "Anyway, I think it's time we finished this game!" She then made a fast leap for Adrian only for him to casually lift Soul Reaver up at the last second, parrying Irinas' sword out of her hand, and landing a solid elbow to her abdomen. The force of the elbow made Irina lose consciousness, and Adrian caught her in his free arm,

"Yes, it was time to finish," agreed Adrian, and he rested Irina on the ground near the rest of the ORC. He then heard Kiba cough up blood, and turned just in time to see him fall to the ground, too hurt to fight anymore. "And then there was one," said Adrian. He and Xenovia stared each other down, slowly making their way to each other at a slow stride, then a run, and finally a sprint, and they clashed their blades together, sending sparks flying with the speed and ferocity of their strikes. It seemed like neither one was getting an edge, until the song reached the non-vocals section, and Xenovia brought a quick swipe past Adrians' face, making his head turn away. The ORC half gasped half cringed once they saw Adrians' face, and the Devil Virus screamed as he clutched his nose, or rather, where his nose should have been,

"OOOOW! You BITCH!" Xenovia gave him a smug grin as he glared at her through his fingers, but the smile vanished when Adrian took a swing at her with Soul Reaver, then a second, and finally he ejected Soul Reaver from his Sacred Gear, catching it with his normal hand, spun around once, and used the momentum to knock the Holy Sword from her grip, sending it flying into the air. He then stuck Soul Reavers tip into the ground, and with his normal hand clutching his face, he aimed the Sacred Gear at Xenovia,

 _"Devour!"_ Red energy escaped from Xenovia, entering Adrians' gear, and the holy girl began to teeter on her feet, _"Discharge!"_ A red energy blast then shot from Adrians' gauntlet, knocking her off her feet. He caught the Holy Sword with his Sacred Gear arm, retrieved Soul Reaver with the other, advanced onto Xenovia, and placed the blades in an X formation at her neck.

"I believe this fight has been won," he breathed. He dropped the Holy Sword at her feet, turning back to his friends while reaching for his face again, a red and black aura seeping from the wound. "Can someone help me find my lopped off nose? It should be on the ground here somewhere..."


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Aiding the Enemy

After a brief search for Adrians' missing nose, Asia was able to heal it back onto his face.

"At least it was your nose, not your heart," said Katrina, trying to show emotional support. Adrian turned to her, wiggling his nose, making sure it was still functional.

"I suppose you're right..." he said, "...I guess I'm just glad it wasn't permanent."

"Just remember what we said," grumbled Xenovia, placing her robe on and refusing to look Adrian in the eyes, clearly embarrassed at being beaten.

"Awe, is the big bad church lady upset because she lopped off a devils nose with a Holy Sword and _still_ got her sweet ass kicked?" Damon asked mockingly, earning glares all around.

"Ignore our friend," Wesker said to Xenovia, "But I do have a question. Out of curiosity, do you know who it was that stole the other Holy Swords?"

"We do," confirmed Xenovia, "the Grogori leader of the fallen angels." Wesker froze, his skin paled and he even took a step back, knowing full well who she was speaking of,

"Kokabiel...!" He murmured.

"Koka-who?" Asked Adrian.

"The one fallen angel I truly feared. He is insanely powerful. If he were any stronger he could stand up against Sirzechs!" Wesker looked to Xenovia with concern, "And the church sent you and Irina to fight him...alone?!"

"We already understand the danger," Irina cut in, "There's already been one casualty. A priest that was sent ahead of time to check things out."

"I know who killed him...Freed Sellzen." All eyes turned to Kiba,

"That freak stray priest?!" Adrian growled. "He's back and you didn't say anything?!"

"I thought I just did," said Kiba, "and he was definitely wielding a Holy Sword."

"Interesting that it was a stray priest," stated Xenovia, "At least we know what we're up against." She turned to Kiba, who was still on one knee from the strike Xebovia dealt him, "I appreciate the information, but don't involve yourselves further in our affairs." She then walked away, "We'll take our leave."

"Hold on Xenovia, wait up!" Cried Irina. She then turned to the ORC, "Thank you so much. This was a lot of fun! Issei, I'll be here to judge you anytime!" She then lifted the cross which hung off her neck, aimed it at him, and kissed it, "Amen!" She then dashed off after Xenovia, while the ORC watched after them.

"Well one thing is for sure," said Damon. "We need to talk to you, Kiba, about your recent attitu-AND he's already gone." Sure enough, when everyone looked to where Kiba was resting last, and the spot in the grass was now bare. Rias grew worried once again, and Adrian placed one hand on her shoulder, and gripped her hand with the other.

"We'll bring him home...somehow." Asia saw his hands on Rias, and heard the tone of his voice, and a sad smile spread on her cheeks.

Several hours later...

The moon in the sky shined brightly through the cracked windows of an old church, and inside a shallow pool of water a nude Irina tried to bathe herself.

"I don't get why I can't even take a bath comfortably!" She whined. She looked up at the ceiling with a groan, "I bet this must be another trial from God!"

"Do you really believe that?" Irina turned around to see Xenovia, just as nude, approaching the water. "After all, you were the one who spent all of our money..." She gestured to a painting leaning against the nearby wall she just approached from, "...For what? A weird suspicious looking picture?" The picture in question resembled Jesus Christ from a distance, but when viewed up close it looked more like a cross of Bob Ross and Bob Marley. Irina gawked at Xenovias' comment,

"What are you trying to say?! There is an honest to goodness holy person in that image and you know it! The exhibition guy said so! And why would he lie?!" Xenovia sat on the edge of the shallow pool, pinching the bridge of her nose, but both girls froze when they heard a male voice speak up,

"No doubt he was just wanting to take your money, that's why." Both girls whirled around, covering themselves as best they could as they saw Wesker standing in front of the painting, inspecting it.

"What are you doing here devil?!" Shouted Xenovia.

"Can't you see we are in the middle of taking a bath?!" Irina flustered.

"If you wish to call the eight inch deep pool of water a bath tub then you may do so. But I didn't come here to talk about that nor the painting."

"Then why are you staring at it if you aren't interested in it?" Asked Irina.

"Because if I turn around now I am going to see something I don't need nor want to see. Anyway, I came to offer you two some...advice, for lack of a better term."

"What advice could you possibly have that would benefit us?" Asked Xenovia. Wesker kept his eyes on the painting, and spoke his thoughts,

"Well, if Kiba said that Sellzen has a Holy Sword, that leaves two more unaccounted for. Who do you think has them?" He paused, letting the two holy girls think for a moment, "My guess is that Kokabiel himself has them. Or at least has them close at hand, and he won't let them go so easily." He kept facing the painting, but he was no longer inspecting it. He closed his eyes, "Fighting him would be like fighting Archangel Michael himself, only there is no kindness or mercy in him. So this is my advice to give to you; once you get those Holy Swords back, you run. Run and don't stop until you get them returned or destroyed. Because Kokabiel won't stop until he gets what he wants. And I know this because I once stood in his way of getting what he wants..." A single tear rolled down Weskers cheek, as the painful memory started to return. He was quickly brought back to the present when he heard two distinctive gurgle sounds erupting from the girls stomachs. "Ah, that reminds me of the second reason why I was here." He reached inside his coat, revealing a medium sized paper bag, the smell of freshly cooked food erupting from the bag, making the two girls mouths water and dash out of the pool towards him. He held the bag away from them and held up a hand. "Ah ah aah!" The two girls stopped, confused, and Wesker used his free hand to reach into his coat and retrieve two white towels. "Wrap up first, then the food is yours." The girls quickly complied, wrapping the white towels around their bodies, snatched the bag out of Weskers' hand, and began tearing into food inside, scarfing down everything in sight. Burgers, fries, chicken, all gone in an instant. "You two must have been hungry," commented Wesker. The two girls stopped, clearly embarrassed. "One last thing before I take my leave," said Wesker, "If you want a place to stay until the Holy Swords have been dealt with, there's the Broken Challis in town. It isn't that hard to spot. You will find either me or Damon there...just pray I'm there and not him." He then walked out of the room, out of the church, and towards the street, where a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala was parked. He almost made it to the car when a voice spoke up,

"Allen Wesker..." The devil turned to the source, seeing a man in a hooded red and black trench coat, his face shadowed by the hood. The voice sounded familiar, but Wesker couldn't place where.

"Have we met?" Asked Wesker, and the man laughed,

"You never met me, and yet you've known me all along..." He then sent his hands forward, and to Weskers surprise, he sent a redish violet shockwave at him, sending him flying back and skidding across the ground. Wesker propped himself onto his elbows, only to see the hooded man vanish in a flash of red and violet electricity. He stood up, gasping for air as Xenovia and Irina dashed outside, now fully dressed in their black leather outfits and armed with their swords.

"Wesker! What happened? What was that noise?" Neither girl made a move to help him up, so he picked himself up off the ground, dusting himself off.

"Nothing you two need to concern yourselves over..." he said, a bead of sweat rolling off his brow.

After a quick drive, Wesker parked outside the abandoned church where Adrian and Issei fought Raynare, briskly walking inside. Once inside he called out,

"Kessler! Mercer!" He paused, not hearing anyone, until he saw something drop from the ceiling with a metallic clang! Wesker didn't recognize the figure, but it looked like some sort of gray robot. "Hello?"

 **"State your intent!"** The robot said. Wesker kept his confusion masked, and stated his intent,

"I wish to speak with Alex Mercer," he stated. The machine then lifted his arm, keeping his forearm horizantal, and a small blue hologram of Alex Mercer projected on his arm,

 _"Allen Wesker,"_ said the holigram. _"What ever could have happened that would want you to look for me?"_

"I need to speak with Kessler if he's available. It's important," said Wesker.

 _"Anything you can say to Kessler you can say to me_ said Mercer, not giving Wesker any leeway. The devil sighed, and spoke,

"Are Calvin and Kessler the only conduits left on this planet?"

 _"They should be."_

"Are you certain?"

 _"Positive."_

"Because I just got attacked by someone dressed in red and black, using powers which mirrors that of a conduit." Mercer paused, as if listening to someone on his end of the hologram. He finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity,

 _"Send Calvin to this exact church, either alone or with you, it doesn't matter. But Kessler wants to speak with him."_ Before Wesker could say more, the hologram vanished, the robot set his arm down, and sent a propulsion blast from its hands and feet down to the ground, making it lift off and fly out the hole in the stained glass windows. Wesker stared after it, his concern growing more and more by the minute...


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Answers

Minutes after Wesker spoke to Mercer through the hologram, he teleported outside of Adrians' house, skillfully sneaking inside, and quietly tried to find Calvins' room. After a brief search, he found it, but instead of finding Calvin asleep in the bed, he found a topless Katrina and Akeno, making him blush madly as he snuck back out of the room. He heard a toilet flush, and saw Calvin entering the hallway, getting his attention.

"Wesker, what the fu-?!" The conduits mouth was quickly covered by Weskers hand, and using his superhuman speed, he dragged Calvin outside. Once outside, Wesker released Calvin, allowing the conduit to catch his breath.

"I need your help Calvin," said Wesker. "I got attacked earlier tonight by someone whose powers resembled yours and Kesslers. I managed to get in contact with his croney Mercer, and he will talk to you and only you tomorrow morning." Wesker paused, allowing Calvin to think, until he spoke again. "Calvin are you even listening?" The devil conduit glared at Wesker,

"Don't you think...a phone call...would have worked?!" Gasped Calvin. He shook his head, "Pretty sure you gave me whiplash motherfucker!"

"I apologize," said Wesker. "But are you going to speak with Kessler?" Calvin glared at Wesker,

"If there's another guy running around with powers like mine, then Kessler is my only option to talk to." Calvin started to head inside the house, "Now if you don't mind, I got two sleeping beauties in my bed, and would like to join them on that sleep!"

The hours ticked by, and Wesker and Calvin stood outside the abandoned church, the latter carrying his amp in his hands, and the sun barely beginning to peak over the horizon.

"So he wants to speak to me alone, right?" Asked Calvin. Wesker gave him an affirmative nod, "Well then you wait out here, and have your guns ready." Calvin walked up to the doors, and kicked them open, charging up his amp as he glanced around the main entrance. He slowly walked in, keeping his caution up, until the doors slammed shut behind him.

"You actually came." Calvin turned to the alter, seeing Kessler in his white robed glory,

"You wanted to speak with me," said Calvin, keeping his amp ready. Kessler looked at Calvins weapon, impressed.

"Interesting weapon of choice. Your own design?"

"I had it made." Kessler nodded at the answer.

"The weapon alone won't save you, but if you use it right, it could definitely help you against the Second Coming." Calvin gave Kessler a confused eyebrow.

"The what?"

"Have you ever heard of The Beast?"

"The one thing Cole MacGrath fought in New Marais? Yeah." Calvin slowly began to lower his amp.

"Well, unfortunately, there is something far worse coming. Worser still, from what Mercer heard from Wesker last night, it might already be here. The Second Coming. The Beast Reincarnate. Or simply Zeus." Calvins eyes widened, and remembered Katrinas' words.

 _Kill Zeus_. Calvin looked to Kessler.

"So what do you know about it?"

"It is the reason why I'm here," said Kessler. "It destroyed my home. My family. And it will do the same here, if we don't band together to stop it." Calvin grew suspicious from those words.

"If that's true, why hasn't there been anything in the news? Something that powerful would have been noticed by now."

"That's just it," said Kessler, "It hasn't been in the news because it hasn't happened yet." Calvin took a step back, keeping his amp ready.

"What do you mean?" Kessler sighed,

"I think it would be easier to simply show you." He held his hand out to Calvin, making the conduit glare distrustfully at the old man.

"Why should I trust you?" Kessler gave Calvin a look of understanding.

"Because I am your only chance." Calvin continued to glare, and slowly inched his hand to Kesslers, and in a flash of white electricity, they both teleported to what seemed like a destroyed city. Calvin turned around, seeing crumbled building and pillars of flames wherever he looked, moans of injured civilians echoing from every direction.

"What the fuck is this? Where the fuck are we?!"

"The vision you are seeing is what Zeus did to my home town...Kuoh Town to exact..." Calvin turned to Kessler in shock, "...about six months from now." A new set of moans, more gutteral than before, began to surround them, and Calvin saw what looked like people, with odd orange red spores growing off them, charging around and towards them. Calvin let go of Kesslers hand, and readied his amp, but the second he let go of Kessler, the old man grabbed his shoulder, and in the same blinding flash of white lightning, they were back in the church where they started. Calvin started to convulse, and fell to his knees, his devil wings spreading, and to his shock, the once black wings began to change to bright white! "Yeah, I forgot to mention the bleaching of the devil wings. It's a result of the time travel." Kessler then spread his own wings, revealing to Calvin what he truly is.

"You...! You're a...!"

"Stray..." said Kessler, "...after Zeus killed my master years ago. Or at least...years ago from my point of view." Kessler knelt down next to Calvin, "He took everything from me. My family, friends, everything. Including my then girlfriend, who at the time was carrying my unborn daughter...a daughter I will never meet..." Kessler rose up again, "...That's why I hired Shao to kill Katrina. So then you will never have to suffer losing your daughter like I did. Instead I only hastened events, and it is only growing worse from here." Calvin stared at Kessler, rising to his feet as well,

"What do you mean you hastened events?"

"...You don't know? Katrina was with child that night..." Calvin froze, feeling bile crawl up his throat at the awful realization. "...She wasn't supposed to be. But she was, and instead of having her killed before she was with child, Shao gave her a miscarriage." Calvin turned away from the old man, no longer able to hold in last nights dinner, using his amp like a crutch. "You're taking the news better than I hoped. But my reason for doing this is so then you don't get clouded by emotions like I did. Those same emotions kept me from getting the job done, and my family and friends and the entire world paid for it!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Calvin, shoving back the old man, startling him, "I will defeat Zeus, but when I do, I will come for you next, and I WILL kill you!" Kessler stared at Calvin, and hung his head in shame,

"I would expect nothing less." He began to walk away, but not before shooting one last comment to the young conduit, "You may not have had a major role in this story, but your shining moment is coming soon!" He then vanished into white light, and Calvin fell to his knees, letting a shout of anguish escape his throat. The doors to the church bursted open, and Wesker swept the area with his vision, desert eagles at the ready. He saw Calvin, and rushed to him,

"What happened?!" Wesker placed a hand on Calvins' shoulder, and the young conduit shoved it away, tears streaming down his face. "Calvin...?"

"That night...when that Shao freak fought Katrina...he killed my daughter Wesker...HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!!" Wesker backed away, seeing electricity crackle around him, "And he did so to prepare me...!"

"For what?"

"That asshat who attacked you last night...Zeus." Calvin stood up, tears already dried, and his face as hard as stone,

"I'm going to kill Zeus, and then I'm going to kill Kessler, if it is the last thing I do!"


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Unstable Alliance

Wesker managed to bring Calvin back to school, but both the conduit and shades bearing devil were quiet through the trip and the school day, and the others noticed. Once the bell rang for lunch, Katrina pulled Calvin to the side,

"Calvin, what's the matter? You've been awfully quiet all day." Calvin gave her a sad look, and out of nowhere pulled her into a tight embrace. Katrina hesitantly returned it, but when Calvin spoke she finally understood,

"Kessler told me about your fight with Shao...and I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could have saved you...both of you..." Katrina stiffened, and slowly wrapped her arms around Calvins neck.

"I'm sorry," she said regretfully, "I was scared telling you would have devastated you."

"I understand. But I hope you understand this; once the Holy Swords and that Koka-nut whatever his name is are dealt with, I'm going to kill Kessler. Got it?" Katrina nodded,

"I already made a similar promise before," she said, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as they continued to embrace in the hallway. They were then interrupted when Calvins' phone vibrated, and he saw it was Wesker.

 _Meet me at the Broken Challis,_ it read. Calvin turned to Katrina,

"I got to go. Wesker wants to meet up at the Broken Challis."

"Why?" Calvin gave his girlfriend a serious look,

"We're going to help those church girls destroy the Holy Swords, in hopes of bringing Kiba home." Katrina stared at Calvin, and frowned,

"You know Rias wouldn't approve."

"Maybe, but if anyone thought Kiba was a stray, he will die." Katrina nodded. "So I will need you to cover for us," said Calvin. Katrina folded her arms,

"You want me to lie to Rias?"

"No, just don't tell her about us meeting with the Xenovia and Irina. If she finds out then all of our asses will get beat, possibly worse than what Damon got at training camp." Katrina nodded,

"Then go. I'll do the best I can."

A few minutes later, Calvin was in town, quickly finding Wesker at the end of the alleyway leading to the Broken Challis, and the two began to walk to the still ragged bar,

"All good?" He asked.

"Yes," answered Wesker, "The Holy Girls are there, as are Damon and Issei." Calvin stopped Wesker, and turned him to face him,

"Issei is here? The Harem Heathen? Damon I could understand, but Issei??"

"I thought it would be beneficial to have at least one dragon helping us, and considering Adrian would tell Rias what we are up to, Issei was the only other option." They both entered the Broken Challis, and sure enough there was the two church girls and Issei, but Damon was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was Koneko and Sagi from House Sitri!

"And what are they doing here?!" Asked Calvin, growing concerned for how many people were already present.

"To be honest, this is a surprise to me as much as you," said Wesker, being honest. Issei saw them and waved them over.

"Hey guys! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Sagi along, and Koneko followed us. She really wants to get Kiba back."

"Issei, the reason why I asked you alone to help us try and get Kiba back and destroy the swords was so we could keep this quiet from Rias. Instead you not only brought more members from our house, but the house of my significant other as well," said Wesker, doing his best to mask his anger.

"I thought the more bodies we got, the better our chances are," said Issei. Wesker nodded, knowing to an extent he was right.

"Okay fine," said Calvin, "but did you really have to invite _Vagi_ of all people?" Sagi leaned back in his chair,

"Seriously?" They all heard a laugh coming from behind Calvin and Wesker, and Damon walked in through the door, carrying bags upon bags of chinese food.

"I called him the same thing when I first saw him today!" He laughed. Soon he had the food on the table, and it seemed like the only ones eating were the church girls, stuffing their faces like they had the previous night.

"Starving much?" Asked Damon, slightly disturbed. Soon all the food had been cleared, and the two church girls looked down at the empty containers in shock,

"...What just happened?" Asked Xenovia, her eyes shadowed by her hood. "Even if this will build our faith, the devils saving us must mean the end of days!" Wesker stiffled a laugh, and tapped the table in front of Xenovia.

"Miss Xenovia, are you not familiar with the parable of the Good Samaritan?" Xenovia looked into his eyes, "Just think of yourselves as the beaten traveller, and we are the Samaritans." Xenovia looked at Wesker, surprised,

"You've read bible verses?"

"I wasn't always a devil, truth be told. I used to be a fallen angel, specifically under Kokabiels' wing, and that was a hell all on its own until I managed to convince Azazel, the Governor General, to transfer me to Raynares group." The devils present gave Wesker a look of sympathy, while the church girls gave Wesker a look of uncertainty. The door opened to the Broken Challis, and in strode Kiba, looking quite grouchy like he had been as of late. Everyone stood up from the table and faced him. "Kiba! It's good to see you again," said Wesker. Kiba said nothing, and simply glared at the two church girls,

"I'm dissappointed that someone who could wield excalibur would actually approve of their destruction," he said bluntly.

"Speaking of dissapointing, didn't you recently abandon your place in the House of Gremory?" Asked Xenovia. The two began glaring daggers at each other, "Since you're a stray now, we could execute you if you's like." The blue haired girl began to draw her sword,

"You're welcome to try if you'd like," said Kiba, readying a red rune in his hand. Damon whirled towards Wesker,

"Sorry Wes, but I'm going to have to borrow these!" He then jammed his hands in Weskers coat, snatching his Desert Eagles, and dashed between Xenovia and Kiba, keeping a gun aimed at each of their heads, "Now lets be cool! Be cool! Both of you!" Both the girl and devil looked at him in disbelief, "Blue haired babe, please put the sword away," begged Damon, "We bought you lunch."

"You mean you put it on my tab," said Wesker, folding his arms disapprovingly.

"Not helping Wesker," said Damon bluntly, before returning his attention to Xenovia, "Please put the sword away," he pleaded. Xenovia glared, and did as Damon wanted, placing her sword back withing her robe. Damon lowered the gun from Xenovia, but kept one aimed at Kiba. "Now you, blonde haired bitch, quick being a prick!" Kiba gave an offended scoff, "Seriously, the whole bad boy schtick may work with some dudes in picking up girls, but it doesn't suit you, and it's pissing me off!" Damon now had both guns aimed at Kiba, "I don't care what happened to you in the past with the Holy Swords, your attitude isn't gonna get you vengeance any faster!" Damon kept the guns raised, while Kiba kept his rune up, until finally, Kiba lowered his hand, making the rune dissappear, and Damon lowered his guns, while Wesker snatched them away.

"Next time use your own weapons, not mine," Wesker hissed to Damon, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Your resentment of what the Holy Sword project did to you is understandable," Xenovia said to Kiba, who looked off to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

"The church didn't like what happened either," added Irina, who waas mostly focusing on Issei.

"And because of that, the person responsible was punished," continued Xenovia. "He was excommunicated."

"His name was Valper Galilei," said Irina, "Also known as the Archbishop of Annihilation."

"I know Valper," said Kiba, not hiding his hatred towards the name. "He was responsible."

"I told you one of his tools was a stray priest, didn't I?" Asked Xenovia.

"Sellzen..." Calvin figured out loud.

"No surprise," said Wesker, "Those who are banned from the church tend to unite together. And if Sellzen is Vulpers tool, then there is a strong possibility that he is responsible for what is happening now." Wesker turned his gaze to Kiba, the blonde haired knight hanging his head in defeat.

"After hearing that, I have no reason not to cooperate." Irina cheered, and both church girls began to walk away,

"We will return the favor for the food one day, Son of Wesker." The girls then walked out of sight, and most of the devils sighed in relief, except for Koneko, whose expression remained like stone as always, and Sagi, who was slightly shaking.

"Well, at least we got a bit of good news for once," said Calvin, but he was soon grabbed by the shoulders by a screaming Sagi,

"THIS IS NOT GOOD NEWS! THIS IS NOT GOOD NEWS AT ALL! NOT ONLY COULD WE HAVE BEEN KILLED BUT WE COULD HAVE STARTED ANOTHER WAR WITH THE CHURCH!!"

"WOULD YOU STOP BITCHING!" Shouted Damon, "Ever since you first walked into my hideout, all you did was bitch and whine and whine and bitch!"

"Do you not understand-!"

"Stop it!"

"Quit trying to-!"

"Shut your face!"

"But-!"

"Quiet!"

"Uh-!"

"Gah!" Damon threw his hands up, his patience wearing thin.

"Would you just-!"

"JUST SHUT IT!" The remaining devils simply brought their palms to their faces.

"This new alliance should be interesting," said Wesker.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:The Hunt Begins

A/N: I have no problem with constructive criticism, and for the one who left the "stay away from this website" review on my story, I'm sorry to dissappoint, but I'm not going anywhere. Good reviews keep me writing, and bad reviews keep me writing even harder. I won't stop till this story is complete, so good luck trying to stop me. Also, for the BlazBlue character request, I've never heard of the game so I'm afraid that's a no can do, sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter...

"Guys...I want you all to stay out of this." All ORC members gasped at Kiba, while Sagi wore a hopeful smile, and Damon simply frowned at the knight,

"Well fuck you blondie," said Damon.

"What's going on here is my revenge, not yours. I cannot allow this. I don't want you guys involved."

"But we're family!" Shouted Issei, "We're supposed to be friends! You tell me I am wrong!" Kiba looked down reluctantly,

"No you're not wrong, but still-!" Kiba was cut off as Issei placed his hands on the knights shoulders,

"But nothing! How could you just expect us to let you go?" Damon sniggered, and quietly whispered,

"Gay!" Calvin simply glared at him, and smacked the back of the white haired devils hair. Issei was still shouting at Kiba as the smack stranspired,

"Did you even think about Rias?!" Kiba looked down once again, this time ashamed,

"President Rias, of course...of course...I first met her because of the project. I'd be dead had it not been for her." Kiba began to reminisce about the Holy Sword Project.

"We were just kids...being experimented on, day after day. Our freedom was taken, and we weren't even treated as human, yet we all believed we were chosen by God. We held to those beliefs, hoping we would become special. However not one of us became able to wield a Holy Sword. The expirement failed..." Kiba shuddered at the memory of soldiers bursting into the room, "...we were disposed of fairly quick after that to cover up what had happened..." Kiba shut his eyes, "...Even when we were vomiting blood and writhing on the floor, we looked to God to save us..." He then went on to explain how his friends in the project distracted the soldiers long enough for him to run away, and Rias was the one who found him dying in the snow, "...I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of her house. But the truth is, I was only able to run away because of my comrades. They're the real reason why I'm here. That's why I have to destroy excalibur. My sword contains my friends pain. As the only survivor I have no choice." Shockingly enough, Sagi began to sob loudly, gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh Kiba! I had no idea you had such a horribly tragic past and I don't care about Sonas' punishment anymore!" He then grabbed Isseis' hands, shaking them wildly, "Hyoudou! Put me in coach! I'll help you out with everything I've got!" As Issei thanked him, Damon shook his head, and said in his normal voice,

"Gay!" Calvin glared at him again, as did Wesker, but this time they did nothing. Koneko pulled on Kibas' sleeve, getting his attention, and spoke to him quietly, until Damon turned away, walking to his desk, "Well, if anyone needs me, I will be vegging out in my room upstairs, feel free to hang out until tonight when we try to get shit done, if not, don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out!" He then opened a drawer on his desk, pulled out a small bag of weed, closed the drawer and made his way upstairs.

Six joints later...

Damon was relaxing on his bed, vision cloudy, weed smoke filling his nostrils, almost dozing soundly, until he felt a familiar tugging at his belt and pants.

 _Oh shit!_ He thought to himself, _It's the mystery head person again!_ Sure enough, he felt his member being engulfed by a warm wet mouth, making him close his eyes in pleasure, until he felt a shifting around his head, making him open his eyes, and to his surprise, he had a girls bare rear in his face, his member still engulfed. He figured out that his mystery lover had him in the Sixty-nine position, so now he had no way of seeing who was pleasuring him. His only clues were the Kuoh Academy skirt the person wore, hiked up to reveal her lack of panties, and a close up of her lower lips. Still high off the weed smoke, he simply rolled his eyes, _When in Rome,_ he thought, and using what little strength he had left, he stuck his tongue out tentatively, and gave the lower lips of his mystery lover a firm lick, drawing a moan that vibrated his own genetils as she pleasured him. Glad that he was given a pleasurable moan, he began to lick the mystery lover some more before simply locking his mouth on her and sucking on the most precious part for all he was worth, drawing a muffled scream as she squirted a clear fluid on his face, and in return, climaxed into her waiting mouth without a peep from him. Damon then rested his head back down on his pillow, his vision turning black...

He woke up once more, now seeing it was night time out, and leaned up in his bed, popping his neck and back,

"One of these days I will figure out who that is..." he said to himself, and smiled "...But at least now I am for sure it was a girl!" He then frowned, "Shit I was supposed to meet everyone at the church!" He fixed his outfit, grabbed his weapons and dashed out the door, readying a teleport while doing so. Before long, he was outside the old church where Xenovia and Irina were staying, "Sorry I'm late!" He gasped, "So, now that I am here, what was the next step of the plan?" He instantly regretted asking, as he soon found himself being forced into a priests clothes by Wesker and Calvin.

"Sorry Damon," said Calvin, "But it's the only way we could get close enough to where we need to go." Damon glared at the conduit,

"You could at least leave the damn hat off..." he mumbled, toying with the bowler hat on his head. He was about to toss it away, until Wesker stopped him,

"We all need the full uniform for this to work," he said, drawing an annoyed grumble from the white haired former devil hunter. He looked and saw Koneko entering the room, dressed as a priest as well. "Sup Koneko?" The petite girl looked to Damon, and blushed instensly. "Something wrong?" Asked Damon, unsure of what was bothering Koneko. She shook her head negatively, and quickly stepped over to Kiba, Issei and Sagi, all of which were also dressed as priests. Damon leaned over to Calvin, "What's the deal with Koneko?" Calvin shook his head,

"For someone who supposedly has a reputation for being a gunslinger among other things, I can't believe you could miss that!" He laughed and walked to join his classmates. Wesker shook his head as well, and joined the others as he began to speak the plan, leaving Damon behind to wonder what the hell they meant. He looked to his invisible wall,

"Something smells fishy, and it isn't the pussy I ate earlier." He then joined his friends, clearly aggravated, and listened to Wesker speak.

"Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Sagi can take the east side of town, while the rest of us take the west. Those with me, the car is out front," he withdrew a set of keys, "Lets go." The two church girls, Damon and Wesker made their way to the black Chevrolet Impala, with Damon clearly in love with the car. They noticed that Calvin wasn't coming, and instead he was standing a good distance away from the vehicle.

"I can't do it," he said bluntly. Damon looked at him with shock, walked up to the conduit, and slapped him across the face, knocking the bowler hat off his head.

"What do you have against the impala??"

"Nothing! I just can't sit in anything metal or filled with gas!"

"Oh yeah...Hey wait! Didn't Akeno give you those bracelet things to keep you from frying in water?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Use them to keep the car from blowing up!" Calvin raised an eyebrow, reached into his pocket for the bracelets, and placed them on. He then hesitantly approached the vehicle, placed his hand on the door handle, and opened it gingerly. Once the door was open, he waited, and thankfully, nothing happened.

"I guess these bracelets work for more than just bathtubs," said Calvin. He seated himself in the middle of the backseats, relishing how he can finally sit down in a vehicle again. "Feels just like New Marais again...before I got my powers." He then looked to his left, and saw Xenovia sitting next to him, keeping a glare up, and when he looked back to his right, he saw Irina sitting in the seat, his bowler hat in her hands,

"You forgot this!" She said with a smile. He took the hat numbly, realizing the situation he was in. Damon rode in the passengers seat, while Wesker sat in the drivers seat, the forementioned laughing to himself while Wesker simply smiled, laughing on the inside at Calvins predicament. The drive began, all of them keeping watch of anything suspicious, until Damon started to play with the radio, with Volbeat blaring on the speakers. The church girls and Calvin plugged their ears, while Wesker casually leaned over and changed both the volume and the station, Franz Liszt now playing as he drove. Damon stared at Wesker, and tried to reach for the radio once again, only for his wrist to be caught and popped by Wesker.

"Don't touch the radio while I drive please," he said calmly. Xenovias' phone began to ring, which she answered, and once she heard what she needed to hear, she hung up and spoke to Wesker,

"We need to rejoin the others. They found Sellzen, and he has the Holy Sword with him..."


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Calvin Meets Zeus

Wesker shifted his car into high gear, u-turned in the street at high speed, and sped to where Xenovia told them to. When she told them the address, Damon and Calvin perked up curiously,

"Isn't that where the ORC fought that stray Viser?" Damon asked Calvin.

"Yeah. But why would they be there?" Calvin asked himself. He looked out the window for a millisecond, spotting a flash of red and black, and his senses went haywire. _Could it be?_ He wondered to himself. "Wesker, stop the car!" Calvin said urgently. Wesker looked back, seeing how urgent Calvin is, and slammed on the breaks, making Damon bounce his head off the dashboard. The former hunter began shouting and swearing as Calvin forced himself out of the rear window by Irina. Once out he loomed around, and not too far away, he saw a man in a red and black hooded trench coat, his face shadowed by his hood. _Zeus!_ Calvin thought, and ran after him, only to see the hooded man dash and climb up a telephone pole, surfing on the wires in a flash of red and violet electricity. Calvin climbed up the pole himself, and followed him. Wesker put the car in park, yanked out the keys, and almost chased after Calvin, until Xenovia stood in his path.

"Wesker, if you truly care for your friends, you will go help them before Sellzen kills them!" Said Xenovia. Wesker glared, and turned to Damon who was still nursing his bumped head.

"Damon, can you drive a manual shift?"

"Hell yeah. Why?" Wesker tossed his keys to him,

"Not a scratch, Damon," he warned, "Not a scratch." Wesker then ran after the runaway conduit, almost vanishing in thin air with how fast he ran. Damon looked at the steering wheel, the keys in the ignition, an evil grin spreading on his face...

Calvin kept running, sliding and jumping across the street, powerlines, and smaller buildings, trying to keep up with Zeus, but it seemed like Zeus was always several feet ahead. Before long, Calvin had finally had enough, and sent a shockwave at Zeus as he was jumping between two smaller buildings. The shockwave connected, and Zeus plummeted down into the alleyway below, but as he fell he straightened himself out in midair, and landed on his feet gracefully, all without losing his hood. Calvin used both his wings and electricity to glide down to the ground, landing a few feet away from Zeus, just enough to have a decent range for shooting him with electric pulses. He put his wings away, and shouted at the hooded man,

"Zeus!" Called Calvin. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Oh really? For how long? Just today?" Asked Zeus, pulling a black scarf up from inside his coat, masking what little of his face that could be seen. Calvin pulled his amp off his back, ready for a melee assault if one came.

"Long enough," said Calvin. "And I am prepared to die fighting you." Zeus held up his hands, as if surrendering,

"Hey now whoa whoa whoa! We aren't going to fight here today kid," he said. "I just came to give you a message...and a warning." Calvin lowered his amp, but kept it in his hand.

"Go on..."

"Don't believe Kessler...not on everything he says-!"

"He says you destroyed his world...is that true?"

"Okay that is true, but not for the reason you think-!"

"And that you killed his friends?"

"...That is also true." Calvin tightened his grip on the amp,

"...And that you murdered his family?!"

"Now that is NOT true," said Zeus, speaking honestly. "I destroyed the world and killed his friends because they stood in my way of getting my revenge on him! I never would have hurt them if they simply stood aside! And I never laid a hand on his wife or daughter! They died in an accident...one he blames me for...one HE is responsible for." Calvin shook his head,

"I'm not buying it..." Zeus closed the gap between them in less than an instant, pressed both hands to Calvins' head, and memories began to flood into his brain. He saw a war torn city, specifically Times Square New York, with a man in a red and black hooded trench coat, presumably Zeus, on one end, and a man in white hooded robes, a younger Kessler, on the other. He then heard a loud boom, and Zeus barely managed to dodge a tank shell hurtling from out of nowhere, and was heading straight for Kessler, only for it to be hit with a shockwave from the whote robed man, and made it bounce to the side, and hit a nearby store, which made Kessler stiffen,

"No...NO!!"

 _BOOM!_

The store exploded into a firey blaze, making Kessler fall to his knees, and even Zeus seemed stunned,

"No..." said the past Zeus, and Kessler reached out to the store, mouthing a name, but the present Zeus pulled his hands away from Calvins' head, ending the memory.

" He hid his wife and daughter in that store. Still think I'm lying?" Zeus askes Calvin, and the conduit glared at Zeus,

"What did Kessler do to you that deserved an ending of the damn world? Huh??" Zeus glared right back at Calvin,

"That son of a bitch killed MY-!" He could not finish his sentence, for gunfire began to ring out, making him force Calvin to the side, and backflip away, sending a red and violet shockwave at the shooter, revealing it to be Wesker as he was thrown into the air, slamming into the pavement. Zeus approached the downed devil, using some sort of electrical telekinesis on Weskers' guns, throwing them away. "Allen Wesker..." Zeus stated, "...The former fallen angel." Wesker tried to stand, but was wrapped in red and violet electricity, levitated by Zeus and brought face to face with each other. "I was hoping I didn't have to kill anyone beside Kessler this time. But it seems I have no choice but to kill you again..." Zeus raised a fist, encasing it in electricity, but his head was jerked to the side as Calvin slammed his amp against the side of Zeus' head, freeing Wesker. Wesker, now on his feet, brought his hand back, and landed a powerful palm strike to Zeus' chest. He was sent flying back, and landing in a heap a good distance away. This was followed by Calvin raining a lightning vortex down upon the red and black clad conduit, shrouding him in lightning and smoke. Calvin stopped his barrage, and allowed the smoke to clear, and to both his and Weskers' shock, Zeus had vanished. Both of them looked about, seeing no trace, but they both heard a whistle, and they finally spotted him atop of the building right in front of them.

"Dammit Zeus! Come back down here and fight!" Shouted Calvin.

"Another time, I promise. And hopefully by then there won't be any distractions..." He glared at Wesker upon finishing that sentence, and finally turned and walked out of sight, vanishing into an electric cloud. Calvin swore under his breath, and casted a glare of his own to Wesker,

"Why the hell did you shoot at him?!" He yelled. Wesker glared back at Calvin,

"What exactly did he mean 'kill me again', Calvin?" The conduit sighed, and slowly began to recount what Zeus had told him, and Wesker intook all the information carefully.

"He was about to say something about Kessler killing someone...someone important to him...but I guess I won't know now since you shot at him," said Calvin, glaring. Wesker held up his hands,

"Once again I apologize, but this time you must understand that our friends need us. In case you have forgotten, they are fighting Freed Sellzen, and he has a Holy Sword. I know fighting Zeus is important to you, but I think it would be better if we all fought him together! Especially if he is as dangerous as you say he is!" Calvin then relented,

"You're right. I shouldn't have jumped out of the car like that, I'm sorry." Calvin held out his hand for a handshake, and Wesker accepted it,

"Now let's go help the others."

The two stepped onto a magic circle, and Wesker brought them to the same abandoned house where Calvin and the ORC fought Viser.

"This is it!" He said, and sure enough, right in front stood Issei, Koneko, Sagi and Damon, but they were not alone. Right on the doorstep was Rias, Akeno, Adrian, Katrina, Sona and Tsubaki. Calvin cursed under his breath once again.

"Sorry Calvin," said Katrina, "But I can't keep a secret from Rias."

"Understandable..." said Calvin, and Wesker stepped forward, but before he acknowledged Rias, he approached Damon, who bore a smile on his face,

"Before I plead our case to Rias, I would like to get my keys back, and I would like to know where my car is." Damon kept his smile up, and it was then that Wesker realized that the smile was forced. "...Damon...Where is my car?" Damon paused, and finally spoke,

"You ever watched Dukes of Hazard?" Wesker blinked, and his faced turned to stone,

"Damon, there are three things I care for more than anything else in this world. One, Sona Sitri, because I find her both interesting and attractive. Two, Rias Gremory, because despite my past she gave me a third chance at life. And three, my car, because I cared for that car like it were my child, now Damon, tell me right now...WHERE...IS...MY...CAR?!" For the first time since they have all met him, Wesker lost his composure, and even Damon let a bead of sweat roll off his brow. He stepped aside, and looked up at the roof of the abandoned house,

"Let's just say your car has officially put the General Lee to shame...but it didn't quite stick the landing." Wesker followed Damons' eyes, as did Calvin, and even Adrian grew curious, and walked out to get a better look, and to the surprsie and disbelief of those who looked up, (save for Issei, Koneko and Sagi, who already witnessed it happening), they found Weskers car, the rear end sticking out of the roof at an odd angle. Weskers' jaw dropped, and he fell to his knees, stammering,

"Wh-wh-wha-?! H-how?!"

"Yeah, there was this billboard on my way up here, and I told the church girls to bail out last second, and I shot down the billboard, and I just ramped that shit and made it fucking fly!" Laughed Damon. He quickly ceased when he saw Wesker standing up, cheeks stained with tears and a desert eagle in hand.

 _BLAM!_


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Problem with Vengeance

 _BLAM!_

"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" Damon began to jump around in circles, clutching his face while everyone else stared at him, until finally Damon stopped, pulled his hands away, and faced Wesker, pointing to his left cheek, "WESKER, WHAT THE FUCK?!!" His face was mostly unharmed, except for a hairline graze, almost invisible, on his left cheek. Adrian stared at him incredulously,

"You've been impaled by your own swords yet THAT is what you whine over?"

"My coat can be fixed, MY FACE CAN NOT!!" Shouted Damon indignantly.

"That's enough," Rias stated calmly.

"Whenever you are all ready to start explaining, we are all standing right here," said Sona.

Before long, all of the present devils were inside the abandoned house, with Wesker standing defiantly before Adrian and Rias, Koneko standing normally next to him, Calvin and Issei were on their knees, and finally Sagi was bowing before Sona, whimpering.

"So let me get this straight," began Adrian, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You guys disobeyed a direct order from Rias NOT to intervene, you recklessly took on Sellzen and this Valper character with no plan nor backup, all in the hopes of bringing Kiba back to our club?" The ORC members nodded, and he focused his attention on Calvin, "...And you...you found a guy named Zeus, who supposedly destroyed Kesslers world, and is the sole reason why everytime the old man is involved, things go to shit, and you tried to fight the man that fucked him up so much? Alone?" Calvin took a deep breath, and looked to both Katrina and Akeno, the formentioned bearing a look of strong dissapproval, and the other bearing a look of concern. He looked back to Adrian,

"Knowing what he has done, and what he will do, yeah. I tried to fight him on my own, so no one else would have to die." Adrian stared at him, not fully convinced with his answer. "...Zeus said Kessler killed someone...and from the sound of it, it was someone close to him. He said he only wants Kessler to die, so I was wanting to hear both sides, and finally decide on what I should do." Adrian nodded, and right then there was a loud _WHA_ _P_ sound, followed by a scream from Sagi. They all looked to see Sagi on his hands and knees, recieving a magically enhanced spanking from Sona.

"Oh!! Now someone knows how I felt!!" Shouted Damon.

"That's probably going to be you in just a second," said Adrian, cocking an eyebrow. Damons' eyes widened, and Rias stood up, making Damon gulp, Calvin sweat, and Issei yelp. She approached them with a stern look,

"Damon, Issei, Calvin, Koneko and Wesker." All but the latter responded in unison,

"Yes president?" Her stern look melted into relief, and as best she could she gathered them into a group hug,

"What is the matter with you kids? All you do is make me worry!" Sagis' head shot up,

"HEY!!! WHY ARE THEY GETTING HUGS AND I'M GETTING MY ASS BEAT?!!" He cried, only to recieve another spank from Sona,

"That's them. Not us," she explained briefly, and resumed giving Sagi his punishment.

 _If I'm honest with myself, I'm a little surprised as well,_ thought Adrian, _I know that if it had been me who had disobeyed her, I would have had my ass whooped for sure!_ Rias then released the ORC members she was hugging.

"Alright," she said, releasing the hug, "Issei, since you're closer, I will need you to bend over first." All was still, until Issei began to panic, followed quickly by Damon,

"WHA?!!"

"The fuck do you mean 'FIRST?!!'"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FORGIVE US!!!" Rias smiled at the two boys,

"That's not how it works! A master is responsible for disciplining her servants, so for you boys it will be a thousand spankings!"

"A THOUSAND?!!" Shreiked Issei.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! A thousand EACH or TO SPLIT?" Asked Damon.

"...To split," said Rias. Damon half sighed in relief,

"Okay, so a thousand spankings to split between five people. That's..." he paused to raised up his hands, counting on his fingers how many spankings each one would recieve, "...like ten each!" Rias brought a palm to her face, while Adrian spoke up,

"I counted two hundred each, but you're close!" He stated, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. Damons' eyes widened, and Rias readied her magic circle again. The white haired former devil hunter then pointed at Issei,

"He volunteered as tribute!" Shouted Damon, and lunged for Issei, pinning him face first to the floor.

"Damon?! What?! The hell?! Are you?! DOING?!!" Shouted Issei, struggling against Damons grip and weight.

"I'm trying to get back on Rias' good side so I can get a lighter sentence!" Damon shouted back. Issei continued to struggle, until he felt a distinctive poke at his rear end,

"...Damon? What's that?"

"...That would be my penis."

"Why is it hard?!"

"I got a glimpse between Rias' legs a few seconds ago, and I don't think she was wearing panties..." They both look up to Rias, who was glaring down at them, unamused.

"For your information, I AM wearing panties, and neither one of you is getting a lighter sentence." Damon raised an eyebrow,

"You sure you're wearing panties?" Rias glared, and lifted up her skirt just enough for Damon and Issei to see, the latter of which began to shoot blood from his nose, and slumped to the ground, unmoving. Damon released Issei, dusting off his shoulders, and turning to Rias.

"Satisfied?" She asked her servant.

"Yes, especially since Issei will now hold still for you," said Damon with a grin. Rias grinned right back,

"You know what, since you decided to pull that little stunt, I feel like you deserve the full one thousand."

"What the fuck?!!"

"Especially since you destroyed Weskers' car just to show off," added Rias, making Damon look directly up at the front of said car, sticking out of the ceiling. Damon gulped, turned to Wesker, who was polishing his glasses, and stepped forward,

"As much as I would enjoy seeing Damon punished, the only one who actually deserves it, out of all those who disobeyed you tonight, is me." All eyes turned to Wesker, and he placed his sunglasses into his coat pocket, ready to speak. "A few years ago, when I first became a fallen angel, I was placed under Kokabiels peerage. We recieved word of a person trying to summon a devil, and we went to investigate. Kokabiel found the summoner, killed him, and ordered me to kill the summoned devil..."

"And you disobeyed him, right?" Interrupted Damon, earning a hard glare, his dead silence giving away the answer, "Oh shit!"

"I did as I was ordered, but I hesitated, which apparently was grounds for punishment," said Wesker.

"Did he spank you?" Asked Damon. Wesker, his patience already paper thin, approached Damon,

"He did things to me that should never be done to a living thing!" Hissed Wesker. Damon blinked,

"Did he rape you?" Wesker grabbed Damon by throat, and yanked him close enough that their noses were touching,

"Imagine having all your fingers and toes sliced off, eyes gouged out, bone and feather plucked from your wings, and then having Tears of the Phoenix applied to the wounds so the process could be repeated again and again and again!" Damon and the rest of the room froze, shocked at Weskers outburst of his trials as a fallen angel.

"...Still beats getting another guys dick up the tailpipe," Damon said with a shrug. Wesker paused in disbelief, and landed a swift headbutt to Damons' nose, snapping it, and letting him fall to the floor, clutching his face. Wesker turned to Rias,

"I deserve to be punished. Because the others wanted to bring Kiba back. I wanted Kokabiels' head on a spike," he finished ruthlessly. Rias' look was stern, and she readied her hand,

"Kneel and bend over Wesker." The red eyed devil did as he was told, and Rias brought her hand to his rear, but to his surprise, it was merely a gentle pat. "Okay, all done," said Rias. "Koneko, it's your turn." Soon the same process was done to Koneko, Calvin, and even Issei, but after Issei recieved his spanking, Rias readied a magic circle in her hand, and gave him a second more powerful spank.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That was for looking up my skirt," said Rias.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that one," Issei said, half crying from the pain. Rias readied her magic circle once again,

"I believe that was five so far. So that leaves nine hundred ninety five for you Damon." All eyes turned to where Damon last stood, only to see a broom propped against the wall, wearing his clothes. There was a rattle and a clunk sound not far from them, and they all witnessed a bare naked Damon trying to slip out the window. It wasn't long before Damon was trapped by Adrians' tendrils, one on each of his limbs, keeping him restrained.

"Okay! I have seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" Shouted Damon, "Plus I am NOT DOWN WITH IT!!"

"You're the one who took of his clothes," said Adrian, "which, since you did that, the spankings are going to hurt more for you...idiot." Adrian used his tendrils to force Damon down, bare rear in the air, and Rias brought her hand to him, sending loud booming sounds throughout the building. _BOOM!_ "OW!"

 _BOOM!_ "OW! OKAY WHY THE FUCK DID THE OTHERS GET A PAT ON THE ASS AND I'M GETTING MY ASS DESTROYED?!!"

"Because they admitted they did something wrong and reflected on them," explained Rias, and resumed giving Damon his punishment...


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Fallens Arrival

The following morning at school, Adrian, Calvin, Katrina, Wesker and Damon all made their way to class, the lastly mentioned still keeping a hand close to his rear.

"Still bullshit that I got the worst of the spankings while you motherfuckers got off easy!" Damon said, glaring at Wesker and Calvin.

"Perhaps it is because we actually admitted to doing something wrong, knowing we wouldn't get away with it. You however, act as though you did nothing wrong, and tried to avoid punishment," said Wesker, not making eye contact with him.

"Not only that but you DID destroy one of the three things Wesker loved, that being his sweet ass car," added on Calvin. Wesker sighed deeply.

"I think that wound is still fresh," said Adrian, and the five of them entered the classroom, seeing Issei speaking to the Perverted Duo, and visibly making them tear up. Adrian rolled his eyes, and clapped his hands, getting the attention of all three, "What do you two idiots want with Issei now? Not planning on making him your scapegoat again, are you?" Both of the teary eyed duo looked to Adrian, then back to Issei,

"Better watch out man!" Whined Matsuda, "Some of the other guys might get jealous!"

"Those other guys being us!" Motohama whined as well, and they slunked out of the classroom. Adrian shook his head, and took a seat next to Issei, soon followed by the remaining friends present.

"So what did those asshats want THIS time?" Asked Adrian.

"They wanted to know what it was like grabbing Rias and Akenos' boobs, as if I knew. So I just fed them some crap to leave me alone." Adrian set his head on the desk,

"I see." He then felt a tug on his sleeve, and saw Damon pulling the rest of the friends together in a huddle, leaving Issei out on purpose. "Damon what the hell-?"

"Guys, I have an idea!" Whispered the former hunter.

"I already don't like it," said Calvin.

"Truthfully I don't wish to hear anything from you right now," said Wesker, "Especially after what you did to my vehicle _. I LOVED THAT CAR, DAMN YOU!_ He added in a harsh whisper. Damon rolled his eyes,

"Look, I'm sorry about Black Beauty," Damon half apologized, "But right this second, I think we can agree that Issei needs to get a girlfriend so then he can stop obsessing about titties!" The friends sighed, equal parts annoyed and agreeing.

"So what do you have in mind?" Asked Katrina.

"Let's hook him up with that strawberry blonde from the church," suggested Damon. The others looked to Damon with utter shock,

"Irina?? You can't be serious?!!" The group of friends saw Issei had somehow joined the huddle, listening in on the conversation. The huddle broke apart, and the five friends looked to Issei,

"Look, Issei, no one is ever going to respect you, or take you seriously, or even fuck you, if you keep up the pervy shit!" Said Damon. "Bragging to the pervy shit friends you got about girls you haven't even seen nude let alone touched isn't helping your case." Issei rolled his eyes,

"Well what would you have me do?"

"Get a damn girlfriend!"

"Like who? All the girls in this school hate me!"

"Your childhood friend! The one who has (or at least had) a crush on you!" Isseis' eyes were shadowed by his hair,

"I'm a devil, and she's a member of the church..." he said.

"And Romeo was a Capulet while Juliet was a Montague, yet that didn't stop them, did it?" The friends looked between each other,

"Um, Damon, I believe you have the names switched around, and you do realize that both of them died in the end, right?" Damon looked to Wesker, giving him a cold glare.

"First off, fuck you Wesker. Second, the names isn't the point. My point is that fate wanted the two apart and they united anyway! Maybe the same can be done for them, but without the sad ending!" All were silent, looked to each other, and shrugged.

Soon school was almost over, and the group of friends regrouped at the ORC, where all but Kiba was present.

"He's still not back?" Asked Calvin.

"Not a peep," confirmed Akeno.

"Well we're not going to wait around for a phone call," said Rias, "So we already sent out all the familiars, and I believe we already found something...or rather someone."

Soon the ORC were on an abandoned dirt road, where Rias' familiar was waiting in its human form, an unconscious, almost nude Irina in her arms.

"Irina!" Cried Issei. As he stood shocked, Damon took action,

"Well what are you waiting for Issei?! An invitation?! Go to her!!" Damon began pushing Issei towards Irina, surprising the Red Dragon bearer. "Asia, you better go to, she looks hurt!" Asia ran ahead, but Issei has yet to move, more stunned at Damons shoving and helpfulness than Irinas' current situation. "Do you need more encouragement motherfucker?!" Damon grabbed Isseis' head, and turned it towards Irinas' bare chest, "Look! Titties! Now go to her and comfort her!" Issei yanked his head away and smacked Damons' hands,

"Dammit Damon! I may be a perv, but this is NOT THE TIME FOR BOOBS!" The ORC went dead silent, and Issei ran to Irinas' side, asking what happened to her, and not even once looked at her body, keeping his eyes on her face. Damon turned to the ORC, jerking a thumb in Isseis' direction,

 _I think we finally got to him!_ He mouthed to them.

"He...was...too strong...!" Murmured Irina.

"Who was too strong?" Asked Issei, showing a concern Adrian had not seen from him before, and the Devil Virus truly believed that Issei really had changed.

Sona, Tsubaki and Sagi arrived, and amidst the talking, Wesker and Calvin each sensed a different pulse near them. For Wesker it was of Holy Origin, and for Calvin it was someone all too familiar.

 _Kessler?! What the fuck is he doing here?!_ He thought to himself. He didn't have much more time to focus on Kesslers signature, because as soon as Tsubaki dissappeared with Irina, another pulse was felt, this time shredding through all the devils present. Adrian recognized it instantly,

"Sellzen!" The mad preist casually walked out from behind a nearby tree, the jagged excalibur blade in hand,

"Well, well, well! Lookey what we have here! If it isn't the 'We All Took the Bait' Club!" Sellzens' tongue rolled out of his mouth as he looked to the devils with his ever sickening glee, "So many damn devils!!"

"Just one would be too many for you right now!" Said Adrian, summoning his blade and Sacred Gear. Sellzen ignored him, and looked to Asia.

"Asia Argento!" He hissed with malevolent joy. Normally Asia would have backed away in fright, but ever since the rating game with Riser, Asia had found a new confidence and defiance within herself. "The traitor nun who sold her souls to the devils! How do you like your new life as devil scum?!" Asia clenched a fist, but before she could do more, Adrian and Damon stepped in front of her, ready to defend her.

"Don't even think about it!" Shouted Adrian.

"Yeah lay off ya dickless preist. she wasn't doing anything to you!" Sellzens' mad glee turned to utter wrath at the phrase _dickless preist._

"You still think that was so damn hilarious, do you?!!"

"Yeah actually, I do."

"Well how would you like it if I shot your pecker off, roasted it over an open fire and ATE IT WITH KETCHUP?!!" Damons' usual cocky attitude was replaced with confusion and disgust,

"You're gonna eat my WHAT with ketchup?" Before Sellzen could say more, Sona leaped over the group, landing next to Rias, and both leaders readied magic circles, ready for a fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! Don't shoot the messenger!"

"We'll try to resist the urge," said Adrian, reaching for an assault rifle on his back, while Wesker reached into his coat and drew out his desert eagles.

"Okay but did he seriously just say he was going to eat my dick?" Asked Damon, hesitantly pulling back his coat to reveal Black Dahlia in its holster. Sellzen continued to ignore him,

"Someone wanted to talk to you red," he said reassuringly to Rias. Rias and Sona lowered their magic circles, but refused to lower their guard.

"Which someone?" Rias asked. Right when the question was asked, Sellzens' twisted smile returned, his features darkened, and the others realized that it wasn't his features that darkened, it was the sky itself!

"My boss!" Up in the sky there was a massive shadow, seemingly made of a normal sized person, and ten feathered wings. The man himself had chalk white skin, red eyes to compete with Weskers, long dark hair, pointed ears, and razor teeth curved into an evil smile. Wesker stepped forward, removing his sunglasses and dropping them into the dirt road,

"Kokabiel...the leader class fallen angel..." he unwillingly introduced to his friends.

"It's good to see you again Allen," He said in a deep voice, "and it is a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the House of Gremory." Rias began to step forward,

"The pleasure is mine, and you may call me Rias-!" She stopped when Wesker held up his arms, keeping everyone behind himself, no doubt trying to protect them,

"Cut the pleasantry shit, Kokabiel!" Shouted Wesker, "Just tell us what you want!" Kokabiel grinned, loving Weskers attitude.

"What I want, Wesker...is to paint this town with your blood..."


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Heading to Battle

Wesker tightened his fists as he lowered his arms,

"Why? Why would you want to harm my friends?" Kokabiel chuckled,

"If the little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer is in trouble, surely he himself would have to arrive in order to help her...what do you think?" Rias frowned at the fallen angel,

"You do that and you will be starting the war with God, the fallen angels and the devils all over again!"

"It's what he wants..." Wesker mumbled, his eyes now shadowed by his hair, "I remember him constantly bragging about his war stories or complaining about his boredom. He wants the war...and no doubt that's why he stole the Holy Swords...so Archangel Michael would try to fight him."

"Smart as always," comended Kokabiel, "But I'm afraid even with Azazel and Shimuzays' passivness to start the next war, the power to start the next is in MY hands!"

"Because of the equalibrium between the three sides? I figured you would have that as your excuse for your mischief," said Wesker. "But it is no excuse to start a war!" Kokabiel laughed uproarously,

"As if you have any power to stop me!" Weskers' face, to his own surprise, cracked a grin,

"Perhaps not on my own!" He then had Adrian, Calvin, Katrina and Damon join him on either side of himself, ready to fight. "But together, I believe we have a fighting chance!" Kokabiel kept his insane grin up,

"Then you should have no problem showing how much of a chance you got in the school yard...especially since that would make for the perfect battlefield!" The others were shocked at what Kokabiel had planned, and Sellzen laughed into the air,

"Don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine?!" Adrian blinked, and before Sellzen could say more, several tendrils burst from the ground, wrapping Sellzen up tightly from the neck down, leaving only his head visible.

"If you had kept your mouth shut I probably could have almost forgotten you were here," said Adrian. He then tore something long and sharp from Sellzens' makeshift cocoon, revealing them to be three swords, dropping them onto the dirt road. "I know you have a fourth one on you somewhere. Where is Irinas' sword?"

"Like I...would tell you...you fucking...cocksucking plague!" He coughed, his breathing quickening as Adrian tightened his tendrils. Adrian then thought back to what Irina said in the ORC,

 _It's an excalibur mimic!_ An image of the white armband appeared in Adrians memory, and he created a small enough gap in the tendrils to expose Sellzens left arm, the same white armband on his left bicep. Sellzen tried to take a swing, but Adrian caught the flying fist, and using his Sacred Gear arm, slid the excalibur off of Sellzens arm. Adrian dropped the band to the ground,

"I believe I also said something about me tearing you apart next time I saw you, correct?" Sellzens' eyes widened with fear, and Adrian tightened his grip, making the twisted preist shout, and wail, and finally, with tears streaming down his cheeks, he gave Adrian one last evil grin,

"And Jesus _wept!"_ Adrian tightened his grip once more, and Sellzens' body exploded, sending blood in every direction, spraying most of the ORC and Sona, and leaving nothing but Sellzens' head, his face frozen in an evil twisted grin, tongue rolling out of his mouth as it tumbled to the ground, frozen in a never ending laugh. Adrian withdrew his tendrils, but he and the ORC saw that Kokabiel was gone, as were all the Holy Swords.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Shouted Wesker.

"He went towards the academy," said Koneko in her usual bland voice, pointing to the school in the distance.

"Then we should probably get moving!" Said Damon. With a silent agreement, all the devils present readied themselves and made their way back to the school.

Before long, Sona and the student council began to set up a dome shaped barrier over the academy, making sure to protect it. Rias was speaking to most of her house, save for Adrian, Calvin, Katrina, Wesker and Damon, the first of which was just returning from somewhere, arms loaded with items.

"Alright," began Adrian, "I made a trip back to the house, and I think this stuff will be more than useful." He handed each of them a small syringe, shelled in what looked like a plastic case, "Revives, in case one of us is almost dying and Asia isn't around to heal us. Calvin, I got these for you," he handed the conduit what looked like brass knuckles, but the knuckle side had what looked like white metal circles, "Shock Knuckles, to amplify your punches if you get cornered. Wesker," He handed the red eyed devil a black medium sized gun with a single barrel, "Single shot grenade launcher, loaded with an incinerary round, since fire hurts almost everything. Katrina," Adrian handed her a large crossbow-like weapon, loaded with a silver and red arrow, "The Bowgun, with explosive arrows."

"Anything for me?" Asked Damon. Adrian pulled a sawed out double barrel from a holster strapped to his leg.

"Double barrel shotgun. And that's all I got." Damon inspected the shotgun, cracked it open, saw it was loaded, and snapped it shut,

"Works for me!"

"How could you do that without asking me first?!" The five friends turned to see Rias upset with Akeno, both of which bore serious expressions.

"Look Rias, I know you don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must, but our enemy is a leader class fallen angel. He's not someone you can take on your own!" Rias narrowed her eyes, and Akeno smiled, "I think this qualifys as a must." Rias rolled her eyes in defeat,

"Fine!"

"Wait, Sirzechs is coming to help?" Asked Damon. "Is that Koka-nut seriously that tough that we have to call the devil king to crack him?"

"You were waiting for the right oppourtunity to call him that, weren't you?" Calvin asked Damon, who simply sported a cocky grin in response.

"Sirzechs forces should be here in about an hour," said Akeno, to which Rias smiled at her best friend,

"There is just no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope, there really isn't...unless you're Katrina," commented Calvin, recieving a raised eyebrow from Katrina and a blush from Akeno.

"Well, let's give the motherfuckers inside an hour worth remembering!" Said Adrian, and the ORC began to make their way inside the school.

"Issei, Adrian," began Rias, "I will need you two on support this time."

"Support?" Adrian gave a curiously hurt look.

"I will need you to drain as much of Kokabiels' power as you can, while Issei generates enough power to transfer to us, boosting our strength."

"Ah! Gotcha!" Said Adrian, more understanding than before.

"I think the rest of us can buy them some time to do just that, what do you all think?" Rias turned to the ORC, and each of them gave her an answer.

"I think we can manage that," said Akeno with a smile.

"Absolutely," agreed Koneko with her usual bland tone.

"Hell yeah," agreed Calvin, readying his amp.

"Kokabiel won't see any mercy from me," said Wesker, keeping his eyes forward, vengeance on his mind.

"I won't be able to call myself a Goddess of War if I couldn't help prevent one," said Katrina, tightening her wrist bands. Damon laughed, and turned to Rias,

"My lady! If I am good at anything besides fighting, shooting, drinking, smoking, and eating...be it pizza or pussy...it is being distracting!" He bragged. The others rolled their eyes,

"Yes, we haven't forgotten your distraction at our first rating game," said Rias, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I wasn't even talking about that," said Damon turning around, "I was talking about just now...I kept you guys distracted just long enough to take..." he held up several items, and the others stared in shock, "...Adrians' phone, Calvin and Isseis' shoes, Weskers spare shades from inside his coat, and all the panties that were worn by the present members of the ORC...except for Koneko." Everyone then made a dash for their belongings and garments, grumbling at Damon as they did so.

"Is now really the best time for your shinanigans?!" Shouted Calvin, jamming his shoes back on. "And how did you even do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" Said Damon, waving his arms out. "And we might not get a chance to goof around like this again, so I'm making the most of it!" The others grumbled, even though to an extent he was right.

"How come you didn't steal my panties like you did the others?" Asked Koneko.

"Because, I know how your temper is with pervy shit, so I'm not pulling that one on you," explained Damon. "Besides, I thought you already hated me?" He then strode forward, not waiting for a reply from the others.

"Let's try to stay on topic!" Said Rias, still struggling to slide her panties on, "For this battle we will need to-!"

"-to be on the offensive," finished Damon, turning back to his master. "And we also can't let Koka-buttfuck do whatever the fuck he's going to do!"

"Would it hurt you to be serious for once?!" Calvin asked.

"Need I remind you, Damon, that unlike our fight with Riser, our lives will be on the line this time?" Rias asked her cocky pawn.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out already," Damon said sarcastically. "But that doesn't matter, because I know for a fact not one of us are going to die here today. Am I right? Gimme a 'Hell Yeah!'" Most of the club gave him a half hearted "Hell Yeah!" Soon this was followed by all the pawns speaking in unison.

"Promotion: Queen!"


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The Battle Begins

A/N: We finally hit 50 chapters (not including the prologue)! Let's see how far the story will go!

Soon all of the ORC were in the athletic field, bearing witness to a large golden aura growing into the sky like a massive tree of light.

"What in the world is that?" Asia asked.

"It would seem the four excaliburs have been made into one already." All eyes turned and looked up, seeing Kokabiel seated on a floating throne made of stone, resting his head in the palm of his hand in mock boredom. "That is just so Valper, you know."

"Kokabiel!!" Shouted Wesker, readying his desert eagles, yet Kokabiel kept his focus on Rias.

"So is big brother on his way yet?" Asked the fallen angel, not recieving the response he wanted when Adrian butted in,

"I'm afraid you already have your hands full with us!" He said, readying his Sacred Gear and blade, ready to fight at a moments notice. Kokabiel lifted his free hand, snapped his fingers, formed a yellow light spear in his hand, and threw it down to the gym, detonating on impact and sending the ORC flying, landing roughly on the ground. The club members looked, and saw nothing was left of the gym except a crater.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Complained Kokabiel, "I need a diversion."

"No friggin' way!" Gasped Issei.

"What's wrong kid? You scared?" Issei looked down at his arm, a green glowing circle on the back of his palm. Knowing it was Ddraig speaking to him, Issei responded,

"I've never seen a lance that big made out of light before! It's like it's from another dimension!" He stated.

"Of course it's from another dimension," said Ddraig. "Look at it! We're talking about a man who survived fighting with both God AND the Devil King."

"Do you really think we can still beat him?" Asked Issei, more than a little concerned.

"When it comes down to it, I'll beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon,"Ddraig said, leaving no room for doubt.

"Most of my body huh?" Issei cracked a cocky grin, "So long as you leave me the important parts!"

"The same can be said for you Adrian," Penglog said from inside his arm. "Say the word and you can go full on Dragonborn on the motherfucker!""Let's just stick with the balance breaker for now," said Adrian.

"Since you came all this way to see me," grinned Kokabiel, "I may as well let you play with my favorite pets!" A bolt of light was sent down from the bottom of his throne, slamming into the ground and leaving a green rune, which dissolved into a massive hole in the ground, seeming to lead right to the firey center of the earth. To the shock of the others, the fire seemed to be coming closer to the surface, revealing itself in the form of two massive dogs, standing at least a story tall, and bearing three fire breathing heads each!

"Cerberus?!" Rias gasped. The other ORC members were surprised as well.

"Living at the gates of the underworld, they are the watchdogs of Hades!" Explained Akeno, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Got it thanks! I think we all already knew what Cerberus is!" Damon snapped.

"So it's real!" Squeaked Asia, what confidence she once had vanishing in a heartbeat. "What are we going to do?!"

"Same thing we were going to do before..." Said Damon, readying the double barrel given to him from Adrian, "Kick ass and chew bubble gum...and I believe no one has bubble gum!" Issei then piped in,

"I think I got some bubble gum..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Issei kept his mouth closed, while Adrian brought a hand to Damons' double barrel,

"Save your ammo and energy! I can handle Cerberus!" The ORC watched curiously as Adrian stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the pair of Cerberus, but his glare was aimed at Kokabiel, a grin spreading across his face, "Kokabiel! I have no pets to save the day...but I do have some friends that would love to play!" He then stomped on the ground once, then twice, a deep rumble began to shake the earth where they were standing, and right out of nowhere, the ground cracked and shattered open, a large worm like creature rearing its head back and letting loose a screech worthy of a banshee. It was then followed by a massive disfigured creature, resembling a deformed furless ape, a flock of infected crows, and several smaller creatures, ones that Katrina and Calvin were familiar with. One of the smaller creatures approached the duo, nuzzling Katrina.

"Good to see you too Comet," she said with a laugh. The brawler then joined the rest of its friends, with the other ORC members simply gaping at the monstrosities before them, save for Wesker.

"I see you have been busy..." said the red eyed devil.

"It was either this or going critical mass more often, said Adrian. He returned his attention to Kokabiel, who was now standing in front of his throne, his interest piqued.

"This should be entertaining..." he said to himself. Adrian raised his arms, and reared his head back as he shouted into the air,

"TAKE THEM!!!" The blacklight creatures then charged for the Cerberus, the infected crows distracting the one on the right, just long enough for the Goliath to bring its disproportionate arms up and uppercut it, sending it flopping onto its back, dazed. As for the Cerberus on the left, it was immediately dog piled by the brawlers, unable to keep up with all twelve of them. Before long both Cerberus were forced to the ground, either from the brute strength of the Goliath, or from the weight of the Brawlers.

"Oh, I should probably mention that my blacklight buddies haven't eaten for a while, so they will be hungry. That's not a problem is it?!" Adrian asked Kokabiel, not expecting an answer.

"And to think you would need my help." All eyes turned to see Xenovia, looking at Adrian with admiration.

"Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it," said Adrian, waving a hand in the air, signalling his creatures to devour the Cerberus, and devour they did, ripping off chunks of the three headed dogs and swallowing them whole until they ceased to move.

"Well that was nice and disturbing," said Kiba, appearing out of nowhere, sword at the ready. The ORC members closest to him ran to him, giving him hugs and pats on the back.

"Such a touching moment," Kokabiel spat, regaining the attention of the ORC and company.

"Issei...I hope you have that powerup ready!" Said Adrian.

"I do!" Said Issei, and he quickly transfered his power to most of the ORC besides Asia and Koneko. The effected members, specifically Adrian, Calvin, Wesker, Damon, Rias, Akeno and Katrina, became shrouded in a faint green aura, showing the power transfer worked. The female members who recieved the power up blushed and moaned in surprised pleasure, making Adrian Calvin and Wesker share looks of confusion.

"Ooh gets the blood pumping..." breathed Damon, "...to my loins! OH!" The three looked to Damon, seeing him blushing as bad as the ladies, and rolled their eyes.

"Well if that is all said and done," began Calvin, "let's light up the motherfucker!" He then readied a lightning vortex, while Akeno prepared her own lightning and Rias prepared a red rune. The combined lightning began to rain down from above, pass through the red rune Rias had prepared, increasing its speed and power, and zipped straight for Kokabiel. The fallen angel, still wearing his evil grin, lazily swatted away the blast, sending it towards the tennis courts and obliterating them with a massive BOOM!

"Impressive. Look how much stronger you've gotten with a little Red Dragon Emperor inside you...sexy...and fascinating as well!" said Kokabiel, blatantly being vulgar.

"It is complete!" All eyes turned to Valper as his ritual was nearly complete, laughing like a madman as he does so. "Finally it is done!!" The light vanished ever so slowly, and in its place was a single large bladed sword.

"Big ass blade...otherwise known as a tiny _tiny_ penis," commented Damon.

"NOT NOW DAMON!" Shouted most of the ORC.

"You really going to make the whole damn town dissappear with that?" Asked Issei in disbelief.

"I suggest you start leaving. You have twenty minutes!" Said Valper. The ORC readied themselves to go after the sword,

"If you wish to save it, you will have to go through me..." Kokabiel unfurled his wings, readying himself to fight as well as the stone throne vanished into thin air. "READY RIAS GREMORY?!!" He bellowed, yet it was Wesker, grenade launcher in hand, who stepped in front of her,

"If anyone fights you it will be ME!!" He then fired the grenade launcher, only for Kokabiel to catch it.

"You think common human weapons will affect me?" He asked Wesker in disbelief. A white rune then appeared on the grenade, and Kokabiel found that it was now stuck to his hand. Wesker dropped the empty launcher, pulled out his desert eagles and fired round after round, nailing the grenade and causing an explosion, point blank next to the fallen angel, making him plummet to the ground for only a moment before he corrected himself. He glared at Wesker with utter hate,

"I thought a little magic wouldn't hurt," said Wesker, a half grin appearing on his lips.

"I hurt you before," said Kokabiel, his rage growing with each next word, "But now I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: A Batrayal and a Blessing

Wesker put away his desert eagles, and readied himself into a fighting stance.

"I've waited a long time for this," said Wesker.

"If you are looking for a defeat, I'm afraid you will be dissappoin-UGH!" Kokabiels head was jerked to the side as Wesker landed a lightning fast punch to his jaw, sending him stumbling back a step. "Y-you're a lot faster than I remember, but nowhere near strong enough to defeat me!" Kokabiel then readied a great sword of light, and prepared for another attack from Wesker. The former fallen vanished from view, only to reappear behind Kokabiel. The insane fallen spun around, aiming to slice Wesker in half at the waist, only to see him duck, and attempt a sweep kick at his legs, only for him to rise up, and send an exploding light spear at Weskers feet. The blast from the spear sent Wesker skidding backcausing his friends to take action. Rias summoned her dark energy, Akeno and Clavin summoned their lightning and electricity, and Katrina summoned Sektors gauntlets, firing a set of repulsor blasts at the fallen angel. Kokabiel skillfully caught all the blasts, merging them into one giant ball of darkness, and not hesitating to throw it directly at Rias.

"RIAS!!" Akeno practically teleported into the energy balls path, quickly putting up a defensive barrier, keeping the blast from hitting her best friend and master, but the force of the blast shattered the barrier, shredding part of her kimono, and sending her plummeting to the ground.

"Akeno!" Calvin quickly dashed for the dark haired queen piece, leaped up, and caught her bridal style, rolling so they landed with him coushioning her fall.

"Calvin?"

"You alright? That blast looked like it hurt like hell," said Calvin, sliding out from under her. Akeno blushed intensly.

"I'm sorry, I wasted all that power...!"

"Hey! Nothing to worry about!" Said Calvin with a smile. "Friends are supposed to look out for each other right? Even though one could say you, me and Katrina are a bit more than friends..."

"Hey! Getting off topic is my job...human cattleprod!" Yelled Damon. The former devil hunter turned his attention to Kokabiel, "Hey you feathered fucktard!! Be glad you missed out on going for the kill shot! Because if you got it, we would have to have killed you twice as hard!" Calvin turned to Wesker,

"Hey Wes! Would it be too much if we held him down while you pluck the feathers and bones out of his chicken wings like he did you?" Wesker didn't answer. Instead they saw someone approaching them; what was once white hooded robes now had red blotches of blood. The old man was carrying a metal object, and as he collapsed at Calvins feet, the metal object rolled out of his hands and to the feet of Adrian, who had joined Rias and Asia in healing Akeno. The object was revealed as a robotic head, one that Katrina recognized,

"Triborg...? But that means...!" Calvin approached the old man, and soon everyone recognized him,

"Kessler...!" Calvin strided up to him and planted a firm kick to the side of the old mans head, making him roll onto his back.

"Well now...this is an interesting turn of events," said Kokabiel, folding his arms with interest.

"You picked a bad time to pick a fight with us!" Said Calvin, removing the amp off his back and powering it up, only for Adrian to place a hand on his shoulder. Calvin looked to his best friend, and saw a look of understanding, yet he knew Adrian wanted him to restrain himself. Calvin powered down his amp, and stepped aside so Adrian could speak with the old man.

"You picked the worst possible time to show up..." said the Devil Virus, "...where's Mercer?" Kessler was silent, and after letting a mouthful of blood drip from his mouth, he finally spoke,

"M...M...Mercer...he...betrayed us..."

"Somehow no surprise," said Adrian humorlessly, "Where is he now?"

"Is that him right there?" Asked Kokabiel, and everyone saw Kiba about to approach Valper and the newly made Holy Sword, only to see Alex Mercer grabbing the hilt of the sword, while his other arm formed into his blade, quickly encased by hard light.

"Alex Mercer! A pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Said Valper.

 _SLICE!_

Those were the last words Valper would ever say, as his head slowly tumbled to the ground, with Mercer quickly absorbing it and the body. Kiba stared in shock,

"Wh-wha?! What have you done?!!" Mercer held his head as the memories began to flood his mind, making him shout into the air, and finally, Mercer straightened himself up, a sullenly somber look on his face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small glowing blue crystal.

"Yuto Kiba...you were the one who escaped from the Holy Sword Project," stated Mercer, to which Kiba could only scowl. "It's a shame someone such as yourself has to live the remainder of their life as a devil, especially knowing now what Valper was really after." Kiba gave him a questioning look. "The Holy Sword Project...the one you escaped from...it was branded a failure, but it wasn't. It was a success, and this," Mercer held up the blue crystal, "THIS is proof of his success." Xenovia looked at the crystal carefully from afar,

"The crystal! Holy Sword users are given one at the church just so they can use the Holy Swords!"

"Ironically, the church modeled their crystals after Valpers design, even though they didn't dispose of the subjects in the same manner, nor did they do the same as the original project." He then focused on Kiba, and to everyones surprise, Mercer himself had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"A tear...?" Adrian murmured to himself.

"The children from the original project all had the gene to weild a Holy Sword, but not enough to weild it without killing them. Valper saw this, and simply took the gene out of them that had any of it." Kibas' eyes widened, and the others wore expressions of shock. "This crystal holds all that remains of them."

"We believed what we were doing was for God...he used us...and he threw us all away...like trash!" Kiba stated, half realizing it himself, to which Alex gave an affirmative yet sullen nod.

"I'm afraid so." Mercer tossed to crystal to Kiba, who caught it in his hands, "I believe that belongs to you, considering they were your friends." Mercer turned his attention to Adrian, "You see now, Adrian? It was people like Valper that I did what I did back in New York, and I was trying to stop them!" Adrian glared at Mercer, but said nothing as Kiba held that crystal, remembering his dear friends that died that day.

The light from the crystal began to shine brighter and brighter, until several more lights appeared behind him, taking human shapes.

"Are those...people?" Asked Calvin.

"The different magics on the field, in addition to Kibas' heart, must have set his friends souls free," said Wesker, half guessing.

"I prayed...and wondered...why me?" Kiba spoke to no one in particular, "It wasn't fair for me to have survived. They were kids who had bigger dreams than I did. Kids who wanted to live more than I did." Kibas' voice began to tremble, "It was a mistake! Someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare!" Kiba choked back a sob, and his head shot up, now noticing the ghosts of his friends standing by him, the shortest of which began to pull on his sleeve. The girl looked up at Kiba, and gave him a warm smile before she and the other ghosts evaporated into a blue and white mist, circling him slowly at first and increasing speed.

 _"It's okay."_

 _"Lets hold on together."_

 _"Take us in. It's time."_

 _"You don't need to be scared, even if there is no God."_

 _"Even if he's not watching over us..."_

 _"...Our hearts will forever be one."_ Kibas' eyes welled up with tears of joy from hearing from his friends once more, and tilted his head down,

"Yes..." The blue mist then entered Kiba, and the hearts of the ORC began swelling and breaking all at once, smiles being born and tears being spilt.

"That's so sweet," said Koneko, her blank façade vanishing. Asia had her eyes closed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Together at last," said Wesker, a sad smile crossing his lips as well. Rias, Akeno and Adrian simply bore smiles, while Katrina wrapped an arm around a teary eyed Calvin. The last three mentioned turned at the sound of an obnoxiously loud pair of sobs, seeing both Issei and Damon bursting into tears.

"I can't stop crying...DAMMIT KIBA YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART!" Sobbed Issei.

"I haven't cried like this since 'Notebook,'" said Damon. The white haired devil grabbed the back of Isseis' shirt, and loudly blew his nose, making the Red Dragon cringe in disgust.

"Seriously?!"

 _"The Knight has peaked,"_ said Ddraig, catching their attention, _"It happens when the thoughts and wishes of its user oppose natur_ _e, when they go against the natural course of things in this world._ _The Sacred Treasure Piece...or_ _as it is also known, the Balance Breaker."_ Right as Ddraig finished speaking, the blue light faded, and Kiba looked more determined than ever...


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Mercer Falls

Kokabiel was still watching everything transpire with interest, while the ORC, Xenovia, Kessler and Mercer waited to see what Kiba would do next.

"My comrades...they never wished for me to seek revenge. They wanted me free, but I'm not. First I need to destroy the evil that is in front of me." Mercer readied the Holy Sword and his blade, while Kiba summoned his sword. "That way no one else will have to suffer."

"You do realize you have no chance against me, right?" Said Mercer humorlessly. A whistle was let loose near them, and Kiba turned to his friends,

"Hey Kiba!" Called Adrian, "Go ahead and give him hell! I'm a hundred-and-ten percent sure your friends wouldn't want you to miss out on this chance!"

"Adrian..." Murmured Kiba.

"Kick that freak bastards ass!" Chimed in Issei.

"You can do it Kiba!" Rias cheered on, "Fight like a member of the House of Gremory, take him down! Besides, no knight of mine would lose to such a pathetic foe!"

"We believe in you Kiba!" Akeno chimed in.

"Mercer is a twat! Don't lose to him!" Shouted Calvin.

"We are all here to cheer you on!" Shouted Katrina.

"I wanna see blood," said Koneko, her bland tone returning.

"Ditto!" Called Damon. Wesker simply gave him an affirmative nod, while Asia smiled at the knight,

"Kiba...I know you can do it!" She said.

"Thank you," the blonde knight said, and he returned his attention to Mercer, who was patiently waiting,

"Touching," commented Mercer, popping his neck, "Are you ready, Kiba of House Gremory? For I promise you, this fight will be your last!" Mercer has the Holy Sword and his blade at the ready, as did Kiba, but the knight closed his eyes,

"Time for a new sword," he said, "Dear comrades whose souls merged with mine, we shall over come this together!" He pointed his sword high into the air, and the blade began to glow a faint blue. "All our dreams that were stifled can now come true!" White and dark energy began to explode from Kibas' sword, flowing into the sky, "I'll create a sword for Rias and all my fallen friends! Sword Birth GO!" The white and dark energy began to encase Kibas' sword, and after a second of suspense, the energy dissappated, leaving behind a shining black and white blade. "This is the Sword of Betrayer! Invested with both Holy and Devil power! Try and stop it!" Red lettering began to form on the side of the blade while everyone stared in awe,

"Holy and devil power fused together?!" Gasped Rias.

"Makes sense," said Wesker.

"Kiba! I love you in a way that is NOT gay," shouted Damon, "but I may have to fight you for that sword later!" The red lettering stopped forming close to the tip of the blade, and shined with a piercing light, making everyone gasp.

"Ddraig said that Kiba had peaked," said Issei, "So that sword must be Kibas' Balance Breaker!"

"A Holy Devil Sword, huh?" Said Mercer curiously, "Going through Valpers memories, such a thing shouldn't be possible..." Xenovia appeared right next to Kiba out of nowhere, and spoke to him,

"Tell me, knight of Rias Gremory, are the two of us still fighting on the same side?"

"I'd like to think we are."

"Then I have a thought then; why don't we destroy that Excalibur together." Kiba looked to the blue haired girl in surprise,

"Are you sure?"

"I understand that technically we are looking at a Holy Sword," she explained, "but there is nothing holy about that." She gestured to Mercer, who was still waiting with the sword in hand and his free arm still formed into his light encased blade, and now had his fallen angel wings unfurled.

"Agreed," said Kiba. Xenovia stuck her sword into the ground, and held her right hand out to the side, saying some sort of prayer while summoning a magic circle, consisting of light, with the hilt of a sword slowly exiting. The sword in question was mostly a giant blue and gold blade, bound with metal chains.

"In the name of the saint living within this blade..." she slowly gripped the hilt of the sword, and the chains binding it shattered, "I hereby set you free!" She swung the sword in front of herself, readying her own fighting stance, "This sword is called Durandal!" Half the ORC gasped,

"Durandal?!" Kiba gawked.

"It's a Holy Sword!" Wesker observed with surprise.

"On par with Excalibur, it can cut anything in this world!" Explained Akeno, matching Weskers surprise.

"Interesting," said Mercer calmly, "The Holy Sword you're wielding isn't one that should BE wielding...and yet here you stand."

"I'm one of the rare few who can naturally wield a Holy Sword, including Durandal. What's funny is that this sword is so dangerous that it must be kept in another dimension when not in use." Mercer laughed, clearly unafraid of Xenovia, Kiba and their swords.

"Why don't we put those claims to the test then," Mercer charged at the two sword users, Holy Sword and Blade at the ready. Xenovia took Durandal and slammed it against Mercers Holy Sword, and with one strike, the sword cracked, and shattered to bits. Mercer was shocked, but quickly pushed that emotion aside as he readied his light encased blade, ready to strike at Xenovia, only for Kiba to dart in the way and block Mercers attack with his Betrayer. Blades clashed, and Kiba forced Mercer back, dissappearing in a flash, and to Mercers shock, felt a slice at his chest, then his back, arms, kneecaps, throat, and the rest of his body. Soon several cuts appeared, leaking dark and white energy, making the bioterrorist fall to his knees with a roar to the sky.

"Yes...see how our powers overcame Excalibur?" Kiba asked, presumably his friends that are now inside himself.

"No...it...it can't be!" Mercer said to himself, "After all I've taken within me, after all I absorbed, I still get beaten by a pair of teenagers?!" Kiba glared at Mercer,

"Prepare yourself, Alex Mercer. For as long as you live, so does Valper Galilei!" Mercer looked to the ground in thought, and something seemed to have sprung into his head,

"I think...I think I understand now..." He murmured, "...The disruption between holy and devil powers...it's possible that not only the devil king but God himse-ACK!" Mercer had no chance to finish his sentence, as a light spear shot down from above, entering the back of Mercers' neck, going down into his body, and sticking into the ground. Most of the ORC gasped, with Adrian actually shouting,

"NO!" Alex Mercers' head tumbled off his shoulders, and his body was reduced to a black tar, then a golden dust, and finally into nothing, leaving no trace of Alex Mercer left on Earth.

"So sorry Mercer," Kokabiel said unapologetically, "It was fun seeing you try your hand at House Gremory, but you were not supposed to figure that out!"

"F-Figure-! YOU FEATHERED FUCK! I STILL NEEDED INFORMATION FROM HIM! LIKE HOW HE MANAGED TO SURVIVE BEING ABSORBED BY JAMES HELLER!!" Shouted Adrian, rage already at a boiling point.

"Just what are you up to Kokabiel?" Asked Rias, ready for a fight at a moments notice.

"I'm destroying anything I find tedious," explained Kokabiel, "Now I have grown more bored than before..." He looked to both Adrian and Issei, "You there! The boys with the dragon arms!"

"What do you want, Koka-bitch?!" Shouted Issei, making a jab at his name, yet no one, including himself, was laughing.

"Raise your dragons powers as high as you can and transfer them to one of the others!" Said Kokabiel, sounding more like an order than a request.

"You must have a death wish if you actually want us to raise our powers as high as we can go!" Called Adrian. Kokabiel laughed,

"Don't get so full of yourselves. You will need more than a powerup in order to stop me!" Shouted Kokabiel. Adrian popped his neck,

"I'll hold you to that 'raise powers as high as we can' bit, just know it isn't wise to piss off a dragon," he warned. He then lifted up his gauntlet, and heard Penglog shout,

 _"Devour!"_

 _"Boost!"_ Shouted Ddraig, readying his own power as Rias stepped between the two, keeping her eyes on Kokabiel but spoke to Adrian,

"We are out of time..." Adrian took her hand in his own,

"We got all the time in the world," said Adrian, turning her head to his own, and laying a gentle kiss on her lips before they both began to make their way towards Kokabiel, with Issei still powering up, and Adrian still draining energy. Kokabiel sported a cocky grin,

"Really?" Adrian said nothing as he and Rias began to grow closer and closer...


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: First Strike on Kokabiel

Rias and Adrian made their way to centerfield, with Issei not far behind, each of the boys charging up their Sacred Gear arms, or in Adrians case, draining Kokabiel of his energy.

"Issei!" Called Adrian. The Red Dragon ran up to the Devil Virus,

"Yeah?" Adrian grabbed Isseis' hand and placed it in Rias', replacing his own,

"You need to give Rias the stored up energy you have on you." Issei stared at Adrian in surprise,

"Me?!"

"Yes you, because I got a plan." Issei nodded, and when his Sacred Gear arm was charged up, he transfered his power to Rias, making her moan in the process. Rias then had that same green glow as before, and she charged up her own magic. The ground began to tremble from the sheer force, making the others gasp.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Issei.

"She's amazing!" Gasped Asia.

"If this doesn't spell doom for Koka-nuts, I don't know what will!" Laughed Damon. Rias was still charging her magic, and Kokabiel began to laugh,

"Now things are getting interesting!" He said with malicious glee, "Yes, what you've got there is a devils power to the highest degree! You've been blessed with power that is on par with that of your big bad brother, little girl!" Rias readied several magic circles, preparing a barrage of dark energy, and her eyes shot open,

"In that case begone!" She fired the blast, which Kokabiel blocked with his bare hands,

"So much better and far more interesting! Almost as good as Sirzechs!" Rias grunted and screamed, unleashing more dark energy at the fallen angel, until the glow of her magic faded, and she fell to the ground. Kokabiel then dispersed the magic thrown at him with ease,

"Rias!" Shouted Adrian and Issei in unison, the first mentioned helping her lean up. The crimson haired she-devil leaned up, running a hand through her hair before she looked up,

"No! Calvin! Akeno!" Everyone then saw the Last Conduit and the Priestess of Thunder high up in the sky, ready to fire lightning at Kokabiel.

"Caution: High Voltage!!" Shouted Calvin, and his blue lightning merged with Akenos' yellow lightning, creating a massive swirl of electricity. Kokabiel wrapped himself in his wings, blocking the attack as the two lightning users continued their barrage.

"Is it she, who possesses Baraqiels' power who's trying to fight?" Kokabiel asked tauntingly.

"Bara-who?" Asked Calvin.

"Don't you dare say that name! I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT CREATURE!" Bellowed Akeno, increasing her power and showing a rage Calvin and the others have not seen before.

"What's a Baraqiel?" Asked Issei.

"One of the fallen angel leaders," said Wesker, "Hell of a man, and was one of the fallen that vouched for me to be transfered from Kokabiel to Raynare."

"He also uses thunder and lightning," said Xenovia, "So basically Akenos' power." A thought occurred to Wesker, and he looked to Adrian, and the two shared the safe thought, looking to Akeno.

"Could Akeno be...Baraqiels...?" Adrian began, but his question trailed off as Akeno ran out of power. Kokabiel cackled as Calvin moved himself in front of Akeno, ready to defend her,

"Oh dear, say it isn't so! Why choose to fall so far as to be a devil? What an amusing house you have Rias!" Kokabiel jeered. He turned to Issei as he began to list off the members he found amusing, "The Red Dragon Emperor..." he turned to Adrian, "...some disease of a dragon I've never even heard of..." next was Kiba, "...a ruined Holy Sword project subject..." he turned to Wesker, who was starting to seethe more than before, "...a pathetic excuse of a fallen angel who fell further..."

"Are you just going to go through the whole damn house man? Some of us have better things to do!" Interrupted Damon.

"...a smart mouthed devil who is far from home..." continued Kokabiel, raising an eyebrow at Damon, then turned his attention to Katrina as she flew up to join Calvin and Akeno, "...a false goddess..." he turned his attention to Calvin, "...a lone conduit, and Baraqiels daughter!" All eyes turned to Akeno, not hiding their surprise.

"Akeno, your father is a fallen angel?" Asked Calvin, who turned her head in shame.

"No, it can't be!" Said Xenovia in shock. Kokabiel chuckled,

"How terribly amusing! A propensity for inferior products must run in the family." Rias gritted her teeth, and stood defiantly,

"Your insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated, but for insulting my servants you will pay the ultimate price and die!" Magic flared from Rias in her rage, and Kokabiel dived out of the sky, landing on his feet on the athletic field as he retracted his wings.

"By all means, go ahead and try, lover of the Blacklight, Princess of Ruin, and the Devil Kings' baby sister!" He shouted. "You do realize you are facing the archenemy of devils. You may as well take advantage of the situation, you will never get it again!" Rias continued to glare at Kokabiel, but it was Adrian who stepped forward, the gems in his Sacred Gear arm glowing brightly.

"Utter one more syllable about Rias, and you will have a pissed off Devil Virus out to destroy you. Utter one more syllable about Akeno, and you will have a pissed off Devil Virus, Conduit, AND Goddess out to destroy you. You got that, Koka-nuts?" The ORC looked to Adrian, stunned at his words, while Kokabiel formed a sword of light with a grin,

"You must be insane!"

"Perhaps," shrugged Adrian, "But there is three things I KNOW I am; The holder of the Blacklight Virus, the partner of Penglog the Bone Dragon, and the wielder of the RAVENOUS REAPER SACRED GEAR!!!" Adrian raised his Sacred Gear arm, the light shining brighter than before, briefly turning violet, and Adrian was encased in his Balance Breaker Scale Mail. Kokabiel laughed,

"Now THAT looks like the perfect cure fo my boredom!" He said, readying a second light sword in his free hand.

"You like this?" Asked Adrian, not waiting for an answer, "Good, because I was simply the distraction."

 _Wham!_ Kokabiel was propelled foward, not even noticing Wesker standing right behind him, a magic circle on his hand which he used to land a palm strike on Kokabiels back. As he was flying forward, Adrian formed his hammer fists, spinning once, twice, thrice, and landing a heavy hit to Kokabiels' face, sending him flying back, where Katrina had just landed, aiming the bowgun Adrian gifted her, fired it right below where Kokabiel was about to be, and the bolt detonated on impact. The blast sent the fallen angel flying up, where Calvin was waiting, and fired down a lightning vortex, sending him crashing back down to the ground. All eyes focused on Kokabiel, and they all saw him slowly rise up to his feet, wiping a small trickle of blood from his lip.

"You hurt me...!" He said in shock.

"Issei! Start powering up your Sacred Gear! Kiba, Xenovia, Damon, try to buy Issei some time and go ape shit on that bastard!" Kiba and Xenovia vanished in response, while Damon gave Adrian a salute and ran to the fallen angel. Kiba and Xenovia each tried to land a strike with their respective sword on Kokabiel, but he already had his light swords ready and blocked them. His grin slowly began to return,

"Oh! What's more fun than Holy Sword and Holy Devil Sword strikes at the same time?!" He then focused his vision right in front of himself, seeing Damon aiming Black Dahlia right at his nose,

"I can think of a couple of things," quipped the former devil hunter, casually glancing up to see Koneko about to land on top of the insane fallen. Unfortunately, Kokabiel already saw it coming, and unleashed his wings in every direction, slashing all four opponents, knocking Damons gun out of his hand, and giving Koneko the brunt of the attack. Kiba and Xenovia landed hard on the ground not far from Kokabiel, while Damon landed on his feet a good distance away, with Koneko soaring through the air, almost nude and covered in cuts. Damon saw her, leapted up as fast and as hard as he could, and caught her in his arms, putting himself underneath her as they landed roughly on the ground, first sliding with Damon on bottom, then rolling across the ground with them ending with Koneko on the ground, looking up at Damon with a dazed look.

"I tried to catch you," said Damon, removing his coat and leaning her up, draping his coat onto her shoulders and fastening the front buttons, covering her.

"You tried, that's what matters," she said, trying to keep her blank poker face up, but her blush kept her from doing so. Issei and Asia rushed to the two, and Asia started to heal her. Damon rose to his feet, clenching his fists,

"You're fucking screwed Kokabiel!" Shouted Damon, and he drew out both the Green Knight and Rebellion, and right in front of everyone, he unleashed the devil trigger, summoning his green armor and the red spirit.

"This is new," said Kokabiel, admiring Damons' new form.

"It's called the Devil Trigger, what some devil hybrids back where I'm from could do." Damon charged at Kokabiel, swords ready, while the fallen angel summoned his light swords, and the two locked blades, ready for a showdown!


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Damon vs. Kokabiel

A/N: Thank you for the reviews Amvmaster and Mimikyu-needs-hugs, they were very much appreciated. Now on with the story!

Damon and Kokabiel kept their blades locked until Damon found his footing, and began to force Kokabiel back, and break the locking of the blades.

"When I heard you were from another dimension, I didn't think you would have this kind of power!" Kokabiel said, almost sounding afraid.

"Too bad for you," said Damon, and he swung his swords at Kokabiel, over and over, yet the fallen angel kept matching his strikes, blocking the metal swords with his hard light blades. Damon then hit a upper strike, shattering Kokabiels blades, but when he went for a double impale, Kokabiel sent his wings forward, shoving Damon back and allowing himself to catch his breath.

"Need some backup?" Asked Adrian, with Xenovia and Kiba ready to help.

"Nope! I want to be the one to dish out an ass whoopin', because I haven't done so in a while," said the white haired devil. He then approached Kokabiel again, this time with the fallen angel forming a light spear in his hands, and ready to use it like a bo staff. The two connected weapons again, this time with Kokabiel going on the offensive, until Damon got his swords at just the right angle, and slice the spear in half, right in the middle. Damon kicked Kokabiel back, and ready to land a double overhead strike on the fallen angel, only for him to make a small magic barrier above him, keeping the swords at bay long enough for him to get out of the way. Damon used a second strike to smash the barrier, and Kokabiel revealed that he had made a light greatsword, and sped for Damon, giving him almost no time to block, and Damon barely managed to keep the greatsword from slicing him in half, but it still cracked the armor and left a small cut on the left side of his belly, almost to his hip. Damon cursed loudly, parried Kokabiels blade into the ground, leapt up, wrapped his legs around the fallens' head, swinging his body to the side and slamming Kokabiel onto the ground. Damon rolled off of him, raised his legs and kipped up to his feet. He twirled his swords as he approached Kokabiel once more, looking for a killing blow, only for Kokabiel to turn around, revealing Black Dahlia in his hand, and shot Damon in the chest, making him stumble back, dazed from the shot. Kokabiel tossed the gun to the side, formed a light staff, spun the weapon above his head, and slammed it against Damons' head once then a second time with the backswing. He jabbed Damon in the abdomen, then twirled the staff up, cracking Damon on the chin, and making him fall onto his back. Kokabiel approached him, ready to impale Damon, but he rolled out of the way of thr spear just in time. He brought his feet up and kicked Kokabiel back, rolling backwards to his feet, placing his swords onto his back, and walked right up to Kokabiel, landing a punch, then a second, and finally an uppercut, stunning the fallen angel. Damon drew his swords back out, preparing to slice off Kokabiels' head in a scissor fashion, but he formed a pair of light swords just in the nick of time. Damon kept glancing down, trying to get Kokabiel to look, but the fallen angel kept his eyes on Damons' face.

"I'm not falling for that crap," he said.

"Your mistake!" Said Damon, and brought a swift knee to the fallen angels crotch, making him double over, allowing Damon to land a picture perfect headbutt. Kokabiel stumbled backwards, while Damon readied a double overhead strike once again, but Kokabiel shot a light spear out just in time, piercing Damons' right shoulder, and exiting his back. The force sent Damon flying back, dropping his swords, and the devil trigger timed out, leaving Damon in his bloodied clothes.

"I must say," breathed Kokabiel, "I am impressed with your power, but I'm afraid that it won't save you." Damon grunted and groaned, rolling onto his belly as the light spear vanished. He then looked for Rebellion, finding it fast, only for Kokabiel to stomp on the back of his hand, keeping him from reaching it. Kokabiel tutted, "No more Rebellion from you..." He then jammed a light sword into Damons' forearm, making him shout into the air, and ripped it straight up, slicing Damons' right arm down the middle, down to the elbow. The white haired devil shouted from both pain and rage,

"OW!!! YOU SHIT EATING, COCK GOBBLING MOTHERFUCKER!!!"

"My my! You really do have a filthy mouth on you, don't you," said Kokabiel with a laugh. He knelt down, grabbed the front of Damons' shirt, and threw him far back, sending him skidding to a halt next to Koneko and Asia.

"Damon!" Shouted Asia, "Are you alright?!" Damon raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired nun,

"The fuck does it look like?!" Asia made a motion to heal him, but he used his free hand to smack her hands away, "Uh-uh, YOU focus on healing Koneko, I can handle myself." Damon then reached for his coat that was still draped on Konekos' body, and began fishing through the pockets with his one good hand, unintentionally feeling up Koneko as well.

"Can I help you find something?" Koneko asked, trying not to blush.

"Yeah I'm trying to find my...AH!" Damon pulled his hand out of the coat, revealing a roll of duct tape.

"Duct tape? Really?" Asked Koneko. Damon shrugged it off and began taping his arm back together, all while seeing Kiba try to land a piercing blow on Kokabiel, only for the fallen angel to catch the blade with his left hand fingers. Kiba used his Sword Birth power to create a second Holy Devil Sword, and tried to slash at Kokabiel again, only for him to catch it with his right hand fingers.

"Give up yet?" Asked the fallen angel, but his cockiness turned to surprise when Kiba formed a third Holy Devil Sword in his mouth, and slashed across Kokabiels' face, making him stumble back several feet, releasing the swords and clutch his face, a trickle of magenta blood beginning to dribble down his face as a small cut was formed under his eye.

"Zoro is that you?" Damon asked Kiba, making the knight roll his eyes.

"You cut me!" Kokabiel said in disbelief. He then sent a ball of light directly at Kiba, who had no strength to dodge or block, so Xenovia ran in front of him, ready to use Durandal to block the blast.

Damon wasn't sure WHY he did what he did next, but he got the urge to run...so he did...straight in front of Xenovia, and raising his injured arm to defend her and Kiba from the blast himself. The blast connected, and he felt the tape melt away, yet his arm did not feel split in half anymore. In fact, it felt better than ever! The light eventually dissappeared, and all eyes looked at Damons' arm, seeing it consisted of large red scales and a bright green light, not looking at all like a human hand.

"Is that...a Sacred Gear?" Adrian asked Damon.

"No...it's a Devil Bringer Arm!" Damon gasped, "Almost exactly like my dads!" Kokabiel was apparently ignoring Damons' new arm, and instead began speaking again.

"Why fight so hard for a group of losers who don't even know they've lost their master?" All eyes looked to the fallen angel in confusion,

"What are you talking about?" Asked Damon, "Rias is right there!"

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot," Damon then followed Kokabiels' eyes, and saw he was really talking to Xenovia.

"Kokabiel! Tell me what 'lost their master' is supposed to mean!"

"Whoops!" Laughed Kokabiel, "That just slipped right out!" His laugh turned to a shout as a giant hand, green and ghost-like, snatched him by his shirt collar, and yanked him forward. Once he was close enough, they all saw Kokabiel still in the air, held by the giant ghostly hand, originating from Damons' Devil Bringer arm,

"Answer her question!" Kokabiel sent a wing out at Damon, who caught it with his free hand, and with zero warning, tore it from Kokabiels' body, making him scream into the sky in sheer agony. Adrian, Calvin, Katrina, Wesker and Issei all joined Damon at his sides,

"Is the Devil Bringer ALWAYS that badass?" Asked Issei. Damon simply smirked at the Red Dragon before returning a glare to Kokabiel, whose scream had now turned into a light chuckle, then a laugh, and finally he was full on cackling, even after having one of his ten wings ripped out of his back.

"I guess I really am trying to start a war! No point in hiding it any longer. I may as well tell you the brutal truth-!"

"Well then spit it out already motherfucker!" Shouted Damon impatiently. Kokabiel grinned,

"Fine!" His eyes widened, and his face twisted with an insane joy as he spoke the next sentence, seeing the horrified expressions on everyone elses faces. "IN THE PREVIOUS THREEWAY WAR, GOD WAS ACTUALLY KILLED, ALONG WITH THE FOUR GREAT DEVIL KINGS!!!"


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: One Problem Solved, A New One Arises

Everyone stared at Kokabiel in shock, until Damon threw the fallen angel away from himself, making the ghostly arm vanish. The six devils closest to Kokabiel looked back at the others, seeing them whispering to themselves in disbelief.

"Didn't they make a fuck-ton of movies back in nineties about God's death?" All eyes turned to Damon, except for Adrian, who brought a palm to his face,

"This isn't a movie you moron!" Shouted Kokabiel, "This is real life! The angels, fallen angels and devils had to seal away the information, so the God fearing humans can keep on fearing!"

"So why the hell are you telling us? Are you trying to demoralize us? Because I can garuantee you, it's not working." Adrian spoke too soon, as Xenovia fell to her knees, and Koneko had to catch a fainting Asia.

"Mind you, I don't care about their deaths, but what makes drives me crazy is that when God and those devil kings died, IT WAS DECIDED TO STOP THE WAR! WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING IN THE MIDDLE OF WINNING?! EVEN MASTER AZAZEL SAID THERE WOULD NEVER BE ANOTHER WAR!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!"

 _Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Kokabiel shut his mouth when he saw Wesker with one of his desert eagles pointed in the air, getting everyones attention.

"Forgive the interruption, but I just want to make sure I understand this clearly. You have been acting this way just because Azazel showed mercy to the angels and devils when they lost their leaders, and preferred peace over war, and this, ALL OF THIS, was just a giant temper tantrum from you, with the information of God's and the devil kings deaths being your trump card?" Kokabiel went silent, aiming the deadliest glare he could muster at Wesker. "...and you said I was pathetic."

"Yeah! Those are some bullshit reasons, you bird man douche!" Shouted Issei.

"I don't want to burst your bubble even more Kokabiel," added Damon, "but my uncle Dante made a career out of slaying devil kings... _a career._ Think about that. Take all the time you need."

"More so," Katrina joined in, "My ancestor Kratos killed his worlds Olympian Gods, so what makes this worlds Christian God any different? What would have made him unkillable?"

"To be honest, I'm actually relieved to hear he's dead," said Calvin, "Because for the longest time I thought he abandoned everyone. Think about it, what kind of god would let a tragedy like the viral outbreak in New York happen...twice?! Or let that Beast guy that tore up Empire City and New Marias loose in the first place? Or place a curse on Katrina that she didn't want, or separate Damon from his home world and everyone he cared for there, or let Wesker get tortured by you, OR letting a guy like Issei (as perverted as he is) get murdered in cold blood just for having something he didn't even know he had? Or best of all...what kind of god would let a sweet innocent nun like Asia endure the hardships she endured? Now I got my answer, and I can't be mad at a god who couldn't prevent all that." All eyes turned to Calvin when he finished his speech, and now it was Adrians' turn.

"You say that God is dead, as if that would help you..." he said, "...but I think that just screwed you over more than you realize. Because if God could die, what makes you think YOU can't?" Kokabiel starwd wide eyed at the six devils in front of him, and saw all of them were ready for a fight to the death.

"Even after what has been said, you still want to fight??" He asked in utter surprise.

"Prepare yourself Kokabiel, because you are about to face the Blacklight Virus and the wielder of the Bone Dragon!" Said Adrian.

"And he won't be alone!" Said Katrina, "The Goddess of War shall be here to fight alongside him!"

"As will The Last Conduit!" Said Calvin, retrieving his shock knuckles.

"The Former Fallen!" Added Wesker, raising his guns.

"The Descendant of Sparda!" Shouted Damon, readying is Devil Bringer arm.

"And the Red Dragon Emperor...soon to be Harem King!" Everyone present, save for Asia who was unconscious, turned to Issei, who despite what he said wore the most serious expresssion on his face, causing Kokabiel to burst into a fit of giggles,

"'Harem King?' That's all the Red Dragon wants?"

"You're STILL going in about that Harem Heathan crap Issei? Really?" Calvin shouted.

"Did you really have to follow ME up with that?" Whined Damon, "Now everytime someone hears 'Descendant of Sparda,' they are going to think of 'Harem King' RIGHT AFTERWARDS!!"

"If that's all you want, why don't you join me!" Kokabiel shouted to Issei, making the brown haired boy stare at the fallen angel in shock. "You'll be Harem King in no time! Beautiful girls falling at your feet wherever you go! Just point to the ones you want and take them!" Issei paused,

"I'm won't fall...for your sweet sweet awesome words...even though that _totally_ sounds like the shit!"

"ISSEI!!!" The perv held up a finger when several of his friends shouted at him in unison.

"I'm not done!" Issei then continued, glaring at Kokabiel as he spoke, "But I won't accept that deal from you, _especially_ you, not after what you've already done to my friends, and I'm pretty sure you were the one who hurt Irina too!" Kokabiel frowned, "Besides, becoming Harem King has to be something _I_ accomplish, not just handed to me. So with that being said, I believe an ass kicking is in order!" Issei turned his Boosted Gear to the five devil friends closest to him, transferring his built up power to them. "Good luck guys!" The five devils smiled at Issei as they charged at Kokabiel, with Adrian landing the first hit, a straight punch to Kokabiels nose, sending him reeling back, and into a punch to the back of the head from Calvin and his shock knuckles. The electricity stunned him, causing him to fall forward, only to recieve an uppercut from Damon and his Devil Bringer arm. The fallen angel was launched into the air, where he finally snapped out of his daze and unleashed his feathered wings, but Katrina was waiting for him to do exactly that. She landed on his back, grabbed onto his bottom two wings, braced her feet against his back, and began to pull. Her weight and the pulling of the wings made Kokabiel sink lower and lower to the ground, until Damon grabbed two of his middle left wings, while Calvin grabbed the middle right wings, and Kokabiel fell to the ground, landing on his belly. Adrian walked up, and grabbed his top two wings, planting his foot right between the fallen angels shoulder blades. As the four devils yanked and pulled on Kokabiels' eight wings, Wesker walked up to his head, a single desert eagle in his hand,

"You've been restrained, and you have lost..." Wesker pulled back the hammer on the gun, and aimed it between the fallen angels eyes, "...Any last words?" Kokabiel glared, but this turned into an evil grin,

"Yeah...DIE!!!" Kokabiels nineth and forgotten wing sprouted from his back, and plunged into Weskers abdomen, exiting his back as he spat out a mouthful of blood. Weskers ears were ringing as his friends shouted for him, but he didn't care; all he cared about at that moment was making Kokabiel hurt. He grabbed the wing with his hands, and shouted one name,

"ISSEI!!!" Without a moment of hesitation, the Red Dragon Emperor leapt into the air, over Wesker, his Gear fully charged, and landed a downward punch directly onto Kokabiels wing, snapping the bone inside. The fallen angel screamed as Wesker yanked on the broken bone, tearing the nineth wing out of its socket. Kokabiel screamed even louder, his pitch rising as the four devils on his back began to pull even harder. Before long all five figures were shouting, and then...

 _KR-GOOSH!!!_

In a spray of blood and feathers, all eight remaining wings were torn from Kokabiels back!

The four devils leapt off his back, with Adrian kicking Kokabiels' side, rolling him so he would be facing them, his face paler than before, and eyes wide with fear and shock. He looked to the four devils that ripped his wings out, who were quickly joined by Issei supporting Wesker.

"Remember our names," Said Adrian, "That being Adrian Micheals, Calvin Hicks, Katrina Lagos, Allen Wesker, Issei Hyouduo, and Damon...and we are the pawns of Rias Gremory that just kicked your ass!" The six devils began to walk away from the fallen angel, resting Wesker against the same tree as Asia.

"Guys...!" He coughed, but Adrian interrupted him,

"It's okay Wesker, the second Asia is up, she's going to fix you right up." Rias then called out,

"Adrian watch out!" All eyes whirled back to Kokabiel, who was barely standing on his feet, forming an ungodly ginormous light spear, almost as big as the athletic field itself,

"I will...kill you...all!" He spat, blood dribbling from his mouth, but his snarl turned to confusion as a voice spoke from right behind him,

"Is that what you think?" With a sickening crunch and a splat, a hand burst from Kokabiels chest, making him lose concentration and dissolve his own light spear,

"Wha...n-no...!" He then fell to his knees, and fell onto his face, his body dissappearing into a golden light, signifying that he is no more. Everyone looked to see who had just killed the insane fallen angel, only to see an even worse enemy. Calvin stepped in front of everyone else, glaring daggers at the fiend in his red and black hooded coat,

"Zeus..."

"I was hoping for a 'thank you' for killing that fallen fuck," he said, raising a fist, encasing it in red and violet electricity...


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: One and the Same

"So Zeus...we meet at last," said Rias.

"No need for introductions, Lady Rias," Zeus purred, "for we have already met. I've already met every single one of you, especially you...Katrina..." The red and black coat took a step towards her, only for Calvin to stand in his way, and a white shockwave to zip past Zeus.

"You stay away from her!" Everyone present turned to Kessler, whose existance had pretty much been forgotten until that very second. The old man was struggling to stand on his feet, keeping a hard glare at Zeus. The coat clad conduit glared right back,

"I know I should be glad that I found you so quick this time, but at the same time, I wish I fucking hadn't."

"You won't take Katrina away from me again you evil bastard!" Shouted Kessler. The devils looked at him in disgusted confusion.

"Away from you? What are you talking about?!" Calvin shouted at the raving old man.

"You didn't tell him?" Zeus asked Kessler. "Or were you waiting for me to tell him?" Kessler glared at Zeus, seething with rage and hatred, almost looking insane.

"Fine, I'll tell you my story!" He frothed, "Many many _many_ years ago, I was a happy devil servant to my master, living peacefully with my pregnant girlfriend, who was carrying my baby girl. I was young, and dumb, so when THAT MOTHERFUCKER, appeared out of nowhere, wanting to kill me over the death of his own family that I have never met, I ran and hid my girlfriend instead of staying and fighting. I let everyone else fight for me, and each and every one of them fell...and it was all my fault! My cowardice killed them! What's worse, is that even when I was running, I still lost my girlfriend and my daughter!" Tears were streaming down Kesslers face, yet he was clearly looking for no sympathy. "So I used my most dangerous power, to go back in time to prevent it all from happening-!"

"What does that have to do with you trying to kill me?!" Shouted Katrina, "What does that have to do with you killing my...?" Katrina paused, and she began to think, a thought she hadn't had before beginning to blossom in her head.

"I had to Katrina..." said Kessler, "So Calvin would not have to endure the same hardships as me." He removed his hood, revealing his aged glory, and even though this was the first time seeing him with no hood, he still seemed horribly familiar to the ORC.

"What hardships?" Asked Calvin, growing more confused by the second.

"Of losing Katrina and your daughter, like I had lost _my_ Katrina and daughter." Kessler waited, wanting to see if they could figure out what he was saying, but it seemed like they were at a loss.

"Wait, how did you know they were going to have a girl?" Asked Adrian, causing his friends to look at Kessler suspiciously. Zeus finally had enough, placed a hand on Kesslers head while he was turned away, and in a flash of red and violet, electrocuted Kessler, making the old man tumble to the ground, unconscious and not getting up anytime soon.

"If that is all said and done, I will give it to you straight. No hidden riddles, no more bullshit, it all comes out _here."_ Zeus paused, taking a deep breath, and began his story,

"Long ago, I had my own girlfriend, carrying my baby girl, serving my master with not a care in the world except for my girlfriend, Katrina, and my yet-to-be-born daughter, Elsa." Calvin blinked, and remembered his conversation with Katrina not too long ago, with Elsa being the name of his daughter if he ever had one! "But then one day, a crazy old man came to me and my family, killed Katrina while carrying my unborn daughter, and passed it off as 'preperation' for fighting a beast that never came." The others looked to Zeus with pity, and down at Kessler with malice, "But he was given the shock of his life when I killed him where he stood." Now the ORC looked at Zeus with confusion.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, hold on! If you already killed Kessler, how is he here now?" Asked Issei, clearly confused.

"I'll get to that in a second," said Zeus, "Anywho, once Kessler was dead, I quickly realized that killing him wasn't going to bring my family back. So I used _my_ most dangerous power, to go back in time myself, and what do I find? A younger Kessler, kissing _my_ pregnant girlfriend, carrying _my_ daughter, and all around LIVING MY LIFE!!" Zeus finished with a roar. The entire ORC glared at the red and black clad conduit.

"So you tried to kill Kesslers girlfriend and daughter as payback, before he even did anything," said Adrian, trying to understand.

"No..." said Zeus, being sincere, "I would never hurt Katrina, especially while she was carrying Elsa, or any woman carrying a baby in her belly."

"Then how did Kesslers' girlfriend and daughter die?!" Calvin demanded to know. Zeus paused letting a single tear flow down,

"It was an accident...one Kessler blames me for...all because HE had to redirect a fucking tank shell directly at the store he was hiding his Katrina in!"

"Okay hold on one second!" Shouted Katrina, "How the fuck do _all three of you_ have or had a girlfriend with the same name as me, and all lose a daughter that only me and Calvin would have named Elsa?!" Zeus stared sorrowfully at Katrina, and continued,

"Once Kesslers girlfriend was dead, he used the same time travel power I used to go back, no doubt to prevent _me_ from ever happening...or at least try to prepare himself to fight me. Turns out I was right."

"You didn't answer my question," said Katrina, gripping the hilt of Soul Reaver on her back. Zeus nodded, and turned to Calvin,

"How's your tattoo treating you?" Calvin took a stunned step back,

"How the fuck-?!"

"Calvin you got a tattoo?" Asked Adrian, the other devils looking at him curiously.

"He's got one alright," said Zeus, "Go ahead and show them!" Calvin hesitated, and slowly removed his shirt, revealing the Soul Reaver tattoed down the middle of his back, with the Blades of Exhile flaring like wings next to it.

"Wow, that is a nice tattoo," said Katrina, running her fingers over the ink, making Calvin jump a bit.

"Still a little tender from being done recently, so I don't know how he could have known I got this!" Zeus then knelt down to the unconscious Kessler, gripped the back of his robes, ripped it open, and to the shock of everyone present, the old man had the same exact tattoo, only faded.

"Figured it out yet?" The other devils looked to Zeus in complete and utter shock, "Still nothing? Then let me give you a clue..." He turned away from all of them, removing his hood, unbuttoning his coat, and lowering it just enough to reveal _the exact same tattoo decorating his back!_ He lifted his coat back up, buttoning it back up, and turned around with his hood still down. Everyone gasped, as they saw he had chalk white skin, black veins crawling up the left side of his face, blood red eyes, but worst of all, _he had the same facial features as Calvin!_

"No...no it...it can't be!" Calvin stammered. Zeus started speaking low, and ended with a full volume bellow,

"It can, and it is. Calvin, Kessler, Zeus...we are all one and the same!!"


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Calvin vs. Zeus

"One and the same...? But how is that possible?" Asked Adrian.

"Time travel, it's a real bitch," stated Zeus. Kessler began to move, slowly rising to his knees and elbows, and before anyone could stop him, Zeus grabbed the top of Kesslers' head, absorbing all the life in his body in a bright electrical current, and the old man fell to the ground, breathing shallow, and he reached into his ragged robes, retrieving a faded photograph, looking at it one last time as he faded into a bright red glow,

"Katrina..." he wheezed, looking at the photo, "Forgive me...my love..." His body then vanished into the red glow, leaving behind nothing but the photograph, and a single pawn piece. Calvin knelt down, picking the photo up, and his eyes welled up, seeing it was a picture of himself, kissing the swollen belly of a pregnant Katrina.

"So I guess he really was me..." Calvin murmered to himself. He stood up, turning to Zeus with expression serious. "So...now that the old man is dead, just like you wanted..." he pocketed the photo, "...what happens now?" Zeus stared at the pawn piece, finally achieving what he had meant to achieve for what seemed like years to him.

"The next step is simple: I have to kill you!" He then formed a battleaxe of red and violet electricity, readying it to fight Calvin. The other devils readied themselves as well, yet it was Calvin that simply walked forward.

"I figured you would say something along those lines..." He then swirled his finger around, forming a magic barrier around himself and Zeus, keeping the others out. Adrian and Katrina were the first to come up to the barrier,

"Calvin, what the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Katrina, pressing her hands against the sloped wall of the barrier.

"You can't beat him on your own!" Said Adrian, growing more and more concerned for his friend inside, ready to fight his evil alternate future self. Calvin turned to his friends, a sad smile on his face,

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll be alright," Calvin reassured them. Adrian placed his Sacred Gear arm on the barrier, about to start using the Ravenous Reaper, until a red and violet lightning bolt coursed up Adrians arm and sent him flying back, his scale mail dissolving into oblivion. He landed on the ground hard, skidding close to where Asia was sleeping and Wesker was watching. The other devils ran to his aide, while Katrina stayed close to the barrier, keeping watch as Calvin was about to fight Zeus.

"Don't you fucking hurt my friends you freak!" Shouted Calvin, only for Zeus to scoff at him,

"If you don't want me to hurt them, then make sure they stay out of my way," Zeus said plainly, as if talking to a toddler. "That was one mistake Kessler made; having his friends... _my_ friends...fight me when I no longer feared how I used my power and on who!" Calvin seethed, and grabbed his Amp off his back, charging it up. Zeus looked at the Amp with peculiar interest,

"Huh. I never had one of those in my timeline."

"And you never will!" Said Calvin, charging at Zeus at an inceedible speed, swinging the amp right at Zeus' side, only for it to collide with the electric battleaxe. Zeus forced him back, twirled the weapon in the air with ease, and tried to hit Calvin with a series of quick attacks, but the younger conduit barely managed to block every single one by the skin of his teeth. Zeus then zipped in a flash of red light and reappeared behind Calvin, slamming the grip of the battleaxe against his spine. Calvin fell to the ground face first, barely rolling out of the way of a downward strike from Zeus, sent a missle of electricity at his face, blinding him for a moment, and kipping up to his feet. Zeus was already waiting for him, and spawned several red dopplegangers of himself, surrounding Calvin, who shot each of them in the head with a small pulse of electricity, dissolving them one by one as he narrowly avoided swipes from each of them and their battleaxes. Once they were dealt with, Zeus appeared in front of him, lashing out with his weapon, which Calvin leaned far enough back from to avoid a decapitation, but still recieved a deep cut on his chest. Calvin stepped back, bringing a hand to his cut, seeing blood on his fingers, only to wipe it off on his pants, and tighten his grip on his Amp. He twirled it around himself and tried to hit Zeus with it again, only for the battleaxe bearing conduit to block it, and use his axe to turn it towards the ground. Calvin used to opportunity to land a headbutt on Zeus, but the older conduit returned the headbutt, landing it right on Calvins nose and causing him to roll backwards away from him from the force. With blood now dribbling from his left nostril, Calvin charged at Zeus once again, but the older conduit dissolved his own battleaxe, caught Calvins' Amp mid-swing, and kicked back Calvin, yanking the weapon out of his grasp.

"A nice weapon," commented Zeus, and powered it up with his own red and violet energy. "Mind if I try it?" Calvin wasn't given even a second to respond, as Zeus zipped forward, ramming the end of the Amp into Calvins' abdomen. He then jabbed the weapon in the same manner to Calvins' chin, then his shins, back, head, simply bludgeoning Calvin at this point with his own weapon.

"Calvin!" Katrina screamed, summoning Sektors gauntlets and punching the magic barrier. Calvin, oozing blood from his mouth and smoking from most of his body, set himself on his knees, looking up at Zeus with a black and swollen eye,

"I'm afraid there was no real way you could have won this," said Zeus, smashing the Amp against the ground, shattering it to pieces, "My power, the energy I can hold, would make you look like a double A battery. I have so much in me, and I'm not even using most of it!" Something then clicked in Calvins' head, and he thought back, back to an insignificant day in class...

Several weeks ago...

"Mr. Damon!" Called the general science teacher, "Could you tell the class how many times a day lightning strikes the earth?" Damon didn't answer, for he was too busy trying to roll a blunt under his desk during class. "Mr. Damon." The white haired devil, having just finished with his blunt, looked up at the teacher,

"Waterloo!" The teacher brought a palm to his face,

"Fucking class clown..." he muttered, "Anybody got a good guess at how many times lightning strikes earth?" Adrian rose up his hand,

"Aproximately eight million times per day."

"Very good Mr. Michaels," said the teacher, "and with the earth being one gigantic conductor, that means...Calvin?" The devil conduit perked up, and gave his thoughts,

"I'm guessing that means there is a shit-ton of electricity zipping around underground without being used?"

"Watch your language, but yes," said the teacher.

Present...

Calvin stuck his fingers in the ground, attempting to see if he could feel any electricity below,

 _Now or never,_ he thought to himself, and used his power drain in the ground, feeling nothing, only seeing Zeus walking around him, forming his battleaxe once again.

"I wish it didn't have to come down to this," said Zeus, "but I'm afraid there is no other way." He twirled his axe, ready to deliver the killing blow, and that's when Calvin felt it, like a tiny heartbeat deep below the earth. He used his drain power once again, and felt himself pulling to power closer and closer to the surface, right as Zeus was about to bring the axe down on Calvins' head...

Calvin brought his hand up, catching the axe, the power he felt below coursing into his body and not stopping for a second. He looked up at Zeus, his bruised and bloodied body healing, his upper torso turned bright blue, while his eyes turned piercing white.

"What the hell...? Murmered Zeus, while most of the devils looked at Calvin in utter surprise, except for Katrina, who bore a smile,

"He did it!" She said to herself, "He got his own Balance Breaker!" Calvin rose to his feet, still gripping the electric battleaxe, and quickly absorbed the energy that made it, dissolving it. Zeus then zipped to him, trying to land a punch to Calvin, but the young conduit caught his fist, countered Zeus' punch with one of his own, kicked him in the abdomen, launched him back several feet, and in a fashion like Kessler and Zeus, he zipped to the evil conduit, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks onto him. Zeus manages to slip back a step, and sent a red and violet shockwave at Calvin, but his blue skin absorbed the shockwave harmlessly.

"WHAT?! I never had that ability before!" Shouted Zeus.

"And you never will," said Calvin, zipping to Zeus and landing a punch to Zeus' jaw, sending him flying. Zeus set himself into a kneel, and Calvin approached him,

"Game over Zeus, you got no power that I don't already have." Calvin wrinkled his brow in confusion as Zeus began to laugh,

"Is that what you think?" Zeus then zipped to Calvin, and the young conduit felt something pierce his stomach. He looked down, and could not believe his eyes.

 _H_ _is arm had morphed into a white blade, shaped like Adrians!_


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Zeus and his Gifts

Zeus lifted Calvin into the air on his blade, shocking all devils, and making Katrina scream. Adrians' eyes finally shot open, and he leaned up, seeing Calvin impaled on Zeus' blade, and in a flash of red and violet, he absorbed Calvins' life energy, throwing him through his barrier, shattering it like glass and sending him sliding across the field to his friends. Calvins' blue skinned form dissappeared, and almost all his friends rushed to his sides, seeing the massive wound in his abdomen.

"ASIA! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" Shouted Damon. "ASIA?!" He turned around, quickly reminded that she was unconscious. Damon rolled his eyes, stomped over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her eratically, "ASIA WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!" He then delivered a slap to each cheek as he continued his attempt to rouse her from her unwilling slumber.

"Knock it off Damon!" Shouted Wesker, still clutching the hole in his abdomen, "She's not going to wake up anytime soon I already tried to wake her!" He then moved one hand to look at his wound, seeing intestines in his hand. He placed his hand back on the wound firmly, trying to keep himself alive. Only Adrian and Katrina refused to move, with Adrian staring at Zeus in clear cut fear, while Katrina was barely keeping her rage under control, her Blades of Exhile already in her hands.

"How is that possible...?" Adrian asked himself, then he shouted at Zeus, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!!" A white whipfist snagged the collar of Adrians shirt collar, and yanked him forward, seeing the whipfist came from Zeus. When Adrian was close enough, he morphed his arm back to normal and grabbed Adrian by the throat, lifting him into the air with ease.

"You really want to know, Adrian? Ol' buddy ol' pal? The one who told Kessler to escape in the first place? The one who paired up with Alex Mercer in order to try and kill his best friend?" Adrian stared down at him, trying to breath, until Zeus dropped him, allowing the Devil Virus to catch his breath. "When Kessler went back in time, you and Mercer fought me to try stopping me from following him, and you almost won, until Mercer decided to absorb me, thinking that my power, added onto his, would be enough to kill you. But it backfired...because basically what _I_ did to Mercer, is what _he_ did to Heller." Adrian narrowed his eyes,

"What _did_ he do?" Zeus rolled his eyes,

"Honestly! He still hasn't told you? Where the hell is he?" He asked, turning around, scanning the field, "I'll make sure he gives you the answers you want...or at least you _think_ you want..."

"He's not here anymore..." said Adrian, standing up, dusting himself off as his neck healed, "Kokabiel killed him before I could get answers. Answers to how he was still alive after Heller absorbed him, what he was doing in Kuoh Town, and how he got mixed up with Kessler in the first place." Zeus turned back around, stunned by what Adrian said.

"Mercer really told you nothing?" Adrian shook his head, and sighed, "Okay...I guess I will have to be the one to explain it to you..." Zeus' body then began to pulse, much like Adrians before he shapeshifts, yet what should have been black and red was now white and red. In an instant, Zeus was no longer in front of him, instead it was a black man with a rigid military-esque posture, a man Adrian was too familiar with, and he stepped back in horror,

"H-H-Heller?! James fucking Heller?!! No...NO!!!"

"I'm afraid so Adrian," said Zeus, impersonating Hellers' voice as well as his appearance. "That day you and Heller fought Mercer, and I absorbed him, it wasn't a victory...not for us anyway. With Mercer inside me, it was only a matter of time..." Zeus then changed form once again, shifting into Adrians deceased foe, Alex Mercer, shifting his voice as well, "...before I took over Heller from the inside out. Once I did, I did everything I could to find a way to beat you. Instead, we both came face to face with a bigger problem..." Zeus reverted to his normal form, using his own voice, "...that problem being me." Zeus gave Adrian a dead serious look, "You and Mercer decided I was too big a threat, and when the time came, Mercer took his chance to absorb me, but I took over his body. I don't know how I did it, but it worked. I took over Alex Mercers body, gained his powers, merged them with my own, and it didn't stop there..." He then morphed once again, this time into someone familiar to Katrina, and she dropped to her knees as she saw a man in a bamboo hat, radiating electricity.

"Lord Raiden?!"

"When Zeus was absorbed by Mercer, and Zeus took over, he became almost unstoppable," Zeus said, imitating Raiden, "So it came down to me..." he morphed once more, this time revealing himself as a crimson haired man, one that made Adrian do a double take between him and Rias, seeing the hair color matched, and Rias screamed, "...and I, Sirzechs Lucifer, in order to stop his rampage!" Zeus reverted back to his normal form once more, "But shockingly, not even the Devil King and Thunder God were a match for me! Once they got too close, all I had to do was absorb them, and it was history for them." Zeus then shifted his arms into monstrous white claws, radiating red and violet electricity, far more powerful than before, and now sprouted ten white devil wings from his back. "With the powers of Mercer, Raiden and Lucifer in my veins, I can take what I want, when I want. Except for Katrinas' love of course," he added, turning to the Goddess of War, "That I know I won't be getting back. But that's okay," he turned back to Adrian, "Because Kessler thought he was preparing me for something...what an idiot!" He then charged up his power more and more, almost at an alarming scale, and roared into the sky, "THERE IS NOTHING! MORE POWERFUL!! THAN ME!!!" He then paused after his tyranical shout, when a new voice spoke.

"Is that so?" A bright blue light appeared high above them, shattered the barrier made by the student council, surprising everyone close by, and look closer at the light, seeing what looked like a more armored version of Adrians' Balance Breaker, but was white, had glowing blue wings and yellow eyes. Upon first glance, both Issei and Adrian shivered, a cold chill crawling up their spines. Adrian figured out who it was instantly,

"It's Albion!" He gasped.

"Oh great, just what I needed right now," said Zeus, "The White Ass-Dragon!" He then readied his electricity, readying a lightning vortex, until the mysterious figure raised a single hand up, with a deep voice, almost like Penglog and Ddraig boomed,

 _"Divide!"_ The power that made up Zeus' lightning vortex dissappeared, as did the electricity eminating from his body. Zeus cursed loudly, while the others looked to the White Dragon curiously, specifically Adrian,

"What was...?"

 _"Divine Dividing,"_ Penglog quickly answered, _"Allows the user to half his enemies power every ten seconds, and add it to his own. So basically the polar opposite of Isseis' Boosted Gear."_

"Noted," said Adrian, keeping an eye on both Zeus and the White Dragon.

"You think you're so clever dividing my power," Zeus said the the White Dragon, "But I'm afraid your Divine Dividing doesn't work on my Biomass!" He then fired off a Tendril Barrage, aiming to kill everyone in sight, but the White Dragon dashed around each and every one of them quickly, slamming his elbow into Zeus' torso with sickening crack,

"Kessler already warned me about you, so when Azazel ordered me to dispatch Kokabiel, I prepared for the worst, even if that meant using all my power!" The White Dragon Emperor then flew around, flailing Zeus like a rag doll at a speed that seemed faster than light. Zeus cried out on the final descent,

"FUCK YOU VALI!!!"

 _BOOM!_

The White Dragon slammed Zeus into the ground, creating a massive crater, and when the smoke cleared, Albion already had Zeus by his collar,

"I'm afraid it's over for you," he said, to which Zeus simply smiled,

"With me...it's never over!" He then tried to grab the White Dragons face, until Adrian shouted,

"Don't let Zeus touch you!" To which the White Dragon launched the evil conduit backwards. Zeus grinned upon recieving his freedom, held up his hands up towards the athletic field lights and absorbed their energy, giving him enough power to create a magic circle underneath himself, and dissappear. The White Dragon swore under his breath, while Ddraig spoke to him through Isseis arm.

 _"Are you just going to ignore us, white one?"_ The White Dragon turned to Issei and Adrian, and his wings glowed as the dragon voice spoke once again,

" _You're still alive, red one? Of course the bone one is still alive..."_

 _"Fuck you mate,"_ Penglog said plainly.

"I think it would be best if you two tended to your wounded and dying," said the White Dragon, "while you still have a chance." The two turned to Wesker and Calvin, and they saw Wesker was beggining to turn pale from the loss of blood, and Calvin was laying on the ground, and to everyones surprise, still alive...


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Saying Goodbye

Everyone ran to the wounded Wesker and dying Calvin, trying to see if there was a way to help them,

"Would someone wake Asia the fuck up?!" Shouted Katrina, rushing to Calvins side and putting pressure on Calvins wound.

"I tried that," said Damon, "but she is out like a light." Katrina then mulled for a moment before looking to Rias,

"President, you still have your healing ability, right?"

"I would have to be bare naked, and so would Calvin," Rias said.

"If it keeps him alive I don't care!" Shouted Katrina, "I refuse to let him die today!" She then went straight for Calvins' pants, only for her hands to be grabbed, and she saw it was Calvin gripping her hands,

"I'm not spending my last moments cuddling up to Adrians' girlfriend buck ass naked," he coughed, leaning up to look at Katrina. "I would rather spend them with the people I care for most on this earth." Katrina gripped his hands,

"These will not be your last moments dammit!"

"I think it'd be for the best if I stopped here..." he said, "...knowing I could turn into a freak like Zeus...I'd rather die a hero than live to become something like him." The others wore various expressions of sorrow and anguish as their friend stated that he would honestly rather die than become something like Zeus,

"But...Calvin...!" Adrian, was at a loss for words, not believing his first friend upon arriving in Kuoh Town is giving up,

"You are not giving up now!" Rias shouted, "I will not have one of my pawns die here and now!" She then began to unbutton her shirt, preparing to use her healing power, until Calvin spoke up,

"Rias, Rias! It's okay...you don't need to be afriad...for me..." Calvins' eyes began to flutter, struggling to keep them open as a barely visible red glow slowly began to form in his chest. The entire ORC began to shed tears at this point, save for Asia who was still unconscious. "Just be strong for the club," he told his president and master. He turned to Damon, He...Hey man...I never apologized to you about training camp..." The devils looked to Damon, confused, and Calvin elaborated, "...I let you talk me into smoking weed with you...but I got so stoned that I couldn't defend you...when I was equally to blame..." He turned to Koneko, "...short stuff...make sure Damon...stays out of trouble..." He turned to Kiba, "...Make sure you...don't poke anyones eye out with that Holy Devil Sword..." He then looked to Wesker, who was still sitting by the tree, "Wes...! Stay alive so you and Sona could go on that date you told me about..." He then looked to Issei, "...you...Harem King...need to straighten up...your shit...if you ever want to get a girlfriend!" Issei nodded at Calvin.

"I'll do it Calvin!" Issei said positivly. The dying Conduit turned to Adrian,

"Adrian...you were the first friend I ever made in Kuoh Town, and I don't regret meeting you for a sec-!" Calvin then lurched to the side, spitting out blood, and continued his farewell, "'Scuse me...as I was saying, don't blame my death on Asia. I feel like that should be thrown out there now before someone starts pointing fingers..." He finally turned to Akeno and Katrina, the latter of which was shedding the most tears, "Akeno...Katrina...take care of each other," he said, using his hand to caress Katrinas' cheek, "...Kat..." he muttered, his glow brightening, "...I love you...don't forget that...and please..." his glow grew even more intense, "...don't mourn me...just remember me..." His body then dissappeared into the red glow, and just like Kessler, left nothing behind but the photo, and a single pawn piece. Adrian slowly picked up the pawn piece, staring at it in disbelief.

"He's...he's gone," he stated. The White Dragon turned to Issei and Adrian,

"We shall face each other soon, but first you two need to get stronger, my archrival and archenemy." The White Dragon then glowed bright white, and with a _boom_ , flew straight into the air, finally waking Asia in the process. Katrina clenched a fist,

 _Bastard let Zeus get away...I will make sure they both pay for what they've done!_ She thought to herself.

"Rias!" They all turned to see Sona and the student council joining them on the athletic field, with Sona herself quickly turning to Wesker, who had grown even paler than before. She rushed to him, and Asia already started to heal him upon her awakening. Wesker gripped Sonas' shoulder, pulled her close, and whispered something in her ear, something urgent, and he leaned back, falling unconscious. The rest of the ORC ran to Wesker, except for Adrian and Katrina, who continued to stare at the pawn piece, until Adrian squeezed his eyes shut, and passed the pawn piece to Katrina,

"I think he would have wanted you to keep his piece," Adrian said, and ran to help Wesker, while Katrina stayed in her spot, looking down at the pawn piece in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it,

"I love you Calvin..." she whispered to the piece, "...Goodbye Sparky."

The following morning, school started with an assembly in the newly rebuilt gym (courtesy of the student council), a giant picture of Wesker and Calvin displayed on the stage, and Adrian stood behind a podium, ready to lie to the student body.

"Ladies and gentlemen, late last night there was a horrible hit and run accident involving Allen Wesker, and Calvin Hicks." He paused to let the students react, and continued, "This accident put Wesker in a coma, and is currently fighting for his life in the hospital, and Calvin..." Adrian paused, trying not to shed tears in front of the student body, "...Calvin died from his injuries...and his body was not able to be recovered." The students collectively gasped at the information, and Adrian continued, "From midnight tonight till sunrise tomorrow, there will be a memorial service, and everyone is welcome..."

Once midnight rolled around, the ORC and the entire student body were gathered on the tallest hill in Kuoh Town, with Adrian and Katrina facing a small portrait of Calvin embedded in a stone pillar, almost like a tombstone. The tombstone soon had piles and piles of various flowers from the classmates, with Damon walking to the tombstone, his Devil Bringer arm heavily bandaged, Calvins' repaired Amp in his free hand, and leaned it against the side. As he was walking away, he pulled out his phone,

"Well if there are no objections, I think we need some sober music going." He held his phone up high, pressed a button, and _Going Away_ by Five Finger Death Punch began to play on an unseen set of speakers as more classmates began to pile flowers at Calvins' memorial. As soon as the song finished, the sun was barely beginning to peak over the horizon, with most of the classmates leaving as the sun rose, leaving only the ORC to simply stand at stare at what is left of their friend.

"It's a damn shame," said an older voice, and they all saw an older strawberry blonde haired woman with ice blue eyes and a cigarette poking out from her lips. Adrian recognized her instantly,

"Mrs. Hicks!"

"Easy Adrian, or do you prefer Mr. MacGuffin?" Adrian rubbed the back of his head,

"I'm guessing Calvin told you?"

"Son, Calvin told me everything, and I mean..." she paused, making sure she had Adrians attention, "... _everything_." Adrian let a bead of sweat roll as Mrs. Hicks approached Katrina, pausing for a second to look at her grandsons girlfriend. The older woman placed a gentle hand on the young Goddess' shoulder, "Calvin told me an awful lot about you. I just wish he had taken the time to introduce us." Katrina nodded,

"Me too Mrs. Hicks, me too." Calvins' grandmother smiled, and pulled her into a hug. Soon all were shedding tears once again, for one, it was the loss of a grandson, for another, a lover, and the rest, a friend...

 **R.I.P.** **Calvin Hicks**

 **12-16-17** **to 3-02-18**


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Mixed Feelings and Drinks

A/N: Sixty chapters down, lets see what happens next!

Amvmaster, I hate to dissappoint, but if Delsin Rowe (assuming we are thinking of the same smoke using leech conduit) does appear in the story, it won't be for a long time.

Soon Mrs. Hicks took her leave, not wanting to cry in front of her deceased grandsons friends more than what she already has. Adrian then looked around, noticing the ORC was short one extra member,

"Anyone know where Asia is?" The rest of the club looked around, and she was nowhere to be seen.

"I know that she was taking Calvins' death pretty hard, especially since she thinks it's her fault," said Damon, and a horrible thought entered Adrians' mind, and he grew concerned,

"Everyone, let's fan out! If she's taking it as bad as I think, I want to find her asap! We'll meet up at the clubhouse in an hour!" The rest of the ORC gave their agreement, and all split up to try and find her. "I'd rather not attend a second funeral in this short amount of time," he muttered to himself. He soon made his way to the nearby forest, and after a brief minute of searching, and using his Hunter Sense, he felt a familiar chill close by, and readied his blade and Sacred Gear,

"C'mon out Vanishing Dragon! I know you're there!" Right then, a boy who seemed close to Adrians' age with dark silver hair stepped into the clearing, dressed in a green v-neck tee shirt, a black high collar jacket, burgundy jeans, black boots, chaps, and a silver chain looping out of his pocket.

"You can simply call me Vali," he said, "And don't worry, I didn't come to fight. This isn't the time nor place for that."

"Then what do you want?" Adrian bluntly asked, not wanting to waste time with the white dragon more than needed.

"I just wanted to let you know that when we do fight, and I destroy you, it's nothing personal between you and I. It's merely because of what the dragons in our veins did to each other."

"I'm already aware of what has been done. Penglog slept with Albions' mate, and Albion turned Penglog into a skeletal motherfucker." Vali laughed,

"Can you really blame him? Imagine if Rias Gremory was abandoning you for another man, what would you have done?" He began to walk away, "Well, with that being said, I'll let you continue your search." Vali then walked out of sight, with Adrian making his blade and gear dissappear. He then ran, doubling his efforts to try and find Asia before anything horrible happens.

While Adrian and the others continued their search, Asia herself was sobbing and on her knees by an old tree,

"It's all my fault," she cried to herself, "If I didn't faint, I might have been able to save Wesker and Calvin...instead Calvin is dead, Wesker is in the hospital, and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Asia." The former nun turned around, half expecting to see Adrian, but instead saw Issei, offering a hand to help her to her feet. Adrian barely found both Asia and Issei, and saw the brown haired boy helping her to her feet, making him keep quiet and out of sight.

"Issei, if it wasn't for me fainting, I could have healed the both of them! Kept Wesker out of the hospital and Calvin from dying!"

"Who made you faint in the first place, Asia?" Asia paused, and Issei answered for her, "Kokabiel did. He was hoping something like that would happen, and it worked. As for Calvin, that was Zeus who did that, and with how strong he is, there was nothing we can do about that." Issei then grabbed her arms and pulled her close in a tight hug, "All we can do now is stand by each other, through thick and thin no matter what happens! We can't let happened to Calvin and Wesker destroy the rest of us." Asia then pulled away, facing away from the Red Dragon,

"But what if the others begin to blame me?"

"Nobody will blame you," said Issei, this time with absolute conviction, "and if anyone does I will be there to defend you!" Asia and Adrian stared at Issei with wide eyes, "I don't care who it is, if it's Katrina, Damon, or even Adrian! If they try to pin Calvins' death on you, then I will be there to kick their asses!" Asia was stunned, if only for a moment, smiled at Issei, and took his hand,

"Thank you...Issei." Then to the surprise of the pervert, the Devil Virus in the bushes, and even herself, she gave Issei a quick peck on the cheek, and began to walk quickly back to the ORC. Issei, in a complete swoon, practically danced like a ballerina back to the clubhouse. Adrian then stepped into view, without a single blip of rage in his heart. Instead, he was smiling,

 _"You're not even mad?"_ Penglog asked from inside Adrians' arm.

"I'm not even mad," said Adrian, still smiling, "because for the longest time I had a hard time picking between Rias and Asia, to the point of making love to both of them, but now, it would seem Asia has made the choice for me."

 _"Unless she's just as conflicted now as you were before,"_ Penglog threw in, which made Adrians' smile fade.

"You think instead of Asia breaking the love triangle, she unintentionally made it a love quadrangle?"

 _"Yep."_

"Fuck..."

Soon everyone except Akeno and Katrina made it back to the ORC, with Aisa and Issei seated on right hand couch, trying not to look at each other with a blush, while Adrian noticed that Asia was trying to avoid _his_ gaze out of guilt.

 _Fuck, so it really is a love quadrangle now,_ Adrian thought to himself.

"Hello, Blacklight Virus and Bone Dragon." All eyes turned to the door, namely Adrian whose titles were called, and to the surprise of most in the room, there stood Xenovia, dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

"No, no, no! I know _exactly_ what you're going to say!" Damon interrupted. He intook a deep breath, intaking enough air to make his chest swell, and he blurted out in one extended breath,

"WhenyoufoundoutGodwasdeadthechurchexcommunicatedyousowithnowheretogoyouwenttoRiasbecauseshewasnicetoyouandsheacceptedyoubecauseitwouldbegreattohavetheDurandaluseronourteam!" Damon took another deep breath, "Ace Ventura can suck a dick!" Everyone stared at Damon, until Issei spoke,

"Did anyone understand what the fuck he just said?"

"I got the just of it," said Adrian, shaking his head.

"Well, for those who missed it, Xenovia is now our newest Knight," said Rias. Issei turned to Rias in shock,

"You mean...?" Xenovia answered his question by briefly flaring a pair of black devil wings, making Issei jump from his seat.

"You're a devil now too?!" Gasped Asia.

"Pretty much part of the whole Knight gig," said Damon with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! I just remembered, what happened to Irina?" Asked Issei, concerned for his childhood friend. Xenovia looked out the window,

"She went back to headquarters with the Holy Sword Cores, so they can be reforged..."

"I guess she didn't take the news of you being a devil too well?" Adrian asked.

"No, and Asia I owe you an apology," said Xenovia, approaching the blonde haired she-devil. "If there is no God then that means there is no hope for salvation and love so I am very sorry." She bowed before Asia, only to have a gentle hand placed on her shoulder, seeing it belonged to Asia herself.

"Xenovia, I may be a devil now, but I have never been more blessed." She turned to the ORC members, "I've met so many people that mean so much to me, and I've never been this happy before in my life!" She then paused, an image of Calvin crossing her mind. "...Even if I lost one of them along the way..."

"Speaking of which," Damon quickly interrupted, digging into his coat and brandishing a bottle of Jägermeister, and an absurd number of shot glasses, equally enough for everyone, including a pair for Katrina and Akeno each, who have yet to arrive. "When Akeno and Katrina show up, we are all going to have a shot of this crap, half because this was Calvins' favorite booze, and half because we got a new memeber of the club." The doors to the clubhouse then opened, and in walked Katrina and Akeno, each of then teary eyed, but bearing sad smiles.

"Sorry we're late," Katrina apologized, "me and Akeno had a bit of a heart to heart chat outside." Rias nodded understandably, and she and the rest of the ORC, old and new, accepted a shot glass from Damon, filled with dark, almost licorice scented liquid, holding them high as they mimiced Damon,

"To the friend we lost, and the one we gained. _Salud mi familia!"_

 _"Salud!"_ The ORC said in unison, and after a quick gulp from their shots, most of the ORC began coughing and sputtering, including Damon.

"I have no idea how Calvin could drink that!!" Wheezed Damon.

" _When_ did he drink it?" Asked Adrian, suffering the worst from the Jäger.

"Back at training camp when I got him stoned," Damon answered. Rias set her shot glass upside down on her desk,

"Well if that is all said and done, I think we should return to our club duties." The club responded in unison,

"Yes ma'am!"


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61:The Wager

Not even a day later, all the ORC members were once again gathered in the clubhouse, and this time Rias was _not_ happy, one could even say,

"I'm absolutely livid!" Shouted Rias.

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just said 'I'm absolutely livid,'" replied Damon, sipping from his flask.

"The Governor General of the Fallen Angels has infiltrated my house and interfered with my business!" Rias continued, ignoring Damon.

"Not to be rude," said Katrina, "but I believe that was already established."

"He deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Rias stated, growing more annoyed than before.

"I didn't realize you cared for Issei that much," said Adrian, raising an eyebrow. Rias turned to Adrian, breaking out of her rage,

"It's not like that Adrian. I care for everyone in my house with all my heart." Adrian paused, studying Rias, until Koneko broke the silence,

"So uh...are there really going to be a bunch of leaders meeting here?"

"It is absolutely true, I just recieved confirmation earlier," said Rias.

"We should probably make a plan just in case it all goes to hell," said Katrina, who was currently sharpening Soul Reaver. "What are your thoughts Xenovia?" The Goddess of War turned to the Durandal user, and the blue haired girl was deep in thought as well.

"All the relationships have been changed. Nothing is the same between anyone anymore. Angels, Devils, or Fallen Angels," she stated.

"That's probably a good thing," said Damon, "Because now we have a chance for peace! As much as I love a good fight, I would rather not fight in a war. No fucking thank you. And by the way," he gestured to Issei, "Anyone else get that sinking feeling that Azazel might be trying to take Isseis' Sacred Gear?" Issei looked down at his left hand,

"I guess that is a possibility," Issei said to himself.

"If that is true," began Adrian, placing a hand on Isseis' shoulder, "We will all be here for you. Besides, I still owe you for almost getting you killed...twice."

The following morning...

"Gross! What is that crap?!" The ORC members were standing next to the schools swimming pool, which was filled to the brim with slimey, green, moldy, disgusting water. Akeno laughed at Isseis' question,

"It hasn't been used since last year."

"Wait, we have to clean all this?!" Whined Issei.

"How does it make sense that our club has to clean the swimming pool?" Asked Xenovia.

"It's actually the student councils job, but we've taken it over," said Rias. "We thought taking on this responsibility would be a great way to thank them for all the help they gave us with Kokabiel."

"Not only that but Sona is still a little heartbroken about Wesker being in the hospital," said Adrian, with most of the ORC members nodding understandably.

"Hey, maybe when we're done we can actually use the pool for a little while," suggested Damon, removing his jacket and readying to clean. A thought occurred to Issei, and he whooped with joy,

"Yes! I love cleaning pools! I live for it! Raise your hands if you can't wait!" Issei then raised both of his hands high in the air with perverse glee, while most of the ORC simply stared at him, and Asia giggled at his antics.

"Riase two hands if you're just trying to be a pervert," added in Koneko, making Issei choke on his own saliva.

"What about three hands?" Asked Damon, raising his human hand, Devil Bringer arm, and creating a third ghostly arm with his Devil Bringer.

"That's you being a damn showoff," said Adrian, eyebrow raised at the former devil hunter.

Before anyone even realized it, the ORC had filed into the respective changing rooms to change into their gym suits to begin cleaning. Issei was pulling off his shirt, fantasizing about Rias, Akeno, Katrina and Asia in their bathing suits, while Adrian simply shapeshifted into his white tee shirt and gym pants. Kiba was nowhere to be seen, and Damon casually strolled into the open, buck nude, holding a wad of speedos.

"Hey guys! Which speedo should I go with once we're done?" He held up one with a rainbow pattern, "The gay pride speedo?" He then held up a navy blue one with a confederate flag on the back, "The white trash speedo?" He then pushed both swimsuits together, and magically made them dissappear, and replaced them with one that had a solid gold color. "Or the gold member?"

"Why are they all speedos??" Asked Issei, making sure he doesn't look below Damons' waist line.

"I like wearing speedos when I swim, that's why!" He turned to Adrian, "Yo A, what do you think?" Adrian turned to the nude Damon, looked at the three swimsuits that reappeared in his hands, and looked back away,

"Not the white trash one. In fact, why do you even have that?"

"That's a good question..." said Damon, looking at the confederate swimsuit with a riased eyebrow. He then locked one thumb in the waistband of said speedo, pinched the opposite side, pulled back as far as it would go, "FIRE!" He then shot the swimsuit straight at Issei, the garment wrapping around his head and making him fall to the floor screaming as he tried to pull it off. Damon, of course, burst into fits of laughter, while Adrian simply rolled his eyes.

"Damon, if you aren't beating some scumbags ass, drinking, smoking, or harrassing me about that threesome, it seems you like to pick on Issei and Kiba." Damon ceased laughing, and looked to Adrian with a hurt expression,

"Hey! Now I haven't picked on Kiba yet. Besides, I don't want anyone to think I'm being a bully to the only gay dude in our group." Kiba just rounded the corner, now in his gym clothes, and furrowed his brow at Damon in confusion.

"What are you talking about, I'm not gay." Damon and Adrian looked to Kiba surprised, while Issei finally unwrapped the speedo off his head.

"You're seriously not gay?" Asked Issei.

"No!"

"Really?" Damon returned Kibas' confused look, "It's just from the time I saw you, you were always flocked by girls, yet I have never seen you taking one out on a date."

"Well...maybe I already have a thing for one girl in particular!" Kiba said defensively. Damon folded his arms, not convinced.

"It's alright Kiba, wether you are or not is none of our concern," said Adrian, believing himself to be helping. Kiba simply looked at Adrian, shocked,

"But I'm not! I seriously have a crush on a girl already! Besides, even if I were what difference would it make?"

"It'd explain alot," Damon said with a shrug. Kiba gave Damon a look of surprise,

"Are you homophobic or something?" With zero warning, Damon leaned over to Adrian, cupped his face with his hands, and placed a quick yetyet noticable kiss on his lips, making him jump back, shoving Damon away and sputtering. The white haired devil turned to the shocked Kiba,

" _NOT_ a homophobe."

"THE HELL WAS THAT, DAMON?!" Shouted Adrian, still wipeing at his lips.

"That was me proving I am not something," said Damon. Adrian glared at him as he made his way to the door of the locker room.

"I can still taste rum and weed on my lips motherfucker..." he added with a mumble, slamming the door behind himself. Issei looked to Damon and Kiba, then at the door where Adrian left, making his exit as well,

"I came to see G-Strings and Titty Slings, not Days of our Lives!" He called out over his shoulder. Once Damon and Kiba were alone, the former devil hunter grew serious.

"So you're truly not gay?"

"I have a crush on a girl, so no I am not."

"Who is it?" Kiba kept silent at Damons' question. "Just tell me it's not Xenovia," he continued with an eyeroll, "The girl is a complete-!"

"It's Tsubaki Shinra," Kiba said, cutting off his club mate. Damon stared at Kiba, more than a little surprised,

"Sonas' queen piece?" Kiba nodded, and Damon chuckled to himself, "Kiba you dog. Why haven't you said anything to her yet? You know, ask her out and such?" Kiba sighed,

"Because, I may have fought stray devils, noble devils and fallen angels, I'm still not to overly fond of asking someone out on a date," Kiba answered.

"Dude, the worst she could do is say no."

"She could laugh."

"Okay _that_ is the worst she could do," Damon quickly corrected himself. "So is that your only reason for not asking her out?" Kiba nodded solemnly. Damon ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, then how about I make this wager with you; I get Adrian, Rias and Asia hooked up today, because I know he secretly wants it..."

"He's been pretty vocal about not wanting it," said Kiba.

"...and when that is done, I'll help you ask out Tsubaki. If I can't get the three hooked up, then you don't have to do anything. Deal?" He held out his hand for a shake, which Kiba looked at hesitantly, and after a moment, he accepted,

"Deal."

"GUYS! GET OUT HERE!" Kiba then ran for the door, with Damon quickly trying to yank his pants back up, only for him to trip as he was heading out the door. Once he looked up, he saw both Adrian and Kiba next to Issei, whose left arm was now shifting into a more red and scaley arm.

"That doesn't look good," Damon said, stating the obvious.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Jealousy and Lemonade

Soon Adrian, Kiba, Damon and Issei were back in the male changing room, but now they were joined by Rias, Akeno and Katrina.

"So let me get this straight, Isseis' Gear arm is acting up because all the different amounts of power he's been around?" Asked Damon.

"More or less," said Issei, clutching his misshapen arm in pain.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do about it I'm afraid," said Rias, shaking her head. Damon stiffled a laugh,

"You could always have Akeno suck the excess power out of you again." Akeno giggled at Damons' wordplay, while Katrina gave the white haired devil a glare,

"Suck _what_ out again?"

"He means Akeno sucking the power that is making his arm morph like _that_ out through his fingers," Adrian quickly explained, trying to keep Issei and Damon from getting killed by Katrina. She "hmmphed" at Damon, and left the room, followed all except Issei and Akeno.

"Don't worry Katrina, I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do!" Akeno said convincingly to the Goddess of War. Katrina sighed, her concern not leaving her.

Soon the remaining ORC members were scrubbing away at the floor of the drained pool, removing any and all debries with shop brooms and high pressure water hoses. Amidst the scrubbing, Katrina paused, trying to calm herself down.

 _Why am I getting so pissed off at Issei all of a sudden?_ She thought to herself.

"You alright?" Asked Adrian, seeing one of his closest friends clearly upset. She turned to the Devil Virus, broom in her hands,

"Am I wrong for getting concerned about Akeno and Issei?" She asked. Adrian furrowed his eyebrow,

"Seriously?" Damon overheard her question, and began laughing loudly,

"Akeno wouldn't bang the Harem Heathan, no matter how much she misses riding dick," scoffed the white haired devil. His response was then met with several shouts from his present classmates, and a silent Katrina, eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Damon, THAT was uncalled for!" Scolded Rias, "Now apologize to Katrina!" Damon rolled his eyes, and turned to the Goddess,

"Katrin-AH!" Damons' head was sent to the side as he fell to the floor of the pool, with Katrina holding the broom handle in her hands, the end dripping blood after it collided with Damons head.

"Speak of Akeno like that again, and this broom will be going where the sun doesn't shine!" Damon picked himself up, wipeing the blood dripping from his mouth.

"I was going to say 'I'm sorry' because even I thought I went too far with my shit," he said truthfully, "But now I'm going to say you, and everyone else here, needs to cool down, and as soon as we are done with cleaning the pool, I know just how we are going to do it." Damon resumed with cleaning the pool, as did everyone else, and soon Issei and Akeno joined them, with Akeno blushing intensly and Issei paleing like he had just seen a ghost. Katrina looked at them suspiciously,

"Everything alright?" Akeno giggled at Katrina,

"Everything is fine. Nothing to get upset about, even though you make such cute faces when you get jealous."

Soon the pool was clean, everyone had changed into their swimsuits, and Akeno had just finished filling the pool. As this happened, Damon created a large magic circle by the corner of the pool next to the changing rooms, summoning a large tiki style bar.

"Here is what we need to chill out!" He said with a laugh. He dived behind the bar, the rattle of bottles clanking and drinks being poured being heard, and soon he was setting drink after drink on the bar, calling out names as he did so. "Katrina! Akeno! Rias! Asia! I got you girls your drinks ready! Everyone else, come on up and place your order!" Katrina was the first to approach the bar, dressed in a two piece blood red bikini, snatching her drink off the bar as she went. Her drink in question was a pink liquid with ice cubes and a lemon garnish on the side. She looked to Damon,

"What is it?"

"Pink lemonade," Damon answered honestly. She scowled at him, and cautiously took a sip of her drink, and to her surprise, no alcoholic burn in her mouth. Akeno joined her, dressed in a two piece as well, but hers was lavender and maroon, and she was given a pink lemonade as well, sipping her generously,

"Delicious Damon, thank you!" She then hooked her arm under Katrinas' and pulled her away so they could swim. Rias and Asia were next, dressed in a white two piece and navy blue one piece respectively.

"Pink lemonade? Nonalcoholic? That's uncharacteristically kind of you," said the red haired she-devil.

"It's nice to have on a warm day like this," Asia said, taking a small sip of her drink. Rias drank hers as well, and they both left the bar. Soon Adrian and Issei approached the bar,

"What _is_ with the lemonade?" Asked Adrian. The devil virus was dressed in red and black swim trunks, with a white towel draped over his head, acting as a hood.

"Hey, I'm not going to complain, so long as he doesn't kiss you again," said Issei with an awkward laugh. Both Damon and Adrian glared at Issei, and the pervert shut his mouth. The former hunter locked eyes with Issei, lifted a glass full of blue liquid with a lemon garnish out from behind the bar and set it in front of Issei,

"Blue raspberry lemonade, now fuck off." Issei obediantly took the drink and briskly walked away.

"You spiked his drink, didn't you?" Asked Adrian.

"With Viagra," Damon smugly grinned. Adrian turned to Damon, a finger raised,

"I just want this to go on record, that we never acknowledge what happened in the changing room." Damon gave Adrian a confused look,

"What happened in the changing room?"

"Exactly." Damon shook his head, lifting a tall glass out from behind the bar, filled with a red liquid, almost as red as Rias' hair, and topped with a lime wedge,

"Cherry limeade for the Devil Virus, because I thought it would suit you." Adrian took his drink, thanked Damon, and walked away. Next up was Koneko, dressed in a swimsuit that matched Asias', complete with a white swim cap. "Hello Koneko, you are looking adorable today." Koneko blushed at the compliment, "What can I get for you?" She tried to mask her blush with her usual blank expression,

"Are all of your drinks today nonalcoholic?" Damons' face grew stern,

"Yes, because I would rather not have anyone getting shitfaced and drowning in the pool. Trust me." Koneko blinked, and looked away,

"Sounds like you speak from experience," Damon sighed, and this time he looked away,

"More than you know." Both of them slowly looked back at each other, and Koneko blushed once again.

"Do you have any strawberry lemonade?" Damon slowly ducked behind his lemonade bar, the sound of glasses clanking and liquids pouring being heard. He then rose up, sliding a pinkish red drink to the short she-devil,

"One strawberry lemonade." Koneko took the drink, thanking him, and walked away, smiling out of his line of sight. Kiba then made his way to the lemonade bar, dressed in the school swimsuit and carrying a swim cap and goggles.

"Hey uh, Damon?" He began quietly, "I was just wondering because I was concerned, but how were you planning on getting Adrian, Rias and Asia together?" Damon gave the knight a twisted grin,

"Don't ask..." he then lifted a glass full of bright green limeade out from behind the bar, "...and don't drink the pink fucking lemonade..." He took a long drag from his drink as Kiba looked to the girls drinking the exact same drink Damon said not to, consisting of Rias, Asia, Katrina and Akeno, all emptying their glasses.

"That was delicious Damon, thank you," Rias called out gratefully, and soon the others were thanking him for the drinks as well.

"Anytime ladies and gents!" Called Damon, stepping out from behind his lemonade bar, dressed in brown sandles, a green speedo and an open white button up shirt, his drink in hand, "Anytime!" Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose, and placed his swim cap and goggles on,

"I don't know what you did Damon, but I hope you are prepared for the consequences." Kiba then dived into the pool, beginning to swim some laps.

 _Consequences, smonsequences,_ he thought to himself, _when that Lady Era kicks in, no one is even going to remember I exist. So all I really have to do is make sure Kiba keeps his mouth shut, keep Koneko busy and...wait, where the hell is Xenovia?_ Damon looked around, not seeing the blue haired girl anywhere. Instead, Rias and Koneko were walking up to him, setting their lemonade on the bar,

"Damon, can you do me a favor?" Asked Rias. Koneko turned away, blushing out of embarrassment as Damon looked between the two.

 _Shit, don't tell me that pill already kicked in!_ He internally screamed to himself, but he responded calmly, "Depends on what kind of favor..."


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Orgy at the Pool

A/N: I modified the last chapter due to me not liking how I typed it, and now, we go on to the next chapter. Love scenes are inevitable, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Soon Damon found himself with his sandles and shirt removed, and wading in the pool, holding Konekos' hands as he helped guide her while she kicked her legs behind herself.

 _I had no idea Koneko didn't know how to swim,_ thought Damon, _but I can't complain since I'm in the pool, enjoying sunshine, a limeade on the bar, and soon I will win that bet with Kiba, and my master plan will go into effect._

"Hey, um, Damon?" The white haired devil was brought from his thought and looked down at Koneko, "I'm sorry...that you have to help me learn...how to swim!" She said between breaths.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Said Damon. "If you need help from anybody, especially me, you only need to a-ACK!" Damon back straight into the side of the pool, with Koneko running straight into him, arms around his neck and face in his shoulder. "Sorry! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Damon quickly said, but to his surprise, when Koneko pulled her face away from him, she was blushing, and trying not to look in his eyes,

"You're very kind Damon, and the others might not know this, but I do know that the drinking and smoking is just a front for you." Damons' eyes breifly widened, and Koneko continued, "That night when you showed up after we beat Viser, even though you were drunk, I could see you have a big heart for those you care for. I just..." her blush intensified, "...I just want you to care for me too!" Damon blinked, and said in a blunt tone,

"I already do care for you." Now it was Konekos' eyes that went wide, and Damon came to a realization, _I care for her and the rest of the ORC with all my heart,_ he thought to himself, _and would lay down my life for those guys if I had to...I just can't say anything to her or the others. If they think I'm soft they will just trample over me._ He patted Konekos' head, and her eyes returned to normal, smiling as she closed her eyes and placing her head on Damons' chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her brief bliss was broken when Issei passed them, helping Asia to swim, all while trying to keep his legs closed. Damon chuckled to himself, and Koneko noticed,

"What's so funny?" Damon stopped his laugh, and leaned in close to the she-devils ear,

"Don't say anything, but since Issei was being a bit of a jerk earlier, I stuck a crushed Viagra in his drink," he whispered, trying his hardest not to laugh. Koneko shook her head,

"So the pervert has a hardon for the next couple of hours. That's nice," she said sarcastically.

"I think it's hilarious," said Damon.

Everyone continued enjoying the pool for some time, until Koneko was asleep, belly down on her towel as she dried off, and all but Kiba had exited the pool, who was still doing his laps. Adrian was sipping on his cherry limeade as he looked all over the pool area; Damon was clearing up the lemonade bar, Issei was seated nearby, crossing his legs to avoid his member being seen, Xenovia was still nowhere to be seen, Rias was on her belly, her top undone as she let the sunlight dry her body, while Asia was laying on her back on her towel, letting the sun dry her as well, meanwhile, Katrina was seated on her towel, still seemingly bothered by something, with Akeno seated right behind her, wrapping her arms around the Goddess. Adrian then noticed something, all four of the awake girls had a deep blush on their faces,

 _Something seems...off, about this,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't focus on his thought for long, as a blushing Rias called to him,

"Adrian, would you mind putting lotion on my back?" Adrian rose up, approaching the red haired beauty.

"It would be my pleasure," he said with a smile, and after applying a decent blob of lotion to his hands, he began to massage Rias' back, getting a moan and groan here and there. As this went on, Akeno began to whisper in Katrinas' ear,

"I can't explain it, but for some reason I've been feeling really hot today..."

"Do you need to take a dip in the pool to cool off?" Katrina asked, trying to be dissmissive, but her blush gave herself away. Akeno smiled mischieviously,

"I was actually thinking of making things... _hotter!"_ Before Katrina could stop her, she felt the strings on her own top being pulled, and bore witness as it fell to the ground. With her C cup breasts exposed, Isseis' nose shot blood straight into the air, while Akeno cupped her hands under them, massaging them, pleasuring them. Katrina stiffled a moan as Akeno continued her assault, "From the sound of it, it seems like you are feeling a bit hot yourself!" Katrina turned and glared at her lover, only for her to shove Akeno onto her back, yank her top off, and give her breasts an oral assault, making Akeno yelp in pleasure. Damon, who was watching, simply laughed to himself, while Adrian and Issei couldn't help but to stare with wide eyes, the latter of which was no longer hiding his erection.

 _Just what the hell is going on here?_ Adrian wondered to himself.

"Adrian?" The Devil Virus turned his attention back to Rias, who has now rolled over, revealing her bare breasts to him, "Exactly how long has it been since we've had sex?" Adrians' heartbeat instantly rose to dangerous levels upon hearing that question.

"Say that one more time?"

"How long has it been since we have had sex?"

"...I believe we haven't done that since we gave each other our virginities." Rias smiled,

"Shall we make up for lost time?" Adrian kept silent as Rias leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his, and slowly pushing him onto his back, straddling him as she undid the string on his trunks. Soon Rias set Adrian free, and with an adjusting of her bikini bottoms, allowed Adrian to plunge inside herself. Adrian was soon sliding in and out of the red haired devil, both of them moaning and groaning, until both of them heard a small whimper, causing Adrian to look directly above himself. There stood Asia, cheeks flushed and trembling with lust,

"Adrian...I can't explain it...but I need you right now!" She then quickly slid the shoulder straps to her one piece off, followed by a quick drop of the rest of her suit, and there she stood, bare naked for all to see, a visible trail of fluid trailing down her legs, and Adrian knew something had to be done.

"Asia, if you think I am just going to hand Adrian over to you-!"

"Rias!" The Devil Kings sister looked down at Adrian, clearly surprised, "I can make this work, if you trust me." He then continued thrusting up and into Rias, making her eyes roll back in pleasure. He looked up at Asia, and with a husky voice, gave her an order she couldn't refuse, "Get over here!"

Damon could only watch as Asia approached Adrian as Rias rode him, and while he couldn't hear what was being said, he saw Asia lowering herself over Adrians' face, his mouth latching on to her lower regions, making her moan and groan as much as Rias. Damon looked from the three over to Katrina and Akeno, who were now both buck nude and pleasuring each other in a sixty-nine position. He then looked to his invisible wall,

"And that, ladies and gents, is how you win a bet!" He then finished cleaning his bar, and tip toed over to the sleeping Koneko, carefully lifting her up and carrying her over to the changing rooms as the four young ladies and one man lost themselves in pleasure. He set Koneko down right outside of the changing rooms, out of the suns rays to avoid her getting sumburned, and looked back to the group, seeing Issei standing up, a tent in his trunks, whining about how 'Adrian was living his dream,' only for Asia to look at him, with an expression that told Damon that the drug had taken full affect. She reached for Isseis' trunks without a word, yanked them down, and to the shock of those present, took the Red Dragon into her mouth. Damon laughed at the display, "Damon, you've outdone yourself!"

"What are you doing here?" Damon turned away from the scene by the pool and saw Xenovia, dressed in a revealing forest green bikini.

"Hey Xenovia! You're looking surprisingly sexy today, where have you been?"

"Trying to figure out my swimsuit. It's the first I've ever worn."

"Is it because you were with the church so long, or just never did much outside it?" The blue haired girl closed her eyes,

"To be honest, I was actually doing some thinking..."

"Oh shit."

"Just hear me out! I have an important matter to discuss." Damon rolled his eyes,

"You may skip the suspense, just tell me what's up and I will try to help." Xenovia paused, and finally spoke,

"I want you to make a baby with me."


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Conflicted Feelings

Damon blinked at Xenovias words.

"I'm sorry I think my hearing went out for a sec," he said, digging a pinkie in his ear and checking for ear wax.

"It's not your hearing," said Xenovia, and she pushed Damon to the changing room door, opening it in the process, and forced him inside, closing the door behind herself. Koneko then opened her eyes, looking at where Xenovia took Damon, and looked down to the ground,

"I guess I should have told him the truth while I had the chance," she said to herself with morose. She then looked out at her friends, seeing Katrina and Akeno reclining on their towels, breathing heavily after pleasing each other senselss, while Adrian and Rias watched as Asia laid Issei on her towel, straddling him, her blush never leaving her.

"Issei, I don't know what's come over me, but I...I..."

"It's okay Asia," Issei said, attempting to calm her down, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She then leaned down, lining herself up to him, and breathed into his ear,

"Issei...I _want_ to do this!" She then impaled herself onto Issei, and the young pervert shouted into the air, his virginity dissappearing. The others watched in awe, as Asia showed no fear or hesitation as she rode Issei at a medium pace, gradually working up their orgasms, until they both began to breath heavier, moan louder, and Issei thrusted up into her, releasing his seed deep inside of her. Asia reared her head back with a screaming orgasm of her own, covering Isseis lap with her fluids. The others couldn't believe their eyes,

"We just watched Issei have his first time..." stated Adrian.

"Which was with Asia," added Rias, "How does that make you feel?" She turned to Adrian, only to see him stand, regenerating his clothes and approaching the duo. Issei saw him coming and nudged Asia, alerting her to what is going on. She rose up, unintentionally moaning as Issei slipped out of her, and the young dragon quickly pulled his trunks back up. Both of them faced Adrian, the first mentioned folding her arms to cover her breasts, while Issei began to speak,

"Look Adrian, I know you care for Asia as much as Rias, but I care for her too, and I'm willing to defend her if I have to!" Adrian furrowed his brow,

"Defend her from what?" It was then that Asia stepped forward,

"I'm scared that you or the others might blame me for Calvins' death, since I couldn't heal him in time." Adrian looked at Asia with sympathy, now understanding,

"You're going to Issei because you feel as though you let me down." Asia nodded, confirming Adrians' statement. He shook his head, "You didn't let me down..." he then took Asias' hand, and in one unexpected move, placed it in Isseis, "...but I'm not going to get in the way of you and Issei if that's what you want." He then backed away, turning briefly to Issei, "Treat her right or I'll stomp your ass into grass," he warned, taking a big brother roll for a moment, before turning towards Rias, pleased with himself. Suddenly, a metallic _BANG_ was heard, as if a metal door was kicked of its hinges. Everyone then saw Damon storming from the changing rooms, followed closely by a topless Xenovia,

"Forget it! I'm not going to be your baby daddy! I don't care what you think of my Devil Bringer arm _or_ my genes!" The other ORC members shared mixed expressions of surprise and confusion,

"Hold on, hold on! Did I hear that right? She wants you tobe her baby daddy?" Asked Adrian.

"She wants a baby daddy, but it's not going to be me!" Shouted Damon. He summoned a magic circle, and allowed his lemonade bar to fall through it. He then summoned another magic circle underneath himself and prepared to drop through, but not before turning to Xenovia,

"I'm not going to be anybodys baby daddy! Period!" He was about to drop through, but not before Adrian turned to his friends,

"Speaking of babies, we should probably get some plan b pills quick." Damon turned to his Devil Virus friend,

"Why the f-?!" He then looked to Rias and Asia, just now noticing that they are still naked, and Asia had a noticable trail of pearly white semen trailing down her leg. "Oh shit! Uh, just let me throw some clothes on, and I will get some of those plan b pills!" He then dove into his magic circle, dissappearing from sight, and apart from the others, Koneko breathed a sigh of releif,

"There's still time to tell him..."

Soon the ORC members, save for Damon, have returned to the clubhouse, glances occasionally being cast to Xenovia. This ceased when Adrian turned to the blue haired girl, half irritated and half curious,

"Why _did_ you want to have Damons' children?"

"I still _do_ want to have them, and it's because when I saw him fighting Kokabiel, I saw he had a great power in him...a gift...a gift that I want my children to have," explained Xenovia.

"Okay first off, you don't need to be thinking about having kids yet. Second, of all guys, why Damon? There are several other guys out there that have strong powers and give you a baby." Xenovia then looked at Adrian, from head to toe and back again.

"Would you count as one of them?" Adrians' eyes narrowed in almost complete rage,

"I'm not up for grabs you blue haired b-!" Adrian bit his tongue, keeping himself from finished his sentence.

"This looks like a good time!" A voice called out. Right then, a white magic circle appeared on the floor by the front door, and out of nowhere appeared Sirzechs Lucifer and his queen Grayfia. "Is there some sort of event going on?" Sirzechs asked with a warm smile. Most of the ORC present kneeled down to the devil king, except for Rias, Asia and Xenovia.

 _This is_ the _devil king?!_ Asia thought to herself, _Mr. Sirzechs,_ _Lucifer, Rias' brother?_

"You must be Asia Argento," Sirzechs spoke to the former nun, catching her stare,

"Yes sir!"

"I've been told you are an excellent bishop, and taking very good care of our Rias."

"Really?! Wow!!"

"Don't look so nervous my dear. I'm merely here to conduct some private business matters."

"Right," Asia blushed at the devil king and his surprisingly gentle nature while Rias stepped forward,

"What private business?" Then Xenovia stepped in front of Rias,

"It's very good to meet you," she said in a stoic tone, "I've heard so much. My name is Xenovia." Sirzechs continued to smile,

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Xenovia. I didn't believe my ears at first when I heard the Durandal user had joined my sister. What a beautiful and intelligent decision you've made." Before any more could be said, a red magic circle appeared between Sirzechs and the ORC, and out of the circle appeared Damon, holding a small grocery bag and approaching Rias with it first thing, making sure to avoid coming into contact with Xenovia,

"Hey guys I'm back! I got those plan b pills you wanted Rias," Damon then dug out a small bottle, handing it off to the club president, and making Sirzechs stare curiously at both her and Adrian, the latter of which gulped nervously. "There is also plenty in there for Asia in case Issei gives her a creampie again," Damon continued, causing Asia to blush from embarrassment as Issei began to sweat in front of Sirzechs. "As for you two motherfuckers..." Damon drew out a _massive_ box of condoms from the grocery bag, "...need to get more accustomed to these, so neither of you, nor anyone else in this room, has to go through parenthood anytime soon, and Xenovia that means you!!" That was when Damon heard it; it started as a low chuckle, then began to grow just enough for Damon to find the source, seeing Sirzechs Lucifer for the first time, not recognizing him, as well as Grayfia, who he recognized instantly, "Yo! Grayfia! I didn't realize you were here! Who's the guy? And..." Damon tilted his head to the side in thought, "...and why does he look like a dude version of Rias?" Adrian brought a palm to his own face,

"Un-fucking-believable." Sirzechs took the opportunity to introduce himself,

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, the older brother of Rias, and the devil king!" Damon blinked,

"The devil ki- _THE_ devil king?!" He blurted in surprise.

"The one and only," said Sirzechs, holding his hands out to the side with a bow. Damon blinked again,

"Not to make this weird or anything, but you're a lot more handsome than I thought you would be." Sirzechs rose back up with a chuckle,

"I'll take that as a compliment," said the devil king, "Now I believe I still owe my little sister an explanation."

"Yes you do," said Rias, folding her arms impatiently.

"Well let me ask you this, isn't it almost time for open house?" Rias jumped with a start,

"What?! No, you can't...!"

"If you mean I can't wait to see my little sister in action at school then you are absolutely correct. Plus this place seems nice enough to host the leaders summit." Everyone gasped at Sirzechs,

"Of all places, you chose here?" Asked Adrian, shocked at the turn of events. Damon turned to his invisible wall,

"Now shit's going to get interesting..."


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Devils Commerce

Before long, the sun had set, with Adrian, Rias, Asia, Issei, Damon, Katrina, Akeno, Sirzechs and Grayfia returning to Adrians' home, where Adrians' mother was waiting for them with dinner preapred and even a bottle of wine opened for the occasion.

"...Okay I know I said shit would get interesting at the end of the last chapter, but dinner comes first," Damon said, aiming his attention to his invisible wall before returning it to Adrians mother, who was handing out plates with chicken parmesan, complete with sides of fried eggplant. He had his bandages on his Devil Bringer arm, so he wouldn't alarm Mrs. Michaels.

"This is delicious Mrs. Michaels," said Sirzechs, enjoying his chicken parmesan emmensly.

"I'm glad you do," said Adrians' mom, "I used to be a chef back in New York." Sirzechs gave her a look of surprise,

"Really? Did you work at the Grazie Dio?"

"I have actually," she said, equally surprised that Sirzechs would know.

"...I thought this chicken parmesan tasted familiar," said Sirzechs with a smile. Adrians' mother returned his smile, ableit a sad one,

"I'm glad someone does," she said, "When we left New York I had no choice but to start working in a smaller restaurant, with not as great of service."

"I'm guessing you had to leave due to the viral outbreak, Mrs...?" Began Sirzechs.

"Micheals, but you can call me Victoria." She offered her hand to him, expecting a handshake, but he took her hand and kissed the air above it.

"It's amazing how two people can come so close to each other and not even notice until much later." Victoria blushed, and Adrians' eye twitched.

"Adrian, why _did_ you invite my brother to have dinner with us?" Asked Rias.

"I was being polite," Adrian gritted through his teeth, "I didn't know my mom would bust out a bottle of wine at the occasion."

"At least we are getting good, five star quality food," Said Akeno with a smile. Katrina nodded in agreement, while Asia and Issei smiled as they continued to eat.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where is Mr. Micheals?" All was silent at the table, and Adrian answered in place of his hesitating mother,

"He's upstairs in his study," he said, "No doubt working on his chemistry set," he added, staring down at his plate, his appetite vanishing, "...Trying to recreate the cure for the Blacklight Virus coursing through me." All but Victoria looked to Adrian, now curious,

"'Recreate?'" Repeated Katrina.

"Recreating the Whitelight," said a voice from the shadows. Almost everyone at the table jumped at the voice, save for Sirzechs and Grayfia who remained in their seats. Into the light appeared Richard Micheals, cold as ever, and slowly approaching the table.

"Holy crap he scared me!" Gasped Damon.

"So this must be Mr. Michaels," said Sirzechs, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Richard simply raised an eyebrow at the red haired man, and made his way to the kitchen where the food was made, and made himself a plate as he spoke.

"You're correct in thinking I'm trying to recreate the Whitelight. What you're wrong about is why." He turned to his wife, son and his sons friends, "I am trying to bring back the Whitelight so I can purge the Blacklight Virus, and _finally_ get my son back." Adrian stood up, left the table, and stood toe to toe with his father,

"You really need to stop bringing this up in front of my friends. They all know I got the Blacklight, they all accept me for who I am, and they are not afraid of me," Adrian said in a hushed tone. "If you really want to continue this conversation, we should talk outside."

"Agreed." Soon Richard and Adrian were heading out the front door, with the first mentioned turning to the Devil Virus,

"Listen up you little freak," began Richard, "My son died in New York, and you are just an imposter. That fact will never change." Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but Richard continued, "You think I am afraid of you because I don't understand you. You're dead wrong. I'm afraid of you because I understand you _perfectly_." Richard paused, his eyes beginning to well up, "In case you forgot, I was a scientist for Gentech, I helped on working with the virus. So all the people that died in New York, including the real Adrian, their blood is on my hands, yet you still think I am prejudiced to you because of something simple as having powers. If were just powers I wouldn't care, but it's what gave you those powers, what it cost to get them...it's not a blessing, it's a fucking curse!" Adrian glared at his father, shaking his head,

"You still think I'm not the same boy you fathered for sixteen years? Still? After I saved you and mom? Regardless of having to kill psycopaths with guns, you still don't think I'm that same boy?" Richard kept silent, "My DNA may read off as Blacklight, but my spirit is still that of Adrian Micheals. But that doesn't matter, because you would still work on the Whitelight, you'd still try to cure me, even if it kills me. I would say have a little faith in me, but of course, you're the man of science, so having a little faith in your son is meaningless." Adrian turned, and walked back inside, done talking with his father, and upon entering his house, he saw everyone had piled next to the door, waiting to see what had transpired. Adrian sighed, and was then unexpectedly hugged from almost everyone around him, save for Issei, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Damon, the latter of which went outside.

"Yo, Mr. Michaels?" The older man faced Damon, only to recieve a punch to the jaw from the disguised Devil Bringer, sending him falling onto the ground rear first. With nothing more said, he walked back inside, leaving Adrians father to rub his sore jaw.

Sometime later, all were either heading to bed or leaving, with only Adrian awake, standing outside in his backyard, clothes shifted into a set of pajamas and robe, with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Didn't take you for a drinker." Adrian turned around, seeing Sirzechs had returned,

"Normally I don't," said Adrian, "But after my dads bullshit, I needed a little something to take the edge off." Sirzechs nodded, half understanding, and joined Adrian in his backyard, seeing mostly a large open yard, with a bird bath in the far left corner, and an in ground hot tub in the far right.

"I didn't realize you had a hot tub," said Sirzechs.

"It hasn't been used in a while," said Adrian. He sighed deeply, "You do realize that if my dad does come up with a successful Whitelight knockoff...it will not only be game over for me, but all I care for as well, right?" Sirzechs looked to Adrian, silently wishing for an elaboration, "I won't be able to protect him, or mom, or Rias or anybody, because if and when the Whitelight enters my bloodstream, it will purge the Blacklight Virus from my DNA. That virus is the only thing keeping me alive at this point. More so, if I die, the hive I built below this house will go mad, like a bee hive with no queen. My 'children,' for lack of a better term, will turn into mindless, ravenous savages..." Adrian paused, mulling something over in his mind.

"Well, with that being said, I could easily alter your fathers mind into _not_ making the Whitelight," offered Lucifer, wanting to help his little sisters boyfriend.

"But I was also thinking...maybe it's for the best." Sirzechs looked to Adrian in shock, "Since I arrived in this town, it seems more and more shit from NYZ keeps following me here. Raynare and her personal Juggernaut bodyguards, Mercers return, Riser and his Bloodtox perfume..." Adrian sniffed, trying not to shed any tears, "...the rise of Zeus..."

"Don't do that to yourself..." said Sirzechs, not wanting Adrian to hurt himself worse,

"No, no, NO! Listen!" Adrian threw his wine glass towards the house, shattering it, "In that bastards timeline I asked Alex Mercer to help me take him out, instead he gets absorbed by Mercer, and takes over his body, takes _you_ out, and who knows how many others?!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Lucifer, his voice almost rumbling like thunder, "What Zeus did, what he became, was not your fault...Calvins' death was not your fault." Adrian was no longer holding back his tears, with Lucifer pulling the boy close into a tight hug, and for the first time in a long time, Adrian finally let go of the pain inside...

That following morning, Adrian was walking to school with Issei and Damon in tow,

"So, feel better after your cry last night?" Asked Damon, waving his bandaged Devil Bringer. Adrian looked to his white haired friend,

"How do you know...?"

"Dude, everyone in that fucking house of yours heard Lucifer shout," said Damon. Issei shook his head,

"Well, on the plus side, I used to be on the bottom of the totem pole, hated by everyone, and now I'm surrounded by hot chicks all the time, and even got a beautiful girlfriend!" Adrian turned to the pervert,

"You really like Asia that much?" Before Issei could answer, both his and Adrians dragon arms throbbed, a familiar prescence falling upon them. Both boys locked onto the source, finding Vali standing right by the schools entrance.

"You again?" Called out Adrian.

"Who's that?" Asked Issei, not recognizing the silver haired boy.

"It's Vali, the white dragon," said Adrian.

"No shit?!" Squeaked Issei.

"No need to fret," said Vali, "I only came to talk to the Red Dragon. You however, Bone Dragon, have someone a bit more...familiar to talk to." Adrian furrowed his brow, until his hunter sense went haywire, and he broke into a cold sweat,

 _Whitelight?! It can't be!!_ Adrian turned around, slowly, painfully, dread befalling him as he saw a feminine figure approaching him. It was a girl with purple hair, dressed in a grey tee shirt, a jean skirt, black leggings, white shoes, a purple belt with a gold star buckle, a blue sash tied loosely around her waist, and a black bat-like mask covering most of her face, but what stood out the most was her mismatched eyes, her left eye hazel, and her right sky blue.

"Blizy...?" Adrian murmured, hardly believing his eyes.

"Haven't seen you since New York...Adrian," she stated. Damon, who had been silent, turned to his invisible wall,

 _This is where shit gets real!_ He mouthed...


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Back Again

Adrian stared at the mismatch eyed girl, his breathing heavy as his mind sped at a million miles an hour.

"Didn't think my prescence would actually make you speechless," she said.

"I never thought I'd see you again," said Adrian, "Not after New York." Blizy shook her head,

"New York...seems like a bad dream now, doesn't it?" There was a quick metallic sound, and two looked back at Issei and Vali, the latter now had a finger aimed at Issei, with two swords aimed at his own neck from Kiba and Xenovia, and a gun aimed at the back of his head from Damon.

"Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" Asked Kiba.

"It wouldn't be smart to allow you to start a fight with the Red Dragon here," said Xenovia, "Now would it?" Asia had just started to walk up, seeing weapons aimed at Vali, and an unfamiliar masked girl standing close to Adrian.

"What's going on?" She asked, approaching Issei, only for the Red Dragon to hold up an arm defensively,

"Asia stay back!" Vali bore a smug grin,

"Is this really the best move?" He asked cockily, causing Damon to pull the hammer back on his gun.

"We should be asking you that," said Damon humorlessly, "Now how about you put that finger down before I break it and stuff it in the darkest part of your snow white-!"

"Save the trash talk," said Vali, "It didn't exactly help you with Kokabiel, or help you with Zeus, so do you really think you stand a chance against me-?" He abruptly stopped, his cocky smile vanishing as he felt pressure on his lower regions. He looked down, seeing an ash grey hand on his crotch, then looked up, seeing a _very_ irritated Katrina. She said nothing to him, only glaring straight into his soul, almost randomly holding up a palm sized stone, and crushed it in her hand with breath taking ease.

"One more word from you, who let Zeus, Calvins' killer, get away, and you will find out really quick that I can do the same thing that I did to that stone with the other hand." Vali kept silent at Katrinas' words, secretly more afraid of her than the swords and gun aimed at him.

"Um, excuse me?" Piped in Blizy, catching Katrinas' attention, "Yeah hi, my name is Blizy Valentinez, I'm from New York, and I would appreciate it if you would release my boyfriends balls please." All eyes turned to her, and several of those present went slack jawed,

"This Vali guy is your boyfriend?!" Asked Adrian. "Seriously?!"

"Well I didn't want to stay single forever!" Said Blizy, folding her arms. Katrina turned back to Vali, gave his lower regions another painful squeeze, and released him, causing him to instinctively to reach for his crotch area, trying to readjust his sore organs. Kiba, Xenovia and Damon lowered their weapons as well, and Blizy approached her boyfriend, withdrawing a syringe from a hidden pocket, and sticking it in his neck.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you doing girl?" Asked Damon, but his question was quickly answered when Vali straightened himself up, apparently all healed up.

"Thank you for the medication Blizy," he said gratefully. He turned back to the ORC, "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, you need to properly train and care for your dragon arm, isn't that right, Rias?" All eyes turned, seeing the crimson haired president had arrived, with Akeno and Koneko in tow.

"I don't need your advice, especially from someone who almost had their testicles crushed by the girl whose boyfriend was murdered...and you let the killer get away." She then made her way to the front of the group, coming between them and Vali with his girlfriend.

"Mind telling me what this is all about? If you've come here on behalf of the fallen angels, I can asure you it's a huge waste of time," said Rias. Vali laughed,

"Were you aware the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon called upon the twin Sky Dragons? People involved with the Red and White Dragons never really had the best of luck."

"If that's really the case, why did you bring Blizy along with you?" Asked Adrian, stepping forward, "Were you wanting to give her 'bad luck' to spite me?"

"I have her around because I find her interesting," said Vali, "An extraordinary girl who survived a tragedy such as what befell New York, who dreamed of going to college and getting a masters degree in medicine, becoming a pharmicist of all things," he said with an eyeroll. "All going to hell because of the Blacklight Virus. Besides, from what she has told me, and what I understand, she hasn't exactly had the best of luck since meeting you," he finished with a sneer. Adrians' eye twitched, and he instinctively uttered a growl at the silver haired boy. Blizy then placed a hand on each of the boys chests, keeping them from attacking each other.

"That's enough! Vali, lets just go," said Blizy, trying to keep the peace. Vali scoffed,

"Settle down, I didn't come here to fight. I've got more important things to do today anyway." He and Blizy began to walk away, but not without breifly stopping by Adrian, "Oh, and now you got a good idea as to how Albion felt when Penglog stole his mate," he finished with a wink. He then walked away, wrapping his arm around Blizys' shoulders, the girl in question casting one last look at Adrian, one mixed with equal parts releif and regret, and then faced forward as she walked away with Vali. The entire ORC glared at White Dragon as he walked away,

"Adrian, who was that girl?" Asked Rias. There was no response, "Adrian?" She turned to him, seeing him tightening his fists, but bore no rage, not at Blizy. Instead, he was looking at the ground, lost in his own thoughts...

Almost two years ago...

The streets of New York were busy as can be, just another average day, especially for a perfectly human Adrian Michaels, who was walking down the sidewalk to his school, high fiving a pair of fellow students in letterman jackets as he passed by. Adrian was dressed in a red tee shirt, dark jean jacket and black boots. As he was walking up to his school, he passed an old alleyway, seeing a group of male students, varying in sizes and shapes, surrounding a girl with purple hair, dressed in a grey tee shirt, a jean skirt, black leggings, white shoes, a purple belt, a blue sash tied loosely around her waist, and a pair of black sunglasses. One of the male students smacked a set of books out of her arms, and while she was bent over, picking them up, a second student flipped up her skirt, revealing white cotton panties for the world to see. Right as the third and final student shoved her down, Adrian stormed into the alley, unable to watch anymore. While he did not have the Blacklight Virus in him at this point, he was still surprisingly fast and strong for his age, landing several quick and powerful blows to each of the male students, throwing the third into a set of silver garbage cans, and sent all three of them running.

"Fucking pigs..." Adrian grumbled. He turned to the downed girl just in time to see her flattening down her skirt. "Are you okay?" She refused to face him, only focused on gathering her books, until she saw Adrian lean down, picking her sunglasses off the ground and offering them to her. She looked at his hand, seeing her sunglasses, and hesitantly accepted them, breifly letting her face be seen in the light, allowing Adrian to see her mismatched eyes. She quickly put her sunglasses on, hiding her eyes, but Adrian already saw them, but he said nothing. He only repeated his question, "Are you okay?"

"...I...I'm fine, thank you." She then saw Adrian holding out his hand, offering to help her to her feet, which she accepted. The boy introduced himself,

"Adrian Michaels." The girl, still holding his hand, decided to give it a shake,

"Blizy Valentinez."

Soon the two of them were walking to the school together, talking as though they had been friends forever. For the next few months, they began to grow closer and closer, until one day...

"I can't believe it has been three years after Mercers' bullshit," Adrian said, watching as the last of the Blackwatch Soldiers were finally leaving.

"Yeah, hard to believe..." said Blizy. "I never did thank you for beating down those guys...a few months back..."

"I wouldn't think too much into it," said Adrian, "I saw someone in trouble, and I decided to help. By the way..." Adrian then held up a gold star belt buckle, "I got a little something for you." Blizy gasped, holding the gold star in her hands, "Since your birthday was coming up, I just thought..."

"I love it Adrian, thank you!" Gushed Blizy. He smiled, and slowly removed her sunglasses, looking her in her mismatched eyes, and saw her close them as she leaned forward, slightly puckering her lips. Adrian closed his eyes as well, ready for anything, until a womans' scream ripped through the air. Both of their eyes shot open, and looked just in time to see several glowing red creatures plowing down the street. Blizy shouted at the sight, while Adrian quickly grabbed her and tossed her into the closest alleyway, keeping her out of the monstrous stampede. Adrian crossed his arms in front of himself, bracing for impact, but instead, he felt the collar of his shirt grabbed, and he was lifted unbelievably high into the air, high enough for the smaller buildings to look like doll houses. He then felt himself screeching to a halt, and saw he was dangling over the edge of a skyscraper. He looked directly in front of him, and saw he was in the grip of a familiar hooded man.

"...Alex fucking Mercer..." gasped Adrian.

"You're father was good with the virus in me..." said the hooded man, forming his free hand into a set of smaller claws, "...Now let's see how good he is with it in you." Mercer drove his claws into Adrians' abdomen, letting him feel the flaming barbwire that was the Blacklight flare through him, and without a second thought, dropped him off the skyscraper...

Present Day...

Adrian was laying in his bed, still thinking of that time in New York, to the point where the nude Rias cuddling up to him was growing concerned.

"Adrian, it is awfully late. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Adrian looked to the crimson haired beauty, faking a smile,

"I'll be fine." He then kissed the she-devil, and as she finally drifted to sleep, Adrians' smile faded, knowing nothing will be alright...


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Open House

The next morning, Adrian and his friends were seated at their desks, a mass of parents of various students lining the backwall, and a block of clay on each desk.

"On your desks you will find a lump of clay," said the teacher, stating the obvious, "Your assignment is to create something original. It can be whatever you want so long as it is meaningful to you." Adrian stopped listening at this point, and began to shape his clay absentmindedly, still concerned as to what Vali might have in mind for Blizy.

 _Is he aware of what is inside of her?_ He wonders to himself, _Does he plan on using her gift against me? Over something Penglog did however many years ago?_

"Don't give up Adrian!" The Devil Virus snapped out of his trance, and looked behind himself, seeing his mother with a video camera. "Just go with what your heart says!" Adrian blinked, half embarrassed and half enlightened.

 _'Go with my heart,' huh?_ Adrian looked down at his molded clay, and began to give it shape, give it purpose, and in a matter of seconds, he molded a much smaller clay colored Statue of Liberty. _Maybe one day, when the world will stop looking for me, I can return home._ He thought to himself with a smile. He looked to his friends, seeing Katrina had made a small clay Siberian husky, while Damon made a clay hand...holding up its middle finger. Adrian rolled his eyes, and looked back at Asia, who was smiling while making a cartoonish dragon, no doubt modeled after her familiar. He smiled at the blonde girl, _I guess Issei really is a good guy after all if he can make her smile like that._

"A-hem! Issei!" All eyes then turned to the Red Dragon, and everyone but Adrian saw that his block of clay had been perfectly molded into Rias and Asia, standing fully nude, facing each other with closed eyes as if they were about to passionately embrace.

"Holy crap! It's a grey Rias and Asia!" Said one girl.

"Amazing! It looks just like them!" Said another.

"You've been holding out on us!" Said the teacher. "I didn't know we had a sculptor in the class!" Issei began to stammer,

"Well, uh, it-it was just an accident!"

"How do you accidentally sculpt two girls about to make out?" Asked Damon, wanting to hear Isseis' answer, to which the young pervert had none.

"You do realize Adrian is probably going to freak when he sees that," said Katrina, raising an eyebrow, "Even if it is nicely done."

"You are such a pervert!" Shouted the first girl from before.

"I don't know why Rias or Asia would mess around with a freak like you!" Said the second girl.

"Check it out man!" Intercepted Matsuda, "That thing is obviously stressing ya big time! Let's trade!"

"Don't do it Issei!" Interrupted Motohama, "I'll give you half my allowance for a week!"

"I'll give you half my allowance for a month!" Said the first girl, causing Issei, the duo and Katrina to look at her,

"Why do you want it?!" They asked in unison, causing the girl to blush, and Damon to laugh.

"Rias and Asias' bodies are not for sale!" Said the second girl, disgusted by her classmates. That disgust turned to fear when she and all the other classmates saw Adrian standing directly behind Issei. The brown haired boy froze, and let Adrian pick up the statue by its base, carefully examining it as he made his way around the desk, now facing Issei.

"So you made a sculpture of both my girlfriend Rias, and your girlfriend Asia...about to kiss." Issei was silent as Adrian carefully set the sculpture back on the desk. "I should be on the verge of destroying you right now..." Issei gulped, "But at the same time..." Adrian faced him, "I'm not even mad! That's impressive! Nicely done." He then held out a fist to Issei, offering a fist bump. Issei slowly held up his own fist, but when he went for the bump, Adrian pulled back his hand with a finger in the air, "Although, you bow have a little bit of explaining to do with her," he then pointed to the spot next to Issei, where Asia was now standing, eyes closed in irritation while she pinched Isseis' left cheek, pulling him closer to herself.

"Issei! Why did you have to make a sculpture of me kissing Rias?" She asked. Issei tried to speak, but found that to be quite difficult with one of his cheeks being yanked. Damon chuckled, and spoke in Isseis' place,

"I think he said he was going to make you and him, but to make things size proportionate, a certain something would have to be the size of my hangnail." He then held up his pinkie, showing how big the hangnail is, only for Katrina to squeeze it between her thumb and index finger, and yank it out of Damons' finger, causing the white haired devil let loose a scream worthy of a banshee.

Sometime later...

Adrian, Issei, Asia, Akeno, Katrina and Damon were now standing outside, with Rias seated on a set of stone steps, admiring Isseis' sculpture.

"It is very well made," said Rias, acknowledging Isseis' handiwork.

"Oh my..." said Akeno with a blush, "I might have to ask you to make one of me and Katrina next." The Goddess of War closed her eyes at the words said by the Preistess of Thunder.

"If that involves him touching me I'll bring his finger. If that involves touching you I'll break his arm," she said humorlessly. Issei gulped, all while Damon scowled at Katrina, using his bandaged Devil Bringer to cover his sore pinkie.

"Or worse, you'll rip out his fucking hangnail!!" He growled.

"Do you need me to heal it?" Asked Asia, to which Damon offered his human hand. Asia set to healing it while Adrian stares at the white haired devil hunter in disbelif.

"You've been impaled on swords, sent through walls, smashed into concrete and even had your arm split in half down the middle, yet _this_ you whine over?" Damon then yanked his hand away from Asia and grabbed Adrians' shirt collar,

"THE PAIN DOESN'T GO AWAY AS FAST WITH A HANGNAIL MOTHERFUCKER!!" He shouted. Several male shouts were then heard, and the present ORC memebers saw several male students, led by Matsuda and Motohama, and ran to the gymnasium, cameras at the ready and shouting about a 'Magic Girl.'

"No, it can't be!" Said Rias in shock.

"Or can it?" Added Akeno with a mischievious grin.

"Well you guys can go have fun," said Katrina, pulling Akeno to the side, "I need to talk to my girlfriend about something."

"Yeah we know," Damon said sarcastically, "It's Taco Tuesday, and it's snack time." Katrina then brought the flat of her foot against Damons' rear as he was walking away, making stumble. He turned around, holding up his bandaged arm, "Oh yeah! Kick the cripple! How mighty of the Goddess of War!" The grey skinned girl shook her head at the boy while Akeno tried to pull her away. Adrian then grabbed Damons' left ear lobe and started to pull him to the gymnasium.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Do you want Katrina to rip your Devil Bringer arm off and beat you with it?" Adrian asked.

"I was just saying-WILL YOU LET GO OF MY DAMN EAR?!!" Adrian finally let go of Damons' ear, allowing him to run the pain away. "I was just saying, it seems like they just want to get away from the open house just so they can get some action in."

"So it's jealousy then?"

"No...I don't know...maybe...yes?" Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Is it because they are getting more action in the past week or so than what you've gotten since coming to this dimension?" Adrian asked, folding his arms. Damon fiercly pointed at Adrian, poking the Devil Virus in the chest,

"I've gotten action while I was here...even if it was only oral...and I still don't even know what the girl looks like. But I have gotten action!"

"Are you also including the time you got busted jacking off to a My Little Pony porn parody?" Adrian asked rhetorically. Damon gave him a look of disgust before shouting imdignantly,

"It was an Equestrian Girls parody and that was one time! It's not my fault the nerdy Twilight looks a lot like my last girlfriend!" Adrian furrowed his brow,

"Who the hell was your last girlfriend?" Damon grew silent, nibbling on his bottom lip, until he looked behind Adrian, leaned to the side and shouted,

"Can we help you?!" Adrian turned and saw the group of male students from before were in the process of leaving the gymnasium, but stopped to listen in on Adrian and Damons' conversation. Upon Damons' shout they quickly disspersed, and the white haired boy sighed, "It doesn't matter who my girl was because she's not here now. She's gone, along with my mom, my hardass of a dad, the Devil May Cry," Adrian raised an eyebrow, "The bar where my uncle Dante lived," he quickly explained. "All of it is gone, and I miss it. All of it. Even my girls mom Bayonetta trying to shoot me!" Damon let a tear roll, "My problem recently is that I'm homesick, and there is no going back. Sastified?" Adrian quietly nodded, knowing exactly how Damon felt.

"You still got to apologize to Katrina."

"I know!" Damon whined, heading for the gymnasium doors, "But the chances of her accepting my apology are the same as a hot girl falling right into my lap!"

 _WHAM!_

The gym doors swung open, slamming into Damon and sending him falling to the ground. He then had a foot stomp on his nose as Sona ran out of the gym, being chased by a girl in a pink skirt, crop top and hat.

"Sona wait for me!" The girl in pink cried, tripping and falling right into Damons lap, headbutting his crotch. Damon simply froze in shock and pain as the girl quickly picked herself up and continued chasing Sona. Adrian simply looked at Sona and her persuer, soon followed by Sagi, and eventually Rias, Issei and Asia rejoined the pair, the Red Dragon helping Damon to his feet. Adrian looked to Rias, gesturing a thumb in Sonas' direction,

"Do I even want to ask?"

"The girl in pink was Serafall Leviathan, Sonas' older sister and one of the four Devil Kings," Rias breifly explained, with Adrian nodding his head, ready for the day to be over with...


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Meeting the Father

Soon the small group of devils were back inside the schools main hall, where Adrian spotted his mother, Isseis' parents, and a man dressed in a black dress shirt, a white suit jacket with gold trim and buttons, white slacks, and dress shoes. He also had a short beard and long hair, noticably red enough to match Rias'.

"Ahoy Issei!" Shouted Isseis' father, waving him over.

"Hey dad," said the Red Dragon.

"I've been looking for you Rias," said the red haired man.

"Hello father," Rias greeted, causing Adrian and a handful of the others to double take.

 _That man is Rias' father?!_ He thought to himself, _He looks deceptively young_ The group then approached the group of parents, and Rias father looked directly at the Devil Virus,

"You must be Adrian! I'm Rias' father Zeoticus, but you can simply call me Zeo." He held out a hand to Adrian, offering for a handshake, which Adrian accepted,

"It's an honor," said Adrian, hiding his nervousness.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Zeo said.

"My pleasure," Adrian turned to his mother, "Mom, what's going on?"

"Zeo, Isseis' parents and I all ran into each other in the halls," said Victoria.

"And here we are still talking to each other in the hallway!" Said Isseis' father.

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Damon muttered sarcastically, shaking his head at the invisible wall.

"You know, if Adrian doesn't mind, we could all go back to his place so we can sit down," suggested Victoria. Zeo raised his eyebrows in surprise,

" _His_ place? Not _your_ place?"

"It's a long story," said Victoria, "And I wouldn't mind telling it on our way their, so long as Adrian doesn't mind." She turned to her son, who simply nods to her,

"Just leave out the _unimportant_ _parts_ this time," he said, giving her the secret keyphrase they came up with numerous times before.

"Then it's settled!" Said Isseis' father, "Should I stop by the liquor store on the way there and get some whiskey?" Zeoticus laughed, giving his approval, while Victoria gave a stutter,

"I-I'm a bit more of a wine drinker myself," she said with a nervous chuckle. As the grownups left, Adrian sighed, while his friends looked to him,

"Are you alright?" Asked Rias.

"I'm fine," answered Adrian, "It's just my mom and whiskey have not mixed well in the past. That's why she said that bit about the wine."

"But what was that about the _unimportant parts_?" Asked Issei.

"It was a keyphrase me and my mom came up with, meaning _'No telling of the Blacklight in me.'_ No disrespect Issei, but it seems like your parents would be the type that would scare easy."

"Good point," said Issei in agreement, "Hell, they still don't know about me being a devil _or_ having Ddraig in my arm." Soon the group of devils heard a laugh from the stairs close to them, seeing Sirzechs himself approaching them,

"This's brilliant!"

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Rias suspiciously.

"It looks like we will be having a family get-together with father at Adrians house," said the Devil King. Rias brought a palm to her face while Adrian raised an eyebrow. Issei sighed as well,

"Well since my parents are going to be there I may as well come try to keep them in check, especially since my dad is going to get faced with Rias' dad and Adrians' mom." Damon sported an evil grin,

"Yeah and I'm coming too!" Adrian threw his arms up in disbelief,

"Why are you inviting yourself? Huh? Are you just getting off to this?"

"Oh please, I'd sooner get off to Isseis' statue...which...I actually probably would now that I think about it..." Damon said, thinking as he spoke.

Some time later...

Zeoticus, Sirzechs, Isseis' parents and Victoria were all seated on one side of the dinner table, while Adrian, Rias, Issei, Asia, Katrina, Akeno and Damon were all set on the other end, the table itself was set with a variety of delicious Italian foods, which everyone was grateful for.

"This is splendid!" Said Zeoticus.

"Everything looks delicious," said Sirzechs with a smile.

"Well, my restaurant didn't get as many stars as it did for nothing," Victoria said proudly. Isseis' father then proposed a toast, and the sound of clinking glasses could be heard on the adult side of the table, while the younger side simply quietly watching, except for Damon who was busy stuffing his face with the food made by Victoria.

Before long the adults were seated in the living room, watching the tapes recorded by Isseis' parents, and the Red Dragon himself brought a palm to his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh! You also managed to catch Adrian on video!" Said Victoria, almost spilling her wine when she pointed out her son on the shakey camera. Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose, his turn to be embarrassed.

"I have some footage of Rias too once we are done with this one," offered Zeoticus. Isseis' father looked to him with a drunken grin,

"You got video too? Let's see it!" Soon videos were swapped, and an image of Rias sitting at her desk was seen on the screen, followed quickly by her turning to the camera and waving her hand, trying to shoo the camera away.

"It's Rias in class!" Stated Issei.

"No shit," retorted Damon. Zeoticus chuckled, clearly buzzed from the whiskey,

"The way I see it, it's part of a fathers duty to embarrass his daughter at school!"

"Pretty sure it's just a universal thing for parents to embarrass their children at school," said Adrian, trying to keep Rias from moping as much, and clearly failing as she rested her head on her folded hands.

"I feel like I'm in the lowest level of hell right now!" She whined.

"Isn't that sweet," Zeoticus said, looking over to Sirzechs and pointing to the television screen, "Our little Ri-ri is answering the teachers question. Oh and she got it right!"

"'Ri-ri?'" Laughed Damon, looking to his club president and master, "Didn't realize you had a nickname...Ri-ri!" Damon laughed some more, until Rias stood up, unable to bear the humiliation.

"I've had about enough of this! I'll be in my room! Stupid jerks!" She then ran away from the table and everyone around her, while Adrian tried to chase after her,

"Rias wait-!"

"Hold on there sonny!" Adrian felt his hood snagged, forcing him to stop and turn around, seeing Zeoticus had stopped him, "I was needing to talk to you when you had the chance." Adrian sighed, and looked to Damon,

"Did you seriously have to poke fun at Rias' name?" Adrian then saw the bottle of whiskey that Isseis' father purchased was sitting next to the white haired devil, mostly empty. "WERE YOU DRINKING AGAIN?!"

"Bitch please! I never stopped!" Laughed Damon. Adrian then snatched the bottle from Damon, handing it to Zeoticus, and he turned to Issei,

"Will you make sure that idiot doesn't do anything else?" Issei raised his hands,

"What do you want me to do?!" Adrian ignored the question and turned to his remaining friends,

"Asia, Katrina, Akeno, can you three check to make sure Rias is doing okay?" The three girls nodded and ran after Rias. Finally, Adrian turned to Zeoticus, who had passed the whiskey to Isseis' father, "Well, Zeoticus, what would you like to talk about?" Soon Adrian and Rias' father were out in the backyard, so they could talk in private.

"Didn'r realize you had a hot tub," said Zeoticus, gesturing to the in ground hot tub in the far right corner.

"It hasn't been used in a while," said Adrian, "but I trust you didn't want to talk to me about that. What's on your mind?" Zeoticus shook his head,

"Oh nothing really, I'm just curious on a few things. Like for example, what intentions do you have for my daughter?" Adrian paused, and shrugged his shoulders,

"The same any devil has for their master, to protect and serve them however they see fit." Zeoticus nodded his head,

"Nicely put...now what are your real intentions?" Adrian paused, longer than before, until he finally gave up,

"More than anything, I just want to make her happy." Zeoticus smiled,

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear." He then began to walk inside the house, leaving a confused Adrian in his wake,

"Wait, that's it? No 'hurt my daughter, I hurt you' warning?" Zeoticus turned back to Adrian with a smile,

"I saw the rating game you and Rias' house had against Riser, and while some if your tactics were a bit unorthodox, you managed to beat Riser into submission and keep Rias from marrying him. You already proved your worth." He then made his way back inside, passing Rias as she made her way out to Adrian.

"Hey," greeted Adrian, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Rias. "How about you? My father didn't try to scare you, did he?"

"Actually, he seemed pretty laid back." Rias sighed in releif,

"Good, because I just got done talking to my brother. He said it's time to release my other bishop..."


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Damons' Dream

A/N: Taking a breather from the main story for a moment, considering we just hit 69 chapters, and I decided to raise some hell for Damon on this one. Enjoy!

Damon had since left Adrians home, and was stumbling drunkedly down the street, into town, and towards his home, the Broken Chalice.

 _Probably be for the best to leave Adrians' before he got overly pissed with me_ , he thought to himself. He finally entered the closed down bar that was his home, lazily hung his coat on the coat rack, kicking off his boots with enough force to have them sail across the room, crashing into his desk. He proceeded to trek up the stairs, move the blankets to the side, and crash onto the bed. He rolled onto his back, looking up to the ceiling and thought to himself some more _. And I just now realized, it's been...what, twenty four chapters, since I've gotten any from mystery head girl?_ Damon sighed, _I really need to figure out who the fuck she is._ He then closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep...

 _"Damon...Damon...!" The white haired devil opened his eyes upon hearing the whisper, and leaned up in his bed,_ _seeing_ _flashing lights from his bedroom doorway._

 _"What the fuck?" He gets out of bed, readying his Devil Bringer arm, and heads through the doorway, seeing his bar was now filled with mounds and mounds of soap suds, as if someone decided to fill a bathtub with bubble bath and let it overflow out of control. Damon walked down the stairs into the waiting suds, trying to head to the front door, but as he trekked through the soap bubbles, the light began to shine brighter and brighter, almost blinding him until he finally reached the front door and walked through. Upon exiting the front door, the light dimmed enough for him to see, but now he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _He was now in an unbelievably large room mad entirely of marble, with three small stages lining the farthest wall facing him, a metal pole protruding from each of the said stages, and a bar on the left side of the room. But what caught his attention was_ who _was in the room with him._

 _Stationed at the bar was Adrian, dressed in a green_ _Hawaiian shirt, brown_ _board shorts, a dark fedora and black sunglasses._

 _"Adrian? What's going on?"_

 _"Oh, not much boss!" Adrian said cheerfully, mixing_ _several different liquids together into a shotglass, making a purple colored drink, "Just getting you ready!" He then spinkled a blue powder into the drink, offering it to Damon. The former devil hunter took the shot glass, inspecting it,_

 _"Okay...what is it? What did you put in it? And what do you mean 'getting me ready?'"_

 _"That, my friend, is a purple nurple. What I put in was a crushed viagra, and when I said 'getting you ready,' I meant getting you ready for that." Adrian then pointed to the three stages, causing Damon to look, and his jaw dropped to the floor; right before him was Rias, Asia, Akeno, Katrina and Xenovia, all dressed in a variety of different_ _lingerie, only to watch them all shed their garments, approaching him fully nude._ _Katrina and Akeno approached him first, slowly lifting his black muscle shirt off, allowing Xenovia and Asia to undo his belt and pants. Before Damon could argue, Rias took Damons' drink, and helped pour it into his mouth. Upon swallowing he felt his shorts drop, feeling Xenovia and Asia immeidiately go for his member, their tongues sliding along the sides and bringing him to life._ _He tilted his head back as he felt Katrina and Akeno kiss and suck on his neck, only to feel his head brought forward, seeing Rias lean her head to his, and press her lips to his. Damon eagerly returned the kiss, drawing a moan from the red haired beauty, and parted as she pulled back, and began to lower herself to Damons' crotch, joining Xenovia and Asia on pleasuring him, but focused more on his head, taking it in her mouth and sucking for all she was worth. Damon growled, his head leaning back from the pleasure,_

 _"Adrian...how are you not killing me yet?" Damon didn't recieve an answer. "Adrian?" Damon turned to the bar, and his eyes widened; there on the bar was a girl with black hair, tied back in a bun, thin rimmed glasses adorning her face, fair skin, and a black lingerie set decorating her body._ _She was laying on top of the bar, resting a hand on her side, alluring Damon to the core._

 _"Hello Damon," she said with a seductive purr._

 _"B...Blair?" He asked in shock. Adrian then popped his head up from behind the bar, a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, and a shot glass with a lime wedge in the other._

 _"Sorry boss, I had to get a couple of things real quick!" Said the Devil Virus. He then proceeded to pour half a shot of the whiskey, then purposely spilled it along Blairs abdomen, setting a full shot of whiskey in her cleavage, and finally set the lime wedge in her mouth. The girls then backed away from Damon, casting him smoldering grins, all while ushering him to Blair, letting him figure out what they wanted him to do. He then leaned down to Blairs' abdomen, licking the whiskey off her belly, moved up to her cleavage, locking the shotglass with his lips alone, and leaning his head back, drinking the whiskey with ease. He spit out the glass behind the bar, not caring if it shattered, and went for the lime wedge in Blairs' teeth, only to see her spit out the lime, and lean up, locking lips with Damon, to which he returned with equal passion._

 _Blair then shoved him onto his back, straddling him while the girls surrounding them pulled and even tore apart her lingerie, leaving her bare except for her glasses._ _"Don't worry Damon," she said, "My mom won't be here to interrupt us this time."_ _"Oh so_ this _is the girl you were said you were homesick for!" Adrian chimed in, watching as Blair lined herself up with Damon, and in one fluid motion, sank down on him. Blair gyrated her hips, rocked back and forth, let Damon pump up inside her with such an intensity that the other girls couldn't help but have fun with themselves and each other. Damon intook everything; the damn near lesbian orgy happening next to himself, his old girlfriend in his lap, and Adrian drinking white rum straight from the bottle. Upon looking to Adrian, he had to ask,_

 _"Dude, am I dreaming?"_ _Adrian laughed,_

 _"Of course you are man! Why do you_ think _I was calling you boss?" Damon blinked, looked up to Blair, but now she was replaced by a petite girl in a black cat mask, and the last thing he saw was something being slipped over his head by the masked girl..._

Damon snorted, then tried to open his eyes, but something was covering his eyes. He tried to move his hands, but he quickly felt that he was handcuffed to the headboard. With zero warning, he snapped the cuffs in two, snatched the fabric covering his eyes off his head, just in time to hear a quick pitter patter of feet dashing down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" He then tried to leap up out of bed, finding his pants were around his knees. He tried to pull up his pants while running for the stairs, but as he did so he tripped, falling down the stairs, cursing as he fell. "Ah! God! Mother! Fucker! Ow! Shit!" He landed face first onto the hardwood floor, only catching the red glow of a teleportation circle as it faded from existance. He cursed again, slamming his fist on the floor, but he saw something on the floor, reached over and picked it up off the floor, and to his surprise, it was the black cat mask the girl wore in his dream! "So mystery head girl struck again!" He muttered, but then he remembered that his eyes were covered in the bedroom, looked at the fabric in his hand, and his eyes widened, his blush intensified as he saw it was a pair of white panties, decorated with strawberries. Damon blinked, looked from side to side, making sure he was alone, and took a good sniff of the crotch, smelling for sure that there was still the sweet smell of a girls lower regions inside. He chuckled, "Lucky me, they're still warm." A thought then occured to him, and he smelled the panties again, "...which also means there is still time for me to find her!" He then hopped to his feet, zipping up his pants and fastening his belt, leaping behind his desk to find his boots, cursing and clattering as he stuffed them on, and ran for the door, snatching his coat on the way out, but not before turning to his invisible wall, "Let's just go ahead and skip to where I am at Adrians' house, huh?"

One requested skip later...

"You want me to do _what?"_ Adrian asked, dressed in just his jeans while a sleepy nude Rias stood next to him, leaning on his shoulder while Damon stood outside the bedroom of the Devil Virus.

"I need you to sniff these panties so I can find out who mystery head girl is. Once! And! For all!" Said Damon, holding the panties up, "Now sniff!" Adrian took a step back, clearing disgusted,

"I'm not sniffing some random girls panties so you can find her! What, do I look like a damn bloodhound to you?!"

"No but you can at least tell whose DNA is on these with a sniff, and I'm not losing this girl again!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Bellowed Adrian, and Damon sighed in defeat.

"Well whatever, it's time to get back to the main story anyway. Yo Scarecrow!" He turned to his invisible wall, "You mind getting us back on track?"

A/N: And with that said, we shall now move on to Chapter 70, where the other bishop shall be introduced!


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: The Other Bishop

A/N: 70 chapters down! Let's keep the train rolling!

The entire ORC was standing inside the clubhouse, specifically outside a chained up set of double doors covered in caution tape.

"So let me get this straight," began Katrina, "The other bishop was so powerful that he had to be sealed away...and you kept him here the entire time and never told us?"

"I don't know why, but when I told him of Sirzechs wanting the seal to be broken, he refused my brothers offer," said Rias.

"So this one is literally a shut in," said Issei, hinting some pity towards the unknown bishop.

"Such a shame, really," said Akeno, "Considering the child was the largest earner we had."

"Holy shit!" Katrina turned to her girlfriend in utter shock.

"With special contracts," added Kiba, "The bishop used a computer to make them."

"That means the power this bishop possessed must have been very dangerous if it had to be locked away!" Said Xenovia.

"Rias," began Adrian, stepping next to the red haired she-devil, "If this character is indeed _that_ dangerous, would it really be wise to unleash them?"

"I say bring it on," said Damon, reaching into his coat, exposing a medium sized gun, bigger than Black Dahlia, with silver runes etched into the sides of the gun, along with a switch that read 'light', 'normal' and 'dark.'

"Damon?! What's with the gun?!" Adrian asked in a loud whisper.

"It's in case the other bishop turns out to be unfriendly, lets just say that," said the former hunter.

Rias ignored her white haired pawn, and created a magic circle over the double doors, the chains and caution tape dissolving into oblivion.

"The seal has been broken!" Stated Koneko. Damon cocked his gun,

"Let's get crackin'!" Rias slowly went for the door handle, opening the door ever so slowly, one by one the ORC members entered the room...

"AAAAAH!"

 _Badadadadadadadadada!_

The ORC members ducked as Damons' gun went off, aimed directly at the ceiling, causing bits of plaster to rain down on himself as he struggled to regain control of his weapon. Once he did he set the gun down on the floor, hands raised as the remaining ORC members glared at him,

"Sorry! My bad, the gun is touch sensitive, and the scream made me jump."

"Damon, what the fuck?!!" Shouted Adrian.

"Damon, I must insist you holster your weapon, please," Rias said with a serious tone. Damon held up his free hand, hid his gun inside his coat, and raised both hands up, free of weapons. Rias then turned to the center of the room, clearing her throat, "Hello," she greeted in a more calm tone, "I'm glad to see you're looking well."

"I don't understand what's going on!" Said a voice. Adrian decided to use his Hunter Vision, and saw a life sign coming from the ornate black box in the center of the room.

"He sleeps in a coffin?!" Yelled Damon, seeing what the black box truly is, "Fucking metal!" He said, having high hopes for what the other bishop would appear as. Adrian continued using his Hunter Vision; He could tell it was a young male, half devil, but something about his DNA seemed off, or unfamiliar to be more accurate.

 _Powers so strong he had to be sealed away, DNA that is unfamiliar, resides in a coffin...what is up with this other bishop?_ Wondered Adrian. Akeno approached the black box, speaking to whoever was inside,

"The seal has been broken," she informed, "So you're free to come home with us now!" Akeno opened the coffin, with Katrina standing by her ready for anything...except for what she saw.

Inside was what appeared to be a young girl, no older than Koneko, dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls uniform, laying on her belly and shielding her head with her hands.

"No! I don't ever want to leave here!" Shouted the girl, turning to the ORC and showing her face, revealing sandy blonde hair, shining pink eyes, pointed ears, and to Adrians' ever growing confusion, pointed fangs. "The outside is too scary!"

"Whaaaat?!" Shouted Adrian, Issei and Damon in unison, despite the mixed reactions; Adrian was confused, Issei was attracted, and Damon was clearly dissappointed.

" _This_ is the bishop so powerful that had to be sealed away?" Asked Damon.

"She's just a little girl!" Stated Issei, "And look! She looks just like Asia! Does that mean all bishops have to be pretty blondes or something?"

"I was hoping it would be some big badass or something, chained up in that coffin to keep itself docile," said Damon, crossing his arms, his dissappointment made clear.

"I guess I'm more confused than anything," said Adrian. "When I used my Hunter Sense just now, it read off as a _male_ half devil. So either my senses are playing tricks on me, or..." Rias smiled at Adrian,

"The child is a boy, so your senses aren't playing tricks." Damon and Issei stared at Rias with wide eyes,

"Uh wait, what did you say?" Issei stammered.

"I realize he may look like a girl, but he is most definitely a boy," said Rias. Issei yelped while Asia gasped, and Akeno chuckled,

"As you've noticed, he does like to dress up like a girl though." Damon groaned into the air,

"So instead of getting some big dark chained-up-and-evil looking badass, we get stuck with some little crossdressing sissy boy?"

"HEY!" Shouted Adrian, pointing a finger at Damons' chin, "Watch your fucking mouth," he warned, causing Damon to raise his hands and take a step back, knowing he had crossed the line a bit. Rias then knelt down next to the boy, giving him a comforting hug,

"Everyone, say hello to Gasper Vladi, the other bishop of my household," introduced Rias, "He's a first year student here, and before I had the honor of turning him into a devil, this little guy was actually half human half vampire."

"What? He's a real vampire?" Asked Asia curiously. Issei then cut in front of her,

"As in a bloodsucker?? You're kidding!!" Gasper could only look at everyone with clear cut fright, his fangs shining in the light.

 _He's obviously not the same kind of vampire as Kain,_ Katrina thought to herself, keeping her Soul Reaver in mind.

Soon lights were turned on, and the ORC could now get a better look at Gasper.

"So you used to be a vampire human hybrid huh?" Stated Adrian, "Would that mean you're a dhampir?" Gasper nodded at the Devil Virus.

"But you're seriously not a girl?! What the hell?!" Shouted Issei, rearing his head back as he shouted at the ceiling, "Oh god why have you forsaken me?!"

"Technically you were the one who forsake," pointed out Asia, to which Damon made a sizzling noise with his mouth,

"Mr. Red Dragon, you nay need some ice for that burn," he laughed. Issei shot Damon a breif glare before turning back to Gasper,

"You look way too hot in chicks clothes dude!" He added, getting right up close to the young "Plus, if you never leave, who are you dressing for?!" Adrian then roughly grabbed the back of Isseis' collar and dragged him away from Gasper before tossing him to the double doors,

"Just lay off the guy, will ya?" Gasper gulped, and answered Isseis' question despite Adrians' defense,

"Well, I guess I just dress for myself. I just think these clothes are cuter, that's all!" Adrian cleared his throat, getting the attention of Issei who was still comprehending Gaspers' outfit,

"In Gaspers defense, I have found that wearing a skirt is deceptively comfortable. There I said it!" Most of the club looked at Adrian surprised, Isseis' jaw dropped to the floor, and Damon raised an eyebrow at Adrian,

"And you would know that...how?" Adrian glared at Damon,

"When you have a lot of heat on your ass just for possessing the Blacklight, you can't afford to be picky as to who you transform into, or what their appearal is." Damon began to crack up,

"You mean...to tell me..." He began to snigger at Adrian, "...you actually went full on gender bender?!" Adrian was silent, glaring at Damon while he chose his next words carefully,

"...Let's not change the subject." Rias knelt in front of Gasper, ignoring her pawns bickering,

"Hey Gasper," she began, "Why don't you come outside with us now, okay?" The dhampir began shaking his head,

"I don't wanna! Please don't make me!" He begged. Adrian gave the boy a look of sympathy,

"Gasper, it's okay, we're here to help you." He rested gentle hand on Gaspers shoulder, but the dhampir screamed upon contact, a bright pink light encasing him, and as soon as the light died down, the boy vanished.

"...What...?" Everyone then heard a whimper in the corner of the room, and they spotted Gasper, cowering like he had a nightmare.

"I'm sorry! I made you mad, didn't I?" He cried. "Please don't hit me! Oh please! I didn't mean it!" Most of the ORC was in shock, while Rias simply closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Did he just fucking teleport?" Asked Damon, turning to Rias.

"Not exactly," Akeno began to explain, "It's called the Forbidden Balor View, also known as 'The Evil Eye that Stops the World.' It's Gaspers' Sacred Gear." Koneko then stepped in to elaborate,

"When he gets too excited, he can stop whatever he happens to be looking at in that moment for a certain amount of time." The others were slowly beginning to understand what they were saying, and Adrian turned to the young dhampir, and a thought of understanding crossed his mind,

 _So basically he can stop time..._


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Training Gasper

Soon everyone was in the main room of the clubhouse, including Gasper.

"Unfortunately, Gasper couldn't control his power," said Akeno, "So Sirzechs decided that he should be sealed away here as a precautionary measure."

"On top of that," added Rias, "His ability seems to grow stronger unconsciously. So there's a distinct possibility it could become a Balance Breaker."

"Like the rest of ours?" Asked Adrian, hardly imagining what Gaspers' Balance Breaker could be. _I had some sort of Scale Mail, Kiba has the Holy Devil Sword, and Calvin had that...Electric Flesh, for lack of a better term,_ he thought to himself.

"Isn't that good?" Asked Issei, to which Rias brought a hand to hher forehead, and the other members heard Gasper whine. They turned, seeing Gasper had dissappeared, with a cardboard box now in the corner of the room,

"I don't like it when you guys talk about me like I'm not here!" The dhampir whined from inside the box. "Why can't you ignore that I'm alive like normal!"

"How did he get over there?" Asked Asia.

"I think he may have used his power again," said Katrina, giving off a light shiver. Issei then stood up and walked up to the box, trying to stiffle a laugh,

"Wow man, you're not very good at hiding! Come out!" He then gave the box a light kick, and backed away when Gasper began to cry from inside.

"Aaaah! Leave me alone, I'm not hiding! I would rather just be a 'Gasper in a box' than be around you all!" Gasper began to cry from inside the box, and Adrian walked up next to the box, glaring at Issei,

"Did you really have to kick the box?" The Devil Virus asked the Red Dragon, who shrugged, and looked back at the box, a look of confusion crossing him as Gasper began to wail even louder. Without turning around Adrian looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Damon put the fucking box down! I already know you will try rolling him down the stairs!" That was when Adrian turned around, seeing Damon holding Gaspers box, first with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look, then began to laugh nervously,

"Hahahahahaha! What?! I was just kidding!" He then set the box down gently where he found it, then raised an eyebrow, "It isn't a bad idea to get him out of his box though," he muttered.

"I take it he's shy," said Issei.

"How did you guess?" Katrina asked sarcastically. Akeno then turned to Rias,

"Um, Rias? I think it is about time for us to go."

"Yes you're right," agreed the club president, and she turned to the other members, "If you'll excuse us, Akeno and I must leave to go to a meeting about getting ready for the Leaders Summit." She turned to her only male knight, "Kiba," he sat up at his name being said,

"Yes, how can I help?"

"My brother said he wants to know more about your Balance Breaker. I'd like for you to join us, as long as you're free that is."

"Yes I'm free."

"Wonderful, thank you." The three of them stood together as a magic circle appeared on the wall. "Now everyone else, I'd like you to take over Gaspers' training until we get back."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Issei. Adrian smiled,

"Don't worry about a thing Rias, we'll do our best to get him whipped into shape before you're back." Damon jerked a thumb to Gasper in his box, confused,

"How are we gonna whip him into shape if we can't even get the sissy dhampir out of his box...literally?"

Some time later...

"NOOOO!!" Gasper was now running for his life outside of the clubhouse while Xenovia and Katrina were chasing him with Durandal and Soul Reaver in their respective hands.

"Do you call this running??" Shouted Xenovia. "If you don't move those legs faster you'll wind up Durandals' next victim!!"

"Or have your soul devoured by the Soul Reaver!!" Katrina followed up. The remaining ORC members simply stood by and watched as the chase raged on, with Damon sticking the tip of his sword, the Green Knight, into the ground, and resting his folded arms on the hilt, looking to Adrian in disbelief,

"This is your idea of training? Having him chased by the former church girl and our Goddess of War friend?"

"Just a basic cardio exercise," stated Adrian, "Nothing too major."

"It just looks like they're a couple of vampire hunters," said Issei. Adrian shrugged his shoulders, and called out to the two girls,

"Alright...Kat! Xen! Give Gasper some breathing room and swap out!" Soon Gasper collapsed by a tree, almost out of breath, with Xenovia saying something to the downed dhampir, and she walked away with a smile. Katrina knelt down next to Gasper, being more sentimental, with Adrian listening closely.

"Gasper, please know we are only trying to help you. We aren't trying to be mean. We're just trying to prepare you in case there is a situation where you need to run." Instead of him calming down, Gasper began to cry harder,

"I can't do this anymore! What you say doesn't matter if my legs won't work!" Katrina stood up, shaking her head as she walked back to her comrades. Adrian nodded, and looked over to the groups only rook,

"Koneko!" The white haired girl looked to the Devil Virus as he reached into Damons' coat, drawing an eyebrow from the former devil hunter, instictively grabbing what he was looking for and setting it in Konekos' hand; a small handful of garlic cloves. "You mind offering these to Gasper and chase him with them? But don't make him actually eat them."

"How the fuck did you even know I kept garlic in that pocket?" Asked Damon, surprised that Adrian would know.

"With you, Damon, I figured you kept anything you need on hand in the front pocket," Adrian replied, and returned his gaze to Koneko, "Please chase Gasper with those, but don't kill him."

"Got it." She walked up to Gasper and did as Adrian asked, only for the young crossdresser to jump to his feet in a panic,

"No way!! You trying to kill me?!" Just as Adrian requested, Koneko sped walked after Gasper, keeping herself surprisingly close to his heels as he tried to run away. Damon shook his head,

"Remind me again, how is this different from rolling him down the stairs in his box?"

"Because this is supposed to help him, and it doesn't actually hurt him. We're just trying to keep him in running shape," answered Adrian. "Besides, what good does rolling him down the stairs do?" Damon shrugged, not sure how to respond.

"Oh! Hey guys! Having fun?" The free ORC members noticed Sagi, the House Sitri pawn, approaching them. Damon groaned, resting his head in his arms,

"Sagi, good to see you again," greeted Adrian.

"Hey, what's up?" Issei said with a smile.

"Heard Rias released her dangerous bishop, so I thought I'd check things out," he said, but as soon as he turned his head to the training exercise, he gasped upon seeing Gasper for the first time. "Another pretty blonde?!" He squeaked, to which Adrian rubbed the back of his head, Issei smirked, and Damon began to laugh evily, lifting his head with an evil grin as he turned to Sagi,

"I really hate to break it to you Sagi," said the white haired boy, "But I'm afraid as adorable as Gasper is, that other bishop still has a penis!" Sagi then sank to his hands and knees as Damon shined a flashlight over him, adding a dramatic effect to Sagis' heartbreak.

"A dude?" Sagi asked, his voice full of sorrow. "Oh why? Why have I been forsaken so?" Damon began to cackle loudly as he pulled his sword from the ground, resting it on his shoulders, and patted Sagi on the back,

"Don't worry Sagi, I'm pretty sure Issei is in the same boat as you in terms of having the hots for a..." Hw leaned back, and sang loudly into the air, _"Dude looks like a la-day!"_

"Bravo Aerosmith," said an unfamiliar voice, causing the others to whirl around in alarm, seeing a tall man, somewhere in his twenties with black hair, goldenbangs and a black goatee. He was dressed in grey and black robes and wooden sandles, and sporting a mischevious grin, "Almost has me begging for an encore." Issei stiffened, and readied himself by standing in a defensive position, keeping Asia behind himself. Adrian took notice of Isseis' actions, used his Hunter Sense towards the mystery man, and found out it was a fallen angel.

"Issei, who is this guy?" He asked, poorly masking his suspicion with curiosity.

"Hello Devil Boy!" The man greeted Issei, "Oh sorry I meant 'Red Dragon Emperor.'" Issei readied his Sacred Gear, and the others took that as their cue to ready themselves; Adrian with his blade and gear, Xenovia with Durandal, Katrina with Soul Reaver, Damon with his larger gun from before, and Koneko hiding Gasper behind a tree. What set everyones mindset however, was when Issei said the mans name.

"Hi Azazel..."


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Advice from Azazel

"Whoa, wait a minute Issei, that's Azazel??" Asked Sagi in shock.

"Governor General of the Fallen Angels?" Katrina asked, wanting to be clear.

"Yeah that's him," confirmed Issei, "I should know, I met the douchenozzle plenty of times." Sagi then readied his own Sacred Gear, what appeared to be a small black dragon bug on his left wrist. Azazel chuckled at the display of everyone ready to attack, but was undeterred,

"You can come at me all at once, but that will still end in failure."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," said Damon, cocking his gun and setting the switch to 'dark.' Azazel laughed at Damon and his gun,

"Do you really think that uzi of yours is really going to do any good against-?"

 _Badada!_

Azazel looked down at his leg where Damon let loose a burst of bullets, not feeling the impact so much, but he found out plenty quick that the bullets were encased in a weak black fire, scorching his leg just enough to get his attention, and even exclaim, more from surprise than pain.

"Ow...OW! What the...?"

"That black fire might not be as strong as Dahlia," began Damon, "but that should be made up for by YinYangs larger calibur bullets." Azazel looked down at his injured leg, then back up at Damon, "Don't think that is impressive? I also managed to pop in a setting to where it can switch between that, normal rounds, and holy light rounds." Everyone looked at Damon, confused as to why he would have such a weapon. "The light rounds is in case we are in a rating game against a fucktard like Riser again." The others nodded in understanding, save for Gasper, who had no knowledge as to who Riser was. Adrian turned to Azazel,

"Well if that is settled, how about you tell us why you're here before I let Damon send the next few rounds in your lap." The fallen angel chuckled,

"Well, believe it or not, I didn't come to start a fight. I came to see if that Holy Devil Sword guy is here."

"Kiba is not here, and if you know what's good for you, you would stay away from him," warned Adrian, stepping closer to Azazel, the tip of his blade getting dangerously close to the fallens neck.

"Adrian Micheals, ever the defiant one, especially in that rating game with Riser Phoenix." Adrian popped his neck,

"I have a habit of defying the odds as well as those who think themselves superior of me." Azazel shrugged,

"So no Holy Devil sword guy, huh? Boring!" He yelled, purposely annoying those present, then turned to the tree where Gasper was hiding behind, "Hey, adorable vampire!" The boy gasped from behind the tree, and poked his head out just enough to see Azazel. "Forbidden Balor View, huh? You know, this type of Sacred Gear can wind up extremely dangerous if the users capacity is too low." He then turned his attention to Sagi, "And let me guess, you have the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorbtion Line, right?" Sagi blinked at Azazel, unsure of what he was meaning, "During practice you should get that one to connect to a vampire so he could take away that extra power no one can control." The others gasped, with Adrian and Sagis' interest peaked,

"'Take away extra power?' That sounds almost like..." Adrian looked down at his gear arm, and Penglog spoke from inside,

 _"Like_ _me? Yeah it should. I trained the evil fucker,"_ said Penglog.

"So my gear is similar to that of Adrians'?" Asked Sagi, looking down at his own gear.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," said Azazel, "Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King. Otherwise known as Prison Dragon, it scatters the power of whatever it comes into contact with. Of course attaching itself to something for a short period of time is another perk." Sagi stared at his gear arm, seemingly appreciating it more now than before,

"This thing is more badass than I thought!" He murmured.

"Although, actually there is a faster and simpler way to go about it..." hinted Azazel, to which Adrian raised an eyebrow suspiciously, yet prodded for more information,

"Go on..."

"He could drink the Red Dragon Emperors blood." Gasper whined at the thought, and Issei clenched his fists,

"Hope you don't mean me, because I don't do vampire bites!" Damon rolled his eyes at Issei,

"Just what other Red Dragon Emperor is there Issei? Please, tell me, what other brown haired, pervy as fuck dragon boy is there?" Adrian shook his head at Damons' sarcasm, and turned back to Azazel,

"We aren't turning Issei into vampire food," Adrian stated, making it clear that using the perverts blood wasn't an option.

"Don't get mad at me," Azazel lazily defended, pointing to Gasper, "He's the vampire."

"And you're the fallen fucktard who decided to approach a set of devils," said Damon, aiming YinYang at the Governor Generals head. Azazel casually turned away from the group, aiming to leave. "Well the blood thing is best, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out."

"Hold on a sec!" Shouted Issei, making Azazel stop, "I want to know why you hid your identity when you first contacted me!"

"Oh right!" He said, as if just now remembering. He paused, thinking of his answer, and he looked over his shoulder at the devils, "That's just kind of my thing," he topped with a smirk. He then walked away, apparently able to shrug off the bullets stuck in his leg from Damon.

"So he's the Governor General of the Fallen Angels?" Asked Xenovia in disbelief. "I do not understand him."

"What's there to understand?" Asked Damon, stashing YinYang in his coat, while Adrian made sure Azazel walked away, not turning back for any reason.

Night fell rather quickly, and the group of devils gathered in the gym to continue Gaspers training. The dhampir in question was now dressed in the girls gym uniform by his request, consisting of a white tee shirt and blue shorts. Issei was dressed in his grey track suit, ready to take his turn in training Gasper. What stood out the most was a long grey tongue stuck to the top of Gaspers head, originating from Sagis' Sacred Gear as he stood on the sidelines with the others. Gasper and Issei, however, were standing in the middle of the gym, on opposite sides of a volleyball net, the latter of which held the ball and was standing on a large wooden box, elevating himself.

"Now remember Gasper," called Adrian, the goal is for you to stop the ball, without stopping us! Okay?" Gasper gulped,

"Okay...I'm ready."

"Alright, have at it!" Shouted Adrian, spiking the ball directly at the boy, only for him to shout and vanish in a pink flash, the ball bouncing harmlessly on the ground.

"Whoa! Did he just dissappear?" Asked Sagi, unsure of what just happened. Damon groaned loudly into the air,

"He stopped the ball, but he also stopped us too! Dammit!" Koneko was then seen dragging a wailing Gasper to the center of the gym by the back of his shirt.

"Guess who was trying to run away again?" Damon brought a palm to his face,

"At least what we tried earlier he _had_ a reason to freak out this badly." Katrina glared at Damon, being the only one who heard him,

"Honestly? At least what you did gave Issei _this_ idea!"

Two hours earlier...

Right as the sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon, Gasper was dressed in a black leather outfit with a matching trenchcoat, high heeled boots, and dark sunglasses, with Damon, Adrian and Katrina standing opposite him, the first mentioned holding his hands behind his back.

"I really don't know why...but I kind of like the outfit," Gasper said with a blush.

"Why _is_ Gasper dressed like that?" Adrian asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well originally I wanted to dress him up as Neo, but he wouldn't have it," said Damon, "So to get him to shut up, I went with Trinity."

"Okay but why is he dressed like that?" Asked Katrina, already growing impatient with Damons' shenanigans.

"It's part of the training," said Damon, bringing his hands forward and revealing YinYang in his hands. Gasper squeaked upon seeing the gun, and the others were ready to jump at a moments notice. "Alright Gasper, all I want you to do is stop the bullets before they hit you ready? Yes? Good! Here we-!"

"NO!!" Adrian and Katrina both made a mad dash for the gun, making sure Damon didn't fire a single round.

Present...

"I still like my idea better," grumbled Damon, folding his arms immaturely. He then decided to listen in on Issei and Sagis' conversation out of boredom,

"...but I wonder why Azazel helped us...and what about that blood thing?" Issei shivered in disgust, "The whole idea of it just freaks me out."

"Me too!" Squeaked Gasper, "I hate blood so much!" Everyone looked at Gasper in utter confusion.

"Gasper you're half vampire. How can you be grossed out by blood?" Asked Adrian.

"I can't help it! The smell of blood makes me want to puke! I hate that stuff!" Gasper continued to squeak, to which Damon growled, reared his head back and roared into the air,

"Are you FUCKING FOR REAL?!!" Damon glared hard at Gasper, pointing directly at him, "You sir, are _the_ worst fucking vampire EVER!!!" Gasper then sank to his knees, wailing loudly,

"Why are you so mean to me Damon?!" Adrian brought a palm to his face, and Katrina shook her head,

"At this rate, the his voice is going to be the only thing properly trained..."


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Story of Gasper

The following evening, Gasper refused to exit his room, his wailing being heard clear out into the hallway, yet the only ones around to here it were Rias, Adrian, Issei and Damon.

"Gasper, please come out," Rias pleaded, "I want you to know that I never wanted you in there." Gasper continued to weep through the door, with Adrian and Issei turning to the red haired president,

"I'm really sorry that we couldn't get far with Gasper," apologized Adrian.

"Yeah, sorry about that," added Issei. "The last thing we wanted to do was bug you in the middle of your big meeting." Damon simply grumbled under his breath.

"No, don't worry," assured Rias, "It means a lot to me that you're all working so hard and want the best for him." Damon scoffed,

"Yeah, sure, _we_ want what's best for him," said Damon, strolling up to Gaspers' doors, "But it's a damn shame the crossdressing _non-_ bloodsucking bitch doesn't want what's best for himself!" Damon then gave the door a solid kick, making Gasper sob even harder.

"Damon!" The three present devils yelled in unison, and the former hunter turned to them, shaking his head in disbelief,

"I don't get it, how the fuck does a dhampir go from being badass like Wesley Snipes Blade, into being the crybaby in the next room? Huh?" Damon turned directly to Rias, planting his hands on her shoulders, "Rias, if something happened to Gasper in the past that made him like this, now would be the time to tell it. Please!" Rias glared at Damon, for once truly angered by her pawn.

"You really want to know?" Damon removed his hands from Rias, pulled a bowie knife from inside his coat, undid his belt and pants, and slid them to the ground.

"I would seriously give my left nut just to know. Just a hint would do." Rias continued to look Damon in the eye, still angry at the white haired boy,

"Pull up your pants, and I will tell you what I know for free."

"Awesome," Damon threw his knife, planting it into the floor, reached down, pulled his pants back up, and Rias began her tale,

"Gaspers' father was a vampire from a well known and distinguished family, however his mother was a mere human. Vampires are more concerned with pedigree than devils. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against by everyone, including his own family, and sadly, when it came to the human world, he was treated like a monster," Damons' expression started of an annoyed curiosity, but had shifted into a forlorn understanding. "Of course, that's all on top of his power to stop time, a power he didn't have the ability to control. He wasn't just feared, he was loathed." Adrian and Issei were both in utter surprise at hearing Rias' story, and while the two couldn't see it, Damon was silently letting teardrops fall. "A person can't know what happens to them when they've been frozen," continued Rias, "Naturally no one wants to be around someone with that kind of power."

"They feared what they didn't understand," said Adrian, speaking from his own experience.

"Sounds like Gasper and Asia have a lot in common, don't they?" Said Issei.

"Yes, and like her, we know he would never use that power to do anything bad." Damon, teary eyed, pressed his ear to the door, hearing Gasper sobbing on the other side,

"I wish I couldn't do it!" He croaked, "I-I wish everyone wouldn't stop! Then they wouldn't be so scared of me! I hate it as much as everyone else! My friends freeze in front of my face and there's nothing I can do...!" He continued to sob incoherently, but Damon got the idea, and couldn't help but feel shame as to how he treated him earlier.

"If only I had known..." He whispered to himself.

"What kind of king am I to him?" Rias asked herself, to which the three boys present turned to her, noticably Damon, whose tears were gone, replaced by determination, raised his hand up, flexing his middle finger against his thumb, and flicked Rias between the eyes,

"Don't talk like that about yourself!" Yelled Damon, and he pointed to Gaspers doors, "We can fix this, especially now that we know why he is like this." Rias took Damons' change of attitude by surprise, to which Damon rolled his eyes, and explained himself, "I acted like a douche to him earlier, in hopes of toughing him out. Obviously that didn't work, and now I know _why_ that didn't work, so I am going to do the best I can to help him, and Adrian and Issei are going to help me." The Devil Virus and Red Dragon raised eyebrows at the former Devil Hunter.

"Thank you, all of you," she said, clearly taken aback by Damons' wanting to help. Damon then smirked,

"Besides, it's bigger than just a time stopping dhampir, we finally got another dude as a member of the club! Not so much estrogen! No offense Rias," Damon quickly added. Rias blinked, then gave Damon a subtle giggle,

"Well I guess that's true," she then gave the three boys a smile, "Alright I'll let you boys take care of it." Adrian wasn't sure why Damon was being helpful all of a sudden, but approached Rias all the same,

"We'll do the best we can," said Adrian, to which Rias leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. As the two parted, Rias created a magic circle under herself, ready to teleport away, casting one last look at Gaspers doors as the dhampir began sobbing again, and dissappeared in a red glow. As soon as she was gone, Adrian brought a swift slap to the back of Damons' head,

"What was that for?" Asked Damon.

"For flicking my girlfriend in the face," answered Adrian, "And by the way, why do you want to help Gasper all of a sudden?" Damon was quiet, and decided to give Adrian an honest answer,

"When Rias was telling Gaspers backstory, it reminded me alot of my grandpa Virgil and uncle Dante. Both were hybrids, hated and feared by their worlds devils and humans alike, especially since their father, my great grandfather Sparda, was basically a five star devil general, and stronger than the rest." Damon paused, letting the information sink in to Adrian and Isseis' minds, "...I believe with the right help and support, we can get Gasper to be the baddest motherfucker this world has ever seen, but this time, we kill him with kindness." Adrian and Issei looked to each other, then back at Damon,

"If this is something you really want to do, why have us help you?" Asked Issei.

"Because this way, Rias and Asia might give both of you a night to remember as a reward...they may even let you do anal." Both of them furrowed their brows,

"That...is oddly motivating," said Adrian. Issei then had his signature pervy blush,

"I always wondered what it would be like to motorboat Rias' booty!" He whispered to himself, to which Adrian glared at him,

"I'm pretty sure Damon meant us doing our _respective_ girlfriends," Adrian snapped. The three were jerked from their conversation when Gasper began sobbing again. Damon cleared his throat,

"I meant whatever, if you two are into swapping girls then that's up to you guys, but we will discuss that later." He then pulled out his flask, taking a quick swig, and sitting Indian style in front of Gaspers doors,

"Now all we got to do is play the waiting game," Damon said.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Helping Gasper

Asia had just barely hung up the phone when she turned to Xenovia, Koneko and Katrina.

"That was Issei, he said Adrian, Damon and himself will be staying at the clubhouse overnight." Xenovia looked to the former nun,

"So it's a test of endurance until Gasper decides to come out, huh?"

"To be honest, I almost feel bad that we left those three to deal with him by themselves," said Katrina.

"'Almost?' I don't feel bad for them at all," said Koneko, being only half truthful.

"Well our options are limited," said Xenovia, "What can we possibly do to help them?" The four girls paused in thought, only for Katrina to scoff,

"Well for Damon we could just get him a really big bag of weed," she said, "Especially after how much of a douche he was being today."

Soon all four girls were at Adrians' home, undressing in the cavernous bathroom,

"Sorry, I'm even borrowing your bathroom," Xenovia said to Katrina, just finishing the process of removing her own bra.

"I apologize as well for having to be included," said Koneko, sliding off her remaining stocking.

"It's Adrians' bathroom, and he wouldn't mind," said Katrina, dropping her shirt.

"And it's better than just talking for a long time outside," added Asia, sliding her skirt down to the floor. The four girls proceeded to undress as they continued their conversation,

"But why did you want to discuss this in the bathroom?" Asked Xenovia.

"I think Asia called it a 'bare all relationship' or something like that," said Katrina, looking to Asia, who simply blushed, "but it's whatever, I just didn't care if anyone saw me naked, because to me, skin is skin."

"It's a little off," said Koneko, "but I suppose it's not technically wrong."

"So if I understand correctly, the goal is to deepen our friendship while we discuss what to do about Gasper," said Xenovia.

"Like I said, it's whatever," said Katrina. Soon all four girls were washing themselves or enjoying the hot water, with Katrina being the first to speak, sinking into the hot bath water,

"I'm actually glad I'm getting this bath in. After chasing Gasper around for however long, it's good to finally relax."

"Maybe so," said Xenovia, scrubbing herself, "but what we did today is nothing compared to what Issei and Adrian are doing now." Koneko looked towards Xenovia,

"What about Damon?"

"What _about_ Damon?" Katrina raised an eyebrow at Koneko. "It pains me to say this but the buffoon is probably getting drunk while being mean to Gasper again, and doing the exact opposite of helping." Koneko bore an irritated look,

"If that were really the case, why would he stay there with Adrian and Issei overnight?" Katrina paused, lost for an answer, "It's because while he was being mean, he had a method. He was trying to toughen Gasper up, and clearly it didn't work. So now he's probably trying a different tactic. He cares for his friends, and is a good guy, just as much as Adrian and Issei, even if the last one is a pervert."

"Not going to argue with you on that last one," said Katrina, "although...I feel like I should say this at least once, everyone is a perv, it's just a matter of how far one takes it, and Issei takes it _way_ too far." Katrina turned to Asia, "Sorry Asia but it's true."

"Um...that's okay," said Asia with a blush.

"Do I even want to ask 'how do you figure everyone is a perv?'" Asked Koneko, keeping her expression and tone their usual blankness.

"Do you really want an answer?" Asked Katrina. Koneko blinked, "Fine, since it's us four girls here, I'll use us as examples." She jerked her thumb to Asia, "Starting with the most innocent, our favorite sister over here got eaten out by my best friend while she was sucking off her soon to be boyfriend without a care in the world," Asia blushed like a tomato, sinking into the water until it was just below her eyes, and Katrina continued, "Xenovia over here tried to have sex with Damon in order to have a baby, all because of his impressive arm...even though saying that out loud sounds werid," Xenovia was simply sitting quietly as Katrina continued her speech, and the devil goddess brought a hand to her chest, "and yours truly turned a bad situation (Akeno blowing my boyfriend at the time), and made it better (me turning it into a threesome), and even made Akeno my girlfriend as a bonus." Xenovia half nodded, while Koneko kept her expression blank.

"Okay, but I do recall you saying something about all four of us, so how do I fit in the 'everyone is a perv' group?" Katrina leaned back in the bath water, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the hot water.

"I'd say it, but I'm not going to be too mean. But I will ask this..." Katrina cracked an eye at Koneko, "...did you tell Damon that you're his 'mystery head girl' yet? Or what?" Konekos' blank expression shattered, and the blush was unable to be hidden as Koneko brought a hand to her face, "Don't worry, nobody in here will ever say anything to him. That's for you to tell him."

"But...how did...?"

"The way you blush around him, and walk away as fast as you can when he mentions 'mystery head girl' kind of gave it away," said Katrina.

"Well, as enlightening as that was," interjected Xenovia, "I believe we are straying off track of the subject." Asia quickly rose up from the tub, blushing intensly,

"That sounds like a great idea!" She said with a nervous smile. Her smile then morphed into a look of wonder, "Like for example, how was Gasper able to walk into the sunlight without it hurting him?"

"Easy," said Katrina, "since he started off half human, it gave him the ability of a daywalker."

"What's a daywalker?" Asked Asia. Katrina looked at Asia, dumbfounded.

"A vampire that walks during the day...? Kind of self explanatory there sis," said the war goddess. Asia then had a thought,

"You know, I just realized that I'm not very good around people at first either, so I think I know how Gasper must feel. I'm okay on the phone in general, but when it comes to face to face, I can't explain why, I still get nervous." Xenovia leaned back in the tub, an idea seemingly forming in her head,

"Hmm...face to face, huh?"

Meanwhile...

Back at the clubhouse, Damon talked Adrian into playing a round of poker with him, with a small stack of pizza boxes resting next to Gaspsrs doors, and Issei resting against said doors, still waiting for Gasper to come out of the room.

"Hey," Issei gently called out, "are you scared? I mean of your Sacred Gear, and us for that matter?" He recieved no response, and looked down to his hand which possessed Ddraig, "I've got a dragon living in me...he's supposed to be the strongest one in the world too." Issei couldn't see it, but Gasper was looking at the doors, where he sure Issei was resting his back against. "It can be frightening...and everytime I use that power, it feels like...well, like I'm slowly becoming something else. It's scary as hell, but I refuse to let fear stop me!"

"Easy for you to say," said Adrian, "I became a wanted man after the world found out I had the Blacklight in my veins. With everyone after me, I continued to do what I thought was right, regardless of how scared I was...and trust me, I was petrified."

"But...don't you worry about the things you care about most?" Gasper asked timidly through his door, "You might lose them all because of your powers."

"Trust me sonny, I've already worried about that for a couple of years now," said Adrian, "Scared of losing Rias, Asia, my mom...even these two bastards out here with me right now."

"Awe you really do care for us," said Damon, placing a hand over his heart. He then slammed his poker cards on the floor, "Full House!" Adrian set his cards on the floor,

"Royal Flush."

"Dammit!" Damon tossed his cards over his shoulder, giving up on the game. Adrian then turned to the door, focusing on Gasper as best he could,

"Gasper, you think drinking blood and stopping time is terrifying? My power used to require me to absorb a whole person from time to time, till I met Asia, and shockingly enough, she can just use her Twilight Healing to help me generate more biomass to function." Adrian looked down to the floor, "My point is, we are all here to help each other, even when times are tough...like when we fought Riser, Kokabiel or Zeus." The door then creaked open,

"I heard about those fights, I'm sorry I couldn't help, I was locked in here," said Gasper.

"Trust me Gasper, I don't blame you," said Adrian. "Those fights gave me a general idea as to what it would be like to lose all my friends...and for Zeus, we actually _did_ lose a friend..." Adrian paused, taking a deep breath, "...I silently vowed that I wouldn't let something like that happen again...including you Gasper." The dhampir opened the door even more, making himself visible to the three outside.

"You really mean that?" Adrian placed a hand on Gaspers shoulder,

"Really really," said the Devil Virus.

"Careful Adrian, remember what I said about a hand on the shoulder?" Teased Damon, to which both Adrian and Issei turned to the white haired devil,

"Shut the fuck up Damon!"


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Continueing to Help

Morning came sooner than expected, and the four boys were now in Gaspers room; Adrian was snoozing by the left wall, Damon was reclining in Gaspers coffin, his feet propped on the side with a lit blunt in his lips, and finally Gasper and Issei were over by the right wall, chattering away about Isseis' misadventures. Soon the door opened, and Kiba entered the room,

"Well look at you two. Nice work guys," he said.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Said Issei. The knight turned to Gasper,

"And Gasper, you seem to be quite a bit more comfortable now." Issei then excitedly perked up,

"Dude perfect timing!"

"Here we go," Damon said with dread, still smoking inside Gaspers coffin.

"While talking with Gasper I came up with a kickass team play by the boys of House Gremory that you are gonna love!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Kiba, showing his interest, "Sounds like a good time to me, lets hear it!" Issei brought a fist up in excitement,

"Get this, I transfer my stored power to Gasper, and then Gasper stops time!"

"Alright, cool! What's next?" Kiba was now starting to share Isseis' excitment, while Issei spread his perverted grin.

"This is the best part! After the girls get frozen I'm going to grope them like crazy!" Issei stopped speaking when he felt something fast and hot smack into the back of his head, making him yelp, grab the back of his head, turn and see a lit blunt on the floor, and a _very_ pissed off Damon sitting up in Gaspers coffin.

"And let me guess, you want me, Adrian and Kiba to cover you for random monster attacks while you go on your grab-ass spree," Damon said humorlessly.

"Oh come on!" Issei complained, "It's easy for you guys! You don't have to worry about looking into the eyes of a girl and being called creepy for that!"

"And you think getting handsy with them while they're frozen in time is going to make them like you more?" Asked Damon, "Would your girlfriend Asia approve?"

"What do you know about girlfriends?? When was the last time you even had a girlfriend??" Issei asked indignantly. Damon gladed at Issei, rose up to his feet, walked over to Issei, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and slowly hoisted him up off his feet, making sure they were eye to eye,

"Listen up motherfucker," Damon said in a low yet dangerous tone, "You keep pulling your crap, and you will lose the best thing that ever came your way. Mark my words," Damon set Issei down, shoved him back, and looked to Gasper, seeing he had sat himself back in his box with the top open. "Gasper why are you still in the box?"

"I just feel more comfortable sitting in my box. At least I still have the top open," he said optimistically. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose just in time for the doors to open, allowing Katrina, Xenovia, Koneko and Asia to file in,

"You all seem to be getting along," said Xenovia.

"Sorry for coming in so early," said Katrina.

"No problem," Damon jumped when he heard Adrian speak, not even knowing the Devil Virus was awake.

"But what are you all doing here? And all together?" Asked Issei.

"Well, after leaving, and after talking about it, we decided to do what we could to help Gasper as well," said Asia.

"And then we brainstormed different ideas that might help him deal with his life better," said Xenovia. Gasper perked up at what was said, seeing Koneko approaching him,

"You all want to help me?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course," Koneko said in her blank tone, "You're our precious companion too." Gasper perked up even more,

"Thank you Koneko!" Without skipping a beat, the white haored girl tossed a handful of garlic cloves into Gaspers box,

"These are for you," she said blankly. Gasper screamed, practically bounding out of his box, while Xenovia reached behind herself and slammed a brown paper bag over Gaspers head, complete with perfectly cut eye holes in the front. The blue haired knight looked back at Gasper with a smile,

"You like that?"

"Maybe...I feel calmer..." Gasper looked around with his new paper bag mask, "I think I do like it!"

"Uh, what just happened here?" Asked Kiba.

"It was Asias' idea," said Koneko.

"It sure wasn't mine," Katrina whispered to Adrian.

"I know I'm not especially good at talking to people face to face either," began Asia, "but on the phone I seem to handle things okay. I just mentioned to the others that as long as my face wasn't seen, other people seemed a lot easier to deal with."

"That's when I remembered these," said Xenovia, lifting up her hand to reveal four colorfully packaged condoms, one between each of her fingers, "and I thought, 'what if we put something over his head?'" Damon snatched the condoms out of the hand of the blue haired knight,

"Okay why the hell do you have these?! Are you just waiting to see if I change my mind?!"

"Perhaps." Damon groaned,

"Look, Xenovia, I'm not interested in letting anyone have my babies! Not now, not ever!"

"I know, you made yourself plenty clear," she said, "but I still wish to have intercourse with you." Damon opened his mouth, ready to let out an extended tirade, until Xenovia held up a hand, "Consider it as my training, for when I have a husband of my own, I could please him, and mother his children." Damon blinked, closed his eyes in a quiet rage, and sighed,

"...Fine...fine!" The others gave Damon a lool of shock, to the point where Gasper lifted his paper bag to look at him, and Koneko gasped. "I'll do the deed with you, considering Mystery Head Girl hasn't revealed herself yet. Plus, I want to get some action in since I haven't gotten any _real_ action in a while, and I want to be back in shape if and when she does reveal herself." Xenovia smirked,

"So we both get some good training in then."

"Yeah great," Damon said sarcastically, "Now on a different kind of serious note, Gasper," the dhampir pulled his bag back down at the mention of his name, "I know you may like the paper bag, but you can't wear that in class, so that won't work."

"But, I thought it made me look cool..." he then held his hands out im front of himself, the eye holes glowing a bright frightening red, and spoke in a spooky voice, "Doesn't it make me look cool??" Some of the present ORC members gasped, while Damon snatched the bag off of Gaspers head, the glow ceasing to exist,

"Dude, you're scaring the others." With that said, he crumpled the bag up and stuffed it in his coat. Gasper then began to whine, holding the sides of his head,

"Oh no I'm doing it again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-!" Damon gripped him by the arms,

"Bro!" Gasper froze, and Damon calmly told him, "You don't need a mask to make people like you more. Just have some confidence in yourself and everything will work out smoothly." Gasper blinked,

"You really think that will work?" Damon smiled,

"It worked for me."

Hours later...

Adrian, Katrina, Asia and Issei were walking through the school, class having just finished,

"Would have been cool if Gasper could come to class," said Issei, "But I guess Damon was right about not being able to while wearing a paper bag."

"Give him some time," said Adrian, "He'll come through." The two boys and girls then saw Rias and Akeno by the stairs,

"Hey guys!" Greeted Rias. Adrian smiled, sped up his walk to embrace her with a passionate kiss on her mouth,

"Hey love," Adrian whispered. Katrina laughed at the display, and turned to Akeno, giving her a loving embrace and kiss as well,

"Hey Akeno, haven't seen you in a while."

"Almost seems too long, hasn't it?" Akeno giggled with a blush. Issei and Asia then joined them, the latter bowing to Rias as they caught up,

"Hey ladies," Issei greeted with a smile, "what's going on?"

"It's good to see you," said Asia.

"Perfect timing as usual," said Rias. All but her and Akeno were then filled with curiosity.

"So Adrian, Issei," began Akeno, "I was looking for you two to see if you would possibly come with me somewhere after school today." A vein popped in Katrinas' head, while Adrian and Issei were simply surprised,

"You want us?" Asked Issei.

"For what?" Adrian added. Akeno giggled,

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't come."

"Do you mind if I come with?" Katrina asked through gritted teeth, earning another laugh from Akeno,

"Is that jealousy I hear? Always hot hearing it from you."

Even more time later...

Adrian, Katrina and Issei were now heading up an unbelievably tall set of outdoor stairs, heading up to an old shrine,

"Isn't going up to a shrine basically a going to an away game for a devil?" Asked Issei.

"I'm sure Akeno wouldn't lead us to anything bad," said Adrian.

"She wouldn't, trust me," said Katrina.

"Hey guys!" The three saw Rias' queen piece, already dressed in her priestess of thunder outfit.

"Alright, we're all here," said Katrina, "Just tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"It's not, I promise," said Akeno, leading the three devils up to the shrine. Once at the entrance, the three stopped,

"You're sure it's safe?" Asked Issei.

"We'll be safe here even if we are devils. Besides, there was an agreement behind the scenes," Akeno said with a flirtatious smile. The three then took a cautious step into the shrine, carefully glancing around.

"Alright, now that we are here, now what?" Asked Katrina.

"So these are the two dragons. The Goddess of War is with them too," said a gentle male voice from above. The three devils looked directly above the temple, seeing a bright gold light shine out of nowhere.

"What the hell...?" Asked Katrina. Adrian used his Hunter Sense, reading that it was similar to a fallen angel, but Adrian knew that was not the case as soon as he saw the figure, sporting twelve golden wings from his back.

"Is that...an angel?"

"I am Michael, otherwise known as the Chief of the Angels," said the figure, causing Issei, Adrian and Katrina to stare in shock...


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Afterschool Activities part 1

A/N: To the one who left the review saying "This is bad," I wasn't sure if you meant the writing was bad, or the situation was bad, but either way, the story shall keep going!

Before long, the devils and Chief of the Angels were inside the shrine itself, allowing the three devils to get a better look at Michael.

He had pale blonde hair, green eyes that held a certain sadness to them that the others couldn't quite explain, and dressed in red and white robes with gold armor on his shoulders and around his collar, and finally, a gold halo floating above his head. He smiled kindly at them, but the devils were more than a bit nervous. It didn't help that both Adrian and Isseis' skin began to crawl, and they knew it wasn't Michael causing it. Suddenly, another bright light appeared, quickly dissapating to reveal a sword; it had a silver blade, a reddish purple grip, and a golden dragon claw hilt.

"Behold young goddess, virus and pervert..."

"C'mon man," Issei briefly whined at the angel,

"This is Ascalon," continued Michael, "This Holy Sword has also earned another name...Dragonslayer." Adrian tightened his fist while Issei gulped.

"Hell of a nickname," said Issei.

"Is there a reason why you have such a blade around my friend and colleage?" Asked Katrina, ready to summon Soul Reaver at a moments notice.

"Fear not," said Michael, "for this weapon was sent from on high."

"Meaning...what, exactly?" Asked Adrian.

"Meaning se were hoping either you or Issei would assimulate the sword to your Sacred Gear." Michael turned to Issei, speaking only to him, "I've heard your reputation as the weakest host in history and hoped the might of Ascalon would give you the necessary strength in times of tribulation."

"'Historys weakest?'" Issei repeated, "Well it's not for a lack of trying, your angel-ness."

"Yeah, because a move like 'Dress Break' really screams that you're trying," Katrina said sarcastically.

"Here me children," said Michael, regaining the lost attention, "for the time has come for all of us to work together...or die trying." Adrian thought now would be the time to jot down some mental notes, "The Great War ended large scale fighting, but as you know we still have our small skirmishes."

"That shit was Kokabiel was merely a skirmish?" Katrina thought out loud.

"If this is allowed to continue...all will be brought to ruin," Michael said. "It is entirely possible a different power may attack us in all the confusion."

"A 'different power' like Zeus?" Asked Katrina, to which she recieved a solemn nod from the angel.

"This summit is meant to start an alliance, to put an end to years of senseless fighting." Michael looked directly at the three, "I beseech you children, please...help align the goals of the three great powers." Adrian and Issei paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Now Adrian, Issei, this is the part where one of you accept his gift," said Akeno.

"Oh yeah! Absolutely," said Adrian, standing up and summoning his gear arm. He used his index and middle fingers to guide the floating sword towards Issei, "If anyone is going to need this sword, it shall be you, Red Dragon Emperor."

"If you think it will help," said Issei, rising from his seat on the floor. The sword turned itself sideways, ready for someone to take hold of its grip. "So will this be like when Adrian absorbed Soul Reaver?"

"From my understanding, it should be exactly like that," said Adrian. Issei gulped, and took hold of the Holy Sword, causing a bright light to shine, blinding all inhabitants of the room, and Issei screamed as the sword merged with his gear arm. The light eventually died down, and everyone saw the blade of Ascalon protruding from the top of Isseis' gear, signifying the success of the assimulation.

"Nicely done," commented Adrian.

"I have done what I have set out to do," said Michael, "and now I will take my leave."

"No hold on!" Issei said, catching Michaels attention, "Before you go there was something I've really wanted to ask you."

"My apologies, but I haven't the time child. I'll gladly hear you out the next our paths cross."

"Promise me you won't forget, okay?"

"Yes, you have my word. Farewell." With that being said, Michael spread his golden wings, dissappearing into a bright gold light.

Sometime later...

Adrian and Issei soon left the shrine to practice with the new sword outside, while Katrina and Akeno remained inside the shrine drinking tea.

"So you and this...Michael character were here inside the temple, altering the sword so either Adrian or Issei could weild it?" Asked Katrina.

"Yes. We conducted a ceremony that tailored Ascalons' specifications to where it can be weilded by either of the boys," said Akeno, sliding a freshly poured cup of tea to Katrina, yet the young war goddess didn't touch the cup.

"Akeno...there was something I've been needing to ask you..."

"Ask away," the devil queen piece said with a smile.

"That day where we fought Kokabiel...he said something about your father..." Akenos' smile vanished, "...Is he truly a fallen angel?" Akenos' eyes were shadowed by her hair, and she spoke,

"Yes...I am the halfbreed daughter of the fallen angel leader Baraqiel and a human." Akeno then proceeded to tell her origin story, "My mother was a young shrine maiden, one day she found a wounded fallen angel and nursed him back to health. She did her job well, they fell in love, and soon enough I came along." Katrina was silent, letting the information sink in, and sighed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to prod, it's just been bugging me, but I didn't want to ask since we both lost Cal-." Katrina quickly stopped herself, not wanting to make the situation worse. Akeno then stood up, turned her back to Katrina, and lowered her kimono enough to reveal her bare back, and out of her back shot a pair of wings, one the same devil wing like the others in the ORC, but the other, to Katrinas' surprise, one was a black feathered wing, exactly like a fallen angel.

"Signs of my heritage that I tried to hide," said a forlorn Akeno. "I grew up hating my angel side. I jumped at the chance to be made a devil when Rias made me the offer...to spite father." Katrina couldn't help but stare at Akenos' mismatched wings, shocked but attracted at the same time. "Maybe it was my halfbreed blood," Akeno continued, "but the results were a sad and garish mix between both types of wings." Akeno gave a sad chuckle, "And what better way to show my lineage, then some mismatched plummage?" Katrina was at a loss for words.

"I...I don't know what to say." Akeno turned around, holding her kimono up enough to hide her breasts,

"The truth is I've wanted to tell you and Calvin for such a long time...but you, him, Adrian and Issei all hate fallen angels." Images of Raynare and Kokabiel flashed in Katrinas' mind as Akeno continued, "They were the cause of so much pain for you and the others. They nearly killed Asia...they put Wesker in a coma...not to mention they tried to destroy this entire town and everyone in it." Akeno looked down at the floor, "Not hard to guess what you think about them." Katrina paused, and chose her words carefully,

"My experience with certain fallen angels in the past hasn't been the greatest...but I believe it had more to do with _who_ they were, rather than _what_ they were, just like how I fell in love with who _you_ are." Akenos' eyes widened at her answer, "And I know Calvin fell in love with who you are too. You're strong, smart, beautiful, and it didn't, or in my case still doesn't, matter if you're half fallen or not. Because you're still our Akeno." Akeno closed her eyes with a smile, and allowed her wings to reenter her back.

"When you say sweet things like that...whats a girl to do?" Katrina then noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek and off her chin. Katrina wiped away the tear streak with her hand, pushing a lock of hair back behind Akenos' ear in the process,

"Not shedding any tears," said Katrina, "because I am right here for you." Katrina then closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to Akenos', lightly kissing her as the Priestess of Thunder feverishly began to return the kiss. Soon both of them were on the floor, Akenos' kimono sliding down enough to expose her chest, all while she began to ever so slowly unbutton Katrinas' shirt.

"Care to tell me how much of a bad girl I've been?" Akeno seductively asked Katrina. The war goddess gave her a light chuckle,

"You _have_ been a bad girl," said Katrina, seeing Akenos' face light up emmensly, quickly taken by surprise as Katrina rolled them over, straddling her, and with one firm tug, tore Akenos' kimono open, leaving her as bare as the day she was born, "But I bet you I've been much worse..." Katrina said, matching Akeno in terms of seduction. Katrina then yanked her own shirt open, popping the buttons off without care, and sliding her bra down to expose her own chest to Akeno. Katrina then stood up, sliding off her skirt and panties, then positioned one leg over Akenos, allowing her partner to gain a leg over herself as well, and as their lower parts gently pressed together, they began to grind. It couldn't have been more than five minutes, but for the two girls it felt like hours, and when their climax hit, it was like the fourth of July, both of them shrieking like a pair of fireballs soaring into the sky while a torrent of fluids exploded from their lower regions. Katrina slid off of Akeno, both of them gasping for air,

"Katrina...let's make sure...this moment...never ends!" Gasped Akeno.

"I promise...for as long as we are together...it never will," said Katrina, planting butterfly kisses on Akenos lips.

"Well I hate to break it to both of ya, but it's going to have to end here." Both girls bolted upright, the war goddess covering her chest as she saw the door was open, revealing Adrian holding an unconscious Issei by the collar...his member hanging out of his pants. Katrina quickly assessed the situation while Akeno admired Isseis' appendage with a blush.

"He left training with you to spy on us, you knocked him out, and that's when you opened the door," Katrina guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it all up," confirmed Adrian, dropping Issei and letting him fall lifelessly down onto his face.

"As soon as he's awake, I'm kicking his ass!" Said Katrina. Adrian scoffed,

"Wonder where Damon is? He'll get a kick out of this..."


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Afterschool Activities part 2

Meanwhile, about ten minutes ago...

Damon had just removed his coat while Xenovia had removed her shirt and bra.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked Xenovia.

"I'm certain," said the blue haired girl, "If I am to have a family one day, I need to know how to please my future husband, and you are best suited to teach me how to do so."

"And why do you say that?"

"Taking into consideration how you talk, one could say you have the most experience with women."

"Is it because I got Adrian hooked up with Rias and Asia that one time?"

"So that was you? How on earth did you manage to convice both the president and Asia to make love with Adrian?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"You're a magician?"

"NO!" Damon gritted his teeth, "It's just a figure of speech!" He sighed as he looked the oblivious girl directly in her eyes, "Truth be told, I _really_ don't want to do this with you." Xenovias' eyes widened at the white haired boy. "I really want to do this with Mystery Head Girl, but I'm still clueless as to who it is." Xenovia went silent, until she saw someone appear behind Damon, making him turn around, seeing Koneko bearing a look of curiosity. "Oh hey Koneko! What's up?" She was silent for a moment, and with a blush, she spoke her mind,

"...Damon...do you really mean you would do that...if you found out who she is?" Koneko hesitantly pryed.

"Yes, more than anything," said Damon. "I just wished I at least knew her name!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air, "All I got from her is a black cat mask, a pair of strawberry panties, and the fact that she likes giving head." Koneko blushed even more,

"Well...I wish you luck on that," said Koneko, and after biting her lower lip for the briefest of moments, she ran up to Damon and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened as she briskly walked away, her blush heating up even more than before. Damon just stared after her, all while Xenovia stared at him,

 _Perhaps now he has finally figured it out,_ thought Xenovia, actually hoping he does so. She was first shocked and then dismayed when Damon threw his hands up,

"WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT!!" Said Damon, turning to his invisible wall, "FIRST MYSTERY HEAD GIRL, THEN XENOVIA, NOW KONEKO!! WHAT'S NEXT?!!

 _Perhaps he hasn't figured it out yet after all,_ Xenovia then thought.

"Xen, I'm sorry, but I can't do this now, I got too much shit on my mind," said Damon, snatching his coat and storming off.

Present...

"Wonder where Damon is? He'll get a kick out of this..." Scoffed Adrian.

"Does it matter where Damon is at?" Asked Katrina, hurriedly trying to redress herself. "He's probably off somewhere fucking around again." Adrian summoned a magic circle, repairing the buttons on Katrinas' shirt as it passed over her, "Thanks."

"No problem," Adrian turned his attention to Akeno, ready to summon a second magic circle, until he saw Akeno was already up on her feet, approaching him fully nude,

"No need to pass that circle over me," she said, clearly still aroused after her and Katrinas' moment, "I still feel hot." Adrian let a bead of sweat roll as Akeno approached him, and right in front of Katrina and the unconscious Issei, planted a hand on Adrians' crotch. "You know, I've been talking to Katrina recently. We thought it would be fun to finally add another man to our relationship again, and guess what...you came to mind..." Both Katrina and Adrians' faces flushed a deep scarlet,

"I-I...I didn't mean Adrian when I said that!!" Stammered Katrina. The Devil Virus also gently nudged Akenos' hand away from his crotch as he slowly began to walk backwards.

"I appreciate the offer, Akeno, but Katrina is one of my best friends, and I'm certain Rias wouldn't approve," he said with a nervous laugh.

"He's right, I wouldn't." Adrian whirled around, seeing an unamused Rias standing behind him.

"How long were you standing right there?" Asked Katrina, not even noticing her walking up.

"Long enough," said the ORC president, who turned her attention back to Adrian, "Did you or Issei get the sword?"

"Issei has it."

"Why is he face down on the floor?"

"Because I knocked him out."

"Why is he knocked out?"

"I caught him jacking off to Katrina and Akeno having a moment."

"Is that why Akeno is naked and had a hand between your legs?" Akeno giggled while Adrian let a nervous bead of sweat roll.

"She had her hand there because I was talking to her about adding a man to our fold again," Katrina said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "and for some reason she thought I meant Adrian." Rias raised her eyebrows, nodding her head. She also pinched Adrians' cheek and pulled him close,

"Since the sword has been delivered, I think it's time to take our leave." She then dragged Adrian out of the shrine by his cheek, causing him to growl in pain as she does so. Katrina turned to Akeno, raising her hands,

"What the hell was that?!!"

"You said you wanted to add a man again, and I thought Adrian could be the one," said Akeno with a mischevious smile. Katrina rolled her eyes,

"Yes I wanted to add a man, but not Adrian! He's my best friend! Plus he's dating Rias, our club president, master, and _your_ best friend."

"Which makes it even more naughty!" Said Akeno, bringing a pair of fingers to her head with a giggle, "I guess I really am a bad girl." Katrina sighed, shaking her head,

"What am I going to do with you?" Akeno shrugged her shoulders,

"Punish me as soon as we are back at the house?" She suggested. Katrina blinked, unable to say no...


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Late Night Mischief

Two hours later...

After the incident at the shrine, Issei and Asia were outside the clubhouse, using volleyballs to train Gasper to stop them in midair with his Sacred Gear, all while Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Adrian and Damon watched from the top of the clubhouse.

"If you two work together, I know in my heart you can do it!" Said Asia.

"You hear that Gasper?" Issei asked the dhampir, "You got a stone cold fox cheering you on my brother!"

"Hey weren't _you_ helping out with his training?" Kiba asked Xenovia.

"Everytime Katrina or myself try to help train him the poor kid would break down crying, saying something that training him made him feel guilty."

"'Guilty?'" Repeated Adrian. "I don't understand that. Scared maybe, but I can't imagine him being guilty about learning how to defend himself." The Durandal User turned to the Devil Virus,

"Why would he be scared to train with me and Katrina?" Damon raised an eyebrow,

"Seriously? A former church girl chasing you around with a fucking holy sword sounds frightening to me. As for Katrina, she's a Goddess of War, 'nuff said," the white haired hunter quipped.

"I've only seen Issei this happy about training once before," said Koneko in her usual blank tone.

"When was that?" Asked Xenovia.

"It was back at the training camp," said Koneko.

"When we were preparing to fight Riser?" Asked Adrian.

"And Mystery Head Girl first striked?" Damon asked. Koneko blushed at Damons' words, and nodded,

"Is this also where Issei came up with the Dress Break?" Asked Xenovia, causing Konekos' blush to immeidiately fade, and she scowled down at Issei. The others followed her eyes, seeing Issei far below with a perverse glee glossing over his face,

"Let's make our dreams come true at last! Get ready for another hundred!" It was at that exact moment that the others inside the top of the clubhouse realized that Issei was in fact up to his perverted antics once again. Kiba brought a palm to his face in embarrassment, Adrian rolled his eyes while slumping his shoulders, Koneko continued to glare, Xenovia watched with curiosity, and Damon clapped his hands together,

"Welp! I'm going home, gonna eat an entire supreme pizza with no olives by myself in under five minutes...for the third time today, have a strawberry sundae topped with rum and Baileys, wind up in the alley, and I'll call you guys in the morning." Damon was in the process of walking away when Adrian turned to him,

"Try not to get too fucked up," the Devil Virus warned, "Tomorrow is the Leaders Summit."

"Yeah yeah..." Damon called over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.

Later that night...

Adrian lay in his bed with Rias by his side, both as bare as the day they were born, yet the first mentioned was wide awake.

 _I wonder what was with Akeno and Katrina earlier,_ Adrian thought to himself, _Akeno really seemed to be into me for some reason, despite the fact that she and Katrina are together, and Katrina was blushing and stuttering like hell when Akeno said-._ His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door. He shifted his pajamas on, slowly crawled out of bed to open the door, and was shocked to see both Katrina and Akeno themselves, dressed in baggy tee shirts and barely visible panties.

"Katrina? Akeno? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," said Katrina.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today," said Akeno, "it was crossing the boundary more than a little bit." Adrian raised his hands,

"Nothing to worry about. We're good."

"There was something else," Katrina added, gaining Adrians' attention. The Goddess of War took in a deep breath, sighed, and spoke, "Akeno was wanting you to accept her like I have."

"...I'm not following," said a confused Adrian. Katrina and Akeno looked at each other, the latter turned around, removed her shirt, dropping it to the floor and extended her mismatched wings.

"I revealed that my father, Baraqiel, was a fallen angel, and she accepted that," said Akeno, "I just want to make sure you can accept it too." Adrian paused, giving them both a raised eyebrow, seemingly irritated, but both girls were surprised at Adrians' next response,

"I've already accepted you." Both girls stared, waiting for the Devil Virus to elaborate. "The day we fought Kokabiel, and he brought up your father, I saw how enraged you became. I knew if you were that pissed over your heritage, I knew it was nothing for me to worry about, wasn't my business. Plus you helped us fight off Raynare and Riser before, so I already trusted you. Lastly..." Adrian morphed his arm into his signature blade, having Akeno face him, topless and all, "I know _exactly_ what it's like to have something inside oneself that one isn't overly proud of." He then reverted his arm to its' normal form, picked Akenos' shirt off the floor and handed it back to her,

"With that said, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight you two." Both the Goddess of War and Priestess of Thunder bid him goodnight, and Adrian degenerated his clothes, returning to Rias in bed. Before he could drift back to sleep, however, he found Rias wide awake, smiling,

"That was very kind of you Adrian," she said, "I knew I made a good choice when I chose you." Adrian raised his eyebrow,

"What choice?"

"...Of my lead pawn," said Rias coyly, gently kissing him on the lips, straddling him under the covers, slowly guiding him into herself, and rocking her hips back and forth. The crimson haired she-devil then bent down, kissing Adrians' neck as he relished in the pleasure...only for both of them to freezd with their eyes wide open when Adrians' phone began to ring.

"You got to be kidding me," said Adrian in disbelief.

"You better check to see who it is," said Rias, sounding a bit irritated, "It's probably important." Adrian grabbed his phone, seeing a photo of Damon flipping the bird at the camera, signifying that it was the former devil hunter calling. Adrian rolled his eyes and answered, seeing it was a video chat. The screen quickly lit up the room, as Adrian saw Damon standing in what appeared to be a desert...with the sun up.

 _"Hey Adrian!"_ Shouted the white haired buffoon.

"Damon? Where are you?"

 _"Uh...you're not going to believe this...but..."_ Damon paused, mulling his next words, but decided to tell the truth in utter defeat, _"I'm over in Tijuana...and I'm all out of magic to come back."_ Adrians' eyes widened,"How the fu-?! Nevermind..." said Adrian, "I'll come get you as soon as I'm done here."

 _"'Done here?' But dude-!"_ Adrian quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to hear any more.

"Now...where were we?" Adrian seductivly asked Rias, earning a giggle from Rias as he quickly rolled them over...

Meanwhile...

Damon looked down at his phone as it died on him, then intook his surroundings, seeing nothing but desert everywhere he looked.

"Well shit..."

A/N: I apologize that it took me this long to post these next few chapters, just got some crazy stuff going on in real life right now. But more chapters are on the way!


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: The Assassin

After about twenty minutes of loving on each other, Adrian shifted his clothes back on himself, and used his magic to teleport himself to Tijuana, right on the edge of the desert where Damon is supposed to be.

"Okay...if I were a dumbass devil hunter named Damon...where would I be?" Adrian asked himself. He activated his hunter sense, jumped straight into the air, unfurled his wings, and scoped as much of the desert as he could, and shockingly enough, found him in the first thirty seconds of looking, "Apparently I would be walking back and forth aimlessly...all while hopelessly drunk." Adrian quickly touched down not too far from Damon, who was busy pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself about what he was going to do with a dead phone and no power to get home. But what was even more noticible was that Damon was carrying his coat, and had his pants wrapped around his head like a turban, sweating profusely. "Damon...are you okay?" Asked Adrian. The Devil Hunter looked right at the Devil Virus, dropped his coat and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket,

"Where the FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" He screamed, "I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE IN THE DESERT, IN TIJUANA! IN THE SUMMER! FOR ALMOST THIRTY MINUTES!!!"

"Easy, Damon! Pull yourself together!" Adrian said, shoving Damon off of himself, but the white haired devil continued his rant.

"No! I refuse to calm down! I was enjoying my evening, gorging down pizza, drinking my alcoholic strawberry sundae, walked outside to sleep in the alley like I said I would, but then some girl in a brown hood came up and placed some paper with a rune on my chest, and suddenly I wound up here!" Adrian froze, slowly turning around as he pieced Damons' rant together,

"Oh fuck..." he cursed to himself.

"What now?" Whined Damon.

"Me coming here...it was a trap!" Adrian deduced, turning to Damon, "And you were the bait!"

"Nice deduction," said a female voice, "but I'm afraid that won't save you now." Adrian and Damon turned to the source, seeing a young girl, somewhere in Adrian and Damons' age, was of Egyptian decent, dressed in brown hooded robes with a red sash belt, skin tight leather pants, drak brown boots, and as she raised her hands up, Adrian noticed her ring finger was missing. With her hands raised, she clenched her fists, popping out a pair of hidden blades...no...hidden _needles_ , and from the way Adrians' senses were spiking, he guessed they were filled with the Whitelight.

 _No need to figure out who hired her,_ Adrian thought to himself, images of Vali and Blizy flashing in his mind.

"Listen up Hoody with no Masky!" Damon hiccuped, withdrawing the Green Knight from inside his coat, "It's one thing tp wait till a man is fucked up to dance with him, but to take him out all the way to the desert, that's where I get...get...uh oh!" Damon leaned off to the side, vomiting into the sand, causing the girl to slightly cringe in disgust, while Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Damon, go home, you're drunk." The Devil Virus then created a magic circle under Damon, and had him fall through with a yelp, quickly sealing it off so he and the assassin girl could be alone.

"Well, now that the bait is gone," said the girl, "How about I fulfill my contract?"

"First things first," said Adrian, "Why did Vali and Blizy hire you?" The girls eyes widened,

"How did you know my clients names?"

"The Whitelight has a habit of spiking my senses, and trust me, they've been spiking since you brought out the needles." The girl looked to her hidden needles, and growled as she bounded towards him, needles raised, ready for a downward strike, only for Adrian to swing his right hand up, forming his Whipfist, nailing the girl right on the chin, sending her off balance, and with a powerful strike, Adrian snapped his Whipfist, sending her crashing into the sand. The girl stood up, whiping blood from her mouth, and quick as a flash, ran for Adrian again, aiming her needles for his chest, but as fast as she was, Adrian was just that much faster, grabbing her wrists as she tried to take the plunge,

"Wh...what?!" The girl gasped.

"You're faster than you look," said Adrian, clearly impressed. He then brought a foot up and kicked her back, using about three quarters of his Blacklight strength, the intention to knock the breath out of her in mind. As the girl skidded across the sand, she rolled onto her feet, again trying to score a killshot as best she could, but as lightning fast as she was, the Devil Virus was just one step ahead. He then grabbed the Whitelight needles, tore them from the hidden blade gauntlets, and delivered a head-spinning kick, sending her skidding into the sand as Adrian shook his head,

"You got some potential," Adrian admitted, "I would even go as far as to say that had Rias not already had both of her knight positions filled, I would have put in a good word for you." The girl looked up at him, confused,

"You barely know me...I try to kill you...and you want to put in a good word for me?? You must be insane!!"

"Perhaps," agreed Adrian, "But I'm a good reader of people, and I can tell that you don't like to blindly kill someone without knowing why...which is exactly why you didn't want to kill me." The girl was silent, then hung her head in shame,

"I blindly killed a target once...and in the process, I reignited the war between the Assassins and the Templars...between my mother and father...it consumed my world in the worst possible time, and right when I was the last one standing, some freak meteor, one that my world could have prevented, took what was left of it."

"'My world?' Are you from another dimension?"

"Like your friend Damon? Yes, only I have nothing to go back to," the girl silently let the tears flow, "That was when the portal appeared, and with one cautious step, I went through, not looking back, not caring if the portal closed behind me, or that some silver haired boy gave me empty promises of a life of peace in exchange for your life."

"So it was Vali that hired you?" Adrian asked, wanting to confirm his thoughts. The girl then nodded,

"No doubt he will try to send someone after me since I can't complete the contract," she sighed. Adrian weighed his options, and came to a decision,

"He won't send anyone after you, because from here on out, assassin, you will be under _my_ protection." Adrian formed a set of claws in his right hand, and with one quick slice, he opened up his left palm, "With the blood on my hand, I promise you, miss...?" The girl paused, and realized he was asking her name,

"Cleo," she quickly answered.

"I promise you, Cleo, that no harm will come your way." Adrian then offered his bloody hand to the assassin girl, and she hesitantly shook it. "Until we next meet," he gave her a lazy salute, and dissappeared through a magic circle of his own making. Cleo looked down at her hand, seeing Adrians' blood ripple on her skin, then sink inside her hand, out of sight.

"'Your protection,' huh? Let's see how well that protection covers me when Vali finds out about my failure..."


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: The Leaders Summit Begins

A/N: 80 chapters down, let's keep it all going!

The following morning, the school was surrounded in a large magic barrier, almost identical to the one made when Kokabiel made his attack, and the entire ORC had gathered inside the clubhouse, making the final preparations for the Leaders Summit.

"Well, time to go," said Rias.

"Agreed," said Adrian, turning to the club members that were staying behind; that being Koneko, Damon, Gasper and Katrina.

"And Damon, behave yourself while we're gone," Rias tactifully added. Damon nodded his head, mocking her as he turned his head away, only to be punched in the arm by Katrina for his disrespect.

"Koneko and Katrina, you two are going to stay behind to watch Gasper, because if his power goes off during the summit it can stall negotiations...and Damon would most likely do something stupid at that summit anyway so he's staying behind too," said Adrian, earning a middle finger in the air from the Devil Hunter. Issei then approached Gasper,

"Hey dude," he began, "go easy on the girls," He handed Gasper a small device, resembling much like a Nintendo DS, "and you can borrow this."

"Awesome! Thanks Issei! I'll try not to let you down!" Said the young dhampir. Koneko then proceeded to place a large box of snacks on the coffee table,

"I also stocked up on some snacks for us," she said in her blank tone. Katrina arched an eyebrow at the box, then shifted her gaze to Koneko,

"Snacks for us or snacks for you?"

"Considering it's mostly stoner food, I'd say I'm at least in that mix," cut in Damon, snatching a small bag of potato chips from the box and ripping the top off with his teeth.

I wish there was more we could do for the boy, thought Adrian. He deserves so much more than what he's got...

Some time later...

The ORC members remaining, consisting of Rias, Adrian, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Akeno and Kiba, all gathered outside the main buildings conference room, to which Rias gently knocked on its' door,

"May we come in?" She slowly opened the door regardless, and they slowly filed inside, seeing Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel all seated at the main table. Seated next to Sirzechs was Sona Sitris' sister, Serafall Leviathan, standing by his side was his queen Grayfia, and standing by the wall on Sirzechs side of the room was Sona herself, accompanied by her queen piece, Tsubaki Shira. Standing behind Michael was Irina, clearly not pleased to see Xenovia entering the room, and finally, standing in the farthest corner on Azazels' side was Blizy and Vali, the latter of which was staring right at Issei and Adrian.

"Well this is nice and awkward as hell," Adrian commented in a low voice.

"Everyones here," said Sirzechs, "This is my sister Rias and her retainers," the Devil King introduced, "They are the ones who fought Kokabiel during his surprise attack a few days ago."

"That is a rather impressive feat," Michael humbly praised, "I thank you for all of your hard work."

"Once again I apologize," said Azazel, not even looking remotely sorry with a smile still crossing his mouth. "It seems one of my boys caused you a bit of trouble."

"'A bit of trouble?' Our friend Wesker is in a coma because of your boy, Azazel," snapped Adrian.

"Adrian-!" Rias warned, trying to keep the peace, but Azazel stopped her,

"No he's right, my words don't cut it," he looked at Adrian and said with pure conviction, "I'm sorry for what happened to Wesker. I cared for him like a son and I let him get hurt. Him getting put in a coma by Kokabiel is horrible, and I wish I could change that, but I can't. All we can do now is keep moving forward, alright?" Adrian took a deep breath, unsure if Azazel was truly speaking from the heart or simply being a good actor, but he knew the summit had to keep going.

"I'll take that," he relunctantly grumbled.

"Now that all the participants are represented," said Sirzechs, trying to steer everyone back on track, "It's time for this summit to commence." The inhabitants of the conference room couldn't see it, but above the school an entire army of angels, fallen angels and devils have gathered, preparing for if and when the summit goes horribly wrong.

Meanwhile...

Katrina watched from the clubhouse windows, seeing the three armies gathering outside the school, shaking her head as she turned back to Koneko, Gasper and Damon,

"A part of me still wishes I could be there," said the War Goddess.

"Well unfortunately it wouldn't be wise to bring a Goddess of War to a summit that is supposed to bring peace," said Damon, "That would be like bringing feul to a house fire and expecting to put it out." Katrina rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch next to Koneko, briefly glancing at the box of snacks, having to do a double take as she saw the box was now empty.

"What happened to all the snacks?!" Katrina turned to Koneko, who was chewing on a pocky stick, then Gasper who was focused on Isseis' DS game, specifically Mario Bros, but it was the loud belch that answered Katrinas' question. She angrilly turned to Damon, seeing him laying on his back, smoking a joint while surrounded by snack wrappers.

"I happened to the snacks, happy?" Asked Damon, sitting up, and seeing an irritated and slightly hurt Katrina glaring at him.

"No, I'm not happy, because I wanted some of that you bastard!" Katrina shouted, causing Gasper to slowly duck inside his box, closing the lid as he continued to play his game.

"Oh wah wah wah!" Mocked Damon, rising to his feet, "If you're that hungry I'll get some fucking pizza," he grumbled, heading for the door and making a magic circle.

"Or you can stay here and help me and Koneko watch over Gasper like you're supposed to," Katrina sarcastically suggested.

"It won't be more than ten minutes tops," said Damon, not even trying to be reassuring. He then walked through his magic circle and dissappeared, and no sooner was he gone that Katrinas' phone vibrated, causing her to look, and saw it was a photo of Damon, standing outside the pizza parlor while flipping off the camera.

"How did he even get out of the barrier around the school?" Asked Katrina confused.

"You asking me?" Said Koneko.

Meanwhile...

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report," said Rias, who was holding a very advanced tablet that was projecting a brief summary of Kokabiels attack above the table where all the leaders could see.

"As a witness, I, Sona Sitri, confirm the veracity of the report presented by Lady Gremory," said Sona.

"That will be all," said Sirzechs, "Thank you very much." Serafall turned in her seat to face Rias and Sona,

"Great job ladies! You make me so proud Sona!" Sitris' eyes briefly widened, and she turned away and walked back to rejoin Tsubaki out of embarrassment.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels would care to share his opinion on the report?" Sirzechs added, wanting to see Azazels' reaction.

"Kokabiel went rogue," said Azazel, "therefore my thoughts on the incident are irrelevent."

"So he acted entirely on his own?" Asked Michael, wanting to confirm what Azazel was saying.

"Well he never had my permission, if that's what you're asking," stated Kokabiel, sporting his smug grin. He then chuckled, which irritated Adrian more so, "but something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of the quaint little place." Issei gritted his teeth as Azazel made eye contact with him.

"Try to stay on topic, if you please," said Sirzechs, noticing the tension rising.

"I sent the White Dragon Emperor in to resolve the issue, but once he got there it seemed someone else already dispatched Kokabiel for us."

"This 'Zeus' character I've heard a fair bit about?" Michael curiously asked.

"That's the one," said Azazel, "who I believe slayed one of Rias' pawns if I'm not mistaken."

"His name was Calvin," said Adrian, stepping forward, "but we aren't here to discuss either of them. We are here to discuss peace between the three leaders in this room, because every second we waste talking about it, the more Zeus could be gaining more and more of an upperhand on us!" Adrian spoke directly to Azazel, "Now, Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels, would you _please_ stay on the fucking topic?!"

"Adrian that's enough!" Said Sirzechs, only to be interrupted by Azazel,

"No, the Bone Dragon is right," the fallen lazily admitted, "so how about we make peace and be done with it?" Most of the rooms inhabitants were surprised by Azazels' wish, "That is the purpose of this grand summit, isn't it? Of course it is..."

Back at the clubhouse...

Gasper was still playing his game while Koneko was seated on the couch next to him, and Katrina waiting by the window, keeping a look out for Damon...or worse. Gasper paused his game as he was about to fight Bowser, and spoke,

"I'm worried. I hope they're okay," he said with a concerned tone. He then shrunk into his box, "What if the summit turns chaotic and war breaks out and everyone dies?! I don't think I can take it!" Gasper then placed his paper bag mask on his head as he began crying.

"As Goddess of War, I won't let that happen," said Katrina without turning around. Konekos' stomach rumbled,

"I wonder when Damon will be back with that pizza?" She wondered aloud to herself. She then sensed something amiss, and Katrina spotted a group of figures outside the clubhouse. They were all floating on an odd rune, orange in color, dressed in dark robes with a large eye on the front where it shielded the top half of their faces. Katrina couldn't see for sure, but she felt the one in the lead was smiling directly at her,

"Koneko, stay here with Gasper, we got company..."


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Ambush

Katrina approached the main doors, retrieving her Blades of Exhile, and barely had time to raise her arms as a massive explosion blew the doors into splinters. Once the smoke cleared, the figures from outside were now before them, allowing Katrina to get a better look at them; they were all female, dressed in dark blue robes with gold trim, hoods decorated with a large eye that covered the top half of their faces, and shockingly enough, said robes were open enough to expose their cleavage.

 _Looks like something Issei would enjoy,_ Katrina mentally noted. Koneko identifed the intruders right away,

"Humans?" She stated, clearly surprised herself.

"Yes that's right," said the leader, "we are indeed human, but we are somewhat different in that we utilize magic by rebuilding the structure of devil magic..." The leader smiled, "...we are known as magicians." Katrina readied her Blades of Exhile, and the self proclaimed magician continued, "If it helps you understand a bit better, we are on the same level as what you devils call 'mid ranking devils.' It would be best if you did as you were told..." The lead magician then pointed to Gasper, hiding in his box. "...hand the half vampire over to us. We've already confirmed he's here..." Without warning, all six magicians fired orange laser-like beams aimed at Katrina and Koneko, filling the room with smoke. As the smoke slowly began to clear, a pair of flaming blades shot from the clouded area, nailing a pair of magicians in the head, and dragging them off their runes and into the smoke. Once the bodies dissappeared, one of the flaming blades returned, slicing in from the side, bisecting another pair of magicians, leaving two left, including the leader.

"What in Gods' name?!" The smoke finally cleared, and out of the smoke appeared Katrina, Blades of Exhile in her hands, bloody corpses at her feet, and a noticable absense of Koneko and Gasper.

"You may have the power of a mid ranking devil," said Katrina, "but you're dealing with a Goddess of War..." She flared her blades back up, just as more magicians filled the room.

As Katrina continued to slay more and more magicians, Koneko dashed through the clubhouse, keeping Gasper inside his box and on her shoulder, but paused to look outside the hallway windows, seeing the entire clubhouse is surrounded by magicians, most of which were simply defying gravity and standing on the _bottom_ of their runes while suspended in midair. Gasper poked his head out of the box, looking outside as well,

"Wh-what's going on out there?" He asked with a stammer. More magicians then rounded the corner,

"There's nowhere for you to run," said the one leading them, right as another set of magicians blocked the other side of the hallway. Gasper screamed, placing his paper bag mask over his head, only for Koneko to throw the box straight into the air, leaping down the stairs and catching him in his box as she continued to leap over the railing of stair set after stair set.

Right as Koneko entered Gaspers room, sealing it with a magic circle as she does, Katrina was still cutting down magician after magician, covering herself in the blood of the invaders. Soon it was just herself and the lead magician.

"Is that the best you can do??" Katrina said, secretly enjoying the bloodlust. The feeling quickly subsided when the lead magician began to laugh.

"Hardly. This was merely childs play." Katrinas' eyes rolled back, dropping her blades as she fell to the floor, not noticing yet another magician appearing behind her, fingers aimed where the back of Katrinas' head once was...

Katrinas' eyes shot open, seeing she was now in Gaspers room, with Gasper himself pinned to a large magic square on the wall, along with Koneko, also pinned but upside down...her panties missing. Katrina tried to move, but she herself was also pinned to a magic square on the floor.

"That magic square will render all physical powers one possesses useless...even yours, _Goddess of War."_ Katrina turned her head, seeing it was the lead magician from before, joined by even more magicians. Gasper began to whimper, Koneko kept up her blank poker face, but Katrina let loose her mind,

"You listen to me you worthless witches! You harm one hair one either of my friends and I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Interrupted the lead magician, "Stick the Soul Reaver up my twat? Rip me in half with Sektors gauntlets? Strangle me with my own insides?" The magician laughed mockingly, getting closer to Katrina, so much that she actually leaned over Katrina, noses practically touching, "You have no power here...Devil Goddess..." The magician decided to be bold, and pressed her lips to Katrinas', drawing laughs from her followers as she moaned into Katrinas' mouth, forcing her tongue inside the goddess' mouth. Her moan of pleasure then turned to a muffled scream of horror, causing her followers to stop laughing, noticing their leaders failed attempts to pull away from Katrina. A pair of extra magicians dashed to their leader, pulling as hard as they could, and with a dense _rip_ , pulled their leader free, blood leaking from her mouth as she let out an unwilling sob. Katrina spat onto the carpet, and to the horror of everyone present, saw it was a piece of carnage, no doubt from the lead magician.

"Come near me...or my friends...and I will take more than just a piece of tongue..." she warned with a ragged breath...

Meanwhile, outside the clubhouse...

A red magic circle appeared, and out walked Damon, carrying a tall stack of pizzas,

"Hey, I'm back, sorry it took so long, they screwed up my order and trued to put olives on my-!" He abruptly stopped, seeing he wasn't in the clubhouse, and saw he was outside. "God dammit! Not again!" He looked around, trying to find the clubhouse, and quickly did so...along with the several dozen magicians surrounding it, "...God dammit...not again..." he said in a quieter voice, "...I should probably be heading over to the summit and warn everyone..." he paused, "...yeah I should go to the leaders summit...instead of just standing here talking...either to myself or you guys," he finished, briefly turning to his invisible wall. Regardless of how quiet he qas however, one of the magicians began to turn around...and seeing nothing but the night. She wasn't aware that Damon had quickly taken refuge in the nearby treeline, but she was aware of something else as she sniffed the air. She turned to one of her allies,

"Do you smell something?"

"Like what?"

"Smells like...pizza." Damon brought his free palm to his head as he was still holding onto his pizzas, and quickly made a magic circle under himself, and dropped through. The magicians ally tried to sniff the air as well,

"I can't smell anything." The first magician tried to smell the air again,

"Well...now I don't smell it anymore. When this is over do you want to get some pizza?"

Back at the leaders summit...

"God and the Devil King are gone," said Michael, "both of our origins have been annihilated." Asia hung her head, still in disbelief that her god is gone, and judging from the look on Irinas' face, she must have found out as well, to which Xenovia simply pitied her in silence.

"We have a...complication," said Azazel, "Once again it is not even our three powers, but this force is equally if not more powerful, that being Zeus," Adrian and his friends tensed as he continued, "and right now I can only think of two individuals that can stop him, that being the Red and White Dragon Emperors. So I want to hear their thoughts."

"What I want is to fight someone as strong as me," said Vali, not even having to think hard about what he wants, "and I think I may have found it in Zeus...considering the only other opponents in the room I find remotely worthy are easy winnings." Vali looked directly to Adrian and Issei as he let his words fall from his mouth, causing the Devil Virus to hold his middle finger high in the air for the Vanishing Dragon to see.

"And what about you...Red Dragon Emperor?" Issei, caught off guard, began to stammer and look around the room, unsure of what to say.

"...I'm not real great with coming up with stuff on the spot..." Issei managed to say.

"Just tell everyone what you want...WITHIN REASON!" Adrian growled, already irritated with the pervert before he even did anything. Issei still paused, unsure of what to say, which caused Adrian to roll his eyes. _I'm definitely going to regret this,_ Adrian thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and spoke calmly to Issei, "Issei...think of it this way...if another war breaks out, you will never achieve your dream of becoming..." Adrian briefly gritted his teeth at his next words, _"Harem King."_ Isseis' eyes widened at Adrians' words, and the Devil Virus continued through his gritted teeth, _"And if there is peace, not only will it come to pass..."_ Adrian let his head sink, exhaled deeply, and relunctantly finished his sentence, "...I will help you become the Harem King...and get you all the girls you want...so make your choice...war or peace?" Issei already had an emmense blush on his face before he even answered.

"Peace is number one!" He shouted, pumping his fist into the air, "Peace for me please!" Then in the most serious face he could muster, he proudly stated, **"I'm going to do it with Rias so hard!!!"** Silent yet mixed reactions went around the room, with Kiba giving Issei a forced smile as he let an almost invisible bead of sweat roll down the side of his face,

"Hey Issei? You might want to notice her boyfriend, her brother and your girlfriend are still present." Issei froze, and without even moving he could feel Asia glaring at him with angry tears, blush, and puffed cheeks,

"Issei!! Why do you have to be like that?!" Adrians' eyes became shadowed by his hood as he let a more visible bead of sweat drop,

"Maybe I should have refrained from using the word _all'_ in that last bit," he said, mostly to himself. As for Sirzechs...he was doing his best not to chortle out of his seat. Last but not least, Rias let loose an exasperated sigh,

"You guys are all nightmares."

Adrian grumbled, and the Red Dragon cleared his throat,

"Anyway...I'm not going to use my power unless it's to help Rias and my friends! That's just the way it is!" The others smiled at him briefly, until the doors slammed open, revealing Damon who was breathing like he had just ran a marathon, still carrying the pizzas,

"Maybe someone can help _me_??"


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: Plan of Attack

At first glance, Adrian placed his hands on his hips, and gave Damon a dissappointed glare,

"Damon...why aren't you with Katrina and Koneko? And what's with all the pizza?" Damon looked at his pizza, then back to Adrian,

"Okay I can explain the pizza..." The white haired devil then dashed to the leaders table, and set the boxes down, almost making a mess as he turned back to the Devil Virus, who hadn't even turned from the doorway but now had his eyes closed, his rage slowly growing to a boil as Damon began to explain himself. "So, remember all those snacks Koneko brought for all of us at the clubhouse? Well, I kind of ate all of them...I had the munchies from smoking so much pot, alright?" He paused to raise his arms out, but everyone still gave him dissapproving glares. "But anyway, Katrina got pissed because she didn't get anything, and to get her to calm down I left the clubhouse to get some pizza, which took forever because they tried putting olives on mine, and I had them remake it."

"I hate it when they do that," said Azazel, shaking his head.

"I know, right?" Said Damon, agreeing with the Fallen Angel leader. Adrian had finally had enough, and turned to Damon,

"No, no no no no! That is enough! Azazel, don't encourage him," said Adrian briefly turning to the Fallen, then returning his hard glare to Damon, "and you, we are going to talk in the hallway while the rest of you continue the leaders summit without us!" Adrian then grabbed Damon by the back of his coat and tossed him into the hallway,

"Moving on, Red Dragon Emperor, did you still have a question you wanted to ask me?" Adrian and Damon didn't get the chance to hear the rest of the conversation as the Devil Virus closed the door behind himself.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted Adrian, "You had ONE JOB Damon, just the ONE FUCKING JOB!! 'Help Katrina and Koneko with Gasper,' that was all! And you left to get pizza! What do you have to say for yourself?" Damon opened his mouth to speak but Adrian raised his hand, "On second thought, I don't even want to hear it from you, because you're probably going to have some stupid ass excuse for you shenanigans yet again, and try to weasel out of the one thousand spankings, only to fail yet again." Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to regather his thoughts, and Damon tried to speak again, only for Adrian to raise his hand again, cutting him off, "You know, I'm really getting sick of your crap Damon. I mean, seriously, do you just move to the beat of your own drum so much that you disobey Rias even?" Damon paused, making sure Adrian was done lecturing,

"You done?"

"Not quite," said Adrian, "another reason we told you to keep watch is because if they get ambushed, they will need the backup." Damon folded his arms, he himself now getting irritated,

"Well if you're now done, there is something I got to tell you, I've _been_ trying to tell you since I first got here, and it has something to do with me coming here to the summit instead of just going back to the clubhouse." Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Alright, out with it then."

"When I showed up outside the clubhouse with the pizza, the whole place was surrounded by a bunch of busty bitches dressed like slutty versions of Yen Sid!" Adrian blinked, shook his head, and stammered,

"Wh-wha-wh-what?! What do you mean the place was surrounded?! And who the fuck is Yen Sid?" Damon gave Adrian a look of surprise,

"What you never played Kingdom Hearts when you were a kid?"

"WHAT is Kingdom Hearts?!" Damons' jaw dropped, and Adrian raised his hands, "Wait a minute! If the place is surrounded and the others are under attack, we got to warn Rias and the othe-!" A magic chime rang over head, as if a giant magic circle had formed above the building, and in a flash, everything everywhere was covered in a purple haze, and Adrians Sacred Gear had appeared, causing both boys present to stare,

"Adrian did you _purposely_ summon your gear?" Adrian looked at Damon, silently giving him a negative answer, and both of them ran back into the room where the others remained, seeing most of the inhabitants were still moving, but some were frozen in the same purple haze, namely Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Asia and Blizy.

"What the hell?" Wondered Adrian.

"They're frozen!" Stated Kiba.

"No shit," snapped Damon.

"I think it's safe to say that something may have happened to Gasper and the others," said Adrian, looking out the window, "and it seems someone is trying to attempt the same thing on us." He pointed, and out of the sky appeared several magicians, firing orange rays at the school, which was protected by white magic circles. Damon then had a thought,

"Wait, how come the rest of us aren't frozen?" He asked.

"It would appear that those of us with superior powers weren't effected," said Azazel.

"Thank our dragons," said Vali to Adrian and Issei, "they protected us, and the holy bunch over there were shielded by their holy swords."

"I have you to thank for me being spared Issei," said Rias, gesturing to how she had a grip on his Sacred Gear arm, which caused Adrian to have a brief speck of jealousy in his mind.

"What I don't know is how Damon managed to be spared," said Vali, giving Damon a curious look. Damon looked down at himself, then back up at the others with a shrug,

"Maybe it's because I got Spardas' blood in my veins, or simply because I got the Devil Bringer arm," he said, holding said arm up for the others to see.

"Do you think we can focus on the people coming at us from outside?" Issei rhetorically asked.

"They're magicians," said Serafall, quickly adding a huff, "They're so rude! I'm the real life Magic Girl and they're flat out ignoring me!"

"But...what is this power?" Asked a confused Michael.

"It's got to be Gasper," said Damon, "our itty bitty badass crossdressing time stopping dhampir friend who doubles as Rias' other bishop," he quickly explained.

"He must have been coerced into creating Balance Breaker conditions," said Azazel, who casually brought a slice of pizza to his mouth and taking a bite...a bite that not gone unnoticed by Damon,

"HEY! Was that _my_ pizza?" He asked with a growl. Azazel swallowed his bite and raised an eyebrow at the white haired devil,

"Did your pizza have everything but olives?" Damon began to advance at the table, reaching Black Dhalia until Adrian grabbed the swearing hunter.

"Dammit you two! We're steering off track again!" Said the Devil Virus.

"Our guards are disappearing..." said Michael. When the others looked out the window, the magicians were in fact shooting the three armies and making them vanish into thin air, "...teleportation magic. That can only mean someone is connected to the gate within this barrier."

"And unfortunately our magical transport troops are sealed off from us," added Grayfia.

"So we've been cornered," deduced Azazel.

"Their timing along with the use of Lady Gremorys' bishop could not have been more perfect," said Michael, leading the others to the awful realization,

"We've been betrayed!" Stated Irina.

"I recommend we take action soon," said Sirzechs.

"Or right now," said Damon, one hand on the Green Knight and using the second to try and summon a magic circle, only to find it of no use. "The fuck is going on here?!"

"If they somehow made Gasper stronger, none of us will survive," said Sirzechs, ignoring Damons' attempt at summoning a portal. Damon stopped his attempts at summoning and looked at Sirzechs in shock,

"Gasper is so strong _none of us_ have a chance? Are we talking about the same Gasper?"

"He is, we are, and it'a because he's a mutation piece," said Kiba, answering Damons' questions.

"What's a mutation piece?" Asked Issei.

"It's something that causes many strange phenomena," said Rias. "The bishop I used to turn Gasper into a devil should have required several of my chess pieces, however only one was required."

"So his potential is incalculable," said Adrian, now understanding, "that's why you had him sealed away."

"If we don't do something about this half vampire kid now, it will be too dangerous to fight," said Azazel, right as one of the white magic circles protecting them shattered.

"Yeah I've been trying, pizza thief! But my teleport circle isn't working!" Damon shouted, proceeding to reattempt to get to the clubhouse.

"Well, if I were part of a terrorist group of magicians, I would make sure no one would be able to use their teleporting magic, so they can't escape or get help...idget," Adrian said tactfully. Rias then perked up, an idea coming to mind,

"Sirzechs, I have an unused rook in storage where my household usually holds meetings."

"A rook? Castling could work," said Sirzechs.

"'Castling?'" Repeated Damon.

"It's where the rook and king piece trade places in chess," explained Adrian, "She kicks my ass with that move every time we play." Damon raised an eyebrow,

"You and Rias...play chess?"

"Yeah...what do you think we do?"

"...I always thought you two fuck like rabbits all the time." Adrians' eyes briefly widened,

"Dude! Her brother is right there!" Damon blinked,

"...I, ALWAYS, THOUGHT, YOU TWO, FUCK LIKE RABBITS, ALL, THE, TIME!" Damon repeated purposely shouting to gain everyones attention, and causing Adrian to bring a palm to his face.

"Well, regardless if castling can work, I'd rather you not go alone," Sirzechs said to his little sister.

"She's not going alone," said Damon, "Me and Issei are going with her as backup."

"Hold up, why you?" Interjected Adrian.

"Because, I fucked everything up, I should fix it," said Damon, striking a Superman pose as he finished his sentence.

"I reccomend using some of Sirzechs power if you're going to bring more than yourself," Grayfia said to Rias.

"Great! Perfect! Let's go!" Said Damon.

"Before you go, take these," Azazel handed a pair of silver arm bands to Issei, "you can use them as compensation instead of an arm or leg. Stick the other one on the vampire kid when you get the chance." Soon Damon, Issei and Rias were on a red magic circle, ready to be transported.

"Take care of Rias for me!" Adrian told Damon.

"Don't worry!" Said Damon, right as they were being teleported Damon snidely added, "I'll even wear a condom-!" Before he could finish, the three were gone, leaving a white rook in their place.

"Did Damon say he was going to wear a condom while taking care of my sister?" Asked Sirzechs. Adrian nodded,

"I hate him..."


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Return to the ORC

Rias, Damon and Issei all appeared inside the destroyed ORC,

"Gasper! Koneko! Katrina! Where are you guys?!" Shouted Issei.

"Dude, the magicians probably have all three on lockdown," said Damon, "meaning shouting for them is pointless."

"We should check another room," said Rias, earning a nod from Damon and Issei.

Meanwhile...

Those still inside the school conference room were beginning to grow uneasy,

"Probably should have asked this before they left, but wouldn't it be easier to take out the half vampire along with the magicians?" Asked Vali, sporting a cold smile, "If you'd like, I could do it for you."

"Sure, right after I rip the biggest new one in you, straight down the middle," said Adrian, being half sarcastic.

"Vali, try to be a little more considerate, okay?" Pleaded Azazel, talking as if to a toddler. "After all, we are trying to make peace here."

"Sorry," said Vali, clearly showing he was the opposite, "it's just hard for me to stand here and do nothing."

"Then how about you and I go outside and dish it out with the magicians then? Sound good to you, douche bag?" Vali unleashed his Sacred Gear, revealing white and blue wings, and gave Adrian a twisted smile,

"Sounds good to me." Soon both the Vanishing and Bone Dragons were outside, the first mentioned soaring into the air and activating his Balance Breaker Scale Mail that he wore when he fought Zeus, while Adrian stayed on the ground, activating his armor as well. Soon an unbelievable amount of energy beams shot at both Adrian and Vali, with the Devil Virus using his gear to simply absorb the shots, while Vali had some sort of rune-like protection around himself, blocking the blasts. Vali scoffed from inside his armor, and sent a blue pulse of energy out of his hand, having it circle around in a massive lightning wave, causing most of the magicians in the air to vanish from exsistance.

"Showoff..." muttered Adrian, forming his blade and running for the magicians full speed, slicing through several of them at full speed before turning his blade into the whipfist, snatching one magician by the throat, and swinging her in a clockwise motion, gathering other magicians and tearing them apart. He then formed both of his arms into their muscle mass form, and charged again, this time landing several swift and powerful punches and swipes on all those who came too close. "Now that's what I'm talking about-!"

 _BOOM!!_

Adrian turned back to the school, seeing it was half leveled by a massive explosion, originating from inside the building itself.

"No...!" Adrian couldn't move, and for a second he couldn't even breath, until finally the smoke cleared, revealing everyone in the conference room before, frozen and otherwise, was now inside of an orange magic bubble, created by the combined might of Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael.

"Adorable!" Shouted a female voice, "The three great powers put up a defensive barrier together!" Adrian looked through the smoke, seeing a tall woman with long brown hair tied in a bun, a deep tan, clad in a low cut purple and white dress with a high slit and a set of bespectacles on her face, but what stood out to Adrian was the fact that she was carrying a large stick with a curve at the top. "Adorable and pathetic!" She said to the three leaders, protecting themselves and Adrians friends inside.

"What are you thinking Katerea?!" Demanded Sirzechs. Adrian landed next to the defensive barrier,

"Guys? Who is she?"

"Katerea Leviathan, descendant of the first Leviathan," Sirzechs briefly explained.

"What I am thinking, Sirzechs, is the exact opposite of everyone else at this disgusting meeting!" Katerea spat, "If God and the Devil King aren't around anymore, then there should be a revolution in this world!"

"Katerea you stop this right now! What're you trying to do?!" Shouted Serafall, only to receive a revolted look from the Leviathan descendant.

"Serafall...you stole my Leviathan title and now question me? How dare you!" Adrian took a step forward, allowing the helment on his armor to vanish, revealing his face,

"How dare _you_! You try to threaten one of the devil kings, here, during a peace meeting, in front of all of us, thinking of yourself all high and mighty, yet you're the one crashing in with a magical blitzkrieg, and dressed like a slutty office secretary trying to score with the boss." Several of those present gasped, while Katerea gave Adrian a glare that practically dripped venom,

"You...impudent...little bastard!" She stopped herself from saying more as she saw Azazel laughing,

"I'm sorry, that was just too good _not_ to laugh at," said the fallen leader.

"I'll teach you to mock me!" Katerea hissed, adjusting her glasses as an orange aura began to form around her. Azazel shrouded himself in a similar yellow aura,

"Oh you will, will you? Sounds like fun." Azazel began to step away from the group, ready to fight Katerea as they both took off into the air.

"Funny," Adrian said, "I never thought I'd be rooting for a Fallen Angel in a fight before..."

Back at the ORC...

 _BOOM!_ The three devils dashed to the nearest window, seeing Azazel in the air with a woman that was unfamiliar to both Issei and Damon.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Rias wondered.

"Who is she?" Issei asked.

"Katerea Leviathan," said Rias. Damon furrowed his brow,

"Leviathan? Like Serafall?"

"Yes, only Katerea was born into the Leviathan title, while Serafall earned it after the threeway war when the devil kings were killed."

"And let me guess, she wanted to keep fighting to the last devil while the new kings wanted peace," said Damon, taking his best guess.

"Close enough," said Rias, proceeding to briskly stride down the hallway, "I need you two to promote yourselves to queen."

"Way ahead of ya," said Damon, "in fact, I even have a plan..."

"Are we going to like this plan?" Asked Issei.

"Nope," answered Damon. Before long the doors to the room housing the captive Gasper, Koneko, Katrina and the magicians holding them hostage was breached with a blast of dark energy, filling the room with smoke.

"What's going on?!" Shouted one magician, then with zero warning and a sharp crack! she fell to the floor with a snapped neck, courtesy of Damon and his Devil Bringer.

"A devil?!" Shouted a second magician.

"But we disabled their teleportation fields!" Shouted a third, "How did they get here?!"

"It's about damn time!" Said Katrina, blood still dripping from her lips after her bite of magician.

"Sorry it took so long," said Damon.

"Damon! Rias! I'm so sorry! This whole thing is my fault!"

"No it's not," said Katrina, "the fault is mine...I let myself get taken out with a shot from behind like an amateur."

"It's alright," said Rias, "I'm just glad we found you."

"I don't know what tricks you used to get here," said yet another magician, "but don't you take one more step!" Three of the magicians held daggers at the throats of the three captured devils. Damon drew out Black Dahlia, pulling the hammer back,

"Hey! Let's just keep our cool here!" The magicians kept a distrusting glare at Damon, who was now bearing a smug grin, "In fact, you ladies should be happy to see me..." he released the hammer on Black Dahlia slowly, "...because I didn't come here to fight..." he brought his gun back to himself, leaving everyone to stare at him in confusion, "...I came to make a deal..." Rias stepped toward Damon,

"Damon, what are you-?" In a flash, one so fast that everyone had a hard time seeing, Damon spun on his heel, and landed a powerful backhand on Rias' cheek with his Devil Bringer arm, knocking her off her feet and to the ground, a trickle of blood leaking from the side of her mouth.

"Rias!" Shouted Issei, trying to rush to her aide, only for him to get a punch to the face from Damons' Devil Bringer, sending him to the floor as well, followed with Damon sticking his gun back in his coat, grabbing Isseis' shirt collar with his normal hand, and pummeling him with the Devil Bringer with unrelenting force, causing blood to flow, teeth to crack, and a shout to escape from Issei until with a sickening _crunch_ , landed a final strike to Isseis' jaw, forcing part of it to protrude from his opposite cheek, and leaving him to cough and choke on his own blood. Damon stood back up, Isseis' blood dripping from his Devil Bringer arm, facing the stunned magicians and his betrayed comrades,

"Damon...what have you done...?" Katrina asked in disbelief. Damon gave the Goddess of War a dark glare, unlike what his friend had seen before,

"I did what I should have done almost a year ago..."


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Gaspers Power

As the events at the ORC unfolded, Adrian and Vali were continuing to slay magician after magician, yet it seems that more and more keep coming.

"Hey, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina! If you three aren't busy, we can use an assist!" The three nodded, and drew out their swords, running at any and all magicians they come across, ready for the kill. Adrian refocused on his own fighting, using his whipfist and blade to slice apart any enemies that came his way. _Damon, I hope you are taking care of Rias alright..._ he thought to himself.

Back at the ORC, Damon wiggled the fingers of his Devil Bringer arm, staring at the blood on his hand,

"You know, that felt _way_ too good," he said, "finally getting my oppourtunity at taking down the Devil King and his little underlings."

" _You_ wish to dethrone the Devil King?" Asked one of the magicians, "Why?"

"'Why?' Because back where I'm from, my uncle made a career out of killing devils and devil kings alike. I only became one so I could get closer to them, little did I know that the one I decided to get close to was, in fact, the Devils Kings little sister." Rias let out a tiny sob, getting up to her hands and knees, and giving Damon a look of stunned horror,

"You mean...after everything...you were using us?!"

"Pretty much," said Damon with a cocky grin, "but really, did you honestly think I would turn my back on everything my uncle taught me? About hunting devil scum like you? Hmm?" Katrina was seething as Damon continued his verbal assault,

"Damon you keep talking to her like that, I will kill you as soon as I'm free!" Damon tutted as he approached the gray skinned girl, kneeling next to her pinned down form,

"Katrina Lagos, the Goddess of War, the spiritual descendant of Kratos, the God of War...reduced to a mere pawn to a little redhead bitch," Damon mocked, causing the war goddess' blood to boil. Damon rose up, still bearing his cocky grin as he moved back to the downed Rias and Issei, but as he moved away, one of the magicians felt something off about the current scenario.

"Hold on, how do we know this isn't a trick?!" Damon turned to the magician, imitating a hurt look,

"Really? I just backhanded my 'master,' and sent her ass to the floor, I beat the holy shit out of the Red Dragon Emperor..." Damon then flicked the fingers on his Devil Bringer arm, flinging blood across the room, "...his blood, is on my hands, and you think I would go through that just to fuck with you?" The magicians were still uneasy, and Damons' ever growing smile didn't reassure them, "Well if you thought that...you'd be right. Gasper now!" The magicians whirled towards the strung up dhampir, seeing the blood Damon sprayed was right on the boys face, and within reach of his tongue, causing his eyes to flare up, and before anyone knew what had happened, Koneko and Katrina were free, standing next to the downed Rias and Issei, helping them up, while Gasper himself had dissappeared. The magicians began to panic as their magic squares dissappeared, more so when they were attacked by a swarm of bats.

"Huh, I didn't know you could transform Gasper," Damon said to the bats. He then saw several shadow arms sprout from the floor and restrain all the magicians, "I also didn't know you could control shadows," he added.

"Attack! Attack!" Shouted one of the magicians, trying to blast away the shadow arms, only for several more to take their place.

"He's drinking my blood!" Screamed another magician.

"Not only our blood, but he's draining all our power with it!" Screamed a third. As the fourth and final magician tried to flee, Koneko took action and forced her back with a kick.

"Well if those four bitches are occupied, I'm going to take care of my friends," said Damon, moving to Rias and Issei, the latter of which was still covered in blood and bruises. Damon proceeded to procure a green teardrop shaped orb the size of an apple from inside his coat, decorated with a twisted face of agony, and first gently applied it to Isseis' face, all the abraisions, bruises and even his jaw healing almost instantly as the orb shrank to the size of a marble. Issei stared at Damon, surprised to say the least.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"It's just hardend green devil blood from my world...which I didn't realize I had until _after_ that bullshit with Kokabiel," he then looked back up at the Gasper bat swarm above them, "but it's nothing compared to that."

"This is just a small dose of Gaspers' power," said Rias, still holding a hand to where Damon slapped her.

"You're shitting me," said Damon, applying what was left of the green devil blood to Rias' bloody lip and bruised cheek, healing the small wound and making what was left of the orb dissappear.

"No, I'm not shitting you," said Rias, now able to smile again, "his true power was released when he tasted Isseis' blood. Speaking of which, how did you come up with that?" An image of Azazel popped into Damons' mind, and he shook his head,

"You could say we had a little assistance." Damon whirled around, the Green Knight at the ready as a magician fired an orange blast towards Rias, ready to deflect it, only for it to be enshrouded in violet, and freeze in the air.

 _"It's no use,"_ said the Gasper swarm to the magician who fired, _"I can see your every move."_ One of the bats eyes began to glow, and all the magicians in the room were shrouded in purple, freezing them in time. _"Now Issei! You're up!"_

"You got it!" Said Issei, quickly slapping a red rune on each of the magicians, "Hell, fucking, yeah! Dress Break!" With the snap of his fingers, the magicians garments were all blown away, exposing their bodies to the present devils.

"Oh hot damn! It's like a festival of naked ladies!" Issei drooled, causing Koneko to glare at him, Rias to shake her head in dissapproval, Damon to bring a palm to his face, and finally Katrina, who had just returned with her stolen weapons, to roll her eyes,

"Gasper, why the hell did you tell Issei to get up there and do his thing?" Asked Katrina, seeing the biggest bat in the swarm dropping down next to herself,

 _"I wanted to see what he can do,"_ Gasper said innocently.

"Look at them...naked!" Issei then lunged for the frozen magicians, "GROPING TIME!" He stopped dead in his tracks when Damon brought his Devil Bringer down on the perverts head,

"Down boy," said Rias.

"Right! I'm down!" Groaned Issei.

"You're the worst," Koneko said blankly.

"Diabolical," Katrina commented.

"Can we move this along?" Asked Damon, drawing out Black Dahlia and popping four perfect headshots into the frozen magicians.

Soon after, Gasper had reformed his normal body, allowing Issei to place the second silver band Azazel handed him onto the dhampirs arm,

"Here, this should keep you more in control," he said.

"Thanks Issei," Gasper said with a smile. As this transpired, Damon turned to Rias,

"Hey, prez...I'm sorry for the backhand earlier, and making my bullshit seem too real. I was just trying to sell the whole betrayal act to them, so they wouldn't notice the blood I was about to give to Gasper." Rias surprised him when she pulled him into a hug,

"I'm just thankful you're still on our side," she said with a small tear of joy, "I don't want to lose more members of my house, especially like that." Damon patted her on the back, allowing her to release him as she wiped the tear away with a miniscule sniff,

"Alright, let's get out of here!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shouted the ORC members, except for Damon, who let loose a song verse,

 _"How many people want to kick some ass?!!"_


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Return

The battle at the Kuoh Academy was raging on as Sirzechs and Michael kept an energy bubble around the frozen classmates, Grayfia was analyzing the teleportation gate, Azazel was fighting Katerea, the three Holy Sword users were slashing down magicians, along with Vali and Adrian slaying magicians left and right.

 _Ba-da-da! Ba-da-da! Ba-da-da!_

Three magicians fell to their deaths behind Adrian, seeing bullets flying, and knowing his friends had returned.

"Glad to see you guys made it out okay!" Said Adrian with a smile. He saw Rias, Issei, Koneko, Katrina and Damon all shielding Gasper as they guided him to the energy bubble, with Rias begging her brother to watch the dhampir, and not needing any convincing.

"Can we start killing magicians now?" Asked Koneko. Damon laughed, pulling his uncles sword, Rebellion, off his back, activating his Devil Trigger, holding the sword and his uzi, YinYang, in his hands,

"Did you really have to ask?" Adrian landed next to Damon, still bearing his Balance Breaker Scale Mail.

"You ready for a fight?" Damon cackled like a madman,

"Bitch please! I was born and raised for this!" Before long, the returning devils were now fiercly fighting hordes of magicians while Rias held up a magic barrier, acting as a shield to protect her house members. The shield didn't last long, and soon it shattered like glass, sending Rias skidding across the ground. Adrian rushed to her aide while Damon fired off a set of rounds from YinYang, nailing the magicians that broke Rias' shield.

"This whole thing is my fault..." Gasper said, watching the fighting unfold, squeezing his eyes shut, "I should help them! I want to help!" He cried. He then bore a look of defiance, "RIAS! DAMON!" Both the ORC president and Devil Hunter look to Gasper, who had sank to his knees, "Please listen! I want to fight too! I want to be a man just like Damon!"

"No you don't! I'm a bad influence!" Quipped Damon, earning a slap to the back of the head from Adrian who landed behind him,

"I want to make you all proud of me," Gasper continued, "and I want to be worthy of you! I will fight! I just have to! I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my friends!" All those present watched as Gasper tore the band off his arm,

"Gasper NO!" Shouted Damon, but it was too late, Gasper was back on his feet, his eyes glowing, and a bright white light washed over everything in sight...

The light eventually cleared, and with it, the haze freezing time along with it. The students who were frozen before now moved inside the magic bubble shield, confused.

"What was that?" Asked a startled Akeno. Asia looked around as well,

"Any idea _what_ just happened?" The now freed Sona asked Tsubaki.

"I don't have a clue."

"Welcome back Sona!" Serafall quickly hugged her little sister, clearly embarrassing her.

"Would you get off me?!" Sona complained.

"Gasper did it!" Said Rias, half surprised and half relieved. "I'm not sure how but Gasper made time go back to normal!"

"That's not all," said Katrina, pointing to the gate in the sky, now sealing itself and keeping more magicians from appearing, "Gasper also closed the gate!"

"Yeah! Way to go Gaspy-boy!" Cheered Damon, only to see Gasper fall into Asias' arms, unconscious.

"I don't understand!" Aisa said, still confused.

"We'll explain everything later when we're done!" Called Adrian, "But for now, we need all available hands on deck!"

"You got it Adrian!" Said Akeno, forming her kimono and ready to fight. Sona and Tsubaki leapt into the fray as well, with Sona bearing a blue magic circle, and Tsubaki bearing a staff, beggining to slay the remaining army of magicians.

"Well then," began Azazel, "how about we start getting serious here?" He then pulled a golden spearhead with a purple pommel on the end out of his jacket, "I'm so bored right now, are you?"

"What are you holding?" Katerea asked, growing concerned.

"Something much more interesting than war...call it a hobby." Azazel said. He held the spearhead into the air proudly, "This is the Downfall Dragon Spear. It's an artificial Sacred Gear developed by yours truly." The pommel began to shine brightly as he brought the spearhead close to himself, "Balance, break!" A bright light enveloped Azazel, briefly turning orange before is vanished completely. Issei and Adrians' Sacred Gear arms glowed and twitched, causing them to turn to the source, seeing Azazel in dark purple and gold armor with glowing violet orbs, glowing eyes, a scepter made of light in his right hand, and a horned helment on his head. "Armor of the Fallen Dragon!" Shouted Azazel, retracting his wings into his back, "Downfall Dragon Another Armor!"

"A Dragons' Armor! He can do a Balance Breaker too?!" Gasped Issei.

"It's an artificial one," said Adrian, "meaning the gear may be cool but it won't last long compared to a real one like mine, or Damons' Devil Trigger."

"Did I hear my name?" Damon asked, popping up next to them after landing a perfect faceplant on a magician. He looked up at Azazel, seeing the dragon armor, "Whoa! That is motherfucking awesome!" Azazel then beckoned Katerea towards himself,

"Now, come here!" Katerea created several snake like shadows around herself, and charged for the fallen leader,

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed, and in turn, Azazel charged at her as well, using his scepter on her as she charged past him. With one strike he made the shadow serpents dissapate, tore her dress, exposed her left breast, let her hair fall out of its bun, her glasses vanish from sight, blood to spray from her shoulder and abdomen, and have her let loose a shriek worthy of a banshee. Katerea turned back around, defiantly reaching for him, her arms growing and seemingly multiplying as more of her arms wrapped around Azazels left arm, "I'M NOT NECESSARILY NEEDED FOR THE CREATION OF OUR NEW WORLD!!" She cried, "IF I CAN TAKE OUT ONE OF THE THREE GREAT POWERS, THEN I WELCOME DEATH!!" Her arms began to sink into Azazels armor as her face twisted into a monstrous snarl, "I'LL DESTROY MYSELF FOR GLORY!!"

"'Destroy yourself?'" Azazel chuckled, "I don't want to mock your hopes and dreams, but it doesn't seems worth it!" To the shock of everyone watching, especially Katerea, he stabbed his own arm with his light scepter above his elbow, and sliced his arm off with a spray of his own blood. "You'll still die...!" Azazel then threw his scepter like a javelin, nailing Katerea between the eyes, and with one last death wail, she dissolved into nothing, "...But I'm only willing to give up an arm for you," he finished, letting the dragon armor vanish as he formed a green magic circle over his wound, keeping his blood flow at a minimum. The purple pommel of the Dragon Spear floated down into his remaining hand, "and yet again there is still room for improvement," he said, laying a gentle kiss on the purple orb, "but I guess you can stay with me a little while longer...Dragon King Fafnir."

"Okay don't take this weird," Damon whispered to Adrian, "but I have a serious boner from that action we just witnessed." Adrian turned to the white haired buffoon,

"How am I _not_ supposed to take that weird?!" Adrian asked him.

"We're not done," said Rias, cutting between the two, "there's still a few stragglers left."

"Way ahead of ya," said Damon with a smile. He turned to Adrian, "Yo A! Can you aim that Tendril Barrage attack of yours?" Adrian blinked,

"Eh..."

"Good! Aim it straight up, try making a cyclone if you can, and whatever you do, don't stop!" Damon dashed off, leaving a confused Adrian and Rias in his wake.

"'Make a cyclone?' How the fuck am I supposed to pull that one off?"

 _"You could always do the Wonder Woman thing,"_ said Penglog, his voice almost taking Adrian by surprise. _"You know, where she's in her street clothes, spins a shit ton of times, and suddenly she's wearing the star spangled panties?"_

"How is that relevant?" Asked Adrian.

 _"Spin, you moron, spin."_ Adrian arced an eyebrow at the thought, shrugged his shoulders, and began charging up his biomass. Small tendrils began lining up his arms as he casted one quick glance to Rias,

"You might want to stand back," he warned. Rias spread her wings and floated back, ready for anything, and with one fluid motion, Adrian began to spin, faster and faster, launching his tendril barrage straight up into the air, barely controlling it as he created exactly what Damon wanted; one massive cyclone. Damom grabbed a nearby magician by the collar of his robes with his Devil Bringer arm, and with one almighty throw, launched him straight into the vortex, the result looking something similar to throwing a tomato into a blender.

"Awe, sick!" Shouted Issei, repulsed by the shocking violence.

"Alright, new plan!" Shouted Damon, "Throw the magicians into the twister! Let's make it rain!" Damon then reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone, and with one dramatic pose, began playing the song _Raining Blood_ by Slayer for everyone to hear.

"What _is_ this dreadful music?" Michael asked, still inside the magic shield with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Asia and the unconscious Gasper.

"It's called perfect music for a perfect moment!!" Shouted Damon, throwing more magicians into Adrians' cyclone, slowly turning it from its clear form into a blood red, more so when the others who were fighting joined in on throwing in more magicians via shoves with swords or blasts with magic. By the time the song ended, all the magicians had been thrown in, and Damon shouted at Adrian,

"Okay you can stop now!" Adrian planted a firm foot into the ground, stopping himself and ending the cyclone, and with it, all the blood caught in the cyclone fell like rain for a solid minute, all while everyone who was rained on glared at Damon and Adrian, the latter of which was also glaring at Damon, who was laughing like an idiot.

"Okay I am a hundred and ten percent sure you just had me do that just so you'd have an excuse to play that song," said Adrian.

"I did! I so fucking did!" Laughed Damon, "And it was worth it!"

"Very nice," said Azazel, his sarcasm evident as he shook blood out of his hair, "you've annihilated everyone-!" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as a massive white and blue energy ball sent him crashing into the ground, leaving him in a massive crater.

"Azazel!" Shouted Damon, about to run to help him, until Adrian stopped him, glaring at Vali overhead,

"I think I just figured out who betrayed us..."


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Khaos Rising

"Vali!" Shouted Issei, "You're the one who betrayed us!" Damon turned to his invisible wall,

"There are probably half a dozen readers that are going to bitch about this being predictable at the end of this arc." He refocused his attention back on the matter at hand. Azazel climbed out of the crater, casually dusting himself off,

"I can understand," he said, not even hinting any rage inside himself, "but there is something I want to ask you..." Azazel spread his wings and flew up, meeting Vali in the air. "You know Shimuzay, my Vice Governor General. Well he's recently informed me of a faction that has been gathering the dangerous elements and members of the three great powers." Both Vali and Azazel narrowed their eyes, "What was it called again? Oh right, the Chaos Brigade."

"Chaos sounds accurate," said Sirzechs.

"Whoever is in charge must be strong," said Serafall, "but who would want to gather such dangerous people together?"

"I can answer that." All eyes turned to Blizy, who had appeared from out of nowhere, and it just occured to Adrian that Blizy had been missing since Gasper fixed time. "The Khaos Brigade was founded and led by two people, one being Kessler, for the purpose of killing Zeus..." Adrian and Katrina clenched their fists at both names mentioned, "...but since he's dead, that leaves the other leader, Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God."

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Damon.

"The dragon so powerful even God was afraid of him?! It can't be!!" Said Rias.

"Yes, it is true I have sided with Ophis," said Vali, "but trust me, neither one of us has a slight interest in world domination. We'de simply a group who formed in order to use our power, that's all."

"'In order to use our...?' Motherfucker you've _been_ using your power!" Shouted Damon.

"Well that makes more sense," said Azazel, "conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you, but considering both of you had devil titles stolen from you I wasn't sure." Everyone wore startled expressions as this new information came to light,

"He's a devil king descendant too?!" Asked Serafall.

"He can't be serious!!" Shouted Katrina. Vali held himself up proudly,

"My name is Vali Lucifer."

"What?!" Sirzechs murmured.

"'Lucifer?!'" Issei fretted.

"Not good," Adrian stated.

"Oh WHAT the FUCK EVER!!!" Shouted Damon, powering himself up, and leaping into the air, "He's just another whiney pretty boy bitch who needs his ass kicked!!" Before anyone could stop him, Damon charged right at Vali, Rebellion at the ready, only for Vali to grab the sword with one hand, and plant the other right on the hunters face,

 _"Divide!"_ Shouted Albion, draining all of Damons' power in one shot, causing his Devil Trigger to expire instantly, and with one powerful spin, Vali sent him flying towards the larger forcefield surrounding the school, a loud _bing_ being heard from the impact.

"As I was saying, I am a direct descendent of one of the dead devil kings," continued Vali, returning his attention to the remaining group. "My mother was a human, so I'm a halfblood." Adrian used his hunter sense, and sure enough, he saw Valis' DNA contained both human and devil in him. "My father was the grandson of the former great devil king Lucifer."

"No...it can't be!" Said Rias.

"Of course..." said Sirzechs, "...half human, there's no way we could have known."

"While you have the blood of a real devil king, since you are also a human you just happen to be able to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon," stated Azazel. He raised his remaining arm, "So basically you're entire exsistance is a joke." Vali scoffed,

"I would go with miracle personally..." he said, and behind his Balance Breaker wings appeared eight massive devil wings, "...but to each their own."

"Dear God..." Michael gasped, taking in the sight of the White Dragon Emperor, all his wings unfurled.

"Something tells me this will be the best White Dragon Emperor this world will ever see," said Azazel, "past, present and future."

"The best dragon ever? I doubt it," said Adrian.

"Adrian Michaels! Issei Hyouduo!" Vali called out, gaining both boys attention, "Fate can be cruel, wouldn't you both agree?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Issei relunctantly. Adrian simply kept quiet.

"I am the strongest dragon, and carry with me the blood of a devil king," Vali lightly bragged, "but you are just a lowly human Issei. Before you became a student you weren't even an impressive student in highschool. That is to say besides the Boosted Gear you are nothing." Vali turned directly to Adrian, "And you...you are worse than nothing. You let some terrorist steal your humanity from you, turn you into a monster without a real face, and you embraced it without hesitation, even knowing what it had done to your friends, how it scarred your father into disowning you, and how those closest to you are truly afraid of what you're capable of." Adrian barely managed to keep his rage under control as Vali continued, "It's dissappointing...it's so dissappointing it's funny. Even though we are rival Sacred Gears, Issei, we are as far apart as the sky is from the earth, and you Adrian, it's the sky from the center of the earth. Actually, it's more than that-."

"Is there a point you're trying to make here, Vali?" Asked Adrian, growing annoyed with Valis' gloating.

"I do. I want you two to try harder," Adrian furrowed his brow in confusion, "I think you two should become a pair of avengers." Everyone then heard Damon shout out loud from the long distance of Valis' throw,

"Sorry, Nick Fury isn't around to recruit them asshole!" Vali groaned,

"Not that kind of avengers, idiot," Vali said, surprisingly calm as he refocused on Adrian and Issei, "I mean the kind they will become once I kill their parents." In the blink of an eye, Adrian was right in front of Vali, let loose a cough, bringing one hand to the top of the white dragons helment, and pulled him close enough that they were practically touching,

"Get this straight, White Trash Dragon, come near Isseis' parents and I will kill you. Come near my mom and you will find out in the worst of ways that there are things far worse than death." Adrian shoved Vali back, ready to start tearing him apart, only for the silver haired boy to start laughing.

"'Tear me apart?' You? With all your weaknesses?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You think that cough was a coincidence?" Adrians' eyes widened, and he slowly felt a familiar pain in his lungs, causing him to cough and sputter. He frantically looked around, trying to find the source, but Vali gave it away,

"I'm afraid you won't find the source of what's causing your lungs to inflamate, but I can tell you what it is...it's Bloodtox." Adrian scowled at Vali as he began to falter in the air, "I was wanting to fight one dragon for now, to see if either one is truly worth my time." Vali then swung a roundhouse kick at Adrians' head, making him fall out of the sky and land roughly next to his friends.

"Adrian!" Rias and the others rushed to his side, save for Damon, who was still missing, and Issei, whose rage was growing more and more by the second.

"I'm so gonna kill this asshole!" He muttered, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Rias gave Issei a stunned look,

"Issei!"

"Why should any of our parents have to die for his damn convience?" Issei asked. "Like I would just sit idley by and let him TAKE IT FROM US?!!" Isseis arm band glowed brightly, shredding his sleeve, and with one powerful burst from his Sacred Gear, Issei was encased in a red and yellow armor, decorated with green gemstones, and almost mirrored Valis' armor.

 _"Welsh Dragon! Aura Booster!"_ Yelled Ddraig.

"No one hurts the people we care about! I don't care _who_ they are!" Issei shouted, consumed by rage. All eyes stared in complete awe, with Katrina being the first to speak,

"Is that...?"

"It's his Balance Breaker!" Said Rias, finishing Katrinas' thought.

"Look Albion," said Vali, "the boys powers have gone up exponentially."

 _"The Sacred Gear uses strong feelings to sustain its power,"_ said Albion, _"what you're facing right now is pure rage...well done. That is one of the most appropriate ways to draw out the dragon."_

"So what you're saying is that I'm better at drawing out his dragon than he is at being one," said Vali, making sure Issei was listening.

"Yeah, keep talking douche bag!" Growled Issei, "ASCALON!!" The blade of the Dragonslayer popped out of Isseis' wrist, and the Red Dragon tried to take a swipe at Vali, barely missing.

 _"The Dragon_ _slayer? I won't be able to deflect one cut from_ _that,"_ said Albion.

"Alright, I'll have to make sure he doesn't cut me!" Said Vali, and the two dragons clashed in the sky, red and white energy lighting up the sky.

Back on the ground, most of the group was watching the battle in the sky, except for Adrian, who was now coughing and puking blood, Rias, who was by his side, and Katrina who had had enough,

"Alright, while those two dragon dicks are fighting up there, I'm going to find the Bloodtox, that way Adrian can join in."

 _Cli-click!_

Katrina turned around, seeing Blizy standing in her way, a handgun in her grip, and from the way it felt upon looking at it, it was loaded with blessed bullets. Blizy shook her head,

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..."


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: Issei vs. Vali

As Issei and Vali continued to fight overhead, Katrina began to have a staredown with Blizy as the mismatched eyed girl aimed her gun at the Goddess of War.

"Blizy, you don't want to do this," said Katrina, ready to summon Sektors Gauntlets at a moments notice.

"You're right, I don't want to. But Vali saved my life, and this is how he wants me to return the favor," replied Blizy. To the surprise of everyone, it was Michael that stepped between Katrina and Blizy.

"My child, I know you may want to serve Vali in order to repay your debt to him, but disrupting a peace meeting doesn't sound like the best way to go," said the Chief of the Angels.

"No, but what choice do I have?" The sound of a throat being cleared was heard behind her, causing her to turn around, seeing Damon standing behind her, who snatched to gun out of her hand, spun her around and keeping her secure while aiming her gun at her own head,

"We always have a choice," grunted Damon, "like the choice I know Vali will get wrong here in just a second." Damon whistled into the air, catching Issei and Valis' attention, "Yo! White Trash Dragon! Stop your bullshit, and your girl won't get hurt!" Unsurprisingly, Vali scoffed,

"You wouldn't, and even if you would, she's served her purpose. I have no need for her anymore..."

"Bastard!" Shouted Issei, and the two dragons continued their overhead fight.

"I rest my case," said Damon, releasing Blizy and disassembling her gun. The girl with mismatched eyes stared at the ground, tears in her eyes as she looked to Adrian, who still had blood dripping from his lips as he still struggled to breath,

"Why can't I ever get it right with the _real_ good guys?"

As this transpired, Vali and Issei continued to fight overhead, with the Vanishing Dragon gaining the upperhand,

"You're too weak!" Vali shouted at Issei, landing an overhead strike to Isseis' torso, causing him to cough out blood. Vali raised his hand up, the gemstones in his armor glowing,

 _"Divide!"_ Shouted Albion, absorbing Isseis' power with zero effort, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Dammit! How could I have forgotten?" Issei asked himself, "He absorbed the power of anyone that comes into contact with him!"

"Issei! Are you okay?!" Cried Asia.

"A-Okay!" Said Issei, dragging himself to his feet, "You don't have to worry about me!"

"Issei don't lose!" Begged Gasper, "You have to beat him!"

"I will," vowed Issei, "especially since my friends are watching!" He began to power up his Sacred Gear once again, "I won't lose in front of them!" He shouted. Vali smirked beneath his helmet, a faint glowing powder falling from his Sacred Gear wings like snow before vanishing into nothing,

"Adorable."

"What did he just do?!" Issei wondered.

 _"He sent the extra energy he got from you out through his wings,"_ answered Ddraig, _"by doing that he can maintain his power to the upper limits of his capacity."_

"So no matter how amazing he is, there's still a limit on what he can handle," said Issei, understanding. Vali created two large energy orbs in his hands,

"During your fight with Kokabiel, you, Adrian, and your friends were fighting for the sake of each other, weren't you?" The remaining group below the dragons shared mix expressions of fear and rage, "Should I kill your friends too, before I kill your family?!" Vali then hurled the energy balls at the group of friends, causing Asia to scream, but before the blasts could hit, a mass on tendrils covered the group in a decently sized dome, shielding them from the blasts as they collided, yet they continued to try working their way through, only for them to dissapate right when the shield shattered, causing the creator, Adrian, to fall flat on his back, his breathing slowing to a raspy crawl.

"Adrian!!!" Screamed Rias, rushing to the side of the Devil Virus, cradling his head in her arms. The others watched as she shed tears over his nearly lifeless form, with Blizy staring in a confused stupor,

"He...actually saved us..."

"Of course he saved us!!" Shouted Katrina, "He is our friend! Why wouldn't he have saved us?!!" Blizy gave Katrina a heated glare,

"Because he has the Blacklight in him, and to him we are simply sustinance."

"Is that _your_ belief?" Asked Katrina, tightening her fists and ready to start swinging.

"It is," said Blizy, façading confidence, only for Katrina to bring a swift and powerful fist to the jaw of the mismatch eyed girl, sending her to the ground with a bloody lip. Blizy looked up at Katrina, frightened,

"Adrian had a belief too," said the war goddess, "' _what_ we are doesn't determine _who_ we are.' Sure he may be a devil holding the Blacklight, but his spirit and soul is still Adrian Michaels." Katrina turned away from the downed Blizy, and returned to Adrians side.

As this was happening, Issei charged at Vali once again, landing a flying shoulder tackle to Valis' chest,

"Quit fucking around you piece of shit!!" Shouted the Red Dragon.

"Hate me more!" Vali practically commanded, "Get angrier! Get stronger and stronger for me! Let's have some real fun!" Vali then created a dark blue magic circle, forcing Issei back,

"Ddraig! Transfer power to Ascalon!" Shouted Issei, causing the blade of the Dragonslayer to glow a faint green, and with one slice/punch, he smashed part of Valis' helmet off, revealing his left eye, which was wide with shock. Issei then grabbed Valis' wings, "Do it again!"

 _"Transfer!"_ Shouted Ddraig, causing Valis' entire armor to glow a faint green,

"He's transferring power to Vali?!" Katrina asked, "Is he insane?!!"

"No no he's fucking clever!" Said Damon with a laugh, turning to Katrina, "You know what happens when you fill up a water balloon with too much water?" He looked back up at Issei and Vali, "Hopefully the same thing that's gonna happen to Vali when his power is over the limit!"

 _"You're limits are going into overdrive,"_ Albion informed Vali, _"we're going to have to restart the system."_ Issei reared back his fist containing Ascalon,

"Feel the wrath of the DRAGONSLAYER!!" With one punch to Valis' chest, the Balance Breaker armor shattered like glass, sending the silver haired menace plummeting to the ground, landing on his knees as he coughed and gasped for air.

"That was amazing!" Vali wheezed, whiping a drop of blood from his mouth, "You completely blew away my Sacred Gear! I knew you had it in you if you just tried! That's what I expect from my rival!" Vali slowly rose to his feet as Issei landed a good few yards away from his opponent. Everyone could only watch as Vali encased himself in a bright blue light, and out of nowhere he was encased in his armor once again.

"Oh come on!" Shouted Damon.

"Son of a bitch!" Cursed Issei.

 _"It won't be over until the other person can't fight any longer,"_ said Ddraig, _"This is how dragons battle."_ The green gemstone on Isseis' Sacred Gear began to blink,

"Ddraig, what's wrong?"

 _"The armband is reaching its limit of effectiveness,"_ informed the red dragon.

"This is happening because I'm too damn weak!" Issei chastised himself.

 _"There's no winning against a time limit. Run away_ _or you'll die!"_ Warned Ddraig.

"I can't just abandon everyone!" Said Issei.

"He's right!" Everyone turned to Adrian, and despite the blood dripping from his mouth and his breathing growing more ragged by the second, he stood up on his own two feet, approaching Issei and Vali with shakey steps, "Nobody is abandoning anybody today! We can defeat Vali, and we can do so together!" Adrian looked down at the pieces of Valis' broken armor, brought a wavering hand down to one of the larger gemstones, and placed it in his hand,

"Penglog, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Adrian asked the dragon living in his arm,

 _"I can read your mind you know, but yes. Merging the power of the white dragon with you could work for you..."_ Issei then looked on the ground, and grabbed a gemstone as well,

"Can the same be done for me?" Issei asked Ddraig.

 _"Before you do anything rash, are you sure you're ready to die?"_

"I can't die yet," said Issei, "I still got to become Harem King, and for that I can take on the whole world!" Both Ddraig and Penglog laughed at Isseis' complete conviction to being Harem King, while Adrian simply rolled his eyes,

"Penglog, don't encourage him," the Devil Virus said to his dragon arm. Both Adrian and Isseis' Sacred Gears began to glow as they raised the cracked gemstones into the air,

"What can you two accomplish so late in the game?" Vali asked, not believing them of being able to pose a threat. Adrian cracked a cocky grin, worthy of Damon to raise an eyebrow,

"Guess you're about to find out you Vanishing Douche...!"


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: Nature of the Dragons

After Adrian hurled his insult, he encadsd himself in his Balance Breaker armor, and both be and Issei slammed the blue gemstones into the center of their chests, causing massive amounts of power to surge from themselves. Red, green and blue energy clashed with each other as both boys screamed and shouted.

"And I thought that punch through the chest from Riser hurt!!" Shouted Adrian, "Holy fuck!!"

"Are you two trying to take in my power?" Vali inquired curiously.

"Kiba managed to merge holy and devil powers together," said Adrian, "so why can't we, the Red Dragon Emperor and the Bone Dragon, take in the power of the White Dragon and beat your ass?!"

 _"Rather reckless,"_ said Albion, _"Ddraig and myself are conflicting existance_ _s. To do that would be suicide."_

 _"So you know, Albion,_ _p_ _ossessing this_ _master has taught me something important,"_ said Ddraig, _"even a fool can make the impossible possible, as long as he never gives up!"_

 _"And right now you got two fools right in front of you,"_ said Penglog, _"willing to fight to the last man! If we get knocked down, we'll get back up! If we get killed...we'll walk it off,"_ he said with a chuckle. The flashing energies then dimmed, and both of the boys right arms were now encased in a white armor with blue gemstones, almost identical to Valis' armor,

 _"Vanishing Dragon!! Power is taken!!"_ Ddraig and Penglog said in unison. Vali was speechless, while Albion stammered,

 _"I-impossible...this... this is impossible!!"_

 _"You've definitely taken years off of your life,"_ Ddraig informed Issei, _"most devils live almost forever but_ _you will not be one of them."_

"Well I'm pretty sure neither of us planned on living that long anyway," Adrian said to Ddraig, "especially me with my track record..."

 _"Actually, A, the Blacklight kind of gives you an unfair advantage,"_ Penglog whispered to Adrian, _"Even though some years should have been taken off, the virus in you will keep you alive long after Issei..."_ Adrians' eyes widened, glancing briefly to Issei, then back to Vali,

"Regardless, we still got shit to get done, and beating this asshat is one of them!" Vali laughed into the air, then focused on Adrian and Issei,

"This is fun, but even though you have my power, how long do you think you have before the Bloodtox kills you? I'm actually impressed that you're still standing..." Adrian then took in a sharp breath of air before spitting out a mouthful of blood through his helmet,

"Yeah, about that..." Adrian began to hold himself upright more, his breathing returning to a shockingly normal rate, "...you know what the Blacklight Virus does that makes it so unique? What's makes it so dangerous?" He paused, wanting to see if Vali had an answer, to which he had none, "It's the fact that the virus is always changing...evolving... _adapting_." Vali and Blizys' eyes widened as Adrians' words made complete sense, "The Blacklight in my veins has _finally_ adapted to the Bloodtox, after so long of being exposed to it and not getting killed by it." With zero warning, Adrian zipped to Vali in a blur, and landed a right cross to Valis' helmet, shattering it with one punch, followed by a knee to the jaw, a left hook to the head, followed by a right, and a flat foot to the abdomen, doubling him over. Adrian wrapped his arms around the waist of the white dragon, lifted him up, turning him so he was lined up just right, and powerbombed him onto the cement. Adrian then soared up, readying his foot, and dove down at an alarming speed, causing Vali to roll out of the way just barely out of reach of Adrians' foot as it crashed into the ground, creating a small shockwave. Adrian looked to Vali as he stood on his feet, laughing,

"That...was amazing!" Vali said, clearly and understandably impressed, "I guess now _I_ will have to play seriously!" Vali took flight into the air, his wings expanding to almost double their initial size,

 _"Half Dimension!"_ Shouted Albion, creating a dim light from the now massive wings of Vali Lucifer. The White Dragon the held a hand towards the school, and with the flex of his fingers, the school itself began to shrink,

"What the hell is he doing?!" Asked Katrina.

"He's warping the dimensions," said Michael in a serious tone, "it's a very dangerous action!"

"Noted," Damon said sarcastically.

"How is _that_ fair?" Rias asked, not believing what was happening.

"It isn't fair at all!" Said Azazel, finally deciding to land within the group, "Oh what are we going to do with our crazy fighting dragon lovebirds..." He bore a smug grin, "They'll have to want it more if they want to win. Let's try adding another element that isn't fair of our own."

"Azazel, what are you up to?" Katrina asked with a warning tone. The Fallen Angel leader turned to his red and bone dragon compadres,

"Hey, Bone Dragon! Hang back for a sec!" Adrian turned back to Azazel,

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me for a second," Azazel said. Adrian didn't trust him, but he glided back to his friends none the less. "Now, Red Dragon Emperor, Issei!" Issei groaned,

"What do you want?!"

"Let me make sure this is simple for you to understand," Azazel grinned, "that power he has divides things around him in half."

"'Divides it?'"

"Meaning Rias Gremorys' bust line will also become half its original size." Rias gave a off a sound of stunned confusion, while Adrian turned to Azazel, his helmet dissolvdissolving to reveal a face of boiling rage,

"First off, that's my girlfriend you're talking about. Second, you can't actually expect that to work! I mean-!" Azazel held up his hand, silencing Adrian as he looked to the Devil Virus, and jerked a thumb to Issei.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!" Issei bellowed at full volume, his power soaring to unbelievable heights, causing everyone to stare at Issei in wonder, except for Adrian, who could only raise his hands, jaw dropped and right eye twitching, while Damon burst into fits of laughter,

"This is either gonna be fucking hilarious or fucking awesome!" Laughed the Devil Hunter.

"Rias' boobs are perfect and I won't let you reduce them!" Issei shouted at Vali.

"Wait, what?" Vali asked, unsure of what Issei was talking about.

"Just roll with it Vali!" Called Damon, "Just roll with it!"

"You monster!" Issei continued, "You're pure evil! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!!" Issei continued to have Ddraig increase his power as his own rage spiraled out of control, spewing energy and flame in every direction, actually frightening most of the group, except for Katrina, who could only gawk at the sight, Adrian, who had brought a palm to his face in apparent defeat, and finally Azazel and Damon, who were both cackling like madmen.

"This fight is hilarious! His power increased this much just to keep his masters chest from getting smaller!" Laughed Azazel.

"I can die in peace now, knowing that I got to see this!" Damon sniggered. Adrian dropped his hand and turned to the guffawing fools,

"I hate you guys, I really do..."


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Tragedy

"Today has been full of surprises," said Vali, "but at least it's not boring."

"Try laying a finger on Rias, or any of the girls, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU TO WHERE YOU WON'T BE REBORN AGAIN!!!" Screamed Issei. The Red Dragon then charged at Vali with a speed that caught him off guard, catching him in the stomach with a hard punch.

Where did this speed come from? Vali wondered. Issei charged at him again,

"This is for Rias and her mammoth plush melons!!!"

 _"Divide!"_ Shouted Ddraig, halfing Valis' power as Issei punched him in the chest, forcing him to cough out blood. Issei gripped both sides of Valis' head,

"This is for Akenos' huge honkers!!!" Issei headbutted Vali so hard their helmets shattered, leaving the White Dragon shocked at the power Issei was displaying, and Issei kept going, "This is for Katrinas' goddess worthy gazongas!!!" Katrina looked down at her own chest at Isseis' words,

"'Goddess worthy,' huh?"

"This is to make sure Asia keeps on growing!!!" Damons' laughter increased in pitch at Isseis' rant,

"Oh shit my sides are starting to hurt from laughing so hard!" He laughed, yet no one heard him as Issei kept attacking Vali,

"This is for Xenovias' killer tatas!!!" Damon fell on his back, unable to stop laughing as he now had to whipe tears from his eyes, "And this is for Konekos' poor itty bitty titties!!!" Damon finally, and abruptly, stopped laughing, "You can't devide them!!! The only thing left would be lonely nipples!!!" Damon leaned up from off the ground, smile gone, and glaring at Issei as he landed one final uppercut on Vali,

"Leave...Koneko...OUT OF THIS!!! YOU FIEND!!!" Shouted Damon.

"Oh sure, _now_ you get all pissy," Adrian snarked at Damon, clearly unhappy about Issei starting his perverse rant with the Devil Virus' girlfriend rather than his own. Both Vali and Issei landed on the ground, the first mentioned landed on his stomach, slowly dragging himself to his feet, while Issei landed on a knee, his power almost completely drained.

"Interesting...this is fascinating!!" Breathed Vali.

"How is that bastard still standing?" Katrina wondered aloud.

"Alright...think you can handle something stronger...?" Vali asked Issei, not waiting for an answer, "...it's the Juggernaut!"

 _"Forget it Vali,"_ said Albion, _"that is not the best option for this situation."_ Vali tried to defend himself agaisnt Albion as Issei limped towards him, while Adrian stepped in the Red Dragons' way,

"Take a breather Issei, I got it from here." Issei relunctantly nodded, and his armor vanished, falling limp in Adrians' arms as he dragged him over to the group, "Watch him, it's my turn to take on Val-!" Adrian stopped himself as his hunter sense spiked, causing him to look up at the top of the magic dome over the school, "Who or what the fuck is that?" The dome then cracked and shattered, with a figure landing between Vali and the group. He was a young chinese man with short black hair, dressed in ancient chinese armor and carried a staff in his hands.

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" Vali asked the newcomer as he rose to his feet.

"We're finally going to fight the northern earth gods," said the man, "so I was sent to find you and bring you back."

"I see...about time," said Vali, as if waiting for those news to come around.

"Wait a second, wait a second, who the hell is this?" Damon asked, gesturing to the man with the staff, "Was he actually from the show?" He turned to his invisible wall, "Or is he just another damn OC, Scarecrow?"

"Damon, quit talking to your imaginary friends!" Yelled Katrina, "Focus on the matter at hand!"

"That's Bikou," said Azazel, answering Damons' initial question, "descendant of the victorious fighting Buddha."

"Wait, the Trickster Monkey from the Son Goku legend?" Asked Adrian, making sure he understood who they were up against.

"He's related to Goku?" Asked Issei.

"The Saiyan?!" Damon shouted, expressing genuine concern for once.

"I'm not sure what a Saiyan is, so I'm going to assume not," Bikou said to Damon, who sighed in relief,

"I was worried for a second, because if we were up against a Saiyan we would be fucking toast...unless it was Raditz, then we'll be fine."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!" Katrina shouted at the Devil Hunter, who merely brushed off Katrinas' shouting.

"Nothing to worry about," said Damon, his cocky grin returning.

"I have to say Bikou, I never would have expected you to become a member of the Khaos Brigade," said Azazel, "Hell must have frozen over...on the other hand, the White Dragon and Son Goku do look good together."

"I bet they fucking do," Damon quipped, lightly chuckling to himself. To his surprise, Bikou started laughing louder than him,

"Well charm and beauty do run in my family, so I look good with just about anybody! Until next time, my friends," Bikou then performed some strange dance, ending with him twirling his staff in the air, and jamming the end into the ground, creating a shadow-like portal, "Miss Blizy, are you coming with us?" The masked girl relunctantly began to walk to the portal, but not before she stopped by Adrian,

"You know, a part of me wishes things had gone differently," she said, "but I can at least leave you with this..." Blizy then faced Adrian, gripped his coat with both hands, and planted her lips to his, leaving his eyes wide open with shock, but as he felt one of her hands slip inside his coat, he didn't pull away. She then broke the kiss, leaving him staring after her as she walked onto the portal, sinking in with Vali and Bikou,

"The next time we meet, Adrian, Issei, you two better be prepared to make the fight interesting..." Adrian could only nod as the three vanished from sight. Rias rushed to Adrian, giving him a tight hug out of relief,

"So glad you're alright! I thought the Bloodtox..."

"Well it didn't," said Adrian, "Blizy wouldn't know how to truly kill me even if she tried. But, on the plus side..." Adrian reached into his coat, withdrawing three syringes, "...we now have something to even the odds against Zeus the next time he shows his mug." The others joined Adrian and Rias' sides, seeing the needles in the Devil Virus' hand, with Damons' eyes widening,

"Is that...?"

"Whitelight, in it's purest form," confirmed Adrian.

"So that'a what the smooch was about," said Damon, "she didn't want Vali to notice!"

Soon, the three armies, angel, devil and fallen angel, had returned to the school, using their magic to repair the damages done by Vali, Katerea and the magicians.

"Finally, a joint effort between all of us," said Rias.

"It looks like we really have a chance for peace this time, doesn't it?" said Akeno. Katrina nodded,

"Sometimes the best war is the one that's never fought...maybe that's why I was made into the Goddess of War," she thought aloud to herself.

"Apologies Azazel," Sirzechs said, "Katerea was one of our internal issues."

"Vali from our side caused problems as well, and it was my fault for not nipping that bud a long time ago," said Azazel, indirectly apologizing. Adrian decided to walk away from the group as Issei approached Michael, but was soon followed by Damon,

"Yo, A! Where are you going?"

"Just going to head over some place else, clear my head. Why don't you stay here with Koneko and Gasper, I'm sure they'd like your company right now." Damon looked nervously at the two, taking a deep breath as he remembered how badly he scared them at the ORC.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to head home," said Damon, "maybe have some rum or something..."

"It's barely sunrise," Adrian pointed out.

"Your point?" Damon then created a magic circle, not wanting to hear anything more as he walked through. Adrian saw that Azazel and his army had teleported off as well, soon enough Michael and his army vanished into bright yellow light. Adrian saw Asia running to Issei, hugging him tightly,

"I love you!" She said loudly, right before kissing him on the mouth. Adrian smiled, but something felt off in his chest, like someone he cared for was in distress. He turned towards the general direction of where he home is, and that's when he felt it; a pain in his chest he only felt when he was in New York, when Alex Mercer destroyed one of his controlled hives. What made things worse? He could see a faint pillar of smoke in the distance. Without saying a word to the others, he ran as fast as he could, and in merely a few seconds, he arrived home, only to see his house up in flames.

"No..." he murmured to himself, right as the flaming front doors burst from their hinges with a familiar creature dragging a seemingly unconcious Victoria from the fire. "Mom!" Adrian rushed to her side, barely hearing her breathing, turning to the creature he knew to be one of his Brawlers, "Thank you Comet, you did good boy, you did-!" He stopped, seeing Comet was not really listening, and was shocked when it fell onto its side, the life leaving its body. Adrian returned his attention to his mother, seeing she barely cracked open her eyes,

"A...Adrian?" The Devil Virus looked down at his mother,

"It's okay mom, I'm here," he said, attempting to comfort her as she raised a hand to Adrians' cheek, gently carressing it.

"Adrian...I love...y..." Victoria stopped speaking, closed her eyes, and her breathing ceased. Adrian began to shake, not believing what was happening as tears began to stream down his face. He then felt a prescense, causing him to look up, seeing a barely visible figure standing in the fire, and with the lift of his hand, vanished into a flash of red and violet electricity.

"Zeus..." Adrian muttered to himself, his rage increasing to an unbelievable height, yet he did nothing as his mother was still in his arms...


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: Dealing with Loss

A/N: 90 chapters down! And to the guest reviewer who said this was compost worthy, thank you for that! It now has me writing harder than before, especially now since we are done with the first two seasons of DxD, and ready for what I've been building up to...The "To Kill a God" arc...

From that point, everything seemed to fast forward; his friends arriving, seeing the carnage, Katrina calling Damon to hide Comets body, and the fire engines arriving to put out the fire, all leading up to Adrian staring at the charred husk of his home, a pair of body bags heading to a pair of ambulances. As he stood on the opposite side of the street, watching, Rias and the ORC approached him,

"Adrian, I can't even begin to know how you feel-."

"My home is destroyed, my hive slaughtered, and my parents are dead...you haven't a clue how I feel!" Rias and the others were stunned by Adrians' rudeness, and simply watched as he tossed a key to Katrina, "For those of you that stayed with me, the MacGuffin penthouse will be the temporary living arrangement." Adrian began to walk away from the group, with Rias quickly trailing him,

"And where are you going?" She asked, using a tone that said she already knew his answer.

"I'm going to tear Zeus' head off and see if that kills him," Adrian said, not even looking back at his master and girlfriend. Rias grabbed Adrians' arm, stopping him,

"Adrian, I can't let you do that!" Adrian glared at the red haired she-devil.

"Can't?" He yanked his arm away from her, "Or won't?" Rias, shocked at Adrian, huffed,

"Both. I can't let you go on your own to fight Zeus because you are not strong enough, none of us are! And I won't let you go because I already lost one member of my household to him, and I am not losing another!" Adrian faced Rias, his rage at a boiling point, yet he tried to keep it under control,

"You know what, Rias? In keeping that 'other member' from avenging his family, you already lost him!" Rias took a step back, hoping she didn't hear him correctly.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. With no regret on his face, Adrian raised up his hand, forming a familiar magic circle, which Rias recognized as her family emblem, signifying Adrian as a member of her house. Using his free hand, Adrian grabbed the magic circle, and using his Blacklight strength, crushed it like glass, shattering it before it flashed brightly and faded from view. Rias could only stare at Adrian, not believing what he had done,

"What I'm saying...is _goodbye!"_ Adrian turned his back to Rias, walking away as she sank to her knees, the rest of the ORC rushing to her and helping her to her feet.

"Uh...did Adrian just break up with Rias?" Asked Damon, clearly confused.

"It's more than that," said Kiba, helping Akeno support a limp Rias, "he just abandoned the house! He's a stray now!" Katrina moved in front of the group, watching as Adrian walked away and out of sight,

"...I don't believe it. I _refuse_ to believe he would just leave us!" She turned to her friends, "He just lost most of what he cares for! He's simply walking and talking out of a broken heart!"

"How would you know?" Asked Damon.

"Experience," Katrina said with a glare.

 _Okay,_ Damon mouthed, not wanting to anger the Goddess of War.

"I'm not giving up on him, how about the rest of you?" She asked. Rias looked numbly at Katrina, her heart still in pieces,

"If you go after him...can you bring him back?"

"It won't be quick, but I will drag him back if I have to," Katrina said with determination. Rias paused, and nodded her head, gently nudging Akeno and Kiba aside to let her stand on her own two feet.

"Don't try fighting him," Rias said, gaining some of her self control back, "the goal is to bring him home..."

Meanwhile...

Adrian sat on the tallest hill in Kuoh Town, facing Calvins' memorial as his tears fell freely.

"I'm sorry Calvin..." Adrian sobbed to the picture in the stone, "...I should have started the hunt for Zeus when you fell, but I didn't. Now my mom paid the price for it...I told myself when I came to this town that I wouldn't let those I care for keep dying...but they still do, no matter what I do. But now, I'm going to make Zeus pay, for what he did to you, to my mom, and everyone else he hurt along the way..."

"Kind of figured you would be up here," said Katrina, walking up behind Adrian, lightly surprising him.

"Came to kill me since I'm now a stray devil?" Adrian asked her, whipeing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"No. I was given strict orders from Rias to find you and bring you home," said Katrina.

"I can't," said Adrian, rising to his feet, "I can't go back. Not until I put Zeus in his place for what he has done. He already killed Calvin, and that was a heartbreaker. But killing my mom...that's over the fucking limit! You of all people should understand that." Adrian walked past her, causing her to turn, but quickly stopped himself, "In fact, now that I think about it, you are the Goddess of War, why _didn't_ you try to wage war on his ass as soon as Calvins' memorial service was over?" Katrinas' look of sympathy turned to hurt, then irritation,

"I didn't go after him because I was still mourning Calvin. Why didn't _you_ go after Zeus? Wasn't Calvin your friend?"

"He was, but you were his girlfriend, so I thought it would be more appropriate for _you_ to spill his killers blood...but I guess I was wrong..." Katrina glared at Adrian, summoning Sektors gauntlets,

"Adrian, you went too far with that one..." Adrian morphed his arms into their Muscle Mass form,

"Actually, I haven't gone far enough..." Adrian took a swing at Katrina, only for her to casually lean back, dodging it, to which she delivered a punch to Adrians' abdomen, then his face, and finished up with an uppercut. Adrian was reeled back from the force, but quickly, almost demonically, corrected himself, and landed a left cross to Katrinas' jaw, then a right hook, a low punch to her stomach, and a knee to her face that sent her on her back. She rolled backwards away from him, bringing a hand to her face as she suffered a nose bleed. Sge rose to her feet, putting away Sektors gauntlets, and bringing forth her Blades of Exhile. Adrian did a similar move, morphing his Muscle Mass into his signature claws, and the two charged at each other with ferocity. Slashes and strikes, each being blocked, deflected or evaded, until Katrina dashed backwards, throwing her Blades at Adrian, only for him to catch them, and yank her forward, exactly like he thought she would. He held up his foot, ready to plant it on the Devil Goddess' face, but she ducked under the kick, sliding on her knees, stood back up behind him, and kicked his other leg out from under him.

Adrian moved with fluid like agility, landing on his hands and backflipping away from Katrina. The War Goddess cracked her neck, putting away her Blades, and reached for Soul Reaver, ready to use her most powerful weapon on her best friend. Adrian made his claws disappear, replacing them with his Blade, and his Sacred Gear.

"Last chance Katrina, I'm not afraid to hurt you!" Adrian warned.

"I know you're not," said Katrina, "that's why we're doing this." Adrian readied a fighting stance, as did Katrina, and once again the two charged, with Adrian taking tbe initial swipe, barely passing Katrinas' neck, and she took a downward swing at Adrians' torso, barely landing a hit. She attempted a sideswipe at his side, just barely nicking his hip, only for the hip and his clothes to regenerate. Adrian used his gear arm to grab Soul Reaver, yanking the sword from her grip, and in a flurry of furious swipes, left deep cuts on her arms, legs, abdomen, chest, even one on her face; going from the top left side of her head, down to the right side of her jaw line, with an unintentional side effect, her clothes were turned into something just above ragged ribbons. She was barely standing when Adrian brought his foot up, and landed a picture perfect roundhouse kick to her jaw, sending her flying back, slamming onto the ground, leaving scrape marks on her mostly exposed body. Adrian let his Blade disperse, approached the already downed Katrina, grabbing her by the throat, his gear arm reared back, ready to land a killing blow...

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ Adrian wondered to himself, _I don't want to kill my friend!_ Adrian released his grip on Katrinas' throat, his rage subsiding, replaced by remorse, from losing his mother, and regret, from hurting his friend.

"...Just leave me alone..." he said to the War Goddess, turning his back on her and walking away. Before he could go far, however, a large wall of ice formed out of thin air, blocking his path. He turned around, seeing an unfamiliar man in blue, with dark hair, a beard, ice blue eyes with a scar running down right side, and hands that had ice cold steam flowing from his finger tips. He was joined by a man in a bamboo hat, whom Adrian recognized immediately, "Lord Raiden?" The Thunder God said nothing, rushing to the downed Katrina, using a lightning blue glow to heal Katrina, and even repairing her clothes, all while the man in blue, no doubt the creator of the ice wall, gave Adrian a cold glare. Raiden was soon finished, helping Katrina to her feet,

"Thank you, Lord Raiden," said Katrina with a bow, then turned to the man in blue, "Thank you, Grandmaster Sub Zero. If you two don't mind, I need a word with my friend." Raiden and Sub Zero nodded, and Katrina approached a very confused Adrian.

"Did...you lose to me on purpose?"

"I may not be as well versed as Raiden, but it's better to speak to a man in sorrow than a man in rage." Adrian nodded,

"I'm still going after Zeus," he said bluntly.

"Good," said Katrina, "because I'm going with you." Adrian blinked,

"I thought you said you had orders from Rias to bring me home?"

"I do, but she didn't say _when_ to bring you home." Adrian glared,

"No. I'm not letting anyone else die on me." He then began to walk away, but not until Katrina shouted after him,

"You can't kill Zeus...not by yourself Adrian," said Katrina. Adrian paused, taking in what she said, and proceeded to walk away...


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: Hunting Gone A-Stray

Adrian continued to walk, unsure of where to go or what to do, until he eventually found himself in front of the Kuoh Town Hospital. With a deep breath, he trekked inside, going up to the intensive care area, and with a combination of shapeshifting and stealthy movement, he made his way to one specific room; one which housed a boy Adrians' age, with tanned skin, dishwater blonde hair, and dressed from torso down in bandages with machines hooked into him from his arms, nose, mouth, and right index finger. He seemed to be sound asleep, and as far as Adrian knew, he was.

"Hello Wesker," Adrian greeted the sleeping boy, "I know I haven't come to see you as much as I should have...but I'm here now...I just wish it were under better circumstances." Adrian pulled a chair up next to Weskers' bed, to better speak to him, "I wish you could actually say something back right now, so you could give me some actual advice...but...the day you went comatose the last thing you told anyone anything was to Sona, and you didn't want anyone to use the Tears of the Phoenix to heal you. I know your history with that stuff is bad, but if it could heal you, wake you up, I could really use your advice right now..." Adrian took a deep breath, preparing to tell Wesker everything, "...Zeus came back, he destroyed my house, killed off my hive and my mom, and out of blind rage, hatred, whatever you want to call it...I left Rias...her and the household altogether, because she didn't want me to go after Zeus. I mean, how could I just let that bastard slip by and get away with that??" Adrian paused, making sure his outburst didn't alert the nurse, and continued, "She even sent Katrina to try and bring me home, only for her to tell me she wants in...after she had me beat the shit out of her near death..." The feeling of almost killing his friend made Adrian sick, but he continued to speak to the unconscious Wesker, "I don't know if it's the fact I'm a stray now or what, but I _have_ to kill Zeus, before he hurts someone else I care for..." Adrian hung his head, "...I guess right now I have no idea what to do...I love Rias, and the ORC, but if I don't stop Zeus, who's going to keep him from killing them too?" Wesker simply stayed motionless on his bed, the only sound heard was his heart rate monitor giving a steady beep. Adrian sighed, standing up, setting a pair of car keys on his blanket, resting his hand on them, "Also, since you're still sleeping, I took the liberty of repairing your car. It wasn't easy, or cheap, but I got it done for you, and will look brand new when you wake up..." Adrian made his way to the door, until he heard a faint metallic jangle, causing him to turn, and catch the pair of car keys in his hand, surprised to see Wesker, his glowing red eyes cracked enough to look at Adrian,

"Take my car...you'll need it when you go on the run from everyone...and hunting Zeus. But I will have to tell Rias about what's going on, because we both owe her that much." Adrian gave Wesker a stern look, but also gave him an affirmative nod, and he slinked out of Weskers room, making sure to go unnoticed as he left the hospital...

Meanwhile...

Katrina, Sub Zero and Raiden stood by Calvins' memorial, unsure of what to do next.

"So...do either of you know how I could possibly find Zeus?" Katrina asked her teachers. Sub Zero shook his head,

"It's impossible," said the Thunder God, "since he has both Sirzechs and my own ability to teleport, along with his own time travel abilities, he could be anywhere..."

"Or any _when_ ," added Sub Zero. Suddenly, a red and violet lightning bolt shot down from the sky, touching the ground between the three, and leaving behind a sealed envelope, addressed to Katrina. The War Goddess cautiously plucked the envelope from the ground, opening it, and reading the letter placed inside.

"'Dear Katrina, I know I will never earn your love again, but at least allow me to show you something...something special that you won't regret being witness to. On the back of this letter you will find directions on how to find me if you are interested. Love, now and always, Zeus.'" Katrina looked to Raiden and Sub Zero, unsure of what to make of the letter. She handed the paper to Raiden, who flipped the page to see strange writing.

"It's an incantation...to open a portal to another world...one that will close once you pass through," informed Raiden. Katrina took a deep breath,

"Of course it will close behind me," said Katrina, "because it's a trap."

"A trap with an invitation?" Questioned Sub Zero, "I'm not so sure..."

"Well I don't really have a choice," said Katrina, "I have to go!"

Back with Adrian...

The Stray Devil Virus walked over to a closed down two story building, where he kept Weskers car while it was being repaired. He walked to the front sliding doors, lifting them up, revealing the shining car like Adrian promised his friend, but he also saw someone standing in front of the car; a girl of egyptian decent in brown hooded robes.

"Cleo?" Adrian asked.

"Yep," said the assassin, "and we don't have much time. They're coming for you."

"Who's coming for me?" A blue magic circle then appeared behind Adrian, revealing Sona, Tsubaki and even Sagi.

"Hey Adrian..." Sagi said awkwardly. Adrian readied his blade and gear,

"I'm guessing you were the poor souls who came to either have me return to Rias...or simply kill me?" Sona readied a set of magic circles on her hands, Tsubaki readied her staff, and Sagi summoned his Sacred Gear,

"We're sorry Adrian," said Sona, "but we have orders from Sirzechs to bring you in...alive or dead." Adrian clenched his fist, ready to defend himself, until Cleo stepped between Adrian and the three devils.

"Adrian, go on ahead," said Cleo, "I'll hold them off." Adrian looked at Cleo as if she had grown a second head,

"Cleo, you're a human assassin, about to go against the next head of House Sitri, her queen and head pawn, all for a stray devil you barely even know. You realize that, don't you?" Cleo looked back at Adrian with a smile, extending her hidden blades from her sleeves,

"Consider us even for you sparing my life," she said. She then spun around, swinging her blades just in time to block Tsubakis' staff and Sagis' gear. She got into a fast paced duel with the Sitri queen and pawn as Adrian dashed to Weskers car, entering the drivers side and starting the engine, only to see Sona standing in front of the car, readying a blue magic circle, aimed directly at the engine.

"Adrian! This needs to end here and now!" Sona said, her tone severe. Adrian simply glared, revving the engine, giving her the only warning to get out of the way. "Don't hurt Rias more than what you already have!" Adrian released the brake, and peeled out of the garage, almost side swiping Sona with the car as he sped out, leaving Cleo to fight Tsubaki and Sagi as Sona took to the sky to follow him...

Elsewhere...

Katrina stood in a forested area, but not just any forested area; it was the same area she first met Adrian and Calvin.

"My! How the times have changed..." she said to herself. She stood in front of a large blue and purple vortex, courtesy of Raiden, her backpack slung over her shoulder, packed with clothes, snacks and petty cash. Katrina also had her phone in her hand, calling up Akeno,

 _"Hello?"_

"Akeno! It's me."

 _"Katrina! Where are you? How is the search for Adrian?"_

"It's...going better than expected."

 _"Great! How soon can you be home? This penthouse Adrian has is amazing!"_ Katrina bit her bottom lip,

"I...I don't know when I'll be home."

 _"What? But I thought you said..."_ Akeno paused on her end of the phone, and Katrina knew she figured out what was going on, _"you're going after Zeus with Adrian, aren't you?"_ Katrina sighed,

"Yes." Katrina expected at least a sob from Akeno, but instead she was surprised to hear a giggle.

 _"That's awfully naughty of you to lie to Rias,"_ Akeno said, _"you'll get a thousand spankings for sure!"_ Katrina blushed as Sub Zero looked in her direction, hoping he didn't hear Akeno.

"Akeno! This isn't the time for that!" Said the War Goddess, clearly embarrassed. Her tone then turned somber, "There's a chance I might not see you again..."

 _"Don't talk like that!"_ Scolded Akeno, _"I know you will come back. Want to know why? Because I would come back for you if I was in the same situation. Now go on out there, kick Zeus' butt, grab Adrians' nice and good, and come home!"_ Katrina let a bead of sweat drop at what Akeno said about Adrian,

"How about I _don't_ grab Adrians', and we just say I did."

 _BOOM!_

Katrina turned at the sound of an explosion, seeing a distant smoke cloud, the roar of an engine quickly following.

"Hey Akeno...I'm going to have to call you back..." said Katrina, pocketing her phone and preparing to jump as soon as she saw Weskers car barreling through the trees, with Adrian in the drivers seat, Sona flying above him, and a massive water serpent chasing the car.

"What the...?!"

"KATRINA!! JUMP ON!!" Shouted Adrian. The War Goddess jumped, and as she fell, she landed perfectly on the roof of the car as it shot through Raidens portal, the vortex closing as they passed through, leaving the serpent and Sona with Raiden and Sub Zero.

"Where did they go?" She asked, turning an irritated glare to Raiden and Sub Zero...


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: Seperated

As Adrian and the car landed roughly on the other side of the portal, he stomped on the brake, bringing the vehicle to a halt. His breathing was heavy, not believing Sona being able to create an actual water serpent,

"Okay! I didn't think Sona was able to do that!" He said, "You alright up there Katrina?!" He waited for a response, "Katrina?" He opened the car door, standing up, and seeing nothing on the roof, except for a red lace thong. He snatched the undergarment, seeing it was still warm, and began to look around, seeing himself in an open field, with a dense jungle-like forest to what he assumed was the east, a mountain to the north, a glistening sea to the west, and almost nothing to the south. "Katrina?!" He slammed the car door shut, walking a few steps, "Katrina!!" He froze, hearing a noise coming from the back of the car, followed by the sound of the car door opening, and he slowly turned around, dreading what he was about to see...and saw a certain buffoon in a green coat,

"Yo Adrian! Since you became a stray, and I fucking _knew_ you were going to try and tackle Zeus on your own, I decided to hide in the back of Weskers car so I could follow you and give you some extra muscle." Adrian, despite himself, began to scream, earning a confused glare from the stowaway, not because he was surprised there was one, but because he was now trapped in an unknown dimension... _with Damon!_

Meanwhile...

Katrina was screaming her head off as she found herself falling from several thousand feet, with Adrian and the car missing. She spread her wings, attempting to angle herself so she won't land straight onto the ground, and rather land at an angle to cushion her fall. She does so just barely in time, managing to angle herself like she wanted, but crashes into several snow covered trees, causing her to lose her balance and crash into the ground, rolling on her sides out of control, until she started to slide, slamming the back of her head against a boulder, causing her to see dark spots, and slump to the ground...

Katrinas' eyes fluttered open, her head throbbing, and gingerly brushed her fingers to the back of her head, feeling a bloodied goose egg forming on the back of her head. She slowly but surely managed to get herself on all fours, inspecting her wings, and finding her right wing was bent at an odd angle,

"No wings..." a breeze then flew past her, making her shiver more than it should, and she instinctively reached under her skirt with her non-bloodied hand, her eyes going wide, "...no panties..." she stood herself up, wiping the blood on her hand onto her skirt, readjusting her bag on her shoulder as she inspected the snowy forest around her, seeing a beaten path close to her, "...no problem."

Back to Adrian and Damon...

The two devils had just barely finished covering the car with foilage from the jungle forest, to hide it from onlookers, with Adrian stewing in his quiet anger, while Damon kept looking around himself curiously.

"So let me get this straight, we're in a new dimension, trying to find Zeus after he gave an invite to Katrina, and you just went along with it?" Asked Damon. Adrian took a deep breath,

"That's my understanding from Katrinas' text she sent me before I picked up Weskers car," said the Devil Virus, still enraged that he was trapped with Damon of all people.

"Well I guess if you were desperate take out Zeus then I guess that was the only thing in the cards," said Damon, sliding his hands in his pockets. Adrian sighed, and turned to Damon,

"Why _were_ you in the back of Weskers' car?" Damon shrugged his shoulders,

"Well, since you spoke to Wesker at the hospital and he gave you the keys, I just figured his car would be where you would go next." Adrian looked at Damon in shock,

"You were at the hospital?!"

"Yeah. Rias wanted you home, so not only did Katrina go out, but Rias also sent the rest of us out, and she did so quick." Adrian raised an eyebrow, "Let's just say Sirzechs wasn't too happy about you dumping his sister and abandoning her house," Damon finished with a grimace, "I was never afraid of anything before, but Sirzechs was _mad_ " Adrian glared at Damon,

"Are you just trying to scare me into going back to Rias so I don't have to kill Zeus?" Damon was stupified,

"Yes Adrian," he said sarcastically, "I'm really trying to scare you into going back to Rias. So come on! Let's on back through the portal! Oh wait! No, we can't, the thing sealed up as soon as we went through." Damon folded his arms in front of himself, "You and I are stuck together to the end, however long that will be. Plus, do you even have a clue how to kill him?" Adrian reached into his coat, revealing that he still has the Whitelight syringes,

"I'm going to stick him with this, then use the Divine Dividing I stole from Vali on him, leaving him as nothing more than a human," said Adrian, hiding the confidence in his plan with watered down rage.

"That's...actually not a bad plan..." said Damon, rubbing the back of his head, unable to think of a better one, "but hey, mind if I hold onto one of the Whitelights?" Adrian stopped, glaring at Damon,

"Why?"

"So then if Zeus catches you, he won't destroy all of the Whitelight vaccines," explained Damon. Adrian nodded, knowing he had a point, and handed him one of the syringes. "Thank you. Now let's go ahead and move to that ocean. I think I see some campfire smoke," Adrian looked toward the sea, and sure enough, there were two faint pillars of smoke, "and where there's campfires..."

"...There's people," Adrian said, finishing Damons' sentence. Suddenly, both boys heard a girls scream, and they both ran as fast as they could to the sea, where the sound originated from. In a matter of seconds, both of the boys ran after the sound, the first one arriving being Adrian, with Damon a few steps behind, catching his breath,

"You sir...are deceptively fast!" Damon huffed. Adrian slammed a flat palm against Damons' mouth, keeping it firm as he looked out at the beach; he saw about five fair skinned men, with either blonde or brown hair, with blue or green eyes, dressed in white and gold armored robes, four of which were covered in blood, their chests opened, and the fifth one was propped against a miniscule sand bluff, just enough for him to lean up and see his comrades were all killed. What stood out to the boys most was that they all had pointed ears, elvish almost. Adrian and Damon approached the man, ready for any sort of ambush as the Devil Virus formed his blade and gear, while the Devil Hunter drew out Black Dahlia. The man had sand blonde hair, blue eyes, one of which was tinged with red as he was bleeding from the side of his head. He tried to pull a silver short sword from out of its sheath as he saw the two boys approach.

"Who art thou? State thy intent!" He spoke with an accent, blood dripping from his lips as he coughed, clearly wounded.

"Calm down," said Adrian, "Who did this to you?" The elven man dropped his sword, too weak to hold the weapon up any longer.

"We were ambushed..." he coughed, "...orcs...they took the princess...!" He then tried to stand, only to fall back into his sitting up position, "...please...!" He begged the two devils, "...save the princess! Succeed where I failed..." He then leaned back, his breathing halting as more blood dripped from his mouth. Adrian felt for a pulse, feeling none.

"He's gone..."

"But...how did he die? I don't see any marks like those other poor suckers," said Damon, pointing to the other elven soldiers. Adrian carefully inspected the soldier in front of him, and saw his chest piece was indented. He gently pressed his hand on the chest piece, and it flexed in like jello,

"His entire torso was crushed!" Adrian said in a hushed tone, almost to himself, "Whoever killed these guys must have been strong..."

"Strong...but not powerful," said Damon, "meaning it can't be Zeus." Adrian stood up, turning towards Damon,

"Then should we even bother?" Asked Adrian. Damon gave Adrian a shocked look which turned to a look of fury,

"What the f-THERE IS A PRINCESS INVOLVED MOTHERFUCKER!!" He said in a loud whisper. Both of the boys then heard the girls scream once again, leading them further down the northern half of the beach...

Meanwhile with Katrina...

The War Goddess was still treading through the snow covered path, grumbling to herself,

 _"Hey Katrina!"_ She said to herself, _"Want to go on an adventure? Sure! Will it involve going after my overpowered psycho_ not _boyfriend? Absoultely! How about we go hiking in the snow in a skirt with no panties while we're at it?! That doesn't sound insane at all!!"_ Katrina stopped in her tracks, hearing a laugh erupt behind her, whirling around as she saw a tan skinned man, dressed in a red parka, green cargo pants, dark combat boots, covered in grime and dirt, and most noticably had a mohawk, and dark circles under his eyes,

"It's funny you should say 'insane,'" said the man, "because most people usually don't know the definition...of insanity..."


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Dark Elves and Dark Minds

A/N: To Amvmaster and dmandog056, thanks for the reviews! But I'm afraid Atreus won't be in this story, and there is a specific reason that will be revealed later on. But for now, on with the story!

Elsewhere, with Adrian and Damon...

Both boys finally got to where they needed to be; a long expanse of beach where several bald six foot tall soldiers with green skin, tusks, pig snouts and heavy dark armor stood, armed with a variety of battleaxes, maces and clubs. Two of these hideous creatures were restraining a dark skinned elven girl, about the same age if not older than the devil boys, with white hair, tribal body paint, golden eyes and dressed in a simple loincloth, the rest of her body left bare. As the two devil boys hid in a patch of tall grass, Damon let loose a soft breath of air,

"Could just be me, but I think her tits are as big as Rias'!" He whispered. Adrian gave Damon an irritated eyebrow, "Too soon?"

"That will _forever_ be too soon," said Adrian, but then he caught himself involuntarily staring at her chest as well. His attention was ajared when another pair of green pig men dragged a fair skinned elven girl to the largest of the pig soldiers. She looked to be the same age as the dark skinned elf, had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a slight upward curve to her nose, dressed in a simply beautiful white and gold gown, and of course the same elven ears the two devils have seen before.

"This is beggining to look a lot like a really fucked up hentai..." Damon commented. Adrian gave him a look of disgust,

"The fuck is wrong with you? This is real life here!" He said in a loud whisper. The lead pig man said something to the new elf girl in a low tone, one the devils couldn't quite hear, and the lead pig man stood up, landing a vicious backhand on the poor girl and sending her to the ground. The other soldiers laughed, while Damon was about to charge out there and attack, but Adrian held him back.

"Adrian what the hell are you-?!"

"We don't know who are these people, or what is going on," said Adrian, "it would be wise not to get involved. Especially since we don't know how welcoming this world is of Devils."

"Does that really matter?!" Damon asked, "It looks like porkchop over there is about to rape that elf princess, and I'm not going to sit here with my dick in my hand!" Adrian was confused,

"What makes you think he's going to do that?" Damon gripped the sides of Adrians' head, and turned him back towards the elven girls and pig men, seeing the two that restrained the fair skinned elf now had her on all fours, her gown flipped up to reveal her bare bottom, and _Porkchop_ , as Damon referred to him as, undoing the bottom of his armor.

"Oh give me a damn break!" Cursed Adrian, forming his gear and claws while Damon reached for Black Dahlia in his coat and Green Knight off his back.

"NO!" Both devils, the pig men, and the fair skinned elf all looked to the dark elf, who was the source of the outburst, "Take me instead!" The lead pig man ceased to undo his armor, and looked at the dark elf,

"And why would I waste my time with some dark elf slut?" Asked the beast, breathing in her face and making her cringe,

"Because...I'm pure...just like Princess Nyna."

"'Nyna...'" Damon breathed to himself, liking the name. Porkchop then brought his nose close to the side of the dark elfs neck, sniffing and snorting, making her cringe with a closed eyed scowl.

"She is pure..." the pig man growled maliciously. The two pig men holding down the Nyna stood her up, roughly brushing her gown back down, and the ones holding the dark elf threw her down, ripping her loincloth from her body as Porkchop continued to undo his armor, chortling to himself as a pig man could.

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

The two pig men holding onto Nyna fell to the ground, bullet holes in their foreheads, soon encased in black fire. The other pig men looked towards the source, seeing Damon walking out of the tall grass, Black Dahlia in his human hand, and a fully revved Green Knight in his Devil Bringer arm. He was followed by Adrian, claws and gear ready as he shook his head, not wanting to fight, but was ready to nonetheless. Damon fired another pair of rounds into a pair of pig men who were standing farther away, put away his gun, and swung the Green Knight, blocking a set of strikes from two pig men wielding axes, and one wielding a mace. Adrian used his claws to slice off the heads and limbs of any of the pig men who came too close to him with breath taking ease. It all came down to Damon, Adrian, Nyna, the dark skinned elf, and Porkchop.

"You want the last one?" Damon asked Adrian. The Devil Virus popped his neck, morphing his claws into its muscle mass form,

"Why not?" Porkchop was trying to fix his armor, but was not given the time as Adrian roughly slammed his hand into the groin of the pig man, through his armor, and with one gut wrenching _RIP_ , tore the creatures genitals from his body. Naturally, the beast squealed like a pig, until Adrian planted his hand possessing the Sacred Gear onto his face,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog, and the red gemstones in Adrians' gear arm glowed brightly, the pig man stopped screaming, beginning to wobble on his feet, _"CONSUME!"_ The red glow moved from the gemstones to Adrians' entire body, and with one powerful headbutt, caved in the entire pig mans face, sending him to the ground in a heap. Both elven girls stared at the two devils,

"Are you alright...princess?" Asked Damon, offering a hand to the light elf. Nyna stared at Damon, unsure if she could trust him, but she took his hand regardless. Adrian offered a hand to the downed dark elf,

"You alright?" Adrian asked her. The girl shook her head affirmatively, "What's your name?" The dark elf paused, and answered,

"...Llarya...my name is Llarya." Adrian offered his hand, but she backed away, "NO! You have the same powers as him!" Adrian stared at the dark elf girl,

"Same powers as who?" He asked in a serious tone.

"The monster that killed my parents and wiped out my tribe...Zeus!"

Back to Katrina...

The War Goddess stared at the man in the red parka,

"Just who exactly are you?" She asked him.

"Vaas Montenegro!" The man cheerfully introduced, "And let me guess... _you_ , you sleazy little minx, must be Katrina Lagos!" Katrina made sure to keep one hand close to Soul Reaver, ready to strike,

"Considering you know my name, Zeus must have sent you," she told Vaas. Vaas pretended to ring a bell in the air,

"Winner winner chicken dinner!" He shouted, "But he did more than just send me," he said, "...he gave me a new job! Even if it isn't much different than when I was under Hoyt...but hey! I can't complain! He got me breathing again!" Katrina drew Soul Reaver off her back,

"So what you're saying is that he brought you back to life? What's the catch?"

"The catch, little miss ashtray," he taunted, "is that I have to bring a piece of you back to the boss!" He reached into his parka, revealing a bowie knife, and a black pyramid shaped talisman, chanting a latin phrase in a low tone, causing an eerie mist to wash over the pair of them, unnerving Katrina a bit.

"What kind of piece do you intend to take? And are you really planning on doing it with that little knife?" Vaas laughed into the air,

"C'mon, you really thought I, a simply lowly insect human, would go agaisnt a bitchy Goddess of War? No...I got a little help." Katrina barely had time to glace as she found herself pinned to a tree, the flat of a massive sword pinned against her neck and palms. She looked at her assailant, and couldn't believe her eyes; it was a tall, sickly pale man, dressed in a black tunic covering his lower half, and most noricably, his head was a massive black pyramid! Pointing at Katrinas' face like a beak! Vaas was laughing hysterically, "Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?" Katrina kept silent, "Insanity is doing the exact...same fucking thing...over and over again, expecting...shit to change. That...is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so boom! I shot him. The thing is, okay...he was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing...over and over and over and over again thinking: 'This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please...this time it's gonna be different.'" Vaas looked at the glaring Katrina, "I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me...okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK YOU!" Vaas took a sharp breath, calming himself, "It's okay, girl. I'm gonna chill, hermana. I'm gonna chill..." Vaas looked at Katrina with a twisted grin, "...Did I ever tell you the definition...of insanity?" With zero warning, Vaas grabbed Katrinas' ring finger, brought to bowie knife right down to the inside of her knuckle, and sliced!

"OOOOOOW!" Katrina screamed, seeing Vaas dancing in a circle, bloody knife in one hand, and a dismembered finger in the other,

"Hoo-WEE! Alright Boogeyman!" Vaas exclaimed to the Pyramid Head, "Drop her and lets go! We're done here!"

 _THWACK_

The Pyramid Head groaned, releasing Katrina, who was clutching her bloodied hand. She looked up, and both her and Vaas saw an axe, deeply embedded into the creatures back, slowly creating ice into the wound. The axe ripped itself from the wound, and flew into the forest, and out walked an older man, barely visible as he hid in the trees, leaving the only details clear being he had a long beard, and red tattoos, dressed like a wildman.

"What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THROWING AN AXE AT MY PET?!! HUH?!!" Katrina squinted her eyes, and when she looked more carefully at the man in the forest, her eyes widened in shock and awe,

"Kratos...?!"


	95. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: Change of Attitude

Meanwhile...with Adrian and Damon...

"Zeus? He was here?!" Adrian asked, his temper flaring. Llarya scooted back on her rear, fearing what Adrian would do to her, but gave him a solemn nod,

"He was here in these lands, yes."

"Where?!" Growled Adrian, his eyes. briefly glowing red. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see it was Damons spectral devil arm, stretching from almost two meters away just to keep Adrian under control,

"Deep breaths A, the son of a bitch that killed your mom is the same one that killed her parents." Adrian shrugged off Damons Devil Bringer,

"One more word about my mom, Damon, and I will hurt you." Llarya looked at Adrian with less fear and more understanding, and stood up, brushing the sand from the beach off of her nude self. Adrian turned away, not wanting to stare, "Damon, do you have any spare clothes on you?" Damon casually reached into his coat, and tossed a full set of clothes to Llarya, consisting of a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain black tee shirt, white DC shoes, and a pair of black socks.

"Oh!" Damon used his Devil Bringer arm to reach into Adrians' jacket, and retrieved Katrinas' red thong, earning a glare from the Devil Virus.

"Dude..."

"Oh come on! Like Katrina is going to know!"

"You don't share underwear Damon! That's gross if you do!" He snatched the thong away from Damon, and stuffed them back into his jacket. Llarya slowly dressed herself, as if wearing clothes for the first time. Nyna turned to Damon,

"Um...who art thou?" She asked the two boys, "and where didst thou come from?" Adrian and Damon looked to each other, and they gave her mixed answers, with Damon starting first,

"We're dev-!"

"Mercenaries!" Adrian interrupted, "We're mercenaries." Damon gave Adrian a questioning look, while Nyna looked to the two boys with hope,

"If thou art mercenaries, that means thou can help thy kingdom!"

"Nice going Adrian," Damon sarcastically praised. Adrian closed his eyes as Damon took over, "Don't listen to Adrian, he's lying so then you don't freak out at what we really are." Nynas' hope was beginning to deminish,

"What art thou truly?" Adrian sighed, not wanting Damon to say it, but the hunter said it anyway,

"We're devils," said Damon, unfurling his wings, causing Nyna to gasp and Llarya to step back,

"Devils?! Both of you?!!" Adrian sighed, revealing his own wings, and Llarya gasped as well. Nyna sank to her knees, looking as though she were ready to break down and cry,

"So that's it then...first orcs, now devils!" Sobbed Nyna.

"Hey hey, easy princess!" Soothed Damon, hiding his wings, "We may be devils, but we're not the bad guys."

"Don't toy with us!" Said Llarya, backing away from the boys, "Zeus claimed to be a god, and wiped out everyone I cared for!" Damon turned to Adrian,

"You want to tell them? Or should I?" Adrian sighed, and turned to Llarya,

"Back where we are from, we (or at least _I_ ) used to be part of House Gremory, with Lady Rias as our master. But Zeus came along and killed one her members, who was also one of our friends, then the same bastard killed my mom. We...I abandoned her, so we can find him, and keep him from killing anyone eldrSo right now you can either point us in the right direction of where Zeus is..." Adrians' attitude turned menacing, "...or you can stay out of our way while we figure it out." Llarya stared at Adrian, focusing on his eyes, and saw he was speaking the truth.

"Alright...Adrian of House Gremory-."

" _Formally_ of House Gremory," corrected Adrian, "ever since Rias ordered me not to persue Zeus, I went on my own."

"...Adrian, _formally_ of House Gremory...lead on." Adrian turned to Nyna,

"Which way to find Zeus?" Nyna hesitated, unsure to trust Adrian, but turned to Damon, who gave her a comforting smile. She sighed, and pointed to the mountain in the north,

"...My kingdom is built into the mountainside...we can walk from here." Soon the two devils and light elf began to walk towards the mountain, with Llarya stumbling after them, not accustomed to wearing shoes,

 _"Just how the fuck does one walk in these?"_ Llarya asked herself in an elven dialect. Adrian looked back at her, seeing her struggle,

"Just one foot in front of the other," said Adrian, being half sympathetic and half impatient.

Elsewhere...with Katrina...

"Kratos...?!" The man in the shadows of the trees stepped into the sunlight, revealing himself to be, in fact, Kratos, but far older than the last time Katrina had seen him. Vaas turned back to Katrina, his rage turning to shock laced with fear as Pyramid Head slowly rose to its feet,

"'Kratos?' The god killing Kratos?! That old fart?!!" Kratos glared at the mohawked psychopath, and pointed at him with his axe,

"You, and that pyramid creature, don't belong here," he said with a gruff tone.

"Trust me old man, my freezing balls agree with you!" Said Vaas, adjusting his cold organs through his pants, "But you see, we needed to be here to catch up with little miss goddess right here," he said, pointing to Katrina, "and bring a piece of her back to the boss." Kratos gave Vaas an inquisitive glare,

"'The boss'...do you happen to mean the imposter Zeus I tried to hunt years ago, but gave up the search?" Vaas went silent, and instead turned to Pyramid Head,

"Yo! Boogeyman! Kick this old mans ass back to the retirement home!" Shouted the madman, stuffing Katrinas finger inside his parka, replacing it with his talisman and pointing it at Kratos. Pyramid Head readied his sword, and Kratos raised his ice axe, ready to fight. The old god ran to the pyramid creature, throwing his axe into its chest while he did so, creating the same ice tinged wound that injured the monsters back. Pyramid Head stumbled backwards, while Kratos landed a left and right punch to each side of the metal pyramid thay made up its head.

"C'mon Boogeyman!" Vaas cheered on, "Slash him from the right! The left! No, the other left!" He couldn't continue his praising as Katrina speared him into the snowy ground, silencing him, and causing him to drop the talisman. Vaas stood up on his feet, flipping his bowie knife around to fight Katrina as she summoned one of Sektors gauntlets onto her one good hand, keeping the injured hand behind her back. Vaas grinned, and took a slash, then a second, with Katrina dodging both attacks, but caught the top button on her shirt, chest, and chin with an upward slice, leaving a fairly deep cut that leaked crimson blood down her front. Vaas chuckled at his deed, but was soon met with a metal punch to the face from Katrina, which lead him to whirl around, clutching his jaw, and as he had his back turned, Katrina dropped to a knee, and swung her metal forearm up between his legs, slamming into his groin.

"OW!" Vaas wheezed, hunching over and cutching his swollen man parts. As he was hunched over, Katrina stood back up, and brought a flat foot to Vaas' rear, making him faceplant into the snow. As this was transpiring, Kratos was still dodging sword strikes from Pyramid Head, landing punches onto the metal headed monster. Finally, he called back his axe from the monsters chest, and swung it into the beasts neck, cutting deep, then yanked out the blade and swung again, and again, and again until finally...

 _WHOO-SHINK!!_

The metal pyramid that was the monsters head fell to the ground, the body still standing upright. Kratos threw his axe into a nearby tree, grabbed the pyramid, held it so the beaked end was pointed down, and with one mighty leap, he slammed the beaked end of the Pyramid Head down into the monsters throat, causing it to fall over, turn into black ash, and the mist surrounding them to dissappear. Katrina looked to Kratos, seeing the old god reaching a hand out and silently calling his axe back to himself, the weapon returning with no fuss. Katrina looked back to Vaas, who was back on his feet, and shocked to see Pyramid Head had been defeated. He looked from the gruesome mess that was Pyramid Head, and looked at the God and Goddess of War. He brought his bowie knife to his temple, and tipped his blade towards them,

"Bye!" He then dashed off into the forest, with Katrina and Kratos hot on his trail, and after a decent run, they ran into a clearing, which lead right to a high cliff. Vaas grinned cockily as he ran, and with zero hesitation, bounded off the edge, cackling as he does so. Katrina and Kratos ran to the cliff as well, stopping at the edge, but when they leaned over to see if they could see Vaas, he was nowhere to be seen, just snow covered rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

"Dammit!" Katrina swore, unable to believe that a simple human managed to get away from her...with her ring finger in his pocket.

"Girl!" Katrina turned to Kratos as he called her that, "It seems we have much to discuss since the last I saw you..."

Meanwhile...at an undisclosed location...

Vaas was catching his breath outside of a massive yet seemingly broken down warehouse, removing his parka to reveal a red muscle shirt, retrieving the gray finger that was once Katrinas', and walked into the front doors, seeing countless workers cleaning and polishing weapons, overseen by a shorter man dressed in a makeshift military garb with an edged red and silver mask, slightly resembling a stereotypical devil, propped up on his head, revealing a heavily scarred face. Vaas shouted up at him,

"What's up Salem?!"

"Go to hell Vaas! I'm working!"

"Okay! See you there! Is the boss around? I got something I know he will be proud of!" Salem jerked a thumb over to his right, and Vaas climbed up the stairs, past Salem, and into a small office, revealing Zeus seated in a folding chair, jacket gone, and a thin plastic tube taped to his arm, extracting blood from his vein and filling a decent sized blood pack.

"This had better be good Vaas," said Zeus, already sounding irritated. The madman held up the ash gray finger,

"I don't know boss, you tell me," he said with a twisted smile...


	96. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Complications

Zeus stared at the finger in Vaas' hand, and plucked it from the psychopaths grasp,

"...Nicely done," commented Zeus, inspecting the finger before setting it down next to the now full blood pack. He pulled the needle out of his arm, regenerated his coat, reached behind his folding chair and procured a bottle of brandy with two crystal glasses.

"For me?" Vaas asked. Zeus answered by simply handing him one of the glasses, and pouring a reasonable amount in each glass,

"I wish we didn't have to take that from her," admitted Zeus, "but in the end, she will come to thank me for it." He raised his glass, and Vaas clinked his drink to Zeus', and both of them took a hearty gulp of the alcohol. "So..." Zeus walked to the farther side of the room, setting his glass down, "...where is Pyramid Head?" Vaas froze,

"Who's Pyramid Head?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Very funny Vaas," said Zeus humorlessly, "I handed you his binding talisman before you left, and told you the incantation to summon him. He should have come back with you." Vaas' hand went numb, barely able to hold onto his glass,

"Yeah, funny story with that..." he said with a chuckle, earning a glare from Zeus, which caused him to squeeze his eyes shut, "...I lost it when I was fighting Katrina..."

 _BOOM!_

Vaas was sent flying out of the office, red and violet pulses of electricity pulsing from his body as he skid across the metal plating that made up the second floor. Zeus was already upon him, clearly furious,

"Do you have any idea how diffcult it was to even _find_ a strong creature to bind to a talisman Vaas?!!" He screamed at the mohawked man, who was shakily leaning up to look at Zeus, "You may have succeeded in getting the Hand of War, but how the FUCKING HELL did you lose the Pyramid Head in the process?!!"

"I didn't _lose him_ lose him boss!" Said Vaas, holding his hand up in fright, "He got killed by Kratos! Remember? The god killer you warned me about?" Zeus' eyes widened, while Salem joined in on the conversation,

"You actually found Kratos? I thought he was dead in another dimension?"

"No..." said Zeus, "...he's not dead, because in my arrogance I brought him back to life...and he tried to kill me for doing so..." Vaas and Salem stared at Zeus in utter shock,

"WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD YOU BRING KRATOS BACK TO LIFE?!!" Shouted Salem. The mask wearing mercenary immediately had his throat grabbed by an irritated Zeus,

"When I first got my new power all those years ago, I arrogantly thought I could turn Kratos into my pawn, like many of the old olympian gods had before. I was wrong, and I had to send him into another dimension so he couldn't find me again..." He released Salem, letting the masked mercenary catch his breath, "...now the situation has grown dire. Vaas! Ready a portal and send Katrina to a safer world."

"Yeah! Sure thing boss!" Vaas began to run off, but quickly stopped and backtracked to Zeus, "Uh, safer for who exactly?"

"NOW VAAS!!" Bellowed Zeus.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He said, running off as fast as he could.

"Salem! Go to the elven world with some men and empty the vault. We're going to need any and all tools we can get our hands on if Kratos decided to join the game." Salem glared at Zeus as he flipped his mask down, and stalked away to do Zeus' bidding. Zeus sighed deeply, knowing his plan was getting complicated.

"You know, your ritual calls for a 'Hand of War,'" Zeus turned to the doorway of the office, seeing a man shadowed by the office light, holding Katrinas' dismembered finger, "not a 'Finger of War.' Are you sure the ritual will still work?" Zeus reached towards the man, the the finger flew into Zeus' hand,

"It will work, don't you worry. This finger will pass for the Hand of War, and my blood will pass for the Blood of Fury. But we do still need two more ingredients for the ritual, which is why I have my two stationed in Fortuna, ready to retrieve them when the boys arrive." Zeus then vanished in a flash of red and violet, and the man stepped out of the shadows just enough to reveal a single detail that acts as a clue as to who he is; a simple pair of glasses, hiding a cold distrusting scowl...

Back to Katrina...

Both the Goddess of War and the God of War were walking down a path, discussing all that had happened between the last time they saw each other, with the Goddess wrapping the torn off hem of her shirt around her injured hand, preventing more blood loss.

"So, let me see if I understand this correctly," said Kratos, having just heard Katrinas' side of the story, "This Imposter Zeus is really just your lover from another timeline, having been gifted the powers of a walking plague, a devil king, and another thunder god?"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Katrina. Kratos shook his head,

"This talk of time travel is...confusing, to say the least."

"Tell me about it," said Katrina. She looked up at her ancestor hopefully, "...you know, we could use some extra hands in taking down Zeus," she said. "Maybe you would like to tag along?" Kratos gave her a serious frown,

"No," he said bluntly, surprising the War Goddess. "I am done fighting the wars of others, especially against gods, or false gods in this case..." Kratos saw the hurt on Katrinas' face, and explained himself, "...my wife, Faye, will be giving birth soon, and I need to be there for her, and our child." Katrinas' hurt expression turned to one of surprise, "I already lost one family to my war fighting lifestyle...I'm not losing a second." Katrina nodded, no longer hurt, or even angry, but happy for him, shedding a miniscule tear of joy.

"Kratos...I'm actually happy to hear that..." Kratos gave Katrina a raised eyebrow, "...you actually have a chance to leave the God of War life behind! I just wish I was just as fortunate..." Kratos stopped, and Katrina looked to him, and saw he held regret in his face,

"It's my fault you are not able to..." he said. "I stopped pursuing Zeus so I could start a family...and passed that job to you..." Katrina gasped, taking a step back, "...it was selfish of me to do so, and I am sorry." Katrina took in the new information, and despite everything that had happened in her past, from turning ash gray as a result of killing her stepfather, from losing her unborn child, from having Calvin die in her arms...she felt no harsh feelings towards Kratos.

"If you hadn't done so...passing down the job of killing Zeus all that time ago...I probably wouldn't even be here today...and I wouldn't have made all the friends I have made...devil or otherwise." She walked up to Kratos and hugged him tightly, surprising the former god, and he hesitantly patted the girls head. Suddenly, a portal appeared next to them, briefly startling both Kratos and Katrina, with the Goddess of War coming to a realization,

"I think...this is where I am supposed to go..." she said, making her way to the vortex, casting one last look at Kratos, with him giving her one last nod,

"Take care...Goddess of War."

"Take care...husband of Faye, and father of...?"

"If the child is a boy, he shall be named Atreus." Katrina smiled,

"...and father of Atreus." Katrina turned towards the portal, jumping through, and the vortex closed behind her. Kratos nodded,

"Stay safe girl..."

Katrina leapt through the portal, falling for what felt like between a few seconds and an eternity, and suddenly she was on the other side, in a forested area in the middle of the night, smacking face first into a tree. She fell onto her back as the portal closed behind her, and she reached for her head with her good hand.

"Dammit..." She then felt something wet, and reached for her stomach, feeling a sharp wooden stick protruding from the right side of her abdomen, "Dammit!" She put pressure on the wound, shakily stood up on her feet, and walked, and walked and walked and walked, until she finally found a road, breathing a sigh of relief. She took one step on the asphalt, and soon heard the sound of a car horn, seeing the headlights from a speeding car, causing her to shield her eyes with her injured hand, barely seeing the vehicle was not slowing down...

Back to Adrian and Damon...

Both pairs of Devils and Elves were almost to the mountain, and upon gaining ground the Devil boys saw that built into the mountainside was an entire castle city! Damon whistled at the sight,

"Damn! Was this built by dwarves or something?" Nyna looked at Damon curiously,

"Tis was...how did thou know?" Damon looked to Adrian, who rolled his eyes when he realized Damon was only asking to be funny.

"Uh...lucky guess?" The four came to a high narrow pass, large enough for them to fit through two by two, until they heard a rumble, and a rockslide fell behind them, sealing off the way they came. The four then heard the sound of gutteral shouting, and they saw an entire brigade orcs brandishing axes coming down the open end of the path, straight for the four.

"Stay behind us!" Shouted Damon, keeping Llarya and Nyna behind himself and Adrian, ready to fight the orcs to the death...


	97. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: Poisoned

Adrian and Damon had their respective weapons at the ready, not noticing Llarya had removed her shoes and socks, and when the first two orcs came close enough, she bounded over the devils, planting her knees on the shoulders of one orc, taking him down and knocking his axe free, snatched it up, and planted the weapon in the second orcs neck, killing him instantly. She twirled the axe so the blade was pointed down, and with no hesitstion, she brought the axe straight down into the grounded orc. She turned to the devils, breathing deeply,

"These clothes are very constricting!" She gasped, "How do you fight in these?!" Damon blinked,

"We just do...what do you normally fight in?"

"The same garment I always wore, until earlier when that orc from before shredded it!" They all whirled around when they heard more orc shouts, seeing the rest were closing in quick.

"Well then ditch the shirt and cut the jeans into shorts so you can fight better!" Said Damon, rushing forward, past Llarya, and began hacking and slashing at the orcs left and right. Adrian dashed past the dark elf as well, summoning his gear while forming his blade and readying his tendril shield. Damon jumped back, enough to put some space between himself and the pair of orcs in front of himself, while Adrian ran past him, shield ready, and began forcing the orcs back, not giving them any leeway as he forced them back through the narrow pass, which grew smaller as they progressed, until they could only fit one by one through the pass. The orcs tried to slam their weapons into Adrians' shield, yet it did not crack, all while Damon leapt up, YinYang in his hand, and opend fire on the orcs, riddling them with black flame bullets, laying waste to the first wave of orcs in the pass. Once he was on the ground again, Llarya, now topless with jean short shorts, ran and jumped above him, over Adrian, and landed on the other side of the shield, grabbing a pair of the fallen orcs war axes, and readied herself as a second wave of orcs charged at them. Then with all her speed and strength she tore down any and all orcs that ran towards her swift dismemberment, decapitation and the like. She was very proficent with the use of the two axes, that Adrian actually dropped his shield, Damon stood next to him, and simply stared in amazment as Llarya killed the last remaining orcs that charged for them. She turned towards the two devils, catching their stare,

"See something you like?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, snapping them out of their daze. They both began to mumble and stutter their response, until Nyna stepped forward,

"Thou...hast gotten quite proficient with weapons since we last saw each other..." she said awkwardly.

"You can stop using words like 'thy' now. The queen isn't here to scold you for speaking like how we used to when we were children." Nyna was taken aback by Llaryas' words, but straightened herself back out,

"As you wish, my friend..." said Nyna, no longer speaking with her medival-esque accent, "...and I'm sorry about your tribe and family." Llarya nodded her head,

"It's not your fault Nyna," said Llarya, "It was Zeus' fault for slaughtering them in the first place, leaving that orc army behind to take over your kingdom." Adrian then cut between the two of them,

"I'm sure this must be a touching moment for you two, but we have to keep moving. I sensed a third orc betallion moving closer to us, and I think they're going to the top of the pass!"

 _ZWE-IP!!_

Adrian reached his hand up at just the right moment, catching an arrow in his fist, causing the four to look up, and see several orcs standing at the top of the pass, just like Adrian said, however these orcs were armed with bows and arrows. Adrian lifted his shield back up, covering himself and his comrades from the shower of arrows that is now befalling them.

"Damon! I need YinYang!" Shouted Adrian, "Grab Nyna and fly towards the city!" The Devil Hunter relunctantly handed over his uzi, pulled the elven princess to himself, unfurled his wings, and launched himself and the princess into the air, the latter of which screaming about heights. Adrian gripped Llaryas' hand, but as he pulled her forward, she screamed in pain, one of her legs giving out from under her, and they both saw a stray arrow had pierced her right calf. Not wanting to waste time, Adrian pulled her to himself with his free hand, aimed YinYang at the orc archers opening fire as he skyrocketed. He continued to shoot until the archers were out of sight, and he landed safely within the city. Adrian looked around, seeing the streets were empty of all life,

"Damon where the hell are you...?" He asked himself.

"Adrian..." The Devil Virus looked to Llarya, and followed her eyes to her injured calf, seeing green veins forming in the wound, "...I don't feel good." Adrian yanked the arrow from the wound, making her yelp, slung her legs over his arm, and began carrying her bridal style down the alleyways, making sure to avoid any orcs they come across.

Before long, both the Devil and Elf heard a loud _psst!_ sound, and followed it into the hole of a large stone temple, almost like a church. Adrian carried Llarya to the doors, which opened to allow Damon to poke his head out,

"In here, before the pigs show up!" Adrian rushed inside with Llarya, with Damon gently closing the door behind them, grabbing a tall candle stick and sliding it within the door handles, keeping it from opening. Adrian laid Llarya down on a church pew, seeing the green veins in her calf were spreading up her leg, with Nyna and Damon rushing to the pair,

"Okay, I'll bite...what the fuck is that?!" Asked Damon, worried for the Dark Elf. Nyna gave Llarya a look of hopeless sympathy,

"It's basilisk venom!" She said. Llaryas' eyes widened, and her head dropped in despair.

"A basilisk? Like from Harry Pot-Smoker?" Asked Damon, earning a glare from Adrian,

"Not now you numbskull!" Adrian said in a loud whisper. He looked to Nyna, who was placing a hand on Llaryas' head, checking her temperature, "Is there a way to cure it?" Asked Adrian. Nyna looked to him, her expression reading that she was losing hope.

"Only one, and that is to kill the basilisk before she is consumed by the venom," answered Nyna.

"So where the hell are we going to find the basilisk?" Asked Damon, "And how do we even kill it? Because last I checked it takes only one look from a basilisk to kill you!" Nyna gave Damon a look of confusion,

"'One look?' How? A basilisk doesn't have eyes." Adrian and Damon looked to each other, half relieved and half concerned,

"If it has no eyes...how does it hunt?" Asked Adrian.

"It's hearing," answered Nyna plainly. Right then, a loud banging sound was heard, as if someone strong were pounding on the door of the church.

"Well, that's convient," said Adrian with a raised eyebrow.

"Or just the author getting bored with this set of chapters," said Damon, turning to his invisible wall, "even though they are supposed to be significant." Adrian rolled his eyes as he formed his blade and summoned his gear, ready for the inevitable smashing of the doors. Sure enough, the doors were reduced to splinters with one slam, filling the room with dust and smoke, the inhuman roar of a creature being heard all around them, soon replaced with silence...until finally, a loud voice was heard,

"...Princess Nyna!!" The voice was feminine, authoritarian, and held a certain darkness to it that made Adrians' skin crawl. The smoke near the doorway began to clear, revealing NOT a monster, but a tall knight in black horned armor, sporting a red cape, weilding a simply diabolical longsword, and judging from the voice and the shape of the breastplate, they figured it was a woman wearing the armor, "I am glad you have returned," said the knight.

"And who the hell is this?" Asked Damon, jerking a thumb in the direction of the knight.

"That's the Black Knight..." answered Nyna, her voice filled with dread, "...before Zeus came into contact with her, she used to be our queen...and my mother..." Damon and Adrian whirled towards Nyna,

"That's your fucking mom?!" Damon turned back to the knight, "And it looks like she's about to go medieval on our asses..."

A/N: I appreciate all the followers and reviews for this story, and since we are approaching our 100th chapter I have to ask, what do YOU, the readers, want to see more of? More of a certain character? Less of a certain character? A different character introduced? A different shipping? A different route for the story? If there is something you wish to see in this story, feel free to speak up, and I shall take any and all into consideration.

Until then, see you next time!


	98. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: The Black Knight vs. The Green Knight

The Knight lifted her sword, ready for one or both of the devils to come and attack her.

"So how do you want to do this?" Asked Adrian, "I know one of us has to go after the basilisk while the other fights the black knight. So which do you want?"

"Dibs on the knight," said Damon, "I've always wanted to fight a knight, plus if you kill the basilisk and save Llarya, you might have yourself a bit of a rebound girl," he finished with a wink. Adrian scowled at Damon, "Too soon?"

"That will be _forever_ too soon," said the Devil Virus, summoning a magic circle below himself, "So tell me, Black Knight, where's your monster?" The knight scoffed,

"If you wish to die, you can find it in the castle guarding the vault. But I wouldn't waste your time, one drop of venom from the basilisk will be enough for you." Adrian tightened his fist,

"Never underestimate the power of a devil," said Adrian, and he dropped into his magic circle, vanishing from sight. Damon popped his neck as he retrieved the Green Knight off his back,

"Nyna!" He called out, making sure he had the light elfs full attention, "If I fight your mom, there is a chance I might not be able to save her..." Nyna understood what he said, and her eyes became shadowed by her hair,

"I...understand..." Damon gave her a brief look of sympathy, turned back to the Black Knight, stuck the tip of his sword into the ground, and revved the gear shift. The Knight laughed at the display,

"Did the devil just show sympathy to my daughter? How adorable...and pathetic." The knight charged at Damon as he yanked his sword from the ground, "I only hold sympathy for the devil in front of me!"

As the Devil Hunter and Black Knight clashed, Adrian appeared in front of the massive castle in the mountainside, with half a dozen orcs heading right for him.

"Just another day in the office..." Adrian mumbled to himself, readying his Sacred Gear,

 _"Devour!"_ Shouted Penglog, draining the strength and power from the orcs, causing them to stop in their tracks, _Discharge!"_ Adrian aimed his gear at the stunned orcs, and with one powerful red blast, disintegrated the group of pig men and the tall castle doors with them. Adrian walked inside with pure conviction, glancing around to figure out where the basilisk could possibly be, and decided to use his Hunter Sense, detecting a large lifeform directly beneath him, as well as several smaller lifeforms, which to Adrian felt an awful lot like...

"Humans?" Adrian glanced back and forth across the floor, summoned his Hammer Fists, and began to punch and punch and punch the stone floor until it finally cracked, caved, and broke apart, allowing Adrian to fall into the hole, landing on his feet in a dark cavernous room, with the only light being the hole Adrian made, and a pair of torches on the farthest end of the room, lining a dark doorway. Adrian squinted his eyes, seeing a man walking out from the darkness; a shorter man dressed in a makeshift military garb with an edged red and silver mask, slightly resembling a stereotypical devil, carrying a large silver machine gun,

"So! You must be Adrian," said the man.

"Yeah," answered the Devil Virus, "and who are you?"

"Salem," answered the man, "not that it will matter to you." He lifted his gun and opened fire on Adrian, only to see that he had vanished into the shadows of the rest of the room. Salem took a pair of steps away from the dark doorway, ready to start firing again at a moments notice, "You like my gun you devil shit?!" Salem called out into the darkness, "Light rounds, just like what your old pal Wesker used to pack!"

"Don't speak of Wesker as if you knew him!" Shouted Adrian from the darkness, "He was, and still is, my friend!" Salem scoffed,

"'Friend?' That's cute. I had a friend once! You know what he did? He left me for dead in a burning truck! Not even bothering to check to see if I was still alive or not! What's worse? He chose some girl over me, his best friend, and _then_ left me for dead! Or no! I took a _fucking bullet_ for him, so he could save Shanghai! Still chose a stupid little girl over saving me..." Salem paused, relishing in the memory, "...I can still hear the gunshot...the one I put in the girls head, and then my so called 'friend,' who I couldn't trust enough to keep me alive..." Salem had no more time to speak as Adrian slipped behind him, snatched the gun, disasembled it with almost fluid like motions, and delivered a good palm strike to Salems' mask, a flat foot to his shin, and a low jab that connected to Salems' mask, knocking it upwards and revealing the scarred mans' face,

"You talk _way_ too much, even for a bad guy," said Adrian. Adrian was sent flying forward as he said those words, skidding across the stone floor as Salem rose up, laughing at Adrians' expense,

"Speak for yourself when you should be focusing on the damn basilisk." Then, off of the ceiling dropped a massive lizard, almost exactly like a giant komodo dragon, only the top of its head where its eyes should be were completely flat, like that portion had been smashed down and smoothed over to leave no trace of its ability to see. "It's hearing allows it to find prey," said Salem, "but the real kicker is its sense of smell. Cause it can tell the difference between friend, like me, and foe, like you." The lizard screeched into the air, and scampered towards Adrian, the Devil Virus cursing under his breath.

As Adrian began his fight with the Basilisk, Damon was doing his best against the Black Knight, parrying sword strikes with having his own attacks parried as well, and the strikes he did manage to slip in only created sparks against the knights armor.

"Stupid child," laughed the knight, "this armor was specially crafted by Zeus himself. It is damn near unbreakable." She grabbed the Green Knight with her free hand, ripped it from Damons' grasp, and tossed it across the room, sliding on the floor and stopping near Nyna and the dying Llarya. Damon scoffed at the knight,

"Sweetheart, _nothing_ is unbreakable, except for Bruce Willis," said the Devil Hunter, casting a wink to Nyna, who blushed despite not knowing who Bruce Willis is. The knight frowned behind her helmet, twirling her sword before taking a lunge at Damon, only for him to grab the blade with his normal hand, causing him to bleed, and with a powerful slam from his Devil Bringer arm, he smashed the sword into pieces! The knight rolled her eyes with a groan as Damon dropped the pieces of the sword, and used his Devil Bringer on the Black Knight, lifting her up by her chest plate with his ghostly arm, and slammed her down head first onto the hard stone floor. The knight lifted her legs up over her head, and kipped up to her feet, surprising Damon,

"You have no chance here Devil, no chance in hell." Damon gritted his teeth,

 _It seems like that armor is keeping her alive,_ he thought to himself, _kind of makes me wonder what would happen if I got her out of it?_ Damon then had an imaginary light bulb appear over his head, followed by an image of Issei and his Dress Break technique. _Why does_ that _have to be stuck in my head in a time like this?_ Damon then reared his Devil Bringer back in the form of a fist, right as the knight reared back a fist of her own, and both fists collided with the face of the other, the force sending Damon flying backwards, skidding across the floor until he hit his head on the wall, while the knight simply stood her ground, stunned for the force of Damons' punch.

"Need I repeat myself about my armor?" Asked the knight. Damon then had Issei and his technique stuck in his head once again, and he finally came to the conclusion,

 _Do I really need to resort to_ that _tactic?_ Damon wondered, internally sighing to himself.

"Hey Nyna!" Damon called out, getting the princess to focus on him as the knight began to close the distance, "before I do what I am about to do, I apologize in advance!" The knight grabbed Damon by the front of his shirt, lifting him into the air as if he weighed nothing,

"Any last words...Devil?" Damon placed his Devil Bringer on the knights forearm, creating a small red rune,

"Unfortunately for us both, I do. Nyna! Close your eyes!" The princess did as she was told, leaving the knight confused, until Damon closed his eyes, "...Dress Break!" He snapped his fingers, and with a fireworks grade _BANG!_ the armor on the knight shattered, leaving her mature body as bare as the day she was born while also giving Damon a hint as to what she truly looked like; blonde hair like Nyna, harsh green eyes, and a slim yet toned body including a six pack. She dropped Damon out of shock, not believing what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Asked Nyna, keeping her eyes covered.

"Trust me...Nyna..." wheezed Llarya, "...you're better off...not knowing..." The knight stared down at herself, then at Damon who had pulled out Black Dahlia,

"I really wish I didn't have to do that," admitted Damon, "but since your armor was _so_ unbreakable, I didn't see another-!" Damon stopped, seeing the naked knight was laughing at him, uproarously.

"Was that really your best shot?" She asked him. What happened next caught Damon off his guard.

 _Tendrils appeared on her body! Recreating her entire armor except for her helmet, leaving her head bare as she gave him an evil smile_

Damons' eyes widened like saucers,

"B...Blacklight...?"


	99. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: Death of a Queen

A/N: Sorry it took so long to type this chapter, I have been busy with my new job. Amvmaster, thanks for the review, and now on to the story!

Damon couldn't believe what he had just seen; the Black Knight actually had the Blacklight Virus in herself!

"So that's what you meant when you said Zeus had that armor made specially for you?" He asked her.

"So you now understand your chances of defeating me are slim, correct?" she asked, allowing her arm to morph into a massive blade. Damon reached behind himself, grabbing Rebellion off his back, and unleashing his Devil Trigger,

"If it's a slim chance, it's still a chance," he said with a grin.

As Damon and the knight began to fight once again, Adrian was making sure he kept away from the massive lizard that was the basilisk and its venom, all while Salem shot round after round of his gun into the darkness, making sure the monster could find the Devil Virus.

"Face it kid!" Shouted the masked mercenary, "You aren't going to survive this! Zeus is going to have your head on a platter, and he's going to become THE God among men!" Adrian gritted his teeth as he kept dodging the bullets and the basilisk,

 _Between the light rounds and this damn lizard, I'm going to have to come up with something crafty..._ Adrian thought to himself. He then had a split second idea, "Promotion: Knight!" The red knight chess piece briefly flashed overhead as he lifted his Sacred Gear, aiming it at Salem as he absorbed some of the humans strength.

 _"Devour!"_ Shouted Penglog. Salem took notice, and groggily turned, aiming his gun at Adrian, whose gear was now shining in the darkness.

"Really? You want to fuck with me?!" Adrian began to run to Salem as fast as he could, and right when the masked mercenary fired his gun, Adrian twisted out of the way, causing the bullets to hit the basilisk in its open mouth as it pursued Adrian. The creature slid on the ground, dead before it even stopped before Salems feet. Salem stared wide eyed at the now dead basilisk. "Oh shit..."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be the one to explain that one to the boss," said Adrian, landing a soaring kick to the side of Salems head, causing the mercenary to drop his gun and skid across the ground. Salem glared at Adrian through his mask,

"Well played Adrian..." he grunted, rolling a small round object towards the Devil Virus, "...well played." Adrian didn't have time to shield himself as the round object exploded with such a bang that it rendered Adrian temporarily deaf, and filling the room with bright light, blinding him. Once Adrian was able to see and hear again, Salem was gone, as was his gun, and Adrian couldn't find him with his Hunter Sense. But instead, he sensed something in the general direction he left Damon and the elf girls,

"Blacklight...?"

As Adrian came to the realization, Damon was still furiously fighting the Black Knight until he was forced to a knee, holding Rebellion up horizontilly to keep the Black Knights blade from entering his skull, but his strength was beginning to fail him. The Black Knight chuckled,

"Now let me ask you this...did you really think you could beat me?" Not even a second after she said this, a pair of dark legs wrapped around her head, yanking her away from Damon and sending her to the floor in a heap. The Black Knight glared up at the assailant, seeing Llarya was now back to health, and wielding the war axes from before.

"Maybe not by himself!" Said Llarya, axes ready as the knight rose back up. The Knight growled at the dark elf, readying her blade,

"You know, I always hated it when Nyna snuck off to be with you!" She then dashed for the elf, attempting to slice through the elfs neck, but the dark elf held up her left axe just in time, saving herself, swung her right axe to the knights shoulder, and plunging it deeply. The knight rolled her shoulders, used her free hand to pull the axe from her shoulder, and right in front of the elf her shoulder regenerated! Llarya could only stare in shock and horror,

"What sorcery is this?!"

"The one Zeus bestowed on me!" The Black Knight then gripped Llarya by the throat with her free hand, readying her blade to pierce the elfs throat, until Damon popped in, Rebellion at the ready, only for the Black Knight to gasp before Damon could even strike. She turned her head, revealing a syringe in her neck, and Adrian standing behind her.

"You know, the Blacklight is a bit of a double edged sword; with all its strength it also has its weaknesses," Adrian informed her. The Black Knight dropped Llarya as she pulled the syringe from her neck, her blade reverting into a normal arm right before she screamed, her armor falling and her body swelling as putrid boils formed on her skin, and with a loud _POP!_ the Black Knight was no more than a pile of pus on the floor of the temple. Llarya was busy catching her breath while Damon stared at Adrian,

"Was that the Whitelight?" Adrian nodded,

"Now you know what will happen to me when Vali figures out how to use Blizys' blood." Adrian turned away from his friend, lost in his own thoughts as Nyna approached the mess that was once her mother, and sank to her knees, tears flowing freely,

"...I won't lie..." she said with a sniff, "...I always dreamed of becoming Queen of the Elves...especially when she treated Llarya as harshly as she did...but I never wanted it to be like this..." Damon knelt next to her, patting her on the shoulder,

"I'm sorry princess...I wish there was something we could do." Nyna sniffed as she wiped away her remaining tears,

"There is one thing...but I already know it won't be done."

"What is it?"

"...Since I am the new queen...I will need a king." Damon nodded, stood up, walked to the doors and paused, waiting for the others to follow him,

"Alright then, let's go and find you a guy!" Nyna slowly stood up, keeping her eyes on Damon,

"We already found him." Damon and Adrian turned to Nyna, confused, until they looked outside the temple, seeing hundreds if not thousands of light elves, staring at Damon as he stood by the broken doors. Nyna walked past Damon, facing the crowd of elves, and raised her hands, "The Black Knight...has been defeated!!" The crowd of elves cheered, throwing their hands up as the various elves hugged and kissed each other in joyous praise. Nyna then took Damons' hand, "Devils!" The crowd ceased their praise as they looked to Nyna in confusion, until she ushered Damon and Adrian forward, "State your names!" The two devils looked between each other, and after a clearing of their throats, they each stated their names,

"Damon Sparda!"

"Adrian Michaels!" Nyna nodded, and faced the crowd once again,

"I pressnt to you the Devils Adrian Michaels and Damon Sparda! Heroes of us all!" She turned to Damon and Adrian, "Wether it is one or both of you, we would appreciate a king to guide us, much like you two have guided me and Llarya..." She then bowed to Damon and Adrian, and all the elves in the crowd bowed even lower. Damon then gently placed his hands on Nynas' arms, straightening her out as he spoke gently to her,

"Princess...Queen Nyna...I would gladly accept the responsibility of leading you all, through thick and thin..." Nyna gave him a sad smile,

"But..."

"...But Adrian and I still have to kill Zeus." The crowd stared at the two devils in awe, "Because if Zeus was able to put all of you through the hardships that he has, then he is no doubt doing the same elsewhere!" Nyna nodded understandably, and after a moment of thought, gave him an offer,

"Then accept the crown, and when you have returned from slaying the false god, you may rule as you see fit. Deal?" Damon mulled over what Nyna was saying, and nodded his head, holding his hand out for her to shake,

"Deal." Instead of shaking his hand, however, Nyna wrapped both arms around his neck and planted a deep kiss on his mouth, causing the crowd to cheer for them as Adrian shook his head,

"If and when we go back to our world, Koneko is going to kick his ass," he said to himself.

"I take it this 'Koneko' has feelings for him?" Asked Llarya, catching what Adrian said. He nodded his head, and noticed an elven guard heading for Damon and Nyna,

"Your majesty!" The Devil and Light Elf turned to him, sharing his worry as he struggled to catch his breath, "...the vault has been emptied!" The elfs eyes widened,

"What?!" Soon after she recieved those news, she, Damon, Adrian, Llarya and several elven guards made their way to where Adrian slayed the basilisk, as well as the doorway on the farthest side of the room, lit only by a pair of torches. Nyna snatched one, walked through the doorway, and tossed one of the torches against the wall, clattering into a thing but long pool of oil surrounding the room, brightening it with fire light, and revealing dozens upon dozens of shelves and chests, varying in sizes, all empty of their contents.

"Uh...Nyna...?" Asked Adrian, "What exactly was in this room?" Nyna stammered,

"T-t-talismans...a-a-and artifacts...items too dangerous to see the light of day...and someone stole all of them!"

"And I think I know who," said Adrian, silently chastising himself, "Salem...Zeus' lackey..."


	100. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Moonlight Swim

Nyna was pacing back and forth in the emptied vault while Adrian, Damon and Llarya watched her, sharing her concern.

"So what kind of talismans are we talking about here?" Asked Damon, casually pulling out Black Dahlia to polish.

"From what I remember, binding talismans," said Nyna as she continued to pace, "capable of securing the most powerful of creatures in their grasp, that just being what I can remember. The rest we had to write down on parchment because there was so many, but no doubt Salem had already disposed of it, so then we won't know for sure." Damon finished polishing his gun, and pointed it towards the corner of the ceiling, testing his aim,

"So I guess my question is this; if Zeus has the Blacklight Virus, where he can make an entire army of monsters, why steal the talismans and shit?"

"He's no doubt keeping himself at critical mass," said Adrian, "that way he can use his most powerful attacks at will if needed."

"Like your tendril barrage?" Asked Damon.

"That being one of them."

"So...I'm assuming you boys will be leaving to find Zeus soon?" Asked Nyna, sounding slightly dissappointed.

"Have to, now more than ever, _especially_ now more than ever," said Damon, "if that freak Zeus is making an army then we need to stop him before someone else gets hurt!" Nyna hung her head at Damon,

"I understand...I'll have the mages look into how to find him." She nodded to her guards, and they ran off to find the mages and inform them of the orders. Nyna hung her head once more, until she felt Damon interlace his fingers with hers, giving her a coy smile,

"You know, until those mages are done, we do have a little bit of time..." Nyna smiled back, gripping his hand,

"I'd love that..." Damon then turned to his invisible wall,

"Do you think maybe we can fast forward this? So then we can get to the good part sooner? Otherwise this chapter is going to be longer than what it needs to be."

One requested time skip later...

Damon and Nyna were now standing at the alter inside the temple, with the former dressed in green dress robes while the latter was in a white and emerald wedding dress, with Adrian standing by Damon dressed in red robes while Llarya stood by Nyna, dressed in a white loincloth and an excessive amount of white body paint starting from the bottom of her cheekbones and ending at her bare feet, depicting doves and blooming flowers and complete with a red amaryllis blooming around her naval. Damon leaned over to Adrian and whispered,

"Okay...what's with all the paint on Llarya?"

"I believe she said something about it being 'ceremonial paint' or something of the sort," Adrian whispered back. Damon nodded,

"Suits her." Right as Damon said those words an elven priest walked up between Damon and Nyna, clearing his throat and ready to give a long speech, until Damon turned to his invisible wall,

"Maybe one more time skip wouldn't hurt..."

Another time skip later...

Damon and Nyna were now in a cavernous bedroom, clothes removed as Damon slowly and gently made love to the young elven queen. He planted several gentle kisses on her lips, down the side of her neck, and stopping at her right breast as he penetrated her, making her gasp and moan in delightful pleasure. He gently locked his teeth onto her nipple, pulling back on it just enough to get a gasp out of her, until her saw his invisible wall, causing his eyes to widen and release her nipple, causing her to yelp in a mix of pain and glee as her flesh snapped back into place,

"Uh...maybe this was too much of a time skip. Rewind!"

One reverse time skip later...

Damon knelt down in front of the priest, allowing the holy elf to place a jeweled crown with colorful gemstones on his head,

"Perfect place to stop time skipping!" Damon said to his invisible wall before turning his attention back to the priest.

"Arise! King Damon Sparda of the Northern Elves!" Damon rose to his feet, with Nyna gripping his hand tightly as the elves surrounded them, now with the male elves lifting up Nyna and the women to lift up Damon,

"Whoa! What is going on?!" Asked Damon, his clothes slowly being removed as he was carried across the temple and out the doors,

"It's the bedding ceremony!" Laughed Nyna, her wedding dress slowly being removed as she too was carried away, leaving Adrian alone with Llarya. The Devil Virus turned to the Dark Elf,

"So..." The elf held her hands behind herself awkwardly,

"Adrian... _formerly_ of House Gremory...do you mind escorting me back to my home?" Adrian paused, and held out thr crook of his arm,

"Lead the way...Llarya of the Dark Elves."

Soon it was dark out, the full moon rising high above their heads as Adrian walked Llarya through the same open field that Adrian found himself in upon entering the new dimension, only now they were heading for the jungle portion in the assumed east.

"When Zeus first arrived, I was only ten years old," said Llarya, "learning from my father how to hunt and catch food. My mother, the chief, she taught me how to make medicines and heal the sick. But even with my talents I was still a child, and had no way of stopping Zeus."

"I can relate," said Adrian, "I moved to an entirely different country in my dimension, hopeing to leave my past life behind, instead I got a newer _bigger_ problem that killed one of my best friends, Calvin, caused me to lose another close friend, Katrina, and finally, I lost my own dear mother, Victoria, to the evil bastard."

"From the sound of it, there wasn't much anyone could do about it," said Llarya, "It didn't help, in my case, that he brought an army of orcs with him to my world, along with his cadré of monsters and psychopaths AND enslaved the Light Elf Queen, therefore no one close by could truly stop him." She shook her head, "In my arrogance I thought I could beat Zeus, but I only had myself to rely on...and today would have been the end of us both had it not been for you and Damon." Adrian turned to her as they continued walking,

"So...this is a 'thank you' then?" Llarya stopped and turned to Adrian, looking right into his eyes,

"It is." She then leaned towards the stray devil, and taking her hint, he leaned forward enough to leave a lingering kiss on her lips, until she broke the kiss and continued to lead him, until finally they found a clearing; another beach, drastically smaller than the one he and Damon saw before, complete with a teepee and a firepit with prestacked logs. The beach surround a small lake with a waterfall, which flowed beautifully in the moonlight. Llarya tossed what looked like a pebble sized band of leaves into the firepit, and a fire roared to life, surprising Adrian. "Don't worry, that fire will burn for hours..." said Llarya as she made her way to the water. She pulled a single string on her loincloth and let it fall to the ground, giving Adrian full view of her bare bottom as she waded into the water, easily washing the ceremonial paint from her body before turning to Adrian, free of any cloth or paint, "I didn't step into this lake for an audience..." Adrian briefly stammered and began to turn, "...I stepped in for a participant." Adrian turned back to her with wide eyes, seeing her facing him with a hand being offered to him, "Care to join me?" Adrian responded by letting his clothes degenerate, walking into the water to join her, accepting her hand as they admired each other,

"Not going to lie," said Adrian, "you truly are beautiful, in body and spirit."

"I can easily say the same for you," Llarya said to him, and they gently pulled themselves to each other, planting deep kisses on each other until they were back on the beach, a blanket sprawled next to the fire as Llarya was laid on her back with Adrian between her legs, penetrating her as he kissed and sucked on her neck, drawing moans and mew-like sounds from the dark elf as he took her virginity. Adrian was quickening his pace, making her moan louder, and louder until she was screaming, "ADRIAAAAAN!!" She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him as her lower parts gushed out fluid on Adrian, which in turn caused Adrian to growl, withdrawing from the dark elfs sex and unleash his seed on her body. They held still, seemingly forever, until Adrian looked deeply into Llaryas' eyes,

"Llarya...I..."

"I do too," said Llarya, gently kissing him on his lips, even though she knew in her heart that he can't stay. She knew he had to keep going, she knew he had to find Zeus...


	101. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: Devil King vs Thunder God

A/N: 100 chapters! Truth be told I didn't think I'd make it this far, but I am glad I did.

As Adrian, Damon and Katrina spent their time in the other dimensions, almost no time at all has passed in the DxD universe, and as such, Raiden, Sub Zero and Cleo were standing in the same spot Adrian and Katrina dissappeared, only now Rias, her household minus Koneko, and finally Grayfia and Sirzechs were present, the last of which seemed most furious.

"I can't believe you Raiden!" Said Sirzechs, "You actually let a stray devil escape?!"

"His name is Adrian," said Raiden, "and yes. Because if the Goddess of War Katrina believes in him, then so shall I."

"He abandoned my sisters house...he broke her heart, and he will pay the price for that. As will Katrina, as will you, as will your cohort Sub Zero, and the assassin Cleo." Raiden stepped forward, making sure to keep Sub Zero and Cleo behind himself,

"Lord Sirzechs Lucifer! Devil King of this Earthrealm! I, Lord Raiden of _my_ respective Earthrealm, on behalf of Adrian Michaels, Katrina Lagos, Sub Zero, Cleo Buthainah and myself, demand a trial by Mortal Kombat!" Most of those present gasped, while Cleo stared at Adrian with wide eyes,

"Now just how in hell-?!"

"Did he know your last name? He often knows more than what he lets on," answered Sub Zero.

"You really wish to have your trial by Mortal Kombat? You must be insane," said Sirzechs.

"All I know is that Zeus killed his timelines Sirzechs and Raiden, and right now the one two people I fully trust with dispatching that monstrosity are out there, trying to find him and finish him!" Said Raiden, "Besides, Adrian just lost his mother. Surely you would have done something similar had you have lost someone that close to you." Sirzechs kept quiet, secretly knowing Raiden had a point.

"Fine, we shall have your trial by kombat...and should you fail-!"

"Then I will accept the punishments of all of them on their behalf," said Raiden.

"Lord Raiden-!" Sub Zero began to intervene, until Raiden raised his hand, silencing Sub Zero.

"Even if it is death, I will accept the burden," said Raiden. Sirzechs nodded his head, and readied himself as he stepped into a stretch of the clearing where it was more like a straight path, readying a pair of dark red magic circles in his hands,

"You may accept the punishments of yourself, Sub Zero and Cleo, but Adrian and Katrina must take responsibility for their own crimes." Raiden stepped onto the same grassy path, readying his electricity in his hands,

"So be it." With everyone watching, Grayfia stepped into the middle of the path, out of the line of fire of the Devil King and Thunder God,

"By rules of Mortal Kombat, it shall be a single round fight, where you either beat your opponent into unconsciousness or submission," she raised her hand, "FIGHT!" Raiden quickly sent a bolt of lightning at Sirzechs, who created a magic circle just in time to block the blast, and even send it back laced witg dark energy. Raiden teleported from the blast and reappeared behind Sirzechs, landed a swift four hit combo strike to Sirzechs abdomen and neck, followed by Raiden quickly delivering an uppercut, sending him into the air before leaping up and soaring after him, catching him with a flying shoulder to the abdomen and halting in midair, rolling into a ball momentarily as Sirzechs bounced off the ground. As Raiden landed, Sirzechs picked himself off the ground, dusting off his coat, and readied his magic circles, summoning several dark spheres around the area, which Raiden believed to be something similar to midair landmines. Raiden sent a wave of electricity out, detonating the dark orbs like he thought they would, covering the area in a thick smoke. As the smoke cleared, Raiden was caught by a speeding dark mass and lifted into the air, sending his hat flying as it was revealed to be Sirzechs who had a grip on Raidens outfit. He landed a hard and swift backhand with his free hand, snapping Raidens jaw, then released him onto a magic circle the size of Raidens torso, sending a blast of dark energy up and cracking the Thunder Gods spine, and followed up with a second magic circle crashing down on Raidens chest, sandwiching him between the two magic barriers and crushed his ribcage. With one more blast of dark energy coursing through the magic circles, striking Raiden at point blank range, Sirzehcs released him from his magic grip.

"So glad we didn't see the x-ray for that one," said Issei with a cringe. Raiden vanished into a flash of lightning, and reappeared on his feet behind Sirzechs, hat back on his head. He turned Sirzechs around, landed a pair of punches on Sirzechs torso, then followed up with a quick zap to the Devil Kings head and heart, making the devil king shout, then teleported behind him and landed a powerful blast of electricity to his back, sending him skidding into the grass. Sirzechs wiped blood from his lips as he slowly rose to his feet, with Raiden readying another barrage of electricity in his hands,

"Had enough Sirzechs?" Sirzechs chuckled,

"How about this?" He said, turning around, "We each hit each other with our best shots, see what each of us truly has to offer!" He held out his arms, keeping himself open for Raidens strongest attack,

"Fine!" Raiden sent a blast of lightning at Sirzech, stunning him, and sent him flying into the air with a lightning bolt from below. The Devil King flew so high into the sky that he couldn't see the ground anymore as storm clouds formed around him, and ge also couldn't see Raiden flying up towards him, a hand held back and ready to strike. With all his strength he dug his fingers into the back of the Devil King, gripping the spine of Sirzechs as he sent a powerful shock through his body, almost making the skeleton visible. He then sent a lightning bolt down on Sirzechs, sending him down to the ground, bouncing as Raiden teleported under him, raising a knee into the back of Lucifer, cracking the spine of the Devil King. Sirzechs was sent flipping onto the ground from the force, and Raiden landed on his feet, breathing heavily as Sirzechs coughed out blood,

"Impressive Lord Raiden! Impressive!" Sirzechs rose to his feet, dusting himself off as he faced Raiden once more, "Now it is my turn!" The Devil King raised his hands, gathering more and more of his energy, until the very ground began to shake beneath them, with such a force that most of the spectators of the fight had a hard time staying on their feet, which caused Rias to look at her brother with worry,

"Sirzechs!"

"What kind of power is he using?" Asked Issei, clearly concerned.

"It's the Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction," said Rias, "it's his most powerful attack...and most dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?" Asked Cleo, unsure of how well Raiden will survive the next attack.

"It's dangerous because it destroys indescriminately," said Rias, "he doesn't have full control of it!"

"You mean he could destroy this whole entire Earthrealm with this attack?!" Asked Sub Zero, ready to jump into the fight at a moments notice. Instead of recieving an answer, Issei ran ahead, skidding to a halt between Raiden and Sirzechs, the latter of which now had a partially complete copy of himself, made entirely of dark energy.

"Issei! Get out of the way!" Shouted Sirzechs.

"No!" Shouted Issei, "This is bullshit! It was more than just Rias that Adrian hurt!" Shouted the Red Dragon. "He broke all of our hearts, not just hers! We trusted him to be here for us and he left! Would dishing out that powerful of an attack on Katrinas' mentor really solve anything?!" Sirzechs paused, and with a snap of his fingers, the dark copy of himself dissapated.

"I suppose it wouldn't..." He turned to Grayfia, gave her a nod, and the gray haired woman raised a hand,

"Lord Raiden wins by forfeit!" Issei quietly breathed a sigh of relief as both Raiden and Sub Zero powered down their hands. The rest of the present House Gremory then joined by Issei sides, with Asia gripping him in a tight hug and a kiss to his cheek,

"Just remember Issei!" Called Sirzechs over his shoulder, "Adrian is still a stray devil, so if you and Rias' house can't bring him back home, I _will_ have to take matters into my own hands, especially considering what he is capable of." Sirzechs then vanished with Grayfia into a magic circle, leaving the present members of House Gremory with Raiden, Sub Zero and Cleo. Everyone looked over to Rias, whose eyes were shadowed by her hair as she spoke,

"I...can't forgive Adrian for abandoning the house...or leaving me..." she said honestly, "...but I would rather bring him home than see him executed." She looked up at her house, specifically at Issei, "So do you have a plan to bring him home?" Issei raised a finger, mouth open wide in excitement, "One that doesn't involve me reclining naked on a bed looking sexy," said Rias with a scowl, causing Isseis' finger to droop and his smile to vanish.

"Well while the pervert is still thinking," said a familier blank tone, "we got another member of our house missing." Everyone turned to see Koneko walking up to the group, a folded up note in one hand and a metal briefcase in the other.

"Koneko! Where have you been?" Asked Issei.

"Looking for Damon, only to find a note in his hideout saying he was following Adrian so he could kick both his and Zeus' butts at the same time. He also left his drug dealers briefcase behind for us to watch since he didn't feel like bringing it." The House Gremory team collectively groaned in irritation while Raiden and Sub Zero shared looks of concern, and finally Cleo stepped forward,

"Lady Rias, Princess of Ruin, if I may," she said respectfully, gaining the attention of the red haired she-devil, "I may have a plan to bring Adrian back, but first, I need to know where he lives..."


	102. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: Homecoming

Back to Adrian and Damon...

The Devil Virus blinked...once...twice...then finally slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in Llaryas' teepee, with the Dark Elf curled up next to him, both nude and snuggled under a thick fur blanket. Adrian smiled,

"What a night..." He slowly rose up from under the blanket, making sure not to wake his Dark Elf lover, and exited the teepee, regenerating his pants in the process as the sun pierced his eyes. He held his hand up, shielding his vision, looking out at the beautiful lake as the sun glistened off the water. Adrian picked a round stone off the beach, and skipped it across the water, admiring the view,

"Beautiful..." he said to himself, casting another look to the teepee where Llarya slept, "...simply beautiful." Suddenly, his senses picked up, and he began to look around, feeling the same tingling he felt when Raiden opened the portal to this world. He swiftly yet silently dashed for the source, cutting and dashing through the jungle until he came to the open field, seeing a new portal had formed, exactly where the first one originated from. Adrian reactsd without hesitation, creating a magic circle behind himself and jumping through, finding himself in what he assumed was Nynas' bed chambers.

"Damon! Da-oh my god! Nyna I am so sorry!" Adrian turned away from the Light Elf Queen with an emmense blush as she entered the room, fully nude as if she just walked out of a bath. She giggled at Adrians' bashfulness,

"No need to fret Adrian Michaels. I'm not bothered by someone who sees my skin."

"A woman after my own heart!" Called Damon, walking in the room, naked as well as he gave Nyna a deep kiss before turning to Adrian, who was still keeping his head turned, "Is there something you need Adrian or are you just going to stand there and _not_ stare at us?" Adrian cleared his throat,

"A portal opened up in the field where we first arrived," he said, "so far nothing has come out, but I think we should investigate." Adrian then felt his shoulders grabbed and was turned to an already dressed Damon,

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?! Let's go! But first..." He put two fingers in his mouth as he turned to the doors, attempting to whistle, but only managed to blow a raspberry at the doors to the room. Adrian and Nyna, the latter of which was placing on a white silk robe, looked at the former Devil Hunter curiously. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Adrian, "Okay I obviously can't whistle. You mind?" The Devil Virus rolled his eyes, and gave a whistle to the doors, causing two elven guards to enter the room. "You two! Inform the entire kingdom that I will begin my hunt for Zeus immediately, and while I'm gone I want everyone to listen to Nyna as if it were me, understand?" The guards nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Nyna, Damon and Adrian alone once again. Damon turned to his Elven Queen wife, and hooked her chin, "I don't know when I'll be able to return..."

"I understand..." said Nyna, letting Damon trace a finger across her cheek. She gently gripping his hand as she spoke her next sentence, "...just make sure to come back for our child someday." Adrians' eyes widened as Damon nodded his head,

"I promise." Adrians' jaw dropped as Damon gave her one last kiss before forming a magic circle behind Adriam and dragging him through with a leap. Both boys landed in the open field next to the jungle where they hid Weskers car on the other side, the magic circle vanishing as Damon landed on his feet and Adrian on his back.

"Damon!" Adrian gasped, "Did you seriously...?!"

"Knock up an Elven Queen? Yeah, and I didn't bring any Plan B pills with me." Adrians look of surprise turned to a look of dissappointment and disgust,

"...Damon..."

"Hey! Let's worry about getting through the portal before it closes!" Said Damon, pulling the foilage off of Weskers car and hopping into the drivers seat, with Adrian shaking his head as he got into the passengers seat, casting one last look at the jungle, and seeing something that tore his heart in two as Damon started the car; Llarya was watching them from the jungle, tears in her eyes as she waved at Adrian. He waved right back at her, tears welling up in his eyes as well as he came to a heartbreaking realization,

 _I didn't even say goodbye,_ he thought to himself, and the thought didn't leave him as Damon started the car, revved the engine, and peeled the car towards the portal rocketing through at eighty miles an hour. Once the boys charged through the portal, they landed roughly on a dark highway in the middle of the night, the only light available being from the car itself.

Damon slammed on the breaks, screeching the car to a halt, leaving both boys breathing heavily as Adrian turned to his friend,

"...Damon...when you promised Nyna...you would come back...for your kid...did you mean it?"

"No," Damon said with a scoff, "I'm still in high school, needing to improve my D minus, drowning in weed and booze, and my kid, let alone the entire elf kingdom, doesn't need a dumbass pothead fourth wall breaking alcoholic ruling it, or raising him...or her." Damon eased off the brakes and began to drive, with Adrian sitting quietly in his seat,

"That's still pretty fucking low of you Damon," muttered Adrian.

"Hey! Do you see me as father material, Adrian?!" Shouted Damon. Adrian glared, but eventually looked out his own window,

 _As shady as that is, he probably has a point,_ Adrian thought to himself, an image of Llarya crossing his mind, letting the tears fall silently. Damon took notice, and reached for the radio,

"Care for some music?" He asked, turning on the first station, and _All out of Love_ by Air Supply began to play. Damon rolled his eyes with a sigh as he saw Adrians' tears flowing harder than before, "Shit, I'm sorry man-!"

"Just...change the station. Please," said Adrian. Damon paused, and simply turned off the radio,

"I never did ask you, how was you and Llarya last night?" Adrian took a deep breath,

"It was good, passionate, and the skinny dipping before hand was a nice touch. Got all the details you need?" Adrian asked sarcastically.

"Considering I've already seen your rebound girl naked, yeah I think so." Adrian shot Damon a glare at that comment, but decided to let it go. The pair then saw a city limits sign before them, right before entering seeing a large castle-like city, making look out the car window with wonder, until Damon slammed hard on the brakes, making Adrian bounce his head off the windshield,

"Ow! Damon what the hell-?" Without a word Damon threw the car into park, got out and looked at the city limits sign with wide eyes and heavy breathing. Adrian read the sign aloud to himself, not fully understanding Damons' behavior,

"'Fortuna City?'" Damon rushed back to the car, throwing it into drive, and with a slam of his foot to the gas pedal, he launched the car forward with so much force that he made it pop on its hind wheels for at least five seconds, speeding through the city and looking through the street signs, as if searching for something. "Damon?! You mind telling me what has gotten into you?! You're driving like a maniac!!" Damon simply turned the car, slamming the handbrake down to let the car drift around a sharp corner, almost making Adrian yelp, until Damon began zigzagging down alleyways, away from the busier streets, until he finally came to a quiet street, where all live seemed to have left, but to Damon, there was only one spot that mattered to him, and it was directly in front of the car. There before them was an old bar with faded paint, resembling much like the same bar back in Adrians home world, but instead of the sign above reading _The Broken Challice_ , it read _Devil May Cry_.

"'Devil May Cry?'" The white haired devil turned off the car, slowly stepped out of the car, and stood in front of the bar. That's when Adrian remembered, "Hey Damon! Isn't that the name of your uncles bar?" Asked Adrian. He recieved no response. "Damon?" The former Devil Hunter turned to his Devil Virus friend, this time _he_ had tears in his eyes, only his were tears of joy,

"This is it Adrian..." he said, a small smile forming on his face, "...I'm home!"

 _BLAM-BLAM! BLAM-BLAM!_

"Oh shit!" Both of the boys dodged the bullets that were now soaring after them, and hid around the corner of one of the short brick buildings next to the Devil May Cry, out of the line of sight of the attacker. Both devils hid, the gunfire not relenting, until after a solid minute where the bullets had almost eaten away at the corner of the building. Once the bullets ceased, Damon reached into his coat, drawing out his phone and setting his camera on reverse, allowing himself to see behind him and around the corner. On the roof of the Devil May Cry was a fair skinned girl their age, maybe a year older with black hair tied in a bun, dressed in full body leather, high heels, and thin rimmed glasses. Damons eyes bulged out of his head at seeing the girl,

"You know her?" Asked Adrian, seeing Damons' expression. He said nothing, only peeking around the corner cautiously,

"Blair?" He called out to the girl, slowly coming out from behind the corner of the building, until he was finally standing in the open, arms outstretched and a smile on his face, "Blair! It's me!" His smile vanished when she raised up two large maroon handguns, a cold glare on her face, "Oh SHIT!" Damon dove back behind his corner of the building, with Blair shooting even harder than before. Damon turned to Adrian, who gave him a raised eyebrow, "...Ex girlfriend," he said. Adrian groaned, forming his shield, blade and gear,

"Some fucking homecoming...!"

A/N: Now we finally see where Damon comes from! Stay tuned for more soon!


	103. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: The Devil May Cry

Blair jumped down from the roof of the Devil May Cry, not letting up her assault for a second as her guns continued to rip apart the brick building. Already fed up, Adrian yelled above the gunfire,

"Well until you find a way to calm your ex down, I don't think we have a choice but to do our usual thing!" Adrian let biomass feul his legs, and jumped straight into the air, letting his wings unfurl, and dove down for Blair. He landed in front of her, used his shield to protect him from her guns, and used his gear to absorb her strength,

 _"Devour!"_ Shouted Penglog, and with her strength drained, Blair could hardly keep her guns up, or block herself when Adrian raised his gear arm, _"Discharge!"_ and with a blast of rered energy, Adrian sent Blair flying back, skidding across the ground roughly. The girls glasses were on the ground in front of her as Adrian stepped forward, ready to send his blade into her neck, until Damon stepped in the way, sticking the tip of the Green Knight into the ground and revving it at Adrian,

"That's enough A! You already got her to back off for a second! Now let me talk to her!" Adrian blinked, and came to his senses,

 _He's right. I don't want to kill this girl..._ He thought to himself, _First Katrina and now Blair?_ _W_ _hat the hell is up with me?_ Adrian put away his shield, gear and blade, and Damon put away the Green Knight as Blair returned to her feet. The girl slid her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, glaring at the two devils in front of her,

"You alright Blair?" Asked Damon, legitimately concerned. Blair simply raised her guns up, still feeling the effects of Adrians' discharge attack.

"Don't...act...all concerned...devil! And why are you trying to look like my ex boyfriend? He's in a completely different dimension!"

"I AM your ex boyfriend," said Damon. "I came back. I didn't think it would be possible, but I am back! Green Knight, Black Dahlia, Rebellion and all!" Blair studied him, unsure if it was truly him, until she stepped forward, lowering her guns and holstering them in her outfit,

"If it is really you, you know how to prove it to me." Damon straightened himself up, as if bracing himself, and out nowhere Blair slapped him across the face, sending his head to the side, and to Adrians' shock Damon backhanded Blair across the face before grabbed the back of her head and jamming their lips together, with Blair returning the sloppy kiss with equal fervor. Damon let his swords drop into his Devil Bringer arm, and he sent them to Adrian who haphazardly caught them as Blair let her hands roam Damons body, sliding off his coat. Damon let his hands roam on Blair as well, sliding his hands down to her leather clad butt and gripping it tightly, drawing a moan from the dark haired girl. Adrian shifted uncomfortably as Damon lifted her off the ground, carried her to Weskers car and rested her on the hood. Damon finally broke the kiss and let his Devil Bringer arm roam upward, sliding across her belly, past her D cup breast, and find its target in the form of her bodysuits zipper, pulling it down notch by notch as he let Blair suffer in anticipation. As her breasts popped out of her suit, Adrian turned away from the two,

"So first he abandons his for sure pregnant wife, now it's not even twenty four hours after his wedding and he's already cheating on her!" He muttered, "You're on a roll Damon!"

"I _can_ hear you, ya muttering pussy!" Shouted Damon.

"You're supposed to, you cheating asshole!" Adrian shouted back, unintentionally looking back at the two for a split second before turning back around with a blush. For that split second he saw Damon was now shirtless, pants and boxers around his ankles as he had a nude Blair bent over the hood of Weskers car, entering her as fast and as hard as he could.

"I hope you saw something you like, ya dirty pervert!" Shouted Damon, "And for the record, it isn't cheating if my wife is already polyamourOUSSSSSSSSS!!" Damon exited Blair, having her turn around, kneel in front of him, and he finished himself onto her face, chest, and the hood of Weskers car. With both Damon and Blair breathing heavily, Adrian turned back around, seeing the massive mess of semen all over Blair and Weskers car.

"Oh COME ON DAMON!! How am I supposed to clean that up before we get back?!" Shouted Adrian.

"Not our car, not our problem," said Damon, pulling up his pants. Blair did her best to wipe Damons' semen off of herself, but was simply covered, right down to her glasses,

"It's difinitely you," Blair said, "Came in gallons, and too quick like you always do." Damon scoffed, but did so with a smile,

"And you're still a bitch afterwards like you always are after fucking," he retorted. Adrian gave Damon a wide eyed glare which turned to surprise when Blair started laughing, until she just realized what he and Adrian were speaking of not even a minute before,

"Wait did that guy in the hood say that you were married now?!"

"To a Light Elf queen whose culture involves polyamory," said Damon with a smile.

"I don't remember Nyna saying that," said Adrian blankly.

"You also didn't see me fucking her, did you?" Said Damon indignantly. Blair then stood up, still naked and covered in semen,

"So you're married now...and you're how old again?" Damon opened his mouth with a finger raised to answer, but he hesitated, bearing a look of confusion as he turned to Adrian, his raised finger turning to a rub of the back of the head,

"How old _am_ I Adrian?" The Devil Virus threw a hand up in disbelief,

"Seriously?! You're seventeen! Almost everyone in our group is seventeen since all of us are going to be juniors when school officially starts back up. The exceptions being Koneko and Gasper, who will be sixteen year old sophmores, and Rias, Akeno and Kiba, who will be eighteen year old seniors. Happy?" Damon nodded his head,

"Yes, I'm glad we got that straightened out since a certain author didn't," he said, quickly shooting a glare to his invisible wall.

"Maybe you two can discuss this inside the Devil May Cry?" Asked Blair, "Where there is a shower for me to wash off in before Damon dries onto my skin." Damon gasped, pointing to Adrian with a smile,

"I got to give you a grand tour of the place! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" He grabbed Adrian and began to shove him towards the Devil May Cry until he looked at Blair bending over to get her outfit, and she caught him staring at her rear,

"See something you like?" She asked rhetorically.

"I see a sexy ass...belonging to a girl who looks like a nerdy slut after a hot bukkake." Blair threw one of her high heel shoes at Damon in response, and once he and Adrian were inside she let a seductive smile spread on her face as she walked after the boys.

Once inside the Devil May Cry, Damon wrapped an arm around Adrian, taking in a deep breath as they surveyed the inside of the building; it had a pool table, a pair of couches, an office desk with a lamp, a small trash bin, and a trophy rack close to the stairs, filled to the brim with odd skulls of creatures Adrian had never seen before, all covered with a thin layer of dust.

"You smell the greatness from it all A?" Asked Damon, a giant smile adorning his face. Adrian cringed in disgust from Damons arm wrapped around him,

"Dude, all I smell is you and..." Adrian trailed off as he saw Blair walk past them and up the stairs, making her hips sway more than usual to get both boys attention before giving them a look over her shoulder and dissappearing upstairs, "...more you."

"Yeah...just so you know Blair is a _major_ flirt, and _will_ try to get you and I in a threeway...and not the tag teaming kind." Adrian threw Damons arm off of himself, and the former Devil Hunter laughed as he walked over to the couches, "But now _this_ my friend, is the crown jewel of this place." He moved on of the couches to the side, revealing a hidden trap door, to which Damon lifted up, revealing a set of stairs that led into the darkness. Damon dashed down into the darkness, causing Adrian to shift his vision to infrared, seeing Damon fumbling in the darkness, and finally find a light switch, turning on several lamps, and allowing Adrian to switch his vision to normal and trek down the stairs. Upon entering ththe cellar-like room, Adrian saw another couch, several weights and punching bags, a flat screen tv, and a workbench, loaded with gun parts, bullets and books. Damon tossed a gun to Adrian, forcing him to catch it; it was an old sawed off lever action shotgun, with several different sygils carved into the stock, making Adrian shiver.

"Damon, what am I holding?"

"That you have in your hands is Old Faithful. Just a typical shotgun, but I got some shells for it like you wouldn't believe!" He held up three shotgun shells between his fingers, one colored red with copper etchings, one blue with silver etchings, and lastly purple with gold. "The red has fire from a hellhound, blue has frost from a frostgiant, and purple has thunder...from 'you don't want to fucking know.' And I got one shell that you might li..." Damon froze, looking past Adrian, seeing an older man with white hair and a goatee standing at the top of the stairs in a blue coat, a sword with a red handle on his back, and his right arm missing up to the elbow,

"Damon...son...it's been a while." Damon dropped the shells, and walked to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the older man, tears once again forming in his eyes,

"Adrian...meet my father...Nero..."

A/N: And now things should get more and more tense from here...


	104. Chapter 103

Chapter 103: Loyal to Who?

Before long Adrian and Damon were back upstairs and seated on one of the couches with Nero seated on one of the others, his one arm resting on his knee as he sat on the edge of his seat, silently analyzing his son and friend.

"So...dad..." began Damon awkwardly, "...how've you been? The Devil May Cry is still in good shape. Is mom around? I want to surprise her and give her the biggest hug! And uh..." Damon leaned toward his father, making sure to whisper as loudly as he could, "...is Bayonetta around? I need to make sure to hide from her so she doesn't kill me for fucking her daughter in public...again."

"We'll get to all that," said Nero gruffly, "but first I got to ask, where have you been for the past year? What's with the devil in the hood? And why do you smell like the baby of a weed farm and a bar?" Adrian raised an eyebrow at Damon, wanting to hear his response, and saw the white haired devil clear his throat,

"Well, um...the smell is because I was in a new dimemsion, with no one to speak to, or help me, plus I didn't think I'd be able to see you guys again, so I turned to an outlet." Nero nodded his head, and gestured for Damon to continue, "As for Adrian here," he jerked a thumb to the Devil Virus, "he is the first devil I fought going into that world...and he whooped my ass." Nero gave Adrian a look, causing the young devil to awkwardly wave, and Nero returned his attention to his son,

"If he beat you down like that then why is he here?"

"Because at the same time he was the first devil I fought going into that world, he also became one of my good friends. Him and his entire group," said Damon with a smile. Nero frowned,

"...His group...of devils." Now it was Damons turn to frown,

"Yeah, devils. But not like the ones we have here," Damon defended, "They are more than just heartless destructive pieces of shit like they are in this world. They have heart, soul, and some of them actually helped us in our time of need."

"Helped you...really?" Nero asked, more surprised than curious.

"Yeah. They gave me a place to belong, told me all about how their worlds devils work, who to kill, who to leave alone and such so I don't start a war between them and the angels...both kinds of them." Now Nero was curious,

"You say angels like there is more than one kind. Care to elaborate?"

"Well," began Damon, scooting forward in his seat, "The real angels are the goody two shoes that live upstairs in Heaven, and then there are fallen angels...they're dicks."

"I would assume they are called 'fallen' angels for a reason."

"Yep, but the big bad one we fought did help me unleash my Devil Bringer!" Damon lifted his Devil Bringer arm, showing it off with glee, until he looked back to his father, seeing his eye twitching, "...sorry." Damon set his arm back down, "BUT, now we got a truce going on between all three sides, so now the angels, fallen and devils can _hopefully_ live in peace." Nero nodded, but his expression turned serious,

"You said they gave you a place to belong...what did you mean by that?" Damon gulped, knowing what was coming next was not going to be pleasant. Adrian gave Damon a pat on the shoulder for support, and the white haired boy stood up, faced his father, and spread his wings, making his father straighten up with wide eyes.

 _CRASH!_

The three turned towards the stairs, seeing Blair had just dropped several boxes upon seeing Damons' wings,

"You're...a complete devil now?" She asked. Damon sighed,

"If I didn't join Rias' house I would have been considered a stray...and I would have eventually had the full might of Hell and Heaven (both sides) on my ass. I may be awesome, but taking out all three sides is too much for me." Nero stood up, turning his back to his son,

"I...I can't look at you right this second..." Damons' face turned into a frown,

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because..." Nero turned back around, tears in his eyes, "...the devils took something precious from me...from us...while you were gone." That's when it finally occurred to Damon; his mother was nowhere in sight since his arrival.

"Dad...where's mom?" Nero looked down to the floor, and gestured for Damon to follow. Soon Nero was leading Damon, Adrian and Blair to the outside of the city, revealing a large hill with a cherry blossom at the top, watching the sunrise over the horizon,

"Do you remember this place, Damon?" Nero asked Damon.

"Yeah, this is where we spread Dantes' ashes and left that cross for him," answered Damon, "and there it is!" Damon pointed to the cross, almost hiding behind the tree. But as he rounded it, he saw that there wasn't a cross there...there was SIX crosses. "What...?" Nero approached the crosses, and pointed to the one in the middle,

"There's Trish," said Nero, drawing a gasp from Damon as he moved his finger to the left, moving closer to Dantes' cross, "Then there is Lady, and finally Kyrie." Damon moved to the cross closest to Dantes', and knelt down,

"Mom..."

"It's not just your family either," said Blair, pointing to the furthest two crosses, and Damon looked up,

"Bayonetta AND Luka?!"

"Yeah...all of them killed by what we believe to be the same thing," said Blair. Damon looked back to his mothers cross, tears dripping from his face,

"...A devil."

"We had all of them cremated and spread their ashes here with Dante," said Nero, "that way they are all together."

"You guys sure it was a devil?" Asked Adrian, not wanting to butt in, but was tired of being left out of the conversation. Nero glared at Adrian,

"Their bodies were ripped apart kid. Yes I'm sure!" Snapped Nero, "Nothing could have shredded them like they were!" Adrian raised his hands defensively,

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. It's just in my world it was usually fallen angels or stray priests that did the level of damage you're describing." Damon glared at Adrian with teary eyes,

"Well Sellzen isn't around for me to shoot him in the dick again!" He yelled, causing Adrian to take a step back in surprise as Damon rose up, looking to his father, "I take it that you brought me here and told me all this for more than trying to break my damn heart, right?"

"We could use some help bringing the thing down," said Nero. Damon shook his head,

"Fine. I'm in." Adrian gave Damon a look of concern,

"Uh, Damon? Mind if I talk to you in private for a second?" Damon looked to Adrian, and nodded, walking with Adrian a good few yards away from Nero and Blair,

"What's up?" Adrian cleared his throat,

"Damon, I have no problem with you taking out the devil that did this, but I would appreciate it if you don't forget the main reason why we're here." Damon gave Adrian a look of shock which turned into a scowl,

"Why _we're_ here?" Damon then closed the small distance between them and angrily growled through gritted teeth, "Or why _you're_ here?" Now it was Adrian to grow angry,

"Damon, I already lost Katrina on this damned misadventures, I don't even know if she is alive, and I am not losing you too!"

"You won't be losing me!" Said Damon, "I will be right where I should be! Right here, helping my dad and girlfriend with devil hunting like I should have been!"

"I lost Calvin and my mom, two of the people I care for most in the world, thanks to Zeus, Damon!" Shouted Adrian.

"And I lost _my_ mom, AND my aunts, AND my girlfriend got orphaned!" Damon shouted back, "So I think my situation beats the holy fuck out of yours, shit-stick!"

"Damon! What about Rias? Didn't you care for her like the rest of us?" Asked Adrian.

"You mean secretly wish I could tongue-fuck her ass like everyone else? Maybe. But she and the rest of the house hate my guts anyway. Besides, what does Rias matter in this situation? You abandoned her first!" Adrian was quiet, at a loss for words, until he finally said with a shakey breath,

"Be better than me Damon...please! You got to remain loyal!" Adrian begged. Damon scoffed,

"Loyal to who?" Damon then raised his normal hand, summoning his Gremory Family emblem, and with his Devil Bringer hand, he crushed it with ease, letting the pieces fall and fade from existance as Adrian stared in shock.

"Damon...what have you...?"

"You _do not_ have room to say _anything_ here Adrian," said the Devil Hunter. "Now go, find Katrina, go kill Zeus, and go back home to Rias. If I see you around here again..." Damon took a deep breath, secretly regretting what he was about to say, "...I will send you back to Rias like a good devil hunter should...in a fucking matchbox." Damon walked past Adrian, purposely hitting him with his shoulder as he passed, having his father follow him, and after a look of pity from Blair to Adrian, she followed her boyfriend as well. The Devil Virus, with no clue as to what to do next, simply fell to his knees, unsure of what to do next...


	105. Chapter 104

Chapter 104:Bloodsucker Beatdown

A few hours later...

It was now lunch time inside the Devil May Cry, and Damon proudly walked through the front door carrying three boxes of supreme pizza with no olives. He set them on the desk where Nero was talking on the phone, opened the top box, grabbed a pair of slices and handed one to Blair on the couch, who simply sat and stared at the confection, lost in her own world.

"Hey Blair, you alright?" Damon asked, not recieving a response. "Blair." The girl blinked and turned to Adrian,

"Say what now?"

"You alright? You haven't taken a bite of your pizza yet." Blair looked at her pizza, and handed it back to Damon,

"I'm not hungry," she said to the white haired boy. Damon gave her confused look,

"Why not? I thought you liked pizza."

"Oh trust me, I do like the pizza..."

"...But...?"

"...But I still feel bad for Adrian," said Blair. Damon face hardened,

"Blair...he's a devil..."

"Who from the sound of your _very_ loud argument yesterday, had also lost people he cared for. So why does this situation here make his irrelevant?" Damon opened his mouth, but Blair continued, "Also, if those devils from his world are so different and helped you so much, wouldn't leaving without even saying goodbye be kind of a dick move?" Damon kept his guard up, and spoke,

"Just how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Me and Nero heard everything, including but not limited to you secretly wishing to 'tongue-fuck' your masters ass." Damon rolled his eyes, withdrew his phone, and after a quick glance to his father to make sure he wasn't looking, played a video. Blair looked at the screen, and saw a red haired girl straddling a nude Adrian at the side of a pool, her head turned to the side in ecstasy as she rode him. Blairs eyes widened when she saw the scene,

"The redhead is...or _was_ my master. Rias Gremory is her name." Blair gave a low whistle in admiration,

"Okay...I don't blame you for having a thing for her now," said Blair with a blush. Both of them jumped when they heard Nero speak loudly right behind the pair,

"If you two are done watching homemade porn of a devil bitch, we got a lead on our familys' killer." Damon quickly put away his phone as he and Blair gave the elder hunter sheepish blushes, "Why do you even have that anyway?" Blair turned to Damon, curious,

"Why _do_ you have that?" She asked.

"Part of a grand master plan to blackmail Adrian into paying off my debt in his world," Damon chirped, causing Blair to gasp and Nero to facepalm,

"You are _definitely_ Dantes' nephew," he grumbled. Nero cleared his throat, "Now, our snitch has told us that the monster is hiding out in the local cemetary. Let's go."

Meanwhile...

Adrian was wandering the very cemetary Damon and his family were heading for, with Weskers car parked by the gates and three quarters empty bottle of Kentucky Bourbon in his fist,

"You know, it's actually both sad and funny," he said to no one in particular, "I've been drinking since Damon split this morning, I've downed how many bottles of booze now? And I am now finally feeling buzzed." He tossed the bottle over his shoulder, not caring where it landed or if it even hit anybody, but he grew concerned as he waited for the inevitable breaking of glass, and it never came. He whirled around, seeing an open mausoleum, and right in the doorway, just out of the sunlight, stood a strawberry blonde woman in a red dress, a large gothic necklace almost covering her entire collarbone, and finally red eyes, the bottle of alcohol in her hands. Due to this final trait, Adrian used his Hunter Sense, expecting to see devil DNA in her, but instead he found something surprising,

"A vampire?" The woman nodded with a grin before opening the bottle tossed by Adrian and taking a quick swig before closing it back up and setting it on the floor of the mausoleum,

"Call me Bloody Mary," said the woman, "you may not know me, but I know _all_ about you Adrian Michaels." Adrians' face hardened at the woman,

"Let me guess, you're in league with Zeus."

"Good guess," she said with a smug grin.

"Should I also assume you were the one who killed Damons' family?"

"No, but you will find out who soon enough," she purred, stepping back into the darkness, out of Adrians' line of sight. The Devil Virus sighed to himself, knowing it was a clear cut trap, but decided to walk in anyway, nothing left to lose.

Once inside, he found an unlit torch on the wall, making him bring a cigarette lighter from his pants pocket and bring it to firey life. From the light of the torch he saw a hole smashed into the floor, revealing dust covered stone stairs, leading into pitch black darkness. He took those stairs as a sign to proceed, and cautiously did so, having his gear arm ready to fight at a moments notice. He slowly trekked down the stairs, waiting to see if something will pop out of nowhere and attack him, but even when he reached the bottom of the staires, nothing came for him. When he walked through the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, nothing came for him. When he reached the door at the end of the hall with firelight seeping from between the door and the door frame, nothing came for him. When he hesitantly reached for the door handle, pushing it open, and seeing the room was filled to the brim with clear cut vampires, nothing came for him.

"That's a lot of bloodsuckers," Adrian commented to himself, slowly entering the room, yet not a single vampire advanced on him. All of the vampires looked like typical humans, except all of them had pale skin and red eyes, dressed in a mix of well dressed bussiness persons and typical teenagers, dressed like Bloody Mary had an entire highschool turned into vampires.

"Like my small army?" Mary asked Adrian, "I had to work fast to make sure I please Zeus..." She swooned at the mention of his name, "...I owe him after all."

"What did he bust you out of prison or something like he did Salem?" Asked Adrian. Mary glared at the Devil Virus,

"He made me real," she said bluntly. Adrian raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "I was originally a tool in another mans story to woo a woman. But Zeus went to the reality where I truly _did_ exsist, made me real, able to breath, and live...he gave me the gift of life..." she then smiled maliciously at Adrian, "...one I intend to take from you!" All at once, the vampires (save for Mary) bounded for Adrian, but he had his gear ready,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog, absorbing the strength and power of all the vampires in the room, and with _"DISCHARGE!"_ shout from Penglog, Adrian let loose the energy in a powerful red beam, aiming it at the ceiling and taking out all the vampires that were above him, sending the rest skidding back from the shockwave. Adrian then formed his Hammer Fists, and for the remaining stunned vampires, the scene could only be described as a massacre, with Adrian walking up to the stunned vampires and landing one hit punches on each one that practically obliterated the creatures, absorbing what was left in the process to keep his biomass up to speed.

Once he was through, the only evidence of the fight was the blood painting the walls, and the only remaining vampire was Bloody Mary herself.

"Give up? Or do I have to take you out as well?" Adrian asked her, not afraid to take on either option her gave her. Mary chuckled, unafraid of the Devil Virus before her,

"Oh Adrian, I only made that small army to see what your potential was...and you didn't dissappoint. I can see why Zeus sought you out after he killed your friend...and why Rias favored you so," Mary clicked her tongue as Adrian clenched his fists, "It must have been soul crushing when you decided to break things off and abandon her-!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Bellowed Adrian.

"Or what?" Mary asked rhetorically, "You aren't the one holding the cards here...I am!" Suddenly, a portal opened beneath Adrian, sucking him inside, and Mary cackled as she walked up and dropped herself in as well, the portal sealing itself behind her. Right as the portal closed however, Damon, Blair and Nero burst into the room, guns at the ready, but saw they were already too late.

"Was that Adrian I just heard?" Asked Blair, lowering her guns.

"Don't know," said Damon, adding a remark when he saw the blood on the walls, "but it looks like whoever was in here had a hell of a heyday." Nero scoffed,

"Of course, I would imagine someone with the Blacklight in them would shed so much blood from one fight." Damon shrugged,

"Yeah, but it isn't as bad as when we..." Damon trailed off, ceasing his retelling of his time with Adrian, as a horrible feeling fell over him, "...dad?"

"What?"

"...How did you know what the virus in Adrian was called?"

 _BLAM!_

Damon spun around just in time to catch Blair in his arms, a bullet sized hole where her heart is located. Damons' eyes widened, his breathing erratic as his shouted, wrenching his eyes away from his dying lover to look at his father, holding his signature firearm, the Blue Rose, in his hand. He held up his other arm, aiming the stump outward, where his own Devil Bringer used to be, and to Damons' horror, several glowing blue tendrils sprouthed, twisting, binding, taking shape until Nero now had a glowing blue arm with red scales. Nero then flexed his fingers on his newly created Devil Bringer arm, not caring about what he had done,

"I know of the Blacklight...because Zeus gifted me with it..."


	106. Chapter 105

Chapter 105: Painful Reflections

While Damon was still in his world, Adrian continued to plummet through the portal for what seemed like forever, until finally he landed face first on pavement, forcing him to slowly pick himself up and wipe blood from his cheek before quickly regenerating.

He breifly inspected his surroundings, seeing he had been teleported to the front of what looked like a run down fun house; a large building with a multifaced opera mask with the mouth serving as the arc for the doorway.

"Why am I here?" Adrian asked, knowing full well Bloody Mary was right behind him.

"I brought you here because I needed you as far away from that handsome white haired devil and his witch girlfriend as possible," she answered, strolling past him so she could turn and face him, "reason being is that you actually have something Zeus wants." Adrian furrowed his brow,

"What could I possibly-?!"

"I can't say," interrupted Mary, "but I do know that whatever it is, Zeus wants to take it off your corpse himself," She held out her arms gesturing to the fun house behind herself, "and this is the perfect place to do so!" Mary then transformed into a swarm of bats with red smoke, and the swarm flew into the fun house, forcing Adrian to run to the doors, and with one powerful punch he sent the doors crashing to the floor. He then sprinted through a ragged hallway filled with cracked mirrors, and upon reaching the end he found a circular room with three more mirrors, and a solid steel door crashed down behind him, locking him inside.

"Terrific," he muttered to himself, and he walked around the room, seeing nothing worthy of noting, and to humor himself, he looked into the center mirror, but instead of seeing himself, he saw another reflection; of a certain red haired she-devil he knows all too well, "R...Rias?!"

 _"Adrian!"_ Cried the Rias refection, _"Why did you abandon me?"_ Adrian then heard a wail of despair, and he turned to the mirror on his right, seeing a reflection of Asia, tears streaming down her face as she pressed her hands to the glass,

 _"Adrian! We trusted you! I loved you...and you gave me away to a creep like Issei!"_ Adrian took a step back from the mirrors, now understanding,

"You're not the real Rias or Asia. You're just mirror creatures or something."

 _"Oh! Is that all?"_ Adrian spun around, seeing another reflection on the left, seeing a more smug Issei in the mirror, sporting an evil twisted grin, _"You know Adrian, I was always jealous when I found out you were with Rias...I mean, those MELONS! And you had to hog them all to yourself?!"_ Adrian cracked his neck to the side,

"Seven years bad luck or not, I'm shattering your glass ass!" Adrian quickly strided to the mirror, but as soon as he had, the refection was no longer that of Issei. Instead, it was now Katrina!

 _"Really? Is this what you have been up to as soon as you lost me? Picking fights with evil mirrors instead of looking for me?!"_

 _"Of course it is."_ Adrian turned back to the right mirror, seeing a reflection of Wesker, _"He, as the holder of the Blacklight, only cares about what suits him best, like the filthy plague he always has been."_ Adrian stepped back, hurt by what the reflection of Wesker had said, but he was frightened by what he heard from the center mirror,

 _"Adrian...?"_ The Devil Virus turned, agonizingly slow, dreading with every fiber of his being what he was about to see...and dread he did; inside the center mirror was the reflection of Victoria Michaels.

"Mom?"

 _"Adrian? Why did you let me die?"_ Adrian began to clutch his head, everything spinning around him all at once, _"You had the power to protect me,"_ she continued, _"but instead you used that power to protect that devil whore girlfriend of yours."_ Adrian sank to his knees, covering his ears to no avail as the reflections began to overlap each other, scolding him, taunting him, verbally assaulting him, until finally...

"ENOUGH!!!" Adrian shot a Tendril Barrage throughout the entire room, smashing every mirror in sight and sending glass everywhere, silencing the reflections. His breathing heavy, he brought his tendrils back into himself, and to his surprise, he saw a hallway hidden behind one of the broken mirrors. Without hesitation he stomped down the hallway, popping his knuckles, and once he reached the end he found another room with three mirrors, and a steel door slamming shut behind him like before. The reflections appeared once again, but before they could speak Adrian was already smashing mirrors left and right, keeping them from speaking and finding more hidden hallways, repeating the process with each next room he was in, over and over and over, again and again and again, almost at a maddening rate, until he finally reached one final hallway, mirrors lined up on the left, and one at the end. He strode down without hesitstion, smashing the mirrors on his left as he walked past, not caring if they had talking reflections or not. Once he was down to just the one at the end, he had his Sacred Gear summoned, fist raised as he was ready to slam his fist into the glass, until he looked carefully in the reflection, seeing a swarm of bats with red smoke behind him, and he whirled around, aiming his gear arm at the newly formed Bloody Mary,

"Wow! You actually did better than I thought you would," she praised, clapping her hands in admiration.

"Cut the shit," Adrian said bluntly, "you're mirror gag did the best it could, but I'm still standing, and I'm still able to fight you and kill you." Mary laughed at the Devil Virus,

"Oh Adrian, what made you think it was _me_ you were fighting?" Adrian was then confused, but had he turned around he would have seen what she meant; _his own reflection had turned around and was now facing him!_

The mirror Adrian then created a Whipfist, sent it flying through the glass, shattering it and grabbing the real Adrian, dragging him into the mirror as Mary cackled into the air, transforming into her bat cloud and following them, the glass shards then flying back into place, leaving no trace of Adrian or Mary...

Meanwhile, with Damon...

"Zeus?! You've met Zeus?!! And you didn't kill him on sight?!!" Damon shouted at his father, still craddling the dying Blair in his arms with teary eyes.

"I didn't fight him because I couldn't bring myself to fight," said Nero plainly. His tone turned serious, "When he found me, I was already lost...you had jumped through a portal to another dimension, with no way to return, I lost my arm, lost Dante..." Nero trailed off, shaking his head, "...when he found me I was already two seconds away from sticking Blue Rose in my mouth and pulling the trigger. But he smacked the gun out of my hand, and told me there was another way-!"

"By serving him..." Damon finished, dissappointed in the one he had called his father for so long, "...you chose to serve him instead of doing the right thing! You could have turned to Bayonetta! Or aunt Trish! Lady! Or hell, even mom!" Nero aimed the Blue Rose at Damons' head,

"Don't you dare talk about them! They were the ones who kept trying to tell me not to take the deal!" Damon gasped, and he finally figured it out,

"That Devil...the one you said killed our family...that was you...wasn't it?" Nero frowned,

"I had no-!"

"You say 'had no choice' I will kill you myself!" Growled Damon, earning a scoff from Nero,

"Oh really? Last time we fought you couldn't even get past me _without_ the Blacklight _or_ my Devil Bringer arm. What makes you think you have a chance now that I have both?" Damon kept silent as he lifted Blair up bridal style, carrying her to the furthest side of the room and gently setting her down in a seated position, quickly removing his coat and shirt and placing the latter on her wound,

"Keep as much pressure on that as you can!" Said Damon in an urgent whisper. Blair could only nod, and the white haired Devil Hunter faced his father, his green coat back on his shoulders where it belongs, and drew out the Green Knight, sticking the tip in the ground and revving the gearshift. "I don't think I can beat you," said Damon, "I _know_ I can beat you!" Nero smiled evily at his son, and drew his own sword off his back; the sword in question was almost exactly like the green knight, but what was green on the Green Knight was replaced with red on Neros' sword. He stuck the tip in the ground and revved the gearshift on his own sword,

"So the Red Queen vs. the Green Knight," he stated, "father vs. son...this should be good..."

A/N: I hope I didn't turn any readers away with the twist, but it seemed good to have a decent surprise once in a while to keep everyone interested. Until next chapter!


	107. Chapter 106

Chapter 106: Damon vs. Nero

Damon charged at his father, and their swords clashed and clanged against each other at such a speed and ferocity that red and green sparks flew all around the room. For a moment Nero had them lock blades, until Damon reached into his coat, pulled out Black Dhalia, and try to shoot his father in the face. Nero broke the lock and backflipped away, pulling out the Blue Rose and shooting Damons' bullets out of the air, only for his torso to be grabbed by Damons' Devil Bringer arm and yanked forward before being slammed head first onto the floor. Nero, unphased, sent a sweep kick under Damon, taking his feet out from under him. Nero kipped up to his feet, swinging the fully revved Red Queen down to the ground, aiming to take Damon in half, but he rolled out of the way, rolled onto his feet, and held up the Green Knight just in time to block an overhead strike from the Red Queen, his face inches from a smiling Nero,

"Call me impressed! You lasted longer than thirty seconds..." Damon spit in his face, blinding him, and kicked him back, landed a perfect upward slash on Nero, cutting him from the middle of his torso and up through his right shoulder, making the two halves lean apart from each other.

"...and I performed better," Damon said, about to put away his sword until he saw that Nero was still standing, and to his shock he saw the Blacklight tendrils reappear, stitching the cut apart Nero back together, leaving no trace of the wound whatsoever, right down to his clothes.

"Let's agree to disagree on that last one," said Nero, swinging the Red Queen again, barely catching Damon across the chest, making him shout as the swipe left a deep cut. Damon growled and began to send attack after attack at Nero, the older Devil Hunter having more prowess in terms of fighting than his son, but only because of the Blacklight coursing through him, making him feel twenty years younger, taking away any restraint from age or injury, and replaced with stength, speed, and an everlasting stamina. Damon, however, was already beginning to wear down from the onslaught brought on by his father. Soon Damons' coat was something just above rags, and his entire upper body was covered in cuts, and his white hair was almost matted with his own blood. Blair, barely breathing, opened her eyes just enough to gaze at the injured Damon, and just in time to see Nero kick him back, making him land on the hard floor and drop his sword.

"D...Dam...Damon!" Blair gasped. Damon could only spit blood from his mouth as Nero put away his own sword, rearing back his Devil Bringer arm, and to the shock of both Damon and Blair, both of Neros' arms changed shape, into a more muscular form that Damon knew was the Blacklight Muscle Mass. Damon sighed,

"Fuck me." Right as those words were uttered, Nero bent down and began to slug both sides of Damons face, left and right, bruising his face, breaking in cheek bones, blackening his left eye and making it swell, and finally, after an unrelenting beating, he made one of Damons' teeth go flying across the room, finally making him stop. Nero followed the tooth with his eyes, breathing heavily from bashing in Damons' face, and finally stood up, apparently advancing to the tooth, but soon had his head veered to the side as he was shot in the head, followed with more shots to the side and then his torso, as Blair was now on her feet, her bullet wound healed, one of her guns in her left hand, and a green devil blood orb in the other,

"You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend you diseased piece of shit!!" She screamed, tossing the remainder of the orb to Damon, who caught it and started to heal himself, fixing his face and shrinking the cuts on his torso, but was unable to make them fade as the orb vanished. Nero simply turned to the gun weilding girl, his bullet wounds healing, and drew out the Blue Rose, but quickly had it shot out of his own hand. He turned to where the shot came from, and saw Damon back on his feet, Black Dahlia in his fist,

"Your shit ends here Dad," the white haired devil said defiantly. Nero only chuckled,

"My shit has only just begun!" He then pulled Red Queen off his back, revving it up as he held his Devil Bringer out to the side, and right before Damon and Blair, he had it change shape, into a glowing blue Blacklight blade with red scales. Damon let out a deep breath of air, breifly turning to his invisible wall,

"Try taking it easy on us Scarecrow, would ya?!" Damon then drew out Rebellion, summoning his green devil armor and the red spirit, while Blair held a hand high, summoning a magic circle, followed by a giant dark haired woman with gray skin and red eyes, dressed like a queen.

"Queen Sheba! Are you ready to fight for what feels like the final time?!" Blair asked the giant woman. She looked down to the girl that summoned her,

 **"Of course...daughter of Bayonetta."**

"That is fricken' metal!" Stated Damon, "I didn't know you could summon the fucking witch queen on your own!"

"She could," said Nero, "but she won't be able to help you." Nero then tossed Red Queen aside with a crash, and reached inside his coat for one last weapon he had on himself; a traditional katana with a black scabbard, bronze guard and a white and black fabric hilt.

"Yamato?!" Gasped Damon.

"Isn't that your grandpas sword?" Asked Blair, unsure if she should be afraid or curious.

"It is," said Damon, "and my dad uses it to unleash his Devil Trigger!" And unleash his Devil Trigger Nero did; his eyes glowed blood red, a blue aura surrounded him, and a large blue devil-looking spirit appeared behind him, much similar to Damons' red spirit, only it was encased in blue armor.

"And now you see _my_ Devil Trigger kids!" Laughed Nero, "Now let's see what _you've_ got!!" Nero charged at the two teenagers, but quickly had to dodge the giant hand of Queen Sheba, who planted her hand onto the floor in an attempt to crush the elder Devil Hunter. Blair reached behind herself and revealed she had a katana of her own; a silver and black sword with a red glow, and it clashed with Neros' Devil Blade arm as he tried to strike Blair,

"So Yamato vs. Shuraba, that's an interesting combination!" Laughed Nero, and with one swipe from Yamato, Nero destroyed Blairs' sword, and sent her crashing into the far wall. Then he raised both his blade arm and sword up to block an attack from Queen Sheba, and sliced her hand in half, causing lavender blood to spray about the room as the witch queen sounded off a scream that had no place on earth, and with a quick fluid like motion, Nero lept for Sheba, using his blade and sword in a scissor fashion, and took the head of Sheba off her shoulders, causing her body to evaporate into shadow. Blair could only stare at where Sheba once was, and now Damon was taking his best shot at Nero, Rebellion and the Green Knight clashing and slashing against the Devil Blade and Yamato. Damon did the best he could, and right when the odds looked to be in Neros' favor, Damon used his swords to parry Yamato out of Neros' grasp, sending it flying across the room and sticking into the ground. Nero looked from the sword to his son, and without even really trying, he impaled Damon on his Devil Blade, slowly forcing him to the wall, sending a tendril to retrieve his Red Queen Sword, revving it up, and when Damon had been slammed to the wall, he slammed the sword into Damons' chest, puncturing his right lung. As Damon gasped for air, Nero grabbed the Green Knight from his son, and plunged it into Damons' left lung, cutting off his oxygen altogether. Nero then snatched Rebellion from his son, forcing his sons Devil Trigger to vanish, waited for his suffocating son to make eye contact, reared back Rebellion, and right before he could go for a decapitation he had a bullet exit the top of his head. He turned around, seeing Blair had two more pistols attached to her feet, and saw her go for a thrust kick to his face. He caught the foot, but the gun went off, the bullet entering his right eye, but he was unphased as his eye healed almost instantly. Without warning Nero then brought Rebellion down towards Blairs left leg, severing it at the middle of her thigh. Blair screamed in agony as Damons' eyes widened,

 _"No!"_ He wheezed, but he was unheard as Nero caught the falling Blair by the throat with his reverted Devil Bringer arm. She weakly tried to aim her right hand gun at Neros' head, but the evil Devil Hunter swung Rebellion up, severing her arm as well, making her scream more, and finally he quickly strode to the wall, pinning Blair like he had with Damon,

"Die you little WITCH!" To the young devils' horror, Nero reared back the sword, and sent Rebellion straight through Blairs' heart!

 _"Blair! Noooo!"_ Damon sputtered, blood leaking from his mouth as he gave a half winded shout, with Blair already choking on her own blood, the life slowly but surely leaving her body. Nero gripped the hilt of Rebellion with his Devil Bringer arm,

"And as the last Umbra Witch dies..." Nero tightened his grip, the metal that made up Rebellion beginning to groan from the strain, "...so does Rebellion!"

 _BANG!! Ping ping! Ping ping!_

Damon watched in gutwrenching defeat as Nero shattered Rebellion; the hilt and part of the blade still in his hand, part of the blade still pinning Blair to the wall, and the remainder had clattered onto the floor in pieces...


	108. Chapter 107

Chapter 107: Adrian vs. Adrian

Meanwhile...

"Wakey wakey Adrian..." The Devil Virus jerked himself awake, finding himself face down on a dirty floor, in a dark circular room with several cracked mirrors, torn red curtains lining the ceiling, and no visible exit. But what scared Adrian the most was that instead of walls there was a stormy sky, like a tornado, and no visible ground.

"Where am I?" He asked Mary, who had reappeared behind him,

"The Silver Side of the Mirror," she answered with an evil smile.

"It's fucking freezing here ya know," he snapped, shaking the cold off of his hands,

"Is it? I can't tell," she said, laughing to herself. Adrian turned to the vampire mistress, done playing her game,

"Why did you bring me here?" He demanded from her, "And if it isn't you I'm fighting then who is it?!" Bloody Mary laughed as she began to levitate into the air, and once she was safely out of reach of Adrian, she spoke cryptically,

"Zeus may be one of the main causes of your suffering..." said Mary, "...but _you_ are your own worst enemy..." She cackled as she turned into her red bat cloud, and dissappeared from Adrians' sight.

"What do you mean by that?" He called after her, "Hey! What do you mean?!" That was when Adrian heard it; a deep demonic voice, speaking in a singsong tone,

 _"Adriaaan...Aaaaaaaaadriaaaaaaaan!"_ Adrian saw a single light shine on one of the mirrors, and straight through the glass jumped something as big as Adrian, dressed almost exactly like him as well but in shades of silver with black zigzags across all his clothes. Then Adrian saw its face, and he nearly screamed, for despite his skin being silver with black cracks and red eyes, _the mirror creature looked almost_ _exactly like him!_

"What in the Jesus H. FUCK?!" Shouted Adrian, making the mirror creature laugh,

 _"You haven't figured it out yet?"_ It asked him. _"I'm just you! Or at least...the side you never bring to light!"_ Adrian stared at the creature, unsure of what it meant, _"What? You thought Calvin was the only one with a bad side?"_ He smirked at Adrian, and charged for him, trying to land a kick to Adrians' chest but the true Adrian side stepped him just enough to try and lock the creature in a headlock, only to be thrown down onto the ground and stomped on the chest. Adrian rolled back onto his feet, recieving a hard punch to the left side of his face, followed by a punch to the right side, then a knee to the stomach, hunching him over, followed by a knee to the nose, causing a nose bleed. Adrian wiped away the blood, summoning his Sacred Gear,

"Alright, I've already had enough of this crap!" He aimed his gear arm at Mirror Adrian,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog, absorbing the Mirror Adrians' strength and power, causing him to waver on his feet, _"DISCHARGE!"_ Adrian fired his red blast of energy, hitting the mirror creature in the chest, but instead of sending him flying back like Adrian expected his entire body shattered like glass!

"Yeah!!" Shouted Adrian, "That's right!! Is that the best you bastards can do?!" Adrian instantly regretted his words, as the rest of the room lit up, and three more Adrians burst from the mirrors, smiling maliciously at the Devil Virus.

 _"This isn't even close to the best we can do..."_ they said in unison, _"we just have a bad habit of playing with our food!"_

"Of course you do," grumbled Adrian. He then had to quickly dodge and duck as the three Mirror Adrians began to attack him with punches and kicks, only for him to successfully evade their attacks, turning them around on each other, and just like the first Mirror Adrian, caused them to shatter like glass. As soon as those three were destroyed however, three more appeared, ready to attack Adrian without mercy. Adrian repeated the process like he had with the last three Mirror Adrians, but they seemed more concentrated, and managed to land some attacks of their own on the Devil Virus. One landed a punch to the side of Adrians' face, a second landed a roundhouse kick to Adrians' temple, making him take a knee, and finally the third mirror monster ran up to Adrian and landed a picture perfect curb stomp on the young devil.

Adrian spat out a mouthful of blood, wipeing away the excess from the side of his mouth, and slowly stood up on his feet as the three Mirror Adrians surrounded him, smiling and laughing.

"Alright you cheap knockoffs," Adrian spat, "no more playing around!" Adrian then formed his claws, and quickly and efficiently slashed through the mirror Adrians, shattering them like he had the other creatures. Adrian was now alone, breathing heavily as he finally thought he had won. "Anyone else?" He asked the remaining mirrors.

 _"Right here!"_ Adrian turned, and was punched right in the face so hard he was sent flying across the room, landing in a crumpled heap. Adrian propped himself onto his elbows, and saw yet another Mirror Adrian, but this one had black muscular arms with silver cracks running up and down both limbs.

"Don't tell me, Muscle Mass?" Asked Adrian, standing himself up while rubbing his jaw.

 _"That and then some,"_ said the creature, his Muscle Mass dissappearing and replaced with a black Sacred Gear with red gemstones, and a Blacklight Blade with silver cracks. Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Of course he could copy the Sacred Gear!" He shouted. Penglog, while his face couldn't be seen, had wide eyes,

 _"In all my years, and trust me, there is a_ shit ton _of those, I've never had to face a copy of both myself_ _and my partner."_ The Sacred Gear on Mirror Adrian rumbled, and both the real Adrian and Penglog realized that it was laughing,

 _"There's a first for everything, Bone Dragon!"_ Laughed the gear, and the Mirror Adrian charged. The Devil Virus summoned his own Blade and blocked the mirror creatures' attack, lifting his gear arm up in time to block a punch from Mirror Adrians gear arm, and with both arms locked, they both landed a solid headbutt onto each other, breaking the lockup between them and giving them enough space to breifly stratagize to themselves. Adrian instinctively held up his Sacred Gear, as did Mirror Adrian, and the gemstones on both Sacred Gears glowed brightly,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Both dragon arms shouted...but nothing happened. Both Adrian and the Mirror Adrian looked down at their gear arms in confusion,

"That's weird," said Adrian.

 _"I guess the combination of the Ravenous Reaper abilities canceled each other out,"_ said Penglog. Mirror Adrian laughed,

 _"Oh well, I guess we have to settle this like good old Devil Viruses do!"_ The Mirror Adrian charged for the true Adrian, blade at the ready, while Adrian had his up, and both of them began to slash at each other, dodging or blocking when they need to. In the end, both Adrians had deep cuts on their bodies, both were short on breath, yet the one true Adrian managed to land one fatal swipe on the Mirror Adrians' neck, severing his head from his shoulders and shattering him like he had the previous Mirror Adrians. Adrian gasped for air, almost on his last legs,

"...got any more?" He asked the remaining mirror, and out bounded another Mirror Adrian,

 _"How about..._ _JUST ONE MORE?!"_ The last Mirror Adrian lifted his gear arm into the air, the gemstones glowing brightly, and right before Adrians eyes, the mirror creature was encased in a black skeletal dragon armor, resembling much of Adrians' silver almor but with mirror-like cracks running along the entirety of its body. _"Balance_ _Breaker! Ravenous Reaper! Scale Mail!"_

"Oh give me a damn break!!" Adrian shouted. Adrian then lifted his own gear arm, causing the gemstones to glow,

 _"You don't have a lot of power to keep your Balance Breaker armor up for long,"_ Penglog informed Adrian.

"If this copycat cunt right in front of us is exactly like us but evil, then in theory he shouldn't be able to keep up the armor either," said Adrian. Suddenly he had his silver Balance Breaker armor on as well, both of them walking up to each other, both of them raising their right fist, and finally both of them throwing a straight punch towards each other, with fist connecting to fist. As their punches connected their right arm plates cracked, making them both shake the pain out of their arms, and soon both of them were taking their best attacks at each other; punches, kicks, even Claws, Hammerfists, Muscle Mass, almost everything they had to offer. Eventually Adrian formed his blade, as did Mirror Adrian, and the fight turned into a sword fight, their swords sending mettalic thunder rolling off the walls. Suddenly Mirror Adrian morphed his arms back to normal, dashed behind the true Adrian, locked his arms around the waist of the Devil Virus, and with a mighty heave, he sent Adrian flying with a German Suplex. Upon impact with the floor, Adrians' armor cracked, and he coughed up blood. Mirror Adrian sprouted devil wings from his back and darted for Adrian, scooping him up and standing him dazed onto his feet. The mirror creature then headbutted Adrian, the sound of metallic thunder once again making the walls shake,

 _BOOM! BOOM! BANG!_

Adrians' armor shattered, and the Devil Virus was sent to the floor, bleeding from his head as Bloody Mary reappeared by Mirror Adrian,

"I think this fight is done," she said, pleased with herself as Adrian continued to bleed...


	109. Chapter 108

Chapter 108: The Mouth of Strife

As Adrian lay bleeding in the Silver Side of the Mirror, Damon had just barely pulled the Red Queen and Green Knight out of his lungs, landing on the floor of the mausoleum and coughing out blood as blood continuously filled his lungs.

"...YOU BASTARD...!" He croaked, "...I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU...!"

"Oh shut it Damon!" Shouted Nero, "You and Blair didn't stand a chance! Neither did Trish, neither did Lady, nor Bayonetta, nor that useless dumbshit Luka...or even dear old Kyrie..." Damon began to crawl towards Yamato, the tip of the blade still stuck into the floor of the mausoleum,

"So what...you're just going to keep killing everyone that tries to stop you?!" Asked Damon.

"'Everyone that tries?' No. Only the ones who try to keep my from fulfilling my true mission..." Damon peeked back at his father, "...kill Zeus...then take over his little Olympus." Damon shook his head, turned back to Yamato, and began to crawl some more. "Think about it...son..." Damon froze, hearing the tone in his fathers voice change, "...there is always going to be more devils. You know the saying, 'if you can't beat them, join them?' Well, I got a new one; 'join them, then take them over.'" Nero then noticed what Damon was crawling towards, and used hid Devil Bringer to snatch up Yamato and toss it to his normal hand.

"...Shit."

"Believe it or not Damon, I really don't want to kill you," said Nero, with the elder Devil Hunter being sincere. "I wanted to kill Zeus with you by my side...as my son." Damon slowly stood up, turnsd to his father, spitting more blood onto the floor,

"You're telling me you want me to be the Luke to your Vader?" Nero shrugged,

"In a sense, minus the Star Wars crap." Nero then walked to his son, resting the hand of his Devil Bringer arm on his sons shoulder, "Remember what I said a while back ago? Before you went to fight Credo?" Damon looked down at Neros' hand, then remade eye contact with his father as he slowly reached one hand into his ragged pockets,

"'Ninety two percent of rape starts with a hand on the shoulder?'" Nero took his hand back, raising an eyebrow at his son,

"No."

"'Always leave a good tip in the restaurant?'"

"No, but that's good too."

"'Never eat a girls ass after she just got done using the bathroom?'"

"That was Dante who told you that," Nero said, breifly growing annoyed with his son before regaining his composure, "I said 'you can always rely on your family.' That's what I said." Damon nodded,

"You know, you're right..." he said, discreetly withdrawing his hand from his pocket, "...I _can_ rely on my family..." Nero smiled at his son, not noticing the needle in his sons hand, "...the family that isn't blood!" Damon sent his hand forward, stabbing Nero right in his adams apple with the syringe, emptying the contents into his fathers blood stream. Nero shoved his son back, dropping Yamato and clutching his throat with both hands, pulling the needle out in the process,

"What...was that...WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nero screamed, trying to keep control of his convulsing body,

"That was Whitelight," said Damon, drawing out his sawed off lever action shotgun from before, the Old Faithful, out of his coat, "the cure for the Blacklight!" He cocked Old Faithful, and shot Nero in his left shoulder, igniteing it in a firey blaze. Nero screamed as Damon continued, "That was fire of a hellhound!" Neros arm fell off his body completely as he aimed his Devil Bringer at Damon, his fury clear as day on his face, but that kfury turned to shock as Damon cocked Old Faithful once again, shooting the Devil Bringer arm, and feeezing it solid, "That is frost from a frostgiant!" Damon spun Old Faithful around, holding it backwards, and with a powerful swing he brought the gun down on his fathers frozen arm, shattering it. Nero screamed even louder than before, stumbling back from the force, and Damon spun his gun back around, cocking it in the process, "This is thunder..." Damon took the shot, nailing Nero in the crotch, destroying his fathers genetils while sending jolts of violet electricity throughout his body, making his eyes grow wide, ceasing his screaming, and causing him to fall to his knees, "...from 'you don't want to fucking know.'" He then dropped his gun, approaching his father and grabbing Yamato with his own Devil Bringer in the process, standing by Neros' side and lining the sword with his fathers neck, "...and this...is for mom, for aunt Trish, aunt Lady, Bayonetta, Luka, and Blair!!" Damon then felt a new power surge through him, causing his eyes to turn red and green flames to roll off his body, the blue devil-like spirit who once followed Nero now residing behind Damon, and with a ferocious battle cry, he brought the sword back, up through the air, and down with a _whish_

Meanwhile...

Adrian was lifted up by his throat by his twisted reflection, who still had the Balance Breaker armor, and a smiling Bloody Mary behind him,

"It's almost a shame that Zeus isn't here to witness this himself," she said to Adrian, who was gasping for air as the mirror creature reared back a supercharged fist, ready to punch through the Devil Virus' chest...

 _"Are you seriously just going to let that imposter prick kill you?" Adrian opened his eyes, seeing his was no longer in the mirror world, and instead he found himself in a pitch black world, no visible features or landmarks of any sort._

 _"What the hell...?" Wondered Adrian._

 _"We're more or less inside your head," said the voice, "we began to exist when you turned your back on Rias...when you left your master for a selfish reason..."_

 _"Avenging my friend and mom is a selfish reason?!" Roared Adrian, attempting to form his claws, but to no avial, "M-my powers!"_

 _"Look Adrian, you can keep fighting me, and lose your life to the fucker_ _s that killed the people you cared for..." The voice paused, and Adrian saw what at first he thought was a candle, but as it moved towards him, he saw it was a pair of firey orange eyes, "...or you can be a little selfish, and gain a power you didn't think possible! What do you say?" Out of the darkness appeared a hand, covered in a white bone-like shell, offering a handshake to Adrian_ _. He was no doubt hesitant,_

 _"If I accept this power, can I deactivate it whenever I need to?"_

 _"Of course," said the voice reassuringly, ableit_ too _reassuringly._ _Adrian glared at the orange eyes, but with little option, he relunctantly stuck his hand out, accepting the handshake..._

Adrian caught the punch of the Mirror Adrian, shocking both his dopplegänger and Bloody Mary, and with his eyes shadowed by his hood, he ripped the arm of the mirror creature out of its socket, forming his blade with zero warning and sliced the other arm from Mirror Adrian, then he decapitated the monster, bisected him at the waist, followed with slashing him down the middle, and the creature shattered into oblivion. Bloody Mary took a step back, clearly afraid,

"No...no that's...that's not possible!" Adrian then lifted his blade up, and the blade shifted into a mass of tendrils that shot at the vampire, piercing into her chest and bursting from her back, causing more tendrils to shoot from her body, as well as making her shriek in pain and fear. Adrian pulled Mary to himself, removing his hood, and to her horror, the last thing she saw was two firey orange eyes! Adrian then opened his mouth, his jaw hyperextending, revealing rows and rows of razor teeth, ready to bite, until he caught a glimpse of himself in one of mirrors, seeing the monster that was supposed to be himself, and the orange vanished from his eyes, his jaw reverting to normal as he withdrew his tendrils from the dead Bloody Mary, turning away and vomiting onto the floor out of disgust; disgust at what he saw, and disgust at what he had done,

"What was that?" He asked himself. "What's happening to me?" A portal then opened behind himself, and with no other option, he stepped on through...

Adrian found himself back in the mausoleum, but now he saw the giant lavender bloodstain on the floor, the utterly destroyed carcass of Nero, and finally he saw Damon, the broken Rebellion by his side, the body of Blair in his arms, and tears still staining his cheeks.

"Damon...what...?"

"It was a setup," he answered. "Zeus...he got here before us, and gave my dad the Blacklight." Adrian gasped, and realization hit him,

"He's the one that...!"

"Killed my family? Yeah." He then stood up, still craddling Blairs body, "Grab the pieces of Rebellion. We're going to give Blair a proper funeral." He was about to leave until Adrian stopped him, reached into the coat of the Devil Hunter, and drew out Damons' flask, and a lighter. He walked to Neros' body, dumped the contents of the flask out, lit the lighter, and dropped it on Nero, lighting the body ablaze.

"Now we can go," said Adrian. Damon shook his head as he walked back towards the stairs and out of sight, Adrian trailing him not far behind with the broken Rebellion. Once they were gone however, that was when there was a flash of red and violet lightning, and in the mausoleum appeared Zeus, Vaas and Salem.

"Well...that didn't end like it should," said Vaas nervously, hoping Zeus wouldn't be furious. But the mutated devil simply strode across the room, knowint exactly what he was looking for,

"It didn't...but it wasn't a complete loss," he said, kneeling down and picking up exactly what he was after; that being Damons' missing tooth, "for we have gained the Mouth of Strife!"

"I don't want to burst your bubble Zeus," said Salem, "but that's a fucking tooth. First a finger instead of a hand, now a tooth instead of a mouth. The only thing I know we have plenty of for your ritual is the Blood of Fury, that being your blood."

"Have some damn faith Salem," said Zeus with a sigh, "just have a little faith." He then drew a glass talisman out from his coat; a glass circle with an X through it, and began to speak a latin chant, summoning a new creature before the three villains, with Vaas and Salem falling to the floor, screaming and clutching their ears as the new creature came into full view. Zeus stared up at the tall figure; it was tall, pale, dressed in a black suit, red tie, and shockingly enough, no visible face. Zeus simply smiled at the creature,

"Hello Slender. I could use a little assistance..."


	110. Chapter 109

Chapter 109: Somewhat Reunited

Before long Adrian and Damon were back inside the Devil May Cry with Blairs body resting on one of the couches, covered by a sheet,

"So what are you going to do?" Adrian asked his friend. Damon dug into his coat, pulling a bottle of cheap whiskey from within, and drowned the contents in a few big gulps,

"I'm going to burn her body at dawn," he answered, "then I'm going back to the mausoleum to get my dads weapons, then we are going to pack up the vehicle, try to find another one of Zeus' portals, find Katrina, then find that time traveling, dimension hopping, family killing motherfucker. Soon as we find him, we're gonna stick him with the last Whitelight, I'm going to shoot him in the dick with the thunder shot from Old Faithful, and we're going to go back to Rias when this is all over." Adrian turned to the white haired devil,

"Even though both of us are strays now?"

"If we get killed then we get killed," said Damon, "but if we do die, then at least we get to see our family one last time." Adrian gave Damon a confused glare,

"Both of our families are dead Damon."

"Not when you think about it. We still got House Gremory. Pretty sure even after you broke her heart, Rias will still forgive you."

"Not if she found out about Llarya."

"Then don't bring it up."

"Damon!"

"Dude, you're already single. Besides, we got bigger issues right now. In fact..." Damon stood up, "I'm just going to go ahead and get my dads weapons back. Until dawn rolls around, I'm going to keep myself somewhat drunk but also busy." He then formed a magic circle, and reached through, and pulling out Red Queen and Blue Rose, and made his way to the basement, with Adrian left to sit awkwardly on the couch, bringing up his arm that contained Penglog,

"Yo, Pen? You there?"

 _"Sup?"_

"What the hell was that earlier? Back in that mirror dimension? It felt like something dark...and evil...but at the same time...it felt right! It's sickening."

 _"That was your inner stray,"_ said Penglog, _"When you broke the Gremory family crest and made yourself a stray, you are basically initiating a side of your devil self that is not meant to see the light of day."_

"You mean...like Viser?" Asked Adrian, remembering the first stray devil he fought when he was still a part of House Gremory.

 _"Precisely."_ Adrian sighed, knowing that events will only get more challenging from then on.

The following morning...

A large pile of wood had been made on the hill where the rest of Damons' family memorials stood, Blairs wrapped body being rested on top, and with the stick of a lit torch from Damon, the burning began, and as the sun rose, Blairs body became less and less, causing Damon to turn away, secretly ashamed of himself that he couldn't save her. As he left, he cast one look at the cross meant for his family, seeing his additions; one by Blairs parents, representing herself, and one between Kyrie and Dante, representing Nero. He nodded his head, and walked away, leaving the rest of his old life behind.

Before long, he and Adrian were loading up the trunk of Weskers car; Blairs guns, the pieces of Shuraba, several boxes of ammunition, snacks, alcohol, a metal briefcase that Adrian assumed was full of drugs, and finally the broken sword that was Rebellion.

"You're still going to keep the broken sword?" Asked Adrian.

"Hell yeah," said Damon, "It has some sentimental value, plus it may come in handy for New Devils 2: Rise of Athena."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Adrian, unsure of what Damon meant by 'New Devils,' "we still have to survive Zeus."

"Don't worry Adrian. I'm sure we got this..." he then turned around, revealing he had the Green Knight strapped to his back, as well as a modified Red Queen, just enough to be used by his Devil Bringer arm, and as he turned around, he revealed that he not only had Black Dahlia inside his coat, but he also had Old Faithful and the Blue Rose with him as well.

"You're actually going to keep your dads weapons? After what he did to you?" Asked Adrian.

"Nero was made into a mad dog, as much as I hate saying that out loud," said Damon, "but it was Zeus that made him go rabid and let him off his damn leash." Damon then got in the drivers seat, and with a pause from Adrian, he got into the passengers seat. Damon started the car, and they slowly began to drive, with Damon pulling his phone out, popping his cassette tape like device into the cars tape player, and the wire into his phone, and began to play _Drive_ by Incubus. Before he took the car out of park, however, he turned to Adrian, "You know...it's crazy when I say this out loud, but you really are more like family to me than my own family, you know that?" Adrian gave him a raised eyebrow, "I'm serious! You do your damned best to try and keep me out of trouble, and you help me whenever I need it most! You..." Damon paused, turning to Adrian, tears in his eyes once again, "...you're the brother I never had." Adrians' face softened, "And the Gremory House...they're the family I never had! I mean, I love my mom and aunts, but they had no idea how to talk to me or even look at me. The only one who knew me was Dante, and he was teaching me how to shoot when I was nine!" Damon paused, as if trying to remember where he was going with what he was saying.

"...Is there a point you're trying to get to?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah...my point is that you're my brother Adrian. We may not be blood but we are fucking family, now more than ever, and I love you...in a way that is not gay at all."

"Glad you cleared that one up," Adrian said with an eyeroll.

"Well I didn't want to get the hopes of a yaoi fan up for nothing," said Damon, looking to his invisible wall.

"A _what_ fan?"

"Nevermind," said Damon, "let's just listen to some damn tunes." He turned the music back up, shifted the vehicle into drive, and began to patrol the city, looking for Zeus' next portal, but seeing none, and before long, Damon began to sing along with the song,

 _"Whatever tomor-row brings I'll be the-ere! With open arms, and open eyes! Yeah!_ C'mon Adrian, sing along!" Adrian was a little hesitant at first, simply lip syncing until he finally worked up the nerve to sing the next chorus with Damon in unison,

 _"Whatever tomor-row brings I'll be the-ere! I'll be the-ere-ere-ere! Do-do-dooo! Do-do-dooo!"_ Both boys then ceased their singing as a portal opened up in front of them, causing Damon to slam on the brakes and turn off the music.

"Holy shit that came out of nowhere!" Said Damon.

"Alright...brother," said Adrian, "...Look, Damon, if you still want to stay here, I understand-!"

"A. I got nothing left here for me," said Damon blankly. His tone of voice turned sincere, "Right here right now you are the closest family I got. I mean that." He then reach over, wrapping an arm around Adrian, squeezing him tightly before releasing him, pressing one foot on the gas while the other was still on the brake, building up his torque, until finally he released the brake, making the car jolt forward, making it pop back onto its rear wheels, and when it was back on all four wheels, they passed through the portal, the city that was Fortuna dissappearing, and replaced with a desolate highway. "Well, that was a wild ride!" He said.

"...Damon?" The white haired devil turned to the passenger seat, but instead of seeing his Devil Virus friend with the white hood, he saw a familiar brown haired girl dressed in a purple tank top with a white fleur-de-lis, dark low rider jeans with the sides of a purple thong peeking over the waist, black shoes with yet another fleur-de-lis on the sides. But most noticeable about her, however, was her grey skin tone,

"Katrina?!" The young Goddess of War dashed out of the car, quickly running around and meeting Damon at the hood, hugging each other out of sheer joy of seeing each other again. During their hug, Damon felt her back, and something occurred to him, "Katrina, are you wearing a bra?"

 _WHOOMP!_

Damon was sent stumbling back, clutching his abdomen as Katrina now had a scowl on her face and her right hand clutched into a fist. Out of her curiosity, however, she did reach her free hand up to her chest, and to her shock, she truly _wasn't_ wearing a bra,

"Oh give me a damn break!" She shouted, "First my panties, now my-!" She turned away from Damon, crossing her arms in front of her chest in embarrassment. Damon then cleared his throat, catching his breath as best he could,

"Wait a minute, if you're here, where the fuck is Adrian?"

"Adrian?!" Katrina asked in confusion, "When the hell did you get here?!"

"I was hiding in the backseat when Adrian was being chased by Sona. But what happened to you? I remember you jumping onto the roof of the car, we went through the portal, and then you vanished, and left your panties behind!" Katrina blushed,

"Moving on..."

"Then me and Adrian saved an Elf kingdom, I got married, me and Adrian fucked a couple of elves, then we went to my home, met my dad who got recruited by Zeus and killed my family, tried to kill me, but I got him first, then me and Adrian went through this portal and you came back...and now Adrian is gone." Katrina gave Damon wide eyes,

"Zeus recruited your dad?!"

"Yeah that's just the skinny of it. But what happened to you when you dissappeared?" Damon looked at Katrinas' left hand, and his eyes widened in shock, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!"

"Crazy bastard with a mohawk cut my ring finger off," said Katrina, and I met my spirtual ancestor, then I went through a portal...got injured upom entering that new world...and woke up in a hospital..."


	111. Chapter 110

Chapter 110: "Welcome to the Saints!"

A/N: Now we come to the part where we find out what Katrina has been up to! Enjoy!

Twelve hours after Katrina left Kratos' world...

Katrinas' eyes fluttered open, finding herself in a room, laid down in a hospital bed with an IV needle in her arm, a heart rate moniter attached to her finger, her injured hand heavily bandaged, and dressed only in a thin hospital gown.

"What the hell?" She slowly brought a hand up to her head, feeling a small bandage on the right hand side of her forehead, the last thing she remembered being a stick piercing her abdomen, walking until she reached a road, and finally seeing the headlights from a speeding car that wasn't slowing down. She lifted her gown just enough to see she had a short but thick scar where the stick had once been. There was a knock on her rooms door, and in strode a dark skinned doctor, complete with the teal scrubs, white coat and stethoscope. He was holding a clipboard and flipping through the pages,

"Goodmorning Miss Doe," said the doctor, "I see you're healing up quite nicely considering what you've been through."

"Where am I?" She asked the doctor.

"You're in Stilwater Memorial Hospital miss," said the doctor, "You were struck by a speeding car and had to be brought in. Real mess too. You had a small tree branch pierce the side of your abdomen, an abrasion on your head that knocked you unconscious for twelve hours, and lastly you lost your ring finger and we couldn't recover it." Right then the door bursted open, and in barged a young man of Asian decent, maybe a head taller than Katrina, possibly eighteen, well built, dressed in a purple and white letterman jacket with silver fleur-de-lis buttons, a black tee shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and silver rimmed sunglasses with dark rectangular lenses,

"Alright doc, you did your job! Now I need to speak with her if you don't mind." Katrina was already more than a little annoyed with the young man, as was the doctor,

"Now young man, I'm afraid you will have to wait outside until visiting hours are-!" The doctor ceased to speak as the intruder pulled his jacket to the side, revealing a gun tucked into his pants. Katrina gripped the side of her bed, ready to fight at a moments notice, but the doctor simply rolled his eyes, as if that act from the hooligan was normal, "Fine. Help yourself Saint. Just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of." The doctor then left the room, closing the door behind him, and the young man let go of his jacket, hiding his weapon once again. He then refocused on Katrina, showing concern,

"You okay kid?" Katrina gave an offended gasp,

"Kid?! You can't be a day older than-! Nevermind, just who the hell are you and what do you want?!" She asked, pulling the IV out of her arm, the heart rate moniter off her finger, and stood up from the bed, still keeping a grip on the side as her legs were still shakey.

"Easy kid, easy! And I only say 'kid' because it's how I talk to someone younger than me. Also, my name is Jason Gat. Pleasure to meet ya!" He held out his hand for a handshake, but Katrina refused it,

"Yeah real pleasure," she said sarcastically, "now do you want to explain why you barged in here, threatened the doctor with a gun, and why he called you 'Saint?'" Jason pulled back his hand, giving her a glare,

"Not sure if I like your tone, but I came in here because I wanted to make sure you were okay cause I was the guy who brought you here!" Katrinas' face softened, until Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I'm also the guy who hit you in the first place."

 _WHAP!_

Jason stumbled back, clutching his nose after Katrina gave him a quick yet hard jab to the face.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Now why was the doctor calling you a saint?" Jason sniffed, making sure his nose wasn't bleeding, and explained,

"Because I am the son of one of the greatest of the Third Street Saints: Johnny Gat! The most dangerous man in the universe!" Jason struck a pose, almost resembling Superman, to which Katrina folded her arms sceptically,

"I've never even heard of the Third Street Saints let alone a Johnny Gat." The young man then comically fell over in complete disbeleif, hopping back up and bellowing at Katrina,

"YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE THIRD STREET SAINTS?!! THE MILLION DOLLAR GLOBAL ICONS?!!" Katrina raised an eyebrow, staring at Jason, "You've at least heard of Shaundi, right?! Or Pierce Washington?! Planet Saints? Saints Flow even...?" Katrina shook her head negatively, to which Jason lifted his sunglasses to look at her properly, then dropped them back down, "Are you an alien?" Katrina gaped at him,

"No I'm not an alien. There's no such thing," she said.

"Well I was going to say, that would be the most logical explanation I could come up with for not knowing who the Saints are...and also explain the grey skin...but I guess you could have had that done at Image as Designed, because seriously you look like a sexy wendigo or something." Katrina nodded her head,

"Not sure if I should be flattered for being called sexy or insulted for being called a wendigo."

"How about you take your..." Jason trailed off, seeing a small red dot travelling across Katrina, coming from the window, causing him to quickly grab her and dive to the floor with her just in time to avoid a speeding bullet smashing through the window and hitting the wall.

"What was that?!" Katrina shouted.

"The Ronin," said Jason, "clearly still pissed with my dad and his boss for killing their leader and key members so they're taking it out on the people they are close to!"

"Oh just fucking great!" Katrina said sarcastically. Soon both of them heard gunfire right outside the door, causing Jason to pick Katrina up and hide her under her hospital bed, right as two Asian men and one woman dressed in yellow and black leather biker outfits kicked the door down, the smaller of the two men brandishing a katana, the woman a pair of submachine guns, and the bigger of the two men, presumably the leader, held only a pistol, and it was aimed at Jasons' head.

"What's up Gat?" Said the leader, keeping his focus on Jason.

"Not much Akuji," said Jason, not even breaking a sweat from the gun being pointed at him, "how's the family?"

"Dead thanks to your father and his boss if you don't remember. Your father buried my older brother alive, and his boss killed my father. So when I heard a hit has been put out on you, I told him I would kill you for free, despite your heritage."

"Really?" Asked Jason, "and who was that?"

"The same guy who put a hit out on ALL the Saints, and killed your precious father," said Akuji, "Phillipe Loren." Jason nodded his head,

"'Phillipe Loren, got it. Now I know who to look for." Akuji scoffed,

"As if you will get the chance-!"

 _BINK!_

The other male Ronin dropped to the ground, a metal bedpan clattering next to him as Katrina snatched his sword and slashed through the female Ronin. She then had the front of her gown in his fist, aimed his gun at her head, but Jason was already behind him, wrestling his gun arm away to the side, and pulling his other arm away from Katrina, tearing her gown in the process. Jason then turned to gun toward Akujis' own face, pulled the trigger, and sent blood spraying across the room as the bullet exited the mans head.

"Alright," said Jason, letting the body fall and stashing away the gun, "so I am going to give you back your weapons that are in the trunk of my car, I'm heading to Steelport to find the motherfucker, and you should probably head home...after you find some clothes." Katrina looked down, and saw that Akuji had torn her hospital gown completely off her body, exposing herself to Jason.

"Um...I would appreciate my weapons and some clothes, but I also got to ask, this 'Loren' character...he killed your father?"

"Yeah, and stole all the Saints funds, leaving us with nothing, and tried to force us off the streets. So it is more than a little personal between me, him and the Saints."

"Another thing, are the Saints just glorified gangbangers?" Jason raised an eyebrow,

"Got a problem with that?" Katrina kept quiet for a moment, and spoke,

"No...not yet. But if Loren killed your father then I want in." Jason tilted his sunglasses down, not leaving anything to obscure his eyes from hers, and Katrina explained herself, "I know _exactly_ what it's like to lose someone you care for, especially a parent." Jason pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose,

"Let me guess, rough childhood?"

"Rough enough that I have no place to go at the moment." Jason nodded, then used his arm on each of Katrinas shoulders, as if a king were using a sword to christen a knight,

"Welcome to the Saints!" He said, patting her on the shoulder, and as he walked past her to find some clothes for her, it finally dawned on the young war goddess,

 _I just joined a gang...Rias forgive me..._


	112. Chapter 111

Chapter 111: New Outfit

Soon Jason had found a set of aqua scrubs for Katrina to wear for the moment while they walked out of the hospital, soon approaching a purple Dodge Challenger, the trunk popping open as Jason held up a ring of keys, revealing Katrinas weapons inside. She quickly dashed and strapped Soul Reaver to her back, her Blades of Exhile to her waist, and placed Sektors Gauntlets onto her forearms, pressing a pair of buttons that made them vanish in a flash of green numeric code, causing Jason to step back in surprise,

"Whoa! Fancy tech! Where did you get that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," answered the Goddess of War, readjusting her scrubs to accomadate her weapons.

"Try me," said Jason, crossing his arms. Katrina rolled her eyes,

"Fine. I killed a ninja robot, and cut his gauntlets from his arms when my teachers weren't around." Jason paused, eyebrows raised in surprise,

"You killed a what now?"

"Told you."

"No I believe you," said Jason, "you got the gloves to prove it. But a _what?"_

"A damn robot. Tough to beat too," said Katrina, "But I've come out on top against tougher bastards." Jason nodded his head,

"Alright well here's the deal, miss...?" It just occured to Katrina that she still hadn't even told him her name yet,

"Katrina. Katrina Lagos," she told him.

"Alright, Katrina, here's the deal: I'm going to take you over to Planet Saints so you can get some new threads. While you're doing that I'm going to try getting a hold of the Saints over in Steelport to see what the situation is, and where to go." He then stepped into his car, with Katrina sitting in the passenger seat,

"Have you not already been to Steelport?" She asked him.

"Never left Stilwater before," said Jason honestly, "so this will be new for the both of us."

Sometime later...

Katrina now stood inside of a purple dressing room inside of a purple store inside an equally purple building, and the color was beginning to get to Katrina,

"So if you don't mind me asking, why purple? I mean, when I hear 'Saints,' I instantly think of white and gold being the color or something. Instead it's purple and...more purple."

"It's the color of the Saints," said Jason, "and it's been that way forever. You got something against purple?"

"No, I'm fine. There's just so much of it," said Katrina, slipping out of her scrubs, standing nude for a moment and looking in the mirror, letting her wings unfurl so she could look at her right wing, seeing it was still bent at an odd angle, and still tender to the touch, causing her to take a sharp breath in and quietly wince, "...ow!"

"You okay in there?" Asked Jason, causing her to put her wings away, grab the clothes she picked out before stepping into the room, and quickly stepped into a thin g-string thong with fluer-de-lis printed on the front.

"Just a minute!" She called out, sliding into a matching bra, followed by a pair of dark low rider jeans, a purple tank top with a white fluer-de-lis, and finally dark shoes with the same symbol on the sides. She made sure the sides of her thong were peeking out over the sides, giving her reflection a smile, "Yep, Akeno is going to love this outfit."

"Who's Akeno?" Asked Jason through the door, "Boyfriend?" Katrinas' smile vanished, turned around, and opened the dressing room door, seeing Jason raising a curious eyebrow,

"Akeno is my girlfriend," answered Katrina, walking to the front counter with a grin worthy of a devil as she left Jason with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. The War Goddess then stopped by the cash register with a fist full of tags, offering them to the Planet Saints employee, who began ringing up Katrinas' outfit.

"Two hundred fifty," he said. Katrina swore under her breath, finally realizing that her backpack was gone,

"Hey Jason? When you picked me up to take me to the hospital, did you happen to see a backpack laying around?" Jason slightly cringed,

"Was it black with a little bit of orange and red on it?"

"Yeah."

"Uh..."

Thirteen hours ago...

Jason, having just hit Katrina, dashed out of his challenger, rushing to the grey girl on the side of the road with a stick in her abdomen and a loose bandage on her hand. He carefully scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style and about to grab her backpack that had fallen, until he saw a large mass exiting the woods, letting loose a lazy roar, and Gat froze,

"Oh give me a fuckin' break!" The large mass turned out to be a large brown bear, and it was slowly approaching the two, but it stopped by Katrinas' backpack, sniffing it, and then clenching its teeth on the fabric and running back into the woods.

Back to Planet Saints...

"...You probably won't believe this," said Jason, "but a bear ran off with it." Katrina frowned at the young gangbanger,

"That had my money in it, Gat!" Jason held a hand up defensively,

"Easy your highness! I'll pay for the clothes. It's the least I could do." He then walked up to the register, but instead of pulling out his wallet like Katrina expected, he pulled out his gun, sending a pair of shots into the ceiling. "Hey, I want to apply my celebrity discount if you don't mind," he lazily said to the employee.

"Jason what the hell are you doing?!" Shouted an alarmed Katrina, only to recieve raised eyebrows and glares from Jason and the other patrons.

"Excuse me, miss?" Said the cashier, "No yelling during a robbery." Now it was Katrinas' turn to drop her jaw, turning and staring at the Planet Saints employee.

"Sorry about that," said Jason, "she's new to this." Katrina could only dart her eyes back and forth between the cashier and Jason, unsure of what was happening.

"It's quite alright. Do you want the money in the register today?"

"Nah. Just the clothes for her today," said Jason, putting away his gun. The chasier pressed a button on the register,

"Have a good day Jason."

"You too Bart." Jason then walked out of the store, with Katrina still looking between Jason and the chasier, unsure of what took place, but eventually followed the young Siant,

"W-w-whoa! Hold up!" She said, dashing in front of him and stopping him, " Did you seriously just rob that place?! And why was the cashier so calm about it?!"

"He was calm because this is the third time I robbed him this week," said Jason, stepping into his car and turning the key in the ignition.

"'This week?!' You're a full blown criminal!!" Shouted Katrina, stepping away from the vehicle. Jason rolled his eyes, pulled his car keys out of the ignition, and stepped back out of the car, glaring at Katrina,

"No, actually, I'm not," said Jason, "but you know what? A part of me wishes I was! 'Because the Saints used to be more than a logo on bodyspray and some ass-tasteing energy drink' as my dad used to say. So much so in fact, that a day before that good heist gone wrong, the one where he got killed afterwards, he was talking about me and him packing our shit and going to a new town, starting over. Stealing, drinking, fucking and getting crazy while standing up for the little guys! THAT'S the best part of being a Saint, Kat! Because while we may be criminals at heart, we do what we do as a family!" Katrina was taken aback by Jasons' outburst, and for a moment was speechless. "Now let's go! We got a plane to catch if we want to get to Steelport." Jason was once again about to enter his car when Katrina stammered,

"W-what's in Steelport again?" Asked the young goddess.

"The motherfucker who had my father killed..." said Jason, "...as is the rest of my family...and if you want, it could eventually be your family too." Katrina paused, and images of Adrian, Damon, Rias, Akeno and the rest of her friends of the Gremory House floated through her head, among them an image of Calvin, follwed by an image of Zeus killing the Last Conduit, and Katrina snapped out of her trance as Jason snapped his fingers in front of her face, "You still with me Kat? You looked a little out of it." Katrina wiped away a loose tear, and for a moment, she wasn't looking at Jason Gat, _she was looking at Calvin Hicks!_ The vision soon faded, and she was looking at the young man in sunglasses again, "You okay? Why the tears?" He asked, using the back of his hand to gently wipe the tears away. Katrina wiped the remainder away herself with a sniff

"It's nothing Jason. Let's just go to Steelport, dish it out with your dads killer, and see where things go from there..."

A/N: I apologize if this next set of chapters run by a little slow, I apologize in advance. Until next time!


	113. Chapter 112

Chapter 112: Skydiving and Catfighting

Before long, Katrina and Jason were now in a speeding private jet that was soaring over a massive city, one that Katrina was informed to be Steelport,

"Alright, see the building with the pool on top?" Asked Jason, pointing out the window. Katrina tried to look, but all she saw was dark clouds and rain splattering against the windows,

"All I can see is rain," Said Katrina.

"Well I know where it's at," Said Jason, "so when I open the hatch, just follow me."

"Open the what?!" Before Katrina could get an answer, air began rushing into the jet, causing her to hold her arms up to shield herself. She heard Jason whistle, which caused her to peek through her arms, and luckily caught the large black backpack that went soaring for her.

"Go ahead and strap on that parachute!" Shouted Jason, strapping on a parachute of his own, "Try to follow me on the way down! I know where to go if we miss the building!" Without warning, Jason jumped from the plane, leaving Katrina to run up and look out of the open hatch, seeing Jason skydive to into the stormy night.

"You crazy bastard!!" She called after him, "You can't just skydive into a damn storm Jason!!" She shouted. With no other option, she groaned and jumped out of the jet as well, having a difficult time navigating through the rain, wind and storm clouds. After falling for what seemed like forever, she finally saw the city below her, and with it, a falling Jason, laughing like a lunatic.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while!!" He chortled with joy, with Katrina finally catching up to him, spreading her arms and legs out to slow herself down to stay next to him,

"Is skydiving during a storm really the best way to get here?!" She screamed over the howling wind.

"No!" admitted Jason, "But it was the quickest!" They continued to fall until they began to get closer and closer to a building with a swimming pool on the roof, "Alright you see that building right there?!" Asked Jason.

"Yeah!!" Replied Katrina.

"Aim for it!!" Jason yanked on the chord of his bag, and the parachute skyrocketed, leaving Jason flying back behind Katrina, to which she attempted to pull on the chord of her chute as well. She yanked amd pulled and yanked and pulled, until the chord finally gave way...and was torn from the bag entirely.

"Fucking defective!!" She shouted, throwing the chord away from herself. She detached the defective parachute from herself, and continued to soar downwards towards the building, and when she saw it growing closer and closer she had an idea shoot through her head. When she was getting closer to the building, almost alarmingly so, she hoped Jason couldn't see her, and spread her devil wings, using her right hand to support her injured wing, gliding towards the pool on the roof as best she could, and when she was close enough, she hid her wings, stuck her legs in front of her, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and splashed into the swimming pool. She frantically swam upward, and upon breaking the surface, she gasped for air, coughing and sputtering as she swam to the edge, scratching and clawing her way out until she finally rolled out, freezing cold and barely breathing. She crawled towards the building itself, and upon reaching the large glass windows that barred the living room from outside, she gently pressed her hands to the glass, standing herself up, and once she was on her feet, she reared a fist back, and smashed the glass, falling onto the hard floor, cutting her hands, but made it into the warm penthouse. Katrinas' vision was blurring, and she could barely see people running towards her, guns drawn, until she saw a hazy image of Jason running towards her, screaming at the other figures that he'll 'rip their cocks off and throw them to the hounds,' all while Katrina slowly lost consciousness...

Katrina slowly woke up, bringing her hands to her head, feeling up the throbbing headache that was hammering away at her skull, until she found herself in a beautiful master bedroom, decorated with both violet and orange lights, dark dressers and couches, a flatscreen tv, almost everything one would expect a penthouse to have. She leaned up, the blanket sliding off of herself, and once again found herself naked, but now she saw the clothes she wore before were now cleaned and folded on the nightstand next to her. She quickly grabbed them, dressed, and walked quietly to the door to the bedroom, finally getting a proper look at the penthouse she was now in; it was massive, had an upstairs and downstairs from what she could tell, a Roman statue decorating the center, and black couches with a tan and brown run underneath. What caught her attention though was Jason, arguing with a tall man with styled medium length brown hair decorated with blue sunglasses, steel blue eyes, clean shaven, a strong jaw, dressed in blue jeans held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, a black blazer jacket, a light purple bordering pink dress shirt, a purple vest with silver fluer-de-lis buttons, and when he and Jason noticed her entering the room, she saw he had a fluer-de-lis tattooed onto his neck.

"Katrina!" Called out Jason, only for the young goddess to be grabbed roughly by the arm and brought to Jason and the taller man. Katrina turned to who was grabbing her, and saw a taller woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a glare that read 'I mean business.' She was dressed in a pink camoflage crop top, a dark short sleeved jacket, skin tight purple leggings, dark high heeled boots, and a tattoo of a star on the hand she was using to grab Katrinas' arm. Katrina was dragged down the stairs until the devil goddess pulled her arm free from the woman,

"You don't need to get touchy!" Katrina said to her assailant.

"Save it kid," said the woman, "because right now you are putting a wrench in our plan to kill Phillipe." Now it was Katrinas' turn to glare,

"Listen bitch, I am only here to _help you_ kill Phillipe."

"Careful," warned Jason, "that's Shaundi you're talking to." Katrina turned to the young man who had hit her with his car barely over half a day ago,

"That means absolutely nothing to me," said Katrina. Right as she turned around, however, she was met with a flat palm to her cheek, causing her head to turn, and blood to well in her mouth.

"It should mean something to you kid," said Shaundi, "because I'm the bitch that's going to put a bullet in Loren, and I'm not going to have that chance go to waste because we have to babysit." Katrina slowly turned back around, spitting the blood onto the floor, and swung a powerful fist to Shaundis' face, nailing her in the jaw and making her spin right around. As the other 'Saints' were checking on Shaundi, Katrina brought her fist to her mouth,

"Promotion: Rook!" She whispered. Luckily no one noticed the red chess piece flashing above her briefly as Shaundi turned back around, rubbing her own jaw, "Look, Shaundi, right? Let's not stray too far from the subject; everyone in this room wants to kill Loren, and I am no exception." Shaundi removed her hand from her jaw and slammed a fist of her own against Katrinas' face, the Goddess of War taking the hit generously.

"What the hell have _you_ got to do with it? Has Loren killed someone you cared about?! Huh?! Has he?!"

 _WHAM!!_

Shaundi was sent skidding on the floor after recieving a powerful punch to the face from Katrina, her eyes rolling, dazed for but a moment before regaining control and turning surprised eyes to Katrina,

"Loren didn't take anything from me," said Katrina, "but I do know what it's like to lose someone you care about..." she turned to Jason, "...weather it's a parent..." she turned to the other Saints who decided to watch the fight, "...or a close friend..." she turned back to Shaundi, "...I have lost more in my lifetime than I will admit, and most of it was taken by the same person. This 'Loren' guy, sounds like he has the same habit of taking special people away as well. So while neither of us will get back those we care for, at least we can stop the bastards from taking any more." Everyone was caught offguard by Katrinas' words, even more so when the gray girl offered her hand to Shaundi, meaning to help her up, and more so still when Shaundi accepted the hand and was helped to her feet. For a moment, she just stared at Katrina, then she backed away, as did most of the Saints, leading Katrina to turn around, seeing the tall man from before standing right behind her, giving her a stern look before cracking a smile,

"Anybody capable of knocking Shaundi on her ass _without_ pissing me off, is worth keeping around." He held out his hand to Katrina, "Welcome to the Saints kid." Katrina cringed on the inside before accepting the handshake,

"Please, call me Katrina."

"Call me Boss," said the man.

"'Boss?'" Katrina repeated, making sure she heard correctly, to which the man nodded.

"Hey Boss!" All eyes turned to a dark skinned man in a grey suit jacket and slacks with a tan newsboy hat, a purple dress shirt, and a gold fleur-de-lis hanging from his neck on a gold chain, "Me and the boys came back with enough guns to turn Lorens skyscraper into swiss cheese!" The man saw Katrina, and gave Boss a raised eyebrow, "What's with the jailbait?"

 _WHUMP!!_

With zero warning given, zero effort shown, Katrina had Pierce on the ground with one punch to the abdomen,

"Well, I think I finally found something worse than calling me a 'kid,'" she said to herself...


	114. Chapter 113

Chapter 113: Devil Turned Saint

When the man in the newsboy hat was finally on his feet, most of the Saints were readying their weapons and grabbing grenades from all over the penthouse, with the man Katrina assaulted not ten minutes ago placing a giant gun with a grenade launcher attachment onto the island, which Shaundi grabbed immediately.

"Easy girl," said the man in the newsboy hat, "that gun's a little big for you." Katrina shot him a glare as she polished Soul Reaver by herself,

"Give me the goddamn gun, Pierce!" Snapped Shaundi, snatching the gun back from him.

"Okay!" He said, knowing she won't back down from anybody. Katrina chuckled to herself,

"Won't take shit from anybody," she said to herself, not expecting anybody to answer back, and was startled when she did recieve one.

"She used to be quite carefree," said Jason, popping in next to her from out of nowhere,

"Jesus, Jason! A little warning next time!"

"My bad," he said. "So hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what the fuck _were_ you doing in those woods anyway?" Katrina bit her tongue unsure how to answer, but before she could, Jason leaned closer to her ear, speaking in a whisper, and her eyes widened in alarm with what he did say, _"Does it have something to do with those wings that saved you from the skydiving last night?"_ Katrina gave him a hard glare, and gestured to the balcony,

"If you want to talk about that, we should take it outside." Jason silently nodded, and both of them stood up and exited the penthouse, standing on the balcony,

"So..." began Jason, "are you some sort of escaped science experiment or...?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Katrina, shaking her head.

"Usually when someone says that they're about to hear a great big long backstory," said Jason, "so try to give me a short and sweet version before we go to kill Loren." Katrina glared, not appreciating Jasons' witty sarcasm.

"I'm not human," she said bluntly.

"Okay, I figured that out already," said Jason, folding his arms.

"I'm a devil."

"...That I didn't know."

"I didn't start out that way though," said Katrina, growing forlorn, "I started off human, then I became an ash gray freak, and I helped my friends save some idiots life...transforming all four of us into devils in the process." Jason gave her a confused look,

"'All four?'"

"Me, Issei, the guy who was almost killed in the first place, Adrian, my good friend who was supposed to be with me on this trip, and finally Calvin, my boyfriend." Jason took a step back,

"I thought you said you were a lesbian!!" He said in a loud whisper.

"I said Akeno was my girlfriend," said Katrina, "I never said anything about being strictly lesbian. But that's besides the point. The point is that I am hopping from dimension to dimension, trying to help my friend Adrian kill a bastard named Zeus. He killed my friends mom, and my boyfriend Calvin, so I have a score to settle with him." Jason took a deep breath, trying to comprehend what she had just said, and simply leaned over the side of the balcony, slightly overwhelmed,

"So...uh...this Zeus guy...he's not..."

"He's not the actual Greek thunder god, no," answered Katrina, "but he is still stupidly powerful, and I'm trying to find my friend so he doesn't have to fight him alone."

"Sounds like you really care for the guy," said Jason, and Katrina began to hear a certain undertone to his voice,

"Sounds like you're getting a little jealous," she said with a smirk. Jason gave her a raised eyebrow,

"Should I be?"

"Adrian is just my friend," said Katrina, "In fact he and Calvin were the first two friends I made when I moved to their town."

"So you three go way back then?"

"About a year, but it feels like forever now..." Katrina felt something wet on her face, causing her to reach up with her hand, and wiped a small tear from off her cheek. "Hey uh, maybe we should continue this later..."

"Probably," agreed Jason, "but I will say this, when Loren is dead, I want to help ya take a crack at this Zeus character." Katrina looked at him with surprise,

"Jason that would involve leaving behind everyone here!" Jason chuckled sadly,

"Maybe, but once we had Stilwater all secured for the Saints, I could only see it happening everywhere else, so I actually want to go somewhere where the Saints can't, and raise some hell like only a Gat could." Katrina shook her head,

"You and my friend Damon would get along just swell...probably too swell now that I think about it." Jason gave her a look, unsure of who Damon was, and she gave him a brief description, "White haired, pot smoking, 'fourth wall breaking,' alcohlolic smartass."

"Ah...and why would I get along with this guy?"

"You both love a hell of a fight, that's why. One that sounds like is right around the corner."

"Because it is," Both Katrina and Jason turned to see Boss standing in the doorway both of them walked out of, "now let's give the motherfucker what's coming to him." He was about to turn around and head back into the penthouse until Katrina stopped him,.

"Wait! Boss!" The man stopped and turned back to the gray girl, "Just...how much did you hear?" He gave her a knowing look,

"I heard enough." He then walked away, with Katrina letting out a loud gulp while Jason exhaled deeply.

Soon Jason, Katrina, Boss, Shaundi and Pierce were outside the penthouse building, stepping into a purple car with gold rims, with Boss getting the drivers seat, Jason riding passenger, with Pierce, Shaundi and Katrina sitting in the backseats, the Goddess of War sitting in the middle with Soul Reaver uncomfortably between her legs.

"So...what's with the giant sword?" Asked Pierce. Katrina sighed, and gave him an answer to keep him quiet,

"The last guy to use it before me gave me a miscarriage, so I sliced his head in half with it. Got any other questions?" All eyes turned to Katrina, first surprised, then somber, and Pierce kept his mouth shut from that moment until the car began speeding through the city.

"So what are we going to do once we kill Loren?" Asked Loren.

"We're not stopping with just him," said Boss, "we're going after the whole fucking Syndicate."

"I think we're going to have to do more than kill just one guy to do that," said Shaundi.

"Well we did steal that bomb for a reason," said Boss, cracking a grin.

"I'm sorry, steal _what?_ " Asked Katrina, not believing her ears.

"They raided an armory not too long ago," said Jason, "and they stole this biggest military grade bomb I've ever seen." Now it was Katrina who was silent,

 _I am surrounded by psychopaths!_ She thought to herself. Soon the car skidded to a halt inside the loading dock of a massive skyscraper. Inside were several people dressed in expensive outfits carrying weapons; men dressed in a variety of black blazer jackets, slacks, dress shoes with either red tee shirts with a large pink star, or red dress shirts with pink neck ties, women dressed in a variety of red corsets, black leather jackets, and hot pants with garter straps connected to red and black thigh high boots, and finally a small group of men in red trech coats and sunglasses carrying sniper rifles.

"Morning Star punks," muttered Jason. Once inside, rounds upon rounds of bullets began to zip through the air along with red lasers.

"They got snipers in here!" Called Shaundi, hopping out of the car with the other Saints.

 _Snipers with lasers? That could work to my advantage!_ Thought Katrina. She dashed from the car, making sure on of the lasers was aimed right above her, and whispered to herself, "Promotion: Knight!" Due to the lasers from the sniper rifles, no one was able to notice the red knight piece flashing above Katrinas' head, and with the power of the knight she began to zip across the room, not enough to vanish and alarm the Saints, but just fast enough to avoid the bullets speeding all around her. The Devil Goddess then drew out her Blades of Exhile, and with the swing of her arm, began to take out several of the Morning Star gang members. Slice after slice she was destroying the Morning Star, with Jason rushing past her, shotgun in hand, blasting away anybody that stood in his way, gaining a raised eyebrow from Katrina, until he turned towards her, holding the shotgun with one hand, aiming at what she thought was herself, and saw him fire. She ducked, but as she turned, she saw he had just shot a Morning Star that was trying to sneak behind her. She turned back to Jason, threw one of her blades, and hit another Morning Star, this one trying to sneak behind Jason. The blade split his head in half, and Katrina tore it from his head, catching the blade by its hilt, sending him crashing to the floor as Jason watched, clearly impressed.

"...Wanna call us even?" Asked Jason. Katrina smiled at him, but it vanished as soon as it appeared as a giant fist sent Jason soaring across the room. There before Katrina stood a GIANT of a man, at least eight feet tall, dressed in a dirty white muscle shirt, blue jeans and dark boots. It stared at where Jason went flying, then turned to Katrina, uttering a low growl like an animal.

"Okay..." breathed Katrina, exchanging her Blades of Exile for Sektors Gauntlets, "...this should be fun..."


	115. Chapter 114

Chapter 114: Katrina vs. Loren

The large man roared at Katrina and charged, causing her to run and leap over him, sending a small plume of flames from Sektors Gauntlets as she flipped onto her feet, yet as she turned, she saw the brute was getting more angry than hurt, and charging at her while covered in flames. Katrina swore aloud and rolled out of the way of the speeding man, quietly exchanging her Knight powers for that of a Rook, and her enhanced speed was swapped for enhanced strength. The brute was turning around, ready to start charging at Katrina once again as the last bit of fire went out, and once he was close enough, Katrina raised a fist up, and slammed a powerful fist to the monsters' jaw, sending it reeling back, grabbing at its' jaw. It glared at Katrina, released its injured jaw, and let loose an even more ferocious roar, speeding for Katrina once again, but before it could close the distance, a hailstorm of bullets rained upon the monster man. He turned towards the source, seeing Boss, Shaundi and Pierce all unloading their weapons into the beast, and it charged for them, not even remotely slowed by the ammo wasted on him. Katrina followed, leapt up onto its back and him into a headlock, causing him to start thrashing his arms around, trying to throw the young goddess of his back. As the bullets continued flying, and Katrina tightening her grip, the brute began to slow, kneeling down on one knee as it was slowly loseing consciousness, until a bullet zipped past Katrina, grazing her arm, and making her loosen her grip just enough for him to reach up, grab her by the hair and slam her onto the ground.

Katrina rubbed her head, seeing dark spots as the brute stood over her, a foot raised, and braced herself for impact, but that impact never came as a shotgun blast hit the monster right in the knee, forcing him down, and in ran Jason, tossing his gun down, reaching into his coat for his handgun, smacked the brute onto his back, jumped towards his head, and unloaded the clip into his head, causing it to burst in a splatter of blood. Jason stood up, turning to Katrina as she checked on her grazed arm, and both of them turned to the three lead Saints,

"Alright, which one of you decided to graze Katrina with a bullet?" Shaundi and Boss turned to Pierce, sharing each others dissappointment as he slowly put away his gun. Jason shook his head, "Pierce, when this is over, I am punching you in the face." The man raised a hand,

"My bad Jay."

"'My bad?' That's all you have to say?"

"Jason it's fine," said Katrina, gaining a look from the Saints, and she held up her injured hand, showing her missing ring finger, "I've had worse dealt to me." Right then, a large yellow flatbed truck rolled into the loading dock, carrying an unbelievably huge faded green bomb, making Katrinas' jaw drop.

"HOLY SHIT THAT IS HUGE!!"

Back to Katrina and Damon in the present...

Damon, who had been quietly sitting in the drivers seat of Weskers car, listening to Katrina tell her tale as she sat in the passenger seat, began bursting into fits of laughter,

"That's what she said!" He giggled, causing Katrina to roll her eyes,

"Dammit Damon, are you going to let me finish telling you what happened or what?"

"Okay, okay," said Damon, calming himself down slowly but surely, "proceed."

"As I was saying..."

Steelport...almost twenty four hours ago...

Pierce had just pressed a pair of buttons on the bomb, making it beep to life,

"Bomb is set, and the clock is ticking," said Pierce.

"Why didn't we set it _after_ we killed Loren?" Asked Shaundi. All eyes were on Pierce, and his eyes widened as hehe realized his blunder,

"That's...a very good question...we should move!" Katrina rolled her eyes, then turned away from the bomb to see a set of elevators in the furthest part of the loading dock, she began to approach them, until she looked up, and with her enhanced devil vision she saw a giant metal ball at the top, easily close to the top floor, and an idea sprung to her mind,

"Hey Jason! You got any spray paint on you?"

Soon Jason, Boss, Shaundi and Pierce were grouped into the elevator, with Jason giving Katrina a smirk as the doors closed, and the devil goddess made her way to one of the delivery trucks, making sure she was out of sight of the other Saints arriving into the loading dock. Once she knew no one was looking, she formed a magic circle underneath herself, and dropped through, reappearing on the top floor, right outside of an elegant office, decorated with dark mahogany wood, pink lights, and a large desk, with a older male figure standing behind it, facing the window, a trail of smoke floating above his head,

"Let me guess," said Katrina, "you must be Phillipe Loren." The older man turned around, and the young goddess recieved a clear look at the man; he was dressed in a grey suit jacket, dress pants, dark dress shoes, black button up shirt with a red vest, a pink neck tie and a scarf draped on his shoulders, hanging down the front of his outfit. Most noticable about the man however was that he had a black eye patch over his left eye, the right simply giving her a cold glare as he drew a cigarette from his lips.

"And you must be Katrina Lagos," he said in a Belgian accent.

"How did-?!" Katrina swiftly drew out her Blades of Exhile, and threw it at the old man, only for him to catch it, and with an unbelievable show of strength, yanked the chain so hard that Katrina was sent flying to the window with so much force that cracks spiderwebbed all across the glass, making land roughly on the floor. As blood trickled down her head, she looked up at the old man in disbelief,

"But...how...?"

"Our mutual friend Zeus already wanted me to be sure that no harm befell you. But I suppose he didn't forsee you joining the very gang out to destroy my empire." Katrina shakily stood up,

"So what...you made a deal with Zeus...for what? Money? That strength?" Lorens' already stern face hardened,

"A cure for my cancer," Katrina gasped, "the superhuman speed and strength was simply a bonus." Katrina pulled the chain on her blades, drawing them back to herself, and began to swing at Loren, but he simply ducked and dodged, eventually grabbing her wrists, giving them a rough squeeze, forcing her to drop the blades, and kicked her back, knocking the wind out of her and sent her flying to the wall. Katrina coughed, spitting blood onto the floor as her head spun, seeing Loren typing on a computer at his desk, speaking into the imtercom system, and she knew he was speaking to the other Saints, but her ears were ringing from the force of Lorens kick. She picked herself up again, putting away her blades, and summoned Sektors Gauntlets, teleporting behind him to try and land a punch to the back of his head, only to see him turn around, grab her fist, lift her up and slam her through his desk, breaking the wood like it were cardboard. Loren readjusted his tie that had come loose, and began to leave the room, but not before Katrina grabbed at his leg, making him stop,

"Why...would Zeus cure the cancer...of some French gang leader?" Loren frowned, and brought a swift foot to Katrinas' face, making her release him while clutching her face,

"I am Belgian!" He shouted, right before recollecting himself and speaking in a calmer tone, "Zeus came to me with a deal. A cure for my stage four lung cancer in exchange for a few assets to assist him. Money, weapons, schematics for my cloneing machines."

"Cloning machines?"

"I've been trying to make a successful clone of a giant. You fought one in the loading dock, but it was all brawn with no brain."

 _Why the fuck would Zeus want plans for something like that?_ Katrina wondered to herself.

"Anyhow, I must be leaving," said Loren, "I can't kill Zeus' prized possession or he may place the cancer back in me." He then strode out of the office, taking a drag of his cigarette as he went. Katrina shakily returned to her feet once again, and with all her willpower she ran after him, smashing into walls as she went due to being dazed by Loren. Soon she saw him entering an elevator, and as she dove in after him, a blast of gunfire rang out, with one bullet catching her right in her left shoulder as she slammed into Loren, the elevator doors closing behind them. As the metal box sped down the skyscraper, Katrina swung punch after kick and kick after punch at Loren, but the surprisingly fast gang leader dodged every single hit, landing a punch to Katrinas' injured shoulder, making her stumble back, allowing Loren to land a swift set of attacke to Katrinas' head and torso, stunning her, and right as the elevator doors opened, Loren landed a hard thrust punch to Katrinas' sternum, launching her from the elevator and sliding across the concrete in the loading dock. Loren pulled the cigarette from his lips, exhaling smoke as he walked towards Katrina, "Forgive me Miss Lagos, for I wish I didn't have to hurt you," he said honestly, "believe it or not I don't like the way hurting children sits in my stomach." Katrina spit out more blood as her shirt began to grow red from her shoulder wound,

"Trust me when I say this Phillipe, I get the same feeling when it comes to hurting elderies..." Loren clenched his free hand into a fist at the disrespect, but his eyes widened at what Katrina said next, "...that's why I left the X." Loren then looked down, seeing a large purple X spray painted on the floor, and was standing right in the middle! He then looked up, cursing in perfect French,

 _"Fuck me!"_

 _CRASH!!_

The large metal ball Katrina had been eyeing before landed right on top of Loren, crushing the old man out of exsistance. As it rolled off of the bloody pulp that was Loren, Katrina saw Boss rolling off the top, wrapping an arm around his abdomen.

"Boss! You okay?" He weakly smiled while holding a thumbs up, and the two watched as the giant metal ball rolled out of the loading dock and into the street...


	116. Chapter 115

Chapter 115: Saint and Devil Union

Katrina quickly helped Boss to his feet while holding onto her injured shoulder,

"What happened to your shoulder kid?" Asked Boss.

"When I dove for Loren in the elevator some asshole started shooting at me...and I didn't see who it was."

"Oh...is that right?" Boss turned away from Katrina with wide eyes, mouthing the word 'whoops' to himself. Right then the elevator doors opened, and out piled Jason, Shaundi, Pierce and someone Katrina didn't expect to see again.

"Wait, didn't Jason already kill OH MY GOD he is naked!" Shouted Katrina, turning her head away from the same eight foot tall man she saw Jason kill not long ago, ableit minus any and all clothing.

"It's okay," said Jason, "this is Oleg, and he's with us."

"He's still naked!" Stated Katrina.

"Okay this time _for real_ , you should get some clothes on," said Pierce, "cause she's still just a kid." Jason then thought of something,

"Kat, I never thought to ask this, but how old are you?"

 _WHUMP!!_

Jason hunched over as Katrina punched him in the abdomen,

"Never ask a girl her age!" The large man then approached the two, with the young goddess turning away, and spoke with a Russian accent,

"It isn't nice to hit someone over something as petty as that," he said, "but she is right Jason, you shouldn't just ask a woman her age." Oleg then turned to the Devil Goddess, "On a side note, if seeing me like this makes you uncomfortable, I shall excuse myself." He then walked past her and stood over by a large cargo truck, parked opposite the large bomb, making sure he was out of her sight. With the giant out of sight, Katrina relaxed.

"Alright, now let's blow this place!" Said Shaundi, ready to see the fall of Lorens' empire.

"I hate this place more than anyone, said Oleg knowingly, "but it would be irresponsible to destroy this place without seeing what is left behind."

"We want to send a message, right?" Asked Shaundi, not believing what she was hearing from the Russian giant.

"Why not keep the building for yourselves?"

"WWJD!" Shouted Jason, "What would Johnny do? Answer: blow this heap of crap building sky high!"

"I'm in the same boat as Oleg for this one," said Katrina, "when I was fighting Loren I found out he made a deal with the bastard that killed my boyfriend." The others gave Katrina looks of surprise, and even Oleg peeked around the truck to give Katrina a raised eyebrow.

"That...that changes things," said Jason numbly.

"Your call Boss," said Pierce, and Boss simply stood, contemplating his next move, and turned to Shaundi and Pierce, a serious tone in his voice,

"Load up. Let's get out of here before the bomb blows." Katrina looked at Boss in shock,

"What?! Did you not hear what I just said?! Loren made a deal with Zeus! The murderer of my boyfriend, my friends mom, and who knows how many other people!"

"Well now that Loren is dead, he won't be making more deals with Zeus, now will he?"

"What if he doesn't need to?" Boss gave Katrina a curious look. "While I was fighting him, he said he gave Zeus some schematics for something involving clones. Ring any bells?"

"As a matter of fact it does!" Said Oleg from his hiding spot by the truck, "Loren made flawed copies of myself, gifting them with my brawn but not my brain." Katrina looked down at the floor, thought running through her head at a million miles an hour,

"So Zeus for sure has blueprints for some sort of cloning tech...but why?"

"We aren't going to find out if we stay here. The bomb is going to go off any minute!" Said Pierce.

"Then let's deactivate the damn thing!" Said Katrina, approaching the bomb, but before she could even touch it, the butt of a gun was brought down on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious ans sending her to the floor. Jason stared at Katrina, then to her attacker,

"Boss!! What have you done?!" Boss simply gave Jason a jaded glare,

"We're leaving this building, then we're going back to Stilwater to bury Johnny." Boss then got into the drivers seat of the cargo truck with Pierce riding shotgun, and Shaundi, Oleg, Jason and Katrina in the cargo hold. They sped out of the loading dock, out onto the street, and away from the skyscraper. As they hit occasional bumps in the road, Katrina was slowly rocked awake, finding herself in Jasons' arms,

"Katrina! You alright?" The young goddess practically bounded out of Jasons' arms, going to the sliding metal door that led to the outside, but right as she opened it she got a front row seat to witnessing the destruction of the tower as the middle simply exploded, sending large pieces of metal all across the sky. Katrina could only look in forlorn shock, and she stepped back away from the open door, with Kason quickly shutting it so no one fell out of the moving truck.

Some time later...

Katrina stood on the roof of the Saints penthouse, a glass of wine in her hand as she looked out at the city, sighing deeply.

"You doing okay?" Katrina quickly wiped tears out of her eyes as Jason approached her, a beer in his hand.

"I'm fine," said Katrina, "It's just I thought if I could find out what Zeus wanted that cloning stuff for, I could figure out what he is truly up to. But with Lorens tower destroyed, I don't know what to do." Jason placed a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Well, I made you a promise, didn't I?" Katrina looked at him, trying to remember, "About helping you take out Zeus?"

"Oh."

"But before I do help you, I need to know what you know...everything." Katrina looked to Jason, shook her head, and downed her entire glass of wine with three big gulps, throwing the glass off the roof,

"Then come on, let's talk about it, but not where there are others listening..."

Even more time later...

The two had been seated on the master bedroom, and after two hours, three beers and a second glass of wine, the Saint had finally heard the Devils entire story,

"So Zeus is some fucked mashup between your boyfriend, a walking virus, a devil king and a thunder god?"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Katrina. Jason shook his head,

"Fucking heavy," he sat his third empty beer bottle on the nightstand, and simply looked into Katrinas' eyes, "and Adrian lost his mom to the same bastard?"

"He did."

"All while Akeno is trying to get you and him hooked up?"

"I wish she wouldn't since he is my friend, but yes."

"...so he's seriously just a friend?" Katrina turned to Jason, raising an eyebrow,

"Is there something you wish to ask?" Jason shrugged his shoulders,

"Well...I'm not going to stick around here after what Boss pulled earlier, SO...wherever you go, just take me with you so I don't ever have to see this place again." He held his hand out to Katrina, "Deal?" Katrina looked at his hand, then moved to his face, and gently brought her hand up, removed his sunglasses, and set them on the nightstand,

"Deal." She then leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, and after a moment of simply enjoying the feeling, Jason greedily returned the kiss. Soon both of their hands went roaming, with Jason sliding Katrinas' shirt off, exposing her purple bra with fleur-de-lis print, and she slid off his jacket, soon followed by his black shirt. Before long Jason had Katrina rested on her back, feeling behind her for her bra clasp, freeing her C-cup breasts for him to see, trailing kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He paused to drag his tongue across each nipple, drawing shivers of pleasure from the Devil Goddess,

"Jason...!" Gasped Katrina. The Saint simply dragged his kisses lower, circling her belly button with his tongue while he brought his hands to her pants, undoing them and pulling them down and off with her thong in one jerk. Katrina was now heaving with lust, and right when Jason undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, Katrina practically climaxed at what she saw. Jason then crawled into the bed, coming between her legs and kissing her neck, until Katrina felt him prod her lower area, causing her to press a hand to his chest, stopping him from going further, "Jason I...I can't!" The Saint pulled away just enough to look her in her eyes,

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Katrina leaned up, making Jason back off to give her room, "I've only had one man in me...that being Calvin..." Jason frowned,

"I...understand..." He was about to leave, but was stopped by Katrina gripping his hand tightly,

"Hold on! I didn't say 'stop.' I said 'not there.'" She then gave him a devious smile, and his eyebrows raised in a mix of understandable surprise and arousal.

A few minutes later...

Katrina was now on all fours on the bed, an empty bottle of lube by her side, and a hand between her butt cheeks, making sure she was nice and slick. Jason, then took his place behind her, letting loose a breath of excitement,

"Is this the first time you've done...uh...?"

"Anal? You would be the first _man_ to try it with me." Jason nodded, needing no further words as he positioned himself behind her, placed the head of his member to her dark gray rosebud, and gently yet firmly pushed the head past her ring, making her gasp in blind lust. Once he was in they both froze, and after a moment to get acquainted, he slowly began to thrust, slowly increasing his speed, until he was thrusting with the speed and force of a jackhammer, making Katrina scream with slight pain and absolute pleasure, until after what felt like forever, he unleashed his seed deep into her bowels, keeping his hands locked on her hips, and the two slumped onto the bed, with Jason slipping out of her, his seed spilling out little by little. With both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat, they both spoke with ragged breaths, with Katrina leading,

"That...was...!"

"Only the best...for my Devil Goddess!" Breathed Jason, gaining a giggle from her, but as she looked at the foot of the bed, and her expression changed from bliss to fearful rage in a heartbeat, seeing a familiar bald, chalk white man with black veins crawling up the left side of his face, clad in a red and black hooded coat,

"ZEUS!" Jason practically leapt out of the bed, grabbing his gun, only to get sent back by a violet and red shockwave, forcing him to slam into the wall and crash onto the floor. Katrina jumped from the bed as well, grabbing Soul Reaver and getting in a defensive position, only for Zeus to give her a dissappointed glare,

"Well...this is awkward..."


	117. Chapter 116

Chapter 116: Calypso

Katrina breathed heavily, feeling nothing but rage at Zeus after he had attacked Jason.

"You know, I knew I would never be able to regain your love, Katrina, but when I saw you letting this lowlife-excuse me, lowlife _human_...defile you... _in the ass_ no less-!" Zeus paused letting himself calm down, and spoke in a slightly more calm tone, "I loved you, and you betray me..."

"I'm not your Katrina, Zeus!" Shouted the Devil Goddess, "I never was." Zeus clenched his fists, electricity pulsing as his arms morphed into their Muscle Mass form,

"I didn't want to hurt you Katrina..." He took a sharp breath in, and slowly exhaled, letting his arms power down and revert to normal, "...I still don't..." Katrina raised an eyebrow as Zeus walked over to the large windows overlooking the city, "...so next time I let you jump dimensions, I'll send you to a world that can." Zeus raised his hand, vanishing into a flash of red and violet, and Katrina dropped her sword, rushing to Jason who was still dazed from the attack,

"Damn..." he croaked, "...so that was Zeus huh?"

"I'm afraid so," said Katrina, helping Jason to his feet, "you still want to come with me to fight him?" Jason gave her an incredulous look,

"Are you crazy? I just got sent across the fucking room feeling like I just got smacked with a powerline!" Katrina blinked,

"You're still coming, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Said Jason with a smile, "Especially now, since he decided to suckerpunch a guy after he got done fucking a hot girl...in her tight ass might I add," he said with a wink. Katrina blushed, and had no words for Jason at that moment.

Two hours later...

Katrina and Jason, now dressed, were packing up the purple Dodge Challenger, and had just fastened their seatbelts,

"So how are we going to find Zeus?" Asked Jason, who shifted the car into drive and exitied the underground parking lot of the penthouse building,

"First things first," said Katrina, "We need to find my friend Adrian. He's the one acting like a loose cannon before I talked some sense into him."

"Got it. So what, should we try to find a magician who knows how to open dimensional portals?" Before Katrina could answer, a massive portal opened up in the middle of the three way intersection in front of them, making Jason slam on the breaks and making the car screech to a halt.

"...Or we could drive through the portal that opened up right in front of us," said Katrina, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well shit, that's convenient," said Jason. He then revved the engine of the Challenger, "Hang on! We have no clue what's going to be on the other side, so brace yourself!" He then stomped the gas, released the brake, sped forward, lurched the car forward while balancing on two wheels. Katrina held on tight just as the car landed back on four wheels, and drove straight through the portal...

The car landed roughly on the other side, and Jason looked around, seeing he was simply in the three way intersection

"Dammit! We'de still in Steelport!" Shouted the Saint, "Well, at least we aren't lost in some other..." his sentence trailed off as he looked to the passenger seat, seeing a fastened seatbelt and a purple bra with fleur-de-lis print, "...Katrina?"

 _HONK!! CRASH!!_

The Challenger was sent to the side as metal was crushed and glass was shattered, with the car rolling out of control down the street, barely stopping when it came into contact with a cruising Hummer, landing on its hood. All the pedestrians looked to what had demolished the Challenger, and saw a lightly damaged cement mixer, and out of the drivers seat hopped a familiar mohawked man in a red muscle shirt,

"Whoo!! I have got to lay off the whiskey before driving!!" He laughed. Above him, standing on the rooftops was Zeus, glaring down at the scene,

"That's what happens when you fuck my goddess...and piss off a god!" He growled to the wreckage. He then turned and walked away, his coat flapping in the wind as he teleported with his red and violet lightning...

Back to Katrina and Damon, present time...

"...Next thing I know, we were speeding to the portal, and when I landed on the other side, I wasn't in Jasons' car anymore."

"So let me get this straight," said Damon, pieceing together everything Katrina had said, "while me and Adrian were duking it out in my home dimension, you were having an anal adventure with a gangster?"

"I'm already regretting telling you that detail," said Katrina, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Sorry. But I wonder why the Johnny Gat inspired OC wasn't able to come with."

"Zeus made the portal right? He must have made sure Jason couldn't come with..." Katrina then came to an awful realization, "...Damon...where exactly are we?" Both of them looked around, seeing nothing but dystopian desert highway.

"Looks like some post armageddon shit-WATCH OUT!!" Damon grabbed Katrina and hauled both her and himself to the side of the road, just barely avoiding getting run down by something fast, metal, and white with large pink polka dots. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

"It looked like...an ice cream truck..." Said Katrina, clearly unnerved, for as it sped past, she could have sworn she saw a giant flaming clown head on the roof.

"Well...whatever it was, it's gone now," said Damon. "So...what do we do now?" Katrina shook her head,

"I don't know," said Katrina, "my plan earlier was to go through the portal with Jason to find Adrian and then kill Zeus, but instead I lost Jason, and found out you hitched a ride with Adrian." Damon nodded his head, and suddenly drew out Black Dahlia and Blue Rose, with Katrina summoning Sektors gauntlets and following his glare; not ten feet behind Katrina stood a man with long dark hair and red eyes, dressed in an all black suit with a red tie, giving the two devils a twisted grin,

"Well isn't this a surprise," he said to the two, "you must be Katrina Lagos...and Damon Sparda!"

"And you must be some richboy douche relative of Ozzy Osbourne, am I right?" Damon asked sarcastically. The man chuckled,

"No, but he and I do like the same hairstyle as you've noticed," his chuckle ceased, and his expression changed to one of business measures, "My name is Calypso, and you can say I'm simply a drinking buddy of Zeus."

"That's all I needed to hear!" Said Katrina, drawing back Soul Reaver and charging for the man, only to be sent soaring back by an unseen force, smashing the windshield of Weskers car from the sheer force. She rolled off, unconscious, covered in cuts and glass, while Damon opened fire, but the bullets simply froze in the air in front of Calypso, and the bullets dropped to the ground. He reached into his suit jacket, procurring a small glass bottle with a cork, and as soon as he removed the cork, Damons' guns, swords, coat, and even his Devil Bringer arm turned to smoke, steering into the bottle, followed by more smoke, and he saw Weskers car turn to smoke as well, followed by Katrinas weapons, and to Damons' shock, the gray in Katrinas' skin followed with it, leaving lightly tanned skin, giving Damon a good look at what Katrina could have looked like had she never been cursed. All the smoke entered the bottle, and Calypso topped it off with the cork,

"That's much better!" He said with a smile, pocketing the bottle into his suit jacket, leaving Damon to look at his arm, the Devil Bringer gone and replaced by a normal looking arm, practically human.

"What are you? What have you done?" Damon breathed, in complete and utter shock.

"To put it in easy terms, let's just say I'm God," said Calypso, "and I simply took everything from you two kids. Your special talents, your toys, and your friends Hot Wheels...I can't have overpowered devils going against my human competitors after all." Damon gave Calypso a confused glare, "Zeus has told me everything about you and your comrades...everything. But you see..." Calypso raised a finger, thinking of the right words, "...this is just too easy. So I want to make you a deal." Damon hesitated, but glanced at the unconscious Katrina, whom he knew would panic at the sight of her restored flesh, and sighed in defeat,

"I'm listening..."

"Follow the highway east, and you'll find Diesel City. Play my game, and I will return everything back that was taken from you...if that's what you wish." Damon frowned,

"You'll return everything? My arm? My friends powers? Everything?"

"I could even bring your Umbra Witch friend back to life if you wish..." Damons' eyes widened at Calypso as he mentioned Blair, "...but I can only grant _one_ wish, to either you or Katrina. Not both." Damon looked down at the ground, glanced back at Katrina, and sighed,

"Calypso, right?" The man nodded, "It sounds like a good deal...too good. So you sir, can take your deal and shove it." Calypso laughed loudly,

"I like your bravado! Let's see how long it will last in the game." Damon heard Katrina groan, breifly turned to see her rubbing her head, but once he turned to look back at Calypso, the man was gone without a trace. With Calypso gone, Damon rushed to Katrina, helping her to het feet,

"Katrina! Are you alright?" She blinked several times, waking herself back up, and saw Damons' arm,

"Damon! What happened to your...!" She stopped when she saw her own hands, seeing the gray was gone, then pulled her shirt away from herself to look down and in, and her shock turned to horror, "Damon...I haven't felt like this since _before_ I killed my stepdad...!"

"Meaning...?" She turned to Damon, telling him a sentence he never thought he'd hear,

 _"We're human!!"_

A/N: So now we have a new crisis for Katrina and Damon, after a while we will catch back up with Adrian, but for now, feel free to read and review!


	118. Chapter 117

Chapter 117: Diesel City

After Katrinas' realization of their restored humanity, Damon informed her of everything Calypso had told him,

"So with all that said, it sounds to me like Calypso is some sort of fucked up genie."

"Yeah, one where we have to play some sort of game in order to wish for all our stuff back," said Katrina.

"Or get our friend back..." said Damon, keeping silent about Blair and his intentions.

"Yeah, that too," said Katrina with Adrian and Jason on her mind, "so how far is Diesel City from here?"

"You seriously think I would know?" Asked Damon, "I can barely navigate Kuoh Town while somber." Katrina shrugged her shoulders, knowing he was right, but then Damon had an idea, "Hey! Why don't we promote ourselves to Knights and zoom on over!"

"We aren't devils anymore, remember? Just humans."

"Dammit." Soon they heard the running of an engine in the distance behind them, and they saw an old tow truck approaching them, slowing to a stop with the drivers side window rolling down, revealing an older man with a white tee shirt with oil splatters and grime, had dark hair with gray in the sideburns, and bright brown eyes. He gave the two a glance over before speaking,

"You two kids need a ride?"

"Yes please!" Said Katrina, with Damon giving the man a nod.

"Then hop in," he said, reaching for the passenger side door and opening it for Katrina and Damon, letting the two inside. "So where are you two heading?"

"Diesel City," answered Katrina.

"Ooh," said the man, clicking his tongue, "well that is both good and bad to hear."

"Why good _and_ bad?" Asked Damon.

"Well it's good because that's where I was heading for my new job," said the driver, "it's bad because that's where Calypsos' game is going to be." Katrina and Damon gave each other raised eyebrows, then looked back to their driver,

"You know about the game?" Asked Katrina curiously. The driver laughed,

"C'mon kid, everybody has heard of Calypsos' game Twisted Metal." Damon and Katrina gave each other wide eyed looks, sharing each others thoughts,

"Well at least now we know what to look for," Damon muttered to Katrina. The former goddess cleared her throat, and casually asked,

"So...if a certain someone in a suit took something that belongs to us, and the only way to get it back is to play that game, how do we get in?" The driver looked at Katrina and Damon with a look of surprise, turned back to the road with a sigh of despair, and stopped the tow truck.

"They just keep getting younger and younger," he said sadly, "look kids..."

"Okay _please_ don't call us kids," said Katrina, "our names are Katrina and Damon, and you are...?"

"Christopher" said the driver, "but whatever tragic backstory you kids got, it isn't worth getting involved with Twisted Metal. Trust me."

"Why not?" Asked Damon, growing impatient with the lack of distance the three were making.

"Because Calypso, Mr. Multi-Million-Dollar-Corp owner, who also doubles as some sort of genie, demon god thing, is also a damn trickster. Whatever wish he promises you, he can twist it however he wants."

"Twist it how?" Asked Katrina, growing concerned. The older man sighed, put the tow truck into drive, and began to talk,

"A perfect example would be Needles Kane, also known as Sweet Tooth, the deranged killer clown." Katrina froze upon hearing the word 'clown,' and already didn't like the story Christopher was telling them. "He had only one wish: to find the one victim who took one of his eyes and got away. He played Calypsos' game, got his wish to find her...and wound up buried alive in her grave." Katrina gasped while Damon shook his head,

"That's fucked up," he said plainly. "How did you know this though?"

"I was the one who towed his ice cream truck over to my junkyard."

 _Ice cream truck?!_ Katrina thought to herself, and she remembered the speeding ice cream truck that almost hit her and Damon earlier, _but if what Christopher says is true, then that couldn't have been him...could it?_

"That is, until some jackass stole it last week." Katrina snapped from her thought and turned to Christopher,

"What do you mean someone stole it?"

"Someone stole Sweet Tooths ice cream truck, and people have been saying they saw it heading to Diesel City as well. I just pray to god whoever stole it isn't as insane."

"I don't know," said Damon, "we've dealt with some crazy fuckers in the past, I don't think some whackass juggalo is going to get the best of us. Right Katrina?" Katrina had spaced out after Christopher informed them of the stolen truck, but when Damon spoke to her, she gave him a blank toned answer,

"Let's just figure out how to play Calypsos' game so we can get back what he stole and get out of dodge." Damon raised an eyebrow at the former goddess,

"You...feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Damon," she lied, "perfectly fine."

Sometime later...

It was now nighttime, and the two former devils and truck driver finally made it to Diesel City; it appeared like your typical big city, with large skyscrapers and small businesses, along with occasional suburbs with houses and picket fences.

"So this is Diesel City huh?" Stated Damon, "Doesn't look like much."

"Calypso has a habit of fixing up the city before it gets damn near destroyed," says Christopher, "one of the benefits of being whatever the hell he is." Soon the three arrived outside of a large scrapyard, beaten down and worn from years of use, but still functioning as a large spotlight kicksd on and the gate opened, allowing the three inside. Once inside, several mechanics ran to the tow truck,

"Christopher! We got a problem!" Said one of the mechanics, assumingly Christophers' second in command. He put his truck in park and stepped out, approaching the other mechanics,

"What kind of problem?" The mechanic gulped, and pointed right behind himself with a shakey thumb, and around the corner of a large scrap heap sped an entire fleet of vehicles of various shapes and sizes, all with a varying degree of armor plating and spikes on the outside, but one thing that stuck was that all the drivers were dressed like demented clowns,

"Did we just walk in on a Mad Max: Fury Road deleted scene?" Asked Damon, trying to get a laugh out of Katrina, but she was busy keeping eyes on the clowns, shaking quietly in her seat. That's when one more vehicle pulled to the front of the vehicular armada; _the same ice cream truck that almost hit Damon and Katrina!_ The two former devils could only stare as Christopher pulled a handgun from out of his pants, keeping it held in front of himself just in case,

"Alright...!" He called out, "I don't know what your obsession is with Needles Kane...but it ends here! Now come out of that heap of crap ice cream truck with your hands where I can see them!" Katrina wished he hadn't said that, for as he finished his sentence, the drivers side door opened, and out stepped a shirtless muscular man, with dark boots, white pants with red polka dots, dark suspenders, and a wooden mask, with a cracked glass covering over the left eye hole, carved and painted to look like a simply evil clown, but worst of all was the top of his head; right on his scalp was a burning flame acting as hair!

"I didn't come here to fight," he said, his voice deep and gravelly, "I just simply came here to do some business with you." The evil clown approached Christopher, hands behind his back, causing the tow truck driver to raise his gun,

"Hands where I can see them dammit!" The clown raised his left hand, revealing nothing, and slowly raised his right hand...revealing a blue ice cream bar on a stick.

"Care for some sea salt ice cream?" Damon and Katrina looked back between each other then back to the clown and confused driver,

"The fuck is this?"

"A peace offering." Some of the clowns began laughing, until the leader looked back at them with a demonic roar, "Did I say you could laugh?!" The clowns ceased their laughter,

"Uh, no Sweet Tooth," said one of the clowns, "We're sorry."

"You see that's the thing right there son," said Christopher, "I towed away that truck a long time ago, because the _real_ Sweet Tooth was buried alive by that fuck Calypso-!" With a metallic _TWING!_ something metal and sharp flew to the lead clowns free hand, and with a fluid, almost practiced motion, 'Sweet Tooth' brought the weapon across Christophers' neck, slashing it open, and sending the older man down to the ground. Katrina screamed while Damon cursed, and the two dashed out of the tow truck, with Katrina rushing to the older man, pressing her hands to the wound, while Damon grabbed the gun, all while the clown roared at the older man,

"CALYPSO KILLED NEEDLES KANE...my father...!" The clown recollected himself, and breathed deeply, "...But Sweet Tooth will never die!" Damon cocked the gun, aiming it at Sweet Tooth,

"Wanna bet?!" The clown seemed to just now noticed the white haired boy aiming the gun at him, and laughed,

"Go home kid, this show isn't meant for you. I am killing Calypso, and the game isn't a place for a couple of kids."

 _BLAM!_ Damon fired the first bullet from the gun, barely zipping past Sweet Tooths shoulder and smashing into the windshield of the ice cream truck, gaining the full attention of the killer clown,

"Well you may have to make room for two more," said Damon, "because us kids got a bone to pick with Calypso too..."


	119. Chapter 118

Chapter 118: "I hate clowns...!"

Sweet Tooth stared at Damon, and slowly approached him, until the gun was pressed right to his chin, and his weapon, which turned out to be a homemade machete of sorts, to Damons' neck,

"You got some serious balls, I'll give you that," said the clown, "but do you really think you can take out _all_ of us...?" Sweet Tooth held out his ice cream bearing arm, and all the other clowns behind him held up an entire arsenal, from handguns to assault rifles to shotguns to even grenade launchers, all aimed at Damon. The boy didn't even quiver, he only kept his eyes on the clown in front of him, and gave him a serious answer,

"No actually, I don't...but I know I can take out you and only you before their bullets find their mark on me." Sweet Tooth tilted his head to the side, calculation Damon in his head, and admiring him for his guts...guts he felt he would be spilling very soon.

As this was transpiring, Katrina tried to put pressure on Christophers wound, but the old man died from the blood loss right before Damon said his last sentence, and upon hearing it, Katrina turned to her friend facing the evil clown, stood and tried to approach them,

"Damon...please don't-!"

"Shut your mouth girly!" The clown spat at her, "Or do you want to be buried in the same grave as your boyfriend here?" Katrina froze as soon as the clown shouted at her, petrified with fear until everyone heard a new voice speak up,

"Alright boys, that's enough." Everyone in earshot turned to the new voice, and they saw a new figure that made Sweet Tooth stare in shock,

"S-S-Sophie?!" He stammered. Everyone saw a female, looking to be around his age, dressed in dark boots, elbow length gloves, suspenders, white pants with pink polka dots, a red tube top, a red rose belly button ring with silver petals, a pickaxe resting on her shoulders, and a sleek painted mask, also resembling a clown, but with razor teeth, and shockingly enough, at the same time she had long strawberry blonde hair, she too had a flaming scalp.

"Good to see you too Charlie..." said the female clown, "...or should I say little brother?" Sweet Tooth took his blade away from Damons' throat, and pointed it at the new clown,

"So what? Calypso revived you, and now you're his bitch?"

"More or less," she said, "but I am loyal to him, and he sent me a message. That being 'you may only kill the two new kids during the game, and not before.' Something about a fantastic show between powerless devils and killer clowns." Sweet Tooth casted a brief glare to Damon and Katrina, raising an unseen eyebrow behind his mask, and returned it to his sister,

"Fine, so long as I can still take my shot at turning Calypsos' head into a hood ornament," he growled. Sophie merely chortled at him,

"Little brother, I would _love_ to see you try!" She then walked away from the group of clowns, mechanics and the two teenagers, with Sweet Tooth waiting until she was out of sight before he spoke directly to Damon,

"I don't know what Calypso did to make you join his game, but _I_ will be the one winning, and I will be the one killing Calypso." Damon scoffed,

"I kind of know the feeling of what you're going through, with losing a parent, but me and my friend need Calypso alive so we can get back what he stole from us," Damon then brought a finger up as if he just had an idea, "but if you're lucky, we might let you dish it out with him afterwards. Deal?" Damon held out his hand for a shake, but instead was handed the sea salt ice cream,

"We'll see when we get there," said Sweet Tooth. He stepped into his ice cream truck, cranked the engine, and he and his army of clowns sped past them and out of the scrapyard. Once they were gone, Katrina sank to her knees, a quiet sob escaping her throat as a yellow fluid trickled out the side of her right pant leg, originating from a large wet spot on the front of her jeans. Damon looked down at the ice cream, raised an eyebrow, and curiously took a bite, his eyes lighting up as the frozen confection hit his tongue,

"This is actually pretty damn good! No wonder Roxas, Axel and Xion loved this!" Damon then heard one of the mechanics from before ask aloud,

"Who the hell is Xion?" Damon frowned at the question, and tilted his head up as he spoke loudly,

"Whoever just fucking asked that is going to get slapped!" He turned around, seeing the head mechanic on his cellphone, calling an ambulance for Christopher, and then to Katrina, who was shaking as she was still on the ground, her jeans now soaked with her own urine. "Oh Jesus, Katrina are you okay?" Damon rushed to her, helping her stand shakily onto her feet, who simply kept mumbling the same sentence over and over to herself,

"I hate clowns...! I hate clowns...! I hate clowns...!"

Some time later...

Both teenagers were moved into the main building in the scrapyard, resembling a large two story auto garage, with the second level being a slightly messy living quarters. Katrinas' clothes were just put in an old washing machine as the former goddess was standing nude in a decently hot walk-in shower, washing her body while trying to keep her sobbing to a minimum. This proved to be futile as she heard a knock on the showers clouded glass door,

"Kat, you okay?" Katrina sighed, briefly sniffing before turned to the shower door, seeing Damons' outline behind the clouded glass,

"No Damon, I'm not okay. I lost the first guy I felt comfortable sharing my body with, I lost all my powers and weapons as well as being turned back into a weakass human, trapped in a world where killer clowns are the norm, not to mention I hate clowns with a burning passion." She then scoffed, and asked Damon sarcastically, "Should I stop there or do you want me to go further back than the last twelve hours?" Damon paused, then before she knew what was happening, an equally nude Damon opened the shower door, stepped in, cupped Katrinas' face with his hands, and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Katrina was more than a bit surprised by this turn of events, and Damon pulled himself away from her, "What the hell was that?!"

"That was me getting you to shut the fuck up," said Damon, leaning against the wall of the shower, drawing an irritated glare from the former goddess, "yes we're both human, yes we aren't as fast or as strong as before, but you know what? We can still win this. We can beat Calypsos' game, we can get our powers and shit back, find Adrian, kill Zeus, and be back in time for school to start back up for next semester." Katrina sighed,

"But how do you know? We don't even know how to play Twisted Metal."

"True," admitted Damon, "but I bet those mechanics downstairs wouldn't mind helping since Sweet Tooth killed their boss." Katrina raised an eyebrow as Damon grinned.

Early next morning...

Damon, Katrina and the mechanics were now standing out in the scrapyard, facing several busted out cars in desperate need of repairs,

"So here's the deal," Damon said, turning to the mechanics, "Sweet Tooth killed your boss, and that doesn't sit well with most (if not all) of you." The mechanics nodded, tools in their hands and ready to work, "Now me and my friend Katrina are going to participate in Twisted Metal. Neither of us know a thing about it, but judging from those Mad Max cars, I say we would have to drive and fight in order to win, am I right?" The mechanics were nodding still, with a few spoken confirmations scattered among them. Then the leader of the mechanics spoke up,

"But why should we entrust a couple of kids to do the job? Especially since you tried to make a deal with Sweet Tooth already?" Damon tilted his head at the lead mechanic, and spoke,

"What's your name?"

"Clyde."

"Well then Clyde, I tried making the deal so then we could win easier, but I already got that feeling he'd try to kill me anyway, so let's try to win this! For Christopher!" This got most of the mechanics stirred, "He helped me and Katrina when we needed help, so since he isn't here for us to help him more, we will just have to help you guys instead! But before we could help you, we need you to help us..." Clyde nodded, seeing the other mechanics staring at him, waiting for the next move, and he turned to Damon,

"Alright sonny, we'll help. What do you need us to do?" Damon pointed to the old vehicles behind himself,

"Me and Katrina will each need a vehicle, one for power, in case we are going to be in a demolition derby, and we need one for speed, in case it's going to be a race." Damon clapped his hands together, "Now, in the words of the great Darkwing Duck, 'let's get dangerous'...!"

A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter so late, but I had some family in town and I didn't want a moment of that to go to waste, but here is the chapter, and enjoy!


	120. Chapter 119

Chapter 119: "Welcome to Twisted Metal!"

After working as hard as they could for a whole day and night with almost no breaks, two vehicles were spawned in the scrapyard, perfect for Damon and Katrina; a dark green 1977 Ford F150 with steel reinforced plating covering the doors and frame, complete with metal spikes on the front to be used as a vicious battering ram, and a gray 2010 porsche with red rims, and spikes in sides of the wheels, ready to pop tires and rip up bystanders if anyone stood too close.

"Dibs on the truck," said Damon, "I may hate driving trucks, but its' green, so I'm taking it."

"Fine by me," said Katrina, approaching the porsche, "whatever is faster at keeping me away from those damn clowns."

"Then that porsche should be perfect for you," said Clyde, "all you two need now are a couple of gunners for when round one begins." Katrina laughed nervously,

"Yeah...and I also need to learn how to drive..." All eyes turned to the girl, with Damon speaking in a low whisper that turned into a yell as he progressed,

"You mean to tell me we are about to play a game with legalized vehicular homicide, and you can't even drive?!" Katrina whirled to Damon with a huff,

"Well what's the point of driving when we could just fly or teleport from place to place?"

"For situations _exactly_ like the one we are in right now!" Shouted Damon, "I thought the Goddess of War would be prepared for anything." Katrina glared at Damon, and stepped into the porsche with a huff, slamming the door shut behind her. Damon sighed, then approached Katrinas' car, but not before he was stopped by Clyde,

"'Fly?' 'Teleport?' 'Goddess of War?' Are you two in cahoots with Calypso or some shit?" Damon rolled his eyes at the mechanic,

"If we were with Calypso, wouldn't we be in his castle or whatever with him? Why would we be out here, trying to get vehicles to play in his game, trying to get back something important that he stole from us, if we were already with him?" Clyde was silent, and Damon approached the porsche, opening the passenger door to speak with Katrina, "Look, I'm sorry for being a dick about you not knowing how to drive. So, as my way for making up for that, I'm going to teach you how to drive." Katrina was silent as Damon sat in the passenger seat, "Alright, first things first, you want to-WHOA!" Katrina had just thrown the car into first gear and sped off, leaving the mechanics staring after them as she drove around the scrapyard expertly, making Damon yell as she drifted corners, evaded scrap towers and even did a small stunt jump by ramping a broken advertisement sign. Once she was sure the mechanics couldn't hear them she slammed down the hand brake, making the car spin into donuts as she screeched to a halt, leaving Damon breathing heavily in his seat. "Okay...um...what the fuck?!"

"No, shut up!" Katrina commanded, "Before you say anything else, I have to ask: what was with the kiss in the shower last night?!" Damon shrugged his shoulders,

"You were bitching and freaking out, I had to get you quiet somehow."

"Couldn't you have just kissed my forehead or cheek?"

"You don't speak out your forehead or cheek Kat."

"Okay well then why didn't you just press your hand to my mouth?"

"Why? So you could bite me?"

"I could have just as easily bit your lips Damon," Katrina pointed out,

"But then that would be kinky." Katrina slammed a punch into Damons' arm, making him shout and rub where the fist connected, "Also, I already got three girls at home that are into me already...four if you include my wife Nyna, and I don't need any more than that!" Katrina rolled her eyes,

"When you mention your wife like that it really makes you sound like a..." Katrina paused, registering what Damon had just said, "...wait, three girls at home?"

"Yeah. Mystery Head Girl, Xenovia, and now Koneko." Katrinas' eyes widened,

"Koneko? Really?!"

"Yeah," confirmed Damon, "I was going to hook up with Xenovia so she would leave me alone, but then out of nowhere Koneko shows up and lays a kiss on me!" Katrina sported a grin worthy of a cheshire cat, placing a hand over her heart,

"Awe! That's adorable!" Damon raised an eyebrow at her,

"Seriously?"

"Damon she has had the biggest crush on you since the day she met you! Remember? House Gremory killed Viser, then you showed up drunk afterwards and gave Koneko your coat?"

"She was practically naked! I thought I was just being nice!" Said Damon, shocked that a simple gesture would have been enough for Konekos' affection. Katrina shook her head,

"Well apparently you were nice enough to her, and now it's going to be awkward to explain to her and the others that you're now married." Damon rolled his eyes,

"Okay, getting back on topic," said Damon, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't have feelings for you. I just kissed you to shut you up...although tasting Akenos' pussy on your lips was pretty hot I'll admit."

 _WHAP!!_

"OW!"

Sometime later...

Katrina and Damon, now in their respective vehicles with Clyde and one of his friends as their gunners, were now parked in a street in the middle of Diesel city, with an assortment of vehicles on each side, and scattered throughout the city. Katrina was nervous, with her unnamed gunner in the passenger seat, an M4 assault rifle in his lap,

"You know kid," said the gunner, "I never participated in Twisted Metal before, but I am going to do my best!" Katrina nodded at him, only half listening while keeping an eye out for Sweet Tooth. Meanwhile, Damon and Clyde were sitting in the green truck, the latter had an AK-47 in his hands, and casting a look to Damon,

"So are you going to tell me what happened to your eye?" Damon turned to Clyde, his left eye swollen slightly shut, developing a deep purplish, blue bruise around his eye.

"Uh...let's just say I had it coming," he said sheepishly. A loud horn was sounded overhead, and a familiar voice spoke loudly overhead,

 _"Hello my freaky friends and esteemed guests!"_

"Calypso..." Damon growled to himself.

 _"Welcome to Twisted Metal! For the veterans who survived previous games, you know how the game works, and it is good to have you back. For the newcomers, this game will take place through three stages. Round One is a simple demolition derby right here in Diesel City, meaning you destroy your opponents cars until all but five can't drive anymore...killing the driver is optional."_

"Say what now?" Said Katrinas' gunner, growing worried.

 _"Round Two is a race with a twist in Death Valley, where the two who cross the finish line first will ascend to the Final Round..._ _a one on one death match!"_ Katrina and Damon both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and Calypso continued, _"Be the last one standing at the end of all three rounds, and you shall be granted the greatest of rewards: one wish, granting you whatever your heart desires."_ Calypso paused, letting the rules sink into the minds of all the players, _"Let the games begin!"_ Another loud horn sounded, and almost all the vehicles, save for Katrina and Damon, began to speed off, splitting off to adjacent streets to find other players in hopes of destroying and/or killing them.

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Katrina! You hear me? Over."_

 _PSSTCK!_

Katrina looked at her dashboard, seeing a cb radio duct taped to the center, and grabbed the reciever to speak into the box,

"Uh, Damon, did you put in the cb radio?"

 _PSSTCK!_

Katrina waited, not recieving a response, rolled her eyes, and spoke again,

 _PSSTCK!_

"Over...!"

 _PSSTCK!_

"...Smartass..." Katrina grumbled.

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Yes I did miss Goddess of War, and I did so because I wanted us to be able to talk to each other while all this was going down, over."_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Well I can tell it was you, you're the one who uses duct tape for almost everything...over."

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Go eat Akenos' pussy, over."_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Fuck you, over."

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Whoa! That's fast even for me! Over."_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Alright let's stay focused!" Said Katrina, "Calypso said that killing the other drivers was optional, right? So let's just try to pop the tires on any vehicles we come across, alright? Over."

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Works for me! Now let's get out there and kick some ass! Over!"_

 _PSSTCK!_

Katrina put away the reciever for the radio, turning to her gunner,

"You ready to shoot out some tires?" Her gunner nodded his head, cocking his gun.

"Locked and loaded!" He said. Damon and Katrina then sped off in theor respective vehicles, searching for other competitors...

A/N: I know this chapter took a little longer to write than most, but here it is, and I don't know how long the Twisted Metal sub-arc(?) is going to last, but it shouldn't be too long. See ya next chapter!


	121. Chapter 120

Chapter 120: The Juggernaut

A/N: I know it has been a while since I posted a chapter, but here it is. Enjoy!

What happened next could only be described as metallic mayhem; cars colliding, bullets flying, blood spilling metallic mayhem.

As Katrina and her gunner drove around the city, the former Goddess drove right up close to any vehicle she could, with her gunner distracting the enemy gunner as she used the spikes on her wheels to pop the tires and make them veer off the side of the road, out of the competition. Meanwhile Damon and Clyde were speeding down streets, with Clyde taking shots at other vehicles while Damon made sure to ram anything in front of him at full speed. Soon the two of them found themselves at one end of the city, all four of them breathing heavily as everything seemed to be at a standstill; flaming burnt out cars everywhere they looked, and angry survivor drivers and gunners looking angrily at Damon and Katrina.

"Well they sure don't look too happy with us," said Damon, stating the obvious.

"You think?" Asked Clyde, "We just took them out of the game without killing them. Everyone is probably pissed at us right now."

Meanwhile...

Inside of a massive silver skyscraper with blue neon lights spelling 'Calypso Industries,' the man himself was watching the game transpire, a small frown tugging at the side of his mouth as he saw several drivers still alive, and barely any chaos caused due to Katrinas' and Damons' interference.

"Not quite how I wanted this game to go," he said to himself, standing up from behind his desk, facing the window behind himself and bringing a walkie talkie to his mouth, "Lady Sweet, it's time...send out the Juggernaut."

Back to Katrina and Damon...

The two former devils and their gunners slowly drove through the city, making sure to keep themselves safe while watching for any remaining drivers.

"So how will we know if we are part of the last bit of drivers? Will another horn sound off overhead or something?" Asked Katrina.

"Yep, that'll be it," said Clyde, "but usually the last few vehicles standing are the most vicious-!"

 _CRASH!!_

Damons' truck was sent skidding back as it was plowed by Sweet Tooths speeding ice cream truck, with the killer clowns gunner popping out of the roof and hitting Katrinas' car with a hailstorm of bullets, some of the rounds even piercing the steel plating and passing through the vehicle. As Damon was forced out of sight by Sweet Tooth, Katrina quickly checked herself for wounds, feeling none, but when she looked to her gunner, only one thought ran through her mind,

 _Bloody swiss_ _cheese_ , she thought to herself. She rushed for her radio and pressed the speaker button,

"Damon!! Are you alright?!"

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Oh I'm just peachy!! I got a serial killer clown plowing my truck!! How are you?! Over!!"_

 _PSSTCK!_

"I'm fine but my gunner is dead!" Katrina shouted into the radio. She then saw someone park across the street; it was an African American man, possibly middle aged, with long dredlocks, dark clothes, and a white skull painted on his face, a chainsaw firmly gripped in his right hand, "...And I'm not alone...over..."

 _PSSTCK!_

Katrina waited, but the man kept creeping closer, revving his chainsaw and recieving no response from Damon.

 _PSSTCK!_

"...Damon...?" Right as the man was about to reach for her door with his free hand, he looked down the street where Sweet Tooth and Damon dissappeared, seeing his eyes widen and dash back for his bike, revving the engine, turned the bike around and sped back down the street where he came from. Not even one second later, Sweet Tooth was speeding down the street, followed by Damon, leaving a confused Katrina in their wake.

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Katrina?! KATRINA!! Can you hear me?!"_

 _PSSTCK!_

Katrina grabbed the reciever for the radio, concerned for Damons' frightened tone of voice,

 _PSSTCK!_

"I can hear you loud and clear, what's going on?"

 _PSSTCK!_

There was a small pause, and instead of hearing Damons' panicked voice, she heard Clyde speaking,

 _"Katrina? If you can here me, drive like hell right now!"_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Why? What's going on?"

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Calypso unleashed the Juggernaut!"_

 _PSSTCK!_

Katrina slowly turned around, poking her head out of the drivers side window to see a square metal mass in the distance, but was quickly growing in size until Katrina could see it was a full blown semi truck with a trailer, completely modified for Twisted Metal; machine gun turrets, missle launchers, and a steel reinforced frame with large spikes covering the metal beast. Katrina quickly ducked back into her car, turning the key in the ignition, desperately trying to start the vehicle back up again and just barely did so in time, speeding off right as the large truck was about to plow her off the road.

Katrina kept her foot on the gas pedal, making sure to stay out of reach of the massive semi, and right when the truck was about to close the distance, Katrina slammed on the handbrake and drifted around the corner while the Juggernaut sped past her.

Soon she was down a quiet street, breathing heavily as her radio crackled again, with Damon speaking through,

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Katrina? You there?"_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Yes Damon, I'm here."

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Good! Because I already got an idea on how to take down that truck, but we will need a little help."_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Help from who?"

There was a pause, and Damon then spoke again,

 _PSSTCK!_

 _Alright, we got him patched in,"_ said Damon, _"you there Ronald McDonald?"_ Katrinas' blood ran cold when she heard a third voice speak, one she was hoping on not hearing on her radio,

 _PSSTC_ _K!_

 _"Yeah I'm here you foul mouthed little fucker,"_ said Sweet Tooth through the radio, _"now what do you want?"_

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"I was thinking we could take the fight to the Juggernaut,"_ said Damon, to which Katrina rolled her eyes,

 _PSSTCK!_

"Damon you were panicking when you first saw the damn truck," said the former Goddess of War.

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Well no shit! You see a giant damn semi truck decked out for doomsday speeding for you, what's the first thing you think I'm going to do?!"_

 _PSSTCK!_

"Make some sort of smartass remark about it?"

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Fuck you,"_ said Damon. _"Now, here's my idea..."_

Some time later...

The Juggernaut was now speeding down main street, smashing any wreckage that was in its way as it chased after the man on the motorcycle, who kept looking back as if he were tryinh to find a good spot to throw his saw at the truck, but he didn't need to as he saw Damon and Sweet Tooth roll up on either side of the truck, their respective gunners aiming for the windows on the cab while avoiding the flying bullets from the gun turrets and the soaring missles from the mounted missle launchers.

"Alright guys!" Shouted Damon, "just wait for it!" Soon the man on the motorcycle broke away from the group, leaving Damon and Sweet Tooth to somewhat box in the semi truck, leaving the spaces in front and behind the metal monstrosity open. Right then, Katrina and her porsche sped into the street, facing the semi as its' speed increased, and as the head on collision became imminent, the man on his motorcycle sped off to the side, barely missing Sweet Tooth and his ice cream truck, while Katrina set her car into cruise, crawling out the drivers side window and keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel, keeping it on track.

"Now?!" Called Sweet Tooth, unsure if Damons' plan was going to work, but the white haired boy shouted,

"Now!!" Sweet Tooth turned his ice cream truck into an adjacent alleyway, letting the semi and Damon continue onward, while Katrina leapt from her car towards Damons' truck, and her car crashed into the front of the semi, starting a chain explosion that consumed the death machine.

As Katrina was soaring through the air, Damon jumped out of his truck as it was speeding forward, with Clyde grabbing the wheel, and he caught Katrina in his arms, landing on the windshield of a parked car that jad barely managed to avoid being destroyed by the other players. As the Juggernaut continued to burn, Clyde brought the truck to a stop next to the former devils, with Katrina helping Damon out of the broken glass and Clyde pulling the reciever to the radio to him, which he took with haste,

 _PSSTCK!_

"Sweet...Tooth..." coughed Damon, "...thanks for the C4 ya crazy clown."

 _PSSTCK!_

 _"Just remember, you owe me kid,"_ said Sweet Tooth through the radio. A loud horn sounded off over head, just like at the beginning of the round,

 _"And with that simply epic climax, round one is officially over!"_ Said Calypso overhead, _"Those going to round two will be...Sweet Tooth!"_ Several cheers and shouts were made as the killer clown rolled up next to the burning semi truck, _"Damon Sparda!"_ Mostly shouts were made at Damon as he nodded, _"Mr. Grimm!"_ The man on the motorcycle from before rolled up to the opposite side of the burning semi, casting glares at Damon and Katrina as Calypso continued, _"Katrina Lagos!"_ Most everyone at that moment began booing, some shouting that 'she doesn't have a car anymore,' only for thunder to rumble overhead, silencing the spectators and eliminated drivers, _"and finally...Lady_ _Sweet!"_ The door to the burning Juggernaut was kicked open, and out of the burning wreckage, with a thin layer of black soot on her body, was Sweet Tooths sister, glaring daggers at Katrina and Damon as well. _"The next round of the game will take place tomorrow in Death Valley! See you then my freakish friends!"_ Calypsos' voice ceased, and all but Damon, Katrina and Clyde returned to where they came, either in their respective vehicle or on foot, with an army of tow trucks replacing the contestants. Clyde then climbed into Damons' truck, and the boy was about to do the same, until Katrina grabbed his arm,

"Wait! How did you know that car was going to be there to break our fall?" Damon turned to her, a sad smile on his face,

"I didn't. I just asked myself 'what would Vin Diesel do?' And I took the chance." He then slid out of her grasp and got into the drivers seat of his truck, with Katrina left standing in the street for just a moment before she ran to the truck, hopping into the bed as the engine revved up, and the three drove back to the scrapyard...


	122. Chapter 121

Chapter 121: Mr. Grimm

Later that night...

Katrina was washing the dirt and grime off her body in the shower while Damon was reclining on the mattress in the messy room they were given to sleep in, courtesy of Clyde. Damon crossed his legs, lifting a lit blunt to his lips as the water in the shower stopped, with Katrina stepping into the room, wet, naked, and drying her hair with a towel. Katrina looked at Damon, and casually sat down on the bed next to him, not caring if he saw her naked, especially considering they have already seen each other naked before on numerous occasions.

"Damon...?"

"Sup?"

"...What if there wasn't a car there to break our fall? The only one that would have been safe would have been me, and you would have died." Damon pulled the blunt from his mouth, breathing smoke into the air,

"If I died then I would have died. You got to remember, I'm a stray now too, so I'm not exactly in Rias' good graces, just like Adrian." Katrina sighed, leaning back on the bed,

"I hope Adrian is okay. I haven't seen him since we went through the first portal together." Damon looked to Katrina with a raised eyebrow,

"Yeah...let's hope he's okay. We still got to bring his ass back to Rias, so those two could get their happily ever after." Katrina nodded sadly,

"Yeah..." Damon blinked, and rolled his eyes,

"Okay Kat, spill, you got a soft spot for him." Katrina looked at Damon in shock,

"Of course I do! He and Calvin were the first two friends I made coming to Kuoh Town!"

"You know what I mean," said Damon with an evil grin. Katrina sighed,

"It's...not like that...he's our masters boyfriend..."

" _Ex_ boyfriend," corrected Damon.

"Whatever," said Katrina, "anyway, I just want to bring him home...he's our friend and I know what it's like to lose a mom." Damon nodded understandably to that last sentence, and sighed,

"I think that's one thing that the three of us have in common now," said Damon sadly. Katrina looked to the white haired boy, and felt a twinge of remorse for bringing up the subject. "Does make me wonder though..." said Damon, "...you think anyone will miss me if I were gone? Like Adrian? Or Cal-?" Damon was cut off as Clyde was thrown through the door, crashing to the floor as the man with skull paint, who the two have learned was named Mr. Grimm, entered the room, chainsaw in hand and accompanied by two men in skull masks,

"You two, outside, now," he said in a dead serious tone.

Not even a moment later, Damon and the still naked Katrina were forced onto their knees in the dirt in the scrapyard.

"Could you have at least let me get some clothes on first? At least?" Asked Katrina, clearly uncomfortable being naked in front of several men in skull masks, armed with guns as they had the mechanics on their knees as well, hands behind their heads.

"Shut your damn mouth before I cut your tongue out," said Mr. Grimm, revving his saw to keep Katrina silent, "now I am going to say this only once: leave this game, and don't come back." Damon scoffed,

"Or what, Grimm? You'll kill us? I'm pretty Calypso would be pissed if you killed two of the contestants outside of the game...unless that's why you haven't already done so." Mr. Grimm glared at the white haired boy, and the two men holding him down reached for his right pant leg, ripping it open to expose Damons' kneecap. Mr. Grimm then approached the exposed kneecap, resting the teeth of his chainsaw at the top,

"Either you walk out of the game, or you will be crawling out." Damon scoffed once again,

"Bring it!" Grimm blinked, and pulled the saw away from Damons' knee,

"What...did you...say?"

"I said 'bring it' you face painted prick!" Shouted Damon, "You want to take out one of my legs? I'll kick your ass with the other one! You want to take one of my arms? I'll come swinging at you with the other one! You want to take one of my nuts? I'll knock up your girl with the other one!" At the last statement, everyone collectively 'ooooohed' at Damon, save for Katrina, who simply shook her head with closed eyes, knowing Damon was most likely going to die, and Mr. Grimm, who blinked at the white haired former devil, raising his eyebrows, "What I'm trying to say, my Sons of Anarchy cosplaying friend, is BRING IT!!" Mr. Grimm stared at Damon, then made a small noise from his throat, slowly growing in intensity as the noise was slowly revealed to be a laugh, a deep almost uncharacteristic laugh as he stepped away from Damon,

"Well kid, I'll give you this, you got some serious balls."

"So I've been told." Grimm paused, and approached Damon again, kneeling down so they would be at eye level,

"Do you know why I'm in this game?" Grimm asked. Damon only raised an eyebrow in response, and Grimm began his story, "Many years ago, I was just your ordinary kid..."

"Uh, do we need a whole backstory here?" Interrupted Damon, "Because I'm pretty sure there are some readers that would like us to move this story along." Grimm looked to Katrina in confusion, and she simply shook her head, unsure of Damons' foolery as well. Grimm rolled his eyes and continued,

"I was just enjoying a ride with my father on his way to work, when some facepainted motherfucker just magically appeared in the backseat, causing an accident that killed my father. So I grabbed the gun under the drivers seat, and shot him. But ever since, I realized I grew up to be just like I imagined that guy to be. Evil, twisted, fighting and killing my way into this game to get the wish from Calypso, to save my father." Katrina and Damon shared mixed expressions of shock and sympathy,

"You want to go back in time...to prevent that accident from happening," stated Katrina.

"Dude, there is literally several episodes of Doctor Who where that time travel shit ends badly. IN FACT, the deaths of Katrinas' boyfriend, my friends mom, and my _entire_ FUCKING FAMILY was responsible because of a time travelling fuck." Grimm tilted his head, curious, "But when me and Katrina came here, looking for both our friend and the motherfucker that killed those we cared for, Calypso took some important stuff from us, stuff we need to kill Zeus and help our friend." Now Grimm scoffed,

"What could Calypso have taken that would be so important to get involved with Twisted Metal for?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Damon honestly, causing the facepainted man to frown, and start approaching Katrina with the saw, causing both him and her to struggle against the masked men holding them still, "Hey, Hey! HEY! I give you scouts honor man!" Shouted Damon, holding up his right index, middle and third fingers, "Scouts honor! I'm pretty sure this is the webelos thing that they do. Just don't hurt her, or I'm _really_ not telling you shit!" Grimm wasn't listening, as he knelt in front of Katrina, making her yelp as he dragged the teeth of his chainsaw up across her abdomen, resting it beneath her left breast,

"Let's try that again," said Grimm, speaking to Damon as he kept his finger off the saws' trigger, "what did Calypso take that was so fucking important, that you have to stand in my way of saving my father?"

 _TING!_

Most of the masked men looked up above Grimm, and the facepainted man slowly tilted his head back, trying to avoid getting cut by the twisted metal machete held to his throat. To Katrinas' dismay, however, that blade belonged to Sweet Tooth,

"Doesn't matter what he stole from them," said the clown, "but if you take that girls' tit, I'll take your head and stuff it in my ice box." Grimm growled, and slowly dragged the teeth of his sawaway from under her breast, drawing a small dribble of blood from the mass of flesh, making Katrina hiss in pain.

"So what? You got a soft spot for these kids?" Grimm asked the clown.

"Nah, just the white boy owes me one for helping him with that Juggernaut earlier, and the girl..." the clown chuckled darkly, "...maybe I want to put her in my ice box myself!" Katrina whimpered at the clown, and Damon struggled harder than before,

"That wasn't the damn deal Shaggy 2 Douche!" Sweet Tooth led Grimm away from Katrina, and made the masked men release her, Damon and the mechanics,

"Maybe not...but after tomorrow, if she survives..." Sweet Tooth turned to Damon, smiling evilly beneath his mask, "...she's mine!" Sweet Tooth them shoved Grimm away, smacking him with the flat of his blade, "For now, get the hell on out of here! We'll see each other in Death Valley tomorrow!" Grimm stumbled back to his bike, and he and his masked followers got onto their motorcycles, riding away. Sweet Tooth then walked away, no doubt aiming for his ice cream truck, but not before pausing once more, turning back to Damon, "And by the way, you two better hope it's me that makes it across the finish line tomorrow," he warned, "because if you two wind up being the ones across that finish line, I don't think either of you will have the balls to kill each other in the final round." The killer clown then walked away, leaving Damon to give Katrina a look of concern while the former Goddess stared at the ground...

A/N: This is hopefully the next to last chapter for the Twisted Metal subarc, because admittedly, this isn't my favorite subarc, BUT I am pressing forward no matter what, because after this, the story should pick back up to a good pace. Until then, let's just keep the story rolling!


	123. Chapter 122

Chapter 122:Death Valley

Once Sweet Tooth was out of sight, Damon rushed to Katrina,

"Are you alright...?"

"I'M FINE!" Shouted Katrina, shoving Damon away, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She then ran back to the main building, folding her arms in front of her chest as she ran, quietly sobbing to herself. Damon could only watch as she ran back into the building, clenching his fists as images of both Sweet Tooth and Mr. Grimm entered his mind, but was soon brought back to reality by Clyde,

"Damon? You okay?"

"No..." he answered, "...that bastard clown is planning on killing my good friend, and even if me and her are the first ones to cross that finish line tomorrow, we would have to fight each other in the final round...something I can't do." Clyde gave him a curious look,

"So what are you going to do?" Damon thought for a moment, and turned to the mechanic,

"You got some metal workers here, don't you?"

The following morning, Death Valley...

In a blazing hot desert, mostly consisting of yellow rock, four vehicles were parked in a deep gorge; Katrina and her newly rebuilt porsche, Mr. Grimm and his motorcycle, Damon and his ford, and Sweet Tooth in his ice cream truck. To the surprise of everyone close by, Lady Sweet was nowhere in sight,

"Any idea where Sweet Tooths' sister is at?" Damon asked Clyde.

"Don't know, but if she was racing, she should have been here by now." The same horn from Diesel City sounded overhead, and Calypsos' voice rang out,

 _"Welcome back to Twisted Metal my freakish friends,"_ he said, _"For today, you five are going to participate in a race through_ _Death Valley, but of course, there is a small catch..."_ The four present drivers squirmed in their seats, nervous as to what Calypso meant by 'small catch.' _"Attached to each of your vehicles is a small but powerful C4 charge, rigged to explode if you don't cross the finish line."_ Damon shouted, looking to Clyde, only to recieve a scared shrug from the mechanic. _"If you manage to cross the finish line first or second, that persons charge will be deactivated. If you don't cross the finish line first or second..."_ Calypso paused to let a chuckle escape his throat _"...well, need I say more?"_ Katrina gripped the steering wheel of her porsche with intensity as her new gunner, a more scared nameless mechanic, gripped his gun,

"Uh, hey miss? I know that winning this game is important to you, but I kind of prefer living more, you know?"

"If you want out then get out," said Katrina, "I'm not going to make you stay if all your going to do is cower in your-!" Katrina had not even finished her sentence when the new gunner set the gun between the seats, and dove out of the car, "...seat."

 _"Let the best...and most sadistic driver win!"_ The horn sounded off once again, and all four present vehicles roared to life, passing the starting line and racing through the gorge with Sweet Tooth in the lead. Damon was starting to close the gap between himself and the wicked clown, but Mr. Grimm sped up next to him, swinging his chainsaw at the drivers side window, and finally Katrina was in last place of the race.

As the others tried to speed up and pass Sweet Tooth, the crazed clowns gunner popped out of the passenger side and began to shoot an assault rifle at the other drivers, with Clyde popping out and returning the fire.

Soon Mr. Grimm slowed down just enough to get behind Damons' truck, readying his saw to start slicing at Damons tires, until Damon spotted him first, slammed the brakes, opened his door and smacked the saw out of the madmans hand. He then sped back up, attempting to leave Mr. Grimm in the dust, but the motorcycle rider was quickly catching back up again, aiming for the bed of Damons' truck, drawing yet another chainsaw from the back of his cycle. Damon smirked, ane slammed on his brakes, causing Grimm to rearend him, fly off his bike and hit his head on the back glass of the truck, landing in a heap in the truck bed. Damon then stomped on the gas, making Grimm slide across the truck bed and slam against the bed gate, making it spring open and almost dump the twisted biker into the swirling dirt behind the truck, but he used his free hand to grab the back gate just in time, leaving his boots to be dragged in the dirt as he tried to pull himself back up. Damon looked back at the road as he spoke,

"Clyde?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm putting it in cruise! Is it ready?" Clyde then reached down in the floor boards, and produced a small engine with a handle and gearshift for a motorcycle,

"The blade should be in the silver metal toolbox in the truck bed!" Damon nodded, and let Clyde reach for the steering wheel as Damon crawled out the back window, kneeled by the long metal toolbox bolted to the back of the truck bed, threw it open and drew out a long metal blade with a large drillbit on the end instead of a handle, turned the engine in his hand and stuck the drillbit into a hole on the engine, making a sword that resembled a more rugged version of the Green Knight and the Red Queen. As Grimm finally pulled himself up into the back of the truck and on his feet, Damon was waiting, the tip of the sword resting on the truck bed and revving the gearshift, making the blade heat up to an orange color.

"Okay, that's different," said Grimm, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn right it is!" Shouted Damon, and in a flash both he and Grimm were clashing sword against running chainsaw as the two were battling in the back of the truck as it was racing near Sweet Tooth with Katrina still behind them. As the two were taking swipes at each other, Grimm managed to land a graze on Damons' right arm, and Damon took a slash at Grimm, cutting the man across his painted cheek, and even taking some of his dreadlock hair left side of his head,

"Oh damn!" Laughed Damon, and Grimm attacked back with more ferocity.

Meanwhile...

Calypso was watching the game from a massive plasma screen T.V. in his office, a bowl of popcorn next to himself as he speaks into a microphone, acting as a commentator,

"Now Damon and Mr. Grimm are fighting in the back of the speeding truck, with Sweet Tooth still in the lead and Katrina still far behind. But now it seems like Lady Sweet is finally joining the race!"

Back to the race...

As the four vehicles were speeding through the desert gorge, a shadow began to pass over them, slowly back and forth, making all of them look directly up, and to their surprise they saw a fully armed attack helicopter heading straight for them, with Lady Sweet in the pilots seat. She aimed the guns on the vehicle directly at Katrina and Damon,

"Time to pay for the Juggernaut you little shits!" She pulled the trigger, and unleashed the storm of bullets on the vehicles below, making both Katrina and Clyde swerve their vehicles, with Grimm actually falling from Damons' truck and landing in front of Katrinas' porsche.

 _THU-DUNK!!_

Katrina looked behind her vehicle, seeing Grimm was now in a twisted mess, clearly not surviving being run over by Katrinas' car. She didn't have time to stare at Grimms' destroyed body as Lady Sweet resumed her gunfire on the former goddess. Damon then crawled back into his truck, took the wheel from Clyde and take the truck off cruise. The flying bullets made Katrina slow for mere seconds, but those seconds were just enough for Sweet Tooth and Damon to get even farther ahead of her.

"Damon..." Katrina gasped, still trying to avoid the gunfire from the helicopter.

Damon looked back, seeing Katrina falling farther behind due to Lady Sweet, and looked ahead to see the end of the gorge, with Sweet Tooth being the first to cross the finish line. As the former devil closed in on the finish line as well, he slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel and steering the truck so it was facing away from the finish line,

"Damon what are you doing?!" Asked Clyde.

"What weapons do we have here in the truck besides your AK-47?" He asked, making Clyde reach back to the large silver toolbox,

"We got a sawed off double barrel shotgun...fully loaded...and a single shot grenade launcher...with one shot which is kind of in the name." Damon sighed, nodding to himself as a plan formed in his head,

"Alright Clyde, I need you to pile the weapons in the passengers seat, then I need you to get out." Clyde stared hard at the boy,

"Kid...I don't know what you're planning, but if it involves hurting yourself-!"

"CLYDE!!" Shouted Damon, making the mechanic quiet, "Just make sure to give Katrina that note I told you about, alright?" Clyde nodded, and cautiously stepped out of the truck, placing the weapons he mentioned before in the passenger seat, "Been nice knowing ya," Damon said with a sad smile, and stomped the gas, propelling himself to Katrina who was still being attacked by Lady Sweet.

"...Good luck kid..." Clyde said under his breath, knowing that nothing good was up ahead...


	124. Chapter 123

Chapter 123: Mechanic Massacre

Damon sped back into the gorge, approaching Katrina and Lady Sweet quickly, with the latter lowering her helicopter into the gorge to better shoot at Katrina,

"Oh goody! The bitches boyfriend is coming to the rescue!" The she-clown growled, aiming her guns at him instead, only to see Damon open his door, standing on the side of the truck as it was speeding, and right when it looked as though he was going to ram Katrina, an explosion launched the truck into the air, tilting it forward as the green Ford flew over Katrinas' porshce, and Damon, tossing the now empty grenade launcher away, grabbed one of the legs of the helicopter, scrammbling inside. Lady Sweet didn't notice, and neither did Katrina, for they both believed Damon to still be in the truck, and witnessed the mass of flaming green metal land on its' roof, detonating the C4 charge hidden within. Katrina breathed heavily, tears streaming down her face as she continued on to the finish line. Lady Sweet refocused on Katrina, arming her helicopters missles,

"Sorry girly, but _I_ will be the one fighting my little brother," said Lady Sweet, ready to pull the trigger and send the missles, until she heard a distinctive _CLI_ _CK!_ She turned, and there stood Damon, sawed off double barrel shotgun in hand,

"Game over Giggles."

 _BLAM!!_

With Damon emptying the shotgun into the helicopters controls, the flying vehicle began to spiral out of control, and crash into the already destroyed truck. Katrina then skid past the finish line, quickly throwing her car in park and rushing over to the wreckage, only for Clyde to grab hold of her arms and hold her back from rushing into the fire. That's when they finally saw him; Damon, bleeding, bruised and blackened with soot, with a lit blunt in his lips, limping from the flaming metal,

"Well..." he coughed to his invisible wall, "...the OC haters are going to love this...!" He then focused on Katrina, holding two fingers up to his brow in a lazy salute, "...Take care of yourself Kat...I know you got this..." Time slowed to a crawl, and the helicopter exploded, encasing Damon in flames and making him dissappear from sight, much to Katrinas' anguish as she sank to her knees, eyes full of tears and mouth open with an unheard scream ripping the air.

As the flames continued to lash out, the horn from before sounded off,

 _"Well, it looks as though we are now down to two contestants,"_ Calypso said overhead, _"and with that being said, that means the last two going on to round three will be...Sweet Tooth...and Katrina Lagos!"_ Katrina slowly rose to her feet, hair shadowing her eyes as she turned to Sweet Tooth, but he wasn't staring at her, instead he was staring at the feminine figure trudging from the flames, a pickaxe in her right hand, and her left arm completely destroyed, and part of her head caved in and bloodied. Sweet Tooth took a step towards the finish line, with Lady Sweet barely stumbling over, unable to swing her pickaxe, and fell into her younger brothers' arm,

"Ch...Charlie..." She croaked.

"Sophie..." He said back. Blood leaked from the side of Lady Sweets' mask as she gurgled her last words,

"F...finish...what our father...started..." Sweet Tooth then used his free hand to grab his serated machete, and pierced his sisters chest with the weapon, making blood pour out and cease her breathing,

"I promise Sophie...I'll make Calypso regret _ever_ messing with our family." He then let Lady Sweets' body fall to the ground, and he turned to Katrina, who had not even blinked at the killer clown, nor react to the flame on his head seemingly grow in intensity as his rage grew to a boil, "Kid...you better bring your A game tomorrow...because the only way I won't be able to kill Calypso is if I'm as dead as the rest of my family! You hear me?!" Katrina once again didn't blink, but she rose her head up enough for him to see her eyes, red from sobbing, cheeks streaked with tears, and a look of determination and fearlessness that Sweet Tooth had yet to see from the former Devil Goddess.

"Tomorrow...Calypso is going to answer to _me!_ " Sweet Tooth straightened himself out, and watched as Katrina defiantly stepped into her porsche, with Clyde hesitantly stepping into the passengers seat, and the two drove off, leaving Sweet Tooth to stare after them.

Some time later...

Katrina and Clyde eventually returned to the scrapyard, with the former Goddess throwing the car into park and breathing heavily after the intense drive. Clyde gave her a nervous look,

"Um...Katrina...?"

"What?" Clyde slowly handed her a folded piece of paper,

"This is for you." Katrina snatched it from his hand, inspecting it,

"What is it?"

"It's from Damon." Katrinas' eyes widened, and she quickly opened the paper, recognizing Damons' horrible handwriting,

 _Katrina,_

 _If you're reading this, I probably didn't make it. I know our journey in this world has been plain shit, but keep your chin up_ _, don't be afraid of the monsters under the mattress, and you can kick Calypso right in his demon dejin dick. I believe in you, and love you...in a way that is not romantic because I don't want to make shit awkward. Anyway, go on to round three, fight, win, and wish back all the crap Calypso took so you can find Adrian and kill Zeus._

 _Damon._

Katrina clutched the note tightly, tears streaming down her face once again,

"I won't let you down Damon, I promise you that..." she then looked at the note again, "...but what the hell did he mean by 'monsters under the mattress?' I'm not scared of..." A thought then occurred to Katrina, and she stepped out of the car, heading to the main building, up the stairs and into the bedroom, flipping the mattress to reveal a hole cut into the bottom. She reached inside, feeling something sharp with a handle, and drew out something wrapped in a tan tarp. "What the...?" She didn't have time to unravel the tarp, for several shouts were heard outside, followed by gunfire and screams. Clyde then guided Katrina back downstairs, to a back room with a couch, small T.V. and large rug. The mechanic threw the rug to the side, revealing a metal door in the floor,

"You need to get in, now!" Katrina gave him a confused look as he opened the hatch door,

"Clyde...what...?"

"Sweet Tooth is here," answered Clyde, grabbing her arms and pushing her to the open hatch, and with a stumble she fell down the stairs, the metal object in the tarp clattering to the floor with her. She looked up at Clyde with both fear and confusion, and the man tossed a timer down to her, set for twelve hours,

"No matter what you hear, _do not_ open this door until that timer is up! Water bottles and flashlights are in the back left corner, bathroom is on the right...good luck kid." Clyde then threw the door shut, leaving Katrina in pitch black darkness...

She waited...

And waited...

And waited...quietly taking drinks from one of the water bottle that Clyde mentioned, and using one of the flashlights to see, discovering that the room was a concrete bunker, like a tornado shelter. As time progressed, she heard no sound coming from the top of the hatch, until finally, the twelve hour timer began to beep, and Katrina climbed back up the concrete stairs, tarp covered metal objects tucked under her arm, placing her hands on the metal door, and discovered it was warm. She slowly forced the heavy door open, and to her shock, the entire main building was reduced to a skeletal frame full of ash.

As Katrina trudged through the ash, making her way out of the destroyed building, she saw all the other mechanics, or rather, their body parts completely scattered across the ground of the scrapyard. Katrina held a hand over her mouth at the vicious display, and gasped when she saw her porsche; chained by his wrists to the hood was Clyde, mouth open in horror and popsicle sticks in his eye sockets where his eyes used to be, teary blood streaking his cheeks. Most notable, however, was his open shirt, revealing a message cut into his chest which read,

 _No mechanics, no gunners, just you and me._

The signature to the note was a sketch of an ice cream cone with an evil smiley face, a clear giveaway as to who was responsible for the heinous act,

"Oh Clyde..." moaned Katrina morosely, "...you were nothing but nice to me and Damon...and deserved better than this." She ran to the body, unhooking the chains from the hood and Clydes' wrists, and respectfully laid his body on the ground, folding his arms across his chest. "I promise you this Clyde...Sweet Tooth will pay for this!!" She then looked around what was left at the scrapyard, seeing several jugs of gasoline near the front of the main building, no doubt used to burn it down in the first place, but luckily discovered a fove gallon can of gas that was still full, placing it in the passenger seat of the porsche, then with nothing else said, she put the car in reverse, driving away from Clydes' body and the mangled scrapyard, and drove into Diesel City...


	125. Chapter 124

Chapter 124: The Wish

A/N: Thank you Amvmaster for your loyalty to the story, and yes I know my story needs work, but unfortunately all my earlier chapters were already deleted over time from inactivity, so I can't edit them anymore, they're stuck as is with all their errors. But oh well, I can only keep moving and improving the rest of the story. So here is the next chapter for any and all who are loyal to the story!

It was late afternoon when Katrina reached her final destination; directly outside the Calypso Industries building. Sweet Tooth was already waiting outside as well, standing outside his ice cream truck, his machete-like weapon in his hand,

"As I promised, no gunners, just you and I," he said to her, gesturing to his empty truck. Katrina said nothing, she simply stepped out of her porsche, clutching the tarp wrapped metal objects that Damon had left for her, set the objects down on the hood of her car, and finally unwrapped them; inside was two distinctive blades, almost mirroring her Blades of Exhile, except the blades were almost shining steel, the grips were plastic with a small black button on each one, and a black metal chord on the end of each one, each connected to a leather bracer for her to slide onto her arms.

Sweet Tooth watched in interest as Katrina slid on each bracer, then began to wrap the metal chord around each of her now covered forearms, and finally picking up the large blades, making Sweet Tooth chuckle at the sight,

"And just what do you think you're going to do with those big damn meat cleavers?"

"I'm gonna tear your fucking heart out with them...then I'm gonna crush it."

"Kind of like how yours got crushed when I dealt with Clyde and his army of mechanics?" Katrina tightened her grip on her weapons, her anger already at a rolling boil, "Or how about when your boy Damon bit the dust?"

"Shut your face!" Shouted Katrina, "He wouldn't want you talking about him anyway, instead he would want me to fight you head on, face my fear, and be the Goddess of War he believed me to be!" The horn from the first two rounds sounded, and Calypsos' voice was heard overhead,

 _"Well now! The two competitors are already fired up and the round hasn't even begun yet!"_ The evil man laughed, _"But now it is time for our third and final round of Twisted Metal! A one on one deathmatch! Winner gets the grand prize! May the best win!"_ The horn sounded, and both Sweet Tooth and Katrina ran for each other, each swinging their respective weapon or weapons, and to the delight of all who was watching, their weapons clashed with sparks flying in every direction. Katrina swung her blades at the mad clown, but Sweet Tooth kept his blade up in perfect sync to block her swipes. As her stamina began to wear thin, however, Sweet Tooth took his oppourtunity to swing his large blade at her, barely missing her throat but managed to catch the front of her shirt with the backswing, exposing the bottom of her breasts, making the clown laugh and several unseen spectators to wolf whistle at her. Katrina shrugged off the rude whistles and charged back at Sweet Tooth, letting the metal chord extend as she threw her blade at the clown. He barely managed to deflect it, but Katrina ran around him, jumping onto his back and wrapping the chord around his neck, cutting off his air as she planted her knees into his back and leaned away from him. As this transpired the clown leaned forward, trying to catch his breath, but instead brought Katrina forward, and with the oppourtunity present, Sweet Tooth swung his head up and back, nailing the back of his flaming scalp against Katrinas' chin, making her lose her grip, fall off his back and breifly grasp her chin, spitting out blood, a tooth and feeling a burn developing on her injured chin. As she was gripping her chin, she didn't notice her blades have fallen out of her grasp, nor did she notice Sweet Tooth approaching her until he already had a grip on the front of her jeans, dragging her back over to his blade. She quickly delivered a firm kick to the back of Sweet Tooths leg, making him kneel and release her, and she quickly grabbed one of her chords, yanking hard, and sending one of the blades soaring for Sweet Tooth, which landed right into his shoulder, making him shout as he pulled the weapon from his shoulder and slam it into the ground. He then quickly advanced onto Katrina, bringing a fist right to the bridge of her nose, sending her to the ground with a hand on her face and a sob escaping her throat. Sweet Tooth then stomped onto her right knee, making it crack and causing the former Goddess to shout into the air, she then used her free hand to yank the remaining chord, bringing her free blade back to her hand, but Sweet Tooth stomped on her wrist, snapping the bone and pinning her arm to the ground. Katrina groaned from the sheer pain, while Sweet Tooth was smiling beneath his mask,

"I'll give you this girl...you lasted longer than I thought you would," said the clown. Katrina, face bloodied and broken, gave him a bloody grin,

"You could say I'm full of surprises," she then turned her broken wrist just enough to place the flat of the blade to Sweet Tooths ankle, then to the clowns surprise, a jolt of electricity was sent through him, causing him to jump back and free her. Katrina quickly crawled to the clown, piercing him in the abdomen with her blade, pressing the button on the side of the handle, sending electricity directly into Sweet Tooth. "Damon made the handles out of old stun guns," explained Katrina, "I'm assuming it was supposed to be his way of me remembering my boyfriend, whose murderer I've been trying to find...who Calypso is standing in my way of killing." Sweet Tooth fell to the ground, bleeding and convulsing, unable to stop Katrina from staggering over and retrieving her other blade, also unable to keep Katrina from approaching him, cruel intentions in mind, "Now...stay down clown!" She then mercilessly brought the blades down on the evil clown, viciously, savagely, blindly spraying blood in almost every direction, even after the flame on Sweet Tooths head went out, signifying his death. It wasn't until her muscles began to ache that she finally stopped, dropping the blades by her sides, "That was for Clyde...and everyone else you killed you son of a bitch." Finally, the horn sounded off one last time, but Calypso said nothing. Katrina didn't care, she simply stood up, limping towards the main entrance of the Calypso Industries building, and before she knew it she was on the top floor, with Calypso himself seated behind a nice polished desk, a wall with seemingly random items on the left side as she entered the room, resembling much like a trophy wall. She refused to acknowledge it as she approached Calypsos' desk, the man simply smiling as he rose up from he seat,

"Congradulations Katrina," he said to her, "you have completed the Twisted Metal game."

"Yeah...great..." said Katrina sarcastically, "...now what?"

"Now you get to make your wish," said Calypso, "whatever you want, I can grant it. Money, fame, sending you to whatever dimension you want, bringing someone to you, either friend or foe, or I can simply return your powers." He reached into his suit jacket, procuring the same bottle he sealed Damon and Katrinas' powers and items in when they first entered that world, and set it on his desk, "Just say the word, and I can grant you anything your heart desires."

"Anything...?" Katrina asked. Calypso nodded, and the former devils' mind began to race, _I could wish my powers back so I could stand a chance against Zeus,_ she thought. _Or I could wish Adrian here so we could finally be reunited...but if Calypso does to him what he did to me and Damon..._ Katrina blinked, _Damon..._ and finally looked Calypso right in his red eyes, "I wish for Damon. Bring him back to life! He deserves to live! He deserves to be back home with me and Adrian, serving House Gremory...even if he mainly beats up Issei, ignores Koneko and annoys everyone in any way possible, he deserves to live!" Calypso smiled, raising his hands up to his sides as a red smoke welled up behind him,

"Your wish..." his eyes then glowed, and his voice breifly turned demonic, "...is granted!" His eyes ceased to glow, the smoke vanished, and Katrina sensed a third prescence in the room; she slowly turned around, and to her teary eyed joy stood Damon! Dressed exactly as he had when he entered the race, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Katrina began to limp towards him,

"Damon...! Damon! URCK-!" Katrinas' joy turned to shock as Damon brought a surprisingly strong hand to her throat, and Katrina finally saw his eyes; pure red like a man possessed. "Damon...no!" The white haired boy casually tossed her to the trophy wall, smashing it as several of the object clattered around her, one of which looked exactly like Sweet Tooths weapon. Calypso laughed, and laughed and laughed and laughed,

"Sorry Katrina," he said, "but you _did_ wish for Damon to be brought back to life, but anyone brought back from the dead by my power, is fiercly loyal to me!"

A/N: We are finally drawing to a close...for this little arc. Sorry to get the haters hopes up, but we can finally wrap up the remainder of the Twisted Metal arc next chapter, and who knows, maybe we can finally see Adrian again, catch up to what he has been up to...assuming nothing happened to him, but that's wishful thinking...isn't it? Okay, I'm done with the tease, until next time!


	126. Chapter 125

Chapter 125: Keep on Swinging

Katrina could only spit blood on the floor as Calypso knelt down next to her,

"My child, haven't you heard the expression 'be careful what you wish for?'" Katrina, still bleeding profusely, mumbled her response,

"I vaguely remember Christopher warning me and Damon about this."

"Well now you know," said Calypso, rising back up, "now Damon...pick up that blade..." ordered Calypso. Damon obediantly picked up the large serated weapon that resembled Sweet Tooths' weapon, "...raise it up..." Damon raised the blade up over his head,

"Damon...please don't do this!" Begged Katrina, not wishing to see her friend be a puppet to the twisted wish granter.

"Like I said, Miss Lagos, fierce loyalty..." said Calypso, "...now, Damon Sparda, strike down your true enemy!!"

 _WHISH!!_

Calypsos' eyes widened, and he turned to Damon, the white haired boy glaring right at him with his red eyes, and Katrina watching the two with confusion. Calypsos' head then tilted down...and down...and down until it fell right to the floor, his body crumpling after. The red in Damons' eyes vanished, and he looked around the room in confusion,

"What the fuck...? Did I die? Did I get Dragonball-ed back to life?"

"I brought you back to life with Calypsos' wish, stupid..." said Katrina, getting Damons' attention. He dropped the large blade and rushed to her, sliding onto his knees and giving her a tight yet heartfelt hug, "...ow." Damon pulled back, looking directly into her eyes,

"Kat, I remember the explosion, but I don't remember much after that. Care to fill me in?"

"Well, you died, obviously, then I found those blades you left behind for me, Sweet Tooth killed Clyde and all the mechanics, I killed that bastard clown, then I made it up here and made the wish...but you came back under his control, but when he gave you the order to kill me, you chopped his damn head off. So how about you fill me in on that one, huh?" Damon looked to the floor, trying to find an answer himself,

"I...I don't know...maybe it's because of all the shit we've been through together? Maybe it's because he said 'strike down your true enemy,' and I went Kylo Ren on his ass?" Damon turned to his invisible wall, "Or maybe it could be one gigantic plothole that our dear loving author Scarecrow667 wouldn't have the slightest clue how to fi-!" Before Damon could ramble on about more nonsense, Katrina turned his head, pressed her lips to his and silencing him. When she finally pulled back Damon stammered, "W-w-what the hell was that?!"

"That was me getting you to shut the fuck up," said Katrina with a smile. Damon paused, then chuckled, remembering that he said the same thing to her. He then turned to Calypsos' desk, and saw the bottle that contained their powers and items,

"Kat...is that...?"

"Yep," answered the former Goddess, "all our powers and weapons packed into one bottle." Damon smirked,

"Shall we take it outside?" Katrina smiled,

"Yes...but I will need some help because I'm pretty sure Sweet Tooth broke my knee." Before long Damon had the bottle in one hand, Katrinas' good arm hooked around his shoulders, and was helping her out the main doors. Soon they sere back out in the street where Sweet Tooths' body and ice cream truck remained,

"Yeesh!" Commented Damon, seeing Sweet Tooths mangled body, "did you pull that off?" Katrina nodded,

"Yeah...I finally faced my fear...and I know now that there is something I'm more scared of than clowns," she turned to Damon, "it's losing those I care for most." Damon nodded, and looked down at the bottle with their powers,

"Wanna get our powers back?" Katrina nodded,

"Yes...please!" Damon then popped the cork out of the top, letting loose all the smoke inside, and to the joy of both Damon and Katrina, Weskers car reappeared, Damons' coat reappeared on his shoulders along with his weapons, and his Devil Bringer arm had been restored. Katrinas' weapons returned as well, as did her ash gray skin, and to her luck, her wounds had been healed instantly, leaving no trace of her fight with Sweet Tooth, or even the small cuts under her breast where Mr. Grimm had his chainsaw. Damon whooped into the air with joy,

"Damn it's good to be back!!" He then looked towards Sweet Tooths' ice cream truck, "Promotion: Rook!" A red rook breifly appeared over Damons' head, and he sent his ghostly Devil Bringer arm to the truck, and with one punch he sent it skidding down the street. Katrina took Soul Reaver off her back, smiling at the sword with a tear of joy,

"Raziel, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's good to have you back."

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Damon dug through his coat, retrieving two objects; his flask, and cell phone. He raised his phone into the air, pressed a button, and began to play 'For Those About To Rock' by AC/DC as he sipped from the flask, relishing the burning fluid sliding down his throat, "That's better!" Katrina laughed,

"I can safely say that I actually missed that from you." Right then, a portal opened up in front of the car, shocking the duo at first, but then sending determination through them,

"I guess Zeus was expecting us," said Damon, tightening his Devil Bringer into a fist. Katrina exhaled,

"I guess so." Both of them made their way to the car, stepping inside and strapping into their seats,

"Ready Kat?" The restored Devil Goddess sighed,

"Almost...I was just wondering..." she turned to look Damon in the eyes, "...what was the point of all this? Us being sent to Twisted Metal land or whatever?" Damon tapped his finger on the steering wheel, and came up with an answer,

"Maybe the whole point of this mini story arc was to show that even if you fall, or in our case lose our powers, you just get back up and keep swinging no matter what." Katrina smiled at Damon,

"Very insightful," said Katrina. Both of them then turned to the portal, with Damon revving the engine,

"Alright Zeus! I hope you're listening you mismatched OP OC motherfucker!" Shouted Damon, pressing his foot the the gas pedal while keeping his foot on the brake, making the tires spin until they were smoking, "In the same tone as the great T Booker!" Damon released the brake, speeding to the portal on two wheels, "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU N-!!" The two dissappeared through the portal, leaving nothing but silence behind them.

Not even a second later...

"-INJA!! OH SHIT!!"

 _SPLASH!!_

In a large gold and marble room, Damon rose up from steaming sudsy water, coughing and sputtering, the car and Katrina being nowhere in sight,

"Oh fuck...oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK it happened agian!!" Damon panicked, once again being separated from Adrian and Katrina, but now he was alone...or so he thought,

"Damon...?" The white haired boy froze, recognizing the innocent voice,

 _Oh fuck,_ he thought, slowly turning around, seeing a familiar fair skinned elven girl, giving him a look of surprise and hope, "Nyna...!"

"Damon!" The young elven queen ran to Damon, throwing her arms around his head and kissing him on his lips, cheeks and neck, holding him tight and not letting go. "I missed you so much!"

"I...I missed you too Nyna..." said Damon, doing his best to remain calm, to not panic and run, "...I mean...it's only been a week but-"

"A week?!" Nyna pulled away from him in shock, "Damon it has been a year!" Now it was Damons' turn to be shocked,

"What?!"

At the same time...

Weskers car landed roughly on the other side of the portal, with Katrina smacking her head into the ceiling,

"Ow! Easy Damon! What are you trying to do, kill-?!" Katrinas' eyes widened when she looked to the drivers seat, seeing the seatbelt still buckled, but Damon had vanished. With the car still propelling forward she reached for the steering wheel, turning the car around to keep the car from speeding completely out of control, but that's when she heard it...

 _THUMP_

Katrina then hopped into the drivers seat, finally stepping on the brakes. When she finally got the car stopped that's when she finally took in her surroundings; a desert, with dry cracked ground and no civilization anywhere in sight, but most horrifying of all was the black mass on the ground not far from the vehicle.

"Oh my god..." Katrina put the car into park, stepped out, and began to rush to him, but quickly stopped, for she recognized the dark mass, "Adrian!!" She rushed to his side, seeing he was on his stomach, realizing the _THUMP_ was him! She turned him onto his back, and gasped at what she saw, "Adrian..." tears began to well up in her eyes, "...what happened to you?"

A/N: Now we got Damon back in the elven world, and Adrian is back in the fray! Stay tuned for the next chapter, for it can either make or break this story...


	127. Chapter 126

Chapter 126: Whole New World

A/N: These next few chapters are definitely going to either make or break the story. They take place after Adrian and Damon leaving Fortuna, and before Katrina found him in the previous chapter.

A considerable amout of time ago...

"Alright...brother," said Adrian, "...Look, Damon, if you still want to stay here, I understand-!"

"A. I got nothing left here for me," said Damon blankly. His tone of voice turned sincere, "Right here right now you are the closest family I got. I mean that." He then reach over, wrapping an arm around Adrian, squeezing him tightly before releasing him, pressing one foot on the gas while the other was still on the brake, building up his torque, until finally he released the brake, making the car jolt forward, making it pop back onto its rear wheels, and when it was back on all four wheels, they passed through the portal, the city that was Fortuna dissappearing...

Before Adrian knew what was happening both Damon and the car dissappeared, and Adrian was left in free fall above a large desert, lit only by a red sunset. He instantly spread his wings, but something felt wrong, he felt heavier than he should, and he was still falling faster and harder than he should be,

"What the hell?" He wondered to himself. He then flushed his wings back, sending him to the ground faster and harder still, and right before he hit the ground he drew his wings back in, raised one foot up and landed on one knee, sending a shockwave out and creating a massive crator where he landed. Adrian gasped for air, and even that felt off,

"The air...too much Nitrogen," the Devil Virus noted, "and the gravity..." he lifted his foot, feeling it was far heavier than before, "...it's denser here. Where am I?" Adrian then heard a whirring sound, making him turn, and from the direction of the sunset he saw a dark mass floating in the sky towards him, and as the mass drew closer, the larger it turned out to be. It was large, purple and black with blue jets keeping it in the air, with two doors opening on the sides, revealing a creature had never seen before; it had to be at least seven feet tall, had dark gray flesh, two index fingers and two thumbs on each hand, yellow slit pupil eyes, four mandibles in place of a bottom jaw, and dressed in silver armor,

"What...the hell...?"

"...The hell...are you?" The creature finished, filled with equal parts confusion and wonder upon seeing Adrian. It hopped down from the floating metal mass, drawing a small device from its hip, and with an electronic _CRACK_ a blade of energy came to life, causing Adrian to bring forth his Blade and Gear,

"What sort of creature are you?" Adrian asked it.

"I am a Sangheili," said the creature in a low gruff voice, "But what sort of creature are you?" Adrian shook his head, having never heard of a Sangheili before,

"It's...hard to explain what I am. But I can tell you what I used to be: a human." The creature breifly lowered its' guard,

"A human?"

"Or at least I used to be," said Adrian, "now it's more than a little difficult to explain what I am." The Sangheili raised its' guard back up,

"Then you'll be coming with me so we can discuss it more." Adrian tightened his gear fist,

"I don't think so." He brought his gear arm up and aimed it at the creature,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog, but as the Bone Dragon arm began to absorb energy, an odd light appeared around the creature, and when Penglog absorbed enough energy the light vanished with a _POP_ , causing blue sparks emmitting from the creatures armor,

"What was that?" It asked, "Tell me, WHAT?!"

"Uh...that's also hard to explain," said Adrian, unsure of what that light was, but from the creatures shock, he could tell it was important. He then formed his Balance Breaker armor, causing the Sangheili to take a defensive position, "So, do you have a name? I want to know who I'm fighting if you do have one." The creature stood proudly,

"I am Thatan 'Mudam, and I am the last Arbiter!" It said, "Defender of the Sangheili, and Protector of Sanghelios." Adrian blinked, and lowered his Blade and Gear arm,

"I'm sorry, 'Sanghelios?' I've never heard of a place on Earth or any mythology."

"You're not on 'Earth,' you're on Sanghelios, and it _is no_ myth!" Adrian paused, his Balance Breaker deactivating out of pure shock, as did his Blade reverting to his normal arm and Gear vanishing from sight,

"You mean...I...am...on...an alieaaaaaaaa..." Adrians' eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground, causing the creature to tilt its' head to the side,

"Uh...are you alright?" He recieved no response from the Devil Virus, "Hello?"

Some time later...

Adrian shuddered himself awake, finding himself inside of a room with an open doorway, filling the room with yellow sunlight, chained to a large stone chair in front of a stone table,

"What...where am I now?"

"You're where my home used to be." Adrian looked to the open doorway, seeing Thatan, dropping his retracted energy sword onto the table, followed by a back piece of his armor, and finally the creatures helmet, giving Adrian a better look at the creatures face. Like he had seen before, he had four mandibles in place of a bottom jaw, yellow eyes and gray scaley flesh, but now Adrian could see that the shape of his head looked similar to that of a dinosaur, "Now I need to know, are you truly human?"

"Only in appearance," said Adrian. Thatan knelt in front of Adrian, yet he still towered over the boy,

"Then what are you really?" He asked menacingly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Adrian sighed,

"Fine, but prepare yourself, because it is one hell of a story, and a long one at that." Thatan sat on the stone table, folding his arms,

"You don't seem to be going anywhere," he said, gesturing to Adrians' chains, "which means you have time." Adrian groaned into the air,

"Okay, fine! My name is Adrian Michaels, I started off human until I was sixteen years old, then I got infected with a shapeshifting virus called Blacklight. Then I moved to a place called Kuoh Town, and whatever part of me that was still human got turned into a literal devil, with a skeletal dragon living in my left arm. Now I'm hopping from dimension to dimension, hunting down the bastard that killed my mother." Thatan, who had been listening quietly, nodded his head,

"Okay...so I believe you on the shapeshifting virus and hunting down your mothers killer, but I'm a little skeptical on the rest..." Arbiter then turned to the doorway, and in walked a girl, no older than Adrian in appearance, with light blue skin, several scalp crests in place of hair growing down and ending at her neck, gray eyes, and dressed in a black skintight suit with white and blue armor plating,

"Pennie," Thatan addressed her, "I know you don't enjoy melding to gain information..."

"But we need it nonetheless," said the girl, and she began to approach Adrian, who stared at her in awestruck confusion,

"She doesn't look like Sangheili," he said to Thatan.

"Because she's an Asari," he said back to the Devil Virus. The girl knelt in front of him, ready to press her fingers to his temples,

"Wait, what is she doing?"

"She's going to see if you're telling the truth." Adrians' eyes widened, and he leaned back in alarm,

"Thatan! For her safety, I think she shouldn't be prodding in my brain, _especially_ my brain!" Thatan then gently guided the Asari girl out of the way, and set his hands on the arms of the stone chair, hissing in Adrians' face as he inched closer and closer,

"Now that, is the reaction of someone who has something to hide!" He stood back up, allowed the girl to kneel back in front of Adrian, and the Devil Virus regretfully held his head forward, allowing her to touch. Upon contact her eyes turned black, and she yanked her hands back with a scream. She fell to the floor, clutching her head as Thatan ran to her side,

"Pennie!! What's wrong?!" Pennie looked at Adrian, eyes full of fear,

"I saw memories...and heard screams...screams of so many people and creatures...all dying!" Thatan and Pennie stared at Adrian, "What are you?! How can you possibly have the memories of so many without dying or being affected in any way?!" Adrian gave them both a sad frown,

"Call it a sideffect of the Blacklight." Suddenly, a loud hum was heard overhead, causing Thatan to help Pennie to her feet,

"Stay here and guard him!" He ordered. He grabbed the back piece of his armor, his helmet and energy sword, and ran out the doorway he entered from, leaving Pennie to retrieve a large blue gun with light blue lines off her back, ready to use it on Adrian if needed.

"Pennie, right?"

"Quiet!"

"What's going on? What's that sound?"

"It's the Resurgence," she breifly explained, "the last breath of the Covenant..."

A/N: Well, there you go, the beginning of Adrians' solo journey, and if you're wondering why he fainted earlier, that will be explained in later chapters. Until next time!


	128. Chapter 127

Chapter 127: Brutes

Adrian tried to look past Pennie and out the doorway, but was having no such luck as she stood in his way,

"'The Covenant?' I've never heard of such a thing," said Adrian.

"I'm not going to see if you're lying or not," said Pennie, "I've been inside your mind enough."

"Did you _only_ hear screams?" Asked Adrian, "Or did you manage to get a glimpse of my life as well?"

"Only screams," said Pennie with a shudder, "so many that it amazes me that you're still sane." Adrian huffed,

"With the Blacklight Virus in me, I can absorb almost anyone or anything, giving me their powers, but also their memories." Pennie turned to Adrian, shocked and a little disgusted,

"How could you?! How can you live with yourself?!" Adrian looked away, ashamed,

"It's difficult, I'd admit. I wish I didn't have to. But there are times where I don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice!" Said Pennie, but she couldn't saw more as a massive hand reached around the doorway, grabbing Pennie and covering her mouth, yanking her around the corner, pulling her from the room while making her drop her weapon. She was dragged onto a narrow stone balcony, turned around and pinned against the wall of the small stone house, facing two nine foot tall ape like creatures with red eyes and gray fur.

"Jiralhanae!" Pennie gasped.

"We finally found you," said the bigger of the creatures, "now you will answer to our god!" Pennie struggled against them as the lead creature raised a bladed gun from its belt, but not even a split second later, a large blade exited the creatures chest, soon consumed by tendrils and freeing Pennie, making her fall to the ground, revealing Adrian standing behind in the beasts place, his arm morphed into his signature blade and clutching his head as memories flooded his brain. The second monster could only stare in shock as Adrian turned, his Blade morphing into the whipfist, and with a quick swipe he sliced the creature in half down the middle.

"Jiralhanae, AKA Brutes," said Adrian, looking at the sliced creature while going off his newly gained memories, "and the Sangheili are also know as Elites. They've hated each other for years because they each thought they were better than the other. Now, after that last bout with somebody named Master Cheif about three thousand years ago, the Covenant, several alien groups forming a religious sect, has all but gone extinct until now, and I'm willing to bet the man I've been hunting is at the center of it all..." Adrian finally stopped speaking, and saw Pennie staring at him,

"I...knew most of what you said already," she said tactfully.

"Sorry," apologized Adrian, "I just had to say it out loud so I can better understand a simply downright insane situation."

"What's so insane about the situation right now?"

"The fact that aliens are real..." said Adrian, earning an offended glare from Pennie as she placed her hands on her hips, "...sorry. The fact that 'beings from other worlds' are real. Better?"

"Much. But who is it you're hunting? And what would he want here?" Asked Pennie.

"The guy I'm hunting is named Zeus, and I don't know what he wants. I've been following him from dimension to dimension and so far it all seems random." Pennie nodded,

"Well we should go ahead and find Thatan. If there are two Brutes here already at the door, then there is, without a doubt, more roaming around here somewhere."

"A whole team more if I'm viewing that one Brutes memories correctly," added Adrian, quickly snatching the two Brutes weapons (which from his new memories he knew to call Spikers) up and into his hands, "Now let's go and find Thatan and give him an assist."

Meanwhile...

Far below the Devil Virus and Asari, on the desert like ground was Thatan, facing a ship much like he himself was patrolling in earlier when he came across Adrian, only this one was full of Brutes, the leader of which was carrying a massive hammer-like weapon.

"Thatan! I'm surprised you didn't run away like you did before!" Said the hammer bearing creature.

"I had my people to protect before," answered the Elite, "but now they're safe, and I am ready to die." The lead Brute smirked, turned his head to the right, making Thatan look, and there was three Brutes, coralling several more Elites, one male, two female and three children, dressed in a varitey of colorful robes.

"No one is safe from the Resurgence," said the lead Brute. Thatan tightened his grip on the hilt of his energy sword, ready to lash out at a moments notice,

"What do you want?" Asked Thatan, already knowing the answer.

"You know what we want," said the lead Brute, "and nothing would give me greater joy than to wipe out the last of the Elites, but our God has demanded the Asari girl. Give us her, and we will let the last of you live in peace..." Thatan tightened his grip, a small bead of sweat forming when the other Brutes surrounded the Elites, aiming their Spikers at them, "...make your choice. You have till the count of three." Thatan looked from the surrounded Elites to the lead Brute, "One..." The Brutes had their Spikers ready, "Two..." Thatan tightened his grip, deciding to rush at the Brutes threatening his people, "...Three."

Gunfire rang out, but to Thatans' surprise, the ones that fell were the Brutes, with superheated metal spikes sticking straight out the top of their heads. Thatan and the lead Brute looked up, seeing Adrian in the air with his wings unfurled, Spikers in his hands,

"Go! Run!" He shouted to the Elites, and out of sheer fright they did as the Devil Virus told them, fleeing to the stone houses Adrian and Pennie came from.

"What the hell is that?!" Panicked the lead Brute. Thatan shook his head, his mandibles turned into a smile,

" _That_ is a Devil, old friend." Adrian landed on the ground, withdrawing his wings, dropping his Spikers and forming his Blade and Gear,

"C'mom you overgrown gorilla! Let's see what you got!" Shouted Adrian, getting into a defensive position between the Brute and Thatan. The creature roared, swung his hammer down to the ground, and sent a blast of energy at Adrian, sending him flying back into Thatan and causing them both to fly back. They both crashed and skidded onto the ground, with Thatan landing on his feet, and Adrian rolling backwards and landing on his stomach.

"I probably should of mentioned that he is weilding a Gravity Hammer," Thatan said as a side note.

"Gravity Hammer...yep...got it!" Wheezed Adrian, pulling himself back up to his feet. Thatan finally let his energy sword crackle to life, and ran for the lead Brute, letting his Energy Sword collide with the beasts Gravity Hammer. Adrian was about to jump in and help, but several more Brutes bounded out of their ship, all armed with Spikers in addition to what looked like large revolvers, along with large sleek red guns, and the one furthest back carrying a large two handed weapon, resembling some sort of cross between a grenade launcher and a minigun. "So Spikers, Maulers, Plasma Rifles and a Brute Shot," Adrian said to himself, tapping his temple with his gear arm, keeping the Brute he absorbed in mind, "Thanks for the info." He was anout to go and start fighting, but a swift blast of plasma rounds started to enter the group of Brutes, causing Adrian to turn and see Pennie joining the fray, her weapon from before back in her hands and firing away.

"Thanks for the assist with the Plasma Repeater!" Said Adrian, rushing to the stunned Brutes and taking his chance to swing his Blade at the Spiker and Mauler bearing Brutes, while using his Sacred Gear to absorb the energy from the Plasma Rifles, and discharging it at point blank range in the faces of the users. Before long all but the final Brute Shot bearing creature was left standing, but Pennies gun was all out of energy, and Adrian was not close enough to make a successful dash for him without getting shot at. Pennie simply tossed her gun down, aimed her hand at the Brute, and an dark orb appeared behind him, suspending it into the air, unable to use the Brute Shot. The Asari girl then reach for her belt, removing a sleek purple gun with pink needle shaped crystals protruding from the top, rapidly shooting six needles into the Brute, and cause it to explode into a pinkish purple blast. The dark orb dissapated, and Adrian turned to Pennie with interest,

"Was that some sort of telekinesis?" He asked her.

"It's my Biotics," Pennie breifly explained, "I can create Mass Effect Fields using Element Zero Nodules in my body tissue."

"Hmm, fascinating," said Adrian with interest.

 _KSSHT!!_

Both Adrian and Pennie turned to see the head of the Gravity Hammer tumble to the ground, with Thatan standing in front of the lead Brute, his Energy Sword in the creatures chest. The Elite withdrew his sword, letting the blade dissapear while catching the large ape creature in his arms, helping to rest him onto the ground,

"You fought well..." Thatan said respectfully, "...you fought well." The Brute closed its' eyes, and Thatan rose to his feet, facing the Asari girl and Devil boy,

"We need to leave this area...before more Brutes arrive..."


	129. Chapter 128

Chapter 128: Mind Melding

Sometime later...

Adrian, Pennie, Thatan and the Elites were now soaring across the sky in the Brutes ship, which Adrian knew to call a Phantom,

"Here," said Thatan, pointing to the ground below, "this is where we will make camp." The one other male Elite who was flying the Phantom began to slowly take the ship down and land it, with Adrian looking around curiously,

"So, if the Brutes are looking for us, should we be worried that they may have stuck a tracking device in this ship?"

"I already deactivated it," said Pennie, with the ship landing on the ground safely. As the doors opened, Adrian saw they were now in a gorge, with a single green leaved tree, and a waterfall in the furthest end. The landscape may have been just another day for Pennie and the Elites, but for Adrian, it was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen, just as much as when he was in the Elven world,

"This place is beautiful," Adrian commented. Thatan turned to Adrian,

"Do they not have places like this where you're from?"

"Not quite like this," said Adrian. Pennie briskly walked past him, bumping the back of his shoulder as the remaining Elites began to set up camp, "Did I say something to upset her?" He asked.

"When she tried to mind meld with you earlier, I think it may have had an added effect on her," said Thatan. "Something about screams in your head?" Adrian sighed,

"Part of having the Blacklight Virus is that I can absorb living and nonliving things, gaining powers, abilities and memories." Thatan gave Adrian a look of concern,

"'Absorb?'"

"I've killed people Thatan...and I'm not proud of it," said Adrian, looking away, "sure most if not all of it may have been to protect myself and those I care for, but...I wish I didn't have to." Thatan placed a hand on Adrians' shoulder,

"If you did it to protect those you care for, then there is honor in what you do." Adrian scoffed,

"Try telling that to Pennie." He stepped away from Thatan, keeping himself distanced from the others. Thatan brought a finger to his chin in thought, and approached Adrian again,

"Adrian, can you 'filter' your memories, for lack of a better term?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, wondering if such a thing _were_ possible.

A few minutes later...

Adrian and Thatan approached Pennie, who gave them both a timid look,

"Don't tell me that you want me to try and mind meld with him again," said Pennie with a concerned tone.

"I don't think you need to worry too much," said Adrian, "I found a way to seal off the memories of those I...defeated...and you should be able to view my mind safely and painlessly." Pennie stared at Adrian,

"Why do you want me in your head?"

"Because I want you to trust me," said Adrian, "and looking into my past sounds like the best way to do so...and I also still feel bad for earlier." Pennie paused, and after a moment of pondering, she nodded her head,

"Okay...then let's go ahead and do it here..." Pennie had Adrian step closer to her, placed her fingertips to his temples, and whispered, "...embrace eternity." Her eyes turned black once again, and Adrian could feel her psychically probing around in his brain. "Gracious...New York seemed so peaceful until this Mercer figure turned it into hell," she commented. She continued to look through Adrians' memories, until she spoke again, "Moved to Kuoh Town...So you turned yourself into a Devil to save the life of Issei Hyuduo? How noble...Raynare...Phoenix...oh my!"

"What?" Asked Adrian, concerned.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you and Lady Rias already..." Pennie then blushed, and Adrian figured out what she had seen,

"That's kind of private. Don't you think?"

"Agreed. Now let's move right along..." Pennie blushed even more than before, "... Miss Asia too?!"

"Alright," said Adrian, growing annoyed, "let's skip my personal life please."

"Right! Right..." said Pennie, clearing her throat, "Now we have Holy Swords...Kokabiel, as frightening as he is...what in hell?!"

"That guy you're seeing is most likely Zeus," said Adrian, knowing her look of shock. Pennie gasped,

"And your friend...Calvin..."

"Dead at his hands..." Adrian muttered.

"I'm so sorry..." said Pennie, legitimately sorry for Adrians' lost friend, "...I'll go ahead and move on to the next memory..." She continued on probing, but suddenly stopped, her eyes returning to normal, drawing her hands back, and taking a few quick steps away from Adrian, facing away from the Devil Virus.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Adrian.

"Nothing..." Pennie lied, hiding a blush so emmense it was turning her blue face purple, "...I just need to take a break for a moment..." Adrian paused, then crossed his arms with a frown,

"You saw the pool party memory, didn't you?" Pennie simply strided away from him, her blush intensifying beyond belief. Adrian brought a palm to his face, and as soon as his hand slid down his mug he saw Thatan standing in front of him, his height finally registering to the young Devil Virus,

"Now I don't care if you're a Devil, especially since you saved my people," said the Elite, but his demeanor swiftly changed from understanding to vicious when he grabbed Adrian by the front of his jacket and held him up so they were face to face, "but I will say this: if you hurt Pennie, physically or emotionally, there is no corner in any universe where you could hide from me. Understand?" Adrian nodded, and Thatan dropped him back onto his feet, walking past him with slow strides.

"And I thought _I_ was overprotective for those I care for," he said to himself.

Sometime later...

Night came, with the planets two moons shining brightly in the sky. Most of the gorges' temporary residents were asleep, save for Thatan, who watched over the others, and Adrian, who decided he didn't need sleep, and used his power of the Blacklight to keep himself awake. He was seated a good distance away from the other Elites, figuring that even though he saved them, they wouldn't be too comfortable with a Devil being in their midst.

"Adrian?" The Devil Virus turned, seeing Pennie was approaching him, her armor gone but was clad in a skin tight black suit, no doubt the suit that went under her armor.

"Pennie. I'm surprised to see you still awake at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, still looking fairly bashful, "Adrian...can you walk with me for a minute?" The Devil Virus looked over to Thatan, who was already watching the two, silently giving Adrian a nod of permission, and the Devil Virus rose to his feet, following Pennie as she traversed into the gorge. Soon the two of them were by the waterfall they saw before, but now they saw it fell into a large deep hole, and judging from the sound, Adrian assumed it lead to an underground spring.

"So...Pennie, why did you wish to come..." Adrians' sentence trailed off as he saw Pennie stripping off her underarmor, exposing her blue skinned body to the young Devil, "...here?" She looked over her shoulder, casting him a seductive yet nervous glance, and leapt into the hole. Adrian looked down and in, hearing a splash, then looked back at the other end of the gorge, knowing Thatan would want them both back fairly soon, "Thank whatever diety is out there that I can regenerate," he said to himself, and with a deep breath he dove into the hole himself.

 _SPLASH!!_

Adrian sank into the twenty or thirty foot deep pool of water, quickly swimming back up to the surface and gasping for air. He looked around, seeing a smooth portion of rock next to the pool, where Pennie was already waiting on the rock with several green lights resembling glow sticks scattered around, doing her best to look sexy, but her nervousness was clear. Adrian climbed out of the water, giving her a nervous chuckle while trying to keep his composure,

"Eh heh, Pennie, what are you doing?"

"I...want to feel what Rias and Asia felt..." she said, "...everything."

"Don't you think Thatan would be a bit upset with us if we did anything...brash?"

"Thatan saved my life and is my protector by choice, but he isn't my parent." Adrian, wanting to turn and walk away, could only stare, finding himself degenerating his shirt and jacket out of instinct, approaching her and kneeling between her legs,

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"I know your heart is torn between the two, and I feel selfish for making it a third, but at the same time, I _want_ to be selfish for you. Maybe it's the dragon arm, maybe it's your good heart, but either way I know I want you." Adrian stood up,

"...You haven't seen anything past the pool party, have you?" Pennie looked at him curiously,

"Should I have?" Adrian helped her to her feet, and placed her fingertips to his temples,

"I'm ready to embrace eternity once more," he said to her. She gave him a look of concern, but did as he requested, her eyes turning black to signify her doing so,

"The pool party...Open House...Gasper Vladi...the Leaders Summit...Vali Lucifer..." Pennie gasped, "...Zeus killed your mother?"

"Keep going," said Adrian, wanting Pennie to see a specific memory. Pennie did as she was told, and raised her invisible eyebrows,

"...Llarya...she seems nice..."

"Further..."

"...The Devil May Cry...the mirror house..." Pennie gasped, drawing back her hands as her eyes reverted back to normal, "What...what was...?"

"The teeth and orange eyes? That's what happens when a Devil strays from his master, and tries to fulfill his own selfish desires..." Adrian explained, turning away from her, "he becomes an evil damn monster." Adrian then felt a pair of arms wrap around him, feeling Pennies' bare chest pressed to his back,

"You may have gone astray Adrian," she agreed, "but you are not a monster, and I know your friends would be here for you..." She turned him around, placing a gentle palm to his cheek, "... just like I will be." She pressed her lips to his, starting off gentle and turning more intense with each passing second, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrian then had a thought as he was gently pulled back down to the rock,

"Wait! Wait..." Pennie looked up at him, her eyes showing a bit of hurt, "Not here, not now. I hurt those I loved... _like this_. I don't want to hurt you too." Pennie blinked, a small tear rolling down her cheek, but gave Adrian a smile,

"Good. Thank you Adrian." He then helped the Asari girl to her feet, pulling her to himself, and used his wings to fly them out of the cave...


	130. Chapter 129

Chapter 129: Capture

Adrian flew out of the cave, landing right by where Pennie left her underarmor, and as she wiped away her tears she slipped back into her suit. Adrian gave her a look of sympathy,

"Look, Pennie-!" Adrians throat tightened, and he felt himself lifted up off his feet by an unseen force,

"I told you if you hurt her I will find you," Right before him appeared Thatan, as if deactivating some sort of invisibility device, clearly angered by Adrian, "but I didn't think you would hurt her that quickly."

"Thatan wait!" Pennie rushed to them, holding her hands up, trying to keep Thatan at bay, "My tears are my own making, not Adrians..." The Elite gave Pennie an inquisitive glare, "...When I melded with him, I saw him and other women...and I wanted to feel what they felt...but he didn't wish to hurt me like he hurt them in the end."

"And how did he break their hearts?" Thatan asked, casting a glare to Adrian.

"...By leaving them behind...and not even saying goodbye," answered Pennie, "and even though he did leave he regrets it, even now, _especially_ now!" Thatan tilted his head, unaware that he was still clutching Adrians' throat, cutting his air supply. Suddenly, a familiar hum was heard overhead, and Thatan dropped Adrian,

"You will pay for Pennies' heart later, Devil," warned Thatan, and stormed back to the other side of the gorge, planning on reuniting with the other Elites. Pennie gave the Devil Virus a look of sympathy, and ran after her protector. Adrian rubbed his throat, the bruises quickly healing as he returned to his feet, ready to follow the Elite and Asari. As they rushed to the other end of the gorge they saw another Phantom floating above the Elites, dropping several Brutes off to surround them. At the end of the line dropped a Brute that was easily ten feet tall, clad in yellow armor that reminded Adrian of a samurai, carrying a Gravity Hammer in one hand, and an Energy Sword in the other.

"THATAN!!" The creature shouted, "SURRENDER THE ASARI!! OR THE DEATH OF YOUR RACE WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD!!"

"Wait a minute," said Adrian, stopping Thatan and Pennie right before they were close enough to be seen, "why do they want you?" Thatan turnes to Adrian,

"Because, Pennie is the last one in the known universe that knows how to operate a-!" Pennie quickly placed a hand to Thatans' head, and the Elite fell to the ground, dead asleep.

"Pennie!! What-?!" She repeated the process with Adrian, and he too fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said to the two, "but this is for the greater good." She then walked towards the Brutes and Elites, finally being spotted, having an assortment of weapons aimed at her as she raised her hands, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot, I came to make a bargain!" The Brutes gave her a skeptical glare, while the Samurai Brute actually discharged the Energy Sword, attaching it to his belt, walked over to Pennie, and used his big ape-like hand to grip the front of her underarmor and lift her into the air,

"What can you possibly offer that we would want?"

"...Myself...coming quietly...in exchange for the lives of the Elites. They live and I will go with you without a fuss." The Samurai nodded,

"Deal," He then roughly shoved Pennie to the Brutes, and all but Samurai began to pile back inside the floating Phantom, "Now that you have come with us, I shall keep my word on letting the Elites live..." He slid the Gravity Hammer onto his back, but drew out his Energy Sword, "...for a moment." He then whirled around, and to Pennies shock and dismay the Samurai Brute began to hack and slash at the remaining Elites, making Pennie try to bound out of the Phantom to stop them, but two of the Brutes restrained her, while a third brought a fist to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. When there were no more screams or groans coming from the Elites, the Samurai packed up his Energy Sword, leapt up into the Phantom, and off they flew, with the unconscious Pennie in their grasp...

 _Adrian was jolted awake, finding himself in a snow covered glacier, but to his surprise he felt no cold, nor heat or anything. He then sat up, looking around himself, and saw a man standing next to him; a tall man, easily seven foot two, dressed in a military green body armor, complete with a helmet and gold visor, hiding his face completely._

 _"Wha...who are you?"_

 _"John 117,"_ _the man answered._

 _"John? Do you know where we are?" The armored man looked around,_

 _"Heaven? Hell? I guess it depends on who shows up."_ _The man helped Adrian to his feet,_ _"Now I don't have much time, but I will tell you this: you need to save Pennie before it is too late. If Zeus finds out what she knows, it will be all over, for everyone everywhere. The Devils, Angels, Fallen, Elves, Elites, your Occult Research Club buddies, all of them will die if you don't stop this madness."_ _Adrian took a step back,_

 _"How do you know about all that?" John simply pointed behind Adrian, causing the Devil Virus to turn, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest; there stood a_ _woman in her forties, with dark hair graying on the sideburns,_ _with kind green eyes and a warm smile,_

 _"Mom...?"_

 _"I'm afraid death is the same everywhere, but, just like everywhere else, it does allow some spirits to bend the rules a bit." Adrian rushed to her,_ _giving her a tight hug, joyful tears welling up in his eyes,_

 _"Mom...I missed you so much...! There's so much I need to tell you..."_ _Adrian pulled himself back, but to his dismay, his mother was already gone, as was John, and they were replaced by a strong wind, blowing snow around Adrian, causing him to throw his arms up, shielding his eyes_ _. That was when he heard it; a loud distorted bell, ringing once, getting Adrians' attention, then twice, guiding him, then a third and final time, finally finding what was luring him, a tall thin man in the distance, so far away that Adrian couldn't distinguish any features aside from a black suit. It didn't help that the wind had refused to let up, keeping Adrian from seeing the man better,_

 _"Who the hell...?" Adrian blinked, and to his shock the tall man had closed the gap about thirty feet, making the Devil Virus gasp as he saw the man had no eyes, nose or even a mouth. He stumbled away, and to his shock he found himself falling into darkness, the tall thin man reaching an arm out for him..._

Adrian woke with a yelp, drenched in cold sweat, finding himself back on Sanghelios, but Thatan, Pennie and the other Elites were nowhere in sight.

"What the hell...?" He looked all around, and he finally saw a tower of smoke emmitting from outside the gorge. He unfurled his wings, soaring out, and that's when he saw Thatan, his helmet removed, the Phantom setting next to him, and a massive fire burning in front of him. Adrian landed next to Thatan, but the Elite paid him no acknowledgement.

"Thatan...what happened?" The large Elite sniffed,

"Pennie...has been taken...and me being the Arbiter has lead her and the Sangheili straight to their fates..." Thatan fell to his knees, letting sobs escape his throat, "...everyone I could ever possibly care for is dead, Adrian. Do you know how that feels? Do you?!" Adrian kept himself standing tall, and spoke calmly,

"No. I don't know what it's like to lose my entire race, but I do know what it's like to lose people I care for. That's what sent me on this journey in the first place." Thatan looked at Adrian with teary eyes, "Also, you didn't lose everyone, because Pennie is still out there, alive. They wouldn't have taken her if they didn't want her alive. Your race isn't extinct either, because you're still here." Thatan stood back up, wiping away the excess tears, "So until you are dead there is still hope for you and the Elites, one way or another. Now what are you going to do until then?" Thatan sighed,

"My initial response would be to hunt down the bastards responsible...but we are just two beings...even if one of us is a Devil, we would be outnumbered and outgunned-!"

"117!" Adrian blurted. Thatan stopped,

"Say that one more time?"

"John 117. What would he do if he were in this situation?" Thatan stared hard,

"I don't recall ever telling you the Master Cheifs name."

"You didn't, he did." Thatan blinked,

"That's not possible, he's been dead for over three thousand years."

"You're talking to a shapeshifting Devil with a Zombie Dragon living in his arm. Try again with what is or isn't possible."

 _"Bone Dragon,"_ corrected Penglog, making Thatan step back,

"Your arm just spoke!"

"Long story behind that," said Adrian, "but for right now, we should focus on getting Pennie back, and taking the fight to the Brutes. Now do you know where we could find some weapons?" Thatan paused, and nodded his head,

"I may know a place." The two of them entered the Phantom, with Thatan in the pilots seat, and Adrian standing in the side, casting one last glance to the gorge, specifically the tree next to the waterfall where he and Pennie shared a moment,

 _I can't place it, but that faceless guy in my dream, seemed like more than just a dead guy_ , Adrian thought to himself as the Phantom flew off, little did he know that right as the tree was out of his vision, a distorted bell tolled once, twice, three times, and out of the tree formed a white featureless head, followed by a tall slender body in a black suit, letting a low growl as it watched the Phantom fly away...

A/N: For those wondering what the deal is with the three bell tolls when our slender faceless friend shows up is about, I just watched Slender Man in the theaters just last night (actually screamed in the theater), and I thought the bell was a nice touch. Anyway, here's the next chapter, feel free to read and review! (Good reviews welcome, constructive criticism is welcome, hateful reviews in hopes of discouraging me from continuing this story...(in the tone of the great Liam Neeson) _good luck._ ) Tune in next time!


	131. Chapter 130

Chapter 130: Zion

A/N: 130 chapters!!! I can safely say I am proud of myself at this moment, and I must say, thank you for everyone that stuck around this far. I promise, when this story has drawn to a close, no one would (or at least _should_ ) be dissappointed. So here we go with Chapter 130: Zion!

Adrian and Thatan were now soaring through space, something that Adrian thought would never come to pass for himself.

"Not going to lie Thatan, I never thought I would be travelling space in my lifetime," Adrian said with an excited exhale. Thatan breifly glanced back at Adrian before refocusing on the path in front of the Phantom,

"In this universe, space travel is the norm here." Adrian could only shake his head in awe, seeing the stars and colorful dust clouds soar by as Thatan continued to fly the Phantom. Soon they came to a large planet, covered in pink crystals and green oceans, with Thatan guiding the ship through the atmosphere, aiming to land. Thatan eventually does so onto a smoothed out landmass, made entirely of pink crystal. Once the Phantom had landed, Thatan stood up out of the pilots seat, stepping to the hatch doors and flipping on a holographic monitor,

"Now it has been a millenium since anyone has set foot here," said Thatan, "but according to the scans, the air should be breathable."

"'Should be?'"

"Well I don't know. It's safe for an Elite, but I don't know for a human-Devil-AUGH!" Thatan gripped his head in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Asked Adrian.

"Still copeing with the loss of my people..." said Thatan, "...it isn't easy." Adrian placed a hand on Thatans' shoulder in sympathy,

"I'm sorry Thatan, I am. We will make the Brutes pay for this," he vowed. The Elite scoffed,

"I wish that were true, but the best we could do is find some weapons and go on a suicide mission." Adrian withdrew his hand, and sighed,

"So what planet are we on again?" Thatan hit a large button on the side of the hatch doors,

"Yvanola, a mineral planet." The hatch doors opened, and in rushed the air of the planet, filling Adrians' nostrils and making him cough and sputter.

"Oh that is strong!" Said Adrian, trying to breath the air in small quantities and failing.

"The air here has most of the same elements as Earth," said Thatan, "but there is an added element that I can't pronounce. Probably isn't too important if I'm still breathing fine." He lifted his arm, and out the side of the armor plating on his forearm appeared a hologram of the planet, "The abandoned human base is over three thousand years old, in fact the place is mostly legend, but if the rumors are correct, the base should be three to five hundred kilometers east north east from here. It's camoflaged, so I can't land the Phantom safely without knowing where it is. We could fly over there, but I'm not sure if we have any jetpacks to spare for myself. Do you think you will survive walking there?" Thatan waited for a response, and recieved none. "Adrian?"

 _WHUMP!_

Thatan turned, and saw Adrian had fallen flat on his face.

"Adrian!" The Elite rushed to the Devil, rolling him so he could see the boys' face, and saw his pupils were dialated to a concerning level, "Adrian, are you alright?"

"Thatan...I think there is something in the air that is messing with me..." said Adrian, holding a hand in front of himself, seeing everything was rapidly changing color and shapes distorting, and as soon as he saw Thatan, his eyes grew wide, "Thatan, has anyone ever told you that you look like a cross between a dinosaur and a spider? OH SHIT! Was that offensive? I don't-I can't...my head is spinning, and my mouth keeps running and can't stop..." Adrian looked up at the sky in thought, "...I wonder if this is what it feels like to be Damon ninety percent of the time?"

"I don't know who this 'Damon' is," said Thatan, gripping Adrians' shirt and hoisting him over his shoulder, "but he sounds like a fun person."

The next few minutes were then spent with Thatan carrying the woozy Adrian across the pink crystal landscape, occasionally having to wade through the planets bright green water,

"Are we going swimming Thatan?" Adrian asked groggily, "Because if we are, I need my swimsuit."

"We're not swimming Adrian," said Thatan, growing annoyed, "I'm just walking through it."

"I don't know why, but this reminds me of my time with Llarya a little bit."

"Oh really? Tell me all about it," Thatan said sarcastically.

"Well, me and my friend, Katrina, we were going to try and hunt for Zeus ourselves," began Adrian, "but as soon as we passed through our first portal, Katrina vanished, and I found out the hard way that our idiot friend Damon had stowed away to try and help us."

"Go on," said Thatan, stepping out of the water and onto the pink crystal ground, "tell me what happens next."

"Then we found ourselves in a world of elves...beings that look like humans, but with pointed ears, and I'm pretty sure there's other differences too..." Adrian hiccuped, his head still spinning, "...Then we rescued two elves, a light elf princess, Nyna, and a sole dark elf, Llarya...Damon actually married Nyna, and I made love to Llarya...but the next morning a portal opened to another world...and we had to leave before it closed..."

"And you didn't even say goodbye," finished Thatan dissaprovingly.

"No...but I wanted to...hell, I actually felt like bringing her home with me when this nonesense with Zeus was dealt with," Adrian confessed, the unknown chemical in the air causing him to do so.

"Back to your own dimension?" Thatan inquired curiously.

"Yeah...but I didn't want to pull her away from the only world she has ever known. How could I?" Adrian scoffed, "I guess I really am giving into my selfish desires." Thatan stopped, then readjusted Adrian so he was now holding the young Devil in front of himself, staring hard right into his eyes,

"You are not selfish. If you were, you wouldn't be helping me with my insane mission to destroy the Resurgence." He then slung Adrian back onto his shoulder and continued to trek the pink crystal landscape. Before long, the two then came across a large rectangular mass on the horizon, and Thatan realized it was a large metal and concrete structure, easily five times the size of the Titanic, covered in solid pink crystal, no doubt it was the camoflaged base belonging to the human race from three thousand years ago. "We made it!" Thatan said with releif. He quickened his pace, carrying Adrian over to the large doors, and as he set Adrian on the crystal ground, Thatan placed his fingers into the seam of the doors, and with his sheer strength alone he slowly but surely pried the doors open, keeping them open with his back pressed against one door and his left foot holding the other open, leaving his arms free to grab Adrian, slide him inside, and finally release the doors with a loud metallic _CRASH!_ The Elite then ran to a control panal on the wall, dusting off the screen and pressing a series of buttons, the room was filled with oxygen while expelling the air from outside back where it belongs. As soon as this happened Adrian took a deep breath, the wild array of colors before his eyes quickly going away and his vision returning to normal. He sluggishly dragged himself to his feet, looking to Thatan in confusion,

"Did you carry me all the way here to this place?"

"I have, and you spoke quite a bit about this Llarya person." Adrian blushed,

"Uh, nothing too detailed, right?"

"Correct," said Thatan, Adrian looked around,

"Does this place have a name?"

"Zion," answered Thatan, "now I believe the armory should be this way."

After shuffling around the dimly lit base for a few minutes, trying to find what room was where, they eventually found the armory; a large dimly lit room with the walls lined with a complete arsenal of futuristic weapons. Adrian gladly took up arms, arming himself with a large assault rifle weapon, two smaller black guns which he assumed were sub machine guns, a large handgun and two large grenades.

"I think this should be plenty to get Pennie back, what do you think Thatan?" Adrian recieved no answer. Instead he smelled something foul and decayed, "Thatan, what's that smell?"

"Adrian! There's something you need to see!" Called the Elite, causing Adrian to trek back to the entrance, and find Thatan aiming a light into a dark hallway, where a human skeleton in a military uniform and a helmet made its' final resting place, a combat knife in its' hand and a message scratched into the wall above it.

"What the hell?"

"It's some sort of language I've never seen before," said Thatan, "but I felt it was important." As Adrian inspected the writing, his eyes widened,

"It's French! I know how to read this! 'What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, poor people have it, rich people need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?' It's a riddle," said Adrian, tapping his chin.

"What is greater than God and more evil than the devil?" Asked Thatan.

"Well, if you had asked me that before I _became_ a devil, my answer would have been 'Nothing.'"

 _BEEP!_

The skeleton then fell backwards as a door opened behind it, leading to a set of concrete stairs.

"Well, that was easy," said Adrian with a raised eyebrow. Both he and Thatan cautiously traveled down the stairs, with a pair of lights on Thatans' helmet lighting the way. Soon they reached the bottom, and the two quickly scanned the room, finding it pitch black. Adrian found a large lever on the wall, and quickly flipped it on, activating a long continuous light lining the walls as well as several canisters leaned against the wall with whitish blue light, the contents made Adrian gasp and Thatan step forward,

"Are those...?" Adrian stepped forward as well,

"Humans...!"

A/N: I had an original idea for something in this story, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it should be done another time, so I did go back and edit chapter 99 (while I still got a chance), nothing major to worry about, but I felt it should be altered nonetheless. Until next time!


	132. Chapter 131

Chapter 131: What is Possible

Adrian rushed to the humans in the canisters, seeing they were covered in a thin layer of frost,

"What's happened to them?" Asked Adrian.

"Cyrosleep," said Thatan. "I heard it was part of helping the humans survive long journeys through space. Yet I don't know why they would have them in cyrosleep here on a planet."

 **"It's to ensure the survival of humanity,"** said a female voice, causing both Adrian and Thatan to raise their weapons and aim them at the stairs they just came from, seeing a holographic woman walking down the stairs; she had shoulder length blue hair, teal skin, dressed in underarmor similar to what Pennie wore when she with Adrian.

"Okay, and who are you?" Asked the Devil Virus.

 **"I am** **Minerva, the A.I. of Zion,"** she answered.

"A.I.?" Adrian murmured,

"Artificial Intelligence," answered Thatan.

"I know what it means, but...why are the humans doing down here like they are? Why are they all in cyrosleep?"

 **"To ensure the survival of humanity,"** repeated Minerva, **"When the Human-Covenant war ended, the Banished arose, once they were defeated, humanity was at the brink of extinction. So when the Resurgence arose** **, they decided to hide away here on the planet** **Yvanola, in the Zion base until someone should come and wake them when all the fighting had ceased."**

"So they hid...like cowards..." Thatan muttered, slowly turning away from the holographic woman, and landing a firm punch into the steel wall, denting it.

"So they waited for someone to come and wake them up...who were they expecting?"

 **"Hopefully another member of the UNSC, or at the very best a Spartan."** Adrian blinked,

"A Spartan?" Minerva held her hand up, and in her hand appeared a much shorter version of the armored man Adrian saw in his dream,

 **"A Spartan. Much like the most noteworthy-."**

"John 117!" Adrian gasped.

 **"Precisely. But considering how many years have passed, I am willing to bet there are no more humans or Spartans out there, is there?"** Adrian shook his head,

"Worse. Thatan over there..." Adrian turned to the Elite, who was now resting his head against the wall, "...he is now officially the last Sangheili because he had no help from you bastards." He turned back to Minerva, clearly upset, "Instead of recieving help from those he prayed for, you turned around, ran the other way, and hid inside your damn bunker for three thousand years."

"That's another problem," said Thatan, rejoining Adrian and Minerva, "A.I.s are only supposed to last up to seven years. Those who survive usually get consumed by Rampancy." Adrian turned to Thatan, confused,

"'Rampancy?'"

 **"Think of it like dimentia for A.I.,"** Minerva breifly explained, **"but the other humans already thought of this before they were put under. So they shut me down, put me in my own version of cyrosleep...it's difficult for me to put into words,"** she admitted, **but however you word it, the fact is this: I may be three thousand years old, but I am still functional like I was when I was only four, the same age I was shut down."**

"Okay, but if you were inactive for over three thousand years...who reactivated you now?" Asked Adrian.

 **"You did. When you entered the passcode for the door it awakened me as well, ready to aide and assist in anyway I can."**

"Help in any way you can? Really?" Asked Thatan skeptically, "Can you go back in time and save my people from being slaughtered? Can you?!"

 **"No,"** said Minerva, **"but I can awaken the humans for you, that way you can have a small army for yourselves to take on the Resurgence."**

"That sounds like a good start," said Adrian with a nod. Minerva then turned to the canisters, and to Adrians surprise, several more canisters lit up, revealing at least ten thousand humans in cyrosleep!

 **"UNSC** **! It is time!"** The canisters then hissed, and they opened, letting steam roll out as groans could be heard from the waking humans.

"Thatan, why don't you go and help them? I need to speak with Minerva some more." The Elite nodded, then strided over to the waking humans, while the Devil Virus approached the A.I. woman, "I need to know more about the Resurgence, if you please."

 **"I can inform you of what I know up until three thousand years ago."**

"Can you tell me who is leading them?"

 **"Of course. The leader, at least from three thousand years ago, was a** **San'Shyuum, AKA a Prophet, called the Prophet of Salvation."** Minerva then lifted her hand, and in her palm appeared an image of a frail creature in a floating chair of sorts. She let the image float in front of her, then she used her index fingers to enlarge the image for Adrian to get a better look at it; it had light brown skin, with flaps hanging down from it's ear lobes and chin, with graying fur growing on each flap, dressed in purple and silver robes, and a golden crown on top of its' head.

"Yeesh! Handsome fella," Adrian sarcastically commented.

 **"Definitely not the word I would use, but the current leadership is unknown,"** Adrian gave her a raised eyebrow in confusion, **"reason being that most Prophets only live a little over two hundred years..."**

Meanwhile...deep in space...

Inside of a dark cold ship, Pennie was dragged on her knees by a pair of Brutes to the main bridge, where several more Brutes and other alien species were piloting the ship, and inside was a floating chair facing away from her, the one seated staring out into space, staring at a large planet sized metal ring shining against the sun.

"So you must be the last Asari..." said an old voice from the chair, turning around to look at the secured Pennie, and she gasped, seeing an old but still very much alive Prophet of Salvation, "...the last Asari I remember glassing the homeworld of."

"That...tha-that's impossible!" Stammered Pennie, "A typical Prophet should only live to be over two hundred! How did you manage to survive to be over three thousand?!"

"I survived because our god allowed it!" Said the Prophet. Pennie shook her head, being held back by the Brutes as she tried to pull away from them,

"HOW?!"

 _WHUMP!!_

Pennies' head was sent to the side as the Samurai Brute sent a closed backhand to her face, feeling her purple blood trickle out of her mouth,

"You shall speak only when spoken too!" The Brute growled, only to have his wrist gripped by a hand...an almost human hand,

"And you shall not lay a hand on her unless told to do so," said a male voice, one Pennie remembers from Adrians' memories. She saw a tall man, dressed in red and black body armor, with angelic skin and piercing blue eyes. She knew instantly that the man was trying to impersonate a Forerunner, the beings the Covenant worship, and she also knew from his voice who the man truly was,

"You...you're Zeus!" The fake Forerunner released the Samurai Brutes' arm, and knelt down in front of the Asari girl,

"Now where oh where did you hear that name, little one?" He asked her.

"I saw you in Adrians' memories!" Pennie growled, "And I know you are no forerunner...you're a Devil!" Most of the beings in the room gasped, and Zeus stood up, barely containing his laughter,

"A Devil? Honestly child, if I were a Devil, why would I have kept the Prophet of Salvation alive after all these years? If I were a Devil, wouldn't I have simply slain the Covenant eons ago? Or let the Flood creatures simply infect the entire universe? Or best of all, wouldn't I have just simply let the humans wipe out anything and everything in their path like they always do?" Zeus then tilted his head back, "Oh wait a second! The good Resurgence around me already did away with the imps and demons!" All the alien species in the room except for the Prophet cheered, and Zeus lifted his hand, encasing Pennie in a red violet field of electricity, allowing the Brutes to release her. Zeus then used his power to levitate Pennie off the floor, and with the field around her she could only watch as Zeus brought her closer to himself, "Now...I do believe you have something on your mind...something I need."

"I'm never giving you the memories to activate Halo!" Pennie shouted defiantly. Zeus chuckled, and placed an index and middle finger to Pennies' forhead,

"Embrace eternity," he said calmly, making Pennies' eyes widen as his turned black, and she felt him coursing through her mind, finding exactly what he needed.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face in utter fear.

"Sweetheart you have no idea what is possible," Zeus said with a sneer...


	133. Chapter 132

Chapter 132: Humans Return

As Zeus was retrieving the memories he needed from Pennies mind, the human base on Yvanola was now bustling with life as every last human was now awakened, gathering up weapons and supplies while tuneing up ships to go and fight the Resurgence. An older man, presumably in his late forties to early fifties, approached Adrian, which he assumed was a Captain for he was dressed in white Naval uniform and cap,

"Are you the one who woke us all up from cyrosleep, son?"

"I am," said Adrian. The older man offered a hand to Adrian,

"Captain James Cutter," the man introduced.

"Adrian Michaels," the young Devil greeted.

"So tell me Adrian, are you with the UNSC, ONI or any other factions?" Adrian glanced to the side, unsure of what UNSC or ONI were,

"Eh...let's just say I was on my own side for a bit, and decided to side with Thatan when shit hit the fan." Cutter nodded,

"I see, so you're either a civilian, or a mercenary."

"Leaning more towards civilian who isn't afraid to fight the Resurgence," said Adrian, "but now I have to ask: what is Zion? Why is it here? And what did Minerva mean by 'to ensure the survival of humanity?' Did you guys really just duck in cover and hide forever?" Cutter sighed,

"Let's take a walk around the base son," the captain said, guiding the young Devil away from the others. Once the two were in an empty hallway, Cutter spoke,

"Many years ago, our modified colony vessel, the Spirit of Fire, crash landed on this planet, stranding us, but as if God himself were watching over us, the injuries were scarce, and zero fatalities, which is lucky considering most of the human race had been wiped out after our final clash with the Banished." Adrian raised an eyebrow curiously, "When the Banished were defeated, a new threat arose: the Resurgence, and they started to pick us and any other race among the stars that aided us off, till there was nothing left. Their numbers are small, but for once they seem to know what they're doing."

"And let me guess, since you were already stranded, you decided to hide here on this planet," said Adrian.

"When we found out the drug-like air outside was lethal to Brutes but harmless for Elites, we were split on what to do, so a vote was placed. The choice being we use what little manpower we had left to side with the Elites and take the fight to the Resurgence, or go into a deep cyrosleep, with one soldier waiting outside to free us when the fighting had truly ceased."

"Needless to say we know what the vote came to," said Adrian.

"I wanted to fight," admitted Cutter, "to go down fighting, but I didn't want to risk the lives of everyone else as well. We are down to ten thousand people in the entire known universe, you know that?"

"Ten thousand?!" Adrian gave the captain a furious glare, "Thatan out there is the last of his kind! He had to burn the last few after the Resurgence killed them, yet he's still going to fight, half because right now he has nothing left to lose, but mostly because taking down the Resurgence is the right thing to do!" Cutter was taken aback by Adrians words, "Now tell me, Captain, will you do the right thing now?" The Captain was silent as he gave Adrian a determined look, knowing what he should do.

Sometime later...

The humans were gathered in the main entrance of the base, with Cutter, Adrian and Thatan standing by the doors, the forementioned captain taking the lead,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have gathered you here today because while half of you want to go and fight the Resurgence and finally be done with the threat to humanity, the other half wishes to stay here and stay safe, which is understandable. Now for those who wish to fight for your friends and loved ones, now is the time to do so! So let's gear up and ship out! Those staying behind, wish us the best of luck." Cutter then stepped away from the entrance doors, and the remaining humans went about their business, whether that is getting armor and weapons ready, or setting up shelters throughout the base. As the three made their way through, they were stopped by a group of soldiers in bulky body armor and helmets, causing Cutter to groan internally, "ODSTs," he whispered to Adrian, "let me do the talking."

"Look, Captain," said the soldier in the lead, "fighting the Resurgence is our job, but we are out numbered and outgunned, and as much as I hate to say it, we could use a Spartan or two in our ranks to help us out."

"How about an Elite and yours truly?" Asked Adrian, jerking a thumb to Thatan. Some of the soldiers scoffed or laughed, while others shook their heads,

"Look kid," began the lead soldier, "if we want to add babysitting into our regular job, you would be the first to know, and we aren't going to trust a dinosaur either," he finished with a sneer, aiming it at Thatan, who could only look at the soldier with offended hurt. That soldier couldn't sneer long, however, as Adrian quickly had the soldier on the floor, a boot planted heavily onto the helmet.

"I will only say this once: apologize," Adrian commanded in a low tone. One of the other soldiers tried to pull Adrian off, but wound up shoving him off with one shrug of his shoulders. A second tried to tackle Adrian down, but the young Devil rolled the soldier off his shoulders. The other soldiers hesitated on attacking Adrian, and the Devil Virus put more pressure on the lead soldiers helmet, cracking the visor hiding his face, making him shout,

"Alright! Alright, I'm sorry!" Adrian then released the soldier, and he ran off with the other ODSTs out of sheer fright of Adrians' showing of skill and strength. Cutter approached Adrian out of curiosity,

"Adrian, are you...?"

"A Spartan? No," he answered, "I'm something else...and I'm your best shot at taking down the Resurgence..."

Sometime later...

Adrian, Thatan and Cutter, the latter of which was now clad in military armor, were packing up a medium sized ship, readying to leave the planet so they could fight the Resurgence. Soon the same ODST soldiers from before arrived at the ship, the leader now wearing a repaired helmet,

"Uh, Captain?" Cutter gave the ODST a stern look, "We decided to talk it over, and...well," he looked behind himself, seeing regular soldiers in body armor and helmets with clear visors approaching them, ready to fight, "...let's just say our minds have been changed for us." Cutter nodded, and gestured for them to come close,

"Now listen up men, we know the Resurgence has the Asari girl. Reason why this is relevant is that she is the last one to know how to operate a Halo array system. So the plan is this: rescue the girl before they find a way to take her memories, and take out any Resurgence that stands in our way."

Meanwhile...

Pennies' eyes were flowing with tears as Zeus continued to probe her memories, until finally, he saw all he needed to see,

"Finally!" He released the poor Asari girl, letting her fall to the floor as a sob escaped her throat, "Now I have the memories I need," he chuckled, walking to the main windows, staring out at the Halo, until one of the Brutes that was flying the ship spoke loudly,

"Your Eminence! There are six vessels heading for us... _human_ vessels!"

"Adrian..." Zeus growled to himself, with no one noticing Pennie smiling in relief.

"My Lord Zeus," said the Prophet, turning his chair to face the disguised Devil, "what is your will?" Before Zeus could answer, Pennie reached at the belt of the Brute nearest her, snatched a blue orb the size of a softball with orange markings and a green thumbprint scanner, ran her thumb across the scanner, threw it at the Brute standing in the doorway, and watched as the orb was encased in glowing blue plasma, sticking to the creatures chest. It looked down, then back up, uttering a whimper in oncoming dread right before it exploded, sending any and all that were next to it flying, and creating a perfect getaway for Pennie as she ran for the open doorway, grabbing the dead Brutes Red Plasma Rifle as she went. As the beings in the room grunted and groaned, Zeus growled in annoyance,

"Prophet, you wish to know my will? This is my will..." he turned to the Samurai Brute, "...YOU! Bring the girl back here, she could still be of use to us. The rest of you prepare the ship! Humans are going to board and we shall be ready for them!" The beings in the room cheered and shouted, abandoning the room and leaving Zeus alone with the Prophet,

"Now if it is my Lords' wish, I'm going to-," Zeus tutted his tongue,

"No my prophet, you're not going anywhere..." the mutated Devil placed his hands on the arms of the alien leaders chair, reverting to his true form as the old alien quivered in fright, and quickly found out that he was quivering due to a tendril stuck in his neck, sending a flaming feeling through his body, and soon, he started to swell, his muscles becoming gargantuan as he outgrew his chair, standing on his own two feet as he continued to grow, his robe shredding as he was feeling stronger and more alive than he had ever felt before, "...I got something special in mind for you, and that is to kill a Devil named Adrian Michaels..."


	134. Chapter 133

Chapter 133: Stealing and Killing

As the Samurai Brute persued Pennie through the ship and the remainder of the ship was preparing for a fight, six military green space crafts the size of buses were speeding to the large craft, the lead being occupied by Adrian, Thatan and Cutter,

"So remind me again, what are we flying in?" Asked Adrian.

"They're called Pelicans," answered Cutter from the pilots seat, "but they've been modified for space travel such as what we are doing now, and here in a second they are also going to be battering rams."

"'Battering rams?'" Adrian repeated, seeing they were quickly closing in on a large purple ship.

"We'll be slamming into that Corvette any second," said Thatan, "better brace yourself." Adrian gripped the metal siding, and like Thatan had said, he braced himself. No sooner than he did the Pelican crashed into the side of the Corvette, punching a hole in the side of the hull, letting air loose into space until the sides of the Pelican began spraying a yellow white foam out the sides, hardening as it made contact with the sides of the damaged hull and keeping the air inside the large space craft while keeping the Pelican in its place. This process was repeated with the five remaining Pelicans, and before long the ships beings, mostly consisting of Brutes, were lined up to face the human intruders. Cutter pressed a button, popping the glass off the front of the Pelican, quickly ducking down to avoid enemy fire, and he tossed a grenade out into the ship, taking out several of the ships beings. Right after the grenade detonated, Thatan and Adrian bounded out of the ship, Plasma Repeater and Assault Rifle at the ready. The two charged the halls and rooms of the Corvette, not stopping and not letting up their gunfire, taking out any creature that came their way; large Brutes, smaller creatures with methane tanks on their back, human sized monstrosities with handheld energy shields, and finally the two came to a large room, filled with an assortment of Covenant aircraft.

"Not the bridge like I was hoping," said Adrian, but his dissappointment turned to joy when he saw a familiar blue skinned girl dashing across the room, "Pennie!" She stopped in her tracks, surprised to see him and Thatan,

"Adrian...?" The young Devil then dropped his Assault Rifle, and the two dashed over to each other, giving each other a brief tight hug and a light peck on the lips before Adrian checked her,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Adrian, hugged her again,

"Thank God, I thought I lost someone else I cared for for a second..." Pennies' eyes bridfly widened, then she returned the hug with a smile. "...Hold the phone!" Adrian pulled himself back, "How did you escape?"

"I threw a plasma grenade at the Brute standing in the doorway..." she said with pride, but this quickly turned to dismay, "...after Zeus got what he came here for..."

"And he still wishes to keep you close!" Both the Devil and Asari turned to where the voice originated from, seeing the Samurai Brute with his Gravity Hammer at the ready, but the Brutes attention immediately shifted to Thatan, who stepped in the way of the Brute at the two he was after. The evil Samurai Brute laughed into the air, "So the last Elite showed up after all! Tell me Thatan..." The Brute dropped its' Gravity Hammer, exchanging it for its' Energy Sword, "...are you ready to be slain like your people?!"

"Perhaps..." said Thatan, dropping his Plasma Repeater and exchanging it for his own Energy Sword, "...or maybe I'm here to avenge them..." Adrian took Pennies' hand, ready to run when Thatan gave them the signal, "...RUN ADRIAN!!"

"Promotion: Knight!" Adrian shouted. The Devil Virus then scooped Pennie up in his arms, and with the combination of his Blacklight speed and his promotion to Knight, he dashed out the door in the blink of an eye.

"Well, he certainly is fast," commented the Samurai Brute.

"Fast enough to evade you," said Thatan, "just like I told him to be."

"Perhaps...but can he be strong enough to face what is ahead?" Thatan tilted his head at the Brutes question, and it laughed maniacally into the air.

As Adrian and Pennie were speeding down the hallways, the two of them were then smashed with something metal, making them soar to the side and slam onto the floor of a large room with pipes and glowing canisters. As the two picked themselves off the floor, two large creatures filed into the room; mostly consisting of blue armor held together by a mass of orange worms, with large shields on their left arms, and large guns with glowing green sticks connected to their right.

"Pennie? What the fuck are those?" Asked Adrian, slightly intimidated.

"Hunters...!" Pennie said with anger masked fear.

Meanwhile...

Zeus, now alone on the main deck, stared out at the Halo outside the ship, popping his knuckles,

"Well, time to pull off the heist of the century!" He chuckled to himself, holding his arms out to his sides, and with a groan turning to a growl, he summoned all the magic he could, and right out by the Halo appeared the largest magic circle in history! Easily dwarfing the planet sized ring! Zeus then created a second magic circle right in front of himself, just big enough to reach his arm in, and reach in he did; upon doing so, a giant sized arm reached out of the giant magic circle outside, with Zeus growling in pain from his arm growing drastically. He then carefully hooked his index and middle finger under the ring, and carefully pulled the ring through the magic circle. As his arm was finally drawn out from the smaller magic circle, he lifted his index and middle fingers up to his face, revealing the now miniturized Halo no bigger than an armband, "Just like the real thing, but smaller," Zeus chuckled to himself.

Back to Thatan...

The Elite and Brute were swinging their Energy Swords, either colliding with each others blades or barely landing a slash on each other, but soon enough Thatan had purple blood running down his face and his side, while the Samurai Brute had red blood staining his armor,

"I will take your head as a trophy, heretic!!" Roared the brute. Thatan roared as well, and the two charged for each other, swinging their swords once more, and with a bright flash their swords passed each other, standing perfectly still, until Thatan coughed purple blood, a large gash appearing across his chest and abdomen. The Brute laughed, until red blood sprayed from his chest like a fountain, silencing him,

"I'm no heretic..." growled Thatan, hearing the Brutes body fall to the floor with a loud _THUD!_ "...I'm the Arbiter!"

As Thatan slayed the Samurai Brute, Adrian and Pennie were holding their own against the large armor plated Hunters, with Pennie running and dodging large projectiles of green energy shooting at her from one Hunter, and Adrian using his Gear and Hammer Fists against the other at close range. The large creature threw its' shield arm down towards Adrian, who just barely caught the arm in time, while landing a Hammer Fist at the creatures head, making it stumble backwards.

"Hey Pennie! Do these things have a weakness?" Called Adrian.

"Go for the back!" Pennie called back, dodging yet another green projectile from the Hunter persuing her. Adrian, forming an idea, manuvered himself behind his Hunters back, shifting his Hammerfist into his Claws, and with one swift motion he stabbed his claws into the back of the Hunter, making it groan in pain as orange blood poured from the wounds. Adrian then brought one set of claws back out, grabbing the Hunters' gun arm, aiming it at the back of the Hunter attacking Pennie, and with the twist of his claws still embedded in the creatures back, he forced a shot from its gun, hitting a perfect shot at the creatures back and making it fall on its front, no longer moving. Adrian then brought his Claws back, exchanging them for his Blade arm, and with one hard poke he pierced the creature in the back, making it groan, and finally go limp, signifying its life ending. Adrian let the creature fall of his Blade, and turned to Pennie,

"Are you alright?" Pennie nodded, half out of breath. "Good, now you should go find Cutter," said Adrian, "He will be in charge of the Humans on this ship, and will no doubt help you out."

"Where will you be going?" Pennie asked.

"To find Zeus," said Adrian with conviction, turning and leaving a slightly concerned Pennie in the room.

After a few minutes of searching, Adrian found the main bridge, and still in the same spot as before stood Zeus, still carrying the shrunken Halo,

"ZEUS!!" The mutated Devil turned to Adrian with a smile,

"Good to see you again Adrian, I was wondering if you were going to catch up." Adrian readied his Blade and Gear,

"What do you want with the Halo...?" Adrian looked to the ring hanging from Zeus' fingers, "...Is that seriously...?" Zeus stepped to the side, revealing the Halo outside was no longer there, "But how the fuck-?!"

"A combination spells and a shit ton of magic, but I managed to steal one of the most powerful weapons in history and fit it into my pocket..."

 _WHAM!!_

Adrian was sent skidding across the floor face first, screeching to a halt right at Zeus' feet,

"What...the hell?" Adrian spat, turning to see what was formally the Prophet of Salvation, but was now simply an enormous Monster of Damnation,

"...Now you have to kill the last Prophet in this dimension. Have fun!" Zeus vanished in a flash of red and violet, and the Prophet began to approach him menacingly...


	135. Chapter 134

Chapter 134:Clawing Its Way Out

Adrian rose back up to his feet, already enraged because Zeus escaped again, and even more so now that he has to fight a monster prophet. He swung his blade at the creature, only for the prophet to catch it in one hand, while throwing a punch of his own at Adrian, only for him to catch it with his Gear arm, protecting himself. The creature then landed a solid headbutt to Adrians' forehead, making him stumble backwards while clutching his head,

"Now, young Devil," said the monstrous Prophet, his voice distorting from the new power coursing through him, "you shall be sent straight to hell where you belong!" The Prophet sent a fist down towards Adrian, but the Devil Virus caught it, giving him a brief evil smile as his eyes turning firey orange as his teeth became razor sharp,

"I guess I'll see you there," said Adrian, his Blade slashing underneath the prophet, taking his legs out from under him, then he leapt onto the creature, straddling its' midsection, formed his claws, and began to tear and slash into the chest of the Prophet. After a solid minute of twisted blood soaked glee, Adrian finally stopped, seeing the red blood sprayed everywhere, and his eyes and teeth reverting to normal. His arms reverted to their normal state as well as he stood up, taking a deep breath in regret as he began to walk away. But he stopped, feeling eyes on him, and he turned, seeing the Prophet standing back up, a mass on Blacklight Tendrils repairing his wounds. Adrian groaned,

"I am not doing this shit today!!" He shouted. He then formed his arm into the Whipfist, snagged the Prophet by his feet, causing him to fall, then with all his strength he whirled towards the windows, throwing the Prophet straight through the glass, and as the Prophet began to quickly freeze in the cold of space, an energy field was set up in front of the broken glass, keeping Adrian and the air inside. Adrian took a deep breath, then he grew concerned,

 _I felt it again,_ he thought to himself, _my inner stray,_ _clawing its' way out, and for a moment, it got what it wanted..._

Adrian looked down at himself, seeing the blood all across his body and hands, then used the Blacklight to absorb the blood, cleaning himself up.

"Adrian...?" Asked a scared voice from the open doorway. With his vision still planted on the windows, he sighed deeply,

"How much did you see?"

"I saw the glowing eyes and razor teeth," said the voice, and it was revealed to be Pennie, keeping the aim of her Red Plasma Rifle on Adrian, "and I'm assuming that was your inner stray from before?"

"It is," admitted Adrian, "and it was almost unleashed again when I was fighting the Prophet." Adrian then stepped aside, allowing Pennie to see the mutated prophet floating further and further into space. Pennies' eyes widened at the sight of the massive creature, lowering her weapon,

"How did a tiny frail Prophet turn into a monster like that?"

"Blacklight from Zeus," answered Adrian. Pennie turned to Adrian, dropped the Plasma Rifle on the floor, ran up and hugged the Devil Virus,

"I'm sorry," she said, choking back a sob, "I just got scared for a moment, and I thought your stray took over, I didn't know what to do, I-!" Adrian grabbed her gently but firmly by the arms, and planted a deep yet gentle kiss on her lips, silencing her. Pennie melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her waist, up until the sound of a throat being cleared was heard from the doorway. The two parted, and there stood Thatan, Cutter and the other humans, some of which were keeping themselves from making wolf whistles at the two while Cutter shook his head,

"Is this really the time and place for that?" He asked them, making them both blush as they separated. Thatan looked past them, his eyes widening, and he snatched a large gun off of Cutters back, approaching the windows as the half frozen Prophet was extending a set of tendrils towards the ship, anchoring them in and dragging himself back to the Corvette.

"Everybody hold on!!" Shouted Thatan, pressing a button on the controls of the main bridge, and lowering the energy field that was keeping the air inside. As the Prophet was near the windows as the field was lowered, air was rushing out, causing Adrian, Pennie and the humans to grab onto pieces of the ship to keep themselves inside.

"I AM SALVATION!!" Yelled the insane prophet, "I AM THE WAY!! THE TRUTH!! THE LIGH-ACK!!" The Prophet was then silent, for Thatan had forced a Plasma grenade in his open mouth,

"If you are a light..." began Thatan, brushing one of his thumbs across the thumb print scanner of the grenade, making it glow to life and causing the prophet to let loose a muffled scream, "...you must be extinguished!" Thatan raised the gun, and with one powerful energy blast, sent the prophet hurtling back into space, the grenade exploding and leaving nothing but body parts floating in space. Thatan pressed the energy field button once again, reactivating it and keeping the air in, while also letting Adrian, Pennie, Cutter and the others relax.

"Maybe a warning next time would be good," said Cutter, "now can I have my Railgun back?" Thatan handed the gun back to Cutter, then he and the other humans went to work figuring out how to steer the Corvette in hopes of taking them all home. Adrian, Pennie and Thatan turned to each other,

"So, Adrian, I've been meaning to ask...what is your home world like?" Adrian smiled at her,

"Well, if Thatan would allow it, and if I ever figure out how to get back there, I would be happy to show you."

"She can go," said Thatan, "if I can go as well." Adrian gave Thatan a raised eyebrow, "Adrian, there is nothing left for me here. All that remains is protecting Pennie, who underwent similar trials that I am just now going through, so wherever she goes, I go as well to protect her."

"The Humans, Devils, Angels and etcetera have never seen an Asari or a Sangheili before, so I don't know how they would react...and I can't garantee that you'll live in peace if for some reason you decide to stay..." said Adrian honestly, "...but I have no problem bringing you to my world if that is what you two really want." Pennie took Adrians' hands in hers,

"Just being with you makes me-AAGH!!" Pennie then fell to her knees, clutching her head, as did the humans, and even Thatan was brought down to one knee, keeping one hand on his head and the other on one of his Plasma Rifles,

"Guys? What's wrong?" Adrian asked in concerned shock, but his question was quickly answered when he heard a loud distorted bell toll. "Oh no." Adrian formed his Blade, whirling around and keeping his eyes open as he heard the bell toll a second time, and finally a third time,

"Adrian..." Thatan winced, "...behind you!" The Devil Virus, unaffected by what was harming the others, whirled around, fist up, only for it to be caught by a pure white hand, belonging to the faceless man Adrian saw in his dream. The young Devil was then hit with a high pitch ringing in his ears, forcing him to his knees in pain, giving him a clue as to what Pennie and the others were feeling. The faceless man then brought his free hand slowly to Adrians' forehead, and right before everyones eyes, the two vanished, and with them the high pitched ringing. The humans looked about the room, clearly frightened,

"What the fuck was that?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Whatever it was, it's gone," said Cutter, convinced.

"But it didn't vanish alone," said Thatan, "it took Adrian." Pennie scanned the room, just to be sure and sure enough, with a single tear rolling down her cheek, Adrian was gone...

The Devil Virus landed roughly on his back in a dark forest, lit only by dim moonlight, the ringing gone, and so was the faceless man.

"Wonderful," said Adrian sarcastically, "first I had to fight an ugly alien prophet, now I am against some faceless fuck..." He scanned his surrounding, seeing nothing but bare trees, patches of brown grass mixed with dirt on the ground, and the air around him was oddly cold. "Just where the hell am I?" Adrian asked himself, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as a scream ripped through the air,

"ADRIAN!! HELP ME!!" Adrian recognized the scream instantly,

"Asia?" Adrian then sprinted through the woods, not stopping for even a moment, until he finally arrived at a twisted tree, and the sight below the tree made his stomach drop,

"Oh my god..."


	136. Chapter 135

Chapter 135: Hallucinations

"Oh my god..." Adrian repeated, seeing the sight beneath the tree; there was a naked, sickly pale Asia covered in cuts, on her belly in the dirt, with a familiar silver haired boy on top of her, thrusting into her with slow yet hard thrusts.

"Adrian..." she moaned, "...he's hurting me..." Adrians' rage was sent through the roof as he recognized the boy,

 _VALI!!_ He thought to himself, and with an alarming speed he brought the bridge of his foot to the assailants face, sending him into the air, and as he descended Adrian caught him by the throat, pinning him to the tree, his head tilted down so his hair was hiding his face, "You fucking pig!!" Adrian roared, "First you take my ex girlfriend Blizy out of spite towards me, then you attack the damn Leaders Summit, threaten mine and Isseis' family, and now you go and assault Asia?! Do you have a fucking death wish?!!" The boy laughed wickedly, tilted his head up, and to Adrians' shock and horror, it wasn't Vali at all. He had the silver hair and pale skin to match Vali, but his eyes were pure white, and his face was shaped like another boy he knew, "ISSEI?!!" Adrian released the demonic Issei, who stayed pinned to the tree before cackling at Adrian, and sank into the tree like a stone in water.

"Adrian..." The Devil Virus turned, seeing the naked bloodied Asia was now standing, but her blonde hair was now silver, her skin was paler than before, and her eyes were white like Isseis', "Why did you abandon me Adrian? Why did you leave me behind with that creep ISSEI?!!" She then lunged for Adrian, who raised his arms up in an X to shield himself, only for Asia to dissolve into smoke on impact, leaving Adrian heaving for air out of fright,

"This isn't real..." gasped Adrian, "...it has to be an illusion or hallucination of some kind!" Then he heard another evil laugh, and turned to see another semi-familiar face, "Damon?!"

"Pretty damn close," said the corrupted Damon, whose skin like the others was paler than normal, eyes were white, and his snow white hair had turned silver in addition to having cuts and bruises across his skin. Adrian then noticed that his outfit was slightly torn as well, the green knight in one hand, and to Adrians' heartbreaking horror, in his Devil Bringer arm he was dragging a petite body; the body of Koneko. She was deathly pale like the other corrupted friends he had seen so far, same silver hair as well, and when Damon released her, he saw that she also had white eyes. Koneko was mostly naked save for her school uniform shirt, open, but what caught Adrians' attention was that Konekos arms and entire lower half looked as though they were mauled off by an animal.

"Koneko..." said Adrian with morose. That quickly turned to fright when Koneko blinked, her white eyes turning towards the Devil Virus,

"You really shouldn't have left," she said in her blank tone, "since you have, everything has gone to hell." Adrian then heard a rustling through the grass, and something quick dashed for Koneko, latching onto her trailing insides, and feasting on her blood,

"Gasper?" The creature looked up from its' bloody meal, and sure enough, despite the white eyes and other corrupted traits, it was certainly Gasper, dressed in a ragged skirt. Upon seeing Adrian he tilted his bloodied maw, contemplating, then he launched himself at Adrian, only to dissolve into smoke as he flew and vanished from sight. The corrupted Damon laughed evilly as Adrian clutched both sides of his head, "This isn't real..." Adrian repeated to himself, "...this isn't real..."

"Oh! This isn't real?" Adrian looked to his right, seeing a corrupted Kiba with half his face seemingly melted off right down to his skull, "I'll tell you what isn't real: I, Rias' first knight, running off and becoming a stray, yet fully intending on returning, yet you, the one she entrusted with her heart and heyman, has no intention of returning. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually _like_ being a stray."

"Of course he likes it..." said another familiar voice. A figure appeared next to Kiba, and it was revealed to be a corrupted Wesker, with no sunglasses, revealing that instead of his signature red or corrupted white eyes, his eye sockets were filled with nothing but blood, "...even a blind man can see it."

"Ha!" A female voice then called out, appearing on Adrians' left, and it was revealed to be a one armed corrupted Xenovia, "If I had known he would enjoy being a stray this much, I would have taken more than just his nose in our duel." Another female figure then appeared next to Xenovia, in turn appearing as a corrupted Irina,

"Maybe now you all wouldn't mind if I took the head of the one who turned my beloved Issei to Devil-dom!" She said angrily. Adrian shook his head, already having enough, formed his Whipfist, then swung it around himself and catching all his friends corrupted counterparts, forcing them to dissolve into smoke on impact.

"Just what kind of nightmare is this crap?" He asked himself, not expecting an answer, but recieved one regardless.

"The kind he wants you to have..." said yet another female voice. Adrian turned back to the tree, and quickly turned away out of shock, seeing a corrupted Katrina, completely flayed of flesh from the neck down and pinned to the tree by large jagged splinters entering her hands and feet, staring at him with her white eyes.

"And the kind you're recieving!" Adrian looked at where the corrupted Damon once stood, seeing a corrupted Akeno in a shredded kimono, her fingernails dripping with blood, "Like my handiwork?" She asked Adrian, gesturing to the corrupted Katrina, "I did it thinking of you," she finished with a seductive purr.

"I don't have time for this madness," said Adrian bluntly, walking straight through her and causing to dissapate, only to here a new voice behind him; a low gruff voice he heard just recently,

"If you think this is bad..." Adrian turned back around, seeing a corrupted Thatan stsnding where Akeno once stood, complete with dented armor, one of his left mandables missing, and his right eye hanging from his socket, "...what's ahead will be absolute torture for you..." He then dissolved into smoke, with the corrupted Katrina sinking into the tree like Issei had before her. Adrian turned back to where he was intending on walking, only to see the evil Asia clone walking out of the darkness, and she wasn't alone; she was flanking three more young ladies, all with pale skin, all naked, all covered in cuts with white eyes and silver hair, but the similarities stopped there, and Adrian recognized all of them,

"Llarya...Pennie...Rias...!" Adrian gasped, a tear rolling down his face as he saw the corrupted copies of all four women he loved.

"You left us behind Adrian..." said Asia.

"You didn't even say goodbye to me..." said Llarya.

"You completely denied me even when your heart was saying you wanted me..." said Pennie.

"You left to fulfill your own selfish desire for vengeance..." said Rias, "...and now look what has happened to us." Adrian sank to his knees, hands on his head as he began to grow dizzy, his mind shattering and heart breaking all at the same time as all those he cared for reappeared around him, chastizing him, mocking him, tearing him down piece by piece until finally they abruptly stopped, vanishing as two more figures appeared; a boy his age with a shaved (possibly bald) head, electric blue eyes and dressed in a Kuoh Academy boys uniform, and a woman in her forties with dark hair greying on the sideburns and kind green eyes, yet both her and the boy held a certain sadness to them, and Adrians' heart sank further,

"Calvin...? Mom...?"

"Why, Adrian? Why didn't you start chasing Zeus when he killed me?" Asked Calvin, a large bloodspot appearing on the front of his uniform, making him look down, then back up at Adrian before completely decomposing amd turning into dust.

"Had you have persued him then," began Victoria, "I could still be alive..." then to add to Adrians' broken heart, she spontaneously combusted, quickly consumed ny flame, "...I would never have burned..." The fire then dispersed, and she fell to the ground, dissolving into ash, yet her voice could still be heard all around himself, "...I would never have died...you little bastard." Adrian slumped down, tears streaming down his shadowed face as he let quiet sobs escape his throat. Then Adrian heard the voice,

 _"Alright Slender, I think he's had enough."_ Adrian then saw Zeus materialize in front of him, yet he had yet to move from his slumped position, "Now I don't know what kind of trip my associate sent you down, but from my angle, it looked like a bad one."

"Zeus what the fuck was all that?" Adrian asked numbly.

"I asked my faceless friend to make you nice and docile for me," said Zeus, kneeling down so he would be close to eye level with the Devil Virus, "and it seems to me that it worked," he added, placing a hand on Adrians head and tustle his hair through his hood. Zeus was then surprised when Adrian snapped a hand up and gripped Zeus' hand with a bonecrushing grip, keeping the mutated devil in a kneel and making him wince as Adrian rose to his feet, his eyes glowing orange and his teeth growing razor sharp,

"It didn't work," he stated, his voice turning dark and gravelly, "it didn't make me docile you dipshit..." then to Zeus' own shock, a thick bone shell began to spread over Adrians' flesh, resembling an exoskeleton, complete with a skull over Adrians' enraged face as he shouted at his absolute volume, _"IT PISSED ME OFF!!!"_ He then threw Zeus with a newfound strength, and the false god was sent crashing through the trees and leaving an unbelievably large trench in the earth. Zeus barely had time to stand and brush off the dirt as he saw Adrian soaring for him, teeth bared, Blacklight claws extended and encased in the same bone shell as the rest of Adrians' body, giving him a more fierce appearance, making Zeus chuckle to himself as he extended his own claws, letting red and violet electricity course between each razor digit,

"Okay...Stray Devil vs. Devil God...this should be interesting..."


	137. Chapter 136

Chapter 136: Adrian vs. Zeus

Adrian sped for the murderer of his friend and mother, locking claws to claws with Zeus, causing the Devil God to smirk while sending a powerful blast of electricity into Adrian through their claws. The now out of control Stray Devil simply gave Zeus an unphased glare, and shoved Zeus back with a growl.

"Okay...usually that works," Zeus said with a hint of concern. Adrian kept silent as he reverted his claws, stomped over to Zeus, gripped the front of his jacket, and threw him once again, leveling more of the forest as Zeus was sent crashing. Zeus began to lift himself up, and quickly found a set of claws exiting his chest, then found himself lifted into the air, and to his own disbeleif he was ripped to shreds, with Adrian heaving from the adrenaline rush. Zeus head simply blinked, rolled his eyes, then in a flurry of Blacklight tendrils he quickly put himself back together without so much as a trace of injury, "You do remember I can heal, right?" Zeus asked the Stray Adrian. The skull faced Adrian grinned,

 _"I was counting on it!"_ He then created a bone encased Whipfist, cracked it at Zeus, wrapping it around his waist and began to whirl him around in the air, smashing him onto the ground over and over again until blood was spraying across the forest floor. He then pulled Zeus towards himself, holding him by the ankle and keeping his head at eye level to see his bashed in face. Zeus instantly healed, slammed his hands against the sides of Adrians' head, created a pair of small magic circles, and shot dark energy at point blank range. Adrian dropped Zeus, clutching his head in pain,

"So I guess that bone shell isn't as indestructible as we thought," said Zeus with a smirk.

 _"I can still feel pain, even with my new form,"_ said Adrian, _"just like you're going to feel pain from me!"_ Zeus gave a bellowing laugh,

"Adrian, has it not registered to you that I am a god? I have the powers and memories of Alex Mercer, Lord Raiden and Sirzechs Lucifer running through my veins! Any one of those would easily overpower you on their own! Do you really think you stand a chance? Do you really believe you can inflict that much pain on me?"

 _"Oh! You'll feel pain alright..."_ said Adrian, sliding one hand inside his jacket, drawing out his Whitelight syringe, and for the first time in a long time, Zeus was afraid, _"...you'll feel pain!"_

"Where did you get that?" Zeus asked.

 _"Doesn't matter,"_ said Adrian, _"what matters is that you took everything from me...and now I'm going to take everything from you...starting with your Blacklight!"_ Adrian then charged for Zeus, keeping the syringe low and aiming for the heart, but the mutated Devil blocked the attack, and the two were then locked in a fast paced give and take fight, ranging in an assortment of fighting styles from karate to kung fu to boxing and even technical wrestling, all while Zeus was avoiding getting stuck with the Whitelight needle. The false god then struck the syringe out of Adrians' grasp, sending soaring hundreds of feet into the deep dark woods. Adrian then landed a backhand on Zeus, shattering his jaw and sending the villain stumbling back as Adrian quickly chased after the needle. Soon he was quickly followed by Zeus with a rapidly healing jaw, enraged and determined to not let Adrian retrieve the Whitelight.

The two dashed through the woods with Adrian in the lead, quickly finding the Whitelight syringe with his Hunter Sense, and darted for it, coming to a clearing with a large blue truck with a white tanker on the back. Adrian sensed the Whitelight was under the truck, but before he could reach for it he was spun around, and recieved two distinctive claws to his eyes, blinding him as Zeus grabbed him by the neck and belt and threw him away as far as he could. Zeus then reverted one of his claws to normal, and formed the other into a set of tendrils under the truck, quickly snatching the syringe up and bringing it into his hand. He chuckled as he turned away from the truck, but stopped as he heard a metallic whine,

 _"Batter up motherfucker!"_

 _WH-BANG!!_

Zeus was sent flying, dropping the syringe as Adrian, fully healed, smacked the Devil God with the truck, using his Blacklight strength to lift the vehicle like it were paper. He then slammed the truck down, causing it to explode in a firey blaze, yet Adrian trudged through the flame, undeterred, ripping his flaming jacket and shirt from his body, revealing his torso, which was also encased in the Stray Devil Boneshell, complete with a firey orange eye in the center of his chest. He picked the syringe up off the ground, then stalked Zeus' scent, leading him to a large shower house building, a blood trail leading inside, but ceasing right at the doorway, almost as if Zeus was beconing him inside.

 _"Oh Zeusy!"_ Taunted the madness consumed Adrian, _"C'mout, c'mout, wherever you are!"_ The Stray Devil slowly trekked inside, keeping his Hunter Sense up so he could find the murderer of his friend and family, _"Are you going to hide like Damon did after I caught him filling my shampoo bottle with moose semen? Or like Issei after Katrina caught him messing with her underwear?"_ Adrian then sensed a quickening pulse and a rise in body temperature close to him; Zeus was getting angry. _"Oh I'm sorry! Did I strike a nerve?"_ Adrian asked mockingly, _"Does the mere mention of the girl whose lover you killed get you riled up still?_ Adrian then had an idea, and his skull face twisted into an evil grin, _"Then the mentioning of what me and her did not too long ago should drive you insane..."_ Zeus kept dead silent, but Adrian knew he was listening, _"...the other night, I had a bit of a moment with Katrina...a_ romantic _moment..."_ Adrian lied, his sense of Zeus growing as the rage of the mutant devil increased, _"...my lips on hers, my hands roaming her flesh, my..._ husbands bulge _only millimeters away from her hot wet hole..."_ That's when Adrian heard it, just barely above a whisper,

"...Liar..." Adrian drove his fist through the wall behind him, grabbing what he was looking for, and tore Zeus out from behind the wall, causing him to land roughly on the floor,

 _"You're right,"_ admitted Adrian holding his arms out to his sides, _"I did lie about Katrina..."_ he then formed his Hammerfists, attempting to smash in Zeus' chest, only for the Devil God to slide back out of the way just in time and just out of the way of the slamming fists, and when he was up against the wall, Adrian brought a fist back, bringing it to the wall with such a force that the wall shattered, allowing Zeus to step outside just out of range of Adrians' Hammerfists. _"...I lied about Katrina," repeated Adrian, "but I can tell you something that isn't a lie. You destroyed everything I cared about: my home, my hive, and you murdered my mother."_ Zeus blinked, stopping in his tracks,

"Victoria?"

 _"Don't act as if you don't know,"_ said Adrian, _"I saw the lightning."_ Zeus' eyes widened, and he looked down at the ground as if hit with a realization,

"Adrian...I really hate to tell you this...but I didn't kill your mother." Adrians' eyes widened,

 _"DON'T FUCK WITH ME ZEUS!! I SAW YOU LEAVING MY BURNED DOWN HOME!!"_

"That wasn't me Adrian. That was one of my associates." Adrians' expression softened for merely a moment, and his hard expression returned,

 _"What associate has the same power to teleport with red and violet electricity, Zeus?! If not you, then who?!"_ Adrian then grabbed Zeus by the front of his jacket, holding the syringe to Zeus' neck, _"TELL ME WHO!!!"_ The Devil God simply shook his head in shame,

"My one associate you were never supposed to find out about." Suddenly, black tendrils were wrapped around Adrians' wrists dragging him away from Zeus and making him drop the Whitelight. Before Adrian could fight, however, the same loud ringing from before could be heard, and he saw two white hands grab his shoulders, black tendrils wrapping around his arms and legs, keeping him restrained. Zeus dusted off his shoulders, and made sure a certain talisman hanging from his neck was still intact, to which Adrian noticed was a glass circle full of blood with an X going through it,

 _"A binding talisman...no doubt stolen by Salem from the elven world,"_ deduced Adrian, _"and clearly used to keep your faceless friend loyal."_

"Loyalty is a fickle thing for me," said Zeus, plucking the Whitelight off the ground, "especially thanks to my timelines version of you." Zeus then approached Adrian, almost nose to nose as the false god whispered to him, "I'm actually glad what you said about you and Katrina wasn't true, otherwise I'd have to _really_ hurt you." Adrian scoffed,

 _"Bitch please, you couldn't even get past the boneshell."_ Zeus smirked, resting a hand on Adrian, right where the shoulder met the neck,

 _CRUNCH!!_

 _"AAAGH!!"_ Shouted Adrian, with Zeus now holding part of Adrians' boneshell in his hand, leaving part of Adrians' neck and shoulder exposed,

"I could have destroyed you at any time Adrian," informed Zeus, "but I had to see just how strong your Stray Form was, and you didn't dissappoint..." Zeus, inspected the Whitelight in his hands, "...but you will..." Adrian didn't even see Zeus move, but he quickly found the Devil Gods' arm extended, the Whitelight needle stuck to his neck, and for the first time in ages, Adrian felt the firey barbwire that was the Blacklight extinguish in his blood stream as the Whitelight washed it away...


	138. Chapter 137

Chapter 137: Freedom for Slender

Adrian began to convulse, actually managing to break away from Slenders' tentacles and grip the front of Zeus' outfit, slowly dropping to his knees as the Blacklight was fully wiped from his bloodstream, his teeth reverting to normal, his eyes going from their new firey orange back to their fierce green, and the boneshell cracked and fell from his flesh.

"Now tell me Adrian," began Zeus, "how do you feel?" Adrian looked up at Zeus, tears running down his cheeks,

"...Cold..." shuddered Adrian. Zeus nodded,

"I figured that would be your answer," said Zeus, "especially since the Blacklight feels so warming under the skin after some time." Zeus then cupped Adrians' face with his hands, "Now this may not make sense right now, but you still have something on you...something I need..." Zeus then locked his index finger and thumb around Adrians right eye socket, keeping the eyelid open, and with his free hand he reached for Adrians' open eye,

 _RIIIP!!_

The scream that erupted from Adrian was simply horrifying, and he tore his hands away from Zeus as the Devil God tore his hands away from the Stray Devil, taking the eye with him.

"FUCK!!! MY EYE!!!" Shouted Adrian, cupping his hands over his now empty socket. Zeus simply turned and walked away a few paces,

"The Blood of Fury, The Mouth of Strife, The Hand of War...and now The Eye of Death...all are in my grasp..." he turned back to Adrian, "...now you have served your purpose!" Zeus then raised his hands, gathering more and more of his power, enough so that the ground began to shake, knocking half the forest down from the sheer force, and right between Adrian and Zeus appeared a figure made of pure dark energy, shaped to look exactly like Zeus,

"The Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction!" Laughed Zeus, "Sirzechs' most powerful and most dangerous attack! Care to know why its' so dangerous?" Adrian gave a silent one eyed glare as his response, "Because it destroys indescriminately," answered Zeus, meaning it can destroy this whole world, and not even I could control it." Then Zeus saw something concerning; Adrian lifted up a black chord, connected to a glass circle full of blood with an X going through it. Zeus thought back to when Adrian yanked his hands away from Zeus, and he looked down, seeing his binding talisman for Slenderman was gone!

"If it destroys...indescriminately," said Adrian with ragged breath, "then it should have no problem destroying this!" Adrian then threw the talisman at the aura, which casually caught it and crushed/melted it in a fist. Zeus shouted in a combination of fear, rage and disbelief, which turned to straight fear as a black tendril was speared through the energy being, turning black before turning into ash, revealing Slender now standing between Zeus and Adrian, and despite his featureless face, the Devil God could tell he was glaring daggers at him. Without even a word Zeus raised his hand and vanished in a flash of red and violet lightning, not a millisecond later several black tendrils smashed into the ground, originating from Slenders' back. The faceless one then retracted his extra apendages into his back, turned to Adrian and approached the now one eyed devil. Said Devil was still on the ground, losing consciousness from the sheer pain of losing both the Blacklight and his eye, unable to defend himself as Slender knelt down in front of him, his vision blurring as the faceless one placed a palm on his forehead, and that was the last thing Adrian saw as he was swallowed into darkness...

Meanwhile...back in the DxD universe...

As time continued for Adrian and the others, time was still at a crawl for those in the DxD universe, and while it had been several days for Adrian since he had left, it had only been a few hours for the others, yet Adrians' home was already under construction as per Rias' request, and under Cleos' guidance. Said She-Devil and Assassin were actually watching the construction unfold, with the rest of House Gremory pitching in on the building,

"So this is your plan? Rebuild Adrians' home and wait for him?" Asked Rias.

"It would be a disappointment for him if he came home and saw his house was still burned down to the ground," pointed out Cleo, "besides, if everyone just went out hunting for him, it would only push him further away. He will come back when he is ready. Trust me."

"That's _if_ he comes back," Rias said sorrowfully.

"Constructive critism, instead of trying to stop him from hunting the bastard that killed his friend and mother, maybe you and your group of devils could have gone looking for him _together_." Rias looked to Cleo,

"Remind me again, how do you know Adrian?"

"Vali hired me to kill him. I failed, and Adrian spared me," Cleo then lifted up her hand, revealing a rune made of blood in her hand, "and he left me with this." Rias carefully inspected the rune, and blinked,

"I've never anything like it," commented Rias.

"Neither have I, nor do I know what it means," said Cleo, "but it must be important if he let me live AND gave me that."

"He must have seen something special in you if he did so."

"He said I was so fast that he could have put in a good word for me had you not already had both knight positions filled."

"Really?" Rias smiled at the thought, then turned to her servants who were still building, "Issei, do you have a minute?" Issei, who was busy trying to haul several two-by-fours to the construction site, quickly dropped them and ran to the red haired she-devil,

"Yes Prez?"

"I want you to try and land your Dress Break technique on Cleo in sixty seconds, can you manage that?" Saying Issei was surprised was an understatement,

"You actually _want_ me to do the Dress Break?!"

"What is the Dress Break?" Asked Cleo, unsure if she liked the name of the technique.

"Basically it strips his female opponents of all their clothing," Rias breifly explained, "something to give you incentive to use your speed." Cleo chuckled,

"You're funny Rias, very funny." Cleo and Issei were soon a good space apart, with the former having extended her hidden blades and the latter summoning his Boosted Gear,

"Alright Cleo!" Said Issei with his signature perverse glee, "Let's see some assassin titties!" Issei made a lunge for her, and Cleo was prepared, ready to counter him,

"Not even in your-AAH!" Cleo then clutched her rune hand as it convulsed with pain,

"Issei stop!" Commanded Rias, but Issei already planted a hand on Cleos' shoulder, leaving a hidden magic circle, "Whatever you do Issei, _don't snap your fingers!_ " The ORC leader stressed, quickly rushing to Cleos' side, "Are you alright?"

"The rune...the one Adrian left!" Both of them looked, and the rune was glowing brightly, and then faded, turning into nothing but a small pool of blood in her hand. Rias gasped, taking a step back,

"Does that mean...?" Cleo could only give her a look that matched the red haired girls' concern.

"I don't know, but my guess is that Adrian might be..." Issei then slammed his free hand into his open gear hand,

"No! I refuse to believe that Adrian is gone! I know he is alright! I just _know_ it!" Without realizing what he was doing, Issei snapped his fingers in certainty of Adrians' wellbeing, forgetting for a moment about the Dress Break magic circle he placed on Cleo, "...Oops."

 _RIIIP!_

Before anyone could prevent it from happening, Cleos' outfit was completely torn from her body, revealing her long dark hair with gold highlights, golden tan flesh, and her large D cup breasts with nipples just a shade darker than her breasts. She quickly brought her hands up to cover her chest,

"HEY!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU BASTARD?!"

"Okay I honestly didn't mean for that to happen that time!" Issei said honestly.

 _WH-BINK!!_

Isseis' face was sent straight to the ground as Koneko stood behind him carrying a large metal beam,

"Still being a perv everywhere you go, huh?" She asked in her usual blank tone. Before long the rest of the ORC had joined the group, either chastizing Issei, finding new clothes for Cleo, or in Akenos' case, standing next to her best friend Rias,

"Hey, don't get so down Rias, I know Adrian will be fine, just like Damon and Katrina." Rias sighed,

"I hope you're right Akeno...I really do..."

Meanwhile...

Inside his warehouse, Zeus had both Vaas and Salem on the floor, writhing in pain from being shocked, and was currently holding his third associate by the throat, still having his face hidden in the shadows.

"When I gave you the powers, I expected you to draw out Adrian, but killing his mother was going too far...Richard." Zeus released the throat, and the figure stepped into the light, revealing it was, in fact, Adrians' father Richard Michaels!

"If you knew what I know, then you wouldn't even try to judge me," said the man.

"What is it that I don't already know?" Asked Zeus, "That you stopped viewing Adrian as your son due to the Blacklight? Or that you were actually jealous of Adrian possessing the power you wish you had? Or because I made you remember that on your wedding night you caught Victoria with another man and KNOW Adrian was never yours?" Richard was silent, keeping his answer to himself, "I gave you the powers of a god...act like one!"

"Like you did to Jason Gat?" Now it was Zeus who was silent, "Yeah, I heard about that gangbanger who stuck his cock where it didn't belong, and how you had Vaas take care of him. So don't act like you're high and mighty like a Devil God, when really your just another Devil!" Zeus stood toe to toe with Richard, his rage at a peak yet his voice came out like a hiss,

"Take Vaas and Salem, try out the modified Halo, _now_ ," he ordered, setting the small ring in Richards hand, "and if you speak of Jason again, you will find out in the worst of ways that I can take your powers away just as easily as I gave them to you." Richard scoffed, and strode past the Devil God, raising his hand and vanishing in a flash of red and violet lightning, with Vaas and Salem dissappearing with him. Zeus exhaled, "Richard, for your sake, I hope Slender killed Adrian...because if not, he will come back, and I will make sure you die first..."

Adrian woke with a start, his one eye flying open, seeing he was no longer in the forest, but was instead in an elegant bar, and behind it, dressed in a dark suit, stood another Adrian, scarred chin and all!

"What...?"

"Hello Adrian..." he said, "...my name is Slender...it's time we talked..."


	139. Chapter 138

Chapter 138: Time Paradox

Adrian slowly raised himself off the floor, groaning in pain, keeping his eye on Slender as the faceless one impersonated the former Blacklight weilder,

"What are you? A devil?"

"No."

"...An angel?"

"Definitely not."

"Am I dead?"

"No, not yet." Adrian gave Slender a better look over,

"Why do you look exactly like me?"

"I figured you would be more comfortable speaking to a face you recognized, converse with a voice you have heard before, and who do you trust better than yourself? Even though I have half a mind to end you right now," said Slender with a look of annoyance.

"For what?" Asked Adrian with a confused tone.

"For burning down part of my forest when you smashed that tanker truck," said Slender with a surprisingly calm tone. Adrian looked down at the floor in both shock and shame,

"I..."

"Don't even bother saying sorry," said Slender, "it won't bring my forest back, and the same applies to Zeus for destroying more of it than you." Adrian gave Slender a look of confusion,

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Well, I got mixed answers for that," said Slender, "Part of me still wishes to rip you apart, yet part of me also wants you to just simply leave my world and never return..." Slender paused, calming down, "...and another part of me wants you to go home. My reason being Rias, Asia, Katrina, Akeno, Damon, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Wesker and Cleo are all waiting for you." Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"Cleo?"

"The assassin."

"I know who she is, but I'm surprised she's still there."

"In due time, you will be more surprised who will be there to help you when the time comes." Slender then stepped out from behind the bar, "Now, I'm going to send you to a place where you can get your wounds treated, and at a time where maybe, _just maybe_ , alter history a bit." Adrian stared at Slender in alarm,

"Wait! What about Zeus? I can't let him get away with all the shit he's done!" Adrian then looked to the floor again, "But...I also know I can't fight him like I am either...not with the Blacklight gone. I may as well be human again..." Slender placed a reassuring hand on Adrians' shoulder, causing him to make eye contact,

"...Not my problem." With that blunt remark from Slender, he raised his free hand, snapped his fingers, and Adrian was once again swallowed in darkness...

Adrian awoke once again, his eye burning and freezing at the same time from the bright sun and the frigid wind. He leaned up, finding himself on a snow covered mountain trail, and quickly reminded that he has no shirt or jacket, so out of the sheer cold he wrapped his arms around himself. He began to trek through the deep snow, unsure of where to go or what to do, but after walking in the cold for an hour or so, Adrian fell into the snow, unable to continue further, the cold taking him over,

 _This is it,_ he thought to himself, _I'm seriously going to die here._ His vision was blurring once again, and he could have sworn he saw a man in a stetson hat riding a horse towards him, seeing the man reach down as Adrian faded from consciousness once again...

Sometime later...

Adrian grunted, groaned, leaned up and found himself inside a tent, tucked into a mass of decently warm fur blankets, nude, and a set of folded clothes on a chair next to him. He then noticed that he had something wrapped on his head, and found someone had wrapped a cloth around his head, with a wad of cotten placed in his empty eye socket. He groggily stood up from the mass of blankets, dressing himself in rhe clothes, which turned out to be his own pants and boots, but someone had added a black button up shirt, a red neckerchief, and a black cowboy hat,

"Obviously someone is a fan of the old west," Adrian muttered to himself, and exited the tent, seeing he was in a snow covered campsite with several men dressed similarly to him, ranging in different colored shirts, pants or slacks and hats, and coats wrapped around themselves as they huddled around a campfire. One of them men, who looksd to be of Native American decent, then stood up to approached Adrian,

"Hey sonny, are you alright?"

"I've been better," admitted Adrian, "care to tell me where exactly I am and who I need to thank for the shirt and bandage?"

"You're just south of the Redemption Mountains, and you would be thanking me for the shirt," he then held out his hand, "Dutch van der Linde is my name." Adrian hesitantly accepted the handshake,

"Adrian Michaels," he introduced while wondering to himself, _Why does his name sound so familiar?_

"Adrian, huh? That's different. Now tell me son, why the hell were you wandering around the mountains, half naked, and with no horse or provisions?" Asked Dutch.

"It's kind of a long story..." Adrian then realized Dutch said _horse_ in his question, and decided to play along, "...one that I can't remember most of. So much so that I can't even remember what year it is."

"Are you serious boy?" Adrian gave a nod as his response, causing him to shake his head in disbelief, "Must have hit your head on that trail somewhere...it's 1889." Adrians' eyes widened, and he began to wave his hand back behind himself, trying to find a seat,

"I need to sit down..." he mumbled. _WHY THE HELL WOULD SLENDER SEND ME THIS FAR BACK IN TIME?!!_ He wondered in alarm.

"Easy sonny, easy," said Dutch, making a motion to a pair of twin boys by the fire, "James! John! C'mere! Help our new friend find a spot by the fire and get him some grub. I can tell this boy has some potential..." Adrian got a look of the two boys; they appeared to be the same age as Gasper, with dark shoulder length shaggy brown hair, the start of a stubble on their faces, brown eyes, and when they approached Adrian, he saw one of them had two scars going down his right cheek. They were both dressed in tan shirts, dark brown vests, dark pants with belts and large shining buckles, the one with no scars was carrying a large rifle on his back while the scarred one had a shotgun, and each were wearing a gun holster with a revolver and a lasso.

 _Wait, I know these guys!_ Adrian thought.

"Adrian, I'd like you to meet the Marston Twins. The handsome one is James, and the one who got attacked by a couger is John," introduced Dutch. James held out a hand first, a smile on his face as he spoke with a rough yet gentle tone,

"Good to meet'cha," he said, and Adrian accepted the handshake, while John held out his hand next, keeping his serious face,

"Glad we pulled you from the snow when we did," he said, unsure if he trusts Adrian just yet, who simply shook his hand,

"I take it you were the one that pulled me from the snow?"

"Nah, that was James," answered John, gesturing to his twin, "I thought you were already dead, and was planning on seeing if you had anything worth looting."

"So I have _you_ to thank?" Said Adrian, redirecting his gaze to the non-scarred twin,

"Yep, and I'm glad I did. But when we are around the fire, most of us are wondering why the hell you were out in the snow as you were." Then James, John and Dutch went and joined the other western men by the campfire, with Adrian remembering exactly where he had heard the name _Marston_ before...

Eleven years ago...

A six year old Adrian, dressed in red pajamas decorated with cowboy boots and hats, sat on his bed, with a younger Victoria Michaels seated next to him, an old framed black and white picture in her hands,

"Are you ready for your bedtime story?" She asked him, to which the younger Adrian nodded, cuddling up next to his mother as she began her story, "This story...is about two cowboys, who were both villains _and_ heroes...your great grandfather John Marston, and your great great uncle James Marston."

"How come we aren't Marstons mama?" Adrian asked innocently.

"Well..." began Victoria, "...before I married your daddy, I was Victoria Marston, but when I was married, I changed my last name to Michaels."

"Do I have to change my name if I am married?" Asked Adrian, earning a laugh from his mother,

"When that time comes, that'll be completely up to you."

Present...

Adrian snapped out of his brief flashback, and saw the others were still waiting on him,

 _So now I'm going to sit next to my grandpa and uncle from over a hundred years ago...what could go wrong?_ He sarcastically asked himself before approaching the fire...


	140. Chapter 139

Chapter 139: Enemy in the Past

As Adrian sat by the fire, he relunctantly began to tell a few key details about his journey, but decided to keep most of the story to himself, in fear of their reaction.

"Well, to make a long story short, a man murdered both my friend and my mother. My friends and the rest of my...family...didn't want me to chase after him because of how dangerous he is, so I wound up breaking my ties and persued him anyway." James handed Adrian a bottle of whiskey, which he took a small swig of, and began to cough from how strong it was,

"I take it that's how you lost an eye?" John inquired, with Adrian gently brushing the bandage with his fingertips, taking another drink of the whiskey,

"Yeah...among other things..."

"This sonuvabitch have a name?" Adrian scoffed, taking yet another drink,

"...Zeus...he calls himself Zeus...of all things..." Adrian then chuckled to himself, drinking some more, which began to make James concerned,

"Easy friend. We got to share that with the rest of the gang," he lied in a whisper, really just wanting Adrian to stay somewhat sober. The young devil hiccuped,

"Okay man...whatever you say..." Adrian then fell backwards, snoring loudly. John shook his head,

"Clearly someone can't handle their whiskey," he said sarcastically. James sighed,

"Help me get him to the tent." Both Marstons, one gripping Adrians' shoulders and one gripping the ankles, hauled Adrian to the tent, dropping him inside, "He's pretty heavy, ain't he?" Commented James.

"Yeah..." said John, digging through Adrians' pockets, "...he really is." He then drew out Adrians' wallet, keys and phone, looking at the latter with curiosity, "James, you ever see anything like this before?" James took the phone from John, unsure of what to make of it,

"I don't know..." He then turned the phone over, seeing a large black button on the back, and out of simple curiosity, he pressed his index finger against it. The screen lit up, making them both jump, yet James kept his grip on the futuristic device, and slowly turned the lit screen towards himself, squinting his eyes for the only thing he had ever seen as bright as the sun, and after a moment of squinting, his eyes adjusted, seeing a colorful picture of Adrian, with both eyes, in some sort of uniform, and a beautiful red haired girl hugging him from behind, wearing a similar uniform but in place of pants she had a skirt so short it made his eyes nearly pop from his head. John then joined James in looking at Adrians' phone background,

"Wha...is that Adrian? And a working girl?"

"Nah, not a working girl...if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were both a couple...and not from around here." John then placed a serious hand on James' shoulder,

"Do you think Adrian is a government agent?"

"Fancy clothes, fancy technology, and a beautiful woman, all sounds like he is. But if he were, why would he be wandering the mountain trails, half naked, and with an uncared for eye socket?" John mulled over his answer, until he looked over to the passed out Adrian,

"Maybe when Dutch takes the rest of the gang on that bank heist, you and I can stay here with him, get some good and proper answers."

Sometime later...

Adrian, now sober, opened his eye, finding himself tied to a tree in a seated position, with John standing in front of him, weilding a bowie knife, while James sat a good distance away, keeping watch of the situation.

"Uh, what's going on?" Adrian groaned, still feeling the effects of the whiskey.

"Right now the rest of our group is off doing a job," explained John, "and you are going to start telling us who you really are." Adrian blinked,

"I told you, my name is Adrian Michaels-."

"Are you a government agent?" John interrupted. Adrian looked at him in disbelief,

"Are you serious? Why would you think that I'm-?" John held up Adrians' phone, and the young devil kept silent.

"Found this fancy thing in your pocket, and one thing government boys have in common is that they are big on technology...even though I have to admit _this_ looks advanced even for them." Adrian sighed,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Adrian.

"You see, that saying right there, is the exact thing someone would say when they have something to hide," said John, bringing the blade of his knife close to Adrians' remaining eye.

"Hey, let's take it easy John," said James, approaching the two.

"No, James," began John, "If he's with the government, he will go back and tell them where we're all hiding. Then all of us will be put behind bars. Or worse, in a hangmans' noose."

"I'm not going to do either of those things because I'm _not a government agent_!" Stressed Adrian, "I never have nor will I ever be an agent. Where I'm from, the government wanted me locked up in a cage to..." Adrian stopped himself, and calmly proceeded to lie to his ancestors, "...to keep me alive for information, until they are ready for me to fall with my own personal noose."

"What info could be that important?" Asked John. Adrian shook his head,

"If I told you, they'll take you too." John stood up, turning to his twin, shaking his head skeptically. James shared his look, approached Adrian, and crouched down in front of him so they would be eye level,

"Adrian, I like you, but what you did right there lost you a little trust and respect," said James, indirectly telling Adrian that he saw through the lie. Adrian closed his eyes with a sigh in defeat,

"Okay...I'll tell you the truth, but you will most likely try to kill me once you do find out." John put away his knife, and replaced it with a revolver,

"I told you he was a government agent," John told his brother.

"Worse," said Adrian, "so much worse than any agent." This got both of the boys attention, and Adrian saw they were now both focused and listening intently, "...I'm from the year 2013, and I'm a devil." John and James both took a step back,

"You're the devil?!" Asked John in disbelief.

"No I'm _a_ devil, not _the_ devil," explained Adrian, "I'm just a lower class, the Devil King is...well, the king."

"Is there a real difference?" Asked James, more curious than afraid.

"Well, Sirzechs is the king of all devils, yet I am the lucky damn devil who... _bedded_ his younger sister." James jaw practically hit the ground while John gave Adrian a look of skepticism.

"You did _what_?!" James asked, earning an elbow from John,

"C'mon James, you don't seriously believe this horse shit, do you?" There was a flash of red, and the two cowboys saw that Adrian had vanished from inside the ropes, and had reappeared next to the tree, rubbing his sore cold arms,

"Better believe it John, I'm as real as they come." The scared Marston then held up his revolver, ready to shoot, until James placed a hand on the gun, keeping it pointed away from Adrian.

"James, what the hell-?"

"Hold on John!" Said James, "He might be friendly."

"'Friendly?' James he said he is a devil!" Said John in concern.

"Yet we found him hurt, half naked and freezing in the snow. If he is a devil like many folks believed, wouldn't the snow just melt under him as a result of being in hell for so long?" Adrian then decided to cut in,

"Actually, I've never been to hell. I stayed on Earth my whole life, from birth to convertion to now." James raised an eyebrow,

"'Convertion?'"

"I started off Human, then when my friend was dying, I made a deal to save his life, turning me, him, and two of my friends into devil servants." James then looked to John, snatched Adrians' phone from his twin, pressed the same black button he had before, showing the photo of Adrian and the red haired girl,

"I take it this girl here is your master?"

" _Was._ Until she tried to stop me from killing the bastard who killed both my friend and my mom," said Adrian with a hint of distaste, "when that happened I had no choice but to leave, and that in itself is a crime for devils." John shook his head,

"Alright, that's enough! I've heard enough!" He turned to James, "You stay here with him," he said in a harsh whisper, making sure Adrian wasn't listening, "I'm going to get some help, and we are going to send him back to where he belongs." Then John stomped off without another word, leaving James behind with Adrian. The less scarred of the twins simply looked to Adrian, then gestured to a large tree stump, and the two took a seat,

"So...Adrian, care to tell me more about what your world is like?"

Two hours later...

Adrian and James were now heading back to camp to warm up, with the formentioned rubbing his arms hastily, not used to the cold.

"So this Zeus fella is just your dead friend from another time? And he killed your friend so there won't be another...Jessler?"

"Kessler."

"Kessler...which is also him...damn...this talk of time travel and world hoppin' is making my head spin."

"Tell me about it," said Adrian, "I damn near lost my mind in the last two worlds I was in..." Both of them stopped when they reached camp, seeing Dutch and his gang had returned, all bearing their guns and taking aim at Adrian,

"Dutch, what is this?" Asked James.

"John told us everything, about the Devil among us, bringing technology of the future to destroy the past," said Dutch, "and I can't allow it." The group then saw John walk up, closely followed by a man that sent chills down Adrians' spine, for he was dressed as a priest, complete with a black wide brimmed hat a familiar golden cross hanging from his neck,

"'Punish the wicked,' words to live by. Yes...wise advice to heed from a holy man." The world seemed to shrink around Adrian as the man tilted his head up just enough for his face to be barely visible; he saw the insane gleam in his eyes, and his tongue hanging out like a sick reptile, and Adrian spoke the priests' name,

"...Sellzen?"


	141. Chapter 140

Chapter 140: Sealing Fates

"Oh! My fame preceeds me!" Chuckled the priest, tipping his hat up and revealing the rest of his face, and Adrian saw he looked exactly like Freed Sellzen, save for the darker outfit, the hat, and a grey goatee on his face.

"No, not exactly," said Adrian, quickly understanding the situation, "but I have met one of your descendants. Tell me, which Sellzen am I dealing with?" The Priest chuckled,

"I am Fredrich P. Sellzen, at your service! So you much be the cow pie licking devil I have come to exorcise!" Adrian then summoned his Sacred Gear, his eye turning firey orange, and his voice turning demonic,

 _"You can try Sellzen, your descendant certainly did."_ Sellzen growled, then leapt with such agility that it took Dutchs' gang by surprise, but Adrian already saw it coming, raising his Gear arm up at Sellzen as the crazed priest withdrew a sword of light from inside his outfit, blocking the blade and hurling him into the snowy forest, bounding after him. James was about to go running after him, until Dutch grabbed him by the shoulder,

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help Adrian," said James defiantly, "because I believe him to be good of heart, even if he is a devil." Dutch then grabbed the boy by both of his shoulders,

"James, you're talking madness! Adrian is a devil! Any good you think is in him is nothing more than him being a trickster!"

"Then why do I feel more content with the devil than I do with that holy man?" Asked James. Dutch paused, and his concern turned into anger as he moved his hands from James shoulders and to the front of the young cowbys shirt, grabbing handfuls and hoisting him off the ground,

"Maybe the devil got to your head, and now we need to get him out!" Dutch then proceeded to haul James away from the camp, with most of the camp cheering him on, except for John, who looked at his twin with worry.

As Dutch proceeded to drag James away, Adrian was furiously fighting Fredrich Sellzen, images of Freed flashing before his eye as he continued to use his gear arm to block the priests blade of light. Adrian then held his gear arm up to block a overhead strike, then used his free hand to punch the priest in the abdomen, then in the face, knocking him back, and followed up with a powerful kick to the crazed priests' chest, knocking him flat on his back in the snow. The devil then knelt down in front of Sellzen, wrapping his normal hand around the priests collar, and used his gear arm to land punch after punch to the grey haired mans face, over and over and over, spraying blood, cracking bone, yet Sellzen kept laughing, as if the whole situation was just too funny for him. Before long, Adrian was no longer looking at Fredrich Sellzen, he was looking at Freed Sellzen, and spoke with his demonic voice between punches,

 _"You tried to kill me, that I can live with..."_

 _WHUMP!_

 _"But you tried to hurt Asia in the process..."_

 _WHUMP!_

 _"She was a nun, damn you!"_

 _WHUMP!_

 _"You sliced her outfit open, pinned her to the wall and thought about violating her!"_

 _WHU-CRUNCH!_

 _"Then you tried to stand in my way when I tried to save her from Raynare!"_

 _SQUELCH_

 _"Then you messed with Kiba and the Holy Swords_

 _SQUELCH_

 _"You harmed yet_ another _member of the church,_ _Irina!"_

 _SQUELCH!_

 _"Then finally...finally I was able to destroy you..."_ Before Adrian could land another punch, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder,

"Yes...you did destroy him." Adrian turned, seeing Slender standing by him, still impersonating the young devil. He then looked down, seeing Fredrich Sellzen was no longer breathing, and his entire head had been crushed, causing him to look down at his own hand, seeing his boneshell had returned, making him fall backwards and crawl away from Slender and Sellzens' body in alarm, realization hitting him at full force as the boneshell fell away from his flesh,

"What...have I done?" He asked, mostly towards himself, and thankfully in his own voice.

"You did exactly what I sent you here for," said Slender, "you went back in time and altered a bit of history, just as you were supposed to." Adrian looked at Slender in disbelief, "Now that history has taken its course, the son of Fredrich P. Sellzen will join the church, avenging his father with the same twisted madness they share, as will _his_ son, the one you know as Freed Sellzen, all because the first was murdered by a raving stray devil." Adrian was already on his feet, grabbing Slender by the collar of his suit and pinning him to a tree,

"You... _used me..._ to create _FREED SELLZEN_?! Are you fucking serious?!!" Adrian was then greeted by loud ringing in his ears, causing him to release Slender and cover his ears, and the creature went from impersonating Adrian to taking his true form; tall, faceless, and _angry_.

 _"DO NOT TRY TO VILLAINIZE ME, CHILD!"_ Bellowed the faceless one, _"I DID YOU A FAVOR BY SPARING YOU! YOU DESTROYED A CONSIDERABLE AMOUNT OF MY FOREST! MY HOME!"_ Slender paused, collecting himself before speaking in a more calm tone, ceasing the ringing in Adrians' ears, _And so you must face_ _a consequence for such an act. That being the you becoming the cement that solidifies the madman that is Freed Sellzen...then again, this_ is _always destined to happen."_

"Excuse me?" Said Adrian in confusion.

 _"This event, the death of Fredrich Sellzen, is a fixed point in time, along with the rise of Hitler, the death of JFK, the dropping of the atom bomb...the death of Calvin and your mother..."_ Adrian looked to the side, feeling those words steer straight through his heart, _those horrible stories that were written about that Jeff idiot trying to fight me..."_ Adrian gave Slender a confused look as the faceless one subconsciously continued,

"Damon? When did you get here?" Adrian asked sarcastically, "I thought I was talking to a faceless fuck named 'Slender.'" The creature rolled his 'eyes' with a frustrated sigh,

 _"My point is, there are things we just can't change. This being one of them."_ Adrian scoffed, rising to his feet,

"Maybe so, but there is one thing I can do..." He then summoned a magic circle in behind himself, "...I can at least get my ancestors away from Dutch and his gang." He then walked through the magic circle before Slender could stop him, vanishing from sight.

 _"You can try Adrian...you can try..."_ Adrian then reappeared back at the camp, seeing that it was bare of any people, and instead he saw they were gathered in the distance, so he began to approach, slowly striding at first, the breaking into a run, and finally a sprint, seeing a nervous John standing by Dutch, who was aiming a gun at James, and the latter had his back towards the edge of a high cliff. Without even giving it a second thought, Adrian sprinted between James and Dutch, right as the bullet left the barrel, and Adrian shielded his uncle, taking the bullet into his back, and the two tumbled off the cliff, with John shouting and diving after them, sliding in his belly through the snow and stopping at the cliffs edge, unable to catch the devil and his brother. Dutch then grabbed John by his collar, hoisting him to his feet,

"Did you just try to _save_ the devil boy?!" John held a hard glare at Dutch,

"No, I was trying to save my brother." Dutch gave John a look of uncertainty, and pulled and extra revolver out of a hiddem holster,

"You go down there, and you send those two to the firey pit of hell! I'll be listening..." Dutch then stomped off, the gang following suit, while John stood at the top of the cliff, the revolver in his hand...

James gasped for air, struggling to stand as he found himself wrapped in Adrians arm, and after a bit of wrestling and manuevering, he saw that Adrian had purposely broken his fall with himself, and the young devil leaned up, letting out a pained groan as he did so.

"H-h-ho...how...are you still alive after a fall like that?" Stuttered James. Adrian, unsure, pulled open his shirt, seeing that his boneshell had regrown just enough to cover his torso, also stopping Dutchs' bullet from truly entering his back.

"Huh...I guess being a stray has its perks..." Adrian coughed, helped to his feet by James, who was helping Adrian to stamd while staring at the boneshell in horrified wonder,

"Do all devils have that?"

"No...just me," said Adrian, "a result of abandoning my master."

 _CLICK!_

Both Adrian and James looked up, seeing John aiming the revolver at the two,

"Sorry brother...but I can't let you help that devil scum more than what you have."

"Than _I_ have? More like _we_ have. You, me, Dutch, all of us helped Adrian back there, so you are just as much to blame as me, and besides, that priest you brought back looked more crooked than the one everyone is saying is a damn devil!" John took a deep breath,

"Dutch is waiting to hear the two shots that sent you two to hell...I won't disappoint him..." James took a sharp breath in, keeping himself standing strong as he and Adrian squeezed their eyes shut...

 _BANG! BANG!_

A/N: I know this one may seem like a bit off for a mini arc (especially in a story like this), but it is significant. Next time: Friends reunite, truths are revealed, and oh yes...there will be blood. Until next time!


	142. Chapter 141

Chapter 141: Done Enough

A/N: I know that this Red Dead Redemption mini arc was super short, but I hope you guys found it to be meaningful. Anyway, I didn't say this last chapter, but thank you to all the readers and reviewers that remained loyal to the story (especially you Amvmaster and dmandog056, seriously, thanks for reading). But keep in mind, this story isn't over yet! So with that being said, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

 _BANG! BANG!_

James and Adrian slowly opened their eyes, seeing John had the gun pointed to the sky,

"There's the two shots, now you two can go to hell." John then turned away, walking back towards camp,

"Hold up," said James, stopping his twin, "you just disobeyed a direct order from Dutch...why?" John sighed, still facing away,

"Because...as much as it kills me seeing my brother siding with a devil, I can think of one thing that is worse..." John turned to face James, "...killing my only brother." James nodded in respect, and John walked away, knowing for a fact that he will never see his brother alive again...

James then hooked Adrians' arm more securely around his shoulders, and began to support Adrian as the two walked away from the cliff as fast as they could.

"So what's the plan now Adrian?" James asked in a rushed tone, "I was already on the run from the law, now I'm on the run from Dutch and his gang."

"And I was on the run from Angels, Fallen and Devils in my present timeline for abandoning my master...and breaking her heart right before hand."

"She stopped you from avenging your mama and friend, right? So didn't she break your heart first?" Adrian stopped, causing James to stop as well, a pained look on his face, "What?" Adrian kept silent, and James came to a conclusion, "...You still loved her...and you left her still. Now that's even colder than the snow we are standing in." Adrian took his arm from James grasp, and glared,

"Thank you Uncle James, for that nice statement," he said sarcastically. He then proceeded to walk past James, but the young cowboy didn't move,

"'Uncle?'" Adrian froze, realizing his error. The young devil turned, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, only to see James step away from him in alarm as he stared at Adrian, or rather, at the tall figure standing right behind him. Adrian whirled around, only to have a cold hand placed on his face, and the two vanished, leaving behind Adrians' hat, and a very confused James. "...Adrian?"

The young devil was slammed to the ground, no longer in a snowy old west, but was in a desert with dry cracked ground, and no civilization in sight, and standing above him was a very enraged Slender, shrieking at the one eyed devil in anger,

 _"YOU JUST_ ** _HAD_** _**TO** GO AND ALTER HISTORY **THAT MUCH** , DIDN'T YOU?_ _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"_

"Save my uncle from getting murdered by an old west gangster?"

 _"That 'old west gangster' was SUPPOSED to kill your uncle!"_ Slender continued, _"you've altered events that should NEVER have been altered!"_

"If I was never supposed to have altered them, why even bother sending me back to kill Sellzen? Huh?!" Slender kept silent, "If you knew I was supposed to kill Sellzen, wouldn't you have also known that I would try to save James as well?!"

 _"Try, yes. But out of all the possible futures I've seen, you never succeeded. This is truly one in a million."_ Adrian stood up, dusting himself off, while giving Slender a look of disbelief,

"You mean you've already witnessed me doing this?"

 _"But this is the only time you've successfully saved the one who shouldn't have been saved."_ Adrian looked down at the ground in wonder,

"So...what happens now? Since James survived, what happens to the future now?" Slender looked up, as if he were ignoring Adrian, but the young devil had a feeling he wasn't. "Uh...what are you staring at?"

 _"I'm looking through time to see how badly you damaged time..."_ Slender answered, and his invisible eyes widened, _"...that's not possible..."_

"What? What is it?"

 _"Your uncle...has vanished!"_ Adrian took a step back,

"What do you mean he vanished?"

 _"He just vanished, from his entire time period! He must have been taken by someone with time abilities like mine, Zeus or someone else."_

"Well, then we got to find him! Save him! There's got to be something we can do!" Slender looked down at Adrian, a black tendril sprouting from his back, snaking around Adrian, piercing his back and exiting his left shoulder, making him shout as the faceless creature lifted him up to be eye level with himself (or as eye level as he could be with no eyes). Slender, face practically an inch away from Adrians, hissed in a menacing tone,

 _"You, have done, **enough**." _Slender then released Adrian, letting him fall onto his back while clutching his injured shoulder, _"You will return home from here, alive, because despite the trouble you have caused, you may still be of use to me."_ Adrian groaned,

"But where exactly am I? How can I go home if I don't even know where I am?" Slender glared at the one eyed devil, and bluntly answered,

 _"Not my problem."_ The faceless creature then vanished from sight, leaving Adrian alone in what seemed like a whole new dimension, a desert no less, with no water, injured, and only his devil powers and Sacred Gear to help him. Adrian swore to himself, holding his gear arm up to his face while clutching his injured shoulder with his free hand,

"Penglog, you there?"

 _"Always Adrian."_

"What the hell was that faceless thing anyway?"

 _"Truthfully, I have no idea. I have no recollection of a faceless creature like that, but he definitely has some power to him. Maybe even on par with Sirzechs...maybe even stronger!"_

"Just what the hell could be stronger than a devil king?"

 _"Besides our friend Zeus and God himself? Not sure. But whatever he was, he was definitely an evil creature, and we are lucky to have survived him, especially with how badly you pissed him off."_ Adrian exhaled, the idea of angering something that powerful sending waves of fear and adrenaline through his viens.

"So what do we do now?"

 _"We walk. What else is there to do?"_ Penglog was then silent, and Adrian sighed, deciding to walk in the direction of the sunrise, yet he had no idea where to go or what to do.

Several hours later...

Adrian was still traversing the cracked desert ground, sweating profusely under the harsh sunlight, shirt still unbuttoned from when he fell off the cliff in the previous world, and losing hope fast,

"It's hopeless..." Adrian wheezed to himself, "...fucking hopeless..." Then he heard a metal crash and the squeal of tires, making him turn...

 _THUMP!_

Adrian was sent into the air, then crumpled onto the ground in a heap, landing on his stomach, almost swearing he heard a familiar voice calling his name, and soon felt himself being rolled over, cracking open his only eye to see a familiar ash gray girl, tears welling up in her eyes,

"Adrian...what happened to you?"

"K...Katrina?" Asked Adrian in a daze, getting a nod and a teary eyed smile from the Goddess of War, who sat him up, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, making Adrian groan from his shoulder injury. "Katrina...did you seriously hit me with Weskers car?"

"Not on purpose," said Katrina, "Damon was driving, then he vanished when we went through that last portal, but what happened to you? What happened to your eye? Why do you seem so...different? And what the hell is that?!" Katrina moved Adrians' open shirt to the side, seeing the boneshell encasing Adrians' torso, causing Adrian to wrap his shirt closed,

"It's...kind of a long story..." said Adrian, "...not all of it good." Katrina scoffed,

"With how you have that bandage over your eye, I may have to agree with you..."

Before long, the hood of Weskers' car was covered with the contents of a first aid kit, an orb of green devil blood, and a bottle of Brandy to numb Adrians' pain, both physical and emotional.

"So religious aliens, faceless monsters, and cowboy relatives...that's an interesting combination," said Katrina, having just heard the last of Adrians' story, giving him a fresh bandage for his empty eye socket, for even after applying green devil blood to the wound, Adrian was unable to regenerate his lost eye.

"Tell me about it," said Adrian rubbing his fingers across the bandage, and coming into contact with Katrinas' hand, and thats' when he realized what was missing, "What happened to your ring finger?!" Katrina raised her injured hand up, raising her eyebrows as if just remembering,

"Oh yeah, crazy bastard with a mohawk cut it off whenever I got separated from you, then I met my spiritual ancestor Kratos, got recruited into a gang called the Saints, even had anal sex with the handsome one close to my age, then I met back up with Damon in a world of killer clowns and doomsday vehicles, then he vanished when we went through the last portal, and here we are now." Adrian blinked,

"You had anal sex with a gangbanger?" Katrina raised an eyebrow,

"Like you have room to talk, 'Mr. I-like-to-fuck-dark-elves-and-break-alien-girls'-hearts,'" Katrina chuckled, but Adrian wasn't smiling. Instead, he was looking down at the cracked ground, ashamed,

"Maybe...maybe Slender was right..."

"About what?"

"About me doing enough damage as is. I lost an eye, and my powers, you lost a finger and your gangster boyfriend, and Damon lost his entire family, all because I selfishly wanted to avenge my mom..." Adrian sighed, "...I'm saying maybe Rias had the right idea in trying to stop me. Maybe we should just head home..."


	143. Chapter 142

Chapter 142: Unleashed

Katrina took a step back from Adrian in pure shock,

" _What_ did you say?"

"I'm saying maybe we should head home," said Adrian, "before things get even worse for everyone. We already lost more than what most people should lose, I don't want you or Damon to lose your lives over my selfish mistakes. So I say we go back, you and Damon take the spankings, and I'll face the chopping block...make things better for everyone since I'll be gone." Katrina paused, turning away from Adrian with breathing huffs, and out of nowhere she used her arms to angrily clear the hood of Weskers' car, scattering everything onto the cracked desert ground in her rage,

"YOU STUPID ONE-EYED PRICK!!" She screamed at Adrian, making him stand up, clearly taken aback by her outburst, "WHEN ME AND DAMON WERE TRAPPED IN THAT DIMENSION WITH THE KILLER CLOWNS (WHICH I AM TERRIFIED OF BY THE WAY), BOTH ME AND HIM LOST _ALL_ OUR POWERS, _AND_ OUR WEAPONS, AND DAMON EVEN _DIED!_ I HAD TO WISH HIM BACK, AND EVEN AFTER ALL THAT, BOTH OF US WERE STILL READY TO FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOU, FIGHT FOR CALVIN, WILLING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO HELP! AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE WANTING TO GIVE UP?!!" Adrian opened his mouth, but no words came out, he simply kept opening and closing it, like a fish out of water, trying to think of something, anything, to say, "...I was willing to fight and die alongside you Adrian..." said Katrina, letting a sob escape her throat, "...don't give up on killing Zeus...on avenging Calvin...on avenging Victoria...on me..." Adrian looked to Katrina, and something finally registered to him, something so obvious that he was even more ashamed of himself than before for not seeing it sooner; he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Katrina...I..."

"Just go!" She said, turning away from Adrian with tears streaming down her face, "If you want to go back then fine! But I am going after Zeus, with or without you!" Adrian was silent once again, and slowly but surely he approached Katrina, wrapping his arms around her and hugging the crying Goddess from behind,

"Katrina...Kat...I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid 'sorry' won't cut it this time, Adrian," said a male voice, causing Adrian to break the hug, and for him and Katrina to whirl around, seeing a man Adrian had believed to be dead,

"...Dad? You're alive?" There stood Richard Michaels, still very much alive, and just appeared right out of the blue in a white three piece suit,

"Yes, Adrian, I am still alive. What made you so sure I was dead?" Adrian looked down at the ground, then back at his father,

"The fire...they pulled your body from the ashes!"

"Just a John Doe I found in the morgue. I grusome yet effective suggestion from my cohorts." Adrian then felt a gun pressed to the back of his head, and from how his senses were spiking, he could tell it was loaded with light rounds,

"Hello Adrian," said a familiar masked man, "missed me?"

"Not really Salem, I was kind of enjoying your abscence..." said Adrian, turning around to see it was in fact Salem holding a large handgun up to Adrians' head, while Katrina had a dirty mohawked man holding a machete sized blade of light close to her throat, "...and you must be the motherfucker that took Katrinas' finger."

"How did you guess?" Asked the man, "Was it my ruggedly handsome good looks? My witty charm?"

"The stupid mohawk," answered Adrian with a raised eyebrow. The man scowled at Adrian,

"You sure you want to be disrespecting me, especially when I got your anal slut friend with a blade to her throat?" Katrina groaned,

"What, did Zeus tell you about that, Vaas?" She asked the madman.

"He sure did," he bragged, "he also told me to turn his pretty purple car into scrap metal with that cement mixer...with him in it. I just now realized that I should have probably emptied that mixer into his car also, to make sure he couldn't survive." Katrinas' eyes widened, and she looked down at the ground her eyes becoming shadowed by her hair,

"You mean to tell me...you _murdered_ Jason Gat?"

"Well with how much his car flipped, I wouldn't bet your money on his survival," said Vaas with a shrug.

"Well we aren't here to discuss Katrinas' dead lover," said Richard, "we're here because Zeus wants them to be audience for the Halo." Adrians' breathing deepened, his rage boiling to the surface as the more Richard talked, the more things began to grow clear,

" _YOU_ were the associate I was never supposed to find out about...you burned down the house, slaughtered my hive, killed my..." Adrian shut his mouth and his eyes, tears beginning to flow once again, but they shot open when Richard spoke once again,

"When Zeus came to me, gifting me with his power, he helped me to see my supressed memories, and why I could never _truly_ accept you as my son." Richard then placed a palm to Adrians' forhead, "Embrace eternity." Richards eyes then turned black, and Adrian was forced to see an image; a dark hallway with a closed door at the end, a light emitting from the cracks between the door and the frame, with Adrian stepping closer, and closer, reaching out, twisting the knob ever so slightly, cracking the door open just enough to peep inside, seeing a wedding dress on the floor, a nude man on top of an equally nude woman, making love in the bed, his face hidden in the side of the womans neck, and her face turned towards the door, eyes closed in ecstasy. Upon seeing her face, Adrian tried to step away in shock and horror, turn away while averting his eyes, but the person whose memory he was witnessing kept him focused, watching the scene, the scene of an unknown man making love to Victoria Michaels.

Adrian then heard Richards' voice surrounding him,

 _"You see Adrian, I could never accept you as my own child, because you_ aren't _my child. You never were."_

"Then who the hell is he?" Adrian asked the disembodied voice, "Who is my real father?"

 _"The fucker priest that married us!"_ Adrian then saw darkness, and instead he saw a crib, _"Since you weren't my child,"_ continued Richard, _"It made it so much easier for me to do this."_ Adrian saw his hands being raised, one reaching for the crib, and the other holding a syringe, containing something Adrian was all too familiar with,

"Blacklight...you infected me with Blacklight, when I was an _infant_?!" Adrian was then brought back to the real world, and sent to the ground as Richard shoved him away,

"Don't give me that attitude! I gave you strength! I gave you speed! I made you grow up big and strong!" Richard sighed, "Granted, I didn't unlock the Blacklights' full potential in you just by injecting it." Adrians' mind was racing, as he began to put together the pieces of the puzzle,

"How were you intending to unleash my full potential?"

"By having you come into contact with another that had the Blacklight, namely Elizabeth Greene."

"But Mercer freed her..."

"And then killed her," said Richard with distaste, "then he ups the ante and decided to unleash your power _himself_!" That's when Adrian finally understood, going from resting on his elbows on the ground to kneeling, his remaining eye becoming shadowed with the rage of realization,

"Alex Mercer didn't give me the Blacklight Virus...he _awakened_ it!"

"Yes..." confirmed Richard, "...but _I_ was supposed to be the one to give you that power! Me! Not Mercer! Not that terrorist! That murderer! He turned the one I was supposed to grant god-like power to into a monster!" Adrian was silent, for only a moment, but to him, and Katrina, it seemed like forever,

"...What difference...would it have made...if it was _you_ who unleashed my power instead of Mercer?" Asked Adrian, already knowing that Richards' answer would be nothing more than bullshit.

"It would have made _all_ the difference Adrian," said Richard, "because I am not a murderer like Mercer was." Adrian stood up, his eye no longer shadowed, and instead of its' fierce green, it was not its' firey orange, his Sacred Gear being summoned onto his arm,

 _"That's where you're wrong, Richard,"_ said Adrian, his tone turning demonic, _"you_ _killed my mom."_ Katrina, having never heard Adrians' stray devil tone, gasped lightly, unadmittedly scared of her friend,

"Adrian?" Boneshell then appeared over Adrians' body once again, and he began to approach Richard, who laughed mockingly at Adrian, masking his nervousness,

"C'mon Adrian! Have you not heard what I said? Zeus gifted me with some of his power!" Richard then raised his arms, encasing them in Blacklight tendrils, and his arms morphed into razor claws, with red and violet electricity coursing between the claws, "If I recall, Zeus annihilated you in Slenders forest when he wasn't even trying! Do you really think you stand a chance against me?!" Adrian stopped, and smirked,

 _"I do,"_ he said, _"because I'm not the one who has been backing up since you started talking."_ Richard then realized that Adrian was right; when the young one eyed devil began approaching him, he had been backing away from the advancing devil, getting further and further away from Salem, Vaas and Katrina. Adrian then cracked his neck, and he let his heart grow cold, allowing his inner stray to take full control, and the boneshell began to shape itself, growing horns, a snout, razor claws, his wings spread and were encased in boneshell as well, and even grew a boneshell encased tail. More surprising, Adrian began to grow, until he was _at least_ ten feet tall, and now looked more like a one eyed skeletal dragon!

 _"Now, Richard,"_ began Adrian, _"I think the question is this: how good are_ your _chances?"_


	144. Chapter 143

Chapter 143: Kali

Richard could only stare at the draconic Adrian as the giant skeletal dragon began to slowly advance on him once again. Vaas unintentionally released Katrina so he could speak to Richard,

"Hey Richy! Uh, are you sure you want to try and fight your _not_ son that badly? Because I'm pretty sure he will eat you...whether or not that ends up being literal I'm not sure on either." He didn't have time to listen for an answer, as Katrina snatched Soul Reaver off her back, parrying the light machete out of Vaas' hand, and then turning her attention to Salem, only to recieve a holy bullet to the shoulder, sending her to the ground. She cried out, getting Adrians' attention, and the giant skeleton stopped, turned, and saw Salem keeping his gun aimed at her head,

"Go on kid! Make you move! You know I have no problem putting a bullet in her head!" Adrian paused, and turned back to Richard, shocking Salem and Vaas, while Katrinas' heart shattered, until she saw Adrians' giant boneshell tail swing towards the two villains and knock them away from her by about a football field or two. Richard could only watch in horror as he continued to back away from Adrian, unsure of what to do,

"I AM A GOD ADRIAN!" He shouted, weakly attempting to intimidate Adrian to no avail. The skeletal dragon simply plucked Richard off the ground by his neck, hoisting him up to where they were eye level,

 _"Bitch you are not a god, just another devil,"_ Adrian bluntly stated. Richard whimpered, but only for a moment until he looked straight up, and a smile spread on his face, causing Adrian to look up, and his one eye widened; there was the missing Halo, in its original size, and far enough away from the planet so they can see it in its entirety. But what stood out was that in the middle of the ring was a giant red magic circle, slowly growing to fit inside the ring turning the blue sky to a blood red.

"You know what, you're right," said Richard, "I am just a devil, but you'll be nothing but dust in a minute!" Adrian returned a glare to Richard silencing him, and crushed the mans' windpipe. He then tossed Richard into the air, grabbing his ankle, and slammed him into the ground firmly. Richard rolled onto his back, and Adrian walked up, planting a boneshell encased foot on Richards chest, crushing his ribs like they were made of crackers. The man coughed blood, and despite having the power to destroy Adrian, he was simply too afraid to use them, so Vaas and Salem leapt into action, with the mohawked lunatic latching onto Adrians' boneshell wings, wanting to slice them off with his machete, while Salem was shooting his gun at the large skeletal dragon, only to see his light bullets bounce off the hard boneshell. Adrian keeping a firm foot on Richard, grabbed Vaas off of his back, and with his large claws he began to crush the psychopath, while he used his free set of claws to grab Salems' gun hand, crushing it, and lifted the masked man into the air, causing all three men to shout or scream in pain. Katrina should have been happy that Adrian was winning, except Adrian wasn't trying to kill the three villains; he was trying to make them suffer.

"This isn't right..." she said to herself, standing up and clutching her injured shoulder, "...this isn't Adrian!" She then sprinted to Adrian, "ADRIAN STOP!!" She shouted, causing the skeletal dragon to look down at her, "THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE THEM SUFFER! VICTORIA WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS!" Adrians' only response was to bring back one of his boneshell wings and smack her away, sending her skidding across the cracked desert ground. He then proceeded to slam Vaas down on the ground, the mohawked human barely breathing as he spit blood out the side of his mouth, and shifting his grip from Salems' arm to his masked head, slowly crushing the metal on the scarred mans head as he screamed in agony. Richard, managing to build up some courage, sent several tendrils at Adrian, who simply caught them in his free set of claws, wrapped them around his boneshell grip, and tore them from Richard, taking the mans' arm in the process. Richard screamed as he quickly regenerated his arm, but Adrian dropped Salem, and picked up Richard by his ankle, spreading his claws, ready to start slashing until he couldn't regenerate anymore. Katrina, not caring if Adrian lashed out at her again, ran up to the giant skeletal dragon, hugging him tightly around his waist, tears streaming down her face once again, "Adrian! Please!" Adrian looked down at Katrina, and something welled up in Adrians' heart, melting the cold spot that had formed in his heart, causing him to drop Richard, and the boneshell began to crack, falling away as Adrian shrunk down to his original size,

"Katrina...I...I'm sorry." She continued to hug Adrian, and the one eyed devil simply returned the hug, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. Richard, Vaas and Salem simply watched the two as they picked themselves up and stepped away.

"So what's our next course of action, Richard?" Asked Salem. The man shook his head,

"We get to the Halo, fire it, and watch as it sends those two devils into oblivion." Richard raised his hand, and the three villains vanished in a flash of red and violet lightning. Adrian and Katrina looked at where the villains once stood, then up at the Halo, and they saw the red magic circle had finally filled the inside, and glowing brighter and brighter,

"Something tells me we won't survive that..." said Adrian. He felt his head tilted back down, and saw Katrina was only focused on him,

"If we don't, then lets not waste this last moment..." Then, to Adrians' shock, Katrina closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Adrian hesitated at first, but he closed his eyes and accepted it as well, right as the ring above them began to shine with a pinkish red glow, signifying the ring had fired. The glow began to gain on Adrian and Katrina, but neither one were paying attention, instead they were more focused on each other, trying to make the moment last forever, and soon the blast was not even a foot away from them...

"Awe, now isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Adrian and Katrina opened their eyes, pulling their lips from each other, and they saw they were no longer in the desert, but were instead in a large throne room, with tapestries hanging from large ivory pillars and rugs covering the marble floors. What caught the two devils off guard, however, was the topless woman seated on a gold throne with her legs crossed at them. She had shockingly bright blue skin, a slim yet toned body, long dark hair, dressed in pinkish billowing pants that stopped at her knees, held up by a blue sash, gold bracelets, anklets, equally gold ritualistic tattoos, and a large pointed golden crown on her head. When she stood up, the two devils saw her most distinctive feature of all; she had four arms coming out of her torso instead of two!

"What in the hell...?" Wondered Katrina,

"Am I?" Finished the multi-armed woman, "I think the question should be ' _who_ in hell am I?' And that answer is Kali, Hindu Goddess of Death, Goddess of Doomsday, Goddess of Sex, Violence, Motherhood, and Goddess of something our one eyed friend up in front should be quite associated with now." Adrian tilted his head, and when he straightened up, he finally figured out what she was saying,

"Goddess of Time...so you pulled my uncle James from his timeline!" Kali placed a finger to her lips, quieting Adrian,

"Spoilers," she said with a wink.

"But...he's already vanished. You already had to have pulled him," said Adrian.

"Maybe I have, but I haven't yet..." said Kali, approaching the two, and giving them both a good look over, "...damn, if only you two were a year older or I was a few years younger," she said, admiring them.

"Okay, ignoring the creepy vibe, what do you want with us?" Asked Katrina, not really approving Kalis' looking over. Kali straightened herself up,

"Well, for starters, I would very much like a 'thank you, for keeping the God-Slayer Halo from killing us,'" she said, "and second, as Goddess of both Death and Time, I am getting real sick of Zeus' nonesense."

"'God-Slayer Halo?' That ring thing?" Asked Katrina.

"Zeus used magic on it, and now not only can it kill any living thing, but it can now slaughter any and all dieties as well," explained Kali.

"That explained the giant ass magic circle that was in it," stated Adrian.

"And that's where you two come in," said Kali, "because while the other gods are saying it's not their problem, and our worlds Lucifer, Michael and Azazel-."

"'Our?'" Katrina interrupted.

"Welcome back to your home dimension sweetie," Kali said with a grin, and continued, "-are too busy ensuring their own peace to bother with him, I've taken the liberty of taking matters into my own hands." Kali then emphazied her point by holding up all four of her hands, to which Adrian scoffed,

"'Hands,' yeah, funny, so how is recruiting us going to work, exactly?" He asked her, "I already lost an eye trying to fight him, Katrina lost a finger, and we both lost our friend Damon. Plus we don't even know where he is." Kali placed her lower hands on her hips, her upper right hand on his shoulder, and with her upper left hand she made Weskers' car keys appear in her grip,

"Just worry about getting there, I'll take care of the rest."

Before they knew what was happening, Adrian and Katrina were now inside Weskers car, parked on a dark highway, all wounds (save for the missing eye and finger) healed, with the keys now in Adrians' grip.

"So where exactly are we supposed to find Zeus if we don't know where we are going?" Asked Katrina. Adrian sighed, holding up the car keys,

"I think I know where he will be," and Katrina saw it; a small keychain that had not been there before...a _Statue of Liberty_ keychain...


	145. Chapter 144

Chapter 144: Confessions

Soon Adrian and Katrina were quietly cruising down the highway, with Adrian driving, and Katrina looking out the passenger side window, unsure of what to say to her friend.

"So...Adrian..." The young devil shot her a glance before refocusing on the road, "...can we talk?"

"About the random kiss when you thought we were going to die?" Asked Adrian. Katrina nodded, "What about it?"

"Well...I just...I don't know...I guess...I..." Before Katrina could stammer anymore, a dark shadowy figure rose from the backseats,

"Just spit it out already!" Adrian stomped on the brakes, sending the figure flying forward into the front seats, smacking his face into the radio, "Ow! My poor nose!" Both Adrian and Katrina looked at the figure, just now realizing who it was,

"DAMON?!" They both shouted in unison, and the green coat clad fourth wall breaking buffoon slid himself back into the backseats, snapping his nose back into place.

"First my dad knocks out my tooth, now my friend breaks my damn nose! Fuck!"

"When the hell did you get back?!" Asked Katrina.

" _How_ did you get back?!" Asked Adrian.

"Kali," answered Damon, "she told me all about what's going down, when we need to get to Zeus, and how long it will take us to get there."

"How come she told _you_ all this and not us?" Asked Adrian.

"That's a good question," said Damon, "but first things first, you two kissed?" Katrina blushed and turned away, while Adrian groaned,

"Zeus made a God-Slayer, and he was going to have me and Katrina be the first victims, and I guess Katrina felt like she had to make our last moment be a kiss."

"Awe, that's adorable," said Damon. Adrian raised an eyebrow at him, then wondered,

"Wait, where exactly have you been?"

"Back in the elven world with Nyna," said Damon, "drinking expensive liquors, smoking some potent plants, and sparring with Nyna, teaching her how to fight, not that she needed my help any." Adrian gave him a curious look, and Damon elaborated, "She and the other light elves figured out how to temper light, so that made it a bit of a challenge for me since I'm a devil." Adrian was then curious,

"Did you see Llarya while you were there?"

"Yes I did and she also learned how to temper...only she learned how to temper darkness."

"Like Rias?" Asked Katrina.

"Yeah only while Rias has that red tint to hers, Llarya has a pinkish purple tint." Adrian looked away in thought, a small smile crossing his face at the thought of Llarya using new powers.

"Sounds like you had fun while you were there," Katrina said to Damon.

"Yeah, but I was also a king, so I was limited on what I could do," said Damon, "believe it or not I felt more responsible while I was there, to the point where I couldn't do my usual shit." Adrian scoffed,

"Sounds like a good thing," said the one eyed devil.

"Yeah, but now that I am back..." Damon then rummaged through his coat, pulling out a familiar pair of white panties with strawberry print,

"Aren't those...?"

"Mystery Head Girls panties? Yes they are," said Damon, sliding them onto his head, the crotch right against his mouth and nose, then dug a plastic pack the size of his fist from another pocket, sliding it snug inside the panties,

"Tell me that's not what I think that is," said Adrian, looking in the rearview mirror with concern.

"If you think it's cocaine, I can assure you that is isn't...it's crushed up ecstasy." Damon then slammed a fist on the plastic pack through the panties, maining coating himself, but the contents still flew about the car, making Katrina cough and sputter while Adrian shouted, steering the car off to the side of the road, putting it in park so he could turn and yell at Damon,

"Okay what the fuck, man?!" Shouted Adrian, "We only got so much time to try and stop Zeus from activating his God-Slayer!!"

"Actually, according to Kali, we got three days," said Damon, "because she saw the future right up until Zeus brings his machine over New York, then she couldn't see anything past that." Adrian was breathing heavily, trying to stay mad at Damon, but he felt himself calming down,

"How far are we from New York?"

"About a days drive," answered Damon.

"Good..." said Adrian, reclining in the drivers seat, "...I think I breathed in some of that ecstacy."

"Pretty sure all three of us are high as kites right now..." said Damon with a whoozy tone, "...nice and relaxed..." He then fell back in the backseats, breathing heavy and relishing in the drug polluting the air. Katrina then leaned towards Adrian,

"You know, I think I have a bit of a confession to make," said Katrina.

"Hmm?" Wondered Adrian.

"The more I think about it, the more I think I always loved you," she told the one eyed devil, "you _and_ Calvin. Granted I couldn't have you both, and you were so close to Rias, so I chose Calvin. I know that may be weird, or selfish, but that's just how I feel." Adrian was silent, until he turned to Katrina,

"I wish things turned out differently. I wish Calvin was still here with us, and I wish Rias hadn't tried to stop me, but I guess when all hope seems lost, we see who is truly there for you in the end." He turned to Katrina, and saw she had apready fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he decided to simply relaxed as well.

"Hey, if we are all doing a confessional right now, especially since we may die in a few days, then I guess I should probably empty my plate too..." said Damon, laying down in the backseats. He took in a sharp breath before stating what was on his mind, "...I think I may be bisexual." He paused, feeling as though all eyes were on him, "Now Adrian, you probably already knew that, with the kiss to prove to Kiba I'm not homophobic, or when I said that Blair would try to get you and me in a threeway...which is actually why I think I might be bi actually. One night, me, her and this other devil hunter dude I can't remember the name of, we fox holed up over in Prague in a decent hotel during a devil hunt, we had a few drinks, Blair came up with the idea, he was down, and I said I would be down for anything once, and then before I knew what was happening, they both had me on the bed, amd they were licking my..." Damon paused, turning to his invisible wall, "...they're already asleep, aren't they?" He leaned up, and sure enough, both Adrian and Katrina were both asleep. "Well I guess I'll have to bug them with that story another time," he said. Damon looked to his invisible wall once again, "You guys will probably enjoy it too much, so right now, I'm going to ask our dear loving author to do one more time skip, probably the last requested one in the story, so let's make it good!"

One last requested time skip...

It had been thirty six hours since Damon filled the air in the car with crushed ecstacy, and now Adrian, Katrina and Damon were now driving through the back streets of New York state, attempting to approach the city without alerting any search parties that were looking for them. In that time they ate quickly at local fast food places, using only cash to avoid being tracked by their credit or debit cards, and Damon even made a point for the three to get new outfits so they would be even less recognizable; Damon now wore a green Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and dark slacks, Katrina now had a thigh high purple dress with a white fleur-de-lis on the front as well as black leggings, and finally Adrian had on black pants, a red short sleeved dress shirt with black chinese dragon print, a black fedora and a black leather eyepatch covering his empty eye socket.

The three had finally decided to stop at a seedy motel, right on the outskirt of New York City, the day before Zeus was supposed to appear,

"So tell me something Adrian," began Katrina, "when you still lived in New York all that time ago, did you ever stop at this motel when you were leaving the city?" Adrian looked up at the hotel sign, reading it aloud,

"'The Roadside Hostel?' No because I thought it sounded creepy. I just saw it as I was leaving with my mom and Richard." The Hotel in question was one long building lined with white adjacent doors and white framed windows, with a separate smaller building for the landlord, which Damon was just exiting, a single keycard in his hand.

"Alright, so pulling the money we all had leftover from our journey, we managed to score the room (off record) for the one night..." Damon then looked down at the ground, "...possibly our one last night on Earth." Katrina and Adrian looked to each other, and they knew Damon could very well be right. The trio of teenagers then heard a soft thud, and they turned to see a bald, middle aged African American man, dressed in a blue suit with a white dress shirt and black tie,

"Adrian?" He asked in a thick accent, "Is that you?" Adrian and the others go into a defensive position, ready to fight if needed,

"Depends on who's asking," said the one eyed devil. The man looked around, making sure no one was watching, then he refocused on Adrian, a flare of Blacklight Tendrils rippling over his entire person and changing his appearance; now before them stood a young fair skinned woman with short, spikey brown hair, silver-blue eyes, clad in a grey hoodie over a grey and black striped shirt, a short denim skirt with black leggings and red sneakers. Adrians' guard instantly dropped,

"Dana!" Adrian ran to her, and the one eyed devil gave her a tight hug, with the young woman returning it,

"Adrian...I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?" Adrian pulled away from her to look her in the face,

"Where have _I_ been? What happened to _you_? You suddenly have the Blacklight in you!"

"Uh, Adrian?" Katrina cut in, "Who is she?"

"Guys, this is Dana Mercer." Katrina gave him a concerned look,

"Mercer? As in...?"

"Alexs' sister," confirmed Adrian. He turned back to his friend, "Dana, we have _a lot_ to catch up on..."


	146. Chapter 145

Chapter 145: Last Night on Earth

Once the three devils and the Blacklight user were inside the hotel room, Damon reclined on the bed, Katrina stood by the door, and Adrian had made Dana a cup of coffee, explaining everything that had happened to him after New York... _everything_ ,

"So Alex, posing as Heller at first, gave you the Blacklight in hopes od being his second in command or whatever?" Asked Adrian, making sure he understood.

"Yeah, that sounds correct," said Dana, using her Hunter Sense on the three Devils, " but all this talk of Devils...Angels...Gods...all that sounds insane, but the DNA doesn't lie."

"Not only that, but I also lost my Blacklight powers," said Adrian.

"That explains the missing eye," said Dana, referring to Adrians' new eyepatch, "and Zeus used the Whitelight given to you from Blizy?"

"Yeah," said Adrian, "so now I'm just a regular devil, whose master is in Japan, and we got a lunatic mutated devil ready to fire a God-Slayer weapon here in New York tomorrow, and sadly that seems like the only time we can stop him." Dana took a deep breath, and stood up,

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"Maybe you could reinfect Adrian with the Blacklight," said Damon, "give him back his strength and power so we can actually take the fight to Zeus, each of us stick a foot up his ass, and we can go home to either get our asses laid, or our asses destroyed. Either one is possible at this point." Dana gave Adrian a raised eyebrow,

"When I abandoned my master, who happens to be the Devil Kings little sister, I also broke up with her." Danas' eyes widened,

"You broke up with the Devil Kings sister?"

"Broke her damn heart even," said Adrian, "so now we are wanted by the Devil King himself, and no doubt he is going to send Sona Sitri and her group after us," Dana gave Adrian a confused look, "Sona is the next head of the House of Sitri devils, just like my ex, Rias, is the next head of House Gremory."

"Ah," said Dana, now understanding, "so not only are you up against a psycho devil god thing, but you are also trying to avoid getting taken back to the Devil King, no doubt sentenced to death."

"Meaning either way me and Damon are screwed," said Adrian.

"Wait, how is Katrina spared?" Asked Damon, looking to the ash gray goddess.

"She still has the Gremory Family crest," explained Adrian, "so if she goes back the worst Rias will do to her is give her a thousand spankings." Dana choked on her coffee,

"I'm sorry, _spankings_? Did I hear that right?"

"Then again, Katrina might like that too much," said Damon with a light laugh, earning a glare from the War Goddess. Adrian cleared his throat before answering Danas' question,

"Uh, with each devil house, the master sometimes has to discipline their servants. As to what that entails is up to the master, but I do know for both Rias and Sona, they choose spankings." Katrina then jerked a thumb towards Damon,

"Jackoff Johnny over here holds the record for recieving the most spankings," she said with a smug grin. Now it was Damons' turn to glare,

"I'll make sure I get a front row seat for the day Rias spanks you."

"If that day ever comes," said Adrian with a gloom filled tone. Katrina then looked to the floor as well, and Damon stood up from the bed,

"So back to my original thought, can you give Adrian back the Blacklight? Because seriously, all he needs is that damn Dress Break Technique and a pervy attitude and he would be as useful as Issei."

 _WHOOMP!_

Damon fell back onto the bed, clutching his face as a boot was thrown at him. He looked up with a bloodied lip to see Adrian, huffing, and wearing only one of his boots,

"FUCK! YOU! DAMON!" Shouted Adrian, "In fact, just because of that statement, when I see Zeus, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands, no Blacklight needed."

"Arrogant much?" Asked Damon, standing back up, wiping the blood away, "You couldn't even beat him _with_ the Blacklight."

"So what kind of an impact would it have if I got it back?" Asked Adrian, leaving Damon to think of an answer. Adrian then turned back to Dana, "There is one thing you can do, but it's more of a bucket list thing rather than a 'stop Zeus' thing..."

Several hours later...

Katrina was left in the hotel room by herself, with Damon gone to retrieve dinner, and Dana still gone with Adrian, doing whatever it was he wanted to get off his bucket list. Soon Katrina looked out the windows of the hotel room, seeing Adrian giving Dana a hug before she turned and began walking down the street, changing her shape and form into a man in army uniform. Adrian turned back to the hotel, made his way to the door, opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Adrian, where have you been?" Asked Katrina, "You've been gone for several hours." Adrian was silent, simply holding up his arm and revealing his reason; a large black crow tattoo, spreading its wings and covering the inside of his right forearm. Upon seeing the bird inked into Adrians' arm, Katrina gasped,

"You got a tattoo?!"

"It was on my bucket list," explained Adrian, "and the funny thing is me and Rias talked about getting tattoos together, mine being this crow, and hers being a butterfly." Katrinas' eyes were shadowed by her hair,

"Is there a significance to them?"

"As a matter of fact there is..." said Adrian, seating himself on the bed, "...when me and Rias first made love, when you and the other girls decided to taste..." Adrian stopped, seeing Katrina was remembering, and blushing, "...yeah...we cuddled on the bed, flipped on the radio, and _The Crow and the Butterfly_ by Shinedown was the first song playing. And despite what the song was _supposed_ to represent, me and Rias found a new meaning in it..." Adrian then faced Katrina, "...I'm her crow, and she's my butterfly I'm chasing." Katrina, touched by Adrians' story, let a tear fall,

"You still love her...even after everything..." Adrian nodded,

"Yeah, I do, even if I know for a fact she won't have me now." Katrina sat down next to Adrian,

"God I must have sounded like an evil bitch before, saying what I said earlier."

"When? In the desert, before Kali saved us from certain death? Or in the car the other day, when Damon sprayed ecstacy everywhere inside?" Katrina giggled at Adrians' sarcasm, and Adrian smiled at her, "Besides, we're both devils, we're supposed to be evil." Katrina looked at Adrian, and Adrian looked at Katrina, and Adrian spoke straight from his heart, "Kat, I love you, and you will always be my friend, and tonight, and tonight only..." Adrian held Katrinas' hand, "...I'm willing to love you as more than a friend." Adrian began to lean towards her, but she quickly placed a hand to his lips,

"Adrian, if we do somehow survive tomorrow, no matter what happens tonight, I want you to go back to Rias." Adrian leaned back, surprised, "I don't want to pull any more heartstrings from you that have already been pulled, and I don't want to be selfish of you." Adrian began to lean in again,

"...For our last night on Earth...be selfish of me...because I know no one else will..." Katrina then leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, and they both leaned back onto the bed...

Meanwhile...

The sun was now setting over New York, and the same sun was beginning to rise in Kuoh Town, with Adrians' house now rebuilt, far bigger and nicer than before, with several more floors added, an elevator and more, and on the top floor, in a large penthouse style room, overlooking the entire town with a large full view window, stood Rias, dressed in a white plush bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her head as she watched the sunrise in anticipation. The door to the room slowly opened and closed, and in walked Cleo, dressed in her usual assassin attire, but now had her hood down,

"Morning Rias," the Egyptian girl greeted.

"Morning Cleo," the red haired she devil greeted back.

"You're up early."

"I like watching the sunrise from time to time," said Rias, "but it was always when Adrian was around," she added sadly.

"Don't worry," said Cleo reassuringly, "I have a feeling he will be around sooner than we think."

"I hope so," said Rias, removing the towel from her head, "I was up late last night doing something special for him."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rias turned to Cleo, opened her bathrobe and pointed down between her legs. Cleos' eyes widened, and she unintentionally began to leak blood from her nose, but that quickly ceased when she saw what Rias was truly pointing at; right above her lower lips, right where her pubic bush could have been, was a red and black butterfly tattoo, with the surrounding skin still red from being done recently.

"That is a beautiful tattoo," commented Cleo, "did you do it yourself?"

"Yes and it was both painful and not easy," said Rias, catching Cleos' eyes that were still focused on the small inked critter between her legs, and surprised when Cleo actually knelt down to look at the inked insect closer.

"So why here? And why a butterfly?"

"It's there because it is the last place on me that any of my family members would see," explained Rias with a blush, "and for why it is a butterfly..." she chuckled, "...it's from the first song me and Adrian listened to after we made love for the first time..."

 _SLAM!_

"Hey Rias! I brought you up some breakfa..." Issei trailed off his sentence as he entered the room, carrying a large tray with a rolled omelet, toast, and a tall glass of milk, only to see Cleo kneeling in front of a mostly nude Rias, her head looking to be a little too close to the she-devils' lower area.

"Okay I _swear_ , this is not what it looks like!" Said the assassin, clearly embarrassed...


	147. Chapter 146

Chapter 146: 'Testament of...'

Meanwhile...

Katrina had Adrian on the hotel bed, both were nude, and Katrina was rocking her hips steadily on the one eyed devil as he entered her. Right then, the door to the hotel opened and shut,

"Hey guys, I brought do-OH...!!" Adrian looked over Katrinas' shoulder, and without stopping the Goddess of War herself looked over her shoulder, seeing Damon holding a box of doughnuts, "...Is this a bad time? Because I can come back later..."

"No! No..." said Katrina, still huffing and high from the orgasms Adrian had already given her, "...in fact, since you're here, we could all kill two birds with one stone..." She then grinned seductively at Damon, using her hands to pull her cheeks apart, giving Damon an eyefull of her rear hole. Damon shook his head,

"Okay, so are we just crossing shit off our bucket lists right now?" Katrina nodded, and Adrian shrugged, to which Damon raised an eyebrow, turning to his invisible wall,

"Well since Disneyland is out of the question..." Damon then began to quickly strip out of his outfit, and Katrina leaned down closer to Adrian in excitement, placing her hands on his chest,

"I've always wanted to try this!" She said quietly with glee.

"Heads up!" Katrina felt Damon spreading her cheeks apart, then felt his wet and warm tongue snake its way in and around her rear hole, making her giggle at first, then start intaking sharp gasps of breath in pure pleasure. Soon Damon rose up behind Katrina, lined himself up behind her, and slowly but surely slid himself in. Katrina gasped, and Adrian could only stare with his one eye in awe at the Goddess of Wars' expression of bliss. Damon began to pick up the pace, with Katrina moaning and groaning louder and harder, the motions having an equal effect on Adrian, and soon his eye was rolling back into the back of his head as all three of them approached heartstopping climaxes, and both male devils emptied their seed into the War Goddess as she screamed into the air, letting her own fluids coat both of the devils. Damon slowly pulled out, and Adrian was shakily laughing,

"Okay...not going to sound weird or anything, but that was one of the most erotic things I have ever..." Adrian stopped speaking, his laugh ceasing as a look of horror spread across his face, for he felt something warm dribbling down his scrotum,

"Uh, is that Katrina I feel rolling down my balls?" Adrian asked nervously. Damon looked down, and then back up at Adrian,

"Nope, that's me," he answered. Adrian almost groaned in disgust, but stopped himself,

"Nope, not gonna bitch, not gonna bitch, not gonna bitch. Do you have any Plan B pills Damon?" Katrina was quickly given one, and was soon looking at Adrian with a loving smile,

"Thank you Adrian, for giving me that. I'm glad I can cross that off my bucket list," she then leaned up and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. She then broke the kiss to look back behind her, "And thank you as well Damon."

"Don't mention it," said Damon, grabbing a doughnut from the table before returning to the bed, laying down with Katrina in between him and Adrian. Soon he and her were sound asleep, with Damon still awake to procure a blunt from out of nowhere, light it up, take a huff, and look directly at his invisible wall,

"Now I know what you are probably thinking, 'how can Scarecrow667 be so sweet in the last chapter, and then turn it into a complete double dicking raunch fest in the next?' Well surprise! A lot of good stories, books, movies and shows has the main guy or girl with multiple love interests. Example: True Blood, Game of Thrones, Supernatural (looking at you two, Sam and Dean), then there's that one anime that looks suspiciously like Highschool DxD but it isn't. I think it was...'Testament of...New Devil Sister?' I don't know, I only saw the trailer once, and only a couple of ecchi clips. Anyway, this is just going out to the guys and gals who think Adrian and Katrina have too many love interests...screw you, it's a harem fic, deal with it."

"Damon, who the fuck are you talking to?" Asked Adrian, giving the white haired devil a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it One Eyed Willy," said Damon, "I was just breaking the fourth wall for the millionth time." Adrian shook his head,

"You're a weird guy Damon...a weird guy."

"You know you love me," said Damon with a grin.

"In a none gay way," clarified Adrian. Damon laughed, rolled over so he was facing away from Adrian, and dozed off to sleep. Adrian looked up at the ceiling with his one remaining eye, a thought just now occuring to him,

 _New York...here I come_! He thought to himself.

The following morning...

The sun was now beginning to rise over New York, and Adrian, now showered and dressed, made his way to the hotel room table, where Katrina was already waiting, snacking on a glazed doughnut.

"Morning," said Adrian, glancing around the hotel room, "where's Damon?"

"He went out to get coffee for us," said Katrina, setting her breakfast down, looking nervous, "Adrian...? Do you regret what we did last night?" Adrian sat down at the table across from her, setting his hand on hers,

"No. I don't regret it," said Adrian, giving her an honest look, "my only regret is not telling Rias I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving her, sorry for abandoning the house and whatnot..." Adrian then chuckled, "...and maybe letting Damon join in with you and I close to the end of last night."

 _BOOM!_

The door to the hotel was kicked open, and in walked Damon with a cupholder with three steaming cups of coffee,

"Oh just admit it Adrian! You fucking loved feeling my cum drip from Katrinas' ass to your balls!" Said Damon, setting the three coffees on the table, passing one to each of his friends before taking the last one for himself, "One crap-pachino for Adrian, one crap-pé for Katrina, and straight black coffee with Baileys." Damon began to chug down the coffee, with Katrina taking a sip of hers, and Adrian shook his head at Damon,

"So, do you happen to know where exactly Zeus will be?" Adrian asked. Damon pulled his now empty coffee cup away from his mouth, belching loudly,

"I believe Kali said his teleporter for his God-Slayer should be at Liberty Island, and it will close around sunset, but I figured neither of you wanted to wait that long, so how about we finish our coffee, go out to Liberty Island, and whoop his ass when he isn't expecting it?" Adrian drank down his coffee, slamming the empty paper cup down onto the table,

"Let's go." The three stood up, with Adrian setting a hundred dollar bill on the table for the maid, and they headed for the door, stepped outside, about to reach Weskers' car, only to find the tires slashed.

"What the hell?" Wondered Katrina.

"Oh man, Wesker is going to be pissed!" Said Damon. As the two devils were more focused on the car, Adrian looked to the city, and to his horror, the City that Never Sleeps was dead silent; no car honks, no foot steps, no rattling train cars, not a sound to be heard.

"Something is wrong..." Adrian said, and he slowly turned around, seeing a large blue magic circle appear, causing Damon and Katrina to join his sides, and out walked a stern faced Sona, Tsubaki, Sagi and the rest of the Sitri House of Devils, looking to be ready for a fight.

"Adrian Michaels," greeted Sona, "it disappoints me to see you still running as a stray, even after three days."

"And what's with the stupid eyepatch?" Asked Sagi, raising a brow at Adrians' newest accesory. Adrian glared, and raised the patch, revealing the empty socket,

"Why do you think I have it Sagi? I lost my Blacklight," He then flipped the patch back down, much to the relief of the Sitri House, "and for us it was two weeks with all the dimension jumping and time travelling. What happened to New York? Why is it silent?"

"With the help of Gasper, we had the people frozen in time and then evacuated in case our meeting turned violent," said Sona, "and also just in case Adrian decided to use those people as feul for the Blacklight, but if it really is gone I guess that's one less thing to worry about."

"How did you even know we were going to be here?" Asked Katrina, "We made it a point to use cash, put ghost chips in our phones so they couldn't be tracked...how did you find us?" Tsubaki held up a laptop, opening it towards the three devils,

"Your group chat led us here."

"Oh shit..." Damon muttered. Katrina and Adrian looked to each other in confusion, and the latter drew out his phone, and sure enough, a group chat had been made, containing the three devils and the entire ORC, and the last thing sent was a video, which Adrian played, and was shocked to see it was the exact events that happened not hours ago, with Katrina straddling him on the bed, and Damons' tongue in her bum. Both Adrian and Katrina turned to Damon, with mixed looks of shock and rage. Damon himself was busy typing on his phone,

"'Please...ignore...that video,'" he said aloud as he typed, "'I didn't know...what I was...thinking...when I made that video, and I don't even remember sending it.'"

"YOU SENT A SEX TAPE OF YOU, ME, AND KATRINA TO THE _ORC_?!!" Adrian shrieked at Damon. The white haired devil turned around,

"Well no, I sent a sex tape of _you, Katrina and me_ to the ORC, completely by mistake, instead of that one picture of that burger joint on the way up here, where I swapped the ketchup in the bottle out with hot sauce?" Adrian and Katrina kept frowning, "And besides, had it have been a video of _me, you and Katrina,_ that video would have had _you_ bending _her_ over, while _I_ am bending _you_ over. It's all about technicalities bro!" Damon then winked at Adrian, and the one eyed Devil lunged for him, barely held back by Katrina, "Easy big guy! The sun is getting real low!" Shouted Damon, trying to calm Adrian.

"You bimbling, bumbling, imbecilic sack of shit!!" Adrian shouted. Sagi leaned over to Sona,

"Should I tell them that we intercepted the chat before it even reached the ORC?" Sona rolled her eyes, and took a step forward,

"Enough is enough, you three," she said, "either you come quietly...or we bring back your evil pieces." Adrian broke away from Katrina, shooting Damon one last glare before focusing on Sona,

"I'm sorry, but we have to kill Zeus...now...or it will be the end of us all..."


	148. Chapter 147

Chapter 147: All Together

Sona sighed upon hearing Adrians' words,

"Then you leave us with no choice...Loup Garou!" One of Sonas' group, a tall pale boy with ash colored hair, dressed in a tight white tee shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, silver metal knee pads with crosses, metal shin guards and a red bandana tied around his head, stepped forward, not showing any emotion towards the three stray devils.

"Oh great," said Damon, "now we got one of the characters from the manga coming to kill us." Damon revved the Green Knight and Red Queen on his back, while Adrian summoned his Sacred Gear and Katrina retrieved Soul Reaver. The War Goddess then turned to Adrian, offering him her sword,

"You may need this," she told him, and he accepted it, quickly merging the weapon with his Sacred Gear like he had before, and Katrina now had out her Blades of Exhile, flaring them to life. Garou, now a few steps ahead of House Sitri, began to take a different shape and form; he began to grow ash grey fur, a canine snout began to grow from his face, and right before the stray devil trio the young man had turned into an ash gray humanoid wolf.

"And now the guy turned into a more badass, yet horribly white washed Jacob Black from Twilight," snarked Damon, earning a backhand to the chest from Adrian,

"Would you shut your fucking mouth already?!" The werewolf began to approach them once again, but stopped, turning his nose to the air,

"...I smell something..."

"Oh c'mon! Your first time in this story and _that's_ your first line?" Asked Damon.

"Damon you're already in enough trouble as is," said Katrina, "please shut your face."

"What is it you smell Garou?" Asked Sona. The werewolf turned back towards his master,

"...Cold blood..." Garou looked up slightly, gasped, and suddenly began to choke, reaching in front of himself as he was lifted into the air by an invisible force. The Sitri House was stunned, and Katrina looked to Damon with a raised eyebrow,

"Is that you, doing that?" Damon raised his Devil Bringer arm, pointing to it,

"Does it look like it's me?" Adrian then stepped forward,

"Wait a minute...I've seen that before...I've been on the wrong end of that before!" Right then, the invisible force revealed itself; a familiar tall creature with dark gray flesh, two index fingers and thumbs on each hand, yellow slit pupil eyes, four mandibles in place of a bottom jaw, and clad in silver armor.

" _Your_ fight, is with _me_!" He said in a low gruff voice.

"Thatan 'Mudam!" Said Adrian with pride. The Sangheili tilted his head to look at Adrian,

"Good to see you again Adrian," he said, right before choke slamming the werewolf onto the pavement, dragging him across the asphalt and sent flying into the hotel, smashing walls and shattering windows, "And we're both glad to be here on Earth." Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"'Both?'" Adrian then felt an invisible pair of lips press against his, and into view appeared a familiar blue skinned girl, with scalp crests and dressed in a skintight black suit with white and blue armor plating, eyes closed as she continued to kiss Adrian. She then pulled away, her moon gray eyes opening to look into his one remaining eye,

"Adrian...what happened to your eye?" She asked with sympathy.

"Zeus ripped it out. How did you and Thatan get here?"

"A strange woman with four arms brought us all together, sent us here, and said we should help you, not that I needed much convincing since that meant I got to see you again."

"I take it this is Pennie?" Asked Katrina, and the Asari turned to see the Goddess of War,

"And you're Katrina Lagos, the Goddess of War," Pennie held out a hand, "it is an honor to meet you." Katrina took the hand, accepting the shake,

"A pleasure for me."

"So wait," began Damon, "First Rias, then Asia, then Llarya, Katrina, and now a blue girl?" Pennie looked to Adrian, still holding Katrinas' hand,

"Katrina too?" Adrian groaned internally, and Damon held his hand out to Pennie,

"Okay, first, Pennie? Nice to meet you," he said, shaking Pennies' hand, even laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles, then turned to Adrian, "And second, Adrian, you're a whore."

"Like you have fucking room to talk, Damon," growled the one eyed devil, "and I didn't even sleep with Pennie." The Asari puffed her cheeks in irritation,

"Yet you had no problem sleeping wirh Katrina, you jerk?" Adrian opened his mouth to defend himself, yet remained silent as he saw Thatan glaring at him,

"Well, I was afraid if I did, Thatan would try to kill me, and now that I don't have the Blacklight, he could quite possibly do so." Pennie gasped, and Thatans' eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, a car horn was heard, and right behind the trio of devils a purple 2013 Hummer H3 screeched to a halt, and out the drivers side window poked a head with silver rimmed sunglasses with dark rectangular lenses, a head Katrina thought she would never see again,

"Whoa! What's this about not having a blacklight?" Asked Jason Gat, only hearing part of the conversation as he was pulling up. Katrina dropped her blades,

"Jason...?" The Saint stepped out of the Hummer, slinging a shotgun across his shoulders,

"Kat...my Goddess." Katrina then rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting her lips to his firmly, and pulling back with tears of joy in her eyes,

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too when I saw that cement truck coming for me, but right before it hit I was in some magic room with a four armed girl, looked like the craziest thing I have ever seen right up until I saw the lizard guy."

"Sangheili," corrected Thatan.

"So wait, who else is with you?" Asked Katrina.

"People you should recognize," said Jason with a smile, turning back to the Hummer as the three remaining doors opened, and out of the passenger seat stepped an Egyptian assassin girl,

"Cleo?" Asked Adrian, who recieved a tip of the hood in greeting, and out of the backseat stumbled a very dizzy cowboy, "James!" Adrian rushed to his great great uncle, only for the young cowboy to hold his hand up, lean to the side away from Adrian, and spewed his breakfast on the street,

"Sorry..." he apologized, wipeing his mouth with his sleeve, "...this machine thing moved far too fast for my liking." Adrian then helped him to the front of the Hummer, and out of the drivers side backseat stepped a dark skinned elven girl, with white hair, tribal body paint, golden eyes, and dressed in a simple loincloth with a pair of war axes hanging from the belt, the rest of her body left bare.

"Llarya..." The Dark Elf smiled at him, approaching him, and Adrian held his arms out to the sides with a big smile, "...Llarya!"

 _WHAP!_

Adrians' head was sent to the side as a suddenly angry Llarya slammed a fist to the one eyed devils' jaw,

"I knew you had to leave so you could kill Zeus, but you could have at least said 'goodbye' you jerk!" Adrian rubbed his jaw, turning his head back around,

"Okay...I deserved that." Llarya then gripped the front of Adrians' shirt, looking as if she were going to assault him some more, but instead she planted her lips to his as well, with Pennie staring at them jealously, Katrina rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, and Damon cupping his hands next to his mouth,

"Adrian is a whore!" The one eyed devil broke the kiss, his eye closed in irritation as Llarya gave Damon a look of surprise and shock,

"Lord Damon! Was that really necessary?"

"'Lord?'" Asked Jason.

"He married a Light Elf princess, and therefore it made him a king," explained Adrian.

"Well king or not, that's no way to speak to my nephew," said James, standing up to Damon. The white haired devil stared at the cowboy,

"Your _what_?"

"He's my great great uncle on my moms side," Adrian briefly explained, "I'm guessing Kali told you."

"Yep."

"Figures."

"Must we really be going through all of this while the Sitri House of Devils is _right here_?" Asked Sona tired of being ignored.

"You're right," said Cleo, finally breaking her silence, "now isn't the time for formalities. Instead it is time for Adrian to try and fight Zeus, while the rest of us stay and fight you." Sagi scoffed at Cleos' boldness,

"You're joking, right? Do you honestly think three humans, two stray devils, a bitchy elf, a seven foot tall freak and a slutty alien can stop House Sitri from capturing that one eyed bastard and delivering him to Sirzechs?" Most of the ones he referred now held mixed emotions of hurt and rage, while Damon gave Sagi a slow clap,

"Congrats, _Vagi_ , you just went from semi tolerable to major asshole in one go, so here's what's going to happen now; Katrina is going to duke it out with Tsubaki, Cowboy Jim-."

"James!" Interrupted Adrians' uncle.

"-James and Cleo are going to dish it out with the Sitri knights, Llarya and Pennie will take the bishops, Jason and Thatan will take the rooks, Sona can chase Adrian down to her little hearts content, and that leaves your scrawny ass for me to pound down..." finished Damon, cracking the knuckles on his Devil Bringer arm. Sagi summoned his Sacred Gear, and gave one last shout before charging at the white haired devil,

"Game on, geek!"

A/N: And now we are definitely on the home stretch people. Stay tuned!


	149. Chapter 148

Chapter 148: Strays vs. Sitris

All of Adrians' friends and the House Sitri Devils charged at each other, save for Adrian and Sona, who kept a serious glare at each other,

"You really left me with no choice Adrian..." She didn't have a chance to say more as a repulser shot hit her, sending her skidding across the ground, the blast originating from Katrina, weilding Sektors gauntlets,

"Go, Adrian! Run! Kill Zeus!" Jason, who had just forced back a girl with blue hair, tossed Adrian a set of keys,

"Take my car! It should get you through the city faster!" Adrian nodded relunctantly, but before he dashed for the vehicle, he called out to his friends,

"No killing! Wound and disable, but don't kill!" He then hopped into the drivers seat, and sped the Hummer away from the fight, heading towards the city and hopefully towards Liberty Island. Sona picked herself off the ground, her shirt slightly torn and revealing her pink lace bra underneath, and with a furious unfurling of her wings, she shot into the air, chasing after him.

As Sona flew off, Cleo was now fighting one of Sitri House members; a girl in a Kuoh Academy uniform with reddish brown hair weilding a katana, who was attempting to send the sword through the assassin, only for the Egyptian girl to be one step ahead with her hidden blades, blocking and parrying as best she could. As this fight transpired, Loup Garou had just risen from the rubble that was the hotel room, rubbing his head as he saw Thatan approaching him,

"And for a moment I was concerned I would have to join someone elses fight," said the Elite, only to recieve a flying tackle from the humanoid wolf as a response, sending the rwo rolling to the ground until they both found their footing, rising up with one using razor claws and the other using sheer strength to attack each other. As the two larger creatures began to tussle, Llarya and Pennie had what they assumed were the Sitri bishops back behind a magic circle acting as a shield, with Pennie firing a Plasma Repeater at the circle as Llarya held one of her war axes, keeping her eyes closed and murmuring as if she were focusing,

"Llarya, what are you doing?" Asked Pennie, but her question was quickly answered when Llaryas' axe blade was encased in dark energy, mimicing Rias' power, then she swung her weapon towards the magic circle, sending the energy in the form of a wave towards them, shattering the magic circle and sending the two bishops back. Pennie looked at Llarya, silently wishing for an explanation,

"In the year Adrian was gone I learned secrets of my people, one of which was how to temper darkness."

"Huh..." said Pennie in thought, "...it looks a lot like Rias' power a bit." Before the two could discuss the matter more, they both jumped back into the fray, battling the two Sitri bishops. As they bounded, Jason was busy having a fast paced swing-and-miss fight against a blue haired girl, presumably Sonas' other bishop, and Jason was slowly winning, kicking the girl back with a solid foot to her abdomen and delivering a solid punch to the girls jaw, making her stumble. The girl gasped for air, looking at the older boy in shock,

"I can't believe you would strike a girl like that!" Jason responded with a second punch, nailing her right in the nose, causing her to clutch it while stepping backwards.

"Normally I wouldn't make a habit of smacking around women, but considering someone I care for, especially my special lady friend, is in trouble, I'm not going to shy away from it..." Jason then swung his shotgun forward from off his back, pumping it so there was a shell in the chamber, "...especially blue haired bitches trying to use the pity act to get me off guard." Jasons' opponent lowered her hand, revealing she wasn't as hurt as she let on,

"So rude!" She then charged for him again, leaping into the air, expecting him to fire his gun, but instead he waited for her to dive down at him, flipped his gun around and used it like a bat, shattering the weapon and making her soar backwards, landing roughly against the ground. Jason held what was left of the broken gun in his hands,

"Now if only Adrian didn't say 'no killing,'" he said to himself. Right as the blue haired girl was picking herself up, James rolled out of the way from a swipe of a black sythe with purple skull decorations, being held by a flying, petite, pale skinned girl with long dark purple hair in a light blue dress, a black and white jester hood tipped with an emerald, black elbow length gloves with gold neon designs and gems, and finally two sleepy golden eyes peeking out from behind a white skull mask.

"James Marston..." she said from behind her mask, making James stare at her intently,

"Have we met?" Asked the young cowboy, keeping his revovler at the ready as she vanished from sight, reappearing behing him,

"No," she answered, "but I have heard of the boy who escaped death thrice from my father, Orcus."

"Never heard of him," said James, swinging his gun towards her, only to pass straight through an afterimage, the girl vanishing from sight.

"Maybe not..." she said, reappearing in front of him, "...but with you dodging death from the cliff, your brothers gun, and even the faceless one, you can imagine how pissed my father was." James held his gun up, ready to fire despite Adrians' request,

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" The girl landed on her feet, and twirled her sythe, grinning beneath her mask,

"My name is Bennia, and I am a half grim reaper, and a knight in service of Sona Sitri." She then dashed for the temporally displaced cowboy, causing him to dodge and roll out of the way once again. As James rolled, Damon had his Devil Bringer arm up to block an attack from Sagi, who was attempting to stick the extra long tongue of his Absorption Line Sacred Gear on Damon, and was sucessful in attaching it to Damons' Devil Bringer arm, greedily absorbing the white haired devils power and strength, forcing him to a knee before he grabbed the Green Knight off his back and severing the tongue. Sagi stepped back, but was pleased with what he managed to take from Damon,

"You know, I am actually kind of glad you and Adrian turned stray," he said to him, "because now everyone here can see for themselves that I am a better Devil than you will ever be!" Sagi then tried to bring a fist down on Damons' head, but the hunter caught the attack in his normal hand, while the other was gripping the hilt of his grandfathers sword Yamato,

"Under normal circumstances...you just might be...if this was strictly the DxD universe..." Damon then crushed Sagis' fist, making him kneel with a whimper as Damon rose to his feet, unsheating Yamato, his eyes flaring red and surrounding himself in the green aura that was his Devil Trigger, "...but this is FanFiction bitch!" He then swung the blade at Sagis' midsection, with the Sitri pawn just barely dodging, and yanking his injured hand away so he can dodge the Devil Trigger onslaught. As Sagi was now trying to escape Damon with his life, Katrina was using her Blades of Exile to block and counter Tsubakis' naginata, just barely managing to keep the Sitri queen piece from slashing at her. Soon the two locked blades, trying to force each other back, but were set in a deadlock,

"I honestly can't believe you, of all people, would betray Rias like you have," she scolded Katrina, the war goddess shoved the Sitri queen back, breaking the deadlock,

"Who betrayed who, exactly?" Asked Katrina, swinging her blades on their chains and casting them at Tsabaki, who lifted her naginata up and allowed the chains to wrap around where the blade connects to the hilt, "I lost my love, Adrian lost his mother, and Rias failed to do anything about it! So we did something! We went out to find Zeus and make him pay!"

"By making a sex tape? By having Damon be part of it? Attempting to send that tape to the ORC?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL YOU TOLD US!!" Katrina then summoned Sektors' gauntlets, sending a pair of repulsor blasts at the Sitri queen, only for her to create a large rectangular mirror in front of herself, acting as a shield, until it shattered, and to Katrinas' shock the blasts were sent straight back at her, more powerful than what she initially sent. The force sent Katrina flying, covering her in cuts, her dress getting torn close to the bottom, tearing holes in her leggings, and snapping the right shoulder strap, revealing her right breast. As she went flying, Jason looked to her, seeing her land roughly on the ground, and quickly grabbed his opponent, judo flipped her onto the ground and brought the bridge of his foot against the side of her head, knocking her unconcious as the Saint dashed for the Goddess of War...

As the fighting progressed between the two groups, Adrian was speeding through the emptied streets of New York in Jasons' Hummer, reaching Times Square surprisingly quick, knowing he should be getting close to the harbor, but was he reached the middle of the intersection, a car was smashed onto the ground on its' roof in front of the Hummer, causing both vehicles to collide and for Adrian to spin out of control, and start to roll. It rolled and rolled until it finally crashed agaisnt a fire hydrant, sending a geyser into the air before falling like rain around the now upside down vehicle, with Adrian crawling out of, blood trickling down the side of his face, his shirt torn open to reveal his boneshell torso, and shaking as he was trying to control his inner stray. He looked up, seeing Sona in the air, standing on the head of a familiar giant water serpent,

"Adrian Michaels! This stunt ends now!"

"Sona..." growled Adrian, his one eye squeezed closed as he was barely able to control his inner stray much more, "...as Weskers' girlfriend...I must insist...you stand aside...before you get hurt!" Sona leapt down from the water serpent, landing in front of Adrian and grabbing his arms,

"Adrian! Just stop! Return to your master! Return to Rias! Or you will turn into a selfish evil monster!" Adrians' eye opened, and she was shocked to see his fierce green eye now firey orange, and his voice to turn demonic,

 _"Too late..."_


	150. Chapter 149

Chapter 149: Through the Chest

Sona started to step away from Adrian as he began to grow, his teeth turning razor sharp and his flesh encased in boneshell, and right before to Sitris' eyes, Adrian had turned into his skeletal dragon form once more, roaring into the air ferociously.

"What in hell...?!"

 _"I tried to warn you, Sona,"_ said the Stray Devil Adrian, _"now it is too late!"_ Adrian then charged for Sona, and the Sitri Devil sent her water serpent at him, locking the two in vicious combat.

As the two began to fight, the other Sitri Devils and Adrians' friends were having a mixed reaction to their own fight; Thatan and Loup were still locked in a bloody brawl, both covered in either red or purple blood, James was still trying to avoid Bennia and her sythe attacks, Llarya and Pennie were still locked in a stalemate with the Sitri bishops, Cleo was still clashing blades with the Sitri knight, and Jason running and stopping right between an attacking Tsubaki from a vulnerable Katrina, but before the Sitri queen could land an attack, a speeding mass hit her from the side, making her skid to across the asphalt, and she saw that mass was a shaking, bloodied, delurious Sagi, with a victorious Damon standing by Jason and Katrina,

"That moment, when you hit a bitch, with another bitch," he stated, drawing a laugh from Jason. Tsubaki rolled Sagi away from herself as she stood back up on her feet.

"You are making a big mistake," Tsubaki warned them.

"Well I already made one with the sex tape," said Damon, quickly raising a hand to make an aside to his invisible wall, "I mean really, Scarecrows' proofreader, editor and...wife(?) is pissed at him for that." Damon set down his aside, and returned his attention to Tsubaki, but not without Jason turning a raised eyebrow to Katrina,

"'Sex tape?'"

"I'll tell you later," said Katrina, already regretting what she knew she would have to face.

"Anyway," continued Damon, "what's a few more mistakes? Huh?" Jason cracked his knuckles, and both he and Katrina stood by Damons' sides,

"So, we all going to rush her and beat her ass?" Asked the Saint.

"No," said Damon, "you are going to help Thatan with that werewolf guy, because our Halo OC looks like he could use some help." Both Jason and Damon turned, and saw the seven foot tall Sangheili was on a knee, just recieving a slash at the face from Garou, followed by a roundhouse kick to the back of the larger aliens head.

"Okay, helping the big guy it is!" Jason then dashed for the werewolf as his back was turned, and leapt up, latching onto the creatures back and pulling him away from Thatan by his fur. Damon then reached onto his back with his free hand, handing Red Queen and Green Knight to Katrina,

"Since you gave Adrian your sword," said Damon, and once again he refocused on Tsubaki, his Devil Trigger raging on as Katrina stuck the tips of the swords into the asphalt, revving the gearshifts. The two devils then charged for the Sitri queen, right as Cleo was taking steps away from her Sitri knight opponent, her bloodied outfit sliced to reveal the left cup of her emerald green bra, and her pants cut at the hip to reveal matching panties,

"You're quick, I got to hand it to you..." she complimented the knight, trying to get an idea on how to beat her, and it finally occured to her, _Knights are built for speed_... she thought to herself, _makes me wonder how well they do with strength._ Celo then took a defensive stance, ready to hold her ground, and right when the Sitri knight charged at her, Cleo blocked the katana with one of her hidden blades, and stabbed the knight right through her forearm, making her drop her weapon, and with a twirl, Cleo caught the blade, whirled around the knight and slash at the back of her knees. The knight screamed, falling to the ground as Cleo held the sword to her neck, "...problem is, you have to _think_ fast to _be_ fast." As Cleo now held the knight captive, Llarya and Pennie were still throwing Mass Effect blasts and dark energy at the two bishops shields, until finally, one of the bishops, a girl with white hair and blue green eyes, finally had it and casted a silent spell on the Asari and Dark Elf. Suddenly, both girls began to stop their onslaught, and Pennie saw her Mass Effect aura had changed from purplish blue to blackish red, and Llaryas' pulsing dark energy had become hard yellow light.

"What kind of magic is this?" Asked Llarya.

"The Reverse kind," said the white haired girl, with both of the bishops dropping their shields, "turns powers and objects into their opposites, so for example, your dark powers have become..." the girl trailed off, and soon both girls had looks of horror as Llarya charged up her axe, and sent a wave of light between the two girls, with both of them flying away from each other, crashing to the ground as Pennie shot a red Mass Effect blast above both girls, but instead of bringing them both up into the air with a gravity pull, it kept them both on the ground with a gravity push. Both the Asari and Dark Elf looked at the two Sitri bishops, with the Llarya cracking a smug grin,

"Don't move." She then looked at her light encased axes, "Now I know why Nyna likes using her light magic so much." With the two bishops down, James was starting to run out of breath from dodging Bennia and her sythe, and as he stood with his hands on his knees, sweating and gasping for air, he aaw the masked girl levitate in front of him, giggling,

"So sorry James, but it's all over!" Right before the cowboys eyes, the one reaper girl instantly became _five_ reaper girls, with the young Marston reaching for his revolver wearily, until he remembered something; a special talent that only certain people possessed, at least back over a hundred years ago...a talent called 'Dead Eye.'

 _Just relax,_ James thought to himself, closing his eyes, _deep breath...listen to your heart...aim..._ James slowly opened his eyes, everything covered in a yellow haze as time had slowed to a crawl, and as he scouted his targets, he felt a sixth one behind him, but knowing he only had five bullets left in the gun, he knew what to do...

James swung his gun up, popping round after round in the five Bennias' heads, making them vanish into blue light, whirled around and caught the sixth and true Bennia with a lightning fast pistol whip! Bennia fell to the ground, dropping her sythe as her mask went flying. James quickly reloaded his gun, and with a firm foot on the sythe he kept his aim on Bennia. The reaper girl then looked up at James, and the cowboy saw an adorable young face, face looking defiantly at the Marston twin. James couldn't help but stutter at the girl,

"D-Don't...Don't move..." he said, knowing he had already made a fool of himself for his way of speaking. Finally that left Katrina and Damon to fight Tsubaki, and Jason to fight Loup as Thatan slowly recovered. Jason landed a couple of powerful punches to the werewolfs jaw, making the larger humanoid wolf step back,

"C'mon you big furry bitch!" Jeered Jason, "My old bosses' _cat_ can whoop ass better than you God rest her soul!" A vein popped in Loups' head, and as Jason tried to take another punch, Loup caught it, and brought his free claws down in an overhead swipe, catching Jasons' chest and slicing through the Saints chest. Now it was Jason who stepped back, grabbing his chest as blood began to pour out,

"What's the matter?" Asked Loup mockingly, "Wolf got your tongue?" Jason fell on his rear, cupping blood in his hands,

"No...but I know that lizard will have yours!" The werewolf turned, and was greeted with a fist to the side of his face from Thatan, followed by a second to the other side of his face, and finally an uppercut, dazing him, and right in front of everyone Thatan grabbed Loup by the throat and the front of his pants, lifting him face down into the air above his head, drawing an excited shout from Jason, and slammed the wolf down onto Weskers' car, caving in the roof and shattering all the windows, making Jason cheer, and Katrina and Damon to cringe,

"Yep, Wesker is going to be pissed," said Damon, raising Yamato up just in time to block an attack from Tsubaki without even looking. Bennia gasped, seeing Loup slip out of consciousness from his injuries,

"Brother Rugal!" She gasped, right before turning an angry glare to James, quickly rising up and shoving him back and off her sythe, allowing her to snatch it up, and before anyone could stop her, she slammed the blade into James' chest, making it exit his back. Several of Adrians' friends gasped and shouted, with Damon using his Devil Bringer arm to send a big green ghostly had towards the reaper girl, yank her towards himself as his arm retracted, and send the girl crashing into Tsubaki, knocking the weapon out of her hands and cause it to roll towards Katrina. The Goddess of War snatched the weapon as she and her friends rushed to James, just in time to see him slowly, painfully pull the weapon out of his chest. Katrina stood behind him, ready to catch him should he fall, but they were all surprised to see him turn around, holding open the hole in his shirt to reveal a clean chest; no evidence of the sythe harming him except for the hole in the front and back of his shirt.

"Uh...something isn't right here..." he said with concern. That'a when they heard the chuckle, and the group turned towards Bennia, who was laughing at the situation, angering James, "...Just what in the hell did you do to me?!" He shouted.

"I merely sealed your fate..." said Bennia ominously, "...for you have cheated death _long_ enough..."


	151. Chapter 150

Chapter 150: The God-Slayer

A/N: 150 chapters...I can't believe I made it this far, but I am glad I did. Thank you, to everyone that has read everything and supported it up to this point, the ending will not dissappoint (not saying this is the final chapter, but I am saying it is coming soon). So without further ado, here is the 150th chapter!

Meanwhile...

As James and the rest of the group began to round up Sonas' defeated house, Adrian was still fighting the next Sitri Head and her water creatures fiercely. Using his razor sharp bone claws, Adrian ripped and tore through the creatures, turning them back into nothing more than puddles of water, but they kept piling on more and more, eventually making it impossible for Adrian to move as they merged into a giant ball of water, keeping Adrian inside and cutting off his oxygen. The one eyed devil tried to fight his way out, but the water began to eat away at his boneshell, and his firey orange eye returned to its fierce green, his teeth returned to normal, and all the boneshell (save for what was on his chest), was washed away, but Adrian was kept inside the sphere of water. He placed a hand on his own throat, trying to keep in what little oxygen he had left in his lungs, but to no prevail; Sona was drowning him.

 _Well on the plus side, I finally got my own mind back from that stray side of mine,_ he thought to himself, _but now it seems like I'm going to die here!_ Adrian struggled, and struggled, and slowly began to see dark spots form in his vision, his consciousness slipping...

 _SPLASH!!_

Adrian landed roughly on the ground, the water sphere splattering on the ground. The one eyed devil balanced himself onto his hands and knees, coughing out water while looking up at Sona with his one weary eye,

"It's over Adrian," she said with authority, "It's time for you to return to your master, or face death." Adrian shook his head,

"I can't...not till Zeus is stopped." Sona sighed, and with the raise of a hand, Adrians' chest was encased in water, crushing Adrians' chest till he was screaming.

At the same time...

As Adrian made his statement to Sona, Pennie had all of Sonas' house trapped against a powerful Mass Effect, pulling them against a massive blue orb with sheer gravity, keeping them restrained,

"And to think I was just going to use my lasso," said James, still rubbing his mysteriously uninjured chest where Bennias' sythe pierced him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Pennie, placing a gentle hand on the young Marstons' shoulder. James respectfully shrugged it off,

"I'll be fine, we just got to get to Adrian before that one lady gets the better of him," said James, "because while she looks like a loaded pistol, I got a feeling she will pack a punch like a cannon."

"Yeah, most likely," said Damon, "just don't drop dead on us as we're saving him..." The white haired devil then put away Yamato, ceasing his Devil Trigger, "...Alright, so is everyone else ready to go? Sexy war goddess?" Katrina nodded, "Assbanger saint-I mean gangbanger saint?" Jason held up his middle finger in response, "Big scary alien dude?" Thatan growled at Damon, "Egyptian assassin who tried to shank Adrian in the past?" Cleo placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow, not liking the way Damon was reffering to everyone, "And finally, topless dark elf?" Llarya looked down at her chest, wondering why Damon would even speak of that, unaware of the others trying not to look at her exposed flesh. "Alright, if everyone is good, lets go. If you get hurt from Zeus, hurt him back. If you get killed...haunt his ass from beyond the fucking grave." Before anyone could respond to Damons' lunacy, a red magic circle appeared ten feet away from them, and out of it rode a young man on a Harley Davidson motorcycle, clad in black dress pants, boots, trench coat, with white bandages covering his chest, and a motorcycle helmet with a visor, hiding his face. Katrina squinted,

"Isn't that Adrians' motorcycle?" The young man turned his head to Weskers' car, seeing the popped tires, caved roof and shattered windows, and with a growl beneath his helmet, created another magic circle behind Damon, and sped off past him and into the circle, dissappearing.

"What was that all about?" Wondered Damon, but before he could say more, a flash of brown hair passed him and dissapeared into the portal as well,

"Hey I know him!" Said Pennie, "I saw him in Adrians' memories!" Both Katrinas' and Damons' eyes widened, knowing exactly who it was as both portals vanished.

"Oh shit...!" Murmured Katrina, with Damon dashing to Weskers' car and trying to force the crushed roof back up so he could drive,

"C'mon you crushed piece of-!"

 _CR-RIIISH!!_

Damon didn't even hear Thatan walk up, and was caught off guard when the large alien ripped the roof completely off, allowing them access inside,

"I take it we are going to follow them?"

"Yes!" Answered Damon, "Because we need to get to Adrian, _now_!"

"Is Adrian and his life really in that much danger?" Asked Pennie, with everyone quickly finding a way to fit themselves in or on Weskers' car; Damon sat in the drivers seat, Katrina sat in the passengers seat, James, Llarya and Pennie crowded the backseat, James balanced himself on Katrinas' side of the car, while Cleo balanced herself on the drivers side, and Thatan balanced himself on the closed trunk, weighing down the back and causing sparks to fly as Damon began to drive with four flat tires, quickly answering Pennies' question with omniscity,

"Adrian and his life are not...Sona and her dignity are..."

Meanwhile...

Sona still had Adrians' chest encased in water, and she summoned one last giant water serpent behind herself, ready to strike,

"The only reason why I haven't destroyed you yet Adrian, is because I respect the friendship Rias and I share, and she still loves you, even after you hurt her. Now, return to her, so I don't ruin that friendship!" Adrian shook his head, tears flowing down from the pain, both to his chest and to his heart at hearing of Rias' feelings towards him,

"If I don't stop Zeus...now...Rias won't be there...for me to go back to!" He croaked. Sona shook her head,

"So be it..." she made the serpent rear back, ready for a fatal strike, "...game over!"

 _SPLASH!_

 _CRASH!_

A soaring Harley Davidson motorcyle with no rider smashed through the water serpent, severing the head and making it dissolve back into water, with the bike crashing onto the street before bursting into flames.

"Was that my bike?" Asked Adrian, not expecting an answer, but recieved one when a young man in a black motorcycle helmet dropped from the sky, landing gracefully by the burning bike,

"I'm afraid it was, Adrian," he said, beginning to undo the helmet, "but you can consider us even after what happened to my car." Both Sonas' and Adrians' eyes widened at those words, and he finally removed the helmet, revealing dishwater blonde hair, fairly tanned skin, and red slit pupil eyes,

"Allen...?" Asked Sona.

"Wesker...!" Exclaimed Adrian. Wesker began to approach Sona, with the head Sitri tightening a fist,

"So you wish to help Adrian as well?"

"Actually, due to the stowaway, I am here to help you." Sona furrowed her brow,

"'Stowaway?'" That's when Sona felt a hand placed on her back, saw a flash of red, and heard a familiar voice shout,

"Dress Break!" Then with the snap of fingers, Sonas' outfit was shredded from existance, exposing her smaller breasts and her slim body for the devils to see. Adrian turned away with an embarassed blush, while Wesker sighed deeply as Sona quickly crouched down, trying to cover herself, revealing the fiend that stripped her; a familiar face with spiked brown hair and a red gauntlet with yellow spikes on his left arm,

"Issei!" Shouted Adrian, mostly in surprise,

"Sorry Sona, but I had to keep you from killing Adrian, even if that meant all of us seeing you naked!" Said the pervert, and he recieved a flying motorcycle helmet to the face in response, forcing him to stumble backwards and land on his rear. As he rubbed his face, he saw the irritated Wesker approach Sona, removing his coat and offering it to his girlfriend, who hurriedly accepted it,

"Damn you Issei, this is the exact reason why I didn't want you following me!" He angrily said to the Red Dragon Emperor.

"How did you two know I was going to be here?" Asked Adrian.

"Kali found me," said Wesker, "informed me, and Issei caught me as I was leaving, insisting he come with me, I told him no, and he came along anyway."

"I came along because Adrian saved my life, several times already! How can I say I am a good friend to him if I didn't do the same?"

"I fail to see how stripping my girlfriend of her clothes really saved Adrians' life," said Wesker.

"So do I," said Sona, raising a hand with a blue magic circle in her palm, ready to attack, only to have a Blade of Exhile pressed to the left side of her neck from Katrina, the blade of a war axe placed at the right from Llarya, the tips of an energy sword grazing the back of her neck from Pennie, and finally a revolver held point blank to her forehead from James, who was clutching his chest with his free hand,

"Sorry Miss," said James, "but none of us are ready to let Adrian part from this world yet." Sona sighed, lowering her hand,

"You are all making this far worse for yourselves," she warned.

"Sona, we have a God-Slayer weapon coming for us," said Adrian, being helped to his feet from Thatan and Jason, "and right now we are the only ones aware of it, and we are ready to stop it...except maybe Issei." Said pervert was busy trying to stop a nosebleed as he admired Llaryas' topless body, earning a slap from Cleo who had just joined them, and soon enough Damon finally rolled up in Weskers' destroyed car, the entire vehicle collapsing as it fell apart. Wesker gave Damon a glare, and the green clad devil gave a sheepish grin. Sona shook her head, having had enough,

"Okay, say I _do_ believe you about this God-Slayer...where is it then? Because I don't see it!"

 _BOOM!_

With a thunder-like crash, everyone looked up, seeing a massive silver ring exit the biggest magic circle any of them have ever seen. Sonas' eyes widened, and Damon pointed up,

"Uh...do you see the God-Slayer now, Sona?"

A/N: And just like that, 150 chapters! Stay tuned, for there is more to come!


	152. Chapter 151

Chapter 151: Broadcast

Sona turned to Adrian, clearly afraid,

"Okay...I'm going to collect my house, for as of now, the situation has gone from Code Red to Code B-!"

"-Brown?" Asked Damon with a smart alec smile, earning a glare from several of his friends, and Adrian to bring a palm to his face,

"I was going to say Code Black," said Sona, "and are you really going to make jokes while we have a massive weapon over our heads?!"

"Yes I am and this is probably going to be my last chance to do so," said Damon.

"Stow it Damon," said Adrian, "because this won't be your last chance to do so."

"He's right, Damon!" Said Issei, clenching a fist in determination, "We didn't give up when we were going against Raynare, Riser, Kokabiel or even Vali, so why should we act like its' the end times now, huh? Just because there is a giant cock ring flying in the air? I don't think so! We can still find a way up there, kick Zeus' ass and destroy the damn thing, all in time for me to get some action in with Asia in the end! Now who's with me?!" Issei pumped his fist into the air, breathing heavily as everyone around him was quiet. Adrian was the first to break the silence,

"I...can honestly say I am behind you on that one, but you probably could have left out the part about Asia," said the one eyed devil. Issei blushed while rubbing the back of his head,

"Yeah, probably. I guess I just got carried away."

"You think?" Asked Damon sarcastically, turning to Adrian, "Alright Cyclops, you got a plan? Hopefully one kind of like when we beat Phoenix?"

"You won't be mooning anyone this time."

"FUCK!"

"Anyway," continued Adrian, "it consists of this: Wesker, Sona, you two go and round up the rest of the Sitri House, get them up to speed and in decent enough shape to fight should we fail." Wesker nodded, scooped up Sona bridal style, and using his superhuman speed he vanished in the blink of an eye. "Now for the rest of you, it is going to be a little tricky, and it all depends on you...Cleo." All eyes turned to the Egyptian Assassin, and she looked around confused,

"Me? Why would it depend on me?" Adrian approached her, to better get his point across,

"When you tried to kill me in Tijuana, did you use hidden blades? Or something far more lethal to someone like me? Or rather, someone I used to be?" Cleos' eyes widened, and she broke into a smile,

"I believe I used something far more lethal."

"And Thatan," began Adrian, turning to his seven foot tall friend, "can your camoflage tech detach from your armor?"

A few minutes later...

Adrian, Katrina, Damon, Jason, Thatan, Pennie, Llarya, James and Issei were now seen on Liberty Island, trying to find the entrance to the Halo like Kali said there would be.

"So where is this doorway thing at?" Asked James.

"Probably hidden from nosey bastards like us," said Jason.

"Not hidden well enough," said Thatan, sprinting ahead and rounding the corner of Lady Libertys' stone base, finding an eight foot tall yellow pillar of light, emitting from a round metal disc.

"What is that?" Asked Issei.

"It's a teleporter," said Pennie, "no doubt linked to the Halo above."

"Why would Zeus plant a teleporter down here? Wasn't he just going to fire the God-Slayer and destroy us?" Asked Issei. Adrian took the lead,

"It's because he wants an audience." Adrian and his friends then entered the teleporter one by one, and with each one they appeared on a lush landscape with beautiful green grass, blue skies, and a snow topped mountain a good several miles away from them. The only thing that made the land stand out was the fact that it curved inward, and they can faintly see the entire Halo ring stretching out and into space, meeting up directly above them,

"Wait, _this_ is the God-Slayer you guys were so scared of?" Asked Issei in disbelief.

"The base of the weapon is called Halo," explained Thatan, "an artificial world which doubles as a weapon to eliminate the food source of a parasite known as 'The Flood.'"

"What food source is that?" Asked Issei.

"Literally any and all sentient life," answered Thatan seriously. James crouched down to the ground, feeling the grass with his hand,

"You mean to tell me, this whole place, which reminds me so much of home, only greener, is really a big weapon?"

"Modified to kill all Gods, Goddesses, Devil Kings and more," said a proud voice, causing them all to turn to the source; Zeus, in his pale skin, black veined, blood red eyed glory, standing with his hands behind his back and a wickedly smug grin on his face.

"Why, Zeus?" Asked Adrian, "Why this display?" He then summoned his Sacred Gear as the others geared up as well; Katrina brought her Blades of Exhile back out, Damon revved the Green Knight and Red Queen, Thatan readied his energy Sword in one hand and a plasma rifle in the other, Pennie retrieved her Plasma Repeater, Llarya charged her axes up with dark energy, Jason cracked his knuckles and James readied his revolvers. Issei had his Boosted Gear readied as well,

"Been a while, hasn't it douchenozzle?!" Zeus turned to Issei, raising an eyebrow in surprise,

"Hyouduo! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Zeus then waved his hand, bringing red and violet lightning down on Issei, making vanish right before reappearing in an exact flash of lightning next to the mutated devil. Zeus then lowered his hand, and an electrical force field was created between the two devils and the others, surrounding the two in a red electric cube with violet pulses. Adrian and his friends quickly ran up to the shield, but held themselves back from touching it, save for Thatan who tapped it with his energy sword, making it spark, but not penetrating.

"What are you doing?" Asked Issei.

"Nothing. I just want to talk," said Zeus innocently. Right then, Damons' phone began to vibrate, and he drew it out of his coat, seeing it was Wesker calling him,

"Huh, great service," Damon said to himself, and he answered it while stepping away from the group, "Hello?"

 _"Damon? Can you hear me?"_

"Oh hey! Wesker! What's up my red eyed homie!"

 _"Damon, I'm not sure why, but all of you are being broadcasted to the entire underworld!"_ Damon looked around, and flying in the distance was silver orb with a single camera on the front watching the group, earning a raised eyebrow from the green clad devil. He then held up his middle finger,

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

 _"You're seriously going to keep up your nonsense? Now? Of all times?"_ "You didn't answer my question."

 _"You're holding up your middle finger."_ Damon turned back to the electric cube that Zeus and Issei were trapped in, and slowly lowered his hand,

"Why does he want the underworld to watch us...?"

As Damon and his friends watched helplessly from the outside, Zeus began to circle Issei, talking as he did so,

"Now Issei, why on Earth do you want to help Adrian and his comrades?" Issei stood his ground,

"Because Adrian saved me from dying!"

"And...what? Living the life of a hated pervert?" Issei tightened his grip,

"I'm not hated! I have Asia by my side!" Zeus stopped, and turned an questioning look to Issei,

"Do you?" Issei paused, "Do you really have Asia by your side? Heart and soul?" Issei kept silent, and Zeus leaned towards him, whispering in his ear, "If it came down to her picking between you and Adrian, who do you think she would choose?" Issei shoved Zeus away from himself,

"She already chose me, asshole!"

"Out of fear of rejection from Adrian," said Zeus, "not love towards you." Issei tightened his Boosted Gear hand, and the green gemstones began to glow,

 _"BOOST!"_

"You need to shut your fucking mouth!" Shouted Issei, but despite his words he felt tears beginning to well, and the thought of Zeus' statement being true krept into his mind.

"Easy Issei," said Zeus, trying to calm the boy down while discreetly useing his powers to alter the electrical prison they were in, "I wasn't trying to get you upset, I'm saying I can get Asia to truly love you for you...and then some." Issei then looked around, seeing they were no longer in the prison, but were now in a massive open room; dark curtains covering the walls, red carpets covering the floors leading to a wide set of stone stairs leading to a throne with bright flashing light spelling out 'Harem King.'

"Wait, I think I saw this in a dream!" Said Issei.

"I know of your dreams, Issei..." said Zeus with an evil smile, "...and all your desires..." A collective giggle sounded off, and the two saw all the ORC girls (minus Katrina) dressed in nothing but panties appear by the throne, all standing and presenting themselves, led by a more seductive Asia, beconing the pervert forward with a finger. Isseis' nose began to bleed, and he quickly threw his hands up to cease it,

"This isn't real! It can't be!" Said Issei.

"Let me ask you this, Harem King," began Zeus, "why stop with a harem palace..." Zeus snapped his fingers, and the curtains fell, revealing they were really in a lush green field with thousands of girls in nothing but panties, screaming for Issei, "...when you can have a harem _planet_?" Issei fell onto his back, blood shooting straight into the air from his nose and a tent forming in his pants. Zeus cackled as he lifted his hand up, and vanished in his red and violet lightning. Zeus then reappeared outside the electric prison, where Adrian and the others were waiting.

"What did you do to him?" Adrian asked.

"I am simply showing him the world he could live in if he sided with me," said Zeus, "and you and your group will be made an example of those who defy me..." Zeus raised his hands, and several Blacklight tendrils burst from the ground into eight human sized figures, making them all whirl around ready to fight, until the masses took shape, took on color, and as soon as the one near Adrian sprouted long red hair, his heart stopped,

"...Rias?"


	153. Chapter 152

Chapter 152: The Blacklight ORC

Adrian couldn't believe his eyes; there standing before him was Rias, or rather a convincing copy of Rias, from the red hair right down to her Kuoh Academy uniform. That was when Adrian saw what was different; her eyes, blood red, just like Zeus'.

"Zeus, what am I staring at?" Asked Adrian. He then saw the others were beginning to take shape as well. Katrinas' Blacklight figure turned into Akeno, James' turned into Kiba, Llaryas' turned into Asia, Pennies' into Gasper, Jasons' into Koneko, Thatans' into Xenovia, and finally Damons' turned into Issei, all of them convincing copies of the originals save for their blood red eyes.

"What your witnessing before you, is what happened to the ORC of my timeline," said Zeus.

"You...absorbed them?"

"Well...yes and no," began Zeus, "some I could absorb and take all their powers, namely Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia. The others, Kiba, Gasper, Asia and Issei, however, were a bit more of a challenge."

"Meaning what?" Asked Adrian, his rage boiling at the thought of anyone hurting Rias and his friends, even temporally displaced ones.

"Remember that ritual that Raynare used to snag Asias' Sacred Gear?" Adrians' eyes widened, images of Asia losing her Twilight Healing, going limp and dying in his arms on that horrible night flashing before his eyes,

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't!"

"I did," said Zeus, "but I didn't start with Asia. I had to start with Issei, since he was the most dedicated to his friends out of the bunch, even if he was a pervert. Then Kiba, then Gasper, and finally Asia. One by one like dominos they all fell to me." Adrian was shaking, the others giving looks of concern as his inner stray was trying to claw its' way out once again,

"So you did to them what Raynare did to Asia...all over again...to keep them for yourself?"

"To give them to my spawn, the Blacklight ORC that stands before you." The ORC mimics them got into fighting stances and/or defensive positions, and Adrians' friends were once again ready to fight. The one eyed devil growled at the devil god,

"Zeus, as soon as we are done with these copycats, we are coming for you. Mark my words." Adrian and his friends then charged at the Blacklight ORC, and the twisted copies charged right back; Adrian had the blade of Soul Reaver sticking out of his Sacred Gear as Blacklight Rias encased her hands in dark energy, Katrinas' Blades of Exhile flared as Blacklight Akeno encased her hands in lightning, Damon had his Red Queen and Green Knight drawn and fully revved as Blacklight Issei summoned his Boosted Gear with the blade of Ascalon protruding from his wrist, Thatan gave a battle cry with his energy sword in hand as Blacklight Xenovia sprinted towards him with her Excalibur Destruction and Durandal, Pennie had her Plasma Repeater raised and ready to fire as Blacklight Gasper disappeared into a swarm of bats, Llarya charged her axes with dark energy as Blacklight Asia sprinted towards her, James had a revolver in each hand as Blacklight Kiba had his Holy Devil sword readied, and finally Jason sprinted alongside the others as Blacklight Koneko matched her speed of the evil ORC...

Meanwhile...

 _Issei cracked open his eyes, and saw he was surrounded by topless beautiful girls, who quickly worked together to hoist him up and carry him to a large ocean of a bed, where most of the ORC girls were waiting_ _as he was dropped onto the silk covered mattress._

 _"Whoa! Am I dreaming?"_ _He was then approached by a mostly nude Akeno,_

 _"It could be..." she said coyly. She then had an equally nude Xenovia reach up from behind her and grab her breasts, neading them and causing her to throw her head back with a flush faced moan,_

 _"Or it could be very real..." said Xenovia with a mischevious grin._ _Issei then felt his hand grabbed, and saw he was being pulled forward by a mostly nude Koneko,_

 _"It all depends on you..." she said in her usual bored tone, leading him to the head of the bed, and there at the top was Rias, propped against the head board with eyes closed in bliss, her fingers circling her areolas,_ _and right between her legs, rear in the air, was Asia, greedily lapping between the red haired she-devils legs. She stopped when she felt Issei staring, turned with Rias' fluids' dripping down her chin, and shook her butt seductively at him,_

 _"C'mon Issei, you know you want to make this real..." she said with a smile. Issei, really wanting to hop in, kept himself locked in his tracks, clenching his fists, holding onto his willpower with everything he's got,_

 _"No..." he muttered._

 _"C'mon Issei...you know you want it..."_

 _"No...!"_

 _"...You know you want me and Rias together..._ again

 _"NO!"_ _Isseis' Sacred Gear roared to life, and the entire vision of panty-clad girls was swallowed into darkness._

"Finally decide to wake up?" _Asked a familiar voice. Issei then saw he was surrounded by fire, and towering over him was a red dragon with green eyes,_

 _"Ddraig!" Shouted Issei._

"We don't have much time," _said the Dragon,_ "the others need your help, and if you don't get into the fight, your friends will surely die at the hands of Zeus!" _Issei clenched his fist, and pumped it into the air,_

 _"Then let's not waste anymore time then!"_

Issei snapped open his eyes, finding himself on the green grass, and quickly picked himself up, finding he was still in the electric prison, and now he saw Zeus standing right outside, watching as Adrian and his friends were struggling to fight Blacklight copies of the ORC. Issei had his Sacred Gear activated, and quickly punched the red and violet cube, causing electricity to shoot up his arm, making him stumble back, and Zeus to turn in surprise,

"Well, so much for the promise you had in you," said the devil god. Issei watched helplessly as Adrian barely managed to evade a blast of dark energy from Blacklight Rias, trying to absorb as much energy as he can so he can take the fight back to her, only to barely dodge yet another blast before he could absorb it. Meanwhile, Katrina was using her Blades of Exhile to block lightning strikes from Blacklight Akeno, Damon was using his swords against Blacklight Isseis' Ascalon, James was trying to dodge Blacklight Kibas' sword strikes while trying to catch him with at least _one_ bullet, Thatan was barely keeping up with Blacklight Xenovias' speed as she managed to keep cutting him each time he tries to take a swing, forcing him into a kneel out of pain as his purple blood began to coat his body. As this was happening, Llarya was trying to throw waves of dark energy at Blacklight Asia, only for her to regenerate almost instantly with her stolen Twilight Healing, and Pennie was trying to keep the swarm of Blacklight Gasper bats off of her with both her Plasma Repeater and energy sword but the swarm keeps managing to swoop in and take some of her blood, leaving purple blood to trickle down her body. As all this was happening, Jason was left to stand against Blacklight Koneko,

"Why do I have to be stuck with her?" He asked himself, right before stomping over to her, "Beat it midget!" He tried to land a kick on the petite devil, but she quickly caught it, and threw him over her head and down onto the ground, stunning him.

"Be careful!" Called Adrian, "She may be small, but she packs a punch like a tank!"

"Noted...!" Groaned Jason, but he didn't have time to think as she gripped his ankle, and casually threw him towards Isseis' electric prison. He landed roughly on the ground, and he tried to stand up, placing his hand on the wall of the prison, and accidentally sent jolts of electricity through his body, making him fall back down to the ground, lightly smoking but alert. Jason then shakily stood back up, seeing Isseis' electric prison, then back at Blacklight Koneko, an idea coming to mind, "C'mon Short Round! My grandma can hit harder than you, God rest her soul!" The Blacklight Koneko didn't take Jasons' words too kindly, and dashed for him, aiming for a leaping headscissors takedown, and did manage to wrap her legs around his head, but Jason turned it around, keeping her tightly against himself, and slammed her with a powerbomb against Isseis' prison, sending jolts upon jolts of electricity through themselves, until Blacklight Koneko was reduced to nothing but black tar in the grass, and the prison shattering like glass before vanishing into oblivion, freeing the Red Dragon Emperor. Zeus clicked his tongue at the destroy Koneko copy,

"And another one bites the dust." Jason took a knee, feeling the effects of the electrical prison. Issei took a defensive position between Zeus and Jason, keeping his Sacred Gear up and summoning Ascalon,

"Nice try with that whole 'Harem Planet' schtick," said Issei, "but if I become Harem King, I'm going to do it _my way_!" Zeus smirked, summoning his Blacklight Shield and Blade, encasing the latter in red and violet electricity,

"Alright Issei, let's see how much more powerful you've gotten since I last saw you..."


	154. Chapter 153

Chapter 153: Lending Power

Issei then charged for Zeus, and the devil god charged for him right back, and Isseis' Ascalon clashed against Zeus' shield, while Zeus slashed at Issei with his blade, barely catching the bottom of Isseis' shirt and ripping the hem. The two began to clash as the battle between Adrian, his friends and the Blacklight ORC raged on; Adrian was barely managing to absorb some of Blacklight Rias' dark energy, finally fueling his Sacred Gear, while James couldn't get a single shot on Blacklight Kiba, but did recieve a cut right across the young cowboys face, forcing him to bring a hand up and clutch the wound, allowing the Kiba copy to swing his Holy Devil Sword, slice James' gun in two, and kick him down to the ground. He then formed a second Holy Devil Sword in his free hand and start stabbing at the ground where James was supposed to be, but the young cowboy started scooting himself away just in time so the Kiba imposter only got the ground in front of him. As James continued to flee the Blacklight Knight, Llarya was still trying to eliminate the Asia imposter, but she kept healing up almost instantly with an evil smile on her face.

"As sweet as Adrian mentioned _the real you_ , why won't _the imposter you_ just fucking die?!" Llarya watched as Blacklight Asia simply chuckled, and strolled over to Jason and the black tar that was Blacklight Koneko, held up her hands, and with a green glow, the Blacklight Koneko started to regain her shape, casting an angry glare at the still kneeling Jason.

"Oh fuck me." The Koneko clone then charged for the Saint once again, making him back up from her quick attacks, while Llarya began to try attacking Blacklight Asia again, the dark elfs stamina beginning to waver. As this was happening, Pennie was still having a difficult time with the Gasper imposter, especially in his cloud of bats, and with her Plasma Repeater out of energy, she dropped her weapon as she continued to swing her energy sword, and due to the loss of blood she was starting to wobble on her feet. When she finally fell to the ground, still being drained, Thatan was on his hands and knees as well, about to recieve a killing blow from Imposter Xenovia, the evil twin holding both of her swords high ready to strike, until the larger Sangheili saw his Asari friend on the ground, bleeding and dying,

"Pennie...!" As Imposter Xenovia brought her swords down, Thatan whirled around and grabbed her wrists in his large grip, keeping her arms over her head and lifted her off the ground as he stood up with brute strength, and with that strength he crushed her wrists making her drop the swords, and the moment they stuck into the grass, Thatan released her, bringing his energy sword up in sync and slicing upwards. The Imposter Xenovia landed on her feet, and watched as most of her clothes fell to the ground, split in half right down the middle, causing her to look at Thatan with a raised eyenbrow. "Just give it a moment," said Thatan, and that's when she felt it; a pain between her legs, spreading up her body, right up the middle, and stopping at the top of her head, and one by one both halves of her body fell, turning into black tar. Thatan turned away and was about to run to Pennie, until he saw something odd; one of the Gasper Bats was hanging away from the rest, keeping an eye on the Asari, and out of pure instinct he reached for a Plasma Grenade, activated it, and tossed it to the odd bat out, hitting it perfectly. The bat fluttered as the superheated plasma burned it, and as it detonated, destroying the bat, all the other bats turned to black tar, finally freeing Pennie. The Sangheili dashed for the Asari, all while Damon kept his Red Queen and Green Knight blocking and parrying Imposter Isseis' attacks with his Ascalon.

"You know, to be honest, I don't remember our Issei being this strong or good of a fighter," commented Damon, realizing his stamina is depleting, and right when the evil copy tried to take an over head swipe, he spoke as Damon blocked his attack,

 _"That's because when Zeus made me, he altered me to have all eight pawn pieces of Lady Rias, and then some,"_ he said with a chuckle. The Imposter Issei then lifted his Sacred Gear arm, and in a flash of flame, the evil Issei was encased in the same Scale Mail that the true Issei had when he fought Vali, only the green in the eye pieces were replaced with blood red. Damons' eyes widened,

"Holy shit!"

 _"Now do you see that this fight is hopeless?"_ Asked the Imposter Issei. Damon blinked, and refocused on his opponent,

"What? No, I just remembered something..." Damon then put away his swords and began digging through his coat, rummaging for an item that he can't seem to find, and drawing out random items and stacking them in the now confused Evil Isseis' arms as he progressed, "...my weed, no. My flask, no. Skin mag, no. Opium, no..."

 _"'Opium?'"_ Wondered the Imposter Issei to himself.

"Holding onto it for my drug guy," Damon quickly explained, "now where was I? Fruit snacks, no. The entire Devil May Cry series for PlayStation7, no. Scarecrow667s' sighed photo, no. Aha!" Damon began to draw out the handle of what looked like a baseball bat, but it was then followed by a giant pair of purple testicles, and finally a giant purple penis flopping in the air, "The Penetrator!" Damon turned to his invisible wall, "Oh c'mon, I can still be unpredictable and hilarious when I want to be," he added with a wink.

 _"Why do you even have that?"_ Asked the Imposter Issei, his tone of voice stating that he wasn't really interested in an answer. Damon gave the imposter a wry grin,

"For this!"

 _WHAP!_

The evil Issei clone dropped all of Damons' items as the white haired devil smacked him full strength in the head with the phallus shapes weapon, and the evil clone landed on his back with a solid thud. As the evil clone rubbed his head, Damon tossed the penis shaped weapon over his shoulder,

"Now to get what I was really looking for." Damon reached into his coat, and withdrew a large teardrop shaped orb the size of a football, almost exactly like the hardened green devil blood, but this orb was glistening white, "Crystalized Devil Tears." He turned to the real Issei, who was still having trouble dodging Zeus' attacks as he now had several cuts on his body, and was barely breathing as he was running short on breath. As for Zeus, the worst wound he recieved from the Red Dragon Emperor was a cut on his cheek, which healed almost instantly.

"Nice try Hyuoduo," said Zeus, "but you'll need more than that to take on a god!" Both of them then heard a whistle, catching both of their attentions, and speeding like a bullet the white orb was slammed into Isseis' chest, and in a flash of flame, he too had his Scale Mail armor, green eyed helmet and all.

"Think that'll even the odds, motherfucker?!" Zeus shot a glare at Damon, the source of the jeer, but didn't have time to glare for long, as Issei then charged at him again, more ready to fight than before.

"Okay..." Zeus sighed angrily to himself, managing to dodge the rush attack from Issei, "...time to get serious." Blacklight tendrils then covered Zeus' entire form, and he formed a set of shell armor, similar to what Adrian used to use, and readied his Blacklight Blade and Shield, right as dark storm clouds formed overhead, bringing red and violet lightning down from up high, striking the ground in random areas as Zeus took up a fighting stance once again,

"Still feeling lucky, Harem King?" Issei let his Sacred Gear charge as he gave his answer,

"My friends were willing to fight from the getgo, so I am willing too!" Issei and Zeus then charged each other again, this time with Adrian sliding across the ground near them, wounded from recieving a full force dark energy blast from Evil Rias,

 _"And to think I fell in love with someone as pathetic as you!"_ She laughed. Adrian barely managed to stand himself up onto his feet, still not having enough energy built up in his Sacred Gear arm to do enough damage,

"You're not her, so don't try to pretend!" Before Adrian could say more, he was sent slamming across the ground as another body was slammed into him, and when he finally skidded to a halt, he saw that other body belonged to Katrina; smoking from being shocked, and left mostly nude from her assault at the hands of Imposter Akeno.

 _"Oh my. Another broken toy,"_ taunted the evil clone, fluttering down next to evil Rias. Adrian gritted his teeth as he helped himself and Katrina to their feet, trying to figure out how to deal with both imposters on his own.

"Adrian..." The one eyed devil turned to his friend, and saw that she was focused on him as a tear dripped down her cheek and blood trickled out the side of her mouth, "...I will need Soul Reaver back..." Adrian nodded, releasing the sword from his Sacred Gear and giving it to his friend, "...thank you...now I need you to take what little strength I have left and use it in your Sacred Gear."

"What?!" Adrian gave his friend a look of shocked disbelief, "You nees what you have left!"

"Take it!" Ordered Katrina, right before giving him a reassuring smile, "I can handle this. I am the Goddess of War after all." Adrian sighed in exasperated defeat, and regretfully placed his Gear hand on her shoulder,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog, and Adrian absorbed what little strength Katrina had left, giving himself enough power to use his Balance Breaker. Adrian gave Imposter Rias a glare as his own Scale Mail came to life,

"You're going down bitch!" Consumed with rage, Adrian charged for her, the evil redhead soaring into the air with an evil laugh, all while Katrina was left to fight evil Akeno. The Goddess raised Soul Reaver into the air, pointing the tip to the sky as Akeno dashed towards her, hands ready with lightning as time slowed to a crawl for Katrina, and she spoke what she thought was her final words,

"Calvin, if you can hear me from wherever you are, I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me for what I have done, but now I can use your help! Please...lend me your power!" Then, out of nowhere, lightning struck down and hit Soul Reaver, using it as a lightning rod and striking Katrina. Most everyone, notably Zeus, was watching, not because Katrina was being struck by lightning, since Zeus had already summoned a storm to rain down red and violet lightning indescriminately...

 _But it was because that lightning was blue, just like Calvins!_


	155. Chapter 154

Chapter 154: Balance Breaker

Everyone stared at Katrina as the lightning finally vanished, and they saw the Devil Goddess drop Soul Reaver, but they were not staring at the sword. They saw Katrina now had bright blue glowing skin, with most of her hair dropping from her scalp, and piercing white eyes.

 _"How...how is that possible?"_ Asked the Akeno clone, clearly afraid, and even tried to throw some lightning at the Goddess of War, only for it to absorbed harmlessly into the glowing blue skin. Katrina looked down at herself, then back up at the evil clone, snapped her fingers, summoning Soul Reaver back into her hand, now pulsing with electricity,

"What you see here," began Katrina, "you can thank Calvin for." Katrina then zipped towards Imposter Akeno, and with one slash from her sword she reduced her to nothing but black tar in the grass. Damon laughed into the air, kicking evil Issei while he was down,

"All you copycats are so fucked now!" Katrina then zipped across the grass in a fashion like Zeus, Kessler and Calvin briefly did before her, reappearing by a downed James and a vicious Kiba copy, only for him to be quickly cut down by the now electrified Devil Goddess, sparing the cowboys' life.

"Thanks miss!" Said James, and Katrina zipped over to Llarya and evil Asia, grabbing the imposter by the front of her outfit and throwing her as far as she could, presumably to the edge of the Halo ring, and off into space,

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Llarya wondered to herself. Katrina then ran to Jason and the Koneko copy, and with one _SWISH_ from her sword she leveled the imposter with one swing. Jason looked at Katrina with wide eyes, and the Goddess gave him a shrug,

"I would kiss you, but it might wind up being lethal," she told him, and then she ran off to help Damon fight the evil Issei. Jason stared after her,

"I wonder if anyone is going to tell her that her hair fell out..." Katrina then zipped over to Damon and the evil Issei, and planted a solid knee to the side of the evil clones head, shattering the helmet and making him crash into the ground, leaving a decent sized trench in his wake. Damon looked at Katrina from head to toe,

"Kat, how are you able to use Calvins' Balance Breaker?" Katrina turned to Damon, breathing heavily from the new power surging through her,

"Truthfully I didn't know I could until now. But remember when Calvin died?"

"Hard to forget. It was one of the first major character deaths in this story."

"Well when he died, he left something behind."

"Yeah his...pawn piece!" Said Damon in realization. Katrina nodded,

"When I grabbed it, I placed it with my own, and it felt like since then a piece of him has been with me, and now I think this proves it." Damon nodded, the looked to the top of Katrinas' head,

"Did you know your hair is gone?" Katrinas' eyes widened, and she reached for the top of her head, and true to Damons' word, her hair was indeed gone.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Relax, it doesn't look that bad," said Damon, being honest with her.

"Really?" Asked Katrina hopefully. Right then the evil Issei stood up, his breath heaving as his rage increased,

"It _will_ look bad when I'm done with you!" The evil Issei then charged up a small red orb of energy in front of his fist, and with an almighty punch he turned the orb into a massive beam of energy causing the two to jump away from each other to avoid annihilation.

As the two bounded away, Adrian, still inside his silver dragon bone Scale Mail, was locked in serious midair combat with the evil Rias,

 _"Oh brother! Is this really all you have to work with? How pathetic!"_ Adrian gritted his teeth beneath his helmet,

"Just watch this!" He then vanished from sight, reappearing behind Rias, and placed both of his hands on the sides of her head,

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog, and Adrian absorbed the evil Rias' power and strength. As the evil clone began to falter, Adrian brought his hands right between her shoulder blades, _"DISCHARGE!"_ A red beam of energy was sent forward, practically annihilating the red haired copy, and as she crashed into the ground, covered in smoke and nothing more, Adrian landed gracefully, looking to Damon and Katrina as they fought the Issei copy. The Devil Goddess, still using Calvins' Balance Breaker while weilding Soul Reaver, and the Devil Hunter, now weilding Yamato and unleashing his Devil Trigger, were on either side of the imposter, and with a piercing of the Soul Reaver on the left side and a stab from Yamato on the right, they followed the attack with a yank and reduced the evil Issei into black tar. Soon Adrian and his friends regrouped, with Adrian himself still in his Balance Breaker armor, Damon putting away Yamato, Katrina letting her electric flesh revert to its' normal ash grey, Llarya, Jason and James soon joined them, either out of breath or slightly wounded, and Thatan was the last to join them, carrying a barely conscious Pennie in his arms,

"Pennie is badly hurt from that blood drinking creature!" Thatan informed them. Damon hurridly looked through his coat, and dug out one last green orb,

"My last green devil blood orb," said Damon, "enough to heal one of you completely, but seeing as you're both hurt, I would reccomend sharing it." Thatan said nothing as he snatched the orb from Damon, and quickly began to apply it to Pennies' wounds.

"I'll be fine," said Thatan, "It's Pennie I'm worried for." As the green orb disappeared, so did Pennies' wounds, and she looked to Thatan with concern,

"Brother! You need to be healed too!" The Sangheili gave her a look, and one could say it was a smile,

"Just seeing you better heals me, sister."

"Wait, you two are brother and sister?" Asked James.

"Pretty sure it isn't by blood," said Jason, raising an eyebrow at the cowboy.

"Does it need to be blood for it to be family?" Asked Llarya curiously.

"No it doesn't, but we can save the chit chat for later," said Adrian, looking up into the air, "we still got one fight going on." Everyone followed Adrians' eye, and they saw Issei and Zeus still fighting in the air, "How long do you guys think he has left in that armor?"

"Considering he is running on crystalized devil tears from my world, I'd say about five minutes," said Damon, "but the more power he uses, the faster it wears off..." Damon then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at Issei, "Quit dicking around Issei! Pick up the pace and beat his ass!"

The Red Dragon Emperor was already fighting for his life, swinging Ascalon at Zeus as the devil god expertly ducked and dodged the attacks.

"It's down to you and me, you titty obsessed twit!" Shouted Zeus, "Now let's finish this!" The devil god darted back, and sent several blacklight tendrils to the red dragon, only for Issei the use Ascalong to quickly slice them off of his arm and out of the air,

"I agree, and I know just how to do it!" Said Issei. He promoted himself to queen, the chess piece briefly flashing over his head, and he vanished in a flash, reappearing and dissapearing around Zeus as the devil god spoke,

"Go ahead! Hit me with your best damn shot! You won't get to again!" The flashing stopped, with the armor clad dragon nowhere in sight, until Zeus slowly turned around, looking down to the ground and seeing Issei by his friends, a red ball of energy in front of him, and the red dragon punched it, full power, full strength, with every bit of his heart and soul he's got, and sent a red energy blast, the size and force of a speeding double decker passenger train, right for Zeus, and with the size and power behind it, Zeus was unable to block, and had no option but to take it full force, breaking him away piece by bloody piece, not only destroying him but completely wiping him from existance. More so, the blast continued onward, past Zeus and hitting the inner side of the Halo ring on the horizon, causing a massive explosion and shattering the ring in the distance. Issei exhaled, and before he knew it he was recieving a pat on the back from Adrian,

"Well done, Red Dragon Emperor," said the one eyed devil with a smile, "well done." They both turned to Thatan, who with the others had watched the destruction, "Do you think this God-Slayer thing will still be functional?"

"It should be unoperational now," said the Sangheili, "but we shoul get off this thing before the rest of the ring explodes." The others gave their agreements, but before they could go back to the teleporter, a red and violet shockwave hit them all from behind, forcing them all onto the ground. They all turned to see the attacker, and half of them gasped; there was a skeletal arm, held together by blacklight tendrils, and originating from the back of a single blood red eye, soon sprouting more blacklight tendrils, until finally they formed a head, then a torso, legs, finally clothes, and right before them, Adrian and his friends witnessed Zeus regenerating from a single eye, rubbing the side of his head to force it into looking forward,

"Now...where were we...?"


	156. Chapter 155

Chapter 155: Something To Say

Adrian and his friends stared at Zeus in disbelief,

"Just how in the buttfuck hell is that possible?" Asked Jason.

"Easy. The Blacklight Virus," answered Zeus, "as long as it flows through my veins, I am damn near unstoppable." Adrians' eye became shadowed as he and his friends slowly rose to their feet,

"Just give it a damn rest Zeus!" Shouted Damon, "Your God-Slayer cockring is busted thanks to Issei."

"A minor setback that can be corrected," Zeus scoffed. Llarya tightened her grip on her axes,

"Was my tribe, and my friends mother, a _setback_?"

"They were an obstacle. So I removed them." Thatan growled at Zeus, keeping Pennie behind himself to protect her,

"And what of my people, Zeus? Or the Asari? Were they an obstacle as well?!"

"What happened to the Sangheili and Asari was the Resurgences' doing, not mine," Zeus defended.

"So I guess my fathers murderer getting super strength wasn't you either, was it sparkplug?" Asked Jason, jumping into the fray.

"Do each of you have something to say?" Asked Zeus, growing impatient.

"Not all of us," said James, lifting his revolver and aiming at Zeus' head.

 _BLAM!_

 _TINK!_

Zeus brought a hand to his mouth, pulling out the bullet he caught in his teeth.

"Nice shot," complimented Zeus. He then sent another shockwave at the group, knocking them all back down. As they picked themselves up, it was now Pennie who spoke up,

"You used to be a good man Calvin!" She called to the devil god, "There is no possible way losing Katrina and Elsa could have made you like this!" Zeus glared at Pennie, and sent a red and violet bolt of lightning down from the sky and straight down upon her, causing her armor to smoke, crack and break apart, leaving her in a torn black body suit as she fell to the ground. Thatan rushed to her, craddling her as Damon stepped forward,

"Oh sure, strike the _only blue girl_ in the group with lightning, you racist motherfucker!" Zeus closed his eyes with a sigh,

"Damon, if it had been you who mentioned my love and my daughter, I would have struck you with lightning twice as hard."

"Favoritism then!" Shouted the white haired devil.

"Damon, stop making things worse," pleaded Issei under his breath. Zeus then brought three times the lightning down on Damon, leaving him a smoking mess as he fell to the ground, leaving one of his middle fingers up towards Zeus.

"Annoying prick," muttered the devil god, "Anyone else have something to say?"

"Yeah...I got something..." said Adrian, stepping forward, his eye still shadowed with rage, "...I just have to know...why? Why go through all of this? The death of Kessler should have been enough, but then you killed Calvin, one of my best friends, and excused it for 'no more Kesslers.' Then you went and turned my _NOT_ father, Richard-."

"Richard isn't your father?" Asked Damon in shock.

"My mom hooked up with the priest that married them on their wedding night, try to keep up," Adrian said to the white haired devil, returning his focus to Zeus right after, "anyway, you allowed him to destroy my home, exterminate my hive and murder my mother, then went on and caused all sorts of chaos across the multiverse, and finally you brought this stupid God-Slayer here, ready to wipe out every diety we know, and possibly all other life with it, so I _have to ask...WHY_?!" Zeus smiled, using his hand to gesture in the friends general direction,

"Because...I did it all for her." All eyes then looked in the direction of Zeus' hand, and saw he was gesturing to Katrina, and the Goddess of War stared at Zeus in incredulous disbelief.

"For me?"

"Yes...for you," said Zeus. He then swished his fingers into the air, and all but Katrina were encased in red and violet electricity, sending them up and keeping them suspended in the air while sending shocks through them. Katrina then summoned Sektors Gauntlets and was ready to fire at Zeus, but with a wave of his hand all of her weapons were sent skidding across the ground, and Zeus started to approach her with an unsettling smile. With a wave of blacklight tendrils, Zeus shapshifted himself into someone familiar, the same age as Katrina, dressed in a white tee shirt with a black outlined lightning bolt on the front, black cargo pants, blue and white DC shoes, and finally, electric blue eyes with a shaved down head. Zeus, perfectly impersonating his former self, approached the Goddess of War and gingerly cupper her face with his hands, his voice changing as well, "I did it all for you." Katrina closed her eyes and looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Don't...don't even try..."

"Kat...I'm still me," said Zeus, "before I ever turned my electric powers red and let loose, I was Calvin too, with my own Katrina, carrying our daughter Elsa, and we were going to get married and have a family of our own. Hell, Adrian was going to be the best man!" The one eyed devil cringed at those words, and Damon gave him a raised eyebrow,

"Well this just got a little awkward," Damon mumbled.

"Damon was going to be the DJ," Zeus continued, now causing Damon to cringe while Adrian gave him a smug eyebrow. Damon caught it and scowled at the one eyed devil,

"Shut up."

"Rias had the dress she used for her wedding and was going to give it to you, and Issei was going to willingly stay ten thousand feet away from all the festivities, should he decide to go on a Dress Break spree."

"Oh c'mon!" Shouted Issei, "I wouldn't do that...at a wedding...unless there was a fight...with big boobed babes..." Issei snapped out of his daydream, and shook off the drool forming at the side of his mouth, "...okay I can see why I wouldn't be there."

"My point made," said Zeus with a raised eyebrow, refocusing on Katrina, "it was going to be perfect, and then Kessler arrived and took you away..." Zeus closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down, "...telling me of a beast, and it never came. So I killed that old bastard, but no one would help me bring you back to life. Not Sirzechs, not Azazel, nor Michael, not even your sensei Raiden. I even prayed. I prayed through the pain and no one would help me. No one..." Zeus sighed, and released Katrina, reverting to his true, pale skinned, black veined, red clad form, "...I made myself more powerful, and when I finally saw my chance to have you again, I knew there was only one way to truly get you back...Descendant of Kratos." Katrina gave Zeus a confused glare, but then her eyes widened in realization,

"'God-Slayer'...you modified this ring..."

"So you can end the gods and goddesses that wronged us, like Kratos' ended the gods who wronged him, with just one blow..." finished Zeus with a pleased smile, holding his hand out to the grey skinned devil goddess, "...now...shall we repair this ring, end those who wronged us and start our family anew?" Katrina hesitated,

"But you had Vaas slice one of my fingers off, and sent me to a world full of killer clowns all for being bedded by Jason." Zeus scoffed,

"I was acting out of a broken heart, and I apologize," he said, "and I intend to make up for that in full. Now what do you say?" Damon blew a raspberry towards Zeus from here he floated,

"C'mon! She's not fucking stupid enough to fall for that bullshit!" Damon wound up eating his words when Katrina actually accepted Zeus' hand,

"Okay Zeus...I will give this God-Slayer a shot..." Issei turned to Damon with a glare,

"Will you stop making shit worse everytime you open your mouth?!" What took the others by surprise was when Katrina actually drew herself closer to Zeus, and with both of their eyes closed the Goddess of War pressed her lips to his, causing him to wrap his arms around her and drop the others from their electrical binds. Adrian and most of his friends looked on in both dismay and disgust at the two, while Jason actually spit on the ground,

"Get a room you two," he hissed. The two finally broke the kiss, with Zeus breathing heavily, keeping her close to himself as his cheeks flushed, making him look more lively, all while Katrinas' eyes were shadowed, despite her lack of hair,

"There is just one thing I want to say though, before we get this God-Slayer thing back up and running..."

"Yes?" Said Zeus, only half curious as he held Katrina close, focusing on the feel of her pressed to him, relishing the moment,

"...There is only one god I wish to kill..."

 _STICK!_

Zeus' eyes went wide, his pupils dilated, and he threw his head back with an animalistic roar as she shoved Katrina back and swung his arm behind himself, slamming into an invisible figure and slamming them into the ground, causing the grass to flatten. As soon as the figure stopped, they faded into view, revealing a young Egyptian assassin, looking up at the now frothing devil good with a bloody lipped grin,

"Gotcha Zeusy," said Cleo. She then held up her arm, revealing her hidden needle in place of her hidden blade; her hidden _empty_ needle. Zeus then felt the cold rushing through his veins, and his body began to swell, making him bigger around than a small whale, and taller than Thatan even; Zeus wasn't cured, but the Blacklight was fighting against the Whitelight.

"Stick him with the second dose!" Shouted Adrian. Zeus, not wanting that to happen, dug his hands into the ground, tearing out a large chunck of solid earth, but before he could throw it, Thatan leapt into his back just in time, causing the swelling devil god to throw the earth chunk into the air, and Cleo dashed for him, leaping into the air, her second needle reared back, ready to strike, but Zeus grabbed Thatan and threw the Sangheili at the assassin, causing both of them to slam and slide across the grass, the second needle breaking off of Cleos' gauntlet, and what happened next could only be described as a last ditch effort; all available persons bounded for Zeus, either attacking him or trying to hold him as Issei ran for the needle, grabbing it off the ground with his gear hand and running back to Zeus. The swelling devil god threw off everyone that was holding him, trying to swipe at Issei, but the Red Dragon Emperor slid down to his knees through on the grass, under Zeus' grip, and between his legs, jabbing the needle upward as he went, emptying the contents and smoothly standing up on the other side as Zeus let out a loud screech, falling to his knees while clutching his groin, pulling out the now bloody needle as he reverted to his normal form.

"You...stabbed my nutsack!" Gasped Zeus...


	157. Chapter 156

Chapter 156: To Kill A God

As Zeus struggled to stand after having Whitelight injected into him through his testicles, Damon had turned away, doing his best not to laugh,

"Oh my god...that is the greatest damn thing!" He wheezed. Adrian stepped forward,

"It isn't over yet," said the one eyed devil, and Zeus growled as he slammed the empty needle down on the ground,

"You think you're so damn funny!" He roared, "THEN THIS SHOULD BE HILARIOUS!!" Zeus brought his hands up, and right over everyones head a giant red magic circle appeared, beginning to fill the inside of the Halo ring,

"Uh, Thatan?" Began Adrian, "Exactly what would happen if the God-Slayer were fired in its current state?"

"The 'half destroyed and partially on fire' state? It would self destruct and kill anyone on it," answered the Sangheili.

"Then let's not waste time," said Adrian, "EVERYONE HEAD FOR THE TELEPORTER!" Everyone, except for Adrian and Katrina, headed for the teleporter that brought them there in the first place, and all dashed through, with Issei and Damon both casting one last concerned glance at their friends,

"Guys!! You coming or what?!" Shouted Issei. Adrian and Katrina turned back to their friends, and gave them serious looks,

"Just go! We can handle this!" Called Adrian. Issei glared at Adrian, and stomped over to his friend,

"I am not just going to leave you on an exploding ring of death! If we fight him, we fight him together!"

"You are absolutely right Issei," said Damon, walking up and patting him on the back, " _WE_ will fight Zeus together..." Issei nodded, but he quickly had the back of his shirt and pants grabbed by the white haired devil, and was thrown through the teleporter, quickly followed by Damon drawing out Black Dahlia and shooting the metal base, deactivating it for good, "...just not with you." Adrian, Katrina and Damon then refocused on Zeus, who continued to power up his God-Slayer, and the metal ring began to explode and burst into flame on the opposite side, slowly but surely spreading to the other side where the three devil heroes and villain were standing.

"You're really going to stay and fight, knowing you will die?" Asked Zeus, powering himself up even more in order to fight the three.

"We plan on staying and fighting, but we have no intention of dying today!" Said Damon, drawing out Blue Rose and now dual weilding both guns in his hands. Zeus laughed,

"I may not have my Blacklight anymore, but I know I can still muster enough power to finish you three off!" Zeus then created a battleaxe, made entirely of red and violet electricity, and zipped to the three, ready to fight...

 _"DIVIDE!"_

The battleaxe shrunk and vanished, the rest of Zeus' power following suite as he saw Adrian had his Sacred Gear arm raised, the gemstones glowing bright blue before returning to their normal red. Zeus softly gasped,

"Divine Dividing? That's...that's not possible! My timelines Adrian never had that!"

"This isn't your timeline though, is it?" Asked Adrian. He then ducked, and Damon lifted up both of his guns, opening fire at Zeus, riddling his body with bullets, some of said bullets began to turn the wounds black, no doubt from Black Dahlia.

Zeus stayed on his feet, and only just as Adrian charged for him, landing punch after punch against both sides of the mutated devils head, with Zeus trying and failing to block the onslaught, but as he tried, Adrian caught his arm, twisted it and snapped the bone inside. Zeus shouted from the attack, and fell to his knees, his nose and mouth spilling blood down his face and body, using his one free hand to clutch his broken arm.

"It's over Zeus..." said Adrian, his eye flashing orange and his boneshell returned. Damon did nothing as Adrian reared his Sacred Gear back, "...it is done!" He brought his fist forward at lightning fast speed, causing Zeus to flinch, but he felt no impact. He looked up, and saw Adrian had stopped his fist mere inches away from himself, "...It is done..." repeated Adrian, "...but your life isn't mine to take." Zeus gave him a look of confusion, and Adrian explained, "Despite how much you hurt me, and Damon, there is one who you hurt before the rest..." Right then, he and Damon stepped to the sides, and there stood Katrina, Soul Reaver in hand and ready to strike. Zeus stared at her with pleading eyes,

"Kat...please..." The War Goddess wasted no time, raising the sword up, tip pointed downward, and plunged the blade into Zeus' heart,

"That was for Calvin..." She plunged the blade even deeper, causing Zeus to groan as more blood oozed from his mouth, "That was for Victoria..." She then ripped the blade from Zeus' chest, making him vomit blood down his front, "...and that last one was from me personally." Zeus fell onto his side, still bleeding, choking, and slowly dying.

"So that's what it takes to kill a god," said Damon with a grin. The three then turned their backs to Zeus, ready to find a way off the ring before it explodes, until they heard an odd gurgling sound, making the three turn around, and they saw something truly horrifying; Zeus was laughing.

"What are you laughing at you psycho son of a bitch?" Asked Damon. Zeus, unable to move from his spot on the ground, turned his eyes to the three devils,

"You three...have truly failed...in your mission...!" He coughed. "...You didn't stop me!"

"What are you talking about? We destroyed your God-Slayer, and you're currently powerless and dying. How did we not stop you?" Asked Katrina. Zeus laughed, and looked at Katrina,

"See for yourself," he raises his broken arm, covered in the blood that he was covered in, "you yourself spilled Blood of Fury all in the grass, but I already harvested enough for what I need...as well as the other parts of the spell."

"'Spell?'" Asked Katrina.

"'Parts?'" Repeated Adrian.

"'Blood of Fury?' Sounds like trashy metal group," commented Damon, catching Zeus' eye,

"Big talk coming from the Mouth of Strife," Damon raised an eyebrow at Zeus, who turned his gaze to Katrina, "and this is where I explain to you why Vaas retrieved one part of the Hand of War from you," Katrina looked down at her missing finger, and she began to piece together what Zeus was saying,

"Oh no..."

"And you, one eyed snake," spat Zeus, "you were the final part of the spell; the Eye of Death!" Adrians' one eye widened, and he brushed his fingers against the eyepatch covering the empty socket,

"You stole from us...this whole thing with the God-Slayer...it was just a distraction!" Zeus chuckled,

"You could say I learned from the best...especially after that rating game with Riser..." As Zeus continued to laugh, a faint, familiar red glow began to appear, "...and the best part of all this? Imagine the wrath...when the Child of the Apocalypse finds out...that one of the Horsemen that brought them to life...was killed by the remaining three?" Zeus began to laugh even harder, the glow becoming brighter, "And that wrath shall come...not today...not tomorrow...maybe not even years from now! But you will feel their wrath soon enough!" Zeus gave one last triumphant cackle, and in a flash of red, Zeus had vanished, leaving nothing but a glowing red pawn piece behind.

Damon reached down and grabbed the pawn piece with his Devil Bringer arm,

"Fucking finally," he grumbled, and with that being said, he crushed the piece in his grip, making sure there was no more Zeus.

"'Child of the Apocalypse,'" Katrina said to herself, "just what has Zeus done?"

"What has _Zeus_ done? Or what I allowed him to do?" Adrian asked, running a hand through his hair. "If I never left he never would have taken shit from us and made whatever this 'Child of the Apocalypse' thing is."

"But he couldn't have it all," said Damon, "he said that he needed an Eye of Death from you, Hand of War from Kat, Blood of Fury from pixie dust here," he briefly gestured to the crushed pawn piece in his hand, "and finally Mouth of Strife from me, and I don't remember him taking any part of my mouth. I still got my tongue, lips, cheeks and..." Damons eyes widened, "...OH SHIT!"

"What?" Asked Adrian and Katrina in unison.

"When I was fighting my dad back in my world, he almost made it a point to knock one of my teeth out! My back one, where it conveniently enough is far back enough to not be noticable."

"So he _did_ get his Mouth of Strife, is what you're saying," said Katrina, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah I guess so," said Damon, rubbing the back of his head. A deafening boom was then heard, and the three were quickly reminded of the Halo exploding all around them, the fire and explosions no more than few hundred feet away and closing the distance _quick_ , "Maybe we should continue this conversation back on Earth, huh?" Adrian and Katrina gave their nosies of agreement, and the three dashed for the side of the Halo, closest to Earth as the three say the blue planet in the distance, almost resembling the moon in how far it was,

"Anyone got an idea how we get there?" Asked Katrina as they were running.

"I got one, but it isn't exactly a good one," said Adrian. He activated his Scale Mail, and held his arms out to the sides, "Both of you activate your Balance Breakers or Devil Triggers and hold on!" Katrina let her flesh turn electric blue while Damon retrieved Yamato, letting his Devil Trigger loose, and both of them grabbed onto Adrians' arms, "Now, to the stray devil side of me! I need you to unleash everything you got, just like when we fought Richard, Vaas and Salem!" Katrina looked at Adrian with concern,

"Can you control that?"

"Guess we'll find out!" Said Adrian, willingly letting the boneshell return as his eye turned orange and his teeth became razor sharp once more, and Adrian began to grow, growing and changing until he resembled the large skeletal dragon, quickly lifting up Katrina and Damon into his arms as he kept running to the edge of the Halo, towards Earth, and with one last bound he jumped off the Halo, right as the remainder exploded behind the three devils, launching them into the empty space between the destroyed weapon and the blue planet...


	158. Chapter 157

Chapter 157: The Devil Arrives

A/N: So Zeus is now finally dead, but the story isn't over yet. Reason it isn't is because the FanFiction app keeps me limited to 2K words per chapter, so when I initially planned to end this story with 100 chapters, I had to divide it into over 150 chapters. So here we go, Chapter 157!

 _Adrian opened his eye, and saw he was flat on his back in a familiar dark forest, and standing over him was a faceless man he hoped to never see again,_ _"Slender!" Adrian gasped, rushing to his feet,_

"Yes, it's me," _said the faceless creature,_ "and you are simply unbelievable. You managed to destroy the God-Slayer and save your world, congratulations, but in the process you just unleashed something far worse."

 _"The Child of the Apocalypse, I'm guessing?" Asked Adrian._

"Yes," _Confirmed Slender._

 _"Just what is it? The Child? Is it an actual child, or some sort of artifact? What?"_

"Well let me ask you this: Are you familiar with the Four Horsemen?" _asked_ _Slender,_ _to which Adrian nodded._ "The Child of the Apocalypse is a child with the powers of each horseman, fused into one, capable, and willing, to end any and all worlds in a heartbeat...and you helped Zeus to create her." _Adrian raised an eyebrow,_

 _"Her?"_

"Yes, her," _repeated Slender,_ "and for such a crime, you shall be punished." _Slender then extended one of his tendrils, and poked Adrians' eyepatch_ , _causing Adrian to reach up and swat the appendage away,_ "From henceforth, your missing eye will never return. Not with Asias' Twilight Healing, not with Damons' Green Orbs, and not even with Tears of the Phoenix, for it is your mark of shame, and when the day comes that the child brings her power down on everyone everywhere, they will know who to blame, you shall bear that mark for the rest of your eternal life." _Upon hearing those words, Adrian brushed his fingers against the eyepatch,_

 _"Well I suppose I deserve that," Adrian said, mostly to himself. He then refocused on Slender, "This Child of the Apocalypse, does she have a name?"_

"Of course," _said Slender,_ "and her name is-!"

Adrians' eye shot open, and he leaned up from the ground, seeing he was back on Liberty Island, soaking wet with Damon, Katrina, Issei and the rest of their friends staring at him.

"Guys...what-?" Adrian didn't have time to say anything as Katrina wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, along with Llarya and Pennie planting kisses on his cheeks,

"You saved us, but it nearly killed you!" Katrina said through tears.

"You went full on Stray Devil and jumped off the Halo with us in your arms," said Damon, "and then you used your Boneshell to shield us from both the explosion _and_ the upper atmosphere as we fell down to Earth."

"But when you landed in the water you weren't breathing," said Issei, "and we thought you were dead or dying."

"So I made a couple of quick calls, and...uh..." Damon turned around, and everyone followed his eyes and saw a girl in a pink dress with white trim, a red sash in her hair, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was currently in the process of smoothing down her dress, and as soon as she noticed the others staring at her, she blushed and turned away, refusing to make eye contact, "...I couldn't think of a better option at the time."

"Ravel Phoenix?" Adrian looked up at Damon, "You called Risers' little sister for help?"

"Hey! It worked, and you owe me _big time_ motherfucker!" Said Damon, a vein popping in his head. Adrian slowly stood up, gently pushing the girls away as he stared at the white haired devil,

"What was the catch if saving me put you in that bad of a mood?" Damon, frowned, and turned to Ravel, who was giggling evilly to herself.

Some time earlier...

Outside the Statue of Liberty, out of sight of the others, Ravel had her hands against the wall at the base, her dress hiked up and panties down around her ankles, moaning as Damon knelt behind her, his face between her buttocks,

"Ooh yes! Eat my ass you barbarian!" She growled at the devil pawn, who had his hands on her hips, and his tongue deep in her rear hole. Ravel then suddenly pulled Damon away by his hair, turning around and planting his mouth to her crotch, "Now just stay...right...there..." Ravel blushed deeper than before, and Damon felt something warm and wet gush into his mouth, but his eyes went wide at the salty and slightly bitter taste, trying not to cough or choke as he realized that she wasn't orgasming, she was relieving her bladder...

Present...

Damons' eye twitched at the memory as Ravel continued laugh, vanishing in a plume of flame while Adrian and the others continued to stare at Damon,

"The catch...is none of your fucking business," grumbled Damon, "anyway, we finally beat Zeus, you're alive, everyone is okay, what are we supposed to do now?" Adrian bit his bottom lip, looking down at the ground in thought, and he saw a brief flash of red, followed by a prolonged flash of blue, and the group saw Wesker had returned, along with Sona and her house. A pit formed in the bottom of Adrians' stomach as three final magic circles appeared, and out the left strode a blank faced Grafia, then an ever cocky Azazel from the right, and finally Sirzechs from the center, the devil king giving Adrian a deathly serious look. Adrian sighed, and turned to his friends,

"I guess now I go and face the consequences," said Adrian. He then turned back to Sirzechs, and began to approach him as Wesker, Sona and her house approached Katrina, Damon and the others.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Katrina asked Sona and Wesker.

"I guess we are going to find out," said Wesker, with all of them looking as Adrian approached the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, the Devil King and his Queen.

"Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel," greeted Adrian solemnly, "I'm guessing you're all here for me?"

"Actually, Sirzechs and Grayfia are here to see you," said Azazel, still bearing his signature smile, "I'm here to simply mingle among the new kids on the block," he said, pointing to Adrians' friends, and that's when Adrian noticed,

"You got a new arm!"

"Yep, this is the omnipotent arm I made from all my Sacred Gear research," said Azazel, lefting his arm and revealing it was entirely mechanical, changing shape from metal tendrils, to a large drill bit, and finally reverted to its normal flesh colored form, only for him to roll up his sleeve and shoot the arm off like a rocket, soaring around the island and coming close to Adrians' friends until Thatan lifted his hand up and caught it with ease. The large Sangheili inspected the arm before releasing it and letting it return to the owner,

"Interesting technology," he commented, "and you said its' your design?" Azazel grinned at the seven foot tall friend, and let his metal arm return to its place,

"Indeed it is." He then patted Adrian on the arm before strolling to the group, ready to get acquainted.

"Grayfia," began Sirzechs, "do you mind accompanying Azazel? I need to have a word with Adrian, alone." Grayfia nodded, and began to walk past Adrian, but not without stopping to whisper to him,

"Good luck." She then walked away to join Azazel and the others, leaving Adrian alone with Sirzechs.

"I suppose you want to know where I've been and what I've been up to, huh?"

"Starting with you evading capture from Sona after you abandoned your master," said Sirzechs with a serious tone. Adrian sighed,

"Well, I guess it all begins with me driving Weskers car through that portal Raiden summoned, and when I drove through with Katrina on the roof she dissappeared, and then I found out Damon was in the backseats..."

Adrian continued to tell his story as most of the others looked on, while Azazel spoke with an uncomfortable Pennie and a protective Thatan, Grayfia conversed with Katrina, Damon, Issei, Llarya, Jason and Cleo, wanting full accounts of what happened on the God-Slayer, all while Jason managed to slip away from the group, behind Sonas' group that was mostly watching what was happening, and finally he reached Bennia, pulling her aside to speak with her in private,

"Hey, reaper gal," James said in a hushed tone, "care to explain why your sythe didn't kill me earlier when it should have? I saw it go right through my chest, but it didn't even break the skin, so what in tarnation did it do to me?!" Bennia sighed regretfully, not wanting to look James in the eye,

"Look, when that big alien guy slammed Brother Rugal through that car, I thought he was dead, and if he was dead, I was going to take a life for a life."

"But you didn't even leave a scratch," said James confused. Bennia gave him a look, and stated in a serious tone,

"Yes I did. Not one of the flesh, but one of the soul..." Bennia looked down to the ground in shame, "...my sythe curses those with a cut soul, and depending on how strong they are, can cut down their remaining years significantly." James gently placed his hands on her arms, not out of anger, but out of concern,

"How long do I got?"

"A year or two...tops." James looked to Adrian, who was still speaking with Sirzechs,

"Well then, if he survives today, hopefully I can spend that year or two with my nephew."

"I wouldn't place my money on that," said Bennia, "I took most of your remaining years for one of your friends hurting someone I love _like_ a brother. Do you think Sirzechs is going to be merciful towards the one who broke his little sisters heart?" James said nothing, and resumed with the others to witness Adrians' fate on Liberty Island...


	159. Chapter 158

Chapter 158: Going Home

Adrian continued to tell Sirzechs of everything that had happened, from the elven world, to Damons' home, the silver side of the mirror, the inner stray being released, meeting Thatan and Pennie, encountering Slender (to which stunned Sirzechs beyond words), time traveling back to the past, killing Sellzens' grandfather, the truth of Richard, Kali, and finally the final stretch to fighting Zeus on the God-Slayer,

"...When we were on the weapon, we had to fight evil copies of Rias and the rest of her house, but you probably knew that already."

"Yes, for some reason, Zeus wanted to try and prove himself by attempting to destroy you and your friends with them, and I must say, you all handled yourselves quite well," commented Sirzechs with a nod.

"Doesn't excuse myself for all that I have done," said Adrian, "for even though Zeus is now dead, the God-Slayer destroyed and the dimension is safe for now, I fear there is something far worse on the horizon, and it is all my fault..." Adrian turned to Sirzechs, briefly lifting his eyepatch to reveal his still empty socket, "...and this is my mark of shame for when that day comes." Sirzechs clicked his tongue,

"That's really unfortunate..." he then furrowed his brow, "...I'm not sure if Tears of the Phoenix could heal that kind of a wound anyway. It usually can't regenerate blood loss or lost organs."

"Well if it could, it won't. Slender cursed the wound so I will never have two eyes again," explained Adrian, "reason being is that when Zeus plucked my eye out, he used that and pieces of Katrina and Damon for some sort of spell. A spell to summon a 'Child of the Apocalypse.' Ring any bells?" Sirzechs paused, letting an almost invisible bead of sweat roll off his brow, and spoke,

"No...I haven't a clue," he lied. Adrian paused, knowing he lied, but decided not to push it.

"Well, that pretty much sums up everything that happened on my end..." Adrian paused, choosing his next words carefully, "...but...I know that after everything, I deserve death for what I've done. Abandoning Rias, breaking her heart, evading capture, and beating down Sonas' house-."

"But you didn't defeat Sonas' house on your own," pointed out Sirzechs.

"I'm aware, but they were only helping me. So whatever punishment you have in mind for them, just add it to my own, because I am the one to blame..." Adrian sighed, "...when I was out hunting Zeus, away from Rias and the others, I didn't feel guilty...in fact...I kind of enjoyed it." Sirzechs frowned,

"You enjoyed being a stray?"

"No," clarified Adrian, "I enjoyed being free...and maybe that's why I know I deserve whatever punishment is coming, because I am supposed to be Rias' head pawn and servant for the rest of my life, and I abandoned her. Not to mention I broke up with her right before going on this selfish damn quest in the first place..." Adrian saw Sirzechs was still frowning, sighed, and knelt down on one knee, his eyes closed and head bowed in shame, "...I'm ready to accept death, if my crimes are deserving." Sirzechs was still frowning, Damon, Katrina, Issei, Llarya and Pennie were watching with concern, Jason, Thatan, James and Cleo were watching, ready to fight if needed, Azazel was watching with slight interest, Grayfia bore her usual blank expression, Sona and her house had looks of pity, and Wesker looked away in shame; shame that his friend was about to die for doing what he thought was right. Sirzechs then raised his right hand, summoning a palm sized magic circle,

"Give me your right hand, Adrian Michaels," he ordered. Adrian brought his hand forward, ready for anything, and was unexpectedly pulled back up to his feet, with Sirzechs gripping Adrians' hand as if it were a handshake, and Sirzechs broke into a smile, "You say even though Zeus is dead, the God-Slayer is destroyed and the dimension is safe for now, you fear what is yet to come. I say, even though you fear what is ahead, you still managed to destroy the God-Slayer, keep the dimension safe for now, and you defeated Zeus, you and your friends..." The magic circle in Sirzechs hand vanished, and in their tight handshake Adrian now felt something in his hand, "...and with that said, even though my sisters heartache hurts me so, I think you might find this to come in handy." Sirzechs drew his hand away, and Adrian looked at what the devil king left in his open palm, his eyes growing wide like saucers...

 _It was a black chess piece, and not just any piece...it was a_ king _piece._

Adrian looked up at Sirzechs as he began to approach the others, no doubt to tell them the news, and quickly ran up to the devil king, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around, holding the king piece up,

"Sirzechs, I can't accept this," he said. The devil king gave Adrian a raised eyebrow, while the others stared at him in confusion, "I can't accept the role of a master of my own house, because how can I know myself to be a good master if I ran away from my own?" Sirzechs had both eyebrows raised as Adrian grabbed his wrist, turned his palm up and placed the king piece back in his hand. The devil king looked at him, and gave him a skeptical look,

"What do you intend to do then?" Adrian pointed to the horizon, where the sun was now setting, his voice making his own conviction clear,

"I broke Rias' heart. I'm going back to fix it. I'm going home." Adrian lowered his hand, and the devil king smiled,

"I'm proud of you Adrian. Truly." Without another word said, Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped onto a pair of magic circles of their making, and vanished. Once out of sight, Adrian exhaled, and his friends ran up to him, giving him hugs and praises as Azazel watched with interest,

"So the one eyed devil chose to stay loyal to his master over becoming one of his own. Admirable." As Adrians' friends eventually calmed down, the one eyed devil got their attention,

"Alright, now that we know that I'm not dying today, we need to get everyone over to Kuoh Town. Azazel!" The Fallen Angel leader perked up at his name, "Do you think you can get Pennie, Llarya, Thatan, Jason, James and Cleo back to Kuoh Town quick?"

"I think I can find a plane somewhere, but it might cost you," he said with a wink.

"I'll pay you thirty grand if you can get my friends over to Kuoh Town by tomorrow, with everything they could possibly need for school on monday." Jason turned to Adrian, sliding his glasses down just enough to look Adrian in the eye,

 _"You have thirty grand to throw around?!"_ He mouthed.

 _"I am a real estate_ _millionaire,"_ Adrian mouthed back.

"I'm sorry, _school_?" Repeated Thatan, "I can't exactly pass for a human student."

"No but I'm certain Azazel can give you something to let you pass for a human teacher," said Adrian. Thatan turned to the Fallen Angel, and he shrugged,

"I probably have something lying around for him and possibly the...Asari(?)...girl too." Pennie looked at Adrian and walked up to him,

"You would really want me and Thatan at school with you?" Adrian nodded, and right in front of everyone Pennie threw her arms around Adrians neck and kissed him full on the lips, giving him a tight hug afterwards with tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you! Thank you Adrian!"

"I guess you really do care for us," said Thatan, patting the one eyed devil on the back. Adrian smiled as both he and Pennie walked over to Azazel, but his smile vanished when he felt himself turned around and slapped across the face from Llarya,

"You still owe me for leaving without saying goodbye, jerk!" She said to him.

"I promise...to make that up to you. That's why I'm having Azazel bring you and the others to Kuoh Town, with anything you'll need, including but not limited to clothes, because here in this world, the people here aren't to open to public nudity." Llarya looked down at her bare chest, then looked to Issei, Sona and her house, who either had looks of perverse glee, or were looking away out of embarassment.

"If you say so..." said Llarya, then she quickly planted a kiss to Adrians' lips as well, "...just promise not to leave me behind again." She then left to join Thatan and Pennie by Azazel, and then he was approached James,

"Hey Adrian..." he thought about informing Adrian of what Bennia told him, but decided against it last second, "...wish me luck, nephew." Adrian smiled again,

"Good luck, uncle." James then went to join Azazel, and soon Jason stepped up,

"So, Adrian, I know we haven't properly met, but my name is Jason Gat, and I will say this: you kicked ass back on that God-Slayer, but if it comes down to you and me, I'll be walking away with Katrina in my arms, capisce?" Jason didn't wait for an answer, and strode towards Azazel, leaving Adrian to scoff after him as Cleo made her way to him,

"Head to your old address. There's a surprise waiting for you," she said with a smile, and joined the rest of the growing group by Azazel. Soon Wesker came up to Adrian,

"I'll probably be leaving with Sona," he informed his friend. "There's something I wish to discuss with her before returning home." Adrian nodded, and Wesker disappeared in a flash of red as Sona and her house vanished in blue. Soon it was down to just himself, Damon, Katrina and Issei.

"I'm probably going to head with Azzy," said Damon, "I wanna see if that plane has a bar on it."

"You just don't want to see Xenovia again," stated Adrian.

"Exactly," confirmed Damon, and he joined up with Azazels' group. Adrian smirked, but then he saw Katrina, the latter being fairly nervous as she spoke,

"Look, Adrian," began the War Goddess, "I know we've said and done things, and I meant them. But..." Adrian gently held his fingers to her lips, and lowered them as he spoke with a friendly smile,

"It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." Katrina smiled at him for understanding, and gave him a tight hug, which he returned, and she too went to Azazels' group, quickly joining Jasons' side, and the group began to leave with the Fallen Angel in the lead. Issei then turned to Adrian,

"So...we going home?" Adrian turned to the pervert with a smile, hiding his nervousness,

"Yes...we're going home..."


	160. Chapter 159

Chapter 159: Punishment

As the sun set on New York, the two devils disappeared into a red magic circle, and all of New Yorks inhabitants reappeared, with new memories and no knowledge of what had transpired in the past day. As this happened, the two devils appeared in Kuoh Town, the sun beginning to peek over the horizon, and Adrian came face to face with something unbelievable,

"Is that...my house?" Adrians' once ruined house was now replaced by a larger, even more well built house, more resembling a hotel, with more stories and more open space than before, making Adrians' jaw drop.

"It was Cleos' idea to rebuild your house," said Issei, "but it was Rias who decided to make it bigger and better than before." Adrian nodded his head in approval, and right when the two were heading to the front door, it opened, and a familiar blonde haired girl in a green nightgown stood in the doorway,

"Adrian...?" The one eyed devil smiled,

"Hi Asia." The former nun then leapt from the doorway, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips, right before she reach for Issei, yanked him to her and kissed him as well, crying tears of joy as she hugged both of them,

"We all saw the fight and we were so worried! I thought we lost both of you for a moment!" Adrian looked to Issei with a raised eyebrow,

"'We?'" Then out the doors appeared Xenovia, Kiba, Gasper, Koneko and Akeno, greeting Adrian and welcoming him home with smiles,

"You did it Adrian! Way to go!" Cheered Gasper.

"Not bad Adrian, and nice eyepatch," Kiba complimented.

"It truly is good to see you again Adrian," said Xenovia, "but where is Damon?" Adrian cleared his throat, thinking he knew why Xenovia was asking,

"He's taking the long way back, and he'll be here with Katrina and the...newest additions to Kuoh Academy in about a day or two." Koneko then approached Adrian, no longer blank faced, but concerned,

"Did Damon come out okay?" Adrian knelt down, and rested a hand on her shoulder,

"Damon is...well, still Damon, if that says anything," he then smiled at the petite girl, "I'm sure if you ask him, he will give you all the details..." he then looked up in thought, images of Damon pumping himself inside Blair and coating the hood of Weskers car with semen coming to mind, "...then again," continued Adrian, "he may give you too much detail."

"So long as he is alive and okay, I could care less what details he gives," said Koneko. Adrian then stood up, seeing Akeno approach him,

"Adrian, that lightning bolt that hit Katrina, and gave her Calvins' Balance Breaker...do you think that was really him?"

"I can't think of another theory," said Adrian, "just prepare yourself for when she is back, and try not to crack any bald jokes around her." Akeno did nothing to try hiding her smile,

"Would you believe me if I said she actually looks better that way?" Adrian chuckled, but then his expression turned serious,

"I do need to know though, where is Rias?" The others cast each other nervous looks, and Kiba pointed straight up,

"Top floor penthouse, you'll find her there. She's probably watching the sunrise."

"Just like we used to do," Adrian said to himself, and slowly walked through the front door, the others looking after him, worried about what will happen next.

"Good luck Adrian," said Issei, "you're gonna need it."

It took Adrian a moment to find the elevator to the penthouse, but once he found it he went straight to the penthouse, and upon entering the room he saw Rias, dressed in a pink see-through nightgown, facing the large windows, apparently watching the sunrise. He kept silent as he approached, and upon seeing her face he saw she had her eyes closed and was letting the sun warm her body.

"...Rias..." The red haired she-devil breathed in, and exhaled,

"...Adrian..." The one eyed devil faced the windows, letting the sun warm him as well,

"Rias...I'm sorry...for everything. For abandoning you, breaking things off with you, going on this wacky adventure just to face my moms' killer...all it really did was make me learn that Zeus wasn't the killer after all, that it Richard all along..." Rias turned to him in shocked surprise, "...that he was never my biological father in the first place...infected me with Blacklight at an early age than what I was led to believe...and in the end I lost that Blacklight, and one of my eyes and...I lost you." Rias sighed,

"Adrian...I'm sorry I tried to stop you from seeking out Zeus, for if you hadn't we would all most likely be dead now. And if we had all gone to fight him together, who knows, maybe you'd still have those missing powers and your eye..." Rias paused, "...and you never lost me...but I certainly lost you."

"No Rias," said Adrian, "I hurt you more than you know..."

"Considering you're standing here with one eye, only half you powers and no idea what I've done to you, I doubt you hurt me more."

"Rias..."

"Adrian..." They both turned to each other and spoke in unison,

"I slept with someone." As Adrians' eye widened in surprise, Rias' eyes closed in shame,

"I'm sorry Adrian, it's just I was alone, I was hurt, he was there and-."

"Don't give me any details," Adrian requested, "please." Rias laughed,

"Okay, I won't," she then looked at Adrian, "and I'm guessing for you it was Katrina? And please, be honest with me."

"As you wish..." began Adrian with a sigh, "first it was the last Dark Elf of her home world named Llarya," said Adrian, "then I kissed an Asari named Pennie, but I turned down her advances since I didn't want to hurt another girl _AND_ piss off her guardian who is acting as her older brother, and then Katrina, who also took on Damon at the same time due to us truly believing it was going to be our last day on Earth..." Rias' eyes were shadowed by her hair, "...even though, as nice as it was, I really wish it had been you I spent that night with, especially since I got this." Adrian lifted his right forearm, and showed her the crow tattoo on the inside of his arm. Rias' eyes widened, and she placed her hands over her mouth, a single tear rolling down her face,

"Adrian..."

"I know, it's probably pointless of me to have it now, considering we may never be together again, and if we are, it wouldn't be the same as before," continued Adrian, but then saw Rias hadn't moved, and instead she lifted her nightgown up just enough to see between her legs, and to Adrians' surprise, he saw she had the red and black butterfly tattoo.

"Rias...you actually got the tattoo?"

"I guess even though we let one or more persons have fun with us, neither one of us really moved on," said Rias, dropping her nightgown back down as it were and slowly cracking a smile. Adrian smiled back, and soon both were nervously closing the distance between each other, and their lips pressed together, and right on cue, a familiar tune began to play, and they both turned their head to the doorway of Adrians' penthouse styled room, and there stood the rest of the smiling ORC, with Issei in the lead, holding up his phone and playing _The Crow and the Butterfly_ by Shinedown for everyone to hear,

"Since Damon isn't here at the moment, I thought maybe I should fill in," said the Red Dragon. Adrian raised an eyebrow at the group, and they slowly closed the doors, leaving the music to play. Once they were out of sight, Adrian and Rias kissed once again, relishing the feel of each other, cherishing the taste, and enjoying the warmth of being close to each other again. They eventually broke the kiss, and they brought each other into a tight hug,

"Adrian? If anything were to happen, would you do for me what you did for Victoria?" Adrian squeezed her tighter,

"I would do it all over again for you, and then some," said Adrian. Rias smiled, letting a single tear of joy roll down as she held onto the one eyed devil. She then gently pulled herself away, keeping her hands on Adrians' arms,

"Thank you Adrian, but now I need you to bend over." The music abruptly stopped, Adrians' eye widened, and he gave her a nervous chuckle,

"Eh heh heh...say what now?" He asked. Rias smiled at him, creating a large magic circle in her hand,

"You know the drill Adrian. Since you've returned to me, I have to give you your one thousand spankings as punishment for abandoning me." Adrian stepped away from her with a laugh, backing away towards the door,

"Rias, you are absolutely right. So how about before we get serious into the discipline, how about I get a pack of ice first for when it is over? Besides! I haven't seen the rest of the house yet!" Adrian grabbed the handle for the door, and quickly found someone or a group of someones were holding the door closed. "Issei if that's you holding the door shut, my foot is going to be slammed so far up your ass!"

"Isseis' not home!" He heard him shout, doing his best to raise his pitch so it sounded feminine.

"I'm holding the door shut," he heard Koneko say through the door, earning a loud curse from Adrian, and he slowly turned around to see Rias still waiting for him,

"Awe shit..."

On the other side of the door...

Issei and the rest of the ORC stood behind Koneko as she held the doors shut, and they all heard the deafening boom of Rias' magic circle slamming against Adrians' rear, once, twice, thrice, and on and on until Issei tapped Konekos' shoulder, holding his phone up as Koneko cracked the door open to allow him to slide the phone inside,

"I hope Damon keeps his end of the deal when I send this to him," muttered Issei, recording Adrian on his hands and knees, with Rias standing behind him and delivering magically enhanced spankings...


	161. Chapter 160

Chapter 160: Back In School (Till Summer Break)

That following monday...

As the bell rang for the first period, several new students, clad in respective Kuoh Academy uniforms, in several different classes made their introductions,

"My name is James Marston...I'm an amish boy from America...and that's all there really is to know."

"My name is Cleo, don't try to figure out my last name because I will never say it out loud."

"Hello, I'm Llarya Nightshade, and I am a transfer student from Eastern Europe."

"Name is Jason Gat. Don't fuck with me, I will fuck with you, period." As the first few of the new students introduced themselves, a new student walked into Adrians' class; a girl his age with chocolate skin, light blue hair, dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls uniform, and had a silver ring with a green catseye gemstone on her right middle finger,

"Hello everyone! My name is Pennie 'Mudam, and I will be one of the new students joining your school!" The perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama already began undressing her with their eyes, but ceased when they heard a growl, and saw a bald, seven foot tall man walk into the room, making most of the room gasp; he was seven feet tall, had the same skin tone as Pennie, dressed in yellow, green and gold robes, and had the same style of ring as Pennie on his own finger, "Oh, and this is my older brother, Thatan 'Mudam. We both came here from Africa to better explore the world, and we both decided this would be a good place to start, especially since our friend Adrian would be here." Most of the class turned to Adrian, who depsite his uniform, still wore his eyepatch, and it earned some stares, almost as much as Katrinas' lack of hair. They didn't care though, for even though the rings they wore (courtesy of Azazel) hid their true form from the humans, all the devils in the room saw straight through them, seeing the tall Sangheili and blue skinned Asari in their true form. Thatan patted Pennie on the back,

"Thank you for that introduction, sister, now take a seat so class can begin." Pennie walked down the isle of students, past Issei, Adrian, Katrina and Damon, the latter of which bore a similar ring as her to hide his Devil Bringer arm, and Thatan began to better introduce himself, "Well, as Pennie said, I am Thatan 'Mudam, and I shall be your new poetry teacher." Pennie sat down in what used to be Weskers' chair, which led Adrian to remembering what happened.

Earlier...

Rias sat in her desk in the ORC, all while Akeno and Adrian stood on either side of her, with Wesker standing in front, and Sona and Tsubaki standing on either side of him as he set his pawn piece on Rias' desk,

"Are you sure you want to do this Wesker?" Asked Rias.

"Absolutely," said Wesker, "when I truly thought Adrian was going to die on Liberty Island, I was worried he would never be with you again, and unlike him..." Wesker turned to Sona as he spoke, "...I want to be with woman I love if anything should happen to me." Rias smiled at him,

"I understand," she stood up, walked around her desk, and hugged Wesker, "good luck Allen Wesker." She released him, and Wesker took one last look at Adrian,

"You still owe me a car, Adrian Michaels." The one eyed devil laughed,

"I'll make sure to have it brought to you as soon as it is repaired." Wesker smiled, turned to Sona, and held his arm out,

"Shall we, master?" Sona took Weskers' arm with a smile,

"Absolutely, my servant."

Adrian let the memory end, and refocused on class at hand, but found it hard to focus, for even though everything seemed to be calm now, with James in the first year class going on second with Koneko, Cleo, Llarya and Jason in the third years going on fourth with Rias and Akeno, and finally Pennie and Thatan with him and the others in the second year class moving on to the third, he knew that as summer approached them, trouble was just beyond the horizon...

As school ended, Koneko was on her way home, but right as she was about to leave, she saw Damon and Xenovia by the schools front gates, and she saw Xenovia reach out and give him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away from him. Koneko sighed, about to turn and walk away herself, until she felt a ghostly hand on her shoulder, and saw Damon was using his Devil Bringer to keep her in place,

"Just how much of that conversation did you hear?" He asked her, slowly approaching her while retracting his Devil Bringer arm,

"I didn't hear a word," said Koneko, keeping her tone blank to hide her hurt heart, "but I did see the kiss."

"Yeah, that's going to be the one thing she will ever be getting out of me," said Damon, "because I just barely sent her in Isseis' direction." Koneko faced Damon, her eyebrows raised. "For sending me that video of Adrian getting his ass whooped, I promised him I would help with his harem, and true to my word, he will wind up having two girlfriends by tomorrow morning."

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?"

"There is, and there is a reason why I'm going to tell you something from my adventures that I never told Rias, Adrian or anybody about." Koneko then grew curious, "Close to the beginning of the adventure, I wound up married to an Elven queen, which is also Llaryas' friend, so she is the only other one who knows this, but due to dimension jumping and time shifting differently from place to place, it turns out while I was gone only a week from my point of view..." he drew out his phone, pulling up one specific picture, one that brought a tear to his eye, and aimed it at the petite devil, whose golden eyes widended, "...it was a whole year for _them_."

There in the photo, was Damon, dressed in ornate green robes fit for a king, but more notably, he was carrying two baby boys, no older than three months old, that looked almost exactly like him, up until the pointed Elven ears.

"You...have sons...!"

"Virgil and Dante Sparda the Second," said Damon, putting his phone away, "and I had to get that off my chest to someone, someone I could trust _not_ to tell Rias."

"Then why tell me?" Asked Koneko, "I am her first and only rook." Damon sighed,

"They were concieved and born from a stray devil, and for a good few weeks I had fun raising them and caring for them, even though I know I won't be able to see them ever again..." Damon turned away, not letting Koneko see his tears, "...since they were born from a stray, I'm scared they will be hunted like strays, and if I go and see them again, _I won't_ be coming back. I will stay with them, care for them, raise them like any good father should care for his sons..." Damon kept silent, but felt his hand grabbed by Koneko, and he turned his teary eyes to her,

"Do you want to talk about it more at the Broken Chalice over a couple of sodas?" She asked him.

"Can I spike mine with a shit ton of whiskey?"

"Sure."

"Then yeah, let's go." Koneko held onto Damons' hand and both of them began to walk down the street, and as soon as they were gone, Adrian rounded the corner, feeling pity for his friend,

"So Damon's a daddy...I guess the whole world has gone crazy."

"I would have to agree." Adrian turned around at the familiar voice, and saw an equally familiar masked, purple haired, mismatched eyed girl standing behind him. Adrian glared at the girl,

"Blizy. I'm guessing Vali sent you here to gloat over me being weak with no Blacklight?"

"More like he's pissed because you and your friends killed his one big competition, and I'm here to see if all I heard was true..." she then walked up to him, gently running her fingers over his eyepatch, "...and the eyepatch kind of screams that it is."

"Is there something you want? Or are you just here to rub it in?" Adrian asked angrily. Blizy held a hand up, trying to calm him down,

"I didn't mean to make your eye turn orange," she began, making Adrian shut his eye, doing his best to calm down, "but I did come here to give you something." Adrian felt his hand lifted, and felt something small, glass and topped with rubber placed in his palm. Adrian opened his eye, and what he saw almost made his eye pop out of his head, "I had to convince Vali to get some in order for me to turn my blood into Whitelight. Until next time Adrian..." Blizy began to walk away, but paused, and turned back to him, "...and I'm going to miss her too. I'm sorry that she's gone," she added, and then took her leave.

 _Did my eye really turn stray on me?_ He wondered to himself. He raised the back of his hand, and the Gremory Family crest appeared, _I got the seal back, so I don't know how I can still go stray._

"Adrian? Who was that?" Adrian broke from his thoughts, turned, and saw he was being approached by Rias, Pennie and Llarya, the latter of which asked the question.

"It was Blizy," answered Adrian, tightening his grip on the glass object in his hand,

"Your exgirlfriend from New York?" Asked Pennie, vaguely remembering her from Adrians' memories. He nodded, confirming that it was her.

"Well, what business did she have with you?" Asked Rias, not wanting any more women in Adrians' past love life to be around him at that time.

"She wanted to tell me she's sorry about my mom," said Adrian, "and decided to give me this." Adrian raised the glass object in his hand, and revealed a glass vial topped and sealed with a rubber stopper, filled with what looked like blood. Rias and Pennie instantly figured out what was inside, but Llarya looked at the vial closer,

"What is that?" She asked.

"Something I may need sooner rather than later," said Adrian ominously, and he slid the glass vial into his pocket, knowing full well it was filled with the one thing he lost...

 _Blacklight_...

"Oh, and Adrian," The one eyed devil stopped to look at Rias, "I should probably mention now, that with how the whole dimension jumping adventure went, and both of your parents being gone, me and him thought it would be best if you weren't left alone for a while." Adrian nodded, letting a sad smile creep onto his face,

"That's understandable."

"So Sirzechs ordered the entire ORC, and the friends from your adventure to move in with you." Adrians' eye widened,

"Say what now...?"

A/N: Next chapter will be the last...


	162. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

Mars...several thousand years later...

On the surface of the red planet, a massive dust storm was blowing around an abandoned human colony base, all while two male figures in space suits trudged through the storm, making their way to one of the heavy steel doors leading to the maintinence shafts, and with a struggle from both men, they heaved the door open, scrambled inside, and let the door slam shut behind them, waiting momentarily for the airlock to be sealed before removing their helemts; the first one to remove his was a familiar madman with a mohawk, and he turned to his companion, and it was revealed to be a shorter man with a metal devil mask covering his face.

"So Salem," began to mohawked man, "are you sure this is the right time and place? I mean, Zeus could very well still be alive and-."

"Vaas!" Interrupted the masked man, "This is the _only_ time and place. And since we are here, right when Zeus left with the God-Slayer, I would assume he would want us to go through with it. Besides, Richard is already here." They both removed their space suits, revealing their usual outfits, and Salem retrieved an airtight duffel bag from the back of his space suit, knowing what's inside will change the fate of everything forever.

The two villains then trekked through the abandoned base, and they soon came upon a large colosseum-like room, with many rows of seats lining a circlular arena, and dead center was a mass of red pulsating mush with a semi-clear yellow center full of fluid, the shape of a humanoid figure residing inside. In front of this mass was a large skinny cauldron, shaped more like a giant chalice or a metal martini glass, but either way one would describe it, it was far too large for anyone to simply carry, and in front of this was Richard, waiting for both Salem and Vaas.

"Did you boys bring the parts of the spell?" He asked them. Salem handed him the duffel bag, and with a quick unzipping and retrieving, Richard got everything he needed, and began to fill the giant chalice one by one, starting with a large plastic pack of blood, and Richard began to speak in a loose Latin dialect, _"Blood of Fury..."_ he began, emptying Zeus' blood pack into the chalice, _"Mouth of Strife..."_ Richard then dropped Damons' missing tooth into the blood, _"Hand of War..."_ Richard dropped in Katrinas' severed ring finger, and he paused when he retrieved the final piece for the spell, _"...and the Eye of Death..."_ he dropped the eye into the chalice of carnage, and the concoction began to boil and bubble, with Richard still speaking, _"...with all the powers of the Horsemen present, please rise, Child of the Apocalypse!"_

The contents of the chalice burst into flames, rose out of the metal like a gaint flaming serpent, and dove straight for the pulsating red mass before it, entering the yellow discolored fluid and entering the person inside, making them squirm, and as soon as it started, it stopped; the chalice was empty, and the red mass healed up, as if nothing even happened, leaving the three villains to look at each other skeptically, and even Salem shook his head,

"I fucking knew we needed more than just a finger and a tooth," he grumbled.

 _KOOSH!_

Before anyone could say more, a hand burst from the yellow film, spilling fluid on the floor, but what shocked the three was that the hand wasn't a normal human hand.

 _It was glowing purple with red scales...a Devil Bringer arm!_

The arm then sent a ghostly hand up to the top of the red mass, and with one tug it tore the mass to shreds, freeing the person inside; it was revealed to be a shapely naked girl, looking to be about nineteen in age, with ash gray skin, long white hair reaching down her back, past her rear and stopping somewhere in the middle of her calfs, and as she stood up she slowly opened her right eye, revealing it to be fierce green, just like Adrians, but as she opened her left, it was blood red, just like Zeus. Vaas and Salem could only stare, while Richard began to laugh wickedly,

"Yes...yes! Now we have our weapon to destroy those devils!" He cackled. He then turned his attention to the girl, "Now, child...follow me. We are going to take over this entire dimension, just like Zeus planned." The girl turned to Richard, glaring at him,

"I...am not your weapon..." she muttered. Vaas and Salem took a couple of cautionary steps back as Richards smile fell, quickly replaced with a scowl,

"What did you say to me girl?"

"I said...I am not your weapon...and taking over the dimension was never Zeus' plan...I was...and you served your purpose...Richard Michaels." Richards' eyes widened behind his glasses,

"How did you know my...?" He shook his head, and sent several Blacklight tendrils towards the girl, wrapping them around her neck and seemingly cutting off her oxygen, "I am in charge here! I practically made the Blacklight! So technichally, _I_ created Zeus, Adrian, Heller, Mercer, all of them! Zeus merely opened my eyes and showed me what being a god truly is! And I have to power to do just that! You are nothing more than a meat puppet! Created by Zeus, created by _me_ , to do my bidding!" The girl turned to Richard, and spoke with a tone that showed she wasn't even straining against the tendrils wrapped around her neck,

"If that is true, then why are you trembling so?" Richard didn't answer, for he was shaking uncontrolably, not out of anger, but out of fear. The girl raised her Devil Bringer arm, held it up next to her head, and made one more statement to Richard, "Just so you know, I am the daughter of Zeus, and my name is Athena."

 _Snap!_

 _BOOSH!_

With one snap of her fingers, Richard was reduced to a pool of blood on the floor, making Vaas emit a shrill scream. Athena turned to the two villains, and began to approach them, purposely treading through the pool of blood, and causing Blacklight tendrils to wrap up her legs and around her body, creating a thin, almost microspcophic singlet, going up between her legs, splitting right below her naval, going up, barely covering her nipples, over her shoulders, down her back and rejoining together right above her butt. This was soon followed by Blacklight tendrils forming jagged bone spikes from both of her shoulders and knees, forming into shoulder and knee pads, and finally, she had two horns sprout from her head, forming a crown and giving her the true appearance of a devil. She turned to Salem first, "You."

"Yes?"

"Search the dimensions for the best blacksmith in exsistance, now." Salem nodded, and quickly ran off, leading Athena to turn to Vaas, "And you, I want you to find the strongest metal possible." Vaas nodded, and was about to run off, but stopped and turned back to her,

"Uh, why are we doing this?"

"Because..." began Athena, "...Father Zeus was already the strongest of my Four Horsemen parents, maybe even the entire universe, and he was easily dispatched by my other three parents, Father Damon, Father Adrian, and Mother Katrina. So now I realize that while I may be just as strong as Zeus right now, I need to be even stronger. So right now, I need you and Salem to gather parts, so I can forge a sword...and Infinity Plus One Sword. Now go before you need me to explain myself again." Vaas nodded, and dashed off, right as Athena exhaled, turning to Damons' invisible wall,

"If Father Zeus couldn't be the New God, then I suppose me and my friends shall have to be... _The New Devils!_ "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DxD, or any of the video games mentioned or referred in the story, only the OCs, and the To Kill A God arc.**

A/N: So that was New Devils, and I know that there are errors in this story, especially towards the beginning, but it has been so long that I touched those chapters thst I can't even go back and edit them now. Anyway, I think for now I'm going to take a break for a few weeks before I start on the sequal, that way more readers can read the story and give heartfelt reviews, good or bad.

Thank you Amvmaster and dmandog056, as well as my proofreader/love of my life, for sticking around all the way to the end. Thank you. Until next time!


End file.
